Rewritten
by TheMangoYeti
Summary: After a hit and run that was not supposed to happen, Ivy Adams is given another chance at living...in 1887. Stumbling upon the cast, Ivy is immersed into Kuroshitsuji's storyline, and everything is Rewritten. Hoping she can prevent events from happening, Ivy joins Ciel in his duties as Watchdog as she finds the world is a lot bigger than she thought it was. Slight CielxOCxSebastian
1. 1: Ivy and the Accidental Death

Hope you enjoy the story! Story will also be updated daily on my wattpad page: JustDaBook.

If you have any questions, ask them in the reviews page and I will reply to you on the next chapter.

* * *

Stepping outside the crowded mall, laden with bags, I walk to my rusted old Sudan, which is somewhere in the crowded parking lot across the street. The bags rub against my thighs' skin, as I'm wearing short-shorts in the beginning of August. I mean come on, it can get very hot in the dead of summer in California. The sun was bearing down on me, and I tried hard not to squint, though I was wearing a snapback hat and round sunglasses. I look fresh af.

I went shopping at the mall for back to school clothes and supplies, since I'm leaving for my private high school again in a few weeks, and I need to look fresh AF. I mean, I can't go back to school and look like a stoned pothead, can I? A senior gotta look good for their last year. Technically, I'd be a Junior, but I skipped a grade back in middle school. I'm on a scholarship at a school in Michigan, and it can get hot and cold, so I'm buying lots of variety. Of course, the school was a training center basically for future assassins for the government, but I still gotta look good!

I wasn't on an academic scholarship at the school I was going to, I was on a 'fighting' scholarship. You see, the school I went to specialized in training assassins/spies (spysassins_, but it also had a great academic, language, acting, and skills program. I honestly don't want to be an assassin, well, not at the moment, but they provided some really great food in the cafeteria, so that's why I still went there. The kids were nice enough, and I could leave on the weekends! I've been going there since fifth grade. Also, I did easy jobs, so I got payed to do those jobs, which also was my homework for class, which is 2 birds and 1 stone (or 2 girls, 1 cup!). Pretty easy stuff, like apprehend some drug dealers, stop the robbers, etc. Nothing terrorist level until I'm a senior, this year I was supposed to go after private companies that specialized in bad shit. I'm so excited, I have lots of new equipment too!

The mall's parking lot is usually crowded, so when they opened up a new parking lot across the street from the mall, it was a dream come true, except when I have this many bags, in the middle of summer. You can tell that I don't care for the heat that much, but hey, it was 100 degrees outside!

I stood at the busy intersection's sidewalk, waiting for the green light to flash red. I hear a small _clatter_ next to me, and I look over, I dropped my keys! I bent down, and picked them up, looking back up at the street sign. It's green, and I step off the side walk, and I'm halfway across the street when I hear the acceleration of tires.

Confusedly, I look to my left where the sound is coming from, and I see a beaten up car with tinted windows, speeding towards me. My life didn't flash before my eyes, like you think it would like in those cheesy movies. I didn't have any thoughts about missing my mother, father, sister (2 years junior) or my army of cactus troops which were gathered in my bedroom. I didn't have thoughts about how my best friend wouldn't have anyone like me to hold her hair back as she throws up in the toilet from drinking too much vodka at a party.

All I could think about is if this is how I go? By the dingy car after I payed so much for shopping? When I avoided assassination attempts yearly? And all I can say as my final words were-

"Ayy, I'm walkin' here-mmpf!" I say, with a New York accent, as my body thumped against the car's top, flopping against the glass. I closed my eyes, as I feel as if I'm being thrown around in a laundry machine, before I'm tossed in the air, lying on the hard concrete. Warm, thick liquid surrounds my head, as my fingers twitch. At least I'm still holding on to my bags, even in death I ain't letting go of the 5 for $30 dollar bras I got from Victoria's Secret.

I hear the clicking of feet coming towards me, and someone bending down, and I see red, long locks of hair.

"Hmmm, it says here you weren't supposed to die today..." he says, and I lightly laugh, blood coming out of my mouth.

 _Am I the only one who can see him? He seems awfully calm for just seeing a hit and run._

"Oh you're right! Some humans aren't idiotic," he mutters. "Well, I think I'll need to check your film reel quickl-... I can't access it."

"Bitch, I ain't Steven Spielberg's private movie theater." I sputter, coughing up more blood as I talk hoarsely.

"Well, you're coming to HQ," he says, snapping his fingers, and suddenly he and I are in a library.

That was quick.

"Stand up, you aren't dead yet," he says, offering me his hand, which I accept as I stand up, feeling light as air. "Wait, this looks familiar, I think I've seen this befor-" I say, without a hoarse voice, as I look at the guy who offered me a hand. My jaw slightly opens, but I close it.

"Yo-you're..." I stutter, and he grins at me with sharp teeth. "What? Fabulous? The devil?" He asks, with a sassy wink, adjusting his librarian glasses. This looks like Grell from Black Butler, but he looks different, more...modern. Instead of wire rimmed glasses, he's wearing black 'nerd' glasses. He has a red and maroon tie dye t-shirt, paired with a black leather jacket thrown over it, with black cargo pants. He has his hair like it was in the anime and manga, except some of it is pulled up in a half-bun, braided strands coming off of it. He's also wearing red Vans.

"Grell?" I ask, and the sassy exterior fades. "How did you know?" He asks, and I try to think of a reason, and I look behind him and see the other reaper, William, walk in from a distance.

"Because, the guy behind you is shouting your name!" I say, and he turns around.

"Grell, why did you bring a dying human here?" He asks, and I try to hide my inner fangirl. Okay, it's official, these guys are straight from Black Butler, what are they doing here? Why am I here? William is wearing khakis and a black polo shirt, with dress shoes, and the same glasses. Still formal as ever...

"Because they weren't supposed to die!" He says, running his fingers through his hair. "If I may ask, what happened?" I ask, with Grell looking at me, a sharp pointy smile flashing at me.

"Hun, you died, on accident! You weren't supposed to die until 102 years old, after you climbed Mount Everest, took a break, fell asleep and died." Grell says, and my eyes widen, Mount Everest?! Sweet!

"What happened was us 'Grim Reapers' have been assisting in helping collect souls from America and Britain," William says, pushing up his glasses. "We'll bounce between America and Britain."

"And, Taylor Taylor, it just so happens there's another Taylor Taylor, who is currently on the other side of the road he was supposed to die on, both being named Briar Road. But, he's in England, while you're in America." Grell finishes, and I cross my arms. "I go by Ivy...my parents chose the worst possible name for me, I swear to god..." I mutter., crossing my arms with a _humph,_ "So basically, you got it wrong because you got the countries mixed up, and our names?" I ask, and they both nod. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Well, you also kinda look like a dude when a car is hitting you," Grell says, and my jaw drops.

"Just because my hair is short and curly, doesn't mean I'm not a girl!" I say, reaching my hand up, ruffling my chin-length short hair. I loved how it was curly and short, it looks good on me.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, to try and prevent your premature death so the universe can stay in balance, the universe flipped you into an identical dimension, that was only slightly different." William explains, and I arch a brow.

"How is it different?" I ask. "Well, for starters, President Obama wasn't re-elected, and it was Mitt Romney instead, and magic exists in this universe, yet it is unknown to the human race. There's just more of a variation here instead of how it is over there." Grell says, "And some of the fictional universes in your world are real here, and vice versa. The anime 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' is VERY entertaining!"

"But to keep the balance, why did I still die?" I ask, and William glares at Grell. "When you were falling mid-air, you fell head first and split your head against the concrete," William says, pushing up his glasses, and I slightly chuckle.

"I got a second chance, and not even a second later I mess up."

"Well, we found a way to fix your problems, congrats!" Grell says, doing his classic pose. "What is it?" I say, and William and Grell glance at each other.

"The last time this happened, was 1887, in London, England. A bloke had a flower pot dropped on to his head," William says. "But that was the first time a mess up happened, so we couldn't do anything about it." Grell says, "But, we can fill you in to his place, so the universe remains in balance!"

"So, you're sending me back in time?!" I ask, and William pushes up his glasses. "Yes, and no. For the time being, we'll give you a Death's Kiss, so you don't age or die while you're there, until another 'didn't mean for you to die' happens. Death's Kiss is the opposite of what humans believe it to be, ironically. Or, you might just live until this current year, and you can continue your normal life. Some decades will be nice to live through, we know."

"The 50's and 60's were so rock n' roll! Loved it!" Grell says, doing his pose, AGAIN. "I quite enjoyed the 20's," William says. I sigh, so this was how I was going to live, but at least I can have some fun.

"How are you sending me back?" I ask, and they put fingers to both of their lips.

"Secret. Don't tell past us about this. It'll affect the course of history." William says, and Grell nods. "Yes, now!" They remove both of their fingers from their lips, and I close my eyes, as they press their fingers into my eyelids lightly. They chant something in Latin, as a white light pulses.

"Sayonara!" Grell calls out, before the world fades into white, and I feel weightless, like I'm in space, before I feel my feet touch down.

Opening my eyes, I see I'm in the middle of the forest, standing by a grave.

"Sorry!" I exclaim, turning towards the grave, bowing respectfully. I always felt uncomfortable in grave yards, and I look at the grave stone.

"Adam Adams," I read, "1833-1887. Better a flower pot than your ex-mistress." I wince at the last line, what did he even do?

I'll take the last name...in memory.

Shaking my head, I look around me, seeing a graveyard surrounding me, and I slump my shoulders. Looking down, I see I still have my bags with me, and I'm wearing my same clothes. I reach into my back pocket, looking for my phone, but I pull out a note. 'No technology in 1887!' the note reads, and I rip it up into pieces, throwing the confetti on to the ground. Hehe, good thing I have my iPod touch in my shopping bag with a new charger and headphones...he he he...

I set the bags down, and take off my snapback hat. It's purple, with black designs on it, and I see some red stains on it. That must be from where I cracked my head...

I quickly pat down my head, but don't feel any injuries or anything abnormal, other than dried blood in my dark brown hair. Ew. I have purple dip dyed ends in my hair, and purple and dark red don't match well. I take two rubber band from my wrist, putting my short hair into two pig tails high on my head, which kinda resemble 'space buns' with the curliness. Putting the hat back on, I pick up my bags, making my way out of the graveyard. The sun is currently in the east, at around a 45 degree angle, so it's about 8 in the morning.

I hike through the woods, really regretting eating Taco Bell burritos as my last meal. Death, a giant water, sassy modern grim reapers and spicy burritos don't mix well, I really need to use the bathroom! But I'm not gonna poop in the woods, a mosquito might bite my butt and I'll get ebola or something... Looking at the skies as I hiked, trying to calm my bladder, until a creme-ish colored pointed roof with blue tiles peaks above the trees. Is...that?

I quicken my speed, until I break from the trees, and I gasp in shock. Is that the Phantomhive estate? Estates have bathrooms, and I love bathrooms. I appreciate them too, and I'd appreciate to use one right now...

I practically sprint across the lawn, until I reach the grand front doors. I knock on the doors, trying not to break down the doors and run inside. The door opens without sound, and my jaw almost drops. Freakin' Sebastian! He's even cooler in real life! Or, another dimension at least...

"Hello, welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. Do you have any business here?" He asks coolly and politely, and I nod vigorously. He looks me up and down, slightly disgusted at my clothing choice. Sebastian could only think one thing.

 _This train wreck of a whore must be pretty desperate to wear clothes THIS short. I mean, her dress sleeves are just two strings, and the 'dress' ends mid-thigh! Is that blood, staining the front of her blue 'dress'?_

"Important business, I must attend to. Yes, yes." I say, trying to think of an excuse, before I sigh, giving up. Sebastian would see through it if I lied. "I need to use the water closet, please."

"We aren't interested in having a mistress attend to us currently, please come again later." He says cheerfully, before closing the door. My jaw drops, how rude! I am not seeking sex, just a toilet to relieve myself.

I bang on the door, frustrated. "I ain't no mistress, I just need to take a shit, so let me in or I'll leave a MASSIVE poop on the doorstep!" I yell out, eyebrows twitching. The door immediately opens, and Sebastian looks at me shocked.

"Foul mouth for a woman, especially a woman of your standing. Nevertheless, I'll show you to the water closet, before you can leave." He says, and I sigh in relief.

"Thanks," I say, entering the manor, following him to a door, as he walked without turning around. He stops abruptly, and I have to stop quickly, or I might have run into him.

"Here's the water closet, need any assistance?" He asks, and I quickly shake my head no, as I step inside, closing and locking the door.

"Thank you so much!" I call out, going to the toilet, and doing my business.

I finish up, washing my hands, and I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess! I quickly strip of my clothes, putting on a new bra and panties. I put on a light gray, circle skirt, with a dark purple loose t shirt, and I put away the hat, and old clothes.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I see Sebastian awaiting me outside the bathroom. "Why wear inappropriate clothing in the daytime, if I may ask?" He asks politely, hands at side like a penguin, and I snicker.

"How is this inappropriate?" I ask, and he smirks. "Your legs are very distracting, and you are simply showing too much skin. It may be pleasing towards a married partner of yours, but not in public. It's not...appeasing, to the public eye" He sounds like my middle school principal!

"Listen up you long haired mongrel, women-kind does not simply exist to have 'pleasing' bodies to partners of theirs," I say, looking him dead in the eye. "It's my body, and I am very confident in it, thank you very much. Female dresses are so restricting, too many ruffles and frills. And corsets, don't even get me started! What if I need to run, or climb something? I'll just look like a damsel in distress! Ridiculousness, is it not? Imagining me, as a damsel in distress, unbelievable!" Sebastian looks neutral with my rant, and he just sighs.

"The Phantomhive Estate can provide you with dresses so you don't have to go into pub-"

"Nopety nope, I'm confident with how I look, thank you very much. Just like how I told you previously." I say, holding up a hand, when I hear a crash. So, I made it in time for the first episode of the anime...

"That must be your fine china cabinet, what a pity," I say, clucking my tongue in shame, shaking my head sadly. Sebastian raises a brow at me. "Really, now?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yup, and you might wanna check the kitchen too, burnt black, like a bad burger from Burger King." I say.

"What's a Burger King...Miss...?"

"Miss Adams, but call me Ivy if you wish," I say, thinking of the name on the gravestone. Since I'm replacing flower-pot boy, I might as well take the last name!

"Well, Miss Adams, please follow me." he says, turning on his heels, walking down some corridors. I practically have to break into a jog to catch up. "Short legs here! Slow down!" I call out, but he doesn't slow down in the slightest. I'm only 5'!

We go down a set of staircases to the servant's area, where MBF stood. Oh, how exciting to see them too!

Sebastian sighs, looking at Baldroy's afro.

"Now, how exactly did this happen?"

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden."

"I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!"

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower."

I giggle, and Sebastian looks at me from the corner of his eye, and I stop. No need to be so harsh...geez.

"Listen, where I come from, I improvise if I haven't done my school work yet," I say, walking over to Baldroy, resting my elbow on his shoulder and leaning on it. "If you can't do *British Food*, you can do it in a style, where meat is raw. Like..." I say, using a British accent on *British Food*, and trailing off, hoping they get the idea. Sebastian's eyes light up. "Of course...Miss Adams, you're a genius! Everyone, if we work hard, we can still save the night." he says, and the servants nod.

"I'll help too, if you need it." I volunteer, and Sebastian nods. "Great, let's set off to work! Y'all can call me Ivy!" I say, giving them the thumbs up. They look confused at my strange way of speaking, but flash me a grin, giving me the thumbs up back.

"Mey-Rin, yes I am!"

"Finny!"

"Baldroy...I'm a chef." he says with a wink.

For the next few hours, we vigorously work on making the Phantomhive manor looking like a Japanese garden, but we nailed it in the end!

"Miss Adams?" A voice says, and I turn around, seeing Sebastian directly behind me. I jump a step back, putting my hands up. "Ever heard of a personal bubble? I need breathing space, so don't try scarin' me!" I say. I'm always a bit jumpy because of the training I've gone through, and who knows? Maybe Sebastian wants to kill me!

Sebastian ignores what I just said, still standing close to me. "I'd like you to meet our young master, since you've been helping out. It'd bring me great honor to bring you to him." He says with a short bow, and I lightly laugh.

"Honor schmonor, the little boy blue just wanna scopes what's going on."It's an order, not a 'I'll have great honor bringing him to you' BS. I bet his office is...right there!" I point at a window which overlooks the front yard. "He must've seen me and wondered who is on his property, am I not right?"

"Correct, Miss Adams, that is where his office is." He says, and I sigh. "If you're gonna call me Miss, call me Miss Ivy instead of Miss Adams, I feel like a widowed grandma. Though, I prefer Ivy. In fact, call me Ivy." He bows, "Certainly, Miss Ivy. Please, follow me now."

Drats!

He turns on his heels, walking inside as I follow him. Up the stairs, a few lefts, and we arrive in front of a door.

Sebastian knocks, and a demanding, child-like voice comes out. "Enter." Oh gosh, little boy himself! I already met the devilish sinnamon roll, now I'm meeting the sinnamon roll child!

Sebastian opens the door, and I step inside the grand office, with wooden EVERYTHING it seems.

"You must be Ivy Adams," Ciel says, looking bored from behind his desk. This wasn't as exciting as I'd hope it'd be..."Yup," I say, looking at his big bookshelf. Boooooooookkkkkksssss...

"What are you doing at my place of residence?" He asks demandingly, but with the same bored tone. I look at him in his uncovered eye. "I had to poop."

Ciel's eyebrow twitches. "What? Why is a lady talking like that? What about your strange, inappropriate clothing?"

"Well..." I say, walking over to the couch, and jumping on, before flopping into a laying position. "If you haven't yet noticed, I'm from America, with my accent and all. A state called California, which is gonna be pretty cool in a few years. I mean, gold was great in the past, but Popsicles are coming up! Oooh, and Dreyer's Ice Cream, and..." I look at the butler and his master, and they look very confused. "Nevermind that, what were you wanting to ask me about?" I ask, looking at Ciel.

"Well," he says, regaining his posture, "now, explain your origin."

"Well, I was supposed to go to school in Michigan, but plans changed and I took a trip to beautiful York-"

"We're on a private property outside London." Ciel says.

"-London. And, I went into the woods, because I saw this really cute rabbit. Lost it, but the rabbit was so freaking cute!" I explain, and they both sweat drop. "Anyway, I ended up in this freaky graveyard, so I went in this random direction, had to use the water closet, and ended up here!"

"Do you have any actual useful skills, other than chasing after cute rabbits?" Ciel says, and I think.

"Well..."

"Tell me something that'll impress me." Ciel says, leaning back.

"Who's that Italian guy coming...Dominoes? No..." I trail off, trying to remember the name.

"Damiano?" Sebastian asks, and I snap my fingers at him, pointing at him. "Ding ding, that's correct!" I say, and he nods, as I turn back to Ciel. "Yeah, don't trust him. Con artist. He's a traitor, don't trust him, or give him the money he asks for. Total waste of a few pounds."

Ciel leans forward, eye widening. "Tell me more." He demands, and I sit up, smoothing out my skirt.

"Mr. Damiano has already sold off the particular branch he was in charge of, so he can have more money to hog to himself, much like a hog, hehe. He's so far used the money to get with women, have nice clothes, and live in a bigger than average estate. He's gonna come up and ask you for more money to go to this factory, to either 'fix some problems going on' down there, or 'to ensure more success, yippee!' Mostly because he believes you to be a gullible little boy, and mostly because he's a con artist. It's in his nature, and that's where he is at his best."

"How do you know this, Ivy?" Ciel questions, leaning forward and I smirk.

"Because all pigs look the same," I reply, and he leans back slightly, exchanging looks with Sebastian.

"How do you believe we should resolve this problem, Miss Ivy?"

"Ivy, Ciel, I only told Sebastian to call me Miss Ivy because he keeps adding Miss! Now, the way we resolve this issue... have you Ever heard of the phrase about keeping your enemy on your toes? Speaking of this saying, I think we should knock some good sense into him, and the most effective, and fun, way to do this is to scare him so much, he runs away from the mansion in fright and quits his position immediately!" I say, standing up, clapping my hands together once. "Does this sound good? Yes? No?"

Ciel stands up, looking at Sebastian. "For now, Ivy shall stay as a resident guest here, please see to all her belongings, and put it in a guest room. And get her some proper clothing! She looks like a whore!"

"I ain't no whore!" I exclaim, eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian says with a deep bow, before leaving the room. "And you, Miss Ivy, you shall stay here and help me with case work. Welcome to the mansion, I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian.l" Ciel says, looking at me.

"Sure! Now, for my idea of a scare, how about a little game?" I ask, and Ciel nods slowly. "I'm listening..." he says, and I explain the plan.

"Miss Ivy, the guest is almost here, so we need to prepare you." Sebastian says about 30 minutes later, entering the room. "Why can't I remain like this?" I ask. "It's considered...inappropriate, for a woman to wear that in male company." he says, and I sigh.

"Fine, if it's just a long dress."

"I will also get Mey-Rin to put a corset on you."

"Oh hell no!" I say, standing up from where I was sitting. "Wearing a corset can cause the internal organs to move out of their original positions and being crushed, cause breathlessness and discomfort while moving, compressed lungs, indigestion problems, fractured ribs. Also, redness and chafing of the skin can happen too." I finish, and Ciel's eye widen, while Sebastian smirks.

"You are very knowledgeable for such a young girl, you are about ten years old, are you not?" Sebastian asks, and I sweat drop.

"I'm actually 15... my birthday is in April, when I'm turning 16. I get it, I'm really short! Wait, you thought a ten year old was also a prostitute? Good god!" I exclaim, and both of their eyes widen. "What? How do you know these factsf?!" Ciel exclaims.

"Well, thanks, I guess, but a couple weeks ago I wanted to be a surgeon, and before that a detective... I have studied laws from multiple countries and studied medical terms, conditions, diseases, etcetera too. Just to research what I want as a future job. And before that was an actress..." This time, Sebastian smirks, looking at Ciel, and Ciel nods back. "I think I've chosen a wonderful pawn." Ciel says, and I roll my eyes.

"Hun' if you think I'm going to be a pawn, you're incorrect. I play the game as I want, and if I see fit, I'll leave at any time. Self-suicide, self-quit, whatever you wish to call it." I say, turning from Ciel to face Sebastian. "I'll get ready, no corset though." I tell him, and he sighs in defeat. "Alright, Miss Ivy, I'll lead you to the guest room." Sebastian says, walking out the door as I follow him "these dresses are extra ones we have from when...Miss Elizabeth visits."

"Am I really that short?" I ask, and he walks in the direction of rooms.

"Honestly, yes." He says, and I sigh. "If I may ask, Miss Ivy, why do you have purple in your hair, and how?" He asks, and I instinctively reach up, touching my hair. "Dyes. I thought it looked good." I say, and Sebastian looks back at me.

Sebastian thought for a moment, Miss Ivy _did_ look good with the purple ends in her hair, it was an identifiable feature that made her unique. Ciel had his eyepatch, covering the contract in his right eye, Mey-Rin had her round glasses and pinkish hair in pigtails, and here Miss Ivy was with her odd colored hair ends. The bright, light purple stood out against her vibrant brown hair and sun-kissed skin, making her light blue eyes pop. He admits, he found her large eyes admirable, which are framed with dark, short lashes. Her eyebrows were thick, with a small arch, but it suited her. With a naturally red-pink Cupid's bow shaped lips, and slightly broader nose, she was certainly lovely looking, with a wild, natural beauty. She was of a short stature, which is why he thought she was younger, but she has the curves and bust of a model, even without the corset, and she had a few freckles sprinkled on her cheekbone. And, there was a little dimple on her chin, which is kinda cute. But, she was certainly far from perfection, especially bearing her sharp tongue and bluntness of words, good gracious, how could a woman ever talk like that?!

"Well, I shall take my leave," Sebastian says, stopping in front of a door and bowing, "I must attend to matters at hand before our guest arrives."

"Great, I'll see you later, alligator," I say, and he raises a brow.

"Alligator...?"

"It's an American term," I say hastily, stepping inside the room quickly, shutting the door.

I turn around, and see a large room bigger than 10 dorms at my private school combined, with a four poster bed, a couch, a desk, a japanese changing screen, and a large bookshelf. I see Mey-Rin standing in front of the bed, looking nervous.

"H-hello Miss Adams! I-I am M-mey-Rin!" She says, before picking up a long sleeved light pink dress, with a few ruffles at the bottom, and a large, dark pink bow on the front.

"Call me Ivy, please! And, I remember your name, silly goose! God, we spent all that time preparing for tonight, and you still address me formally? I wish for us to become friends, and you not treat me like some old woman or something," I say with a chuckle, taking the dress, turning to look at the back, that has intricate laces.

"Well, I can put on the dress myself, but I might need some help on the back..." I muse to myself, looking up at Mey-Rin, who's face is flushed. "Are you sick, Mey-Rin?" I ask, and she shakes her head no. "I am fine, M-Ivy!" She says, correcting herself, and I smile in relief. "That's good, I'll be out in un momento..." I say, walking behind the changing screen, stripping myself of my clothes, before putting on the dress. It's kinda long, with the sleeves going half-way up my hand, and the dress being a bit too long on the floor, but it'll work.

"Miss Nina, our seamstress, will come in to our estate to get you some properly fit garments, Ivy." Mey-Rin says, and I exit the changing screen, turning around. "That's good, knowing the clutz I am I'll trip eventually." I say, and I feel her wrap her fingers around the ribbons, pulling them tight.

"Where is your corset, Ivy?" She asks. "I'm not using one, I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine with my body the way it is." I say, and Mey-Rin sighs.

"Well, I'll try my best, even though this dress is supposed to have a corset. Besides, I was informed this dress will be just ruined later..." Mey-Rin says, before yanking on the ribbons. I sharply inhale, sucking in my stomach.

After a few minutes, which feels more like an hour, she finished. "That wasn't too hard, was it now, Ivy?" she asks, and I look at her in bewilderment. "What?!" I ask.

"Well, time to brush your hair!" She says, pulling out a brush, and my jaw drops. "I only brush my hair when it's wet, or it won't be tamed, it's really curly, so no brushes!" I say, and she shakes her head.

"Sorry Ivy, I have my orders..." she says, closing in on me.

10 minutes later-

Groaning in anguish, Mey-Rin apologizes for breaking _another_ wooden hair brush while attempting to brush my hair.

"Just let me do it," I say, taking out the broken-in-half wooden hair brush pieces from my hair. I pull it into a ponytail, with a few curls breaking free and framing my face.

"Does this work?" I ask, and she nods. "I don't know why I didn't think of that, I just wanted to brush your hair out so it was longer." She claims, and I laugh. "Don't worry, one time I babysitted these kids and they got some legos stuck in my hair. This was back when it was longer, and I found it that night when I was taking a shower." I recall, remembering those little brats.

"What's a Lego?" She asks, confused, and I almost face palmed. "It's a children's play toy in America, little bricks, basically." I explain, and she pulls out a pair of black flats.

"Put these on, please." she says, and I hold on up. "These are ridiculously small! What size are these?!" I ask, and she looks confused. "The average 'American' size...6. Why do you ask?" She asks, and I drop both of the shoes on the ground.

"Well, I'm above the average, I wear 11's!" I respond with a chuckle, and Mey-Rin starts apologizing. "No, don't apologize! I just have really big feet, that's all. No one will notice under this dress if I go barefoot." I stand up.

I walk to the door, opening it to see Sebastian there. He looks me up and down critically, before his eyes stop at the bottom of my dress.

"Where is your shoes." he asks, and I sweat drop. How did he know?!

"Well, I wouldn't have fitted in your baby shoes, so I decided on going barefoot. It's nice going shoeless in this stuffy dress, the marble tiles are cool on my feet." I banter, flexing my toes on the ground. Besides, if I stepped on anything, I wouldn't feel it. Hard calluses formed on my feet from years of training.

"I see. I shall take you to my lord's office, where our guest is. Is the plan of yours ready?" He asks, and I smirk.

" _Of course it is,"_ I say, with an authentic sounding Italian voice, and he raises a brow. "You suddenly have an Italian accent?" He asks, and I smirk. "My parents were both voice actors for this company, and they eventually got married. I guess it just runs in the blood, because I can do multiple world accents or character voices." I shrug, using my regular voice.

Sebastian leads me to Ciel's office, before knocking. "Ciel, you're visitor Ivy is here to see you," he says, opening the door.

"Another visitor?" an Italian voice asks, when the door opens, and a small woman walks in. Tan skin, with dark brows and dark hair, with a big bust and nice hips, the Italian man's jaw dropped.

What a perv! Finding a girl probably half his age hot!

" _Ciel, it is nice to see you."_ I say with the accent, walking towards Ciel, curtsying to him. I turn around and look at the Italian man in shock, pretending I had not noticed him.

" _Sorry, I did not see you there!"_ I say in fake shock, before I turn and curtsy to him. _"I am Ivy Adams, call me what you wish."_

"O-oh! I am Mr. Damiano," he responds back, "I didn't know Mr. Phantomhive had other guests with him at the moment."

" _The more the merrier,"_ I respond back with a fake giggle, sitting on Ciel's arm rest. He looks up at me with this 'do I have to' look, and I slightly nod. He sighs, wrapping his arm around my waist loosely.

"Let us continue our game," Ciel says, and Mr Damiano eyes the hand around my waist, before looking away quickly. No... this won't do.

"It's my turn," Ciel says, reaching forward. " _Ciel, can I do it?"_ I ask, looking at him with big eyes.

"Go ahead, I see why not." He says, leaning back in his chair. I lean forward to spin the spinner, exposing my cleavage. A woman has gotta do whatever to work their plan, just remember that. I feel Mr Damiano's gaze on my chest, as I spin it. God, this Dominoes guy is such a perv...

" _Drats! I got us bewitched by the eyes of the dead! I'm sorry Ciel, but I lost us a turn."_ I pout, looking at Ciel. He sighs in annoyance. "Rotten luck, your turn Damiano." Ciel says, and I lean back to my original position, looking at Damiano.

He looks at my chest, and at where Ciel's hand lay on my waist for a bit longer. I roped him into the trap...now all I have to do is wait.

"Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would-" he says, but Ciel shakes his head to silence him. "Go on, it's your turn."

"Oh, yes. I just spin this then," Damiano says, before he spins the spinner. "Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…"

"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel asks bored, looking at the game.

"Oh, I see. Right, I move six," Damiano says, respinning.

"You don't. That's three." Ciel says, looking up at him.

"What? But…" Damiano rejects Ciel's words, looking confused.

" _I guess, because you lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half other number of spaces_." I explain, and Damiano nods nervously.

"Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?" He asks, and Ciel looks at him seriously with one eye. " I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again." Ciel looks at the board, than back up again at Damiano. "Your body is burnt by raging flames." Damiano's eyes widen in shock.

Sebastian knocks on the door, before entering."Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served. Tonight, we are dining outside." Sebastian says, and Damiano looks relieved to see Sebastian enter.

"Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord and lady?" Damiano asks, and Ciel nods coolly. "We shall finish the game later." Ciel says, and Damiano's eye twitches.

"Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose." Damiano says, and I stand up, and so does Ciel.

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Ciel looks up at Damiano. "It's much more interesting to see it all the way through." Ciel and I make our way to the door.

"How childish." Damiano mutters under his breath, and Ciel looks behind him, straight at Damiano. Sebastian's gaze hardens, and I smile.

"Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!" Damiano says hastily, holding up his hands defensively. Sebastian's eyes harden slightly, and so does Ciel's.

" _I agree with Mr. Damiano, it takes one to know one."_ I say, looking back at him, giving him a playful wink. He smirks slightly, and I smile lightly at him, before turning around. My fake smile falls through, and a mischievous smirk replaces it. This will be so much fun!

We are led outside to the table, and I sit on the end closest to Damiano, with Ciel on the opposite end. We had planned it out to be this way, but when Damiano saw the extra chair near one of the heads, he went to that chair. Ciel looked at me and nodded, and I nodded back at him.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi, courtesy of our chef Baldroy." Sebastian responds, and I smile. It was literally shredded beef that Baldroy messed up.

"A pile of raw beef. And this is din-"

" _Oh, I haven't had donburi since I was a child!_ " I say, pretending to be excited, " _It will be wonderful to have donburi again!"_

"Yes, Donburi is truly wonderful. Haven't you ever heard of it, Mr. Damiano? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!" Sebastian says, trying to make the dish as appetizing as a 5 class meal. "This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" Damiano says, applauding lightly. I giggle slightly, applauding too to cover up for my laugh. " _Wonderful_!" I echo, feeling like a mime-bird. God, this was so boring so far...

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin." Sebastian says, as Mey-Rin stands there shakily.

"Yes, sir!" she responds, but continues to stand there.

"Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." Sebastian whispers in her ear, as Mey-Rin blushes. I roll my eyes, taking a bite of the tasty donburi. Poor Mey-Rin, she had no idea what would happen. And Sebastian, why did the demon have to be so hot and confuse girls?

"Of course, yes, sir!" she clanks forward to our side of the table, and holds up the bottle of wine.

"W-would you like one too, Miss Adams?" she asks, using a formal name in front of the guest.

" _No thank you, I don't drink."_ I respond, I'm not gonna be an alcoholic under-aged teen!

Mey-Rin starts having fantasies about Sebastian, and pours the wine on to the table cloth, but the pig Damiano doesn't notice a thing.

Sebastian does the tablecloth pull of amazingness, and the other servants rush Mey-Rin away.

"Where did the tablecloth go?" Damiano asks, looking at the table, and I stiffle my giggle by eating some more Donburi.

"I noticed a speck of dirt, and had Sebastian remove the table cloth." Ciel says, acting all modest, when he too was surprised.

"Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian says, holding the table cloth in his hand.

"Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."

"Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants." Wow Ciel, you are so modest of your sexy-ass demon butler.

"My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian says his line, and I eat more Donburi to hide a squeal in amazingness of that line I just witnessed. His catch phrase in real life! Now that I think about it, if you rearrange the letters, it's 'I am simply one butler of hell', because he's a demon. That's hilarious!

Ciel *humphs*, and we return to our meal.

"We shall return to our game, no?" Ciel asks, standing up from the table. Damiano sweats at his brow, but nods anyway.

" _Oh, I forgot something! I'll return to you all soon!_ " I say, standing up, walking from the table and to the set spot where I'd do our plan.

* * *

 _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead._

Ciel's voice echoes in Damiano's mind, as he runs in a hallway to find the drawing room, when he stumbles upon Miss Adams, facing the door to her room.

"Qui-quickly Miss Adams! We must flee this mansion, it is haunted!" Damiano says, and I smirk, rolling my eyes into the back of my head, turning around to face Damiano. I open my mouth, as thick, red liquid oozes out, running down my chin and on to my dress. Truthfully, it's just cherry juice.

" _Grandine Beezlebub,_ " I say, forcing my voice to go deep with the fake accent, as I walk towards him. _"Grandine Beezlebub!_ " I spit out the rest of the cherry juice out at him, splashing on the front of his suit, as I reach my hand out to touch him, but he lets out a girly, high-pitched scream and runs away to another hallway.

Snickering to myself, I wipe the juice away with the back of my hand, and I walk to the corner of the hallway, turning right, then a left, before I reach Ciel's parlor door, and enter.

Ciel is inside, chuckling, and he looks out the window, where we see Mr. Damiano limping away from the mansion. "Mamma Mia!" He calls out into the night, and I giggle.

"Well, wasn't that something," I say, sitting down in the chair from across Ciel, eyeing the board game. "I'll finish for Mr. Damiano. It's only a board game, not the Jumanji trick we pulled on the pig Italian." This, sadly, seemed it would follow the anime. Or, it would be a mix, but who knew? Only time would tell.

"Agreed, that was most amusing." He says, and I spin the spinner. "Move 4," he says, and I move it.

"You are chained to this spot for the rest of this game," Ciel reads, before he looks up at me. "I win."

"Yeah, yada yada yada, you won. On my first move," I humph out, crossing my arms.

He smirks, and I get up.

"Good night you doofy," I say, walking over to him in his chair, enveloping him in a bone-tight hug.

"W-what are you doing! Get off of me!" he says, pushing me off him.

"Is everything all right?" Sebastian asks, opening the door.

"She attacked me!" Ciel complained, and I humped, crossing my arms. "A hug isn't an attack!" I banter back. "Open up your heart more, and be expecting more hugs from me! Hehe..." I say, walking over to Sebastian.

"Ciel, a hug is a way of showing affection to another, like so," I wrap my arms around Sebastian in a sort-of hug, since I'm 5' flat and Sebastian is 6'1", and my face goes into his lower chest. He's shorter than The Rock, which is funny. Who's more awesome, The Rock or Sebastian? The Rock is pretty great, but Sebastian is one hell of a butler...

The Rock wins.

"You are very short," Ciel says, looking at the height difference, and I sweat drop. "I know what I am, but so are you! You're only like...my height. So we're both stuck in the same rowboat! Haha!" I say, pointing at him.

"I can still grow, at least. You're probably done." He says, and I think back to Health class. Girls reach their full adult height between ages 15-17...

I fall on my knees, on to the ground, as I look up at the ceiling. "Whyyyyyyyy..." I call out in anguish, before I place my hand to my heart, "do I not care." I seriously say, before looking at Ciel, who has a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm a 'meme queen' hun, simple roasts against me is like having a candle that's not lit in the same room I am in." I say, standing up, looking at Sebastian.

"What is a meme queen?" Ciel asks, confused by the American's way of speaking, but I just ignore him.

"I kinda forgot where my room is, hehe, so can you show me where it is?" I ask, and he bows shortly. "Certainly, Miss Ivy." He says, and we exit the room, as he shows me to where the guest bedroom is.

"Isn't Ciel's room right next to mine?" I ask, and Sebastian nods to confirm my thoughts.

"He...he...he..." I say, rubbing my hands together evilly. "What time does Ciel go to bed at, and wake up at?" I ask, and he thinks.

"He falls asleep at 10:00 usually, and wakes up at 7:00." Precisely 9 hours to fuck up Ciel.

"That's very useful information, how do you know the exact time he falls asleep at?" I ask, as we enter the hallway my room is in. "I'm simply one hell of a butler," he says with a smirk, stopping in front of my room.

"Correction, you're simply one butler of hell." I say with a wink, and the smirk falls off his face. I giggle, and open the door.

"Miss Ivy, is there anything you'd like to let me know?" He asks, and I pretend to look confused. "Know what? You're attitude clearly shows you'd rather be in hell than deal with some of the things Ciel orders." I state, and the smirk grows back on his face.

"You are certainly right, Miss Ivy. Your belongings are in the closet in the room, and if I may ask..."

"Yes?" I reply, and he looks very confused about the next question.

"What is Victoria's Secret? Is it a dark one, or is it simply something personally weird? The Phantomhives have deep connections with the queen, so I'd just like to know for future reference." He asks, and I hold in my laughter. Oh god, this is hilarious!

"Well, you can't tell this to the public, but," I whisper, "Victoria's Secret is she secretly plays with children's toys."

(A/N- apparently my dad asked my mom what Victoria's Secret was about 10 years ago, and she told them in the dressing room they have cookies, so my dad thought that's why the dressing rooms took forever, was because they had 'cookies' back there. Turned out, he asked an employee friend who worked their if their cookies were good. I DIED)

Sebastian's eyes widen, as his smirk grows. "I'll keep this for future reference, good night, Miss Ivy." He says with a bow, before turning and leaving.

I walk into my room, and I reach my hands to the back of my dress, undoing the laces. I slip the silk off of my arms, and the dress falls off, pooling around my ankles. I step out of the dress, and I'm only in my panties and a bra.

So, now that I think about it, the only things I currently own is the things I bought. So I have textbooks, which I'll study from so I don't end up stupid, clothes, bras, books, shoes...

Why didn't I just wear those shoes I bought earlier instead of going barefoot? Nevermind, I can't change what's happened.

I take off my bra, putting on a comfy bralette and running shorts, taking my hair out of the ponytail, and I pull out a book and read.

I look at the clock, and it reads '9:50.' I hear some faint rustling noises from the side of the wall my bed was on, and a mischievous grin comes across my face.

I pull out the drum pedal replacement I got for my sister at the mall, setting it on my bed, as I dragged the couch about a foot away from the wall. Grabbing the drum pedal, I place it on the floor, where once I press on the pedal it would hit the wall.

I open my book, continuing to read, when the clock chimes '10:00'. Time to start, hehe.

Pressing my foot on to the pedal, the weight hits the wall, making a _bump_ sound. I smirk, so Ciel will definitely here it.

I continue press the foot pedal to a beat that constantly changes, so Ciel will not be able to get used to it and fall asleep. The clock chimes 11, and I stop. I can almost here Ciel's sigh of relief, and I turn the page, continuing to read.

A few pages later, I reach the end of the chapter, and I start pressing the pedal again.

"What is that bloody pounding coming from!?" Ciel's muffled voice says, and loud, angry footsteps come from the other room.

I quickly jump into bed with my book and pedal, pulling the covers up and closing my eyes as Ciel slams open the door. I shift in bed in accordance to the noise, when I'm really just taking the pedal and pushing it down lower in case the covers are removed. I feel a small hand lightly hitting my cheeks. "What are you doing, Ivy?!" Ciel says, and I turn the other way in the bed.

"Trying to sleep..." I groggily mutter, shooing him away. "Get up or I'll throw ice water on you." he says, and I sit up in the bed, covers falling off my chest, as I scratch my head.

"What in the world are you wearing on your chest?! Wear something less revealing!" Ciel demands, blushing like crazy, looking at my chest. Oh yeah, bras aren't officially invented until 1914.

"I have boobs, big deal. Lumps of fat on a woman's chest, sue me." I say, and Ciel just turns around, stalking out of the room. Whatever.

I flop on to the bed, pulling the covers up, and quickly falling asleep. Who knew dying, than not dying, than dying, than not dying again could be so exhausting.

* * *

I wake up, looking at the clock. 5 AM, perfect. Though it was hard to imagine, I'm an early riser, mostly because no one else in my family was up at that time, and I could eat as much food as I want without being judged.

Looking around bewildered, this isn't my room! Wait... I was in the world of Kuroshitsuji because I kinda died.

Getting out of my bed, I go into my closet, pulling out my new moccasins, throwing them on. I don't think anyone will be up this early, and if they are I'll make them some breakfast too.

Heading to the hallway where I saw the staircases leading to the servant's area and kitchen, I plopped down the stairs, turning left to be greeted by a kitchen.

"Food, food, what's going to land in my stomach this morning?" I mutter, searching the cabinet for food to make more food.

Oh yeah, those are called ingredients.

I quickly make the batter and pans, and make double chocolate banana pancakes, double chocolate meaning chocolate chips and the batter being chocolate.

"Makin' pancakes makin' chonana pancakes," I say, flipping some pancakes over. "Take some 'naners and I'll put it in a pancake." I suck at singing well if I'm not in the shower, but I can rap like hell! Like, I'm great and all at singing when it's a shower performance, but rapping is my forte.

"Chonana pancakes that's what we're gonna make, chona-na pancakes~!" I put the finished pancakes onto a platter, as I make some more.

I make some more batter, after I have about 20 pancakes stacked up, and as it sits I grab the slices of bacon I found some bacon strips in the refrigerator, and I sizzle some up on the grill.

"Ohh~ that smells so delicious!" Mey-Rin's voice calls out. "Agreed! I wonder what Sebastian is cooking, he usually doesn't start until 6:00 and it's currently 5:30," Baldroy's voice responds. "Whatever it is, it must be important if he's starting early!" Finny responds, and the trio enter the kitchen, to see their master's friend, Miss Ivy, almost half naked, making food!

"Oh, hey guys," I say, turning around to face them. "I made chonana pancakes."

"Ahhhh!" They say, covering their eyes. "Ivy! You are dressed so indecently, especially in front of males!" Mey Rin says, and I look down. "Oh yeah, I'm in my bra and shorts. I should really be wearing an apron, in case I spill batter." Mey-Rin hastily takes off her apron, passing it to me, as I tie it on.

"Okay, you men, I guess I'm decent now. Do you want some chonana pancakes?" I ask, and Finny takes his hands off his eyes. "Chonana?"

"Chocolate Banana, I'm making more, but there's about 20 on the platter right there." I say, and Chibi Tanaka walks in.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he says, and I laugh. I guess that's what I look like right now. "You're right, Tanaka, that's what I am!" I let out a laugh. "Each of you can evenly have 5 pancakes right now, since I'm making more. Also, bacon is coming up." I say, taking the bacon that was sizzling, putting it on another platter, setting it before them on the counter.

They all start tearing up, except Tanaka, and I look at them concerned. "Are you all okay?" I ask, putting more batter on the pans. "N-no one's ever made us breakfast without us doing something for them!" Finny says, wiping his tears away.

"Well, friends do stuff for friends without expecting anything in return." I say, cleaning up the area I wasn't using, making more batter.

"Well, I'll help you if you need any help in the kitchen now!" Baldroy says, giving a cheeky smile.

"Yes! And I too!" Mey-Rin says, "Me three!" Finny says. "Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka says, and I smile.

"Well, you guys can pour milk, and pull out the maple syrup. Oh! And set the table over there so we can all eat together family-style. There's 6 chairs, so that will be enough space for us to eat at." I say, nodding over to the small circular table in the corner. The trio salute me, before they get to work. I smile, and I finish up all the pancakes, setting 2 stacks of 20 each on the table, setting 20 pancakes aside for Sebastian and Ciel. Even if Sebastian doesn't eat it, it's the thought that counts.

We all sit down at the table, me next to Finny and Mey-Rin, as Baldroy and Tanaka sit next to Finny.

"Thank you for the meal!" They exclaim, and I laugh. "Don't worry about it, let's dig in!" I say, and they all look at me confused.

"Sorry, it's an American term. It means 'let's eat!'" I say, and they all nod in understandment, before grabbing pancakes and bacon, drizzling syrup on it.

"Ahhhh! These are delicious, I've never had 'chonana' pancakes before!" Finny says, stacking 10 on his plate. Baldroy also had 10, while Mey-Rin had 5 and Tanaka had 3. Me? I had 12! I haven't eaten since last night! Besides, I made smaller pancakes than the usual large ones I make, to make more.

"That's a lot of food, how do you manage to eat so much without looking like you ate so much?!" Mey-Rin asks on my 8th pancake, and I shrug. "High metabolism," I say, taking another bite. They all sweat drop, but continue to eat.

In all honesty, it's probably because of all the training I used to do at school, but mixed with my high metabolism I ate almost all 525,600 minutes of the year.

"What is going on in here?" Sebastian's voice calls out, and we all turn around to look at him, with pancakes stuffed in our cheeks, and Finny and I having milk mustaches.

"Well," I say, swallowing my pancake and wiping away my milkstache. "We had a pancake party. With chonana pancakes."

"A pancake party...with chonana pancakes..." Sebastian says, looking at the servants, as they nod in agreement. Sebastian sighs, "You do realize it's 6:00 in the morning."

"Yup." I reply, pointing at the rest of the stack. "I made some for you and Ciel if you want them." I say, pointing at the extra stack of pancakes.

"Miss Ivy, what exactly is a 'chonana pancake?'" Sebastian asks, "And why are you scantily clad?"

"I'm wearing an apron now, so it's not exactly very inappropriate, so I'm not scantily clad. I usually wear just my panties and bra to bed."

Unaware of what was going on behind me, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny got nose bleeds at the thought of Ivy in her 'bra' and just underwear, even though Victorian Era underwear was like grandma's underpants. They quickly wiped it with their napkins, once they got glares from Sebastian.

"Besides, chonana pancakes are chocolate and banana, which is a great combination!" I say, and he smiles. "I see, I'll have to try some."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm surprised I haven't seen you actually eat anything," I say, very well knowing he doesn't have to eat since he's a demon, but I'll just pretend I don't know for now, giving smart-ass comments here and there.

"Well, a butler shouldn't eat during his times of service," he says, and I nod. "I see..." I say, going back to where I was sitting. "Well, Sebastian, since I already took care of breakfast for blueberry, you can sit with us if you wish." I take a bite of the remaining 2 pancakes I had, as the chocolatey banana goodness exploded in my mouth.

"I have some duties I must attend to, but thank you." He says with a bow, and I nod at him. He leaves the room, and I exhale through my nose.

"You're so informal with Sebastian!" Mey-Rin says, "Have you met before?"

"Nope, I just treat everyone I know as a friend, until they make horrible mistakes, like trying to harm another one of my friends." I say with a smile. "Besides, I don't get angry often, so I'm usually pretty happy." Except when I'm 105% pissed, than I will literally murder anyone if they're an asshat. Or, I'll just fake it.

"That's nice!" Finny says, and Baldroy nods.

The servants put away their dishes, and set off to do their daily chores. I put away my dishes, and look up at the clock. It's currently 6:20. Uppity up time, Ciel!

I retrace the directions to my room, but go one over.

I open the door, and smirk. Ciel had no idea what I was gonna do! hA!

I walk to the curtains, swishing them open. "Good morning USA!" I say/yell, "I have a feeling it's gonna be a wonderful day!"

Ciel started to stir, and I pulled off his covers. "The sun in the sky has a smile on his face!" Ciel twitched, before opening one eye. "What are you doing Ivy..." he grumbles, and I smirk.

"And he's shining a salute to the American race!" I say, before walking to his bed side, tossing him his eye patch.

"Oh boy it's swell to say!" I say, "Good morning USA!" I do a cartwheel to the door.

"Good morning USA!" I yell out, before I step out the door, slamming it closed. Master meme queen-Ivy.

* * *

I got dressed in a pair of short-short jeans, with a light grey loose tank top and black flip flops. Thank god I bought a few leg razors... my legs were BEARS! I don't shave oftenly, which is obvious with the few cuts on my leg.

I put my hair in the space buns, and I go to the parlor room, where I figured everyone would be, because this is most likely the second episode of the anime.

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made we- who is this fine beauty here?" Lau asks, as an unfamiliar face enters the room, wearing clothes that Ran Mao would never wear herself. But, it suited her well.

"This is my resident guest, Ivy Adams," Ciel says, taking a sip from his tea. "She will be residing here for a bit."

"Pleasure to meet you all, please call me Ivy." I say, waving at everyone, as I sit on the couch next to Ciel.

"Oh, you are so pretty!" Madame Red says, looking me up and down. "Unusual clothing, and I take it from your accent you are from America?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you, too. That shade of red is just darling, I must say. Some reds are very ugly, if you know what I mean?" I respond back, and she nods. "I understand, some reds lack the vibrantness that they should be carrying. Speaking of red, call me Madame Red, I'm Ciel's best aunt." she says, gushing about the color.

"Pleasure," I say, nodding at her, turning towards the Chinese man. "I am Lau, and here is Ran Mao," he says, "you are certainly lovely. Care to join me sometime for some fun?" He asks, and Ciel scowls. "Please don't rope my guests into your harem, Lau." Ciel says, taking a sip from his tea.

"I'll hit you up sometime to go to a bar or something," I say with a smile, "you seem like the life of a party."

"See? At least someone agrees I'm the life of a party." He says to Madame Red, and she rolls her eyes. "The sad-looking butler in the corner is Grell, but Sebastian is a much finer butler than Grell." Madame Red says, as Sebastian passes me a tea cup. I nod at him in thanks, and Madame Red reaches over and starts rubbing Sebastian's ass. Noice! I take a sip of the tea, and try not to cringe. Come on Ivy...just imagine it's hot chocolate...

"Grell, learn something from Sebastian." she says, and Sebastian shudders in shock. "Sebastian, you are a fine looking man, come work for me instead!" She drawls, and I giggle. "Go get it Madame Red!" I encourage, but Sebastian just turns and glares at me, and I shudder.

Sebby is being scary~!

Ciel coughs, "Madame Red." he mumbles, and she rubs the back of her head apologetically.

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau asks, and Ciel shrugs. "Perhaps."

Omg, what if it was a drag trafficker, who was dressed up as a drag queen and exported makeup and wigs all over England?!

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" Madame Red says, and Lau stands up.

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." Lau claims, patting Ciel's head, and Ciel looks extremely bored.

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" Madame Red, and Lau just takes his hand on Ciel's head, placing it on mine.

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam." he says, before taking his hands and squeezing my space buns. "What an odd color, and your hair is very curly, how do you get it like this?" He asks, and I take a sip of my tea. "It's always like this, I just put it in buns to keep it out of my face." I say, and Madame Red glares at Lau.

"Don't touch Ivy now!" She says, standing up, swatting his hands away from my buns, before she looks at them

"May I..."

"Go ahead." I say, and she squeezes them too. "Oh, your hair is so soft!" she says, "And so poofy too, I love the curls, I see where you were at Lau. This is very amusing, do you ever squeeze your hair?" She asks. "Occasionally, especially when they're mega poofy. They become like HUGE cotton balls, it's amazing." I tell her, and she nods. "If they were only red, this would make my day..." she mutters.

"Can you please unhand my guest." Ciel says, and Madame Red sighs, releasing my hair. "Good gracious..." Ciel mutters, standing up, leaving the room. Oh shit, he's gonna be kidnapped!

I stand up, nodding to Madame Red, Ran Mao and Lau, before following Ciel and Sebastian,

"Young master, Miss Ivy, today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian asks, and Ciel sighs. "No, bring it to my study." he says, and Sebastian nods. "Certainly."

"He's gonna be kidnapped. But, let it happen, this is how we get the drugs." I mutter quietly, almost silent, but I'll know Sebastian will hear me with his demon hearing. He perks up, looking at me, and I chase after Ciel.

"Wait up!" I call, running to his side. "What are you doing, Ivy." he asks, and I fall into pace with him. "Is it not obvious? I'm coming with you! Maybe because I want to enjoy your company, or the giant bookshelf in your office."

"Fine, as long as you don't bother me too much." he says, and I smirk. I wanna see if I can resist chloroform from a method I read in a book, back from when I wanted to be a professional assassin! That was...when I went to school on scholarship? Now, I could care less what I was, as long as I was happy.

We enter his office, and two hands reached out, placing a cloth on Ciel's mouth and one on mine. I instantly go limp, holding my breath all the while and the cloth is removed from my mouth. Dumbass kidnapper, you hold it over for one second longer just in case.

First, chloroform causes your extremities to go numb; next your vision and hearing begin to fail. Complete unconsciousness sets in a few seconds later, depending if you keep breathing it in. Recovery generally occurs as soon as the chloroform is removed, though it may be a few minutes before the user feels completely normal. One of the reasons it's no longer used as a drug in my time is that people put under sometimes wouldn't wake up. The cause of death would be heart or respiratory failure. It's also liver toxic. Of course, no one in the late 1800's know these facts, because of their lack of medical technology, and their ignorance.

I feel shuffling, and a window opening, and we were off. I knew the mansion where we would be held captive was a while away, so I'll just doze off for now...

* * *

I wake up next to Ciel in the room of a mansion, with this blonde guy with hair longer than mine lamenting.

"And, when we're done with you, your woman will become ours." he says, and I perk up. "Wha' now?" I ask, shifting my hands. They were in handcuffs, and if I remember from my history books, where I feel it was flat with an arch, kinda shaped like a U, but the U has a top. My wrist are pretty small, and these cuffs were obviously meant for someone older. I just slipped them off my wrist using my fingers, keeping my hands behind my back. I've done this a lot in 8th grade when we did mock-kidnapping and mock-kidnaps, with mock-torturing and mock-tortures for the AP classes.

The blonde guy starts lamenting about all the drugs he's gonna sell in England once he gets rid of the Queen's Watch dog, and I chuckle.

"Boy, a man in an alley way has more drugs than you, and probably makes more. You plan on selling pure drugs? Mix it with something else, so you can sell more. No one sells the drugs pure, which is where your business will be failing at." I say, and he raises a brow at me.

"How would such a small, pretty thing know about the drug and mafia world? You're, like, 10?" He asks, and I glare.

"I'm 15 and fun sized, for your information. And, I grew up in Oakland. Some of my cousins were drug dealers, my teacher was a drug dealer, and half my class was smoking marijuana in 4th grade," I say, lifting up my arms, so the loosely bound ropes around me popped off. The mafia's leaders eyes widen, and he lifts his gun.

"Boy, chill. I just wanna crack my back." I say, standing up, stretching my arms, leaning back so my back cracks. "That was nice, I was starting to get stiff." I walk to the couch, and sit down on it. "Continue lamenting, I don't plan on escaping within the next 10 minutes." I say, and Ciel looks at me with a confused look. "Ivy, what are you doing." he says, and I shrug.

"Multiple things, but not marijuana, heroin, crack, ecstasy, angel dust, bleach-"

"Bleach is not a drug, Ivy." Ciel states, looking bored.

"But I'm not doing it, so I won't die." I tell Ciel, and he rolls his visible eye.

"You were always with the mafia, correct? You followed me to my study to make sure I got kidnapped, that's how you were easily able to fake the Italian accent!" Ciel accuses, and I roll my eyes.

"Heck no, these Italians are losers." I say, and the ponytail man glares at me.

Mister Ponytail Mafia man picks up a phone, and starts talking with these guys, when his eyes widen.

That must be Sebastian.

"H-hello?" Mister ponytail says, and the room goes silent.

"Is my master and Miss Ivy there?" He asks, though it sounds like a faint whisper from where I am.

"Hi Sebastian! Did you eat my chonana pancakes yet?" I say loudly, and a gun is pressed into my forehead.

"No guns at my head, please. It may leave an ugly, circular mark." I say cheerfully, and the gun is still there. I sigh.

"Whatever," I huff out, laying on the couch. Sebastian will be here soon, but I'd rather it be The Rock.

The Rock is way cooler.

I fell asleep, too boring.

* * *

I wake up to find myself being carried over someone's shoulder, as they run through the woods. "Damn it, the fight's already over?" I ask, looking at Sebastian's face.

"Afraid so, Miss Ivy. Why were you not bound, if I may ask?" Sebastian says. "Didn't feel like it. Thanks for rescuing us, though."

"I'm afraid you weren't unharmed, though. And, a bruise on your leg." he says, looking at a bruise on my arm.

"Oh, this? I think I got this for elbowing a bitch who cut in front of me at the line at the food court. She blocked me with this hard box of a boyfriend, but I got his number at the end. And, I cut my legs this morning while shaving." I explain, and Sebastian looked lost at bitch. "I'm afraid to ask about the bruised leg." he says truthfully. "Oh, that's because I failed to dodge a dodgeball in gym." I say, having a war flashback. Jeff is wicked good at throwing knives, and dodgeballs.

We got to our property, and Sebastian set Ciel down. "Sebastian, you can put me down now." I say, and he smirks, before he switches me from shoulder to bridal style.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ivy, but Ciel has ordered me to carry you around until he says to set you down." Sebastian says, and my jaw drops, and I turn to Ciel.

"Why?" I ask, and he smirks. "Revenge for this morning, and it's amusing to see you in such a defenseless state. You aren't a very good pawn at fighting, but a smart one."

Excuse me? I was top of my class!

"Well, if I'm a smart pawn, that means I am good at tactics, meaning I'm good at fighting, with my sharp sword tongue, or my..." I hesitate, looking in the distance. Ciel follows my line of vision, and so does Sebastian, and I reach my head up, headbutting Sebastian. His arms' strength falters for a split second, and I roll out of his arms, tucking on to the ground, before I stand up.

"-my head! Smart people must use their heads to think, or else they'll die in a ditch!" I explain cheerfully, and Ciel smirks.

"Now, Ciel. You must listen to my advice now, since we're 2-1, and I'm in the lead with the wall pounding." I say, and the smirk falls off his face. "That was you?!"

"Treat your butler kindly, use please more, alright? Afterall, he can either eat your soul with ease, so it is not to hurt, or he can sink fangs into it, making you suffer in anguish 'til the end." Sebastian's and Ciel's faces go serious.

"Sebastian-" Ciel starts, as Sebastian steps forward.

"No, don't." I say, holding a hand up. "I'm not gonna be a little snitch and blabber to anyone, but I'm going to be freaking Mary Poppin's and Nanny McPhee's love child, because I'm gonna whoop all your asses into shape! Like," I point to Ciel, "making you enjoy your young life 'til death do us part, and" I point at Sebastian, "to make you do human things with enjoyment! Though you're a demon from hell, and lived longer than us, and will continue to outlive us, you must enjoy life. Life is more delicious than poptarts or chonanas."

"I look forward to seeing you attempt these feats." Sebastian says, exchanging glances with Ciel, both donned with a smirk, and I arch a brow.

Turning from them, I walk inside the house and turn to the kitchen, smile forming on my face...

Now that I live here in their world, I can save characters who unjustly died, rewrite the wrongs to rights...

I can rewrite the ending.

* * *

OMAKE 1

"Lol, you died you little bitch. Time to be reaped, lol!" Grell says, as I flip my straight hair over my abercombie hoodie, frowning.

"How can I, Princess Taylor Ivy Celeste-Taylor, die?" I say in a silky smooth voice, as Will and Grell blush.

"Omg you're so pretty! We'll save you by sending you back in time!" William says, and I smile, revealing perfect, straight white teeth.

"Okay!"

_DOO DOO DOOOOO, DO DO DO WOOOO_

"Woah! I'm in the 1800s!" I say, as I feel something on my head twitch. Placing my hands on my perfectly straight and natural raiNBOW hair, I find a set of ears!

"Eek! I guess I'm a neko now because Sebastian likes cats, and would like a cat-human hybrid!" I say, as I walk to the mansion, and Ciel and Sebastian pop out.

"Omg please kiss me you're so hot," Ciel says, ripping open his shirt to reveal his creamy chest.

"Omg you're so pretty I'm blushing so much asdfghjkkl," Sebastian says, turning away as he blushes.

"SERVANTS! COME HERE WITH THE WELCOME CAKE!1!" Ciel says, opening the door, revealing One Direction in maid uniforms?!

"We'll become you're besties! Here's some chocolate cake!" They sing to me, and I applaud as they hold up a cake laced with my name.

"Since you're part neko, meaning you're a cat, I guess we'll adopt you," Sebastian cooes, blushing like crazy.

And that's the story of how One Direction, Sebastian and Ciel adopted me.

The end of the stereotypical Kuroshitsuji fanfiction!

* * *

JK-the real story will be updated the 14th. Tune in daily until the 25th (when the final chapter for now will be) for more Ivy Adams adventures!


	2. 2: Ivy and the Waltz

On with la story!

* * *

"Wake up, Miss Ivy. We're going into town." Sebastian says, shaking the spunky, short, mysterious girl.

"No mom... I want a cheeseburger from McDonald's with no cheese, not a giant pickle..." she mutters, and Sebastian deadpans.

A few days ago, this strange American girl with the ends of her her dyed purple showed up at his young master's estate, and she has proved herself to be very useful. But, Sebastian didn't know how she knew that Ciel would be kidnapped. She also didn't seem easily angered, and though she acts quite stupid, she was rather smart.

For a human, of course.

"Get up, or I'm getting the ice water." Sebastian says bluntly, and the girl sits up quickly, opening her light blue eyes that sparkled, though she just woke up. She was in her 'bra' again, that had a sleeveless cotton white shirt on top of it that had a picture of what seemed to be a country. This shirt was confusing, as it said 'get n', followed by this country's picture, finished with 'ed.' (A/N-google the shirt 'get naked alaska')

"I brought you breakfast," Sebastian says, and the girl's blue eyes sparkled brightly. "Sweet!"

"I also brought you Earl Grey tea to compliment the scones." Her eyes dulled, and she looked up at him. "As much as your food is delicious and amazing, and the tea is really good, I absolutely hate tea."

His eyebrow twitches, "But, I've seen you drink tea before. May I ask why the sudden change of heart has occurred?" He asks, and the girl shrugs. "When we had guests, I didn't want to seem rude, so I drank it, imagining it was hot chocolate. I did that as a kid with broccoli, imagining it was a bar of chocolate. Ah, I was such a fat ass..."

"I shall note this, forgive my insolence." he says, making his way to the door. "No, Sebastian, come back!" I say, and he turns towards me. "Yes?" He asks, bangs falling over his face.

"Don't worry about the tea thing, you didn't know. Anyway, do you have anywhere you need to be?" I say, and he thinks. "No, not for 10 more minutes." He says, and I smile.

"Than sit, you can relax a bit, and can have the tea I didn't drink." I say, and he smiles slightly. "I guess why not, thank you." He says, sitting on the couch beside my bed. Stiffly, if I may add.

Not drinking the damn tea he made me, of course. Damn demon, there's starving children in Quebecistan!

"I have an idea, we can play a game. Not a silly board game, but a game called '20 questions', where we find out more questions about each other, and respond honestly and truthfully. Ask anything, really."

"Interesting," Sebastian mused. Sebastian can find out how she knew of all the information, and this information would be useful to him or his young master. "I'll participate."

"Great!" I respond, finally! I can understand the things not given in the anime or manga, or things I forgot.

"May I ask first?" Sebastian asks, "Shoot." I reply, and he arches a brow. "That means go on, or ask away." I explain, and he nods in understandment.

"The question is, how did you know Ciel would be kidnapped?" He asks, and I recall the events.

(You don't have to read, it's a summary) "Well excuse this lengthy excuse, but this is basically how. Madam Red questioned Ciel if he believed that one of his guests was a drug trafficker, and Ciel had a particularly annoyed expression on his face. His eyebrow twitched thrice slightly, indicating that three of the people not present in the room would be a person of suspicious activity. Ciel became very annoyed when the two started squeezing my hair buns, and he left the room. This is indicating he had a meeting with those 3 present, that didn't go well, meaning he was already shorted out from those people's odd behaviors. Because of this bluntness, he may have agitated one of these three people at the meeting, who thought he was acting very flippant for a child. Also, drug dealers have to get supplies from some place, meaning they usually belong to a larger operation. And, drugs are illegal in England, meaning the money for these drugs have to come from an outside factor, being a mafia. And, for this mafia to successfully thrive, they'd have to operate outside of England. And, I know for a fact that Italy is very lax on their drug policies, but it is probably failing in business, since there would be more drug dealers there, and a lack here. So, turning to England, which they know is under strict drug laws, they figured more people would buy since they have less ways of getting to the drugs. Now, since Ciel is the chihuahua of the Queen, they'd probably think taking out the dog would help remove the law." I prattle off, and Sebastian smirks.

"You are very good at detective work, I see," he says, and I smile. "Thanks!"

Sebastian's eyes flash pink for a second, but Ivy doesn't notice. He just found her simply _delightful, refreshing,_ and most importantly, her soul smells _delicious._ So fresh and sweet...

"My turn!" I say, I want this question as confirmation for all the fangirls out there.

"So, this is obviously not your true form, since your true demon form is different, correct?" I ask, and he nods. "So, the question is, what are you named after? And, what did you chose your form after?" I ask, and he leans back in his chair, hands in lap, though he has a straight spine still.

"Well, I was, unfortunately, named after a mutt named Sebastian that belonged to the young master before the mansion burned down, and the mutt died. I decided to assume this form to have some similar characteristics to Ciel's father, who had trustworthy, handsome features. Than, I added some characteristics from past features, to look like this. I can easily obtain information in this form, and have been oftenly told I am 'handsome and trustworthy.'" He says, finding it odd how calm she is asking about him being a demon. Than, he wondered why he shared all of this information with this seemingly trustworthy girl, but she had been here for only a few days. What if she was an American spy from the Queen?

My thoughts wander...daamn, he is handsome, but a demon at that... "Makes sense, so I assume you're a cat lover?" I ask, and he nods. "Immensely, there is nothing like cats from hell, we have...stranger creatures." No shit, they look like E.T and the Predators had a lovechild that was thrown into a bucket of acid.

"Now, where do you come from? I know for a fact Americans don't dress like that." he says, and I smirk.

"You're right, not all Americans dress like this, but Californians do." I say, taking a bite of the scone. "And, California is a state in America, so I could go by a Californian or an American, but American is better. More self-shaming jokes are for Americans, the only Californian jokes are 'bruh' and 'dude'. Now, my turn! What are some things you've done in your past forms that were major."

"Hmmm... well, I've met with Smenkhkare before, and I may have single-handedly caused the Black Death." I stop chewing on my scone, and he looks up at me. "Surprised I caused such an atrocious event?" he asks, and I shake my head no.

"Nope, but artist's renditions have him scowling a lot. Or, he can be really hot. Which is it?" I ask, thinking back to the rendition back in 8th grade. We had to memorize all past rulers from BC from major countries, and in 7th grade we memorized all present rulers from AD and up.

"What do you mean by hot? He wasn't on fire..." Sebastian says, and I chuckle. "Was he handsome?"

"Somewhat, but as you said, he was scowling quite a bit. Let's see... I reconstructed this manor, and-" Sebastian says with a smirk, as he pulls out his pocket watch, flipping it open.

God, he was such a braggart. I could open a pickle jar with little effort, so he can suck on a dick, or a tit, depending which way he swings.

"Today, I will escort you into town so you can obtain proper clothing from our seamstress and tailor, and to acquire Ciel's new walking stick, so I'll need you to put on a corset-"

"Nope! I forgot to tell you, but I bough spanx for my sister when I went shopping, and so I'll be doing that." I say, and he sighs. "Very well, Miss Ivy, but I hope it's proper enough."

"It is, it is! Now shoo so I can get nalasked and get dressed!" I say, and he stands up, leaving the room. I sigh in relief, heading to the closet, pulling out a light blue dress that's floor length, with short sleeves. I quickly take out the spanx, putting it on my body, sadly. It didn't do much difference, since I have the body of an athlete ( V shape) so I removed it promptly, and put on a pushup bra. It'll look like I have a bust from the 'spanx' than, which Sebastian has no idea about what it is.

I put on the dress, and put my hair into a high bun, before pinning on a Victorian navy blue hat over my bun, pinning it down. A peacock feather popped out of it, with a pearl pinning it down.

I put on the black flats from my closet that I bought, and slipped them on. I turn to the mirror in my room, and I looked way mature. Ew, I didn't like it one bit, I'd rather be wearing sweatpants, in my room, watching Netflix. Though I looked hella curvy in this dress, sweatpants beat Victorian dresses ANY day. I exited my room, looking at Sebastian who waited outside my room. "I see you are wearing shoes today," he says, and I nod.

"Ciel is in the carriage awaiting us, so we shall take off now." he says, and we walk to the front door.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so formal alone with me, you can talk like a normal person. I'm chill with that." I say, and he looks at me with amused eyes.

"Ivy, you say I speak oddly when you are the American with odd slangs and an informal way with speaking to strangers or recently met acquaintances," he remarks, and I grin. "Great! Thanks for finally listening!" I reply, and he looks confused, holding the door open for me as I step out.

"What is great?" He inquires, and I look up at him and beam. "You finally called me Ivy!" I say, and his jaw relaxes slightly.

"I believe so..." he says with a 'thinking' look on his face, and we stop in front of the carriage. He reaches his hand to open the carriage door, but I open it myself, before jumping in the carriage.

"Oooh, comfy!" I say, relaxing in a seat across from Ciel.

"Well, of course it is. I wouldn't own an uncomfortable carriage," he says, and Sebastian gets in, tapping the roof, and the carriage starts to move.

"Ivy, do you have any valuable skills?" Ciel asks, and I look at him. "Well, my long legs that make me at least 8'5", my straight, shiny hair, and my perfect face are the best skills. Of course, since I'm the most perfect girls, straight from fanfictions, I can sing attracting animals like I'm Snow White... did I mention I'm part neko?" I say jokingly, and they both look confused.

"Sarcasm, goodness gracious crustacean, lighten up. I guess my best skill is... I just 'do it.' That's my skill, and the only one I need." I say, leaning back. "If one goes with the flow, everything will work out." I mean, on missions, nothing ever goes by perfectly. Besides, I always complete my homework when I feel like it, meaning I get a better grade instead of forcing myself to do it last minute.

We ride in silence, and Sebastian opens the door, offering me a hand to get out, which I ignore and promptly hop out.

"I will drop you off at this store to get you measurements, while Ciel and I are to retrieve his new walking stick. We'll retrieve you when he's finished." Sebastian says, and I nod. "Got it!" I say, looking up at the sign. 'Hopkins' Tailor Shop.'

Oh, I'm so excited!

I step inside, and a woman with a brown, curled side ponytail greets me, with bright, cheery brown eyes.

"You must be Ivy Adams, it is grand to meet you! Let us get started!" She says, pulling me to the backroom.

"Now strip, and I'll help you with your corset." She says, and I chuckle. "I didn't put a corset on today, or the day previous, or any day. So unhealthy, so restricting!" I complain, and she double takes.

If one is to know the personality of the other, they can accurately talk to the other and stay on their good side. For example, Miss Nina is a clothing-feminist of this day and age, so by voicing my opinion about clothing she'll take a liking to me.

"No way!" She says, and I take off my dress, and she gasps. "Love it! The half-corset is genius, keeping the breasts strapped down well without strapping down the whole body, and you have such a fit body!" she says, grabbing my boobs, squeezing them. I figured it was because she's never seen a bra before, so I was cool with it.

"I know, right? I have some that are just lace, so comfortable." I say, and she looks up at me. "I love these styles! All I get are requests for boring, long dresses, but finally! Someone with ideals! Women who discard restrictive customs are much more free. It's the same with clothes, Greek and Japanese style clothes that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on. Of course, the silhouette is important for men too! And for such a beautiful silhouette, detailed measurements are essential!" I realize what she said was from a chapter, and I smile.

"I know, right? Totally agree!" I say, and she moves her hand to the side, and rips off her skirt, revealing shorts with garters underneath, paired alongside brown lace up boots. "The boots are so amazingly cute!" I say, looking at the shoes.

"Great! I have a plan for you, Ivy Adams! Now, take off your hat," she says, removing my hat, and pulling my hair band out, making my curly brown-purple hair to pop out. Her jaw drops. "Oh my, how stylish! So unusual, but so refreshing! The purple compliments your hair, and your personality, I love it!"

"Well, have you ever heard of the term 'feminism?'" I ask, as she does my measurements.

For the next hour, while she does measurements and sketches, I explain where I come from, minus time-travelling and dying, and how women have rights to wear whatever they want.

In the end, she designed me a whole wardrobe where I can wear Victorian Era dresses, but easily rip them away to reveal shorts. I have her make me some of my 'regular' clothes from my era, and she designed dresses, pants, skirts, shirts, tanks, short pajamas, and, best of all, she was going to make me a bra. Amazing, right? She was going to work on designs for them, and I almost kissed her.

And, I squeezed her boobs a few times. It was great, she told me to, and I obliged. She than squeezed mine, and she said "your breasts feel modern," and hers "feel like corset pushups."

I bid her farewell, as Ciel and Sebastian gave her the payment. "No, no, I'll do this free. Ivy has given me a new take on life!" She claims, and Ciel and Sebastian look at me concerned.

 _What did Ivy even tell Miss Nina?_ Ciel wondered, _I bet Miss Nina's eccentric personality will just grow now._

"Miss Nina, can you please send me those papers I asked for with the clothes?" I ask, and Miss Nina nods.

"Certainly, Ivy! Come again!" She says, smile on face.

We leave the shop, making our way to the carriage, before we ride back to the mansion.

Sebastian opens the door, eyes looking down, and I rush inside.

"So...CUTE!" I exclaim, spinning around to look at all my surroundings. While I could be a major tomboy, I still loved cute things! I hear the trampling of feet, and see very cutely dressed servants. "Help!" They exclaim, and I nearly snort in laughter at their appearances. They take us off to a side room, where I see Grell hanging from the ceiling in a noose, multiple bows adorning him.

"Poor Grell! You shan't die today!" I say, trying not to laugh, as Sebastian jumps up, cutting the rope with a butter knife,and Grell falls into his arms. Grell than swoons over Sebastian's sexiness and how he caught him, which is pretty funny.

Lizzy pops out, and starts hugging Ciel like crazy, telling him how cute he is.

"Oh, so you're Ciel's fiancee! You're absolutely adorable!" I say, and Lizzy turns to face me. "Thank you! I really hoped to coordinate on all of the cuteness. I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzy, because Lizzy is much cuter than boring old Elizabeth!" She gushes, and I smile. "I'm Ivy Adams, but I can't exactly shorten my name so I go by Ivy!" I say with a giggle, and she giggles in response.

I know how to talk to people, that's an easy skill. If they talk dumb, I talk dumbly back to them.

She looks at Grell, who's standing up. "Oh, you took him down?" She asks sadly, and Sebastian smiles. "Yes, he mars the beauty of this room." Sebastian replies.

"From now on, only cute things exist in this mansion, right Antoinette?" Lizzy asks, looking at a blonde Tanaka. "Ho, ho, ho." Oh my god, this is hilarious!

My cheeks puff out, as I try not to laugh at 'Antoinette.'

"Oh, and I got Sebastian a present too!" Lizzy says, putting a cute baby visor-thing on his head. I forgot the word...oops.

"I am deeply honored you'd consider a servant a present," Sebastian says, giving a bow to Lizzy. "Don't worry, you're always dressed in black, so I'd think you'd look cute with some color!" Lizzy says, and the servants and I snicker. Such a large baby-man, and he's a demon too! How dangerous and scary~

Sebastian glares at us, and we stop laughing, but I'll probably start laughing later because of the thought of Sebastian in his little baby-visor. I hiccup slightly, and he glares at me again, which I reply with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry I've never met you, or else I'd bring you something personally cute, Ivy, but I have some extra cute accessories still around! You're my height, and I brought extra cute dresses! And costumes too!" Lizzy says, and I restrain my eyebrow twitching. My sister once did dress up with me, and she ended up cutting my hair unevenly to get me 'cute bangs'. That was when I was 7 and she was 6. Instead of going to the school with me in Michigan, she goes to a school in Oregon for the performing arts, and I've been to her performances. I'm the only one who knows that I go to an assassination school, my family believe I was attending a school for academics. Honestly, I'm glad my sister doesn't come to school with me, she'd freak out when she saw the orientation.

The orientation? You have to gut a bear. My sister's a vegan, mostly due to her allergies to dairy. But she also hates animal cruelty, too, as she believes we evolved from animals and it would be like cannibalism.

As for me? I'm the Meat Queen. I love all meat: sausage, bacon, dick, hamburger.

It's all so tasty~!

"Oh, I just love dress up!" I say cheerfully, lying through my teeth. "Great!" She exclaims, before hugging Ciel some more.

"Ivy, Sebastian, we must attend to my office now," Ciel says, talking through his teeth, "I have business I need to attend to."

"Oh, well, I'll dance with you tonight! And, we'll look immensely cute together." She adds, and Ciel sweatdrops, and our little trio leaves.

We get to Ciel's office, and he admits he doesn't know how to dance. "Well, I'll teach you, than. And, you too Miss Ivy, I don't know if you know how to waltz."

"I know how to waltz, I learned how to a while ago, so I may be rusty." I say, scratching the back of my neck. Sixth grade, skills set: Formal Events. Most boring class ever, I learned where my proper utensils go, how to formally dance, how to scoop someone's eyes out with a dessert spoon, and how to properly curtsy. Barely passed with a C.

"Well, let's set an example for my master here, than. May I have this dance, my lady?" Sebastian asks, and I feel my inner fangirl squeal. Still not used to the fact I'm in Kuroshitsuji.

I curtsy, he bows, and we start waltzing. Once I do it again, I'm not as rusty as I thought I would be, but I have to strain my neck to look up at him since if I look straight forward I'm looking at his abdomen, and he has to look down at me. How does he not double chin?

Our feet hit the ground in unison, sending the occasional _clack_ against the tiles.

"Well, I guess you are fine, so you can do it with Ciel, since the height difference between us is staggering." Sebastian says, suddenly stopping, and I stop dancing too. "Sure, why not. Ciel?" I ask, looking at him, and he pulls a bitch-face.

"No."

"Hey, don't do it for me, do it so your fiancee will be happy, and love you..." I say, and he still has 'no' written on his face. I sigh, "So she's happy and will agree to leave."

"Why didn't you say so?" Ciel asks, stepping forward, and I awkwardly show him how to dance. He steps on my feet a few times, but he eventually gets the hang of it, though he can stumble, but he still looks bored and not looking me in the eyes..

"You must smile, like you're having fun, or Lizzy will think you're not cute enough and stay longer. Make more eye contact, and have your eyes sparkle. And, make your hands more firm on my waist!" I say, and Ciel looks at me in the eyes awkwardly, cheeks dusted in pink.

"Now, imagine I'm someone you hold dear to you." I say, and Ciel sighs. "You and Sebastian are the only ones dear to me still alive, though I hardly know you..."

Awww...how sweet!

"You both are dear to me, because you both are useful pawns."

I sweat drop, really now? I was just a pawn?!

"Well, it's obviously not working, so imagine I'm someone who's no longer here that you hold dear to you." I say, and he grumpily hmmphs.

"Hey, listen Ciel," I say with a smile, taking my hand and grabbing his face, forcing his eye to look at me, "the woman you will be dancing with tonight will be the one who puts up with your shit for the rest of your life. When you finally achieve revenge and Sebastian eats your soul like a starving man at a buffet, she will be the one who mourns over your coffin as your WIFE, not your cousin, or the clingy girl you find annoying. Wife. She's the one who repeats the 'til death do us part'. Not me, not Sebastian. But Lizzy. So, though she may seem clingy and hard to deal with, she's just trying to make you smile like I am by the only way she thinks she can. By being cute, because normal people who don't make contracts with butler demons like cute things." I stop dancing, taking both of my hands, and I grab Ciel's arms, removing them from my waist.

"And, the way I'm trying to make you smile is to tell you to enjoy life before Sebastian eats your soul. Variety is the spice of life, after all. Now, I'll be off, so if you can't give a genuine smile, at least remember how you used to, and copy that. And please, PLEASE, take off your Phantomhive rings tonight, and wear the ring she gave you. Though you may not like it, SHE will. If you can't even fake a smile, at least make her smile, her smile is bright enough for both of you." I finish cheerfully, before I turn from Ciel, walking out of the study.

Dramatically and like a boss, if I may add.

I wander the hallways, until I somehow run into Lizzy.

"Oh, Ivy! I was just wondering where you went off to, it's time to cute-ify you!" She says, before grabbing my hand, dragging me off to only God-knows-where.

* * *

"You look so adorable, don't you, Ivy?" Lizzy asks, as my jaw drops in the mirror.

I insisted on not using a corset, which Lizzy was fine with as long as she could do my hair.

Bad idea.

I was wearing a dark purple ball gown, with a ruffled black underside, and a sweetheart neckline. I was wearing matching purple earrings and a necklace, with long, black satin gloves. My hair was curled into large, ringlets that made my hair slightly longer, but it would definitely frizz later. Besides, Lizzy put it into a ponytail, with one strand hanging out, which kinda resembled hers. She would have given me shoes, except her feet are WAY smaller than mine, so I ended up with my black flats.

I walk into the ballroom, to see Grell complaining about how the white is not flattering at all.

"I agree 100%, you are just simply made to be complimented by red," I say, looking at Grell. They whip around, and put their hands on their hips. "Well, at least SOMEONE agrees with me! This does NOT compliment me at all!"

"That's why..." I say, pulling out a red ribbon I found in the hallway from Lizzy's decorations. "This will fix your outfit! Too much white looks like a wedding, and you definitely need a splash of color!"

"Thank youuuuuu, Ivy!~" Grell says, snatching the ribbon from my hand. "This will definitely spice up my outfit!" he ties it around his neck, making a cute red choker that rivals the 'yes, i do anal' choker style of 2016.

"Certainly! I'll bet you make the outfit at least 10 times better with red." I reply, looking at the oddly/cutely dressed servants. "Don't you all agree?" I ask, and they hastily nod. "Certainly, yes!" Mey-Rin says, and Lizzy squeals. I turn to the staircase, and see a Ciel, donned in all blue. What's with Lizzy only choosing the same colors in an outfit? Ciel looks like a limp, deflated blueberry!

"Ciel! You look adorable! That outfit is absolutely perfect! Oh, and you're even wearing that cute ring I bought you, and you match with me perfectly! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lizzy says, running up to Ciel, glomping him in a hug.

Ciel looks at me from over Lizzy's shoulder, and I nod. I can see him sigh, as he hugs her back, awkwardly. Very, VERY awkwardly. His facial expression makes it seem like he's hugging his old, least favorite aunt, and she had forced Ciel's face buried in her huge honkers.

"Come, let us dance." Ciel says, pulling away from the hug. Lizzy's eyes sparkle, "To dance? Really?!" She asks, as Ciel offers her his hand, and he gives a nod, with a small smile, which resembled a smirk, but a smile nonetheless.

Sebastian smirks, whipping out his violin, and starts playing his violin piece.

"Noice!" I say, as the servants look at Sebastian in awe.

"He's incredible, yes he is!" Mey-Rin says in shock.

"He plays the violin. Is there anything he can't do?" Finny asks. Well, he certainly can't go to heaven.

Get rekt, Sebastian!

"Ah, I'll join him!" Grell says, before running to the side of the staircase, stiffening his spine, before he sings along with vocals to Sebastian's playing, and Baldroy's cigarette falls out of his mouth as his jaw drops as sweet notes pour out of Grell's lips. "What the hell?! He can actually sing?!"

"Guys, let's dance!" I say, grabbing Tanaka's hand, as I spin his chibified form around the room, as he says "Ho, Ho, Ho," and I smile.

I danced with Finny, Baldroy, and even Mey-Rin (she insisted it was inappropriate for two women to be dancing together, so I told her 'no homo' and that we would just spin each other so it'd be chill, which she didn't get the meaning of it, but went along with it anyway)

While Ciel and Lizzy were taking a break, I saw Sebastian come down from his perch at the top of the staircase, and he approached me.

"Miss Ivy, may I have this dance?" He asks, bowing to me. Wow! Every fangirl's dreams, yet-

"No thanks." I say, and he stiffens up, looking slightly bewildered, confused, yet amused at me denying him.

"Are you certain, Miss Ivy?" He asks. "Yup, besides, who would play the music anyway? Certainly not me, I have absolutely NO musical talents whatsoever, my singing is below average, except I can beatbox and rap pretty well... but that's not relevant!" I ramble, as I curtsy to Sebastian. "Besides, ask Mey-Rin or Grell, and you'll make someone's night. Mine has already been made." I say, and he raises a brow.

Technically, I have some musical talent. I can play the Double Bass, and I know how to properly attack someone with music. It was an interesting mission, I ended up killing a man with a violin bow, pushed a piano down the stairs unto some goons, and smashed a snare drum over someone's head. That mission was in fifth grade, and my first solo one (except my chaperone was watching me).

"How so?" He asks, and I look towards Ciel and Lizzy.

"I helped Ciel take a step closer to... something bigger than him. And, Lizzy is satisfied too. Nothing broken this time, I must add."

"Well, on an un-related subject, I must say you look simply _ravishing_ tonight, dressed up as so." Sebastian says, and I nod in thanks. Creepy choice in words, though...

"Why, thank you. I would compliment you, but it'd just boost your already _huge_ ego. As you said, you chose this form to be handsome and appealing."

Sebastian gives his signature smile with closed eyes at what I said, but says nothing in reply. Arrogant, handsome demon-person thing!

"How do you feel, staying at this manor?" Sebastian asks, and I smile. "I love it here, everyone is generally kind." I reply, and he nods in understandment.

Because, though Ivy didn't know it, Sebastian was ready to chain Miss Ivy here in case the need arrived, in case his orders from Ciel need action. It's better that she enjoyed it here than being held here against her will, Sebastian liked Miss Ivy as she was. A happy-go-lucky soul with unique characteristics.

The young blonde and little blue boy stand up again, and Ciel walks towards us, Lizzy holding on to his hand.

"Thank you for the wonderful night! I was wondering if you can send me back home? I wouldn't want to impose and overstay my welcome." Lizzy says cheerfully, and Ciel clearly resists the urge to roll his eyes. Her welcome? She came unexpectedly!

"I'll see you to a carriage," Sebastian says, giving Lizzy a fake cheerful smile, and Grell bounds up to us. "I'll escort her home! I've learned so much from watching Sebastian, it's been a wonderful experience!" He says, and Sebastian's eyes harden slightly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lizzy, and I'll hope to see Grell in some 'ravishing red' soon." I say, turning to both of them.

"It was fun playing dress up with you, you look absolutely adorable in some of my costumes!" Lizzy says, and I smile. "No probert Robert!" I say, and she gives me a confused look. "American phrase," I explain, and she opens her mouth in an 'o' shape, and slowly nods. "Oh... I see!" She says cheerfully.

Grell, Sebastian, the servants and Lizzy than exit the hall, and Ciel's stiff posture relaxes, as he rolls his eyes.

"She's awfully cheery, is she not?" He asks, looking at me with a bored, blue eye.

"Yes, she's cheery, but it's certainly more pleasant than someone's 'I don't care, I'm so bored, moody and pubescent' attitude." I respond, winking at him. He glares at me, as I laugh, before glomping him.

"What are you doing, again, if I may add?!" He says, voice muffled. He tries pushing me off, but I hold on tighter.

"Ciel whatever-your-middle-name-is Phantomhive, stop being so serious! Besides, you're glares are hilarious on your cute, tiny body!" I exclaim, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair.

"I, uh, I need to use the water closet!" He exclaims, and I sigh. Oldest trick in the book!

"Fine, I'll let you escape me with your 'water closet needs,' this time only though." I say, letting him go. He abruptly pulls away, fixing his hair, holding his hat to the side.

"Thank you," he says, smoothing out his clothes, though they were already straight. "I'm going to retire to my bedroom now, good night." He turns from me, and walks up the stairs.

Speaking of stairs... the banister looks awfully shiny, meaning it's greased, meaning I can use it as a slide for going down the stairs (like a boss) instead of walking down (like a peasant).

I walk to my room, where I throw on a pair of pajama shorts, and my Get Nalasked shirt (n-ak-ed), pulling my hair out of the hairdo.

Wait, after the dance, if I correctly remember, and if this follows the anime, Sebastian stays with Ciel until he falls asleep, and almost decided to eat him. God damn, maybe since I'm here, I messed up the storyline!

I quickly rush out my door, hopping over to the room next door, and I barge in without knocking. Inside is Ciel, with Sebastian buttoning up his shirt.

"Miss Ivy, what are you doing in here? And, why so inappropriately dressed too?" Sebastian asks, and

Inside is Ciel sitting on his bed, with Sebastian finishing up buttoning his nightshirt.

"I would like to speak with Ciel before he goes to bed," I say, thinking of a random excuse. Sebastian nods, "Very well, Miss Ivy, young master." Sebastian replies, before bowing to us each in turn, before turning to leave.

"Sebastian, you are dismissed for the night." Ciel orders, and Sebastian turns, bows, before leaving the room.

"Well," Ciel snaps, looking at me, "what brings you here?"

I look over at his dresser, and I walk over to it briskly, picking up the family ring that belongs to Ciel.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel asks, and I sit on the stool next to his bed. "This ring, it must've been hard to not wear it tonight, yes? Speak honestly, for I already know where your heart lays." I say, holding up the ring, peering into it as the jewel duly sparkled in the candle light. Ciel _humphs,_ and I slightly chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes, than. It's important to you, it's the last traces of your family, so I'd understand how hard it'd be to let go of something, even for a few hours or so." I say, taking Ciel's small, baby hands in mine, as I slip the ring onto his thumb.

"How'd you kno-"

"Newspapers." I state, looking up at him. "Now, listen up Ciel, this ring may be part of your family, but it's not you, if you get what I mean? You are still Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhives, or whatever your title is."

"Earl Phantomhive..." Ciel says softly, eyes widening, before he reaches back, untying the eyepatch around his head. closing both of his eyes.

"This ring, has witnessed many deaths of my family members, parents included. That's probably what makes it part of the Phantomhive family... this ring will be a witness at my death, too. When I close my eyes, I can hear them." Ciel says, reaching his hands up, pressing his temples. "I can hear their horrific screams, and their wretched voices. I thought to myself 'If I can last without this ring, maybe I'll stop hearing them.'" He curls his knees up to himself, and hugs them tightly. Afterall, Ciel is but a child, and can't handle stress as well as older people, though he seems fine on the outside...

"Ciel," I say, reaching my hand out, cupping his cheek lightly, rubbing my thumb over his smooth cheek.

"I'm acting ridiculous, aren't I?" He asks, and I shake my head. "No, Ciel, you are simply bringing up your true emotions to the front of your brain," I respond, and he opens up his eyes, revealing the contract in his right eye. It's dull, purpleness appears to be ready to spring into action at any moment, and it looks so much more realistic in real life! There's no pupil, or reflection, which is honestly scary. Very matte too...

"Sebastian is a demon, and will take my soul once my part of the contract is fulfilled. Hearing these gruesome screams will only fuel my hate for those I wish revenge upon, and I'll use this to my advantage." Ciel suddenly says, and I sigh.

"The more you push back your emotions, the worse it'll be trying to keep sane, and the more you'll hear those horrible screams. It doesn't help you get revenge, it'll just haunt you until you achieve your revenge. You'll go insane before you even reach halfway there..." I say, remembering Michael...

I had pushed back my emotions about him at first, but I decided I needed to experience them in order to try to let him go.

"Now, get into bed. Lie down," I say, and he hesitantly lies down on his back. "What now?" He demands, and I mentally roll my eyes.

"Go to bed, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep." I say, pulling the covers over his body.

"That's very risque, seeing we're members of the opposite sex." Ciel says, with an odd tone to his voice.

"I'm not going to do anything ya' dingus," I say, blowing out the candle on the dresser, sending the room into darkness.

I listen to his breathing for 30 minutes, as it starts out faster, before slowing down into a steady beat, and the faint snore. Damn, he takes forever to fall asleep! I fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow, unless I'm on my phone making memes or looking at memes or reading meme fanfiction...

Rubbing my eyes, I look at the other side of Ciel's bed. He probably wouldn't mind if I fell asleep there...

Using my ninja-stealth skills, I stood up from the stool, and walked to the other side of Ciel's bed, where I lifted up the covers, and rolled in. So silky...so soft...

* * *

I wake up to my internal clock, to feel arms around my waist, and something heavy on my chest...

Groggily cracking an eye open, I see Ciel's head on my chest, arms wrapped around my waist. So that's why I felt Ciel kick in his sleep, damn that boy! I had weird dreams about a bear throwing bricks at my legs as I was reading a book...thanks a lot Ciel!

I shift slightly, and Ciel's arms loosen, as I slip out of his grip. His head flops to the mattress, and I put my hand on my chest. It's slightly damp...EW!

He drooled on my Lunchables!

I move my hand away, who knew Ciel would be a drooler, snorer, kicker, and handsy in his sleep! Lil' pervy pubescent fucker...

I quickly head to the door, slipping out of it, before I head to the direction of the kitchen. I'll probably forget the whole route of this manor, except to the kitchen and my room.

I quickly look up at the small clock in the kitchen, ew, I got up too early! Freaking 4:30...must've been the kicker waking me up earlier than I need. I'll practically sleep through anything, like that one time I slept through the break in alarm at school. The only reason I woke up was because some of the intruders sneaked into my room and tried to kill me when I slept, but I knocked 5 out of 6 unconscious, and the 6th one toke me to their leader, who I promptly beat up. Man, seventh grade year was pretty boring...I did get full access to the whole school for doing that, though, which was pretty great. I climbed on top of the roofs a lot, and went to the kitchens too. Who knew the chef there would teach me Latin?

Yeah...pretty good times. I'll probably head back there one day...heck, I think the school was established in the 1850's... I can freaking enroll there. Of course, females weren't accepted until the early 1900's when the school realized girls can seduce their prey like black widow spiders, but it turned out females and males are pretty even in skill sets. William Kelly, the most badass Headmaster and Vice Headmaster Arnold Jäger. They helped establish women's rights at their school, and helped women establish the right to vote. They also did the most amazing missions ever, like going after a cult when they were only 17 with 7 others (though, they and 1 other were the only to survive, the one other being an un-named legend), going to the North Pole, crashing the Hindenburg killing high-ranking Nazis who planned to kill the President, assassinated Hitler and his wife (making it look like a suicide, too) and they both died on the same day in 1957, after living for 87 years! They were my aspirations at Archangels of Samael (the school I went to) because of their kick-assness and determination! They also started the 'reindeer-hopping' tradition, but I'll explain that later.

Who knew that just because a girl lacked a dick that they'd ACTUALLY be good at something other than staying home all day, and cooking, cleaning, sewing, doing the laundry, and being a housewife?

Sexist bastards before the 1920's... and they still sexist after it! Good god!

I put my hand over my stomach as it grumbled, goodness gracious! I need to start cooking! Though I dearly love the servants, I don't want to deal with them judging my clothing choice, AGAIN.

Quickly, I pulled out the ingredients for making breakfast cookies, and I count all the ovens in this kitchen. So...3 ovens, meaning if I do a batch of cookies per oven, that'd be 36 cookies, and I always quadruple my recipe for cookies...so...

144 cookies! Goodness! But, since we'd obviously leave for the town house soon, the servants will need some good food to survive off...hopefully the house won't burn down again.

Lol, that'd traumatize Ciel.

I reach my hands above my head, stretching to crack out my joints. I throw my head back, listening to it give a satisfying _crack._

That felt good... I crack my fingers, before rolling my shoulders out, putting my hands in front of me.

Time to make these cookies!

I quickly close the door, washed my hands, before I made the batter, and baked the first batches, while I worked on the second. Than, I repeated this process, until I finished with all of the cookies.

I look at the kitchen clock...5:30, not too bad. So, if I give 2 to everyone for breakfast, I'd be down to 132 cookies, 2 for me, obviously. I set aside 12 cookies, before wrapping up the rest on 7 platters with wax paper, slamming them in the refrigerator.

I open up the door to the kitchen, as I set up the small circular table in the kitchen. I pour glasses of milk for everyone, as I hear footsteps. Smirking, I turn around to see Baldroy, Tanaka, Mey-Rin and Finny, stumbling into the kitchen, looking groggy.

"Good morning everyone!" I say cheerfully, "I made breakfast again."

"In scandalous clothing, so it seems..." Baldroy groggily retorts, but I ignore his comment. My pajamas are a bit odd for this time period... buy hey! I usually just wear a bra and shorts to bed, so I'm making effort.

"Than why do I smell cookies?" Finny says, scratching his head. "Well, breakfast cookies!" I say, pointing at the table.

"Please, eat!" I say, and they all stumble out of their groggy state, smiles popping up on their faces. "Don't min' if I do!" Baldroy says, practically running to the table. "They smell good, yes!" Mey-Rin says, following closely behind. "Thank you!" Finny says, running to the table.

"What about you, Tanaka?" I ask, looking at the small, cute old man. "Ho, ho, ho!" He says, walking to the table, taking a sip of tea. Wait, it's freaking 5:30 in the morning, and he already has tea?

"Well, I left a plate out for Sebastian and Ciel on the counter," I say, walking to the table and plonking down in the chair, dipping the cookie in milk.

"Why are you dippin' the cookie in milk? It's best eaten plain, like a cookie should be!" Baldroy says, and I look up at him.

"Try it, and you'll see!" I say, taking a bite of my cookie. All of them hesitantly try it, when their eyes light up.

"Great!"

"Delightful this is, yes!"

"Ohhh~! I just love this!"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"I know, right?" I ask, as they all look at me sadly. "We...finished our cookies..." Finny says with a pout.

"I made more, precisely 132 cookies are left," I say, taking a sip of my milk as all of their jaws drop.

"Why didn't you say so?" Baldroy says, looking around the room. "Don't bother, I made extras so you'll have breakfast daily in case I couldn't make it daily for all of you." I respond, and Mey-Rin smiles.

"That was nice of you Ivy, yes!" She says, and I smile. "It was no problem, don't worry!"

"Again?" A voice says at the doorway, and we see the original party pooper himself, Sebastian.

"You thought I'd give up?" I retort, and Sebastian sighs. "Yes."

"Well, too bad~!" I say with a sing-song voice, as the servants abruptly stand up.

"We'll get to our duties now!" The trio all chorus, before running out the door, with Tanaka calmly following behind.

"Well, I'll need to prepare breakfast for my young lord now," Sebastian says, and I hold up a hand.

"No need! I've already done it!" I say, pointing to the cookies on the counter. Sebastian arches a brow, "You want to serve my young lord two...cookies, for breakfast?"

"Correction, breakfast cookies. And, yes. They're really good, I put in raisins, chocolate chips, apple sauce, cinna-"

"You put...apple sauce in a cookie?" Sebastian asks, confused.

"Well, yes, it's a wonderful substitute for oil, butter, and eggs." I respond, pulling out rags from the pantry and a small box, wetting one, before running it under water.

"I highly doubt that'd taste remotely good," Sebastian says cheerfully, and I look at him in shock, as he does that closed eyed grin of his.

"Nothing tastes good to you, I bet. You're just a picky child," I retort, wiping the counter.

"I am _far_ older than you'd imagine," Sebastian says, and I shrug. "Still doesn't change the fact you're picky."

"Really?" He asks, seemingly amused.

"Really. I bet you're so picky, you wouldn't try my cookies, even if I told you that they were the best cookies in the world, and they appealed to all of your standards." I respond, looking up at him smugly, putting the rag on the counter as I put my hands on my hips. "Because, in all honesty, you're just a picky child. Almost similar to the young boy, Ciel."

I've messed with my targets before like this, in all honesty, it's just how to push someone to do new things.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "So, let's say if I took a bite of your cookie, like so..." Sebastian says, picking up a cookie on the platter, lifting said cookie into his mouth and swallowing, without a single crumb trail left. Did he just... eat the cookie whole without swallowing?!

"...would I still be a picky child like my young lord?" Sebastian finishes, closed eye grin on his face like he won the battle. Ha! 1-0, me in the lead.

"Nope, Sebby-chan!" I say, smiling. "You just want validation for things you can do, but you just don't feel like it. Still a picky child, sorry to say."

The smile falls off his face, and he looks at me with a neutral expression, honey-red/brown eyes looking at me with intrigue.

"Why so, Ivy?" He asks, and I smile, picking up the small box from where I set it down. "Well, when I insulted you on something I knew you could do that you decided not to do, you wanted to prove to me you could do such a thing to prove you are not a picky child. But, in all reality, that changes nothing." I respond cheerfully, picking up the rag from the counter, as I walk towards the door, before stopping in front of it. "But, I got you to do something I wanted to do, so I really hope you did enjoy that cookie. There's another one for you, if you wish, and there's a couple for Ciel too!" I call out, before walking out the door, and out into the hallway.

Behind Ivy, Sebastian smirked slightly. Though it wasn't a soul, it was certainly delicious, and, so was Miss Ivy. She was refreshing in this era, she didn't fit the society's view of a woman. Yes, she'd make a good addition to his young master's collection.

And to Sebastian's.

Blissfully unaware to these thoughts swirling in Sebastian's head, Ivy was squealing in joy to see the clothes from Miss Nina hanging in her closet.

The only word to describe them? Fabulous!

The dresses were perfect, and Miss Nina sent a package too that wasn't opened yet, too! It read 'Ivy's eyes only', thank god there was some respect in there! And, bras and panties! And a letter stating that the next set of dresses she was sending me had 'built inside breast upholders.'

Meaning built in bras! Miss Nina is a GENIUS!

A knock is on the door, and I stuff the bras and underwear under my bed. "Enter!" I call out, and Ciel enters.

"Hello, Ivy," he says, almost bored, "I am going to the London Townhouse, and I'd like for you to accompany me to there, to inspect the murders of-"

"This is a demand, not a question, correct?" I ask, and he looks up at me with an eye. "Of course it's a demand. I don't wish to sound rude, though."

"Well, I'm not going, unless you rephrase the question with a 'please.'" I reply, turning from him. Ciel sighs loudly, and I smirk.

"Please."

"Please what?" I ask, "Please get me a muffin? What are you asking me?"

"May you please accompany me to London." he says, sweat dropping. "Sure!" I reply cheerfully, turning back to him. "How long are we staying?"

"I don't know, however long it takes." He says, and I give him the thumbs up.

"Well, I can't wait to visit London! Never been there, really." I say, and he looks at me oddly. "Didn't you say you came from London?" He asks, and I shrug. "I haven't been with others!" I respond, and Ciel face palms.

"Whatever you say, just be dressed to go soon. Sebastian has already packed your bags." Ciel says, before slamming the door shut.

How rude!

I quickly get dressed in a light purple dress that goes to my mid calf in the front, but gets longer in the back. It's like a mullet, but a dress. Except it's reverse, party in the front, but business in the back. It poofs outwards a bit, but not too much, but that added fact is because I'm wearing shorts under it.

That's right, I have one of Miss Nina's legendary skirt-pull-to-reveal-shorts. I even had her install pockets for weapons, which I told her 'for self protection for a female.' I put the small box in there for now, and the papers I asked for from Miss Nina, these will be useful later...

I put my hair into the space buns, and I put on a light grey trench coat that's form fitting at the waist, flaring out a bit, going down to my knees. The collar goes upward like Lau's does, and it looks great. The buttons aren't on one side, but it goes up left vertically, and it's very stylish.

I put on a pair of black flats with socks, and feeling satisfied, I look in the mirror. Not too different from modern day... I like that fact. I can still beat up a punk like this, too.

I step out of the room, and I see Sebastian.

"Ivy, you do realize we're going in public, and you're revealing your ankles..." he says, raising a brow. My eyebrow twitches, "Are you kidding me? Does an ankle seem really that bad? Psh! I shaved my legs, so it's fine. Let's just get this show on the road." I say grumpily, and he smirks.

"Certainly, Ivy." he says, holding out an arm. "I'm good, thanks though!" I say cheerfully, bounding ahead to the door. Sebastian smirks slightly, shaking his head.

 _What a strange girl. How refreshing._

I bound ahead to the carriage awaiting me outside, and I'm about to open the door, when Sebastian's suddenly there, holding the door open. My eyebrow twitches, as I look at him as he smirks.

"What kind of butler would I be if I was unable to open the door for a lady?" He asks, and I roll my eyes.

"A butler, that's the answer. 1-1, you're going down, Sebastian." I say, pulling myself into the carriage, plopping myself onto a plush cushion across from Ciel. He raises an eyebrow, "You know you're going into public, right?" He asks, and I throw my head back in frustration, as the carriage starts moving.

* * *

"This is our London Townhouse," Ciel says, gesturing to the brick manor in front of me.

"Dope..." I mutter, looking at Ciel. "It will be just us, so we can focus on the tasks at hand." He says, walking up the steps, as I follow behind. Sebastian opens the door for us, which I play off, as Ciel walks briskly.

"We are going to my study here, where we will work on our business. I wish I didn't have to move from our countryside house though...I hate this, though. Too many people in London, makes me annoyed." Ciel says, walking up a set of staircases, Sebastian and I trailing behind.

"There is no helping it, my lord. It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town from the country every Season." Sebastian says, and I nod in agreement, though I don't get the point. Maybe it's like the field trips my school would go to during Spring Break? Of course, last year, it was to see who could collect the coolest items from the black/underground market. And by items, meaning the worst person who sells the items. The most noticeable things I brought back were a sex trafficker who was wanted by the police for $100,000 in fifth grade, in freshman year El Chapo, and this year El Chapo again. He wasn't too happy to see me, but I was because I was awarded 10 million dollars for the combined times I retrieved him. I took 9/10 of it to building more schools around the country, and donated the rest to the school.

"The Season, eh? A waste of time, if you ask me." Ciel says, and I roll my eyes.

"Ciel, this 'Season' you have sounds interesting, it's a change of pace, isn't it? Besides, I know how you find the servants annoying from time to time..." I say, and Ciel smirks.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice-" Ciel says, opening a door, revealing Grell, Madame Red and Lau.

"Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red questions, shuffling items on shelves.

"I can't find it either..." Lau says with a sad look on his face.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there. Oh!" Madame Red complains, and I chuckle, as I look at Sebastian's and Ciel's dumbfounded faces.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you here?!" Ciel asks, and Madame Red and Lau look up.

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madame Red says, straightening up..

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean... The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow. Now, Ciel, where is your tea?" Lau says, and Ciel looks serious.

"Well, I got some tea! Aren't I a genius, ha!" I say, lifting up my skirt. Sebastian covers Ciel's eyes, and Lau, Madame Red, Grell and Sebastian look at what's under my skirt with confusion, all of them seeming to be holding their breath.

Under my skirt is my mid-thigh shorts, with a small box attached to my hip. I pluck it off, before putting my skirt back down.

"I brought tea leaves from the pantry!" I say cheerfully, and everyone exhales. I look around confused, what's the big deal?!

* * *

"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." Ciel says, taking a sip of his tea (from the leaves I brought.) as he lounges on a chair. I'm sitting next to Madame Red, as Lau sits across from us. I munch on a croissant, and I take a sip of the hot chocolate Sebastian made for me.

Bless that demon-man. Tastes SO good.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian says, and I arch a brow.

"'Special blade' is funny coming from you, Sebastian, you're the one who uses butter knives, forks and spoons as their primary weapon," I say, and Sebastian nods. "Yes, certainly my choice of weapons may be odd, but it's my butler's aesthetic. Besides, this murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: "Jack the Ripper.""

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau asks, and everyone nods in agreement, save for me.

In 6th grade, for history class we had to write an essay on murderers who never got caught and why. Half the class did freaking Jack the Ripper. So boring, and they all had the same reason for him never being caught.

Me? I did the freaking Zodiac Killer, of course. (AKA-Ted Cruz.)

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself." Ciel says, taking a sip of his tea. Lau smirks, dark look coming on to his face.

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asks, and Lau smirk, if possible, widens.

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all." Lau says, before turning to me. "And you, but a young girl, will have to see a rotting corpse, that has organs spilled out, sending girls into fainting spells. Why wish to see that?" He asks.

"I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen. Don't ask such foolish questions that waste time." Ciel says, but Lau continues to look at me, well, moving his head so his face turned in my direction.

"I'm here for the reasons of finding out who the murderer is!" I say cheerfully, bright smile on my face. "Truthfully, I've probably seen more blood, guts and gore than both of you 'adults' combined!"

The smirk falls of Lau's face, as it grows on Madame Red's. "How interesting, where do you come from in America to witness this at such a young age?" Madame Red asks, and I smile.

"Simply it was the life I lived, but I chose to rise above, rather than sink below." I say, taking another sip of my hot chocolate, smirk on face.

* * *

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child." Inspector Abberline says, looking at us as Ciel, Sebastian and I walk up. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

"We wanna see the dead body!" I say cheerfully, and he turns towards me.

"And why is such a young girl here to see the body, too?! Surely, you kid!"

"No, I teenager." I mutter in response, but he ignores me.

"Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?" An older man in a top hat says, walking out of an alleyway. Abberline's eyes widen, "You know this kid, sir?"

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit. You know who sent me, of course." Ciel holds up the letter with the seal from the queen, smirk on face, as he grabs the informational papers from Inspector Abberline, shuffling through them. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Ciel says, and Sir Arthur's eyes widen.

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you interfere. And, no need for a woman to go to the crime scene either." He says, shifting his eyes towards me.

"Why, isn't that wonderful? A creature with a lower IQ than a kakapo who cannot solve a simple crime is denying a woman of basic human rights. I shall be on my way to the scene now, because some things women can handle best. I highly doubt you searched the crime scene carefully, too. Gloves? Obviously not, because they aren't currently on your hands. You probably already interfered with the data." I say cheerfully, walking in between both of the inspectors.

"Miss! You don't have permission to go in there!" Inspector bushy-face says, grabbing my wrist. I turn around, looking at him cheerfully.

"Will you please let go of me now?" I say, "You see, I have things to do."

"Yes, we all do." Ciel and Sebastian say, stepping forward. Inspector Sideburns sighs, before letting me go.

Sebastian and Ciel smirk, as they turn in the different direction, walking towards Lau and Madame Red. Oh great, we'll meet the Undertaker now! Isn't that wonderful, he's one of my absolute FAVORITE characters. Him and his oddities are always amusing...

We walk for a bit, before stopping in front of a store.

"So... where are we?" I ask, looking at Ciel.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Sebastian says, opening the door for all of us.

"Undertaker, are you here?" Ciel calls out to the dark, empty-of-people room, full of coffins.

"Hehehe...Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long. My lord, it's so lovely to see you." A coffin slowly creaks open, revealing long, black fingernails. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" A voice calls out, and everyone looks worried except I, as I raise my hand excitedly.

"Ooh, ooh! I want a coffin! Can it have wifi too, so anyone at my funeral who's bored can at least have something to do?" I say cheerfully, and Ciel glares at me.

"No, that isn't I am here... and neither is she. I wanted to-" Ciel starts, as the Undertaker puts his hand over Ciel's mouth.

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again. And, strange purple haired girl, we'll take later." He says, grinning in my direction.

"Great!" I say cheerfully, and I get odd looks.

"I would like the details, please." Ciel demands, and Lau 'ahhs' in understandment. "I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?" Lau asks, as the Undertaker grins, before running up to Lau's face as Lau leans backwards.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" He runs up to Ciel than, who sweat drops. "Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all the information is yours!" The Undertaker pants excitedly like a dog, as Ciel sweat drops nervously.

"Lunatic..." Ciel mutters, and I clap excitedly, probably looking like a demented seal (Ciel).

"Oh, I cannot WAIT for these jokes!" I exclaim.

"Leave it to me, my lord. Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!" Lau says, holding up his finger, pointing to the sky. No one laughs.

Hell, I don't even get it!

"Get it? Haha? Haha..." Lau sweat drops, before backing away as Madame Red takes his place.

"My turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die." Madame Red says, red glitter falling around her dramatically. "So, Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary [CENSORED] for her birthday. It was [CENSORED] wide and so [CENSORED] with thick veins running down the sh[CENSORED] [CENSORED]!" Surprisingly, hearing it uncensored from the television wasn't as funny...but seeing Sebastian with his hands over Ciel's ears was.

"Miss..." The Undertaker says, looking at me.

"I'm Ivy Adams, but I go by Ivy!" I say cheerfully, "And my joke...eh. Okay, here it goes."

I walk up to the Undertaker, putting my hand by his ear.

"Okay, so a woman has twins, and gives them up for adoption. One of them goes to a family in Egypt and is named 'Amal.' The other goes to a family in Spain, they name him Juan'. Years later; Juan sends a picture of himself to his mum. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she wished she also had a picture of Amal. Her husband responds, ''But, since they are twins if you've seen Juan, you've seen Amal.''

The Undertaker thinks for a moment, before he starts chuckling, before chuckling loudly.

Truthfully, the joke wasn't that funny, but to the Undertaker, I guess it was.

"B-br-brilliant!" The Undertaker says, using his long sleeve to wipe away a tear from under his eye. "A while back, I had a funeral with 2 twins named Amal and Juan, it was hilarious! They were having a fight, and each one of them threw a brick at each other at the exact same time at the exact same spot on his head. So, if I only saw one get hit, I could see Amal too. Ha!" The Undertaker says, calming his laughter, and everyone sweat drops.

* * *

I'm sitting on a coffin comfortably, holding a beaker full of water in my hand, bone shaped cookie in the other. These cookies are pretty good!

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are incomplete." The Undertaker says, and Ciel arches a brow.

"Incomplete?" Ciel says, and I look at him.

"This usually means an important body part that most people of said gender have. Since we're talking about females, I presume it's the uterus? After all, women cannot live without the uterus." I say, looking at the Undertaker.

"Yes... the uterus is missing, which is quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." He says, stroking a doll of the human anatomy, and I nod in understandment. But, really, I already know this shit. I can't wait for the Viscount's party, though, it'll be hilarious! I'll think up a way for Madame Red to live...

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian questions, and the Undertaker grins.

"You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking." The Undertaker walks up to me, sitting next to me on the coffin. "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," he says, putting one hand on my throat, "then he rips into it right here..." he puts his hand over where my uterus would be, and everyone's eyes widen. I just keep munching on my cookie, these are really good, "and takes that precious womanly part. There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them. So, little dog, what is your plan...?" The Undertaker says, and Ciel looks up at him.

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by any means I find necessary. And, please, unhand my guest!" Ciel says, and the Undertaker moves his hands away from where they were on my body.

"Interesting, so the woman wouldn't be alive once her uterus was taken, to make sure there weren't possible survivors." I say, taking another bite of my cookie. "If, I may," I say, and everyone's eyes turn towards me, "may I inspect the body?"

Everyone's jaws drop, but the Undertaker just grins. "Certainly, Ivy. If anyone else wishes to come along, they may." The Undertaker says, standing up, as I follow suit.

"Noooooooo..." everyone says, backing away as they sweat drop. I shrug, "Works for me!" I say cheerfully, following the Undertaker to the back room.

The Undertaker passes me a black robe ("to not ruin your pretty dress, blood does not compliment purple"), and we head downstairs to where he keeps the body.

"Where shall I start?" I say, putting thick, sterilized leather gloves on my hand. I've done this multiple times in school a few years ago, and real-world experience may help. Well, a real-world experience in the 1800's, and I already knew the ending of this arc, and I've also done this plenty of times in a crime scene. But, this body's been touched, and if possibly tampered with.

I lift up her dress, and look down there. "Hmm, can I have a notepad please, and a pen?" I ask, and the Undertaker passes me a note pad and pen, which I nod in thanks.

"If a woman is raped, they typically have lacerations in their upper area at a 12 o' clock angle, but there's none anywhere, meaning the killer didn't do the deed before they killed the woman," I say out loud, as I write down my notes. "Meaning the killer is either A) a woman, B) gay, C) uninterested in sexual experiences, or D) all of the above."

"Interesting, so you're saying that the ripper didn't do anything to claim the woman before he killed her?" The Undertaker says, and I nod. "Precisely. Besides, there's no signs of the murderer even touching her slightly before." I say, examining her thighs and breast, before putting her outfit back in her respectful position.

"Thank you," I say, bowing respectfully to the corpse, before turning to the Undertaker, who has a serious look on his face.

"You have Death's Kiss on ya, don't ya? The Grim's curse, that is." he asks, and I nod. The Undertaker is an old reaper, I figured he might've known about me "Yes, it's a long story, but I'm in it for the long run now. I'll probably do a lot of things, though. Work on improving the world, that's my goals. If I may ask, how do you see it?" I say, taking off my gloves as I wash my hands.

"An experienced reaper can see it, because most Death's Kisses are pretty faint marks on your aura, where the eyelids are." The Undertaker says, and I nod in understandment. "Do you believe Grell can see it?" I ask, and the Undertaker's eyes under his bangs widen slightly.

"You noticed Grell's a shinigami?" He asks, and I nod. "Yup, he doesn't die easily, too, which confirmed my suspicions." I reply, and the Undertaker chuckles.

"Tto even notice one, you'd have to be a pretty old and experienced reaper.." He says with a chuckle, and I nod in understandment.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you're welcome to stay at my house if you ever need it. I have a shady feeling that the Queen's guard dog will be alive for a long while, and you might not want to be stuck with him forever like that demon bloke Sebastian." The Undertaker says, half smile on face, and I smile, half-heartedly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that offer in mind." I reply.

* * *

I walk back up the stairs to where everyone waited.

"Well, do you have any information to share with us?" Ciel asks, and I nod. "But, I'll do it at the mansion, it's easier explaining it there instead of here, I believe." I respond, and Ciel sighs.

"Fine, Sebastian, Ivy, let's return by my carriage, and Lau, Grell and Madame Red can go by their ow-"

"Can I trade carriage spots with you, Lau, please?" I ask, batting my eyelashes at Lau. Sebastian and Ciel sweatdrop, but Lau smiles.

"Of course, Ivy, I wouldn't mind swapping with you. Besides, I highly doubt that Sebastian has taught much information to Ciel on the female and male bodies together, so I'll take this as the opportunity to explain..."

"Of course I know that stuff!" Ciel says, face flushing red, and Lau and I both raise a brow.

"But he probably doesn't know what position is most pleasing to the females," Lau whispers in my ear, and I nod in agreement. "He probably doesn't know which hole either, poor boy." I whisper back, causing Lau and Sebastian to smirk.

"Well, I'll need to inform him of 'boy' things than, since no one else will." Lau retorts, standing up straight.

"Let's go!" I say, and Madame Red chuckles, as Grell leads us to our carriage, and I plop inside.

"Why didn't you stop Lau, Madame Red?" I ask, and she laughs lightly.

"Someone would have told Ciel eventually, better an experienced person than the ol' explanation!" She says, and I laugh in agreement.

The carriage starts moving, and my smile fades.

"Madame Red, I know you're Ciel's aunt, correct?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yes, I'm his aunt, mother's side." She responds, and I sigh.

"You work at a hospital, correct?" She nods, and I look her in the eyes, face going serious.

"You love Ciel very much so, correct?" I ask, and she nods.

"I love him like the child I've never had... I'm starting to view you as one too..." she says sadly, and I inhale. This was so sad, it wasn't her fault she couldn't have children.

"I'd just like you to know that Ciel cares for you very much, you seem to be like a motherly figure to him now. He speaks very highly of you, which is pretty great, knowing how stiff he can be." I say, and she chuckles.

"He used to be the brightest boy in the room, he'd always be smiling," Madame Red recalls, smiling at her feet as she recalls the past, "but than, the accident happened, and Ciel's never been the same."

"And, neither have you." I respond, and she looks up at me confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"I know you're the Ripper." I say, and she leans back. "How about...we make a deal." I say, and she raises a brow.

"I'm interested, so this is why you rode in this carriage." she says, before hitting the roof. "Go the long way!" She calls out, before turning towards me.

"Now, how did you figure out?" She asks, and I smirk.

"The body didn't have any lacerations in their womanly parts, meaning the woman wasn't raped or had done the deed before killed. You work as a medic for abortions, and the prostitutes are each being killed in order of the list. There's more information, but I'll cut to the chase," I say, leaning forward. "You stop killing these women, and I'll make sure that Sebastian and Ciel don't find out. I'll have all evidence pointing towards another person, so you'll be walking away freely. In return, no one gets hurt." I say, and she arches a brow.

"And why should I stop?" She asks.

"Because you will die, and Ciel will witness your death and be traumatized." I say bluntly, and she inhales sharply.

"Do you...wish to know the reason why I do these acts?" She says, and I nod.

"Because, these women are given gifts. Gifts to bear children, but they discard of these gifts without thought. I admit, I'm jealous of this, but why can't these women understand their consequences for their actions?! They come to me, asking for abortions without a thought. In a heartbeat, I'd trade places, just to have a child of my own!" She exclaims, and I put my hand on her knee, and she looks up at me confused.

"I believe Ciel views you as a motherly figure in his life," I say calmly, "he may act like he's annoyed, but he really cares. I care, too. You seem like a wonderful woman, and I really hope you stay in Ciel's life. Now, here's the deal. It requires little to no effort on both parts. All you and Grell have to do is stop killing, and stay in Ciel's life. I'll make sure Ciel and Sebastian don't find out. I already have an idea who to blame these killings on. And..." I lift my skirt up slightly, pulling out papers.

"What are those?" She asks, and I smirk.

"I have a set of papers, that may be of use to you, or you don't have to use them at all. Your choice." I say, holding up the set of papers.

"These are adoption forms from a local orphanage that no one usually adopts from, this orphanage usually has lots of babies and little kids, too. Though it may be scandalous to have children out of marriage, no one will question you because of your bad-assness." I say, passing her the set of papers.

"Why?" Madame Red asks, looking up at me with teary eyes. "Why are you being so...kind to me? You just told me you know I killed those women and took their ovaries, but you're still helping me."

I smile brightly at her, "Because everyone deserves kindness, and I really like and respect you as a person."

Madame Red wipes away her tears with the back of her hand, and she gives me a shaky smile.

"Though, you are correct it's scandalous to have children without being married, I appreciate the thought." Madame Red says, "And, maybe I'll consider adopting in the future, if I find a husband..."

"That's wonderful!" I say, reaching out to her, enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Why are you thanking me? It's I who should be thanking you..." Madame Red responds, hugging me back.

"For your change of heart." I say, as the carriage pulls to a halt in front of the estate.

"Onto other manners, what about Grell, since I know he's your accomplice?" I ask, and she chuckles.

"He joined me for the same reasons, he couldn't bear children. I believe he wishes to be a female, instead of a male..." Madame Red says, trailing off in thought, as Grell comes to the door, opening it up for us as we step out.

* * *

We enter the mansion, and I see Sebastian awaiting us there, with a Lau and Ciel sitting in the background. Ciel is sitting as far away from Lau as possible, traumatized look on face, while Lau is smirking like crazy.

"I made a list of viable suspects while you ladies were on the way back," Sebastian says, smile on face. "I also made the afternoon tea, and hot chocolate for Miss Ivy."

"You made the suspect list already? Impossible, even for you!" Madame Red says, and Ciel's traumatized face morphs into a smirk. Sebastian presents a rolled up scroll, and unfurls it, long paper with written names flopping out. Sebastian's hair blows from non-existent wind, is he somehow related to Beyonce with the hair thing?!

"Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies. William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood. From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect." Sebastian says, leading us to the drawing room, where we sit down. I take a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madame Red asks with a chuckle, and Sebastian closes his eyes, giving a smile.

"See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

THE AMAZING LINE! Yes! I absolutely love it when he says that!

"Now, I have a plan on how to get information, and reveal him." Sebastian says, and I hold back a squeal, this scene was hilarious!

* * *

I was in a carriage in a long, light purple matching ball gown with Ciel's, my hair stuffed under a long brown wig that was put in two twin braids. A frilly, light purple collar was on my neck, and a light purple hat adorned with roses was put on my head. I'm still glad Ciel got dressed up too...and thank god I didn't need a corset!

"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers... He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend." Sebastian explains, pushing up his librarian glasses.

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." Madame Red explains, and I nod in agreement.

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Ciel asks, and Sebastian nods.

"Tonight is the last party of the Season. Which means this is our last chance." Sebastian says, as the carriage stops.

Ciel sighs, as the door is opened, and he steps out, looking agitated.

"Celia, smile!" I say, as I'm helped out the carriage too, giving a bright smile to the person who helped me out.

"Celia? And why do I have to wear a corset when you don't have to?" He complains, and I give a cheeky grin.

"Because my body is in tippity top shape, Celia, my darling sister! Of course, I care for you, since I'm elder."

Ciel sweat drops, as everyone gets out of the carriage. "You're only a year older!"

"Celia will be my niece visiting from the country, and Ivy is his sister. Sebastian will be Ciel's and Ivy's tutor." Madame Red explains, cutting off Ciel causing him to sweat drop.

"And just why do I have to act like your niece?! Ivy is here, she can be the girly-girl!" Ciel complains, cheeks blushing pink. Madame Red gives a closed-eye smile.

"Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl. And, two girls is better than one!" She says, and Lau smiles.

"You're kidding me!" Ciel complains, and I gasp.

"Celia, stop being rude to Auntie Red!" I say, and he puffs his cheeks out.

"Stop calling me Celia! And, what name do you have?!" he asks, face turning redder, and Madame Red looks at him.

"I'm...I'm Yvi (pronounced Evi)!" I say, and he sweat drops. "That's just Ivy backwards!" He complains.

"You don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive now, do you? Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" Madame Red says, pulling out a black fan, as she ignores Celia's comments.

""By any means necessary," you do remember saying that, do you not, sir? First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous viscount." Sebastian says, smirk on face. God damn boi, he so hot in his glasses and outfit!

Eek! I cannot wait for the school arc!

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this..." Ciel says, and I laugh.

"Speaking of the devil," I say, gesturing to Elizabeth on the other side of the room. Ciel sweatdrops, "You've got to be kidding me!" he says, and Sebastian, Ciel and I depart from that side of the room. Sebastian sweat drops.

"Sir... er, I mean, mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly..."

"Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Lizzy calls out from behind us, and I sigh.

"I've got this," I say, "escape while you can." I turn around, smiling brightly.

"Lizzy! I'm so glad you're here!" I exclaim, and her mouth opens in surprise.

"Oh Ivy, it's great to see you! You look absolutely adorable!" She says, "Is Ciel here?"

"Afraid not, I came here with Madame Red," I say, and she sighs in disappointment.

"Oh well, I'll see you later!" She says, before turning away, walking away. I sigh in relief, before turning around.

Where the heckle did Sebastian and Ciel go? Urgh!

Ballroom music starts playing, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a tall man, with white hair that's chin length, Dora bangs, two strands of hair long standing there. He is wearing a white coat, collar flipped up, revealing black underneath. This character seems familiar...

"May I have this dance, miss?" He asks, and I curtsy. "Certainly," I reply, and the man leads me in the waltz.

"Have we...met before?" I ask, looking up at him, and he smirks.

"I don't believe so, I'd remember meeting such a lovely lady. I'm Charles Grey. And you are...?" He asks, and I feel my eyes widen, this is freaking 1/2 of Double Charles! But...why is he here?

"Yvi, pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile, and he smiles back.

"Oh, so you're American?" He asks, and I nod. "Yes, I'm from California."

"You're quite lovely for an American," he says, and I laugh. "You're quite polite for a Brit." I respond, and his mouth opens in mock-shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asks, and I laugh, and he smiles at me. "Exactly what you were saying!" I respond, as we start to make small talk, before he looks away from me into the crowd.

"I have...matters to attend to now. I hope we meet again, Miss Yvi." he says bowing, stepping away from the dance floor.

"It was pleasant talking to you, you seem like an interesting person." I reply with a smile and a curtsy, and he smiles back, before turning and walking off. I look at the dance floor, and see Ciel being danced around by Sebastian.

"Hello, young Miss," I hear a silky voice say from behind me, and I turn and see the Viscount himself. "Your dancing is absolutely lovely, you danced like a beautiful peacock. Flaunting your power, and it's simply delightful." He says, taking my hand, kissing the back of my black glove.

"Oh, thank you," I say, blushing. Honestly, the only way I'm blushing right now is because I'm thinking of that scene with Ciel's corset and Sebastian...that always works for the fake blush. "This party is simply fantastic, Lord Druitt, but I tire of it."

He looks intrigued, "How so?" He asks, and I smirk. 9th grade year, AP seduction. I aced that class, it was pretty simple. For men, all you have to be is sexy. Women? Sexy AND smart.

"I'm sick of dancing with boring people, I fancy something more...exciting..." I trail off, playfully winking at him. His eyelids lower, "Oh...I see..." he says, taking his hand, putting it on my waist, holding my waist tightly.

I try to not shudder, and I put my hand on his hand around my waist, rubbing it slightly. "I want you to hold me in other places, other than my waist, Viscount..." I say, looking up at him with wide eyes that suggest mischief.

"My...you are such a temptress, aren't you... most Americans are so stiff. What is your name, little peacock?" he asks, and I look up at him with a half-lidded smile.

"My name doesn't matter, I just wish to know more about _you,_ tell me everything, and _show me everything_ while you're at it, _Viscount._ " I say huskily, and he shudders in pleasure. God, this got men all the time. They just LOVE to inflate their already huge egos.

"Oh beautiful siren, why do you tempt me so?" he says, and I see a waiter walking towards us from the corner of my eye. Discretely, I trip him, as he pours champagne all over the pig Viscount.

"Oh dear me!" I say, rubbing my hands seductively over the Viscount's chest, "I suppose your clothes are ruined."

"Don't worry, my little peacock, I'll just get a change of clothes," The Viscount says, and I go in for the kill.

"I'll undress you, then," I say seductively, rubbing my hand slower on his chest. It beats faster, and I know I got the kill.

"Well, I'll keep you up to that promise, this way then," he says, guiding me towards the stairs, taking his hand and placing it on the small of my back. I feel someone's gaze on my back, and I turn and see Sebastian, looking at me. He nods at me, before turning back around.

The Viscount leads me to a guest room, where the air is hazy. Oh, I forgot about this scene, drats!

The last thing I see before I black out is the Viscount's smirking face.

* * *

I wake up to see a dark room? Blackness?

Oh wait, I'm just blindfolded. Rope is tied around my neck, which is connected to both of my hands in front of me.

"This little peacock is tonight's crown jewel," a voice announces, the damned Viscount's, in fact. I hate that pig so god damned much... the sound of a cloth being lifted, and the dark room I'm in seems a little less dark.

"I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet. She has large breasts, and has silky soft skin. You can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are the color of the bright, blue sky, and sparkle like sapphires, and her long, brown hair glimmers like bronze."

"I'm also not in the mood to be sold, either!" I say loudly and cheerfully, and I hear gasps in the room. I move my hands apart, and the rope binding them snaps. Badly tied rope, bad quality rope too. I rip the blindfold from my eyes, and I see about 30 people in the room.

"Let's get this over with, the table full of food at this party was simply delightful, and I had no chance to eat!" I say, grabbing one of the metal bars of the bird-like-cage, and pushing forward, where it snaps in half. I then push it out, and I climb out of the cage, hearing gasps around the room.

Rolling my neck, I hear the satisfying crack.

"Ugh, this is going to be great, I haven't had any action for, like, a week!" I say, quickly turning around, hitting the pressure points on the Viscount's and assistant's necks, before I jump off the stage, and into the crowd.

 _"I wish I was a little bit taller_  
 _I wish I was a baller_  
 _I wish I had a girl who looked good, I would call her,_ " I rap, running around the floor of the stage, hitting the pressure points on the necks of the people.

You may be like, 'Damn Ivy?! Why you rappin while beating up people?'

Well, my dears, there's some missions I go on where they are so easy, I can fit a whole song in the time period it takes to beat them up. Also, it helps the author extend the chapter period, making the battle look more lengthy instead of just an instantaneous thing!

The people left started screaming and freaking out, running like chickens with their heads cut off. _**Sigh** , _they were ridiculous looking, as they tripped over the fallen over bodies.

 _"I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat_  
 _And a six four Impala"_ I hit the pigs on the outskirts of the crowd, as I mentally count who's left.

15 left.

 _"I wish I was like six-foot-nine_  
 _So I can get with Leoshi_  
 _'Cause she don't know me but yo she's really fine!"_ I sing, kicking a fat, old guy in the balls, as he falls to the ground clutching them. There's not much to clutch, actually...  
 _"You know I see her all the time everywhere I go_  
 _And even in my dreams I can scheme a way to make her mine_  
 _'Cause I know she's livin phat,"_ I say, hitting 5 people, before I look at the rest, who are holding up their hands defensively.  
 _"Her boyfriend's tall and he plays ball_  
 _So how am I gonna compete with that?_  
 _'Cause when it comes to playing basketball_  
 _I'm always last to be picked_  
 _And in some cases never picked at all!"_ I sing, tripping a person who's running past me, as they face plant into the floor.  
 _"So I just lean up on the wall_  
 _Or sit up in the bleachers with the rest of the girls_  
 _Who came to watch their men ball_  
 _Dag y'all! I never understood, black_  
 _Why the jocks get the fly girls and me I get the hood rats_  
 _I tell em "scat, skittle, scabobble","_ I finish off 9 more, before my head turns to the last person left, a fatass.

"I-I'll do anything! Money! Fame! I'll give it to you, I'll get you a good marriage too, if that's what you want!" he says, and I chuckle, taking a step closer to him. He stumbles by the table in the back of the room, and takes the champagne bottle, throwing it at me. I side-step it, and look at him.  
 _"(Almost) Got hit with a bottle_  
 _And I been in the hospital for talkin' that mess_  
 _I confess it's a shame when you living in a city_  
 _That's the size of a box and nobody knows yo' name_  
 _Glad I came to my senses,"_ I hit the pressure point, and he falls to the ground.  
 _"Like quick-quick got sick-sick to my stomach_  
 _Overcommeth by the thoughts of me and her together_  
 _Right? So when I asked her out she said I wasn't her type!"_ I take the female bodies, lying them next to each other on the ground. I may have accidentally stepped on a girl's hand...oops.

 _"I wish I was a little bit taller_  
 _I wish I was a baller_  
 _I wish I had a girl who looked good, I would call her_  
 _I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat_  
 _And a six four Impala!"_ I finish putting the males bodies next to each other, and I dust off my hands together, pulling out a sticky note from my pocket along with a pen.

"This..dickweed...owns this...black market...which has...human trafficking...and takes women's...uterus from them. Bam!" I say, writing out each word before slapping the sticky note on his forehead.

"That was easy enough! See you guys next week for bingo at the old people home!" I say, as I look around the room, no door, but there's a window...

I walk to the window, and I swing it open, looking down. I'm 3 stories up...this won't be too hard.

I back up from the window, before I inhale, than exhale. I haven't done this since I escaped from the mission in 10th grade where I was being chased by a vicious rottweiler!

Hey, I didn't escape unscathed, it took my bag of Doritos!

I run towards the window, placing my hands on the window sill, and I push my self outwards as I jump out the window. My hand goes up to my head incase the wig flutters off, before I roll on to the hard bricks of the patio.

Standing up, I look around me, but no one is there...thank go-

"Where did you just fall from, strange woman?" A voice says, and I turn around to see the other Charles.

"Oh, I just jumped out of a window!" I say cheerfully, sticking my hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm not interested with petty, American women." He says, and I arch a brow. How was I acting petty? I literally just jumped out of a window!

"Well, go check upstairs, because that's where the black market is going on. Third floor..." I point up at the window I just jumped from. "That room, right there! Don't worry, I put all of them to sleep, and organized them by gender already, so don't stress out too much! By the way, the Viscount's the Ripper too!" I say cheerfully, and I dust myself off. I look up at him, and his jaw is slightly open.

"Well, I'd recommend having Scotland Yard picking everyone up and arresting them in the upstairs room. I'll be off now!" I say, walking away from him to the stairs leading down the balcony.

"W-wait!" He calls out, but I continue walking down the stairs. "Wait up, woman!" He calls out, but I turn around, walking down the stairs backwards.

"Well, I shan't stop, since I _am_ a petty American woman after all. Laters my dude!" I say cheerfully, before turning back around, walking down to the front courtyard, to where a carriage awaits.

"Excuse me sir, can you take me to the Phantomhive's London Estate?" I ask the person there.

"Sure, m'am, get in," he says, and I nod gratefully. "Thank you, sir!" I say, before getting in the carriage, where it starts moving away from the mansion, where a baffled Charles, 30 pressure pointed people, a cutely dressed Lizzy, a Ciel who wanted to get out of the corset already, and a confused Sebastian who was wondering when Miss Ivy would call out to him. All of these 'pawns' sat there, waiting for what would happen next.


	3. 3: Ivy and the Stars

"So, Jack the Ripper's been caught?" Lau says, reading the newspaper. There hasn't been any murders in a week, when there was two being caught weekly with Jack the Ripper around.

"I believe so," Ciel says, smirk on face, "Sebastian had it taken care of, right Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my young lord."

Truthfully, Sebastian was worried. During the ball, he didn't see Ivy until after they arrived home, when they found Ivy asleep in her bed, wearing her strange night-garments. When Sebastian asked what happened after the Viscount and her left the ballroom, she says she had to go to the bathroom, lost the Viscount, and decided to go home. Than, when Sebastian was searching the rooms, he came upon the Scotland Yard arresting around 30 limp bodies for illegal matters. The Queen's butlers, aka Double Charles, were there, too. Sebastian had automatically assumed there was more to the story than what Ivy told him...

"Well, I believe it's a job well done for us all!" I say cheerfully, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I was watching Madame Red and Ciel play chess, and Madame Red just lost for the 46th time.

"Ooh, I'll play Ciel!" I say, sitting up from where I was, plopping over next to Ciel, as I set up the chessboard.

"You wish to play me?" He questions, and I nod. "I'll be whatever color." I say, and he shifts the board so I'm white, and he's black.

"I'll start," he says, moving his pawn forward as a sacrificial piece. I arched a brow, all he seemingly cared about was sacrificing everything. Even if his king is the last one alive, he wins...but that's not how chess works.

Well, yes, if the king is the last one alive, but chess shouldn't be like that.

I soon take out both of his knights with my pawns, but Ciel doesn't seem to care. He moved his queen forward, and I took the queen with my pawn. So far, Ciel's been able to take one of my pawns and a bishop, but that's it. I've taken almost his whole fleet of pawns, both of his knights, and now the queen.

"The game is as good as over now, Ciel, you lost your queen." I say, and he looks up at me.

"As long as the king is alive, the game is ongoing." he replies, picking up a pawn to move it, and I chuckle.

"No, once the Queen is dead, the King may as well be too. Who knows? Maybe the King really cared for his Queen, maybe they were coming up on their 20th anniversary. Maybe they were always together, and the King cannot move on," I say, and Ciel's hand stops moving the pawn for a split second, before he places it down. I take out that pawn, and I look back at Ciel.

"Sacrifices mean nothing in the end, it all boils down to who loved and who was loved, and who didn't love and who received no love." I say, as he takes out one of my pawns.

"One does not need love to live," Ciel says with a bored tone, moving a chess piece, and I nod in agreement.

"You're right, but one needs love to thrive. A flower can be created with a seed, but cannot bloom without the sun, water, and a good environment." I say, moving my Queen, and knocking over his King.

"Check mate." I say, and Ciel sits back, dissatisfied, jaw hanging open. I look at Madame Red and Lau, and they have the same expression, but Sebastian dons a smirk.

"Well, that was uneventful," I say, standing up and taking my hot chocolate. "Chess is an indicator of personality, I, for example, use myself to get what I want, and achieve that. But, you used the people around you, only focusing on your goal. The King is useless in the end, because he made himself that way by using brutality to force everyone around them to do their bidding, and is vulnerable. The Queen uses itself, and is successful, without using a brutal force. But together, they coincide in harmony."

I'm gonna go raid the kitchen after leaving...

"You are trying to make the King strong, not a single flaw or crack, but because of that, the Queen is useless. Being vulnerable is the only way to allow yourself true pleasure, true victory." I turn to the door, before looking over my shoulder, a slight smile on face.

"Well, play with me when you find yourself a Queen, or else it'll be another waste of timed." I finish, leaving everyone dumbfounded behind me.

* * *

 **November 29th, 1887**

"A resort?" I ask, as Sebastian gives me a closed eye smile. We had been back at the countryside manor for a week now, and it was lovely seeing that Madame Red (she insisted I call her 'Auntie Red' now) was still alive. Grell had mysteriously disappeared into the night, probably because William Spears took him back to HQ.

"Yes, we're going to the site where Her Majesty wishes to build a resort." Sebastian replies, "I have already packed you bags."

The resort...does this follow the anime? Or does this follow the manga?

"Well, I have no idea where you get the chance to raid my closet, but Sebastian, good luck at the resort." I say, going in my closet, pulling out a textbook for Calculus. I've been trying to stay atop my studies, and it's always hard to do.

Sebastian raises a brow, "Why so, Ivy?"

"It's a dog town." I say bluntly, and he sweat drops.

* * *

"Holiday, holiday, we're going on holiday!" The servants cheer, and I clap along. We were riding on the servant's cart, though Ciel offered me to sit with him, he would be boring the whole time. The servants were lively though, we had played a game of cards, and I taught them an 'American' game called 'I spy.' Of course, it wasn't invented until early 20th century. Oops.

"I spy with my little eye...something purple!" Finny says, and I sweatdrop. "Is it my hair?"

"...yes."

"Oh! My turn," Mey-Rin starts, "I spy with my little eye...something brown!"

"Is it Finny's pants?" Bard asks, and Mey-Rin nods.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe it!" Finny says, and I nod in agreement, though I hated this arc. Angelina is such a bitch, pun intended.

"Spectacular! He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!" Mey-Rin responds.

"Looks like the young master can be quite generous when the spirits move him, eh?" Baldroy says, and I snort.

"He probably wouldn't want us to wreck the mansion when he left," I say, and Finny awkwardly laughs, scratching the back of his head.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"It seems we've arrived at the village, everyone." Sebastian says, and all the servants perk up excitedly.

"All right!" they cheer excitedly, looking around. Dead trees, a random skull (but where did the body go? did it just leave it's head?) metal collars hanging from trees, and an eerie wind blows.

"AHHHHHHH!" The servants shout, and I sigh.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something: the resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed." Ciel says with a smirk, and I roll my eyes.

"And I forgot to mention that I spit in your tea this morning," I grumble, and Ciel looks at me bewildered. "You did wha-!"

"Onwards!" I say, and the horses start moving again, and Ciel just grumbles. Sebastian smirks at his young master's state of being, in all honesty, Sebastian thought Ivy was the most tolerable human in the past few years he's met. She's been brutally honest, and keeps everyone on their toes by being casual.

It's certainly refreshing.

The cart moves for a while, when an old woman covered in a cloak stands at the side of the road.

"Look, somebody actually lives here!" Finny says, hopping out of the cart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I chime in, but Finny ignores me.

"Let me help you, Granny!" He says, picking up the whole carriage.

"No, you shouldn't do that, Finny! If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!" Mey-Rin cries out, and Finny whips his head around, dumb smile on face.

"What did you say?" Finny asks, before realization dons his face.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, this is awful! Is the baby okay?!" He cries out, looking at the old woman. I look in the baby carriage and shudder, there's just a dog skull in there.

"Finny! Your strength melted the baby's skin away!" I shout at him, and he shrieks a girly scream.

"It's a dog skull, damn..." Bard mutters, as Finny stops. "Oh," Finny responds, and I giggle slightly.

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by it." the old woman croaks out, before wheeling the carriage away, singing the eerie words. "The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good the black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, he'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone."

"Beautiful, 420/69, would illegally download off iTunes," I mutter, looking at the servants' shocked faces.

"That's why we're here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. The villager has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why, then put an end to the problem." Ciel explains, as the servants get back in their cart.

"Ivy, come up here, and ride with me." he demands, but I stay put. "What do you say?" I ask, and he smirks.

"Sebastian." he says, and Sebastian nods. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian says, getting out of the carriage, walking towards me with smirk on face.

"Wha-?" I ask, when Sebastian takes both of his hands and plucks me off the ground like I'm weightless, as he stacks me on his s2houlder, as he walks back to Ciel's carriage. "Sebastian! Put me down please, or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll do what, Miss Ivy?" He says with a smirk, and I groan in frustration.

"Fine, I'll put you down." He says, and I sigh in relief. "Thanks Sebas-"

Sebastian plucks me off his shoulder, setting me down in Ciel's carriage. I sweat drop, as Ciel looks smugly at me.

3-3.

"Saying 'please' wouldn't have been too hard..." I grumble, crossing my arms.

Our cart goes up the top of the hill, where we see a shimmering light blue lake that glistened in the sun.

"What a peculiar blue, it reminds me almost of Ivy's eyes," Sebastian says, and I blush slightly. "That's nice, Sebastian! Thank you!" I respond.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, but Sebastian just continues to smirk, as we ride into town, as the church bell rings.

 _Ding, ding, ding_

"Sit. Lie down. Who's the good boy! My good boy!" A man on the side says, petting his dog affectionately. I wanted a dog, but we aren't allowed to have pets until junior year. This year, I was going to get a puppy and a kitten for my dorm, but _noooo I just had to die!_

"Oh my! I'd let him pet me, yes I would!" Mey-Rin gushes, thinking the man was hot. He's kinda cute, but not that cute. He's just a 5 second character, and not worth remembering. But, that's the sad part. He may be just a 5-second character to the watchers, but to him, he was a main character. He had lots of loving doggos, a family, possibly a wife and kids. Who knows? Maybe he'll never see his grandkids, maybe he'll never see the birth of his first child.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutt's obedience, but the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck. I can't understand it." Sebastian states, and I shrug.

"Humans have always believed themselves to be the dominant creatures since the beginning of time since we're capable of speech." I say absent-mindedly.

Ciel just sighs, "If you're trying to get at something deeper, just say it." Ciel declares, and Sebastian looks towards Ciel.

"No, it's nothing of import, my lord. Simply that while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs. To be completely frank, I hate them. But, what Miss Ivy said is certainly interesting, humans typically and truly believe they are the alpha, though they are truly not alone in this universe."

Ciel just looks at Sebastian's back, "Woof." Ciel says, and I roll my eyes. Of course, Ciel, only agitate your demon servant.

The carriage finally stops at a manor at the top of the hill, where a silver-haired servant girl greets us, donned in a purple maid's uniform. Though I hate her later in the series, I can't stop feeling bad for her, knowing she'll get whipped.

But I'm just jealous of how tall she is... I mean Mey-Rin is about my age and she's taller than me!

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?" She asks respectfully, and Sebastian nods. "Yes."

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival." She says with a bow, and I turn to see Finny looking at her with sparkles in his eyes, and a blush on his face.

"Hey..." Baldroy says, smirking, cigarette wedged in teeth.

"She's lovely, yes she is!" Mey-Rin says, blush on face.

Sebastian, Ciel and I exit the carriage, as Angelina leads us through the wooden halls with mounted animal heads everywhere, to an office. Oh god, this part was so freaking sad...

"This way." she says, opening the door, as Ciel, Sebastian and I walk inside.

Inside is a man who can easily be confused as a werewolf from a cheesy '50's movie. He pulls back his whip, and brings it back.

"Who the hell is this Chihuahua?!" he exclaims, as I pull out a knife. The moment his hand twitches, meaning he was going to lash the whip out at Angelina, I throw the knife where it hits the whip, severing it in half.

"Chihuahua...?" Ciel asks confused, before looking at the knife that's lodged in a wood plank. "You pug, why did you do that?!" Werewolf McWerewolf snarls, whipping his gaze over to me, and my eyebrow twitches. I'm a pug?! Well, they're adorable, but really?! Those are considered 'ugly' small dogs who have breathing problems!

AND He called me small!

"Excuse me for that, I thought I saw a centipede on the wall." I say cheerfully, and Werewolf McWerewolf looked at me with an opened jaw.

"My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive. I've come from the Queen's Emissary, and this is my...partner, Ivy Adams." Ciel says, stepping forward. I nod in greeting, but really, I'm just a 'partner?!' I'm the best person here! Also, youngest, since I have technically not been born yet...

That's an odd thought...

"Do you mean to tell me a toy poodle like you is the Queen's emissary?!" Lord Henry exclaims, throwing the whip's handle aside.

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry? Now, that's hardly fair." Ciel says, voice laced with sass.

Lord Henry _humphs,_ before sitting across from Ciel, looking at the papers.

"There's nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore Castle to anybody." He says, eyebrows twitching.

Yeah, only because he holds power over the people using fear! He feels like the top dog, and who doesn't love being on top?

"Why is that?" Ciel asks, intrigued.

"Because of the curse. This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed, in a most horrible way. Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!" Lord Henry exclaims, slamming his hands on to the desk as he stands up.

"Well, the curse can be just a scientific mishap, but your stupid ass wouldn't know the difference between a curse or a rainstorm so fight me shithead," I mutter, and out of the corner of my eye I see Sebastian coughing into his glove.

"My, how interesting." Ciel says, smirk donning his face. Lord Henry's eyebrow twitches, "What?!"

"You've piqued my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry." Ciel says, hands clasping together.

* * *

I retired early, skipping dinner. I didn't want to see Lord Werewolf stroke Angela's tights perversely, I just want a good night's sleep without any of that...

"It's the great demon hound!" Angela's muffled voice says, and I mentally scream.

That bitch woke me up! I get up from bed, and trample down the stairs and outside.

"The demon hound is here!" Angela says, still wearing her maid's uniform.

"Demon hound?" Mey-Rin asks, and Angela solemnly bows her head. I look at the field, seeing dog footprints made of glow-stick guts.

"It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here; there is no way to stop it."

BULLSHIT.

"I'm going back to bed... stupid glow-stick guts, no puppy is scaring me tonight..." I grumble, turning from everyone and walking in the house to catch some Zzz's...

* * *

"This has gotta be the worst holiday ever." Baldroy complains glumly as he leans on top of a crate.

"The worst, yes it is." Mey-Rin agrees, as Sebastian walks up towards us. "What's the matter? You were so excited on the way here." Sebastian calls out to us, smile on face. It was somewhat fake...I could just tell...

"Yeah, well, that was before..." Baldroy complains again. "Don't look so gloomy," Sebastian continues, holding up a picnic basket and a swim suit, "We're on holiday, it's a time meant for relaxing."

"Swimming!" The servants cheer, and sparkles appear in my eyes. "Food!" I exclaim, getting weird looks. "I...skipped dinner last night, oops." I say sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck.

=AT LE LAKE=

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Baldroy shouts with joy, as Finny chases him, laughing all the while.

"Ah! I haven't been to a proper swimming hole in ages! The water is so nice and warm!" He says, as they both sink chin-deep into the lake.

"Aren't you coming in too, Mey-Rin and Ivy?" Finny calls out to the changing shack, where Mey-Rin and I were changing.

"Do I look good, Ivy?" She asks nervously, and I give her the thumbs up. "You'll look great! Trust me," I respond, and she smiles sheepishly.

"Wait, why aren't you in your swim suit yet?" She asks, and I hold up a bag. "I'm changing in a moment, now get out there!" I say, pushing her out of the changing room's flaps. The boys compliment her, and I smile.

I can finally wear the cute bathing suit I got from Victoria's Secret that I haven't worn yet!

"Come on out, Ivy!" Finny yells out, and Baldroy chuckles. "Yeah, Ivy, or else we'll have to come and get ya'!"

"One moment!" I call back, adjusting the straps.

"No, silly boys, we'll get Sebastian to go in there and get Ivy, yes we will," Mey-Rin says loudly to the boys, and my face turns red.

"No way, people!" I say, running out of the changing room.

Everyone's jaws drop as they see what I'm wearing, which isn't too bad for modern times, but what I'm wearing is considered a prostitute's prostitute's garb. I was wearing this classic looking navy blue polka dot bikini, with sweetheart neckline and the middle tied together with a bow.

Sebastian also couldn't help having his jaw drop at what Ivy was wearing, it was _extremely_ revealing. She was wearing what appeared to be a two piece suit, which scantily covered her breasts, and showed her stomach, thighs, and waist. She was extremely fit though, but her legs, oh lord where they tan! Looking towards her midriff, Sebastian notices small scars, barely noticeable, as they are randomly scattered criss-crosses of white. On her back though, there was a large pink on though, causing Sebastian to wince. Some were also noticeable up and down her legs and arms...what in the world had she gone through before they met?! He had no idea what Ivy had been through before she met him and the master, but those scars seem painful...he wonders where she got them from. Sebastian looked at Ciel, who was staring at Ivy with his mouth wide open, eye trained on what seemed to be her... Sebastian quickly put his hand over Ciel's eye.

"Coming!" I shout out, running to the watering hole. Mey-Rin's, Baldroy's and Finny's faces turned bright red.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, and Mey-Rin averts her eyes. "I-Ivy, you are barely dressed!" She exclaims, and I look down at my suit, and laugh.

"I have more revealing bikinis, trust me. Now, I'm gonna cannon ba-" I say, as I feel two hands pick me up by the shoulder. I look to see the hands belong to Sebastian, who's wading in the water, pants rolled up to not touch the water.

"Miss Ivy, you are inappropriately dressed in front of my master, and that is unacceptable." He says, throwing me in the air, deeper into the lake.

I land with a large _SPLASH!_ as the salty lake water rushes in my mouth. I pop my head up to the surface of the water, and spit it out. Gross... my feet can touch the sandy bottom, and I feel lake weeds tickling my feet. He also got my hair wet, it's gonna be sooooo poofy later from the humidity here!

"Sebastian, that's no way to treat a lady! You're gonna get it, alright!" I say loudly, and he turns toward me from the sand of the lake, giving me that close-eyed grin.

"My apologies, Miss Ivy, but you see, I had to do it for my young master, because I'm simply a butler to the core."

God damn it, he did his catch phrase!

I front crawl to where I can have my knees above the water, before I turn towards Mey-Rin, hair probably making me look like a drenched rat.

"Mey-Rin, do you have that plastic bucket for sand castles?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "Sorry Ivy, but Sebastian took it from me after he threw you in the lake, yes he did." she apologizes, and I look at Sebastian, who has a bright yellow bucket near his feet.

Well...I'll do the next best thing...

Breaking into a sprint that sends sand flying everywhere, Sebastian and Ciel look up at me.

"She doesn't seem to be so cheerful like how she usually is..." Ciel remarks, as he sees the poofy haired girl jump in the air.

Sebastian mentally braced himself for what would happen next, would the girl slap him? Kick him? Get angry for once and start swearing at him?

She was an inch away from his body, when Sebastian moved his hand up to block her body, but she shifted slightly and started to...hug him?

"Ha ha!" I exclaim, as I snuggle myself on to Sebastian's body. Everyone sweat drops at what they're witnessing, and Mey-Rin puts her hand over her nose, hoping that no one will see her nose bleeding.

"Miss Ivy, what on Earth are you doing?" Sebastian asks, as I pull away from his body. I grin cheekily, "I got you all wet, ya silly goose!" I say, pointing towards his suit that was wet from where I hugged him. The sweat drop sizes increase, and I look around confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

"Ivy, you are eating lunch with me." Ciel demands, as I start to walk over to where the servants are eating with Angela. I turn towards him, and arch a brow in confusion.

"Why so? I'd like to eat lunch with my friends and Angela," I reply, and he shakes his head.

"They are servants, and you are a lady. You are not of the same social class as they are." He replies, and I sweat drop, and turn away from Ciel, continuing to walk towards my friends. "Than, see you later alligator!" I laugh out.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get back here, Ivy!" Ciel calls out, and I sigh.

"Sorry, I ain't no lady! Let me know when you get your head out of the clouds!" I call back to him cheerfully, plopping myself down next to Angela.

"Hello everyone!" I say cheerfully, looking at the wonderful food with sparkles in my eyes.

"Hello Ivy!" Everyone responds, and I look at Angela.

"Sorry we've never really formally met, I'm Ivy Adams, but you can call me Ivy!" I say, and she smiles.

"Pleasure, I'm Angela. Thank you for yesterday," she says, bowing her head respectfully. Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny look at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, please, don't worry about it!" I say, holding my hands up.

"The bad dog's been caught, let's go get 'im!" Voices call out from the town, and we look up and see members of the town, running in a direction on the streets.

"Let's go," the servants say, and I sigh, throwing on a cover up, picking up a sandwich in each hand, chasing after them as I eat my food.

* * *

"What a bad dog. He deserves punishment. Get started!" Werewolf McWerewolf says, pointing to the chained up dog as other dogs rush at it, teeth bared. They bite at the dog, as the dog whimpered. I turn away, I can handle blood, gore, and the bear gutting orientations, but I absolutely hated seeing animal cruelty.

"Stop this... You can't do it... It's awful..." Finny whimpered, "Just let the poor thing go!" he suddenly shouts, all eyes turning towards him, as he rushes forward, grabbing a big, wooden stick from the ground, hitting away the dogs from the chained up one. "Stop this, nooow!" The old hag from earlier screams before fainting.

"Finny!" we all shout, rushing towards him. Footsteps come at us, and soon, we're surrounded by angry villagers.

"They interfered. They interrupted! Punish them! They must be punished like bad dogs!" The villagers shout angrily, tying us up to a wooden totem, while Ciel is chained to a wall. I could have easily resisted, but the plot line needs to continue like this...

"I know I'm a bad bitch, but please, this is a little bit too much, and a tad bit kinky too if it's 'punishment.'" I yell out, but everyone seems to ignore me. God damn it, that was such a great pun!

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Lord Henry says, smirk on his face. Angela rushes forward, tears in her eyes.

"Master, I beg you, show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!" She cries out, but Werewolf McWerewolf doesn't spare a glance at her.

"You have a point. This little Pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let him go. Leave this village immediately, and advise Her Majesty never to send her minions near it again!" He exclaims, and the crowd cheers, and I roll my eyes, as I pull out a knife from a dress pocket, as I start cutting the rope that ties us. I would have just broken it, but that might cause chafing on the skin of everyone else.

"You're so pathetic. You rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power. If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him." Ciel says mockingly towards Lord Henry's, whose face turns dark. I roll my eyes, reaching the final rope with my knife, hacking away at it with the blade.

"Is that your final choice? You can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get him!" Lord Henry exclaims, pointing at Lord Ciel. The dogs snarl, and lunge towards Ciel, jaws open.

Suddenly, a polished, black shoe kicks the dogs in the faces, sending them flying back through the air, where they fall on to the ground. Sebastian's hair rustles in the breeze he created, tailcoat flying around him.

Badass demon, I tell ya!

Odd thought, but what would Sebastian look like with a man bun?

"You cut that close." Ciel remarks, seemingly bored. I sweat drop, was he really not startled by near-death experiences?

"It won't happen again, trust me." Sebastian says, adjusting his gloves, not a hair out of place on his head.

"You dare to interfere, dog? Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for?! Kill both of them now!" Lord Henry declares, as the dogs start growling viciously, threats in their voices.

I just wanna see a cute pupper here...but all of these are slobbering evil doges.

"Shameful. What coarse, noisy growls they have... One of the reasons I despise these creatures." Seb-sass-tian says, eyes flashing to their demonic form. The dogs whimper in submission, laying down and bowing their heads. I'd be freaked out too if I had never seen Sebastian's freaky eyes before.

The crowd gasps, and Lord Henry starts to sweat nervously, "What the hell?! What did you do?!" The rope I was cutting falls loose, and I step away from the totem, standing beside Ciel and Sebastian, crossing my arms like a badass.

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel declares, before looking at the town members. "Listen, there is no demon hound! It's all a lie! There's just him, an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it no matter what!"

"What?! What evidence do you have?" Lord Henry asks, as suspicious whispers are swirled around the crowd.

"There's this." Sebastian says, pulling out a dog's skull from the jaws of a dog. "We found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull. Do you see it now? The truth behind the demon hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection." Sebastian continues, pointing towards a projector with the shadow of a dog overcasting it. "Just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog." Sebastian finishes, holding up a vial of dust, pouring it on the ground.

"The demon dog is a fake story made up by a sad, old man who wishes to keep his power, instead of actually obtaining the members of this town's trust," I conclude, smirk on face. "The man you let rule your village. This man, Henry Barrymore, has done this upon all of you!"

"No! It's all nonsense! You can't fool them! Where's your evidence?" Lord Henry says, as the town members glare at him, shuffling forward.

"Are you kidding me, did you literally not just listen to all the evidence stated?" I ask, hands on hips. "The jig is up."

Sebastian smirks, before walking to the dead dog on the floor, that has an ugly plaid patterned cloth in his mouth.

"What fine material. I wonder why the dog was eager to hold on to it until the last moment. Interesting behavior, don't you think?" Sebastian asks, holding up the cloth.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Lord Henry asks, stumbling back.

"Yup, that's yours! A scrap of cloth from your pants, torn off by James' dog when you attacked his master. You recognize it, yes? Well, of course you do! Because you were wearing these particular pair of pants yesterday, which is the day of the attack!" I say cheerfully, and Lord Henry turns to run, but is surrounded by angry villagers.

"So you were the one who killed James?"

"Give up, Barrymore! It's all over now!" Ciel finishes, smirk on face.

"Punish James' killer! Punish James' killer!" The villagers chant, picking up Lord Henry.

"No, please, stop!" Lord Henry pleads, as they drag him away.

"My goodness, I'm glad that's over, yes I am!" Mey-Rin says, stepping out of the totem's bonds.

"You were one amazing pup. A loyal dog defending his master to the very end... You were a good boy... Such a good boy..." Finny mutters, petting the dead dog on the floor. What a shame, that was the most loyal pupper here.

"There you go. Yet another reason that I hate dogs." Sebastian mutters, and I chuckle.

"You know, Sebastian, I believe you are more similar to dogs than you realize," I say, looking at Finny petting the dog. Sebastian arches an eyebrow.

"Why so, Miss Ivy?" He asks, slightly disgusted and I turn towards him, giving him a bright smile.

"You defend those close to you!" I say brightly, and his eyes widen for a split-second, before returning to their neutral state.

"I suppose you could say that, but I feel I relate more to the felines," he says.

"Well, I'm a honey badger, because I'm the most fearless animal in the animal kingdom!" I say, puffing my chest out, before laughing. "But in reality, it's probably because I don't give a flying fu-"

"Language, Miss Ivy!" Sebastian says, hitting me on the back of my head with his glove. "Whatever..." I grumble, and Ciel smirks.

"Yet another case closed, eh? We can leave the village when the rain lets up."

"Indeed." Sebastian says, and I pump my fist in the air.

"I can go home and finally do what I've wanted to do now! Woohoo!" I cheer, and Ciel looks at me with a confused look.

"What do you want to do?" He asks, and I smirk. "I...want to..." I whisper, "read!"

Sherlock Holmes, 'A Study in Scarlet', came out in print December 1st, 1887, and I would get Ciel a copy for his birthday! And, myself one, of course.

I had forgotten that it already came out, and I'd love to read the books during the time period to get 'the feel'.

"Read? You're looking forward to _that?"_ Ciel asks, with an almost disgusted tone.

"Ciel, reading takes you to far away lands, to be another character. It's so exciting~!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together. Sebastian simply smirks, as he watches Ciel grumble.

* * *

"Wake up Ivy, something terrible has happened, yes it is!" Mey-Rin says, shaking me awake.

"Wha- happened?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Lord Henry has been found dead!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air...

I slept through that. Oops.

"Can you take me to Ciel and Sebastian after I'm dressed, please?" I ask, looking at the sun, peeking through the curtains.

"Yes Ivy, right away!" She says, and I sit up in bed, as she pulls a dress out of my closet.

"Will this work, Ivy?" she asks, and I nod.

I quickly put on the carolina blue dress, and put my hair into the two space buns, wrapping two grey ribbons around it, finishing it off with brown combat boots underneath.

"Are those boots appropriate?" Mey-Rin asks, and I smirk.

"Yup! I can't exactly run in heels, can I?" I ask, and she sweat drops, before leading me out the door.

We walk for a bit, before she stops at a door. "I must go now, since I'm going to hunt down that demon dog, but you need to talk with my young master! Yes, goodbye!" She says, pulling out a hat from nowhere, setting it on her head, before disappearing in a cloud of dust. I just sweat drop, the servants of Ciel are quite odd, but, so am I!

I walk through the door, and see Ciel eating a croissant with tea, as Sebastian stands behind him like a shadow.

"So, Henry's been killed off?" I ask, sitting on a couch in the room.

"Yes, he's been supposedly killed by the demon dog." Ciel says, and I look at him, as he takes another bite from his croissant.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Though Henry was a piece of trash, there's still villagers here," I say, and Sebastian nods.

"I agree with Miss Ivy, there's still townspeople residing here, and with the Queen wishing to build a resort here..." Sebastian says, and Ciel sighs.

"Sebastian, I order you to take care of that dog, and put on a good show while you're at it, too." Ciel demands, and Sebastian's eyes flash with their demonic look.

"Yes, my lord." he says with a bow, and I smile. "Sebastian, do your eyes only flash to their true state when you must complete a demand?" I ask, and he looks up at me, smirk on face.

"I suppose that could be a reason, but there's many more," he says, with an 'eat my shit' close-eyed grin on his face.

"Well, I'll suppose I'll come with you, giant dogs are so fluffy! Of course, I love a giant version of anything, a giant cat, a giant burrito, definitely not a giant spider...ew. Harry Potter flashbacks of the second movie..."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at the American's terms, but shakes it off. "You wish to come with?" He asks, and I nod, huge grin on face.

"Yup!" I exclaim, standing up. "Well, let's get going than," Sebastian says, briskly walking towards me and picking me up like a feather in a bridal position, before walking over to Ciel, who is put on him piggy-back style.

"Wha-? I can walk myself!" I say, and he smirks. "It'll only slow me down, now, I recommend you close your eyes." He says, and I tightly clench my eyes close.

I've seen this shit in Twilight, and I don't wanna barf today!

A rush of air surrounds me, before it stops. "We're here," Sebastian announces, and I open my eyes to see the servants and a giant, white dog with bright red eyes.

"Clifford!" I exclaim, jumping out of Sebastian's arms. Wait...

Clifford is a red dog!

The dog growls, and I put my hands on my hips. "Why, aren't you a sassy little puppy?" I ask, patting my knees. "Yes you are, yes you are!" The dog raises it's paw to hit me, and I smile. What a cutie!

"Huh?" everyone asks, and Sebastian steps forward, taking advantage of the dog's confused-ness, and grabs it's paw.

"My, what fine paws you have, but they don't compare to a feline's. I'm afraid you must go!" Sebastian says, flipping the dog up into the air like an Italian chef would with dough.

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy." Ciel says, almost bored, before grabbing my hand and pulling me back. "And, you, Ivy, stay back here with me."

"But why...?" I whine, looking at Ciel who sweat drops. "Because I said so!" He demands, and Sebastian looks over his shoulder at his young br-master, with his eyes flashing pink for a moment, but no one notices. Sebastian had taken a liking to Ivy, and didn't necessarily like Ciel treating her this way.

"Certainly. I shall finish it off at once." Sebastian says, before pulling out a box of dog treats. "It smells irresistible, doesn't it, dog? This is what you want, right? Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse."

Damn Sebastian, this was like a bad Instagram promo!

"Dog treats?" The servants ask in confusion, as the dog howls in happiness, drool hanging out of the corners of his mouth, as he launches himself at Sebastian.

"Look out, Sebastian!" Mey-Rin calls.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog. You must teach the creature to obey your every command. Using rewards and punishments! Firstly, reward!" Sebastian states, flipping up into the air, landing on the dog's snout and biting the edges of its nose. The dog moans in pleasure, which is kind of gross, as it lands on the ground.

"Okay, what's he doing now?" Finny asks confused, and I smirk.

"Bestiality at it's finest." I reply, and the servants eyes all widen in shock. Mey-Rin has to pull out a hanky to cover her bleeding nose.

"And now... punish!"Sebastian says, leaping into the air and kicking the dog in the snout. Gooooooaaaaaalllllll!  
"Reward." Dog treats!  
"Punish!" Uppercut!  
"Reward."Belly Rubs!

"Punish! Puuuunish!" Jumping down on the dog's chest repeatedly, before whipping him around in the air and throwing him up, catching him, finally plummeting into the Earth and creating a crater!

"Well, I suppose I did ask him to put on a good show." Ciel grumbles, and I chuckle.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin calls, as the servants rush towards the crater, which starts to spurt hot water out.

"Quit dawdling, get back down here." Ciel says snappily, as Sebastian flopped back down to Earth from the water's spurt.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction. A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here: a natural hot spring." Sebastian explains, "And now, we can leave. I have everyone's bags packed in the carriage, and I wish for us to leave before any more...problems, are to happen."

I quirked an eyebrow, this wasn't supposed to happen in the anime...is this world a mix?

"Don't have to tell me twice," I say, and the servants nod in agreement, as we quickly walked back to the mansion, collect our stuff, than we head into the carriages, then we were on a pathway home as night falls. The servants are curled up in their carriage, and Ciel is resting his head against the seat, fast asleep, while Sebastian and I on the coachman's seat. We ride in a comfortable silence, and I look up at the stars above us, awed by their beauty.

Sebastian looks over at Ivy, who's looking up at the stars with wide, beautiful eyes, mouth slightly. He smiles, more like the corner of his lip rising slightly, at the sight of Ivy. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" He asks, drawing Ivy from her state, as she looks up at him with a loose smile, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Yeah, they are." I reply lightly, smiling at Sebastian. "I always loved stargazing as a kid..." I say, looking back up at the stars, as Sebastian follows my gaze.

"Over there is Eridanus," I say, pointing at a cluster of stars. "And there's Taurus, and..."

As Ivy continued to point out constellations, Sebastian just nodded at her. Sebastian thought to himself how he can learn to love things, just by watching her love them. With the way her way with words influence and move him, and how he finds that interesting. Wait...learn to love? Love...love is an emotion unfelt by demons. It was simply the pull of her actions...

"You wanna know something amazing?" I ask, resting my head on Sebastian's shoulder. He stiffens slightly at the close touch, but relaxes slightly. "Why not." He replies, and I smile lightly, looking back up at the stars. "Even when we aren't physically together like we are now, I can still look up, like we are now, and know that I'm looking at the same stars as you and there's just something beautiful about that. This goes for anywhere and anyone, we all look up at the same sky each night." I say, and he sighs, a small smile twitching his lips upward. "I suppose that is correct, but why do you say this?"

"You'll know one day, you'll know." I respond lazily, still looking up at the stars from Sebastian's shoulder. "You'll know once you fall in love."

"Love?" He chuckles, "I don't believe I can fall in love, it is a petty human emotion."

"You say that, yet you haven't seen the beauty in it. You'll know what love is when you find the beauty in everything. I believe the stars are beautiful, and that's because I know what love is," I whisper softly, looking at the stars again. "If you find one thing that is beautiful, you'll know what love is."

He's silent for a moment, "I guess I find you beautiful too, like how you speak of the stars, Ivy." He responds, his voice slightly husky, and I laugh slightly. "Stars are big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium. So, I guess you're saying I'm hot, which is beautiful to you. So, thanks." I say with a laugh, and he looks confused at what I said.

But, she was beautiful. Not beautiful like the perfect woman, poised to be a perfect woman, but she was beautiful for the way she thought. She was beautiful for that sparkle in that eye when she talked of things she loved, or her ability to make sad people happy. No, she was beautiful not as her looks, as they are only temporary. What was beautiful was her personality, which radiated like her soul.

"Nevermind..." I say with a yawn, before closing my eyes. "Good night Seb."

"Good night...Ivy."

* * *

December 14th, 1887

"Miss Ivy, would you mind assisting me this morning?" Sebastian asks, and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Sebastian, this is unlike you to ask for help. I will help, but may you explain the cause?" I ask, plopping my bookmark in the book I was reading, and he gives me the closed-eye-'eat-my-shit' grin.

"I wish for you to put on a corset."

"Whaaaaaa?" I ask, turning towards Sebastian. "How would that be helping you?"

"Well, you see, Ciel's Aunt Francis is visiting, and she is...what one might say, a stickler. She has a certain eye that can notice anything wrong with a woman, or a man." Sebastian explains, and I smile.

"Well, one's ideals may be perfect to themselves, but not to others! I'm sorry Sebastian, but I'll have to refuse. Good luck with Ciel!" I say cheerfully, looking at the food trolley. "By the way, she'll be here within two hours."

"Really, now, Miss Ivy?" He asks, and I nod, when he smirks. "I highly doubt she'd be here within two hours, so let us bet upon this." My jaw drops, since when has Sebastian done anything in his own interest outside a request made by Ciel?!

"Sure, why not. What are we betting?" I ask, turning around to look at Sebastian.

"The loser will have to wear an outfit of the winner's choice when they say so," Sebastian says, and I groan. This is just a way to put my in a corset!

"No way, Sebastian, that's just a cheap trick to get me into a corset. You'll have to try harder than that," I say with a smirk, jumping up from the chair I was lounging on in my room, setting the book down on my couch. Sebastian looks at the cover, a perplexed look on his face.

"Mein Kampf?" He asks, and I feel my eyes widen. Oh shit, Hitler wasn't even born yet!

"It's a horrendous book, I'm reading it to see if I can enter the mind of this horrible man who wrote the book. To see why he did the things he did..." I explain, and Sebastian nods.

"Who is this man?" He asks...

Shit.

"Um, he's a very...funny looking man." I say hastily, before I put both of my hands out in front of me.

"Hike!" I shout in a gruff voice, running towards Sebastian quickly, trying to push him out of my room.

Doesn't work...strong ass demon-man!

"If you wish for me to leave, you can always ask." Sebastian says, and I sweat drop. Oh yeah...

"Can you leave so I can get dressed?" I ask, and he smirks.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asks, before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly take my book, throwing it in my panty drawer in my dresser. No way Sebastian would touch my 'prostitute-like undergarments.'

I quickly get dressed in a plain grey dress, putting my hair into a strict bun, putting on a black ribbon around my bun.

Wait...Aunt Francis...Ciel...

Ciel's birthday! That little bugger is 15! He's going to suddenly spurt up in height!

I rushed to my closet, pulling out the wrapped gift I had gotten him, setting it on my dresser, before I rush out of the room, seeing Sebastian there.

"Woah! Sebastian, were you there the whole time?" I ask, and he smirks.

"Certainly, Ivy, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't escort you to meet Ciel's Aunt Francis?" He asks, and I groan.

Sebastian leads me to the door, where I see a shabby-looking Ciel standing there, talking to a tall, stiff blonde woman, who is closely followed by Lizzy.

The badass in person, Francis Middleford.

"It has been quite a while, welcome, Marchioness and Lazy Elizabeth." Sebastian says, stepping forward as he puts a hand over his heart. "Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here..." Sebastian looks up at the Marchioness, who has a deathly look on her face.

"That face of yours! What indecent looks you possess!" She states, and Ciel sweat drops.

"I was born looking this way, I'm afraid," Sebastian says sweating, as the Marchioness suddenly grabs his long fringe.

"Both the Master and his butler are alike, the two of you are obviously men, yet you both keep your fringes long! Seeing it irks me! Learn from Tanaka!" Marchioness says, as Tanaka pops out of the corner. "Ho, ho, ho!" Sebastian's eyebrow twitches, as he looks shocked.

"Aunt, Aunt? Please wait...WAIT A MINUTE!" Ciel says, as the Marchioness attacks them with a flurry of comb strokes, slicking their hairs back. I hold back a laugh, making a weird sound in my throat, as the Marchioness turns towards me. I straighten my back, as she examines me thoroughly, before clucking her tongue.

"Miss, where is your corset? How improper, if you are not wearing a corset in front of men, you look at a marriageable age, you need to find yourself a husband before you're an old woman with no heirs!" She scolds, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"I apologize, Marchioness Middleford, but a corset is useless, it will only restrict breathing. What happens if a man takes my breath away?" I say with a serious tone of voice, and her back relaxes, before she looks at my hair, and it stiffens again.

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR HAI-" She exclaims, and I reach my hand back instinctively, squeezing my hair bun.

Oh yeah, it's purple.

"It's dyed, because I thought it'd look good on me, Marchioness Middleford." I say, and her eyebrow twitches.

"Women should not dye their hairs bright, vibrant colors!"

God, she sounded worst than a Catholic School principal.

"Than I am not a woman. I'd rather stay true to myself and my principles, if ridiculous rules of society attempt to conform me. Society deems women as lesser beings, who have to wear this and that, do this and that, but to that I say..." I put my hand to the side of my dress. "Bogey!"

I grab the skirt of my dress, ripping it away to reveal shorts underneath. Ciel face palms, as Sebastian smirks. The Marchioness looks shocked at first, before a faint smile replaces it.

"Wonderful, you remind me of a younger version of me." She says, before turning to the two boys. Wait, was I just complimented by the Marchioness herself?! Sweet!

Wait, what?! She said I acted like her? She's so bad-ass and cool, so that means I'm gonna be bad-ass and cool when I'm older too!

I zone out, as Sebastian leads the Marchioness around the house, before taking her to the stables.

"What do you think of this, Marchioness? I have specifically bought this blue-black coat horse for the young master. It has always been my wish to show to the Marchioness." Sebastian says, gesturing to a large, blue-black horse, and I restrain a squeal. The horse is just so blue, like a large, cute blueberry!

"It is indeed a wonderful horse, it has a wonderful build and possesses a nice build," The Marchioness critiques, before looking at Ciel.

"Ciel, do you want to go hunting with me right now?" She asks, and Ciel's visible eye widens.

"Really?" Ciel asks, and she nods.

"Oh, can I go, too?" I ask, and Ciel glares at me with one eye. "You'd only slow us down." he complains, and my jaw drops, before it snaps back up.

"You may come with us, Miss...?" The Marchioness asks, and I smile towards her.

"Thank you, and it's Ivy, Ivy Adams." I say, and she nods.

"This is a good opportunity for me to observe what sort of man my daughter is going to marry, or perhaps..."

"...what type of woman my son might marry!"

"What?" I ask, and the Marchioness looks at me. "Yes, I have considered you for my son's hand the moment I met you, you would be a good house-wife."

House-wife?!

Hell nah!

"Alright, Sebastian, make preparations!" Ciel demands, as Sebastian bows, before setting us up.

Ciel goes on his blue horse with Lizzy, as the Marchioness takes a white horse, while I take a shiny, almost all black horse, with a strip of white across its eyes, looking like a mask.

"Oh, you're a good horsey, yes you are!" I say, rubbing it's nose. It nuzzles my hand, and I giggle.

"Oh, you're good, such a good horse, why don't we go win this competition? Okay?" I say, rubbing the horse's neck, as it knickers in delight. I smile, as I walk to the side of the horse.

"Miss Ivy, aren't you going to put a saddle on the horse? That's our wildest horse here." Sebastian says, and I look at him.

"Oh, little ol' Zorro here won't do a thing!" I say, jumping up on the back of the horse, swinging my leg over the horse.

"Oh, such a good horsey! Yes, yes!" I say, rubbing its neck.

"That horse isn't very well tamed, are you sure you don't want another?" Sebastian asks, passing me my gun,

"Zorro is probably more tamed than you are," I say, as Zorro snorts, and a smile pops up on my face. "See? Zorro agrees! Let's go, Zo-Zo!" I say, rubbing the back of the horse, as it breaks into a calm walk, beside Ciel, Lizzy, and the Marchioness.

The Marchioness arches a brow, "Ivy, are you sure you're not going to go side-saddle?" She asks, and I smirk.

"Nope!" I say, and Sebastian walks up, smirk on face.

"The game commences now, we shall end in-"

I pull my gun out, whipping it to my left side without looking, and pull the trigger.

"-3 hours." Sebastian finishes, before head whipping to where I shot my gun.

"3-0-0, let the games commence," I say, rubbing the back of the horse, as it gallops off. This would be easy as pie, I took an AP survival/hunting course in 7th grade, with the final being my class being stuck in the woods for 3 weeks with no supplies, as we survived off of natural instincts.

Also, 4-2 for shock factor on Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian calmly walks over to where Ivy shot her gun at, and picks up 3 fat rabbits, all having a singular bullet go through their head. Ivy was certainly different... maybe Sebastian should, before she slips from his grip. After all, a rare girl like this didn't come around much, and she's certainly captivated his attention, she'd be fun to have while in this form.

"Wh-wh-? How?" Ciel asks, eye widening in confusion. How can such an innocent-appearing girl be able to do that, heck, even Mey-Rin couldn't do that without glasses!

I was riding through the woods, searching for animals that weren't babies, or had their own young. I shot 9 geese, 4 foxes, and I had 2 hours left! Should I just relax, now? I already tied with the Marchioness after she shot the bear...

The left side of my neck tingled at a 7 o' clock angle, and I put my gun over my shoulder and shot without turning back. Turning around, I see Sebastian, holding the bullet right above his forehead, and I smile sheepishly.

"Oopsies, sorry!" I say, and he smiles. "Do not worry, Ivy. How many have you shot so far? 3? 4?" He says mockingly, and I smirk.

"16. I'm only going for the older ones that don't have babies or are babies, though." I say, and Sebastian arches a brow.

"You're considering the young?" He asks, and I look up at the sky, with the trees towering over us.

"Well, yeah. No one should be taken away intentionally from their young, it's just non-humane, or, well," I say, looking back at him, "non-good."

"Well, I am certainly glad I wasn't your 17th hit," he says with a chuckle, and I roll my eyes. "Like an ordinary bullet would kill you. Say, what would? A grim's scythe? An onion? A demon sword?"

His eyes flash red, "2 of those 3, but, as I am one hell of a butler, I am not easily killed."

"Chill out, I'm not making plans to kill you anytime soon or in the future," I say, holding my hands up defensively. "I just want to know more about you, since, y'know," I say, winking at him. He looks confused, "What should I know?"

"Well, since we're friends, ya big dum dum! Duck!" I say, and he looks confused, before he gets what I'm implying, and ducks. I shoot at the snake behind him, blowing a crater into it's head.

"That would have been a bad day for Zorro, here, and you too. I don't know much about demons, but I don't expect being bitten by a snake is very fun." I say, stroking Zorro's head.

"Well, thank you for being considerate. It's now 17-4-4." Sebastian announces, and I roll my shoulders, hearing a satisfying crack.

"So, tell me, Ivy, since you don't know much about me, and vice versa, where did you get those shooting skills from?" Sebastian asks, and I smile.

"Woods taught me," I say, thinking back to Mrs. Woods. She was the boss.

"Hopefully you do not lie. There's something I should tell you about demons, you can find us to be very, _very,_ persuasive, at times, and I can make you tell the truth." Sebastian says, voice dropping down a notch to a husky tone, eyes turning pink.

"Persuasive my ass, besides, I wasn't lying. Mrs. Woods taught me survival skills," I say, looking at his lower face, making sure I avoided looking at his eyes. I don't think it was from Black Butler, but it was a saying to never look in a demon's true eyes, or else you'll fall into their tricks.

I blink, and the next thing I knew Sebastian was cradling me in his arms, princess-bride style.

"Let us confess our sins to each other, rely on each other, hold each other, and repeat the process, over and over, wouldn't that sound nice?" Sebastian asks, clasping my right hand unto his, soft words trickling into my ear.

Sebastian...

is so dumb.

"Sebastian, let go of me, please." I say with a bored tone, and his eyes widen, snapping out of their demonic look.

No one, and he really means no one, has been able to resist his manipulation before. Maybe he had to just warm up a bit...

"Are you sure you wish that, Ivy..." he says huskily, leaning forward to my ear, hot breath tickling it.

"Yeah, I really wish for you to put me down." I say, taking my left hand, pushing his head away from me. He stiffens."Yes, Ivy," he replies, setting me down, as my feet touche the ground, and I make my way back to Zorro, hopping back on.

5-2 bitches!

"Zorro doesn't have time for this shit, and neither do I. Try again when you don't have questions burning in your head!" I call out cheerfully, as my horse gallops away. As I galloped through the woods on Zorro, I think of how Sebastian was trying to question me, and I roll my eyes. Sebastian is a demon, and serves his master. The way his master would be satisfied is by receiving black-mail information, which I really don't need in my life.

Sebastian, meanwhile, smirks at Ivy's actions. Demon's whisper, no human has been able to skillfully avoid the temptations of a demon's whisper. No one's been able to escape from the deceiving, sweet words that drag one into darkness, as the prey breathe a sweet poison into their lungs, as the demon quietly feasts upon what their target provides. One day, she'll fall victim to it. And that was a promise.

* * *

"The Marchioness has hunted a total of 15 animals, with 10 pheasants, 2 foxes and 3 rabbits. Young Master has hunted 11 pheasants, 3 foxes, and 1 rabbit, making it a total of 15 animals as well." Sebastian says, as the Marchioness sits at the head of the table, with me in the middle next to the Marchioness, and Ciel at the other end with Lizzy beside him. Madame Red, Lau and Ran-Mao had shown up too, and Madame Red sat next to me, with Ran-Mao and Lau across from us.

"So, Ivy only shot three things?" Ciel asks with a smirk, and the Marchioness looks at me with a raised brow.

"Oh, I never knew Ivy could shoot, I'm surprised she could shoot three in the first place," Lau says, a smirk-grin on face.

"Actually, Ivy shot 19. 9 geese, 4 foxes, 3 rabbits, 2 squirrels, 1 snake, 1 stag, and almost 1 Phantomhive butler." Sebastian says, and everyone looks at me, shock etched on their faces.

"He...he..." I say, scratching the back of my neck. "Sorry 'bout that Sebastian."

"I cannot believe a woman younger than me has shot more animals than me! Tell me, Ivy, where have you acquired these skills?" The Marchioness asks, looking at me. Everyone leans forward in anticipation to see what Ivy's answer is.

"Oh, I thought everyone knew how to shoot a gun." I say, picking up a steak knife to cut my meat. Everyone's jaw drops, with their eyebrows twitching in annoyance, save for Lizzy. She was ready to eat her food, speaking of food, where is that bear?!

"This food smells simply devi-Ivy, watch out!" Lizzy says, cheerful voice changing from one of cheerfulness to shock and horror. I turn around, and see the giant black bear.

"Oh, it's just Yogi." I say calmly, taking my knife, throwing it at the bear, as it landed straight in the middle of its forehead, hilt-deep. It stood still for a moment, before falling back. I should have figured the bear might have attacked someone else other than Lizzy, since my presence has already affected the story line. I turn towards everyone, and they all look at me in shock. Ciel's and Sebastian's shocked expressions soon turn into smirks, followed by Lau's grin.

"Wh-what the..." Marchioness starts, looking from me to the dead bear. "Oh, I apologize is the dead bear is a gruesome sight! I know some people can get queasy at the sight of blood..." I say, hoping Lizzy isn't disgusted. I pick up my napkin, and turn around to face the bear, as I walk around its large body, putting the napkin over the growing red stain from the knife in its forehead. I turn to face everyone, smile coming on my face. "There! I hope this will work for now." I say cheerfully.

"20-15-15, you are worthy of any man in marriage..." the Marchioness states, looking at me, lines under eyes seeming to be more prominent suddenly. "You are a strange woman full of courage, bravery, intelligence, and quick-thinking in times of need, with a personality to match. You have my respect, Ivy Adams."

My face tinges red, The Marchioness of Perfectness just complimented me. "Thank you, Marchioness Middleford!" I state, giving a short bow, as she just laughs, waving it off.

* * *

We rode back to the mansion, and Sebastian opened the door, to reveal a messily-decorated mansion with 3 dirty, smiling servants standing in there, with roses strewn everywhere. The servants had cuts and bruises all over them...what?! And Bard had a splint?

"Welcome back!" Finny shouts out, smiling cheerfully, before holding up what appeared to be a melting cake with sparklers in there. Looks like the sludge we were fed last year when the chef was at the White House and the substitute chef was the science teacher. "This was made by all of us!"

Ciel's eyebrow started twitching, and I had to gulp down a laugh, at least they tried. "We used roses for decorations!" Finny says, as Bard holds up a bowl of weird looking meat and...goo? "I made a donburi filled with the Young Master's favorite food!" He says, looking proud of himself. I'll have to teach him how to make basic food...would cereal be a good place to start?

"The table setting was done by me...I followed Sebastian's style..." she murmurs, adjusting her cracked glasses.

"Why, it looks absolutely lovely! I can tell how Finny put effort into plucking the roses for decoration, how Bard remembered Ciel's favorite food, and how Mey-Rin decorated the table. Don't you boys agree?" I say cheerfully, as I watch the servants give beaming smiles at my compliment. I look towards Sebastian and Ciel.

"..."

I turn towards the Marchioness, and she has a scary look on her face. Oh shit...

"Well, your servants are one step quicker than me, but I came here specifically to say this..." The Marchioness says with a sigh, placing her hand on Ciel's head affectionately, rubbing it slightly. "Happy 15th birthday!"

"I came to see my darling nephew, like I usually do, but today especially for the same reasons as Francis!" Madame Red says cheerfully, and Lau gives the thumbs up. "Yup, Ciel, today's your birthday, so Happy Birthday!" When I was 15, I was entered in the drawing for the annual wolf fights. I got in with 9 other people, and the winner won the prize of $100,000 dollars. Of course, 5 people died by injuries, but it was worth it when I found the lucky golden button in the woods! It was sheer luck, though, because I wanted to sleep in the dark, which happened to be in a cave. The wolf's den, of course, and I accidentally found it in there about halfway through the week. I donated half of it to a charity, 1/4 of it to my family through a *random lottery prize* and the rest to getting new weapons and mission outfits.

"And, everyone else, I'll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future, and, of course, Ivy." The Marchioness says, and my eyebrow twitches. I don't really plan on marrying Edward...though he was really hot in the Phantom 5!

"Well, Aunt Francis, I have something to say." Ciel says, and I arch an eyebrow in confusion. This wasn't in the manga...

"Yes, Ciel?" She asks, and Ciel inhales, before looking up at her in the eye.

"I want to break off the marriage with Elizabeth." He says, voice in a serious tone, and the smile falls off the Marchioness's face, replaced by confusion. "Ciel, what do you mean?" Elizabeth asks, sorrow laced in her voice. My face remains neutral, since when did Ciel vocally voice that he wanted to terminate his marriage?

"Lizzy, I really do love you, but I love you like my cousin, or sister," he says, looking at Elizabeth, a small smile on his face to comfort her, as he grasps her hand. "But, I would never be able to see you as my wife, but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. I want us to be friends, can that be okay?" He asks, smile on his face. Elizabeth sniffles, but smiles anyway.

Oh god, this is heartbreaking!

"Yeah, sure." She says, looking towards her mother, before she gulps. "Mother, c-can you terminate our marriage contract?" Lizzy asks, as Marchioness's stern look falls on both of them, before she sighs.

"I suppose, as long as Ciel promises to always look out for my daughter until she finds a suitable husband." She clucks, and Ciel looks her in the eye. "Of course," he responds, before facing everyone else in the room, and his eyes flicker towards me, before returning to the general population.

"Thank you for the birthday celebration!" He says, smile on face, and the servants sigh in relief.

"Let's all party!" Finny says, fist pumping into the air, as Bard grins. "Free wine! Free wine!" he says, lifting two bottles up in the air, before looking at me. "Ivy, ya wan' one?" He asks, and I shake my head. "I don't drink, thanks though!"

"Whaaa? Drinking is amazing! But, whatever, suit yourself!" He says, before running off to join everyone else by the table. I hear the clicking of shoes, as I turn and see Sebastian walking out of the room, and I stealthily follow him.

He walks into the kitchen, and reaches into the cupboard, pulling out a covered tray.

"Oh my!" He says, pulling the lid off off of the covered tray, revealing a beautiful cake, with a little hat on top. "Looks like the cake that I have made has gone to waste." He puts his hand on his head, ruffling it so it falls to the original position.

"Not quite yet," I say, leaning against the doorway, and he turns towards me, smirk on face. "I knew I felt a presence, but I had no idea it would be you."

"BS- you totally knew Sebz," I say, walking over to a cabinet, pulling out two plates, elbowing the cabinet close. "Yes, I suppose I did," he says, taking the plate that I pass to him.

"Well, it's certainly a pretty cake, with the little hat and all." I say, pulling 2 forks and a cake knife out of the cabinet, putting the forks on the counter.

"Why, thank you Ivy," he says, "one can say I'm simply one hell of a butler, though."

I shake my head, smile on face. "Sebastian, you just have one hell of an aesthetic. Is there anything you're not GOAT at?" I ask, slicing off a piece of cake, putting it on my plate.

"Well, I'm not a goat, but I assume this is one of your odd American phrases." He says, and I mentally face palm. No slang, Ivy!

"Acronym for Greatest of All Time, it means you're great at something." I say, passing him the cake knife, as I walk over to the counter, pushing myself on top of it into a sitting position, eating the cake. Oh, I'm having a food-gasm!

"Well, I cannot turn into a goat, sadly. If I could, one could say I was GOAT, greatest of all time, that is." he says jokingly, and I arch a brow. "Wow, a joke! I had no idea you could even joke, so that's something too..." I say laughingly, and he rolls his eyes, but a small smile is on his face.

"While I cannot turn into a goat, I can manipulate fire, for example," he says, reaching into a cabinet, producing a match. With a smirk on his face, he strikes the match, as it ignites. He looks at me, and the fire suddenly grows larger off the match, glowing blue from the extreme heat.

"Hot damn..." I say, as he shrinks the fire and the match burns out. He sets it on the plate where he would have put his cake, and I slightly frown at this.

"So, you don't need to eat, correct? Well, human food is what I mean..." I ask, and he nods.

"Correct, we don't have the need to consume human food, but we can eat it anyway, but there's no nutritional benefit and it tastes disgusting. The only thing we can obtain as our food source is human souls." He says, and I nod as I chew my last bit of cake, and he arches a brow. "If I may ask, how are you so calm with this information?"

"Well," I say, swallowing the cake in my mouth, "we're all born a certain way, and we can't help. Who knows, I could have been born a boy, a flower, an animal, a demon, an angel, or a star in the sky. It doesn't matter how we're born, it's what we do daily based off our emotions and needs."

"Is that so?" He asks, intrigued by Ivy's words of wisdom.

"Yup," I reply, hopping off the counter, as I put the dish in the sink, my back to Sebastian. "What we do daily is our choice, but we're all born a certain way. No one can help how they were born, but they can grow and flourish, and...and they can strive."

"Strive for what?" he asks, breath over my head. I turn around calmly, giving a big smile. "Strive for what you want, your final goal, of course!" I say, stepping to my left, escaping his tallness. Damn...he's too freaking tall.

"Later Sebastian!" I call out, stepping out of the kitchen, heading to the party.

Unknown to Ivy, Sebastian smirked from where he was standing, looking towards the door. Strive for what you want...

What if he wanted Ivy? Sebastian had grown to admire the spunky-girl, and wouldn't mind marking her...he'll wait for now, though. It would be interesting attempting to court her, she seems like the type of girl who doesn't fall in love on first sight, or with some silly tricks. This would be hard, but worth it in the end. She'll be fun to have while in this form.

* * *

"Woah, snow!" I cry out, looking outside my window to see a winter-wonderland. Though Michigan got snow, this sight was breathtaking from Ciel's manor. And, I'm also on edge because I'm on my freaking Japan, and I don't know where I can obtain pads and tampons in the freaking 1800s! I only have 3 boxes of pads left, and for some reason I'm really bloody, soaking through a regular pad within an hour.

"Yes, it's snow, this is England, Ivy, come on now, we must get going." Sebastian urges, and I roll my eyes.

"Sebastian, can you recreate products?" I ask, and he thinks for a moment, "Yes, I believe so, but it depends on what it is." Since Ciel's birthday a few days ago, Sebastian has been a lot more vocal about his emotions privately, and I somewhat enjoy that, it was nice and refreshing from his usually stiff attitude. Who knew he could be such a sassy pants?

"I have these super special sticker decorations, and I need about 300 of these, but they aren't available in England, like, at all. Can you recreate these for me, please? Like, almost exactly alike?" I ask, pulling out a pad in a wrapper, as he unwraps it, looking at the pad oddly.

"I've never seen this contraption before, but I'll do it to the best of my ability," he says, before sniffing the air, a concerned look coming on his face. "Ivy, are you bleeding? Do you need any injury tended to?"

"Let's just go into the carriage now!" I say, rushing out the door quickly.

-in London-

"Damn it! This is the 20th one now!" Scotland Yard's Lord Randall complains, wadding up the letter hanging from the upside down corpse, initiated with a tongue on the bottom. "You haven't apprehended the culprit yet, Aberline?" He asks, turning towards the red-head man with a bowl hat and a red mustache, accompanied with twinkling blue eyes. "My apologies!"

"Hey, it's Scotland Yard peeps!" I say, waving to the investigators, as they look at our trio in shock. "Earl Phantomhive, and the woman..." Aberline starts, and I wave it off.

"Ivy Adams, and we're here to solve this murder!" I say cheerfully, and the inspectors' jaws drop, and Ciel grabs the clipboard from Lord Randall, reading over it.

I zone out as they all start arguing, did they visit the Undertaker? Or...nope. This was when we visit Lau and his harem.

"Let's go, Ivy," Ciel says, grabbing my hand, walking away from the investigators, leading us down narrow streets, until we stop by the side of the ocean, in front of a building with a staircase going down.

"This is an opium infested building, and opium causes lung problems, so be careful with your asthma..." I mutter, and Ciel looks up at me. "How did yo-"

"Because my mom and sister have asthma, and taught me how to identify the traits of a person with asthma. I know you're allergic to cats, and combined with you're asthma you may have more trouble breathing." I state, walking down the stairs to the basement, where the room was dark.

"So, you finally found this place, Earl," Lau's voice rings out. "It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way, however, this day was bound to come." The light turns on, to reveal 5 Chinese women lounging around a couch on Lau, with Ran-Mao on his lap.

"Welcome Ivy and Earl!" Lau greets, "How have you been? You're birthday was fabulous a few days ago, the wine was so good, so I may have taken a few bottles." Ciel sweatdrops, before shaking it off. "I have something to ask of you," Ciel says, but Lau holds up a hand, and all of his harem girls get off the couch, a couple offering some opium to Sebastian, the others leaving.

"Go with the others, Ran-Mao." Lau mutters, and she looks at him confused. She's never been excused before, but she obligated anyway.

"Sit, Ivy," Lau gestures towards me, patting the couch space next to him.

"Sure," I say, starting to walk towards him, when Ciel grabs my hand and pulls me back. "Don't sit on that couch next to Lau." He demands, but I roll my eyes.

"What's gonna happen, the couch will eat me?" I question, pulling my hand from Ciel, before I walk over to Lau, sitting on the couch next to Lau, who lazily lays his arm around my shoulder. The boys start talking, but I zone out...I've heard it all before.

Soon enough, we leave Lau to his haropium (harem and opium), and we are wandering the streets of the East End, searching for clues.

"Lau was good for no-" Ciel starts, turning back towards us when he runs into a homeless Indian man. "Oh, I didn't see you, so-" Ciel starts, before looking at the Indian man's twitching face. Face? How can his face twitch, it's usually just an eyebrow?

"AHh! It hurts! My ribs cracked!" The Indian guy says, holding his hands over his chest. "Boy, you're just pulling our legs, stop faking." I say, rolling my eyes. "Help! Someone, help! He is cruel!" Indian guy shouts out, and his Indian goonie-homeless friends surround us.

"Showing up in a place like this, you're asking for it!" He says, shoving his face in Ciel's, grabbing the front of Ciel's shirt. "That's quite a nice dress you have there, young man, so pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have, and give it to me. And-!" He says, pointing towards me. "Give us your woman too, or else pay the consequence!"

I sweat drop, I ain't anyone's woman!

"You caught me in a not so good mood today, so please don't insult me or my friends!" I say cheerfully, and Ciel's and Sebastian's interest piqued, they'd love to see what Ivy looked like mad.

"We don't care, because of you guys, we ended up living like miserable gutter rats! Our country was walked all over by your shoes, and now we'll show you how it feels to be plundered and humiliated!" The Indian guy says, pulling out a rusted knife, raising it as in means of attack.

"Don't you dare," I say, raising my hands up. "Or you'll regret it."

"Try me whore! You're scum beneath my shoe!" he exclaims, swiping his knife down. Instantly, I hit it out of his hand, so it slightly grazed his cloth around his body, as it flew into the air. I pushed him down to the ground, putting my foot on his chest to keep him down, as I caught the knife in the air before it hit the Indian guy.

"Correction, _you're_ the scum beneath my shoes!" I say cheerfully, when the crowd parts like the red sea, and I hear a gasp.

"Kali?!" An Indian voice calls out, and I look to see the prince approaching with his butler.

I look down at my foot, and back at the excited looking Indian prince. Oh no...

"Kali! We worship you!" The Prince and Agni suddenly cry out, as they go on their knees and deeply bow, hands on ground in front of them.

"Oh, um... I'm not the goddess Kali, I'm sorry to confuse you boys. This guy suddenly attacked me and my friends, so I had to stop him-" I start, and the idiotic Prince Soma looks up from the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks dramatically.

"I've never been so happy! To meet a goddess in her human form is the greatest honor!" He says, and I sweat drop, stepping off the Indian guy's back.

"I'm not Kali, sorry to disappoint." I say, stepping back to where Ciel and Sebastian stood. "I'm Ivy Adams, it's nice to meet you both, but I wish we met under better circumstances."

"Well, are you sure you're not Kali, the goddess of power? You have purple hair, like she does, beauty, strength..." Agni says, pointing at my purple hair in the buns. "Oh, it's dye." I say, waving him off.

"You are the woman I've been dreaming of then! The woman destined to be my wife! A strong, beautiful woman who's looks and strength rival the goddess Kali's!" Soma cries out, as Sebastian, Ciel and I sweat drop.

"Ivy isn't going to India to be some stuck-up Indian's wife," Ciel says, wrapping his hand around my own. "I agree with my young lord," Sebastian says, "Miss Ivy isn't leaving any time soon."

"We will take her back with us, after we find a very important woman to us. Have you seen any Indians looking like this?" Soma says, holding up a very badly drawn portrait of a woman, before looking at Sebastian, realization dawning on face. "Wait! If he has a khansama, you are a British noble-man?" Soma asks, looking at Ciel.

"Yes, yes I am." Ciel replies arrogantly, and Soma puffs out his chest. "If so, I shall side with the people of my country. Agni, defeat them and rescue the woman Ivy!" Really? Why am I being treated like an object that needs rescuing?! And I ain't gonna be anyone's wife soon!

"Yes, my prince. Your wish is my command," Agni starts, unraveling the bandages around his hands, "I will swing this fist blessed by the gods for my master's sake."

I duck, as Agni swings his right fist at Sebastian, who promptly blocks his swings. I grab Ciel, and roll him off to the side of the street, away from the fight, as I turn to the crowd.

 _"Run, quickly! You may be injured in the fight!"_ I shout out in Hindi, as their eyes widen. They've never seen a British noble-woman who's spoken Hindi to them. The crowd quickly disperses, each running out to their shabby buildings that would serve as protection.

How I knew Hindi? 6th grade I was in a dorm with 3 exchange students-Chinese, Indian, and Russian. We taught each other how to speak one another's languages, before they left at the end of the year to go back to their corresponding school. The way the assassin schools worked was there was at least 1 in a major country, or if it was somewhere like Germany, there was one in the middle. In fact, I believe the Russia's assassination school is the best one in the 1800's because it accepted woman and had crazy missions, techniques and methods of teaching. Maybe I'll head there sometime...

Anyway, I learned most of Mandarin verbally, and than some Russian and Indian phrases.

"I have hit all of your vital points, but you are still going. You should be numb, how is that?" Agni asks, hopping back from where he was fighting Sebastian.

"We were just walking down the street! Are Indians savages that attack any Englishman who walks by them?!" Ciel asks, standing up from where he was on the side of the street.

"What?" Soma asks in shock, looking at the only Indian left:the harasser. "Did you harass these people for no reason? This is no good, Agni, side with the kid."

"Yes, my lord," Agni says, before he walks over to the Indian guy, lifting him into the air by the scruff of his neck with his holy hand. "Oi, what are you doing? Let go!" Indian guy demands, as Agni throws the Indian guy far into the distance, where he becomes a twinkling light.

Dramatic. Noice.

"Well, see ya. I'll take my woman from you when I leave for India after I achieved my goal." Soma says, and with a flourish of his cape, he and Agni are walking away from us down the street.

"Oh well, I guess I'm marrying him." I say jokingly, and Ciel and Sebastian turn towards me in shock.

"Miss Ivy, I think you sho-"

"Ivy, you are not to marry that man! You are to marry m-"

"Oi, cut it out boys!" I say, putting two hands over my ears. "It was a joke, alright? Let's just head back to the mansion, I'm really craving some apple juice!"

"Apple...juice?" Ciel asks, cocking his head in confusion. "Well, yeah, it quenches the thirst, and I highly doubt any of you have Kool Aid."

"Miss Ivy, I can do anything, culinary wise. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian says, and I fist pump.

"Oh yeah!" I say, using my mad impression-skills to be the Kool Aid man. Sebastian arches a brow, as Ciel's eyebrow twitches.

* * *

"How tiresome, the criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from commissioner Randall." Ciel says to Sebastian and I, as we enter in the house. "Ah, we're home! And, Christmas is springing around the corner any moment now, and the snow makes it a winter-wonderland!" I exclaim cheerfully, thinking of hot cocoa, presents, trees, riding wild reindeer, and Christmas cookies. Maybe I can leave for a bit to go up to Sweden for a bit, if that isn't too hard? It's decided, after Agni's curry contest is over, I'm blasting over to Northern Sweden for a week or so! I'll have to get clothing, and supplies...

"Whatever floats your boat, Ivy." Ciel says, rolling his visible eye. "My lord, you're here!" Lau says, opening the front door, and Ciel jumps back in shock. "What are you doing here? I told you to write a note next time instead of showing up unexpectedly." Ciel demands.

"Come in Lau, it's snowing," I say, as he steps inside. "Thank you for being kind, Ivy, unlike some people." Lau says, a smile coming on to his face, as Ciel's eyebrow twitches at the small amount of shade Lau dished.

"Shall I bring some tea for our guest?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel puts his hand to his forehead, and sighs VERY loudly, how rude!

"Fair enough," Ciel says, and Lau holds up a hand in a suggestive manner. "Instead of English tea, let's have chai, that'd be better," Lau suggests, as the door creaks open, revealing a smiling prince and his servant.

"Wh-how?" Ciel asks, eyebrows twitching as his jaw dropped. "Ciel, close your mouth or flies will come in!" I say jokingly, as he snaps his jaw closed quickly.

"Oh, I met them on a street corner, and they said they wanted to see you, so I naturally helped them out." Lau explains, and I wave to them cheerfully. "Hello men we met on the street!" I say, and they look at me.

"Ah, it's the rival of Kali, Ivy Adams! I am so glad to see you again!" Soma declares, waving wildly.

"Don't speak with such a familiar tone with my Ivy, we are English nobles, and you are brown-skin savages," Ciel declares, glaring at Soma and Agni. I gasp loudly.

"Ciel Friggin' Phantomhive, you do not base people off of their skin color. If you see one person of a certain race acting badly, that doesn't mean all of them are freaking bad! And I don't care who is what in social standings, and neither should you. Everyone is useful, and if you can't see that you are an idiot!" I scold him.

This was the closest thing he's seen to Ivy getting mad, and she's doesn't even seem mad, more like an upset mother clucking at her child.

Sebastian smirked at what Ivy is doing, though. She's not mad, no, she's trying to teach Ciel a lesson. And, in Latin, if Sebastian must add.

"Now! The bed is upstairs!" I declare, pointing at the Indians. Soma's and Agni's faces brighten up, and they look excited.

"Come on, lead us Ivy!" Agni says, and I nod, before I race up the staircase, leading them to a guest room.

"Oh dear god, what are they going to do up in that bed?!" Ciel says aloud with a worried tone, as Sebastian's eyes widen, his jaw unhinging slightly at images of the three of them doing awful things in that bed...

* * *

"And than I said 'that's what she said!'" I say, telling them the story of how I was at a farm picking apples, and they burst into laughter.

"Don't touch Ivy!" Ciel says, slamming the door open, Sebastian hot on his heels, before he sighed in what seems like...relief?

"We're staying in your lovely manor~!" Soma says, rolling around on the bed as Agni claps.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to look after you guys?!" Ciel declares, bursting into the room.

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn, is it common in England for people to kick their benefactors out into the cold, though?" Soma asks, throwing shade at Ciel.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ciel asks angrily, and I look over his shoulder to see Sebastian lurking there.

"He's a Prince from India, and his friend is Agni, his version of a butler," I say lazily, falling back onto the bed.

"Correct, this person is the 26th child to the King of the Princely State of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Sandal." Agni declares, as exotic flowers seem to bloom around Soma. Where did those come from?!

"I'm going to stay a while, okay midget?" Soma tells Ciel, as Ciel turns bone white. "What?!"

"Than, as a symbol of our new friendship, I shall serve you chai! On a cold day, chai tea with ginger can't be beat!" Agni declares, and I fist pump.

"Woot woot!" I declare, flopping back on the bed.


	4. 4: Ivy and the Best Butler

"Woah, the yard is super cool looking!" I say, looking at the outside of the manor, with Indian decorations everywhere.

"Would you like some food, Ivy?" Agni says, holding up a platter of delicious looking Indian food. Rubbing my hands together excitedly, my eyes gleam at all the food.

"Yes!" I say, making a grab for the food in front of me, but a white gloved hand swats my hand away. I look up at Sebastian, who glowers over me.

"Miss Ivy, we don't wish to ruin your appetite." He says, and I roll my eyes. God, I've been so moody lately, usually my period only lasts 2 days, but today is the fourth day. Is this to do with the reaper's curse?

"Well, Sebastian, I am going now!" I say, turning around from him, long maroon skirt swishing on the ground with my movement. Since guests were at our home at the moment, Ciel informed me I had to wear 'proper attire' until they left.

Pooey.

"Finnyyyyyyy!" I call out, as I see the gardener in the hallway. "Yeeeeeessss?" He asks, turning towards me.

"Can you summon a carriage to take me into town? I need to buy Christmas gifts!" I exclaim, and his eyes widen.

"Really? Okay, I'll go get one right away!" He says, saluting me, before running off. I sigh in relief, honestly, I need to meet with the Undertaker. I have some questions. Also, I have a sack of money I've been saving up from Ciel, when he recklessly overpays for everything, hehe. Oh, and it's combined with my allowance, so that's great too.

* * *

 _"Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Hello Elizabeth! I am planning a cute Christmas-Themed scavenger hunt, and was wondering if you'd like to be apart of it, it would be great if you did!_

 _-Ivy Adams."_

* * *

"That's why I'm concerned, Undertaker," I say, taking a bite off the bone-shaped cookie. I had sneaked away from Ciel's manor while he was taking his lessons, but I'll be back eventually.

Onto other matters, Ciel was acting oddly selfish and possessive of me, and it was bugging me. But why was he doing it? He was always telling me what to do, and I hated it! In the carriage on the way to the Undertaker's place, I put on a brown wig, pinning my hair into a bun. I was wearing 'commoner' clothing, a blue striped skirt, with a white blouse and a red collar over it. My grey trenchcoat had been draped over a coffin, as it was really hot and stuffy in here.

"Well, Death's Kiss is basically saving one's life from death, saving their life. In it's place, a life needs to be taken. So, with the bolder reaper, the actions of the cycle will reflect that reaper's brash personality." The Undertaker explains, and I think. I must have freaking Grell this month!

"That oddly makes sense, but does this mean I won't age for the rest of time? And I'll keep cycling?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"You'll age to your most prime, ripe age, than you'll no longer age. Most women with the Death's Kiss stop aging at age 20-22, but they still look like young adults too, but with more matured features. So, the people who delivered the reaper's kiss, when they said you wouldn't age that was incorrect. The changes just take longer to happen, and you still look slightly similar. " He says, and I sigh. I'll be short forever...

"How is the young lord and his demon doing?" The Undertaker asks, and I roll my eyes. "Ciel's acting awfully selfish lately, and being possessive of me. I don't like that side of him one bit, and don't get me started on Sebastian! He tried doing this demon-thingie on me in the woods, where he tried to charm me into getting information," I say, recounting how he picked me up in his arms, and I shudder. "I still feel violated."

The Undertaker chuckles, "Most women would kill to be held by Sebastian, but not you. Even if he wasn't a demon, would you still let him do that?"

"Hell no, I'm not letting anyone touch me like that," I grumble, taking another bite of my cookie, as the parlor door opened, and in walked a man with brown hair, and a trim beard.

"Undertaker, I am so frustrated!" He declares, with a heavy French accent, canvas tucked under his arm. "How so, Pierre?" The Undertaker asks, and Pierre starts talking in rapid French, but instead of trying to translate it in my head (I was never the best at French. I know how to count to ten, how to say 'take cover!' and ), I pulled out a book, and started reading.

"That's it! This woman compliments the background I have created!" He declares in English, and I look up at Pierre, who started setting up his canvas, pulling out oil paints.

"Fair woman, please continue to read your book, this will be useful to me!" He declares, and I shrug. "Sure, I'm Ivy Adams," I respond, looking back at the Sherlock Holmes book I was reading.

"And I am Pierre Auguste-Renoir," he says, and my eyes widen. He's a famous painter! Wait, my clothes, the book...

I was the woman in the painting from _La Liseuse!_

This is so exciting, I made history by just reading a book! I continued to read, as Pierre kept painting.

A few hours later, I finish the book. "Should I continue to pretend to read?" I ask.

"Mmmm...for a few more moments. I need to finish the shading..." he says, and a few minutes later, he says the French word for 'done.'

"Thank god!" I say, standing up and cracking my neck. "Can I see it?" I ask, walking over to Pierre, looking at the painting. Sure enough, it was the famous one in modern day I remember seeing. My friend took European art, and I helped her study, and this painting stood out to me for some reason. No wonder, because it was me! That's so freaking cool! And, now that I notice, the bun is slightly darker, almost a purpley color, because of me!

"I'll be back tomorrow for when it dries!" Pierre says, before jumping out the window, and my eyebrow twitches. "Does...he..."

"That's his preferred way of exiting," The Undertaker says with a shrug, before looking at the clock on the wall. "It is only noon, you can accomplish your shopping, and finish before nightfall."

"You're right!" I exclaim, turning to leave, before I look back at the Undertaker, who was sniffing a coffin. "Thank you, and please, give Ciel's manor address to Pierre! I wish to become pen-pals with him!"

"Sure, sure!" Undertaker says, and I smile, and leave.

* * *

 _"Dear Undertaker,_

 _Hello Undertaker, this is Ivy Adams, and I was wondering if you'd like to be in a Christmas Scavenger hunt, it'll be pretty funny._

 _-Ivy Adams."_

* * *

I buy everyone their Christmas gifts. Mey-Rin a Victorian man-fantasy book that would send Fabio running for his money, Bard a beginner's cook book and a book about the history of explosives, Finny another straw hat and cute blue bobby pins, Ciel a new black felt tophat with a white band and blue roses, Tanaka a tea blend, Madame Red a red handbag with a hidden pocket for holding weapons, Lau a hookah (that store smelled horrible!) Lizzy a cute pair of pink kitten heels with dark pink roses on the tips, Agnie and Soma winter gloves, and Sebastian a black and gray scarf, which I knitted 'SM' on it's end in a white on the carriage ride back.

But, I still have about 10 minutes before I'm back at the mansion. I had also purchased a diary for myself, where I recollected all of the events that had happened so far, so I wouldn't forget any of it. Afterall, if I live forever, I might forget things, and I had already had my set of diaries back at Ciel's manor in my closet of stuff from the future. I had those in my purse because I was going to take them over to my friend's house after I went shopping to discuss the memories of the school, and how we were kick-ass assassins since fifth grade...

But, I can't discuss anything with her, ever again. Well, I actually can. Once I arrive to the moment in time where I got hit by the car, I'll set up a life for myself, though I might look older...

No, I have no use of thinking of these things now.

I had purchased all of my supplies to upper Sweden for my reindeer-hopping, I'd spend a week there during the 26th-1st of January, and I'd leave the night of the 25th, and I'd arrive back on the 2nd. Running of the reindeers, reindeer-hopping, and many other names, all were fun to do.

"Miss, we've arrived," the coach man says, opening up the door, revealing the Phantomhive mansion illuminated by the stars above.

"Thank you," I say, passing him a few gold coins, as I step out with my bags, as I step towards the doors of the manor, creaking them open.

"Ivy! Where in the blazes were you?!" Ciel asks, standing at the top of the staircase, as he walked down it to meet me. I looked behind him, and saw Sebastian standing there with the servants lurking behind a pillar.

"Oh, I went and bought Christmas presents for everyone, and had a nice chat with the Undertaker! It was quite lovely, and I had a gre-"

 _SLAP!_

I look down at Ciel's blue eye that bore a steely will, with his right gloved hand raised in the opposite direction of his body. A faint stinging was coming from my right cheek, sending pins and needles through my face.

"How dare you leave the Phantomhive manor without permission!" He shouts, blue eye boring into me. "You did not let anyone know, lest gave any hint to where you were going!"

"Ciel," I reply calmly, "I am not metal and you are not a blacksmith, I will not bend to your will."

I've been through so much training at St. Samael's, and I have refused to bend to terrorist's wills. I was not going to bend today to a little boy!

"Damn it woman, you live in my manor! You _shall_ do what _I_ say!" He says, and I arch a brow at him.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain will not bow to it." I say, sas I step past him, my shoulder brushing into his, as I walk up every-other staircase. I look straight ahead, eyes never wavering, as I walk past Sebastian, who had a neutral expression.

Was I mad?

No. I was agitated. Agitated how Ciel was acting like I was a dog, and how Sebastian didn't stop Ciel when he did with Lizzy in the manga when Ciel attempted to slap her...

...but I changed everything with my presence here.

"Miss Ivy, would you like assistance with your luggage?" Sebastian asks, breaking the icy silence.

"No thanks, Sebastian!" I say cheerfully, looking back at him with a smile on my face, as his jaw loosens in shock slightly. "I have Christmas presents in here, very secretive they are! I am not one to be a ruiner of surprises, am I now?"

Sebastian smirks, "No, you aren't, Miss Ivy. Good night."

"Good night everyone!" I say, turning back around. "Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!"

As Ivy turned her back to the servants and Ciel, Sebastian smirked. She was certainly full of surprises, and didn't weep when Ciel hit her. True, he could've stopped Ciel, but Sebastian wished to test her. To see if she was strong enough to hold her own against verbal and physical attacks, and she surely could. Well, when she prevented the attack from the homeless Indian proved it, but who knew she could be so strong against verbal attacks?

Now, Sebastian had no doubt in his mind that she was the one who knocked out every single person with the Viscount at the ball earlier, and Sebastian knew for a fact that she had Madame Red stop the killings with her reaper-butler, Grell. But the real question was how did she have this strength and knowledge? She was very-much a human, so what gave her this strength, beauty, and intelligence?

Either way, it didn't matter. She was simply _ravishing,_ and Sebastian _would claim her._ Rare things belong as collector's items, after all.

Meanwhile, Ciel was shocked. Shocked he had hit Ivy. and shocked by her reaction. Why did she not submit? Why did she not weep when he hit her, and why did she stay calm? Sighing, Ciel's hands fell to his sides, and he stared at the ground. He felt that her words hurt more than his hit...

In my room, I was wondering why. Why was I even staying here? I have the power to run...

But, I'm here for a reason. I'm going to rewrite what I can, to save more people. Like how I saved Madame Red's life for later, how I'll save more oncoming lives.

That's right, Ivy, just remind yourself. Remind yourself to be strong, for Ciel, for Sebastian, and for you!

The whole day, Ciel avoided me, and I caught Sebastian looking at me, but I ignored his looks.

Instead of pestering anyone, I spent the whole day playing in the snow with the servants, Agni and Soma before I made cookies and hot chocolate. It was so good, and I relaxed a bit throughout the day. Than-the snowball fight. Imagine: a sniper, an ex-soldier, a super-strong excited boy, a Prince, a devoted butler and an assassin-in-training walking out onto a field of snow and they declare a snowball fight. Who will win? And who surrenders first? It was Soma and Agni, Finny and Bard, and finally Mey-Rin and I.

Who won? Well, it was obviously Mey-Rin and I. Bard was too afraid to hit a girl (until he got a snowball to the face from me), Finny was afraid he'd throw it too hard, Soma's throw was too weak and Agni got pelted with snowballs at the beginning of the game by all of us to eliminate him.

"Miss Ivy," Sebastian says, tapping my shoulder as I was reading Jane Eyre in the private library. "Yes, Sebastian?" I ask, and he sighs. He never sighs... I turn around, and he looks over me, worried expression on face.

"Ciel wishes for you to come with us." He says, and I stand up, looking down at my outfit, which was a pair of black sweatpants, a gray sweat shirt that read 'Normal People Scare Me," and my lime green tennis shoes.

"I'm all ready to go," I say, picking up the knit black gloves on the couch, slipping them on to my hands, as I slapped the earflap winter's hat on my head. Sebastian arched a brow, "Why are you wearing such...man-like clothing all the time? And at 2:45, no less."

"Because, this will be fine," I say, putting the bookmark into Jane Eyre, sticking it under my arm. "Besides, it's uncomfortable wearing a floor-length dress to do missions." He sighs, "Follow me," he says, walking out the door, as I trail behind. "And, what do you mean by missions?"

Oh shit.

"By missions, I mean activities, like riding horses, or running, or playing in the snow." I reply, an easy smile forming on my face. Last year, I went to a masquerade ball for the sophomores and juniors, and I absolutely loved it. I got asked out by a boy writing 'Masquerade-Ivy?' on the wall with a high-power laser. It was so romantic, and...and then the incident happened.

Shuddering slightly as the sound of the ocean plays in my mind, and his body...

Pinching myself, I snap out of it, before Sebastian notices anything was wrong.

Sebastian led me to the carriage, where I plopped inside, as I sit across from Ciel and Soma, while I sat next to Lau. Ciel looked away from me immediately, though I caught his eye wavering over me occasionally. Ciel was wearing a fluffy brown cloak that made him look like an eskimo, Lau in a winter version of his usual clothes, and Soma in a white cape draped over his usual clothing, pinned by a red and gold brooch.

"Ciel, why are you acting so awkwardly around me?" I ask, though I knew the answer.

"No reason," he quickly says, but I sigh. "Listen, nothing happened, and only acting like this will affect how we work as a team. So, don't let the past interfere."

Ciel's eye flashes for a moment, before returning to its usual bored state. "Fine by me."

We stopped in front of a stone manor, as we exited the carriage. "So, this is the building? Looks like..." Lau starts, but Ciel cuts him off.

"Maybe we can finally see what's going on," he complains.

"This is the home of Harold West Jebb, he is involved with the import of various goods. I've met him once, he is rather creepy and odd, not to mention his criminal record." Sebastian says, as I look up at the vast mansion.

"Despite this, he seems to be a top banana, is he not?" I ask, turning back to the men.

"Top...banana?" Lau asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I use a lot of American idioms, sorry." I say, looking back up at the huge wall in front of us.

"Well, we should get in to inspect," Ciel says, following my gaze directed at the wall.

"If you so wish," Sebastian says, grabbing Ciel under his arm, while holding me in a sitting position on top of his arm, as he jumped over the wall. I felt the _whoosh_ of air around me, as I put my hand on my head to keep my hat on.

"What was that for, Sebastian?! And, why did you hold Ivy nicer than me?!" Ciel demands, as Sebastian lowers me to the ground, and drops Ciel into the snow, where he gets a face full of snow. This didn't happen in the manga or anime...

"I do believe this is much faster, besides, Miss Ivy is a lady, and must be treated as so." Sebastian counters, smirking in my direction. Ciel's eyebrow twitches, but he doesn't reply.

"Thanks Seb, but I could've climbed that wall, but I appreciate the thought," I say, as growls come from my right. I turn my head, to see black Great Dane dogs. Oh, Great Dane puppies are so freaking cute, I want one so bad! But, these ugly things were all marred and are grinning viciously, saliva dripping down their canines, with angry looks crossing their faces as they pad through the snow towards us.

"Ivy, Ciel!" Soma calls out, as Sebastian's eyes immediately flash at the dogs, as they submit to him, backing off. Absolutely _nothing_ will come to harm _his_ Ivy.

"Huh, the dogs are backing off?" Soma asks confused, jumping off the wall with Lau.

"Hmmph, such cowardly dogs Lord West has raised," Sebastian says, as Ciel stands up, brushing the snow off his face.

"Ivy! Look over here!" Lau calls out, and I turn to see him standing above the security guard, who has a dart stuck in his neck.

"Good job, Lau, let's get in!" I say, bouncing inside the door Lau held open for me, as Sebastian's, Soma's, and Ciel's eyebrows twitched.

"She certainly is related to Kali somehow..." Soma says, following behind Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian smirked in agreement, she certainly was something.

We heard a voice, and peered through a doorway, to see a blonde man in a black suit, holding in front of Agni a cigar.

"These are Grade A Havana cigars, I got these babies from James Fox, who has a royal warrant." The blonde man brags, but Agni looks straight forward. Blondie shrugs, before taking the cigar and starts to smoke it.

"Anyways, everything's gone according to plan, in one week it will all be decided." Blonde says, before reaching out and grasps Agni's hand, who starts sweating. "Only with this 'right hand of god' will I realize my dream. I've been planning this for three years, so I'll definitely complete it."

"And if I help you with this, Meena will-" Agni starts, and Soma bolts to the door. I stick my leg out, as he slams the door open.

"Did someone say Me-?!" He says, stepping into the room, but trips over my leg, and onto his face.

"You fool!" Ciel cries out, when Sebastian covers Ciel's mouth, and whispers something to him.

"P-prince! Let me help you u-" Agni starts, but Soma looks up at him with hard eyes, standing up to full height. Think quickly, Ivy! Oh wait, the deer head, but Sebastian would use that! Hat on my head... got it! Taking off my hat, I take my hair, pressing it over my forehead like bangs, before I put my hat on. Haha-genius! Of course, it looks like I have purple bangs, but this works! Reaching into my pocket, I pull out some extra flour from baking, and I pay my cheeks and upper lip with the flour.

Perfect!

"Agni, what's going on?! You know where Meena is?!" Soma starts, as Blonde Bitch smirks. "Ah, this is your master, Agni?"

"Agni, beat up this guy!" Soma declares, dramatically pointing at Lord WUSS, but Agni looks down.

"Agni, shut this guy up!" Lord West declares, as Agni's eyes widen, and Agni turns to Soma, raising his hand to strike down Sebastian. Suddenly, a black-tux clad tall person pops out of nowhere, blocking Agni's attack! It lifts up its head, and reveals...a deer?

"WHAT THE FU-" Lord West starts, when Deerbastian turns it's head to West, making him shudder.

"I am a deer sent to collect the prince," Sebastian says, bowing.

"Destroy the deer, Agni! This must be one of the Prince's spies!" Lord West declares, pointing at Sebastian.

"No, you see, I am simply one hell of a deer," Sebastian replies.

Catchphrase~!

"I can't possibl-" Agni starts, but West cuts him off. "Do you want me to take back my promise?! I order you to do this right now!"

Wow, this guy is almost as good at cutting people off as Trump is (A/N- I'm writing this in late September, so I have no idea who won the presidential election yet)

(A/N= I'm reviewing this chapter 11/2 AND I'M SCARED WHAT IF TRUMP IS ELECTED).

(A/N/N=fuck.)

"My god, I only wanted to serve him, this right hand I used for only his sake," Agni says, falling to his knees. "I've chosen this sin of betrayal," he unwraps his bandaged hand, as bloody tears run down his cheeks, "please, forgive me."

Agni stands up, and swings at Deerbastian. They fight for a bit, destroying West's valued possessions that are for some reason stored in the same room.

"It seems as if we should get going, Ciel," Lau says, picking Ciel up, before running from the room. "Wait, you need to bring Ivy and Soma too!" Ciel calls out to Sebastian.

"As you wish," Deerbastian says, picking up Soma, head turning towards me.

"I got myself, get going, quick!" I say, as Deerbastian hesitantly nods, before jumping out the window.

"And what the hell are you? A purple haired hobo?" Lord West asks, head turning towards me. I look around the room, the chest is broken, the wooden tableware, the lamp...oh look! A fine-china cabinet!

"It seems that the deer forgot this, and I am actually Santa Claus." I say, calmly walking over to it, as I tip it over, sending it crashing to the floor and glass falling everywhere.

"AGNI, GET HIM RIG-"

"Sorry, I'll be heading out now!" I say, running towards the already jumped through window, falling through the air for a moment, before I hit the soft, snowy ground in a roll.

"Oh, look at that, the snow is moistening me. Hehe, moist." I say to myself, as I climb the wall to escape West's manor, before getting into the carriage back home, falling asleep in the process.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of...curry?

Curry...?

Curry!

Cur-ray!

Cur-bae

Come-bae

Jae-hae

Jaehee. (A/n=possible mystic messenger fanfic (it'd be a CROSSOVER!)

Shaking my thoughts from MM, I realize I'm going to miss Sebastian's curry!

Racing out of bed, my feet pounded down the hallway, rushing into the dining hall, kicking open the door, as it flew open.

"This is British Style Bengal Chicken curry for an idea of the contest the 23rd next we-" Sebastian says, passing a plate of curry to the Prince, when a door opened into the dining room, almost flying off the hinges. "Kali!" Prince Soma starts, but Ivy just shakes her head, hair sticking up in all directions. She was wearing the clothes from last night, and she appears to have just awoken. "It's Ivy, but nice try! I'm ready to eat some curry~!" She says, rubbing her hands together like a raccoon ready to feast, as she looks up at Sebastian with bright eyes. "Did you just wake up?" He asks, as he prepares a bowl of curry for her. Like Sebastian had mentioned previously, Ivy was certainly _interesting,_ and Sebastian would attempt to claim her later. Most souls are a light, shimmering silver with white edges, but Ivy's soul was pure white, with sparkling, almost glowing, blue edges. Sebastian would simply place his mark on her, and she'll find it hard to resist and eventually cave. But when he should, that's the question...

"Yup, and I'm staaarving! I haven't eaten since yesterday!" I complain, and Sebastian smirks. "Certainly, Miss Ivy." he says, passing me a bowl.

"Oooh! Smells great!" I say, taking a spoon, putting it in my mouth. It felt...divine! But, soul was lacking, not Ciel's soul, but the passion in cooking. The flavors flowed together like a river, but the curry didn't create a story. And, there's curry powder, which didn't properly blend, yuck!

"Tastes good, but I don't appreciate the curry powder. That'll get you out right away." I say, pushing the bowl away, as I stand up, walking to Sebastian. "And, you lack soul in your cooking, too. Your flavors flow together like a river, but the river is on an empty background. It will probably only be on a competitive level with Agni after you find that soul, that passion." I explain, walking to the door so I can go to the kitchen and grab an apple.

"Why so, Miss Ivy?" Sebastian asks, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I look over my shoulders, "Sebastian, Agni loves his master, and cooks for him with the passion burning inside of him. Agni uses his hand for the sake of Soma, and pours his heart into everything for Soma. While you effortlessly carry out every command Ciel demands, you lack the passion and love Agni carries. If you find someone to love like that, with that passion burning inside of you where you'd complete something for them in their name like Agni does, you'll never falter."

"Love can make someone weak, though, so why do you claim that someone will never lose with love?" Sebastian asks, smirk coming on someone's face.

"I never said that, I said someone would never falter, as they are always filled with strength and passion. Besides, my mistakes make me human. My failures make me stronger. Love keeps me alive, because I go on everyday with that burning passion within me to keep me going." I say with a smile, as the smirk falls off Sebastian's face, as Ciel leans slightly forward, hooked onto Ivy's strange words. Soma was proud of how Agni cared for him, and Soma than wished he showed his affections for Agni more.

"When you carry out your actions with this passion I speak of, I'll recognize you!" I say, turning around from Sebastian, taking a step out of the door.

"Recognize me as...?" Sebastian asks, and I smile.

"As the best butler I've ever met!" I respond, closing the door behind me, as I make my way to to the kitchen.

-two days later-

"So, this is your latest curry?" I ask, as I'm writing letters in my room for my trip to Sweden. Since Ciel yelled at me because I didn't let anyone know where I was going, I was setting up a scavenger hunt that'll take place the whole time I'm away.

Yes, I am trying to be petty to him. Forgive, but never forget after all. They'll be so busy with the tasks, they'll only finish the day I return. Besides, it'll be great how they'll have a fun time with everyone during that period of time, I think Ciel's family and friends will enjoy it.

"Yes, it is, Ivy," Sebastian says, setting a curry dish in front of me. "Well, I'll take a bite," I say, taking a bite. Instead of being just a river, it's the flowing river with a boat drifting through it, but it's...isolated.

"Loneliness is all I can read," I say, "it's a rather melancholy scene."

"I shall try harder," he says, bowing to me, "I wish to please you and the young master."

"No, no, no, Sebastian, the curry is delicious, and I can tell you put effort into it with the spices, but you chose rather melancholy spices. Winter is dreary enough already, so put a kick into people's lives. Tastes like England, looks like America..." I say, cheerfully, before a frown crossed my face.

"That sounded quite rude, I apologize," I finish, putting the letters in my desk.

"Where are you going, Ivy?" He asks. "Why, I'm joining everyone else for the curry taste-testing, it's no fun alone, is it now?" I ask, turning back to smile at him, before I bounce down to the dining hall.

I outlast everyone when we ate curry, up to 30 curries, but that's mainly because I took 5 bites or less. Different spices struck me with different emotions, but none of them painted the whole scene. And, all of them had the isolated boat.

* * *

"Se-bas-tian!" I say, walking into the kitchen, as I watch Sebastian whisk the Gateau Chocolat. "Yes, Ivy?"

"I see you are still confused about the substance and depth of curry that Soma mentioned, correct?" I ask, as I snag an apple from the pantry, putting it under running water.

"Yes, I am, though I hate to admit it," Sebastian admits truthfully. "Well, you remember our conversation from a few days ago?" I ask, and he gives a half-smile.

"How could I forget such a conversation, especially when you said you'd recognize me as the Best Butler you've ever met?" He says, and I roll my eyes. "Of course you'd remember for that reason, but listen. The substance and depth Soma was talking about is the one I was talking about. Add something that gives joy, that sheds light in the darkness." I take a bite of the apple, and start to chew, as realization dawns in Sebastian's eyes, as he looks at the Gateau Chocolat.

"So, you are implying that-"

"Children take joys in sweet things, do they not?" I swallow back my apple mush. "Children take a liking to sweet things like Americans love their deep fried food."

"Is this the passion and substance I lacked?" Sebastian asks, and I set the apple down on the counter, walking towards Sebastian.

"Whisk," I say, as he reluctantly let's go of the whisk in the bowl, as my hand grasps it. There's no warmth there that would have resided from Sebastian if he was human.

"Now, I cook with passion," I say, as I start whisking the Gateau Chocolat, as I start sprinkling the powdered sugar in there.

"Miss Ivy, that is an excessive amount of powdered sug-"

"Sebastian, there's an excessive amount of powdered sugar on your face!" I say, turning around and throwing the pinches of powdered sugared in his face. It quickly clouds over his face, as his eyes widen in shock.

Since when did he let a human, a _human,_ hit him with projectiles?

"Ivy," he says, looking down at his dusty attire, before running his fingers through his dusty hair. I gulp, before I turn back to the Gateau. "Yes?" I ask, and I feel him take powdered sugar and throw it at the back of my head.

I gasp, before turning back at him, craning my neck up to look him in the eyes, as I playfully glare, when he smirks. "You have an excessive amount of powdered sugar in your hair."

"Oh, it is so on!" I say, taking the sack of flour laying on the counter, throwing it at him. He easily catches it with unmeasurable strength, but it explodes in his hand because of his strong grip. His jaw lessens slightly, looking at his cakey white clothes, hair, and the small amount of skin he had was showing was coated in flour.

"Well, this is where I leave!" I say, "You could probably make another cake with the flour you have on you, bye~!" I say, before I run out of the kitchen, forgetting my apple.

Sebastian smirked, before clapping his gloves together, and shaking his hair out, much like a dog. His eyes meet the door where Ivy had just escaped from, and his eyes flash the demonic pink, and everything was orderly again. The kitchen, the Gateau Chocolat was baking, and his clothes were perfectly poised.

"Run, run, if you can, but I'll _always_ find you," Sebastian says with a sing-song voice, before he runs, leaving a blurry after-image behind, before that too disappears.

Quickly running away from Sebastian, I pound my legs against the floors, as I sharply turn left, right, and left again, before I see a hallway full of doors.

"There must be somewhere I can hide," I say, as I run to the door at the end of the hallway, opening a door, quickly running in before I lock the door behind me. Looking around the room, I notice that inside is a plain, twin bed with a metal frame, a large wooden wardrobe, a chair and desk for writing, and a small fireplace. Quickly, I run to the wardrobe, thrusting it open, as a horde of...cats land on top of me?

As the fluffy, little bodies of cats landed all over me, I fell to the ground defeated. Two, four, six, eight, twelve...thirteen cats?! Of course Sebastian would chose such an unlucky number, but really, 13 cats? He's the worst cat lady ever... his room can't house these kittens!

The door opened, revealing Sebastian standing there with a shocked expression on his face, as he witnessed Ivy being walked over by his 13 precious kittens. They pawed at her body, and walked on her, as she laughed. They licked at the sugar on her, and she affectionately rubbed one of the heads of the kittens, who nudged her hand with content.

"I'm an animal lover, if I do say so myself," I say, rubbing the head of the little kitten, who started purring.

"I enjoy felines, there is nothing like cats where I'm from." Sebastian says, bending down to pick up and cradle a gray kitten, quickly forgetting of his plot to avenge himself for the messy flour incident. We're silent for a moment, and I think of a conversation breaker.

"So, excuse me if this sounds rude, but is it true that demons are fallen angels who mutated to the darkness, because their own desires exceeded the laws of heaven?" I ask, sitting up as I recall the stories of Lucifer from the religious studies we did at school.

Wow, great conversation starter, Ivy.

Sebastian smirked, before sitting down in the chair at his desk, stroking the gray kitten like an evil man from a movie, like the boss.

"Well, that's more what a fallen angel is, to be exact. They have their own desires, so they came down from heaven to achieve those, but they are still welcomed back if their own desires aren't too grave." Sebastian says, looking down at the kitten affectionately. "But, us demons come straight from the product of human desires. The first demon to exist was 100% based off of humanity's dark desires, and 665 others formed from these desires quickly after this first demon. These demons, who formed contracts with humans, had prominent contract marks since they are more powerful, while other demons who were half-breeds of the products of humans and demons or any other species had less prominent marks. These original demons, about 3/4 of them were killed, while others are residing in our realm, living like royals."

"Than, you are a...?" I ask, and he chuckles darkly. "I am neither of these those things," he says, closing his eyes, before they snap open, blazing pink. " _I am far more powerful than those peasants."_ He rumbles, canines in his mouth elongating.

I shift my eyes down to the tabby kitten in my lap, as I pat it's head lightly. "Then why do you form contracts?" I ask, as his eyes flash back to their normal color, fangs retracting.

"Because, developing and cultivating the souls are far more interesting than going on about as if it's a buffet." He explains lazily, as the kitten hops off his lap, and pads over to me. His eyes follow the kitten, before turning to the brown-purple haired short girl in front of him, with her sleeve coming off her shoulder.

Sebastian Michaellis, butler to a spoiled brat. That's what he is today, but in his true form, he was Malphas, next in line for the thrown to Hell. And, quite possibly, he'd like to make a certain someone his queen, or at the very least, mistress. For a little while, until he loses interest, that is. He'll just slowly drag her down, where she can't escape her feelings for Sebastian. Body and emotional manipulation can be boring after a while, he'll make sure she feels it naturally so she accepts him more. Than, he'll transform her into a demon. Just as she starts to love him back, he'll deny her, leaving her to suffer for eternity...never letting her go at the same time as well. Eternal suffering, forever and forever being reminded that he'll never be hers. And, if she tries to escape? He'd chain her up to him for the rest of eternity.

Now, that would be an interesting sight to see.

"Well, that's interesting," I respond softly, running my finger over a tabby cat's head. It nudges my hand a bit, snuggling into it.

"Ivy, how did you even know I was a demon in the first place?" Sebastian asks, a serious look crossing his face.

"You are too perfect to be a human. You flawlessly execute any plan, and charm ladies' knickers off left and right." I sigh, "But that is your greatest downfall, Sebastian."

"How so?" He asks with a smirk, and I look at him.

"You'll never know the joy of accomplishing something you had failed before. Never experience the victory of finally achieving the hardest feat. After all, you are a demon who can accomplish anything." The smirk fades from Sebastian's face, as I stand up. "I'll take my leave now," turn towards the door.

"Ivy, what were you even doing in here in the first place?" Sebastian asked, a neutral expression on face..

"I stumbled in here, fate is an odd thing, isn't it?"

* * *

 _"Dear Lau and Lau's friends,_

 _Hello Lau, this is Ivy Adams, and I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of a Christmas Scavenger hunt, it'll be great fun to see._

 _-Ivy Adams."  
_

* * *

"This curry..." I say, as I take a bite of Sebastian's curry the next day, and suddenly, I'm filled with the scenery. It's the drifting boat down a river, with England's castle behind it, with the outlines of 3 people which are a tall, lanky man, a short child-like figure, with a womanly-shaped figure next to the child, but they are about the same height with curly hair.

"It's good." I finish, as Soma does his little rant, but I feel Sebastian's eyes on me the whole time. Is he upset I didn't say he's the bestest butler in the whole world?

"Well, we'll use this curry in the competition, than." Sebastian says, a smirk on face. "And, we shall win." Ciel finishes, before turning towards me. "Ivy, don't you think this curry with my chocolate will win?" he asks, smirk on face.

Obviously, but I don't want them to get too big headed.

"Possibly," I say, as I see the servants rush into the dining hall, donned in winter's clothing. "We're going into town now, yes!" Mey-Rin says, "Thank you for the day off, Mr. Sebastian!" Finny says, and Bard grins. "Yeah, thanks Sebastian!" He says, and I stand up.

"Can I go with you guys, too? I haven't finished my Christmas list," I say, thinking about heading to the Undertaker. Something about what Sebastian said to me was making me uneasy...

"Absolutely-!" The servants say, smiles on faces. "-not." Ciel finishes, and the servants and I turn to him, shocked expressions on face.

"Why not? I'll be with them the whole time," I say, "and, you'll know where I'm going. No biggie."

"I believe this would be a good opportunity to do things at the manor without the servants or Ivy present, young master." Sebastian says, as Ciel presses his thumb to his lip in thought, debating the pros and cons, before sitting up straight.

"Fine, but you must stay with the servants," Ciel explains, and I sigh in relief. "Thank you!" I say, walking up to him, giving him a bone-crushing hug, but this time, he doesn't resist. He almost seems to relax-did he just sniff me?

I pull away, turning to the servants. "I'll be ready in 5, I need to put on a coat!" I say, before running up the stairs, getting ready to go.

* * *

" _Dear Auntie Red,_

 _I am organizing a Christmas Scavenger hunt, and was wondering if you'd like to be in it. This would suit your interests, and I bet you'd have a splendid time._

 _-I hope to see you soon, Ivy Adams."_

* * *

"Can I stop by the Undertaker's really quick?" I ask, as Mey-Rin sighs. "I was told to keep you in my sight, Ivy. Please don't make me break my master's orders..."

"You won't be..." I say, pulling open the door to the Undertaker's. "You can wait out here, or come in with me. I won't force you to do anything. I'll be here for an hour or so, so I won't leave until you come back. Scout's honor." I promise, and she sighs. "Fine, Ivy, but you better keep to your promise, or I'll tell the young master you ran off!" She huffs out, and I smile. "Thanks Mey-Rin! See ya later alligator!" I enter the Undertaker's.

"So, Ivy, what brings you here today?" The Undertaker asks, lounging on a coffin in his black snuggies. "Nothing much...except I want to know information...?" I ask, and he grins, and cackles slightly, before his eyes light up. "You know the price, a good laugh! I let you off easy last time, but this time-"

"What type of art does skeletons make." I say dully. "What type of art?!" The Undertaker asks excitedly, like a frenzied dog.

"Skull tures." I say, with the *pun* tone of voice, as the Undertaker falls back in laughter.

I got that from a joke book in 2nd grade...

"Hi-hilarious!" The Undertaker says, wiping a tear away from his eyes underneath his long bangs, and I smile. Finally, the questions I have been longing to ask, about Sebastian. The Undertaker is a very old grim reaper, he'd know what Sebastian is.

"For my question, I was wondering what type of demon Sebastian is." I say seriously, and the smile falls off the ex-reaper's face, making me slightly nervous. I've never seen a serious Undertaker, unless it's a grave situation...

"Sebastian is a very...unusual demon." The Undertaker starts.

"How so?" I ask, sitting down on one of the coffins, resting my chin on my hand's palm.

"Well, for one thing, he was able to recreate Ciel's manor after the tragic fire..."

 _He builds citadels and impregnable towers._

"Can easily break down his enemy's forces, physical or spiritual..."

 _Breaks down enemy's barricades._

"Easily found especially talented servants..."

 _Finds good workers._

"He receives sacrifices, but will deceive those who sacrificed the sacrifices in a trap, which is how he met the young lord."

 _Will receive sacrifices but deceive the sacrificers._

If I think about it, Sebastian is shown to be able to rebuild Ciel's mansion in seconds after it had been burned down to ashes. As for the workers, he did find Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard whom, despite being human, did have special abilities: all of them can protect the mansion and Ciel. Furthermore, Ciel did not actually summon Sebastian, it was the doing of the cult that was using Ciel as a sacrifice... meaning that Sebastian , received the sacrifice and deceived the sacrificers by having them slaughtered one by one at the demand of his new master, who had a very appealing soul. Matching this up with the demonology I learned about in religious studies (and, possibly, Supernatural) only one description came to mind.

"Are you meaning that..." I start, and the Undertaker nods.

"Sebastian is Ma-" He starts, before quickly closing his mouth. "Never speak the name of the demon if you know them, they'll become alert..." he whispers, before I nod. "I know who you are speaking of, but why would such a powerful demon work for a little boy?" I ask, and the Undertaker leans back onto his coffin.

"One thing you'll learn through time, immortality gets a bit drab and boring after a while. Why not experience some action for a bit through serving a childish master, who orders on impulse?" The Undertaker asks, smile coming back onto his face.

"I suppose, but that's quite odd. Why not serve someone who's older?" I ask.

"Because, it's no fun watching a tainted soul become more tainted, it's more interesting to demons to develop the souls, so they're ripe enough for plucking."

* * *

 _"Hello Soma and Agni,_

 _This is Ivy Adams, and in England, we have a tradition of Christmas. For this tradition, I've planned a Christmas scavenger hunt, and I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of this._

 _Your friend, Ivy Adams."_

* * *

"Un elefante!" I exclaim, looking at the giant elephant in front of me, covered in Indian cloths.

"Yes, that's an elephant. They're considered sacred animals in India, I have about 10 in my palace," Soma remarks, looking up at the elephant, smile lighting up on his face. Today, the servants had dressed up, and Soma dressed down with a cloth covering his head (wow-perfect disguise) and so had I. I was wearing a dark blue dress, with a light gray bow pulling my hair into a bun, with my trench coat over it. Underneath the skirt, I was wearing sweat pants that had a monkey plastered on my left butt cheek. Hey, they were comfy, besides, no one would be able to tell with these damn dresses...

"Have you seen an elephant before, Miss Ivy?" Sebastian asks, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yup, I've seen them at the zoo before," I say, as he nods in understandment. "Besides, I'm more excited to see the Crystal Palace! I've always wanted to, but have been unable to, sadly." I respond, and Ciel arches a brow.

"Why have you not been able to visit?" He asks.

Because it's destroyed in a fire in 1936.

"Because I've only just arrived in England." I respond, and he nods.

"Yo, Ivy!" Lau says, walking towards us, with Ran Mao practically taped to his side, boobs bulging within tight clothing.

"I cannot believe you brought one of your harem women even though you're in front of clients..." Ciel says snarkily, and I arch a brow in confusion. He hadn't replied so snarkily in the manga or in the anime...

"Even though we aren't related by blood, I think of Ran Mao as my sister, isn't she just the cutest?" Lau asks, and I smile. She's really pretty, but definitely not the sister type.

"Oh, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive!" A voice says, and we turn around to see the blonde asshat, Lord West.

"Lord West, it's been a while, last year, if I remember correctly." Ciel says coolly, sticking his hand out to shake Lord West's hand, but Lord West's eyes turn towards me.

"And, who is this lovely woman?" He asks, and I furrow my eyebrows.

 _"You are the fugliest albino rat I've ever seen...you look like Sonic the Hedgehog on crack who bleached himself. Your fashion taste sucks ass, and I am glad your parlor room was wrecked. It looks like a beluga whale crushed the whole damn place, isn't that just lovely?"_ I chastise him in Spanish, and his eyes widen. Sebastian smirked, he was the only person here who could understand Spanish, and he thought it was funny that Ivy pretended she didn't know English. Besides, she was the last to leave his manor, she wouldn't want to be recognized either.

"Oh, I had no idea you're guest didn't speak English, is she speaking Mexican?" He asks, and I force a fake smile on my face, sticking out my hand to shake his.

" _I hope you burn in hell for that racist comment, you ignorant asshole!"_ I say cheerfully, shaking his hand strongly. " _You're probably the relative of Donald Trump for that ignorant comment you just made. The world would probably do good if I threw you out the window right now."_

"Good to meet you too!" he replies cheerfully, before turning to Ciel. "Between us, some spies broke into my home a few nights ago. It was terrible, one of my lamps was broken, along with a chess set I got at general trading..." Lord West recalls, remembering the deer. "And don't get me started on that odd-looking man! He broke my fine china cabinet, and I got those antiques from my relatives in France."

 _"Serves you right..."_ I grumble. "You're right, it's horrible, isn't it?" Lord West asks, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "It scares me to even think about it, luckily, the secrets of the curry were kept safe. I get the shivers knowing that the criminals may even be here..."

Sebastian and I look at each other, both of us smirking. Though I had discovered he was Malphas, all I had to do was make sure he didn't try eating my soul, and I'd be fine.

"Enough of that though, I heard the Queen might be attending the curry show." Lord West, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "That'd be interesting, since King Albert passed away, Her Majesty doesn't appear in public as often." Ciel replies, looking at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. Sebastian had already informed him of this information.

"I'd like Her to taste the curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the Royal Warrant," Lord West brags.

" _The only thing you have that's related to the word 'Royal' is 'royal pain in the ass.'"_ I say, as Sebastian clenches his fist to prevent himself from laughing, as Lord West arches a brow.

"I thought you said she can't speak English, but she's obviously agreeing with my proper English statements, how so?" He asks, and I sweat drop. "Though she cannot speak English, she knows the language." Sebastian says, as Lord Wuss nods in understandment.

"Oh, well, the chat has gone on a bit too long," he says, opening up a pocketwatch, before flipping it closed. "I shall see you later," he walks away, flipping his top hat back onto his head.

"What an idiot," I say in English, as everyone nods in agreement. "I didn't know you could speak Spanish, Ivy." Lau says, and I laugh. "I can speak multiple languages, Mandarin being one, and French too. But, I suck at writing in Mandarin traditional word styles, so I just speak it." I reply honestly, scratching the back of my head.

"He won't receive the Royal Warrant, we shall." Ciel replies, before turning to Sebastian. "Win. That's an order. I cannot wait to see the face of that pig when he realizes he has lost." He demands, as Sebastian's eyes flash pink, before he bows.

"Yes, m'lord. I shall head to the competitor's room and wait, now." Sebastian says, standing up straightly, before walking away.

Straightly? Odd word. What if someone was gay, and wasn't walking straight. Would they be walking gayly? Or, is that even a word. Gailly? Gayley?

"Gather round, everyone!" A voice calls out from the stage, interrupting me from my thoughts. Was I really thinking about that for ten or so minutes? Ciel pulls me through the crowd to the front of it, so we have the best view.

"We have come to highlight the "empire governed Indian culture and prosperity exhibition." With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let this competition commence!" We all politely clap, while I do one of those cool-ass finger whistles. "We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present, please wait in anticipation! Now, today's judges are..."

An old man with high cheekbones and a beard stepped onto stage. "A palace chef who will not allow any comprimises in taste, Chief Higharm!"

Next, a black haired man with circular glasses stepped onto stage. "A tax collector serving in India, Mr. Carter, and, last but not least..." Oh god.

"Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!" He winked flirtaciously at the crowd, and I gagged.

"Kya!"

"How handsome~!"

"Viscount, please have 29 children with me!"

Damn these foolish women! And why 29 children, ugh!

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the yard?" Lau asks, looking at the Viscount, a confused look on face.

"I wish he was, this is very awkward, hopefully he won't recognize me..." I mumble, and Ciel's eye widens.

"D-do you think he'll recognize me?" He asks, and I scoff. "Hun, you look different with the corset, while I look almost the same, but with a wig. Hopefully, he won't recognize me, because of how loose he is."

"Loose?" Ciel, Lau, and Soma ask, confused. "Well, technically, if you call someone dense, it means their brain cells are tightly packed together, meaning there's more brain cells, making them smarter, for there is more room to house knowledge within these brain cells." I explain, and they all sweat drop, as I sigh. Not a lot of good research had been conducted yet in this time period...

"-and the butler Sebastian from the Funtom company!" The announcer finishes, and I look up to see Sebastian's smirking face on the platform, as everyone is confused by the title butler.

"I am no chef, I am simply one hell of a butler, and will remain a butler to the core." Sebastian says, using his signature line combined with the manga one. Double, sweet!

They started cooking, it was grande, smelly-goody, and overall a Master Chef experience in the 1800s. Where the hell is Gordon Ramsey though? That would make this hilarious, imagine him in Sebastian's face, calling him an idiot sandwich...

Hehe.

"This curry, like the beautiful young girl at my ball!" The Viscount declares, taking bites from Agni's curry. "Donned in pink, her skirts flutter around her, sending 7 deep emotions throttling through me! Her exquisiteness, her grace match this curry! Oh, by you, I have fallen for you! Her blue eye twinkling alluringly, raven hair radiating!" Ciel's eyebrow twitches, and I snort, laughing slightly. Ciel raises an eyebrow at me, "You...snort when you laugh?" He asks, smirk coming onto face.

"Only when it's absolutely hilarious!" Ivy whispers to him, as Sebastian looks over at Ciel and Ivy, a crease in between his eyebrows forming. He didn't really like how Ciel and Ivy were acting so casual...

"This is my curry," he says, pulling out the white dough, as the judges sweat drop.

"What is that white thing?! What are you trying to pull?!" the old, bearded chef declares, as Sebastian promptly deep fries the dough, before passing it to the chefs.

"The curry is...inside?!" Tax guy says, eyes widening behind spectacles.

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents before you, inspired by a certain American, it has a name, too..." Sebastian says, holding the dish.

I inspired the Grande Ol' Currybun?!

"The Currybun!"

WOO!

"Currybun?" The audience asks in confusion.

"Currybun sounds so interesting, mama! I want one!" A child in the audience declares.

The two judges compliment the taste, as Viscount has a foodgasm.

"Ah! The young woman at the ball that makes me want to love her passionately! As she struts before me, like a beautiful peacock, she radiates the brightest colors, stunning everyone around her with her beauty! Her passion is apparent, as she shows the world her confidence! The smile that is full of mischievous secrets, it's almost like..." he pulls out a giant portrait from under the table, "like you're here with me in my arms!"

My jaw drops at the image, it was me with long, curly brown hair that went down to my belly button hanging behind my back, and I was freaking naked! The only thing covering my private tidbits was my hand below my bellybutton, dangling peacock feathers over it, but my boobs in the image were fully exposed. The artist made them look great, but still! Also, a light pink was spread across my cheeks, a seductive smile was decorated on my face. My eyelashes were long and black, as a playful wink danced upon my face.

"Isn't he talking abou-" Ciel starts, but I put my hand over his exposed eye. "Shh, you're too young."

"Wow, Ivy, you have great ti-" Lau starts, but I put my hand over his eyes, hoping it'd help.

"You too, Lau."

"I'm 24."

"Still, too young." I say, as I look at Sebastian, who's eyes were trained on the portrait, before they snap towards me. Unnoticeable to Ivy from the distance, they were filled with a burning pink, a burning pink of desire. Sebastian was glad he had the chance to see Ivy's body like this on canvas.

Meanwhile, I was honestly fine with the portrait, I just didn't want Ciel or Lau to tease me.

"Fresh and innovative, this is the Funtom curry!" The Viscount finishes, setting down the portrait, as Sebastian gives a close-eyed grin. "Thank you for your praise." He replies. Sebastian liked his curry being compared to an alluring Ivy.

Everyone in the audience applauds. "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, please taste the curries!"

I turn to the buffet table, and practically sprint over, grabbing a curry bun and a napkin. I've tried one at a vendor in New York who made anime-food, and it tasted good, but I wanna try the real day.

Taking a bite, it was...so good! The crunchy flavor of the deep fry, the zest of the curry...

Amazing!

"So, how do you like it, Ivy?" A voice says from behind me, and I whip around to see Sebastian. "Woah Sebastian, no sneak attacks! And, it's pretty good, if I do say so." I say, taking another bite, as Sebastian smirks.

"That is a very nice compliment from you, Ivy, I appreciate it. Am I worthy of the title 'Best Butler' now?" He asks, eyes seeming to leer over me. I gulp down my food in my mouth, giving a smile.

"Nope! You still have a while, but one day you might get there." I respond, as Sebastian frowns. "Well, who am I up against for title of Best Butler, Ivy?"

"Well, first," I say, holding up my pointer finger. "There's Alfred Pennyworth..." holding up a second finger now, "Jarvis, maybe, I think he counts..."

Third finger now. "Geoffrey Butler."

And, fourth finger. "And Tanaka!"

Sebastian frowns, "Tanaka is no longer a butler, though."

"But, he makes really good drinks..." I respond, and Sebastian sighs. "And, who is this Alfred Pennyworth, Jarvis, and Geoffrey Butler?" He asks, and I smirk, putting my hand on my hip.

"Well, Alfred Pennyworth works for Bruce Wayne, who's a badass American billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, owns Wayne Enterprises, and he's pretty good looking too!" I say, as Sebastian frowns at my comment at Bruce Wayne being hot. Hey, I can't lie!

"Next, Jarvis is this kick-ass butler, who serves Howard in human form, Tony in robot! Bee-boop-bitch!" I exclaim, pumping my fist.

"What's a robot?" Sebastian asks, confused. I sweat drop, "Nothing... And Finally, Geoffrey Butler. Geoffrey is the sassiest butler, and he's British too-"

"I'm British." Sebastian says, and I raise a brow.

"Really, now? What area of Hell has Britain in it? Now, my explanation." Sebastian furrows his brows at my explanation, but doesn't make any remarks. "Geoffrey was an Olympic runner, but was embarrassed because he was slapped by the Queen, and a British band hired him as their butler. Than, he was a Greco-Roman wrestler, a British Nobleman's butler, and than came to the US to be freaking Chuck Norris's sparring partner, AND butler! Than he worked for the Prince."

"The Prince?"

"The Fresh Prince of Bel Aire." I explain, as Sebastian face palms.

Sebastian had NO idea what Ivy was talking about whatsoever.

"Chefs, to the stage!" A voice asks, and all of the sudden, Sebastian was on the stage. Freaking demon speed...

"After much discussion, the winner of this shoe is Harold West Company and Funtom Company!" The announcer says, holding up the trophy. "A tie!"

Suddenly, a whip lashes out, snagging the trophy out of the announcer's hand. A white haired man with sweet shades on his face holds the trophy now, with spiky, white hair, black boots, and a white coat with badges on it. I sigh in relief, thank the sweet lord of chips that I didn't have to deal with Angela, now.

"Please wait," he says in a cool voice, as a horse hooves trots up through the crowd, and I smirk.

"The victor is..." he starts, and the horse jumps up onto the stage, with a smirking Queen Victoria on it, wearing sweet ass shades.

"Who's the funky old granny?" Bard asks.

"That's the bad ass Queen Victoria herself!" I squeal excitedly.

"Your Majesty, why have you come here?!" Ciel asks, looking shocked. Queen Victoria lifts her sunglasses up on her head, smiling.

"Hello everyone!" She says cheerfully, waving at the crowd, as they all cheer.

John (her butler) helps her off her horse. "This curry show was exciting indeed, the fragrance permeating throughout this entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island." She says, looking at a photo of him in her pocket watch, before she bursts into sobs.

"Ohhhh Albeeeeeeeert!" She sobs into her hands. "I want to eat this curry with you also!" She's now cradling a King Albert doll that John presented before her.

Dabbing away tears, suddenly, "As I received an invitation to be a judge at this contest, I have a vote, correct?" She asks, before raising her arm to the sky. "I have chosen..."

"Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian!" She exclaims, pointing at him, as John hurries towards him, passing him the trophy.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Lord West exclaims, "Why?! It's a doughnut full of curry?! It's not classy at all!"

"Idiot, look at the children!" I say, stepping up onto the platform, gesturing towards the crowd. "The children are satisfied, and can easily eat curry buns."

"Quite right, young woman. Everyone is happy, the poor, the rich, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into the next century, and I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future: the children." The Queen narrates.

"I have been defeated! NoooOO!" Lord West declares, falling onto his knees.

"Good job, Sebastian!" I say, smiling at him, as he smirks victoriously at me. "Thank you, Ivy."

Sebastian only cared for Ivy's compliments, afterall. His master's compliments nothing, as he practically owns Sebastian. Meanwile, Ivy's compliments swelled his non-existent heart with pride.

"Meena! I missed you, and have been looking for you for quite a long time, I was so worried!" Soma says from the crowd, hugging a woman, as my heart slowly drags down. Oh no...

"You don't have to worry anymore, let's go home together!" He says, happiness leaking onto his face, as Meena looks shocked. What a bitch...

"Prince...are you some kind of idiot?" She asks, as Soma pales.

"Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a place like _that?!"_ She says angrily, and I twitch my finger slightly. God, she's so annoying, I wanna shove my fist in her mouth!

"Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound by my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India!" She declares, as realization dawned on Soma's face. Agni was behind us, crying tears of blood.

"Then...you wanted...with West..." Soma starts, as Meena smirks, and I step towards them..

"That's right, even an idiotic child could understand which is better: being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. And, I'm sick after looking after such a childish, selfish master!" She declares, a victorious smirk coming onto face as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Can you please, calm down? You're shrill voice is giving me a headache, and I think others feel the same." I say, putting a smile on my face, as her head snaps towards mine, an angry look coming on.

"Get your hand off of me, whore! You are not worthy of touching me!" She declares, taking her hand as she raises it to slap me.

Sebastian's eyes widen, and is prepared to move, when he sees Ivy's body relax. What was she doing?

Meena brought her hand down to slap me, and I smile, as I side step her slap, lightly hitting the back of her knee. She topples over onto to the floor.

"Listen, Meena. Please do not use such horrendous terms as means of insults, especially in front of the Queen, who let you into this country. Besides, if you are from a different country and marry a man of different country, and come to live there with them, it's not valid here if your marriage is not reviewed. Also, though you're quite lovely, but a lovely body doesn't speak of the heart." Her jaw drops, as she looks at Soma and I, who are now shoulder to shoulder.

That's right bitch, get roasted!

"And, I'm sorry. We were that close, and I didn't understand one bit of your feelings, Meena. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother, and chasing you all the way to England. And, thanks for everything up until now." Soma says smiling, but looks at her with a sudden, serious expression. "But you shall NOT insult my friends and loved ones, no matter who you were in the past, who you are now, or who you will be in the future, or you shall face my wrath." He finishes, and with the swish of his cloak, he walks to Agni, and offers him a hand.

"Agni, you stayed by my side, even when we were separated. I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you please stay by my side, and still be my khansama?" Soma asks, as Agni's bloody tears become regular tears.

"J-jo Ajha," Agni replies, holding Soma's hand, as tears run down his face.

So cute!

"It seems like somehow, everything ended up for the best, wouldn't you say that's good, boy?" Queen Victoria asks, as everyone sweat drops.

Ciel flushes pink, "Your majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way!" He declares, and the Queen smiles. "But, you'll always be that cute, little boy to me!" I giggle, before turning to the Queen.

"I am Ivy Adams, pleasure to meet you," I say, giving her a curtsy, as she smiles. "Ah, so you're the American that my butlers speak of! Pleasure to finally meet you." She says, nodding at me, and I raise a brow.

"What do you mean, Queen Victoria?" I ask, and Ciel raises a brow.

"Yeah, what do you mean of your butlers? Since when has Ivy met your butlers?" Ciel asks, and she waves him off.

"Please, call me Gran Victoria, Ivy," she says, "so Charles Grey, one of my butlers, could not stop talking about how he danced with a lovely American woman at the ball, who had long brown hair and a lovely figure...and then Charles Phipps, oh my! He was talking about how an American woman jumped out of a window at the ball, and beat up 30 or so people, than ran off and didn't even give him the time of day, and he said 'Next time I see her I'll challenge her to a fight'"

Everyone turned to Ivy, save for the Queen, with their jaws open. This short, tiny girl somehow beat up 30 people, then jumped out of a window? Sebastian thought for a moment, Ivy was home early because she had jumped out of the window after beating up 30 or so people at the Viscount's party, which certainly was intriguing.

Now, to Ciel, he was thinking about how instead of being a useful pawn, Ivy could be a useful Queen.

"Oh, that?" I say, laughing lightly. "That was a walk in the park."

"Oh, hello Ivy!" A voice says, and I turn around to see Charles Grey emerge from the crowd.

"Hello, Charles! Surprising you can recognize me without the wig," I say, as he steps up on the stage, wearing the same attire from the ball. Sebastian and Ciel frown at how friendly the two were together.

"How could I not remember such a lovely face?" He asks, kissing the back of my hand, as I lightly laugh.

"Charles, stop flirting with every woman you see," Charles Phipps says, getting up on the stage, before looking at me.

"And, who are you?" He asks, and I sweat drop. So loose in the head, but so muscular!

Ciel coughs, before looking at the Queen. "Your majesty, why did you come all the way out here today?" Ciel asks, and she smiles. "I was at St. Sophia's University's Choir concert, and I heard your company was coming to the curry fair, so I had to come and see you! You only ever send letters and never come to visit, after all."

Noted, maybe she'll benefit from my Sweden trip.

"Someone like me shouldn't be around Your Majesty often." Ciel declares, but Gran Victoria puts her hand on his head lovingly. "Please, don't say such things. You're so young, but you already perform your duty so seriously, just like your father, Vincent."

Ciel remains silent, thinking to himself, as I sigh. Poor Ciel, he could've been such a cheerful young boy.

"Besides, it's been such a long time since I came to the Crystal Palace, it seems like just yesterday Albert and I came here for the opening ceremonies..." Gran Victoria falls to the ground, weeping.

"Albeeert~~! I wish you were here today, too!" She says, falling to the ground, as her butlers rub her back.

"Gran Victoria," I say, kneeling by her side, as she looks up at me with watery eyes. "Death is no more than passing from one room into the other. And, we never lose our loved ones, because they are simply in the next room over. They don't leave our lives, you see? Life is too short to grieve, so make your life worthwhile, and smile. Smile for the memories of Albert, for he is here holding your hand the whole journey, until you join him in the room over."

"Oh, you're quite right. I shan't cry anymore tears anymore, Albert wouldn't want me crying for him if he's here with me..." she mumbles, dabbing her eye with a handkerchief. "I must be leaving soon." She turns towards Ciel, and looks at him in the eye. "I'll have the grand Chamberlain's office send you the authorization documents for the royal warrant."

John helps her up onto the horse, as Phipps walks towards me. "American woman, you seem familiar to me. Are you somehow related to that one woman who jumped from the window?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Possibly, why do you ask?" I say, looking up at him in his eyes.

"You're both short, and American." he replies, and I sweat drop. Of course.

"I look forward to eating curry bread in the salon, as well." Gran Victoria calls from her horse, flipping the sunglasses onto her face as she rides off. "Have fun playing as well, boy! And Ivy, be sure to write me, we shall have tea some time!"

Pen pals, with the Queen of England? Count me in! Maybe Doctor Who is real in this universe, and Queen Victoria's a werewolf...

"Shouldn't you butlers be going too?" Ciel asks, and they all sweat drop, before running after the Queen, when realization dawns on Phipps.

"Short haired brown-purple American girl is the American from the ball?!" Phipps asks Grey, as Grey sweat drops.

"Of course, she was wearing a wig because she was going undercover. Did you just realize that?" Grey responds, as Phipps groans in frustration.

"I didn't challenge them to a duel!" he says, and Grey pats his back in sympathy.

"There-there, Phipps."

* * *

"Ivy!" Soma says, looking at me, clapping his hands together, "Thank you for standing up for me in my name, you have my gratitude. In my opinion, you are greater than Kali herself!"

Awwww, that's so sweet!

"You big dork! You're so sweet!" I say, giving him a big hug, ruffling his hair, as he playfully swats me away. "Nooo, Ivy! You'll mess up my ponytail!"

Ciel glares at Soma, he wants Ivy to only hug himself.

"Let's go home now," Ciel says, walking to the entrance, as we all trail behind.

"Ahhh, the sun is already setting." Sebastian says, looking up at the sky, as I look around. Where's Lau and Ran Mao?

"I'm glad to have come to England, the Prince and I have made good friends." Agni says, looking at everyone, as Sebastian's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I agree with Agni, I'm glad to have visited from America, you guys are awesome friends!" I declare, fist pumping into the air.

"I have not been referred to as a friend before, thank you, Ivy...oh, and Agni..." Sebastian mumbles, looking up at the sun through the glass.

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work," Lau says, as Lord West turns around in suprise, Meena on his arm. "Who ar-"

"The Earl said there's no point in going after the small foes, but someone who tries something once will try it again, yes?" Lau asks, "That sort of thing is going too easy. Well, that boy's cute point, though." Lau says, opening his eyes slightly, looking to the side. This menacing sight sent shivers down Lord West's and Meena's spine.

"Besides, when your woman insulted my darling Ivy, I didn't think that was something that'd only happen once between the two of you and her. So, I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So, I keep a cat." Lau explains, as Ran Mao steps out of the shadow, ball-like weapons called chuí, raising them to attack.

"EEk!" The victims exclaim, as Lau swishes his hand like a cat paw.

"Meow!"

* * *

" _Dear Gran Victoria~_

 _This is Ivy Adams, we have met today. I have a Christmas scavenger hunt, and was wondering if you'd like to participate in it?_

 _Awaiting your reply, -Ivy Adams."_

* * *

"So, young master, you wanted to speak with us about something?" Mey-Rin asks nervously, as she, her fellow servants, and Ivy stand in front of Ciel.

"Yes, I have a little job for the four of you to take care of." Ciel says, and my eyes widen.

This was an anime episode, the one with the photograph... but Pluto wouldn't be here to ruin the photo. This would be interesting...

"J"

"O"

"B?!" the servants spell out in excitement, before squealing.

"So we didn't have to worry!" Finny exclaims happily, as the servants smoosh each other into a large hug.

"When he called us, I thought for sure we were fired, yes I did!" Mey-Rin says excitedly.

"Ho ho ho."

Ciel rolls his visible eye, and pulls out a large camera. "This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing from the collection all together for some time. When it suddenly came up for auction, I bid immediately."

"Who's Talbot?" Finnian asks confused, and I pump my fist.

Thanks school project info!  
"His name was William Henry Fox Talbot, and he was a kick ass inventor! For example, he published 4 books, and he was one of the inventors of photographic technology."

Tanaka poofed to his tall form, and nodded. "There were some strange rumors about the last camera he used, the one our young master has acquired. Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well..."

"Oh, my! That sounds too incredible to be true!" Mey-Rin gushes, swooning over it as Tanaka shows me the image he took...something seems eerily familiar of the woman in the photo. Her curly hair in a bun, her eye shape and her large nose...

"Can such a camera really exist, or is it just a rumor?" Bard questions, as Ciel smirks, setting up the camera.

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out. Don't move; the exposure takes ten seconds." He tells Finny, as he Finnian puffs out his cheeks to stay still.

"Stay still, or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture.8, 9, 10... all done." A click sounded, and Ciel rolled his eye. "You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time."

"Well, I'm going out to the library, good luck everyone!" I exclaim, as I leave the room. I would have certainly laughed at Finny's story about the bird, and I don't wish to be rude!

* * *

"Oh Sebastian, you're cleaning the library now?" I ask, as I watch him enter the room. He smirks, red/honey eyes glistening.

"Yes, I am," he says with a smirk, "shall I help you with anything?"

"You can help me if you'll let me know if you plan on staying still for 10 seconds?" I ask with a laugh, and he smirks.

"Well, a butler has much to do, and I cannot be late. What kind of butler would I be if I can not stay on time?" He asks, as he whips his handkerchief out of his pocket, and whips it through the air, turning it into a rose.

"For you, Miss Ivy." He says, presenting the rose to me, and I smile, taking it from him. "Thank you Sebastian, but it's Ivy." I say, and with a final smirk, he's off, cleaning the library in a flash. Lazily, I put the rose between my thighs as I take my duo-buns and turn it to one bun, before I stick the rose through it.

Perfect.

Picking up the book 'Alice in Wonderland,' I read until the library's natural light fades, and I retire to bed.

* * *

"Cat, I'm a kitty cat! And I dance dance dance, da-da dance dance dance," I sing, as I hold the black cat Simba-style, and it _mews_ happily.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" I coo, and it _mews_ again, and I grin, rubbing the kitty behind it's ears.

"I see you like strays," Sebastian says from behind me, and the grin falls off my face, and I frown.

"Sebastian, don't scare me like that! Besides, I don't just like cats, I loooooove~ them! And strays are just so cute! But, dogs are great too, and so are fish, horses, pelicans, zebras, lions, etc."

"That is an odd variety of animals," Sebastian says, squatting beside me, as I chuckle, stroking the cat. "Well, I am an odd myself..."

"...Ivy, that makes no sense."

"Well, I am only human after all, and I am made up of a variety of emotions, mine just bubble and form oddly." I say, as I hold the cat out to Sebastian.

"Would you like to hold Illumi?" I ask, and Sebastian arches a brow. "Illumi?"

"I named it after a triangle fella and a sexy ass long haired mofo, but that's a story for another time..." I say, as I set the cat in Sebastian's lap, where it looks up with him with big, green eyes. "See? He likes you!"

"This cat is a girl," Sebastian says, and my brows furrow. "Did you just assume that cat's gender?" I mutter, and he looks at me in confusion, before sighing.

"I assume I'll never be able to figure you out..."

"Nope!"

* * *

I was in bed, reading Alice in Wonderland when a knock sounded from my door. "Come in," I say softly, as Sebastian enters the room, camera in hand.

"I was just about to throw this out, but wondered if you'd like to take a photo first," he says with a smirk, red eyes shining with mischief, and I scoff. "You only wish to find out more dirt about me. How about a photo for a photo?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Why not, you can take the photograph first," he says, passing me the camera, and I set it up on the table.

"Stand still...8...9...10," I say, as it clicks. "Alright, now I go..."

Exchanging places with Sebastian, I give a wide smile, and hold it until the camera clicks.

"Alright, let us develop these now," he says, as we turn from the room to the development room.

As we finish up our photographs, Sebastian's starts to develop when Sebastian picks it up, a frown forming on face.

"I see..." he mumbles, and I arch a brow. "Wha?" Lemme see!" I say, trying to peek at it, but I couldn't catch a glimpse.

"I'll hold onto this, than." He says, stuffing it into his pocket, when I pick up mine as it starts to develop, a look of shock etched onto my face.

There _he_ was, with his arm around my waist, a smile on his face just like I remembered how it used to be...

Michael...

The image of him on the sand flickers through my mind, but I shove it away. This photo made logical sense, he wasn't of this world yet as he hasn't been born...and he did die...

"Who is in your image?" Sebastian asks, as I stuff it down my bra, wiping at my eyes that suddenly felt moist. "No one, don't mind it. Good night, Sebastian." I say quickly, as I turn from the room, walking away to my room.

I sniffle slightly, as I walk into my room, flopping up on my bed. I open up the diary I had been writing in, and do today's entry, before I place the photo in there, and hiding it in a secret place, before going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sebastian took the photo and placed it in a very special place to him, where no one would touch it. He knew the camera took photos of the beloved person who had died alongside the living being...but why did he even see a person beside him? He cared for no one, besides, all the allies he has collected in Hell were all alive and well.

But why is _that_ person in there?


	5. 5: Ivy and the Reindeers

Christmas day had been quite boring. Ciel had no Christmas spirit, he was such a scrooge. The servants and I had decorated, making the house bursting with cheer, but Ciel didn't do anything about it. No present exchanges, no Christmas parties.

Nothing.

Nada.

Anyway, the boat to Sweden was leaving in 2 hours at 10 tonight, and I had the perfect excuse to sneak out, as I walk into the courtyard to my carriage, where Sebastian was standing in front of.

"And where are you off to at this hour?" He asks, as he blocks the entrance to the carriage.

"Sebastian, I am going to visit Grell in the city, before staying at Madame Red's for a few nights or so," I say, as he looks at me in the corner of his eye, before stepping aside/. Even though Grell and Sebastian's fight never happened, Sebastian still hated how that butler flirted with him.

"Shall I send an escort?" He asks, but I shake my head. "No need, no need, I'll just be on my merry way." I explain, holding up my two suitcases, as I step into the carriage I had summoned.

"See you in a few days time, and please let Ciel know I am leaving!" I cry out cheerfully, as Sebastian lifts up a wave.

"Farewell, Ivy." He says, smirk on face.

I sit back in my chair, smile falling off face. This part will be complicated, if Sebastian even catches wind of me leaving England he'll stop me in a heartbeat. But, of course, the game is set up. The Christmas Scavenger hunt I set up, to be exact, and I know how Ciel loves his games.

The carriage arrives at the port with 30 minutes to spare, and I board the ship, entering the room, before I fall asleep with a smile on my face. This would be so fun, and so hilarious for their reactions when I return.

-day 1, December 26th-

I had finally arrived at Sweden, around noon! It was snowing outside, and felt wonderful! I had traveled to an inn near the woods, where I was the only one residing there, but who cares! The owners of the inn say a big party is coming in later, but I might not see them much. The food was great, I felt great, what could possibly go wrong?

-Ciel and Sebastian-

"Sebastian," Ciel drawled, as Sebastian poured him his morning tea. "Yes, young master?" Sebastian inquired.

"It is quite odd that Ivy has not called us to let her know she's currently at Madame Red's..." Ciel says, as Sebastian stopped pouring the tea, a curious look coming to face. "I suppose it is, shall I call her using the telephone?" Sebastian inquired, as Ciel stood up, still donned in nightgown. "Yes, and I'll come with." A neutral face overcame Sebastian, he wanted to talk to Ivy, one-on-one. "Very well." Sebastian sighed, before they both walked to the phone room, only to find...

"What is this!?" Ciel declared, picking up the phone with the cut wire, as a piece of paper fell down from it. "Young master, look at this." Sebastian says, swiftly picking up the paper before it hit the ground. Ciel snatched it from Sebastian with a grumble, as he opened up the paper and read aloud.

 _"So you decided to call to see if Ivy is fine,_

 _After she went to visit Madame Red._

 _But you have found a cut in the line,_

 _and you wonder if she is dead."_ Ciel read aloud, as Sebastian grimaced. "I suppose this is a riddle we must follow, I suppose we should start our investigation at Madame Red's estate. Though, it is an odd riddle." Sebastian says, and Ciel nods. "Sebastian, prepare for us to go, and we shall find Ivy with the riddles. What an idiotic girl, I have plenty of things I could be doing right now." Ciel grumbles, as Sebastian's eyes quickly flash pink. "Yes, my lord."

-BACK to Sweden-

"I'm~ready to go~!" I say with a sing-song voice, as I enter the woods, donned in protective winter's clothing, (for males, of course. Female clothing doesn't do shit in this time period). It was comprised of: Elmer Fudd hat, snowpants, long underwear, sports bra, sweater, poofy jacket, thick wool socks, boots, thin gloves, thick gloves on top, and a facial mask. It takes me about an hour to find the tracks in the woods, and I finally see reindeer tracks, as a victorious smirk comes to face. The game is on! Stealthily, I follow the tracks, until I hear a snort. A snort of a reindeer. Hiding behind a pine tree, I look down the valley to see a herd of reindeer grazing there.

Victory! Only took 3 hours to find them, now the real fun begins!

 _BANG!_

The bullet misses a reindeer, as the rest flee, and I hear a groan of frustration to my left, 10 o' clock. I look up at a tree to see a young-looking figure with a shot gun aimed at the ground, sitting on a pine tree branch.

"Hey! Get down from there, right now!" I say, taking a pebble on the ground, throwing it at the tree, where it hits the guy in the forehead as he falls from the tree about 10 feet, before landing on his butt in the 18 inch snow.

"Hey! Who goes there!" He calls out, voice cracking.

Ugh. Puberty.

-Madame Red's Casa around 4:00 in the afternoon-

"Oh, if it isn't my darling nephew, Ciel!" She declares, trying to give Ciel a hug, but he pushes her away, causing a frown on her face. "I wish to find Ivy, has she shown up here? We cannot find her anywhere, and she was supposed to be here." Ciel declares, as Madame Red scrunches her eyebrows in worry.

"Ivy's gone missing? How dreadful! Now Ciel, have a seat in my parlor." She declares, quickly changing the subject. Sebastian quietly notes this, but stays silent.

"Fine, we can discuss our information there," he says, following Madame Red to her red-filled parlor, with a big Christmas tree in the center, surrounded by gifts and the Phantomhive servants.

"Happy-Happy Christmas!" They declare (A/N-apparently people in England say Happy instead of Merry?), as Tanaka blows one of this roll-up party favors that shoots out a noise. Ciel's eyebrow twitches, "What are you doing here?! And why are there presents around the tree?" Sebastian smirks slightly, Ivy had certainly arranged this, to arise Christmas cheer in his young master. Why, he didn't know, but he'll let this play on for now. Besides, Sebastian may as well be in for the ride, it was amusing to see his young master be irked.

"We wanted to have a Christmas with you, with presents and family, yes!" Mey-Rin declares, holding up a present, passing it to Ciel, who warily looked at it in his hands.

"We're exchanging presents now!" Finny says, a happy look coming onto his face. "It'll be great! It's always interesting having British Christmases, and it's 'Merry Christmas!' Not Happy Christmas, this ain't some bloke's birthday!" Bard says, a pipe hanging out of his mouth in the spirit of Christmas. Now that Ciel had noticed, everyone was wearing very Christmas-y outfits. Bard was wearing Santa Clause clothes, Finny was wearing a red and green elf hat with his usual clothes, and Mey-Rin sported a pair of reindeer antlers on her head as she wore a simple red dress lined with white fur. Tanaka...Tanaka was dressed as a penguin. Madame Red is wearing a floor-length red cashmere dress, with a dark red shawl draped on her shoulders.

"Well, thank you? I guess." Ciel says as he kneels down, before hastily unwrapping his present like the child he was, and Sebastian smirked at his actions. Still a child.

The present from Mey-Rin was a horribly knitted eye patch that was red and puke green, with uneven stitchings and random holes.

"..." Ciel says, before Sebastian nudges him slightly. "I mean, thank you for this wonderful gift." Ciel says, as Sebastian wished that the eye patch was blue.

Ciel continued to receive handmade (horrible) gifts from his servants, save for Tanaka who gave him a Japanese tea pot. Bard gave him a bunch of "DIY-Dynamite!" and Finny got him a straw hat he bought from the store to match his. Only problem was that the hat was for babies, and for baby girls, so it had pink ribbons strewn on it, and it didn't fit Ciel's head.

Sebastian had no idea how he didn't laugh at all. But, he did smirk. He had to hand it to Ivy, it seemed the young master liked being the center of attention.

And finally, Ciel received a navy blue coat from Madame Red, a red rose inserted into the pocket.

"Oh, there's more presents here!" Finny says, looking behind the tree, pulling out presents wrapped with purple wrapping paper.

"I don't remember setting those out," Madame Red says, but Sebastian notices she's half-lying. This must mean that she set them out, but the presents aren't from her.

"Our names are on them, yes!" Mey-Rin, says picking up one that has curly cursive on the tag, reading 'Mey-Rin, from Ivy.'

"You're right, and there's one for Sebastian, Tanaka and Madame Red too! Oooh, and me!" Bard says, pushing out boxes labelled with the names of those people, as they each picked up their corresponding boxes, even Sebastian, whose curiosity had been piqued. Ciel's eyebrow twitched, and like the selfish child he is "Is there one with my name?"

Everyone's faces fall, before Bard shakes his head. "We won't have to open the gifts now," Finny offers, but Ciel holds up a hand to silence him "Don't let me stop you."

"I won't let you stop me than, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaims, ripping her package open. "Oohh! The new book I've been wanting!" Mey-Rin exclaims, holding up the book, looking at it before clenching it to her chest tightly. "This is the image edition. Drawings of the scenes included! Yes!" She exclaims, before pulling out a handkerchief, holding it over her nose. "Ivy totally gets me! Yes she does!"

"I wanna see what I got!" Finny says, unwrapping his package, to reveal a fashionable straw hat and new barrettes. "Ooh, blue! These match my eyes! Ivy is amazing, too bad she wasn't here to open up her presents. Oh well, when we find her, we'll give them to her."

Ciel thought, had he gotten Ivy a package? He certainly had started to take a fancy to her, and the easiest way to a woman's heart is through money and possessions to make them feel secure. Once he sees what type of woman Ivy truly is, than he'll start courting her. So far, he wasn't too happy when she left without a trace, that annoyed him extremely.

Sebastian's thoughts remain the same as Ciel's-he wanted to court Ivy. Sebastian wants Ivy to be _his and his only._ And, Ciel wouldn't stop him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Lovely," Sebastian remarks, as Ciel looks at him out of the corner of his eye, turning to the package in Tanaka's hand that had been unwrapped, to reveal the tea leaves.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"Woah, a beginner's cookbook! And, a history of explosives book!" Bard exclaims, holding up his books in excitement.

"What a beautiful, red handbag Ivy has gotten me! Oh, the fashion sense this girl has! I cannot believe she isn't married yet, yes, I must start lining up suitable suitors!" Madame Red declares valiantly, and Ciel and Sebastian repress a snort.

"Oh, I'll see what Ivy has gotten me." Sebastian says, purposely calling her by her first name only to irk Ciel, as he carefully unwrapped the box, to reveal a black and gray striped scarf, with the letters 'SM' knitted on the end. This was only a reminder that he still had to follow Ciel's every order under this name, but Sebastian had liked this name slightly more now. Ivy had knitted his initials into it, and one day, he hoped that Ivy would knit him a sweater that had his name on it.

Maybe.

"This is a lovely scarf, I shall wear it." Sebastian says coolly, draping it across his shoulders, looking like a Vogue model, with the SM proudly displayed on the end of the scarf, as Ciel scowled. Why had he not received a present from Ivy?!

"We'll take our leave now," Ciel says, as Madame Red's jaw dropped. "No, it is snowing outside, so please don't be hasty. Please, stay, I have dinner already made for us." Madame Red declares, as Ciel sighs, before taking off his coat and hat, draping them on a couch. "I suppose we'll stay." Ciel says, as Sebastian smirked. Everyone else's eyes lit up, as Madame Red clapped her hands once together. "Great!"

* * *

"Well isn't this just bloody great," the body in the snow declares, as I pad carefully to it through the thick snow. He has a tuft of red hair sticking out of his hat, with pale, blue eyes to match, and a bit of an Irish accent. He also seems very tall and lanky.

"Who are you, and why are you hunting reindeer?" I ask, offering them a hand to pull themself up. "I'm...none of your concern! And I'm going to hunt the most reindeer to be the very best of my hunting cla-oompf!" The bundle declares, attempting to stand up before they fall back into the snow.

"Hunting class?" I ask, interpreting what he was saying, as I grabbed him by the sides and picked him up, setting him on the ground.

"Yes," a deeper voice declares, with a thick German accent lacing it, and I turn my head to see about 20-30 boys decked out in the same gear as the person I just picked up. "We are from St. Samael's in America, and we are group Lelantos this year and we have decided to hunt reindeer for sport." The voice continues, and my eyes widen. St Samael's was the old name of the school I went to, later renamed Archangels of Samael. Samael was, ironically, the archangel of Death and fetching of souls. How fitting for an assassin school. Sure enough, the crest of two angel wings intersecting with a two blades crossed was embelished on their pockets.

"Well than, I have something more exciting, and more fun than hunting reindeer." I declare, puffing out my chest. "Really, is that so, woman? What would be more fun than catching and killing for sport?" The person guffaws, as the other people behind him snicker. I smirk, but it's hidden under my mask. Their group draws closer, and the person who spoke had bright, brown eyes, and was a smidgen taller than me. Ha, ha. Shortie.

Wait, I was short too.

"Ever heard of reindeer-hopping?" I ask, and the person pauses.

"No, what is that?"

"Follow me," I say, as I silently pad through the snow, as the men behind me slosh through the snow.

"Boys, be more quiet, you must use skills to do this, it's not as easy as pulling out a gun and shooting an animal," I tell them, as I continue to walk, while they walked quietly behind me, until I saw a reindeer in a clearing about 10 feet at the bottom of a hill.

"Now, you must observe your surroundings, and you have two options now. 1) Which is more practical, and 2), which one looks cooler to do." I say quietly, looking at the reindeer, and my surroundings, an idea sparking to my mind.

"And, I'm going with option two," I say, pulling a rope out of my backpack, looking at the reindeer, the tree 5 feet behind it standing on a slippery platform of ice, that is on solid ground.

"What is reindeer hopping, Ivy?" Brown-eyes asks, and I smirk. "You'll see," I say, as I grab a stone from the ground, tying it around one of the ends of my rope, as I look at the branch of the tree behind the reindeer.

"This is ridiculous! I have a perfect sho-" the boy who fell down from the tree exclaims, pulling out his gun, but brown eyes stops him. "No, not yet Lee."

I quickly hold onto the opposite end of the rope, as I throw the stone-end at the branch, as it wraps itself around the branch. Adjusting the rope, I inhale and exhale, before my eyes lit up.

"Geromino!" I whisper, as I back up a few steps, before I run, than jump in the air. Feeling the whoosh of air around me, I swing downwards like Tarzan, towards the tree, and I lift up my legs. I'm about 8 feet in the air, as the reindeer remains still, as I let go of the rope about a foot away from the reindeer, as the momentum carries me forward, and onto the reindeer's back. Quickly, I squeeze my legs to the side of the reindeer, grabbing its' antlers as it tries to knock me off.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I won't hurt you..." I mumble, taking my left hand off its antlers, stroking its neck, and the reindeer relaxes. I've always had a way with animals, it's quite odd but has helped me in multiple situations, so I don't question it.

"Woah! How did you do that?" The brown-eyes guy calls out, as their group tumbles down the hill. I urge the reindeer forward, as it approaches the group hesitantly.

"I did it with special skills I acquired, idiots. You boys go to a special school, so you gotta use those skills, no matter how dumb they seem, or else you won't survive." I respond, clucking my tongue at them.

"How'd-" Brown eyes asks, but I hold up a hand.

"I know that logo from anywhere." I respond, cutting them off. "Besides, I've never been much of a blabber mouth." They clamp their mouths shut.

Good.

"Now, I'll teach you men how to do this, but you'll have to incorporate the skills you learned to be even remotely successful," I say, stroking the soft fur of the reindeer. "One cannot just follow out the actions perfectly, there's too many factors. What the environment is, how deep the snow is, male or female reindeer, how thick it's coat is. Now, listen up."

"I'm Ivy Adams, and I'm going to show you how to reindeer-hop!"

* * *

-Morning of December 27th, 1888-

"Thank you for last night, I had a...nice time." Ciel says honestly, tipping his red hat (from Madame Red, of course) to Madame Red, as she waves him off, when Ciel's about to step inside the carriage.

"Oh, don't worry about it. And, I almost forgot, Ivy left you a present! It was in a kitchen cupboard, and I forgot to get it. Sorry!" She exclaims, passing Ciel the purple box, as his eyebrow twitched, but he took it from her anyway.

"Thank you...see you soon." Ciel says, getting in the carriage, eager to open the box.

Sebastian is waiting inside, and raises a brow. Ciel is acting awfully...child-like, which is different from his usual spoiled-'I know best because I have a hella good butler'-attitude. Of course, Sebastian is wearing his scarf.

Ciel unwraps the gift, and is shocked to see a black felt hat, with a white band and decorative blue roses.

"This hat is...lovely," he says, taking off his red hat, replacing it with Ivy's, when a note falls out of it, and Sebastian snatches it mid-air, opening it up to read, as a smirk crosses his face.

 _"So you've seen Red_

 _Now to figure out this next clue you must be smart,_

 _To find the reason why Ivy fled,_

 _Next go to the woman who has lost half of her heart."_ Sebastian reads, and Ciel's eyebrow twitches.

"That's literally thousands of widows in all of England!" Ciel exclaims, as Sebastian smirks. "Shall we head back to the manor?" Sebastian asks, but Ciel shakes his head.

"I have an idea..." Ciel says, before tapping the roof with his cane.

"Go to the Queen's castle!"

Unknown to Sebastian and Ciel, after they had left, Madame Red pulls out the letter she had received from Ivy.

 _"Dear Auntie Red, you shall be the first person to go. Ciel and Sebastian shall come to you after a boring Christmas, so I hope you can put some joy into their hearts, and they into yours. The servants of the Phantomhive manor will be there to invoke it a bit, Ciel cares for them a bit more than he lets on. Make sure to give Ciel the present I got for him the morning after he spends the night when he is leaving, or he will be antsy. Merry Christmas, and burn this letter when you are done with it! -Ivy Adams."_

* * *

 _-27th of December, 1888, somewhere in upper Sweden-_

"Falkkkkkk," I mutter, as I'm in the lodge of the cabin I'm staying at, looking at the 30-something boys in front of me.

"Ivy~!" A boy with curly, chin-length hair pulled in a ponytail, and pale blue eyes pulled in a ponytail shouts out to me with an Irish accent. He had a jawline that could cut diamonds, and cute freckles.

Overall, he was pretty hot. But: he was the guy who fell out of the tree.

"What do you want Lee..." I mutter, as he slings his arm around my shoulder. He's only a bit taller, he's around 5'5".

Not a bit, more like almost half a foot taller than me -_-;

"Arno wants to talk to you about today." He says cheerfully, and I sigh. Arno, short for Arnold, was the bright, brown-eyed boy with the deep German voice, and was the leader. Arno was about 5'3", and was the proclaimed leader of this expedition of students from 8th grade to 11th grade. Arno is a junior, and Lee is too, but Lee is the second-in-command.

"Ugh...I just want some orange juice..." I mutter, scratching my head absent-mindedly. I was currently wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a big, green Christmas sweater with Santa sticking his butt out with a glass of milk balanced on top of it, with milk streaming into it from a carton. The Santa-Kardashian sweater, as I call it. It broke the internet, and my dignity, but I love it. Of course, the boys were all confused by clothing choice, but didn't question it.

"Wellllllll..." Lee says wistfully, "There's rumors going around that you're stronger than Arno, so he wants to challenge you to a fight to see who's the new leader."

"Woah..." I say, looking at the ground.

"I know, it may be hard for a girl to fi-" Lee says, rubbing my back, but I ignore him.

"This is so exciting!" I say, jumping up in the air in excitement, as Lee falls back. "I haven't had a good sparring partner in forever, the most action I've gotten was when I was kidnapped, drugged, and almost sold on the black market! Four months of nothing!" I roll my neck, cracking it, which sounded SO satisfying.

Lee's pale blue eyes widen, "You wanna fight Arno? He's the top of the 11th year class! He's crazy good, and...wait, slow down. You were kidnapped, drugged, and almost sold on the black market?!"

I roll my eyes, looking back at Lee. "Well, duh, I wanna fight him! I was on the top of my class for 3 years in a row, good times!" I respond, smiling, as he sweat drops. "Besides, it's all water under the bridge, with my being kidnapped and all..." I respond, gathering my hair, quickly putting it in my signature twin buns, curls bursting out.

"You're certainly not very ladylike..." Arno says from behind me, and I turn around to see him crossing his arms, tapping his feet patiently.

"Hey Arno! I think we should get into the woods by...11:00 at latest, so let's get this on the road!" I say, as Arno snaps his fingers, and the rest of the boys who were sitting down at the tables in the lodge start pushing them to the side of the walls.

"We fight until submission," Arno says, walking into the center of the clearing, getting into the offensive-position. I sigh, he's gonna try to win it in the first minute.

"Fine, but one moment," I say, taking off my sweater, as all the guys eyes widen. Arno blushes, putting his hands over his nose as he looks away.

"Was zur Hölle?! Cover up, schlampe!" He exclaims, and my eyes narrow. (What the hell?! Cover up prostitute!)

"Don't call me a prostitute!" I say, "That's rude to all prostitutes, that's their profession!"

He sweat drops, as the boys sit on top of the tables, watching us. Some hold posters that say 'Go Arno!' but all of them are looking at me, more specifically, my bra. I guess they've never seen a bra before, or a sports bra.

I sit down, criss-cross applesauce, before gesturing him to come towards me.

"Fight me now." I say, as he crosses his arms, smirking.

"I can tell you're already surrendering because you-"

"Fight me, du dummkopf!" I exclaim, and his eyes narrow at me. (

"Girl or not, I will whoop your ass for your insults!" He says, rushing forward, as I smirk, preparing for his attack.

* * *

"Oh, what a surprise! It's my young boy, Ciel!" The Queen says in her parlor, as Ciel and his butler, Sebastian sat across from her.

"Hello, your majesty, it is wonderful to see you again," Ciel said, lying through his teeth. He just wanted Ivy right now, but he had absolutely no idea how to get her location.

"It is lovely to see you again, Your Majesty," Sebastian says, giving a deep bow to the Queen, who giggles, waving him off, with her blue eyes sparkling.

"I've been...able to deal with my husband's death much better than I have been before, with the help of Ivy's advice. So, I wish to give my thanks to her personally, but...where is she?" The Queen asks, looking confused, as Ciel sighs, looking at the ground.

"We've been looking for Ivy, but all we have are clues leading us place to place, it seems. Like... a riddle, a riddle-scavenger hunt. It seems almost like a game set up to find Ivy's location." Ciel says, as the Queen fights to hide a smirk. So, this must be what Ivy was talking about in her letter.

"Oh, well, since Ivy isn't here, can you spend the day with me? My nieces, nephews, children and grandchildren have left early, and it gets quite lonely when you're older...and when your husband dies..." she says, clenching her hand to prevent herself from crying, as Ciel sighs.

 _You know,_ Sebastian says to Ciel telepathically (which is a bond all demons and humans with a contract share) _you should spend the day with the sad, old, pitiable woman. She is the Queen, after all._

Ciel sighs, "Sure, why not." The Queen smiles, the plan had worked.

* * *

Arno rushes towards me, fists raised to swing, as I lean my hands back behind me, as I look at him lazily, only making him mad. Good, anger makes one lose control of their actions.

He was a foot away from me, fist raised to punch me, and I straighten my legs, kicking him straight in the jaw, as I push off the ground, flipping backwards in the air, before landing on my feet. Arno falls back a foot, as I tried not to kick him too hard, but he looks back at me angrily, flames practically blazing in his eyes.

"You'll regret that!" he exclaims, before running towards me, hands ready to punch. First, he swings at my head on the right side with his right fist, and I shift my body's left side downward, kicking my leg upward to kick him. He catches my right leg, holding it hard, before he picks me up, thrashing me hard against the ground, sending pain throughout my body, as I land on my stomach.

Ew, I was somewhat rusty.

Letting go, he stands above me triumphantly. "You're right, we'd be done by 11:00!" He exclaims victoriously, panting heavily, as I smirk.

"It goes..." I say, pushing my arms beneath me, standing myself back up, turning around my head to look up at a shocked Arno, "until submission!"

He smirks, "Of course. You fight like a girl, so we'll be done soon." He says, and the boys in the crowd ''oooo!" at his failed roast.

"You're right, I do fight like a girl, and that's why we'll be done soon, because I'll beat you!" I say, as his eyebrow twitched, as all the guys laughed at him, including Lee.

"Du gehst mir voll auf den Sack!" He says, and I laugh at his choice of words. (You're really busting my balls!)

"Ist was? Sei doch nicht so macho, eh." I say, and he cracks his knuckles, rolling his shoulders as those joints crack. (Got a problem? Enough with the tough guy act.)

"Schluss mit lustig!" He exclaims, now pissed, as he rushes towards me. Good. (Okay, playtime's over!)

If he was too serious about this, I might slip into assassin mode, and that's not a very fun thing to do.

He raises a fist to punch me, and when he swings, I jump backwards, almost in a seemingly defensive position, as Arno laughs.

"Fight me, chicken!" He shouts, holding his hands out to the side, as his blonde, ear-length locks of white blonde hair are falling out of place, making him seem crazy. "Look, I'll even let yo-"

I rush towards him, punching him in the stomach, as he yelps out, blindly swinging at me, as I jump up in the air, and do a half-spin to build velocity, sticking my right foot out as I land on top of Arno with my right foot at an angle, knocking him to the ground a few feet away from me. Landing back on the ground, I watch as Arno shakily gets up, before spitting saliva at my feet.

"Fight me," he mutters, and I smirk.

"I should be saying that to you," I say, as he runs towards me again, jumping in air, but I do a half turn to the side, taking my right hand and chopping it down slightly hard on his back at a direct angle, knocking him down to his hands and knees like a frog. He spins around, jumping back up to attempt an uppercut, but I lean my head back as he misses by almost an inch. He grounds his feet, trying to punch my right side of my face, than left, but I simply move side to side. He does a round house kick, and I bend my left knee, drawing back my right leg to the right side, as I lean far back almost on the ground onto my back, where I pivot on my left side in an anti-clockwork direction at his feet, where he narrowly avoids it by jumping back. I stand back up, as he faces me, a bruise starting to form on his jaw.

He rushes towards me again, and I hold up my hand, attempting to slap his face in a feign manner, as he avoids it, while I swiftly roundhouse kick him with my left leg into his right side, sending him a few feet away from me, where he lands in the frog-crouch.

"You haven't surrendered yet, no?" I ask, as he stands up again, courage welling up inside of him.

"Fight me like you mean it! I can tell you're only half-assing it!" he shouts, as everyone's eyes widen. Ivy...was able to beat their leader while barely trying?!

"Eh, don't wanna break a nail. They're all pretty even right now, and I hate filing my nails." I reply honestly, and Arno face was being...beaten by a girl!

Arno runs in a half circle, and I dully watch him, before he runs at me, swinging at my face. I smirk, side-stepping him, as he is mid-air in the position I was in, and as he slightly falls, I push upwards with a flat hand (I don't wanna hurt him TOO much) into his stomach at an angle, pushing him away. For being so muscular, he's really light!

He frog-lands again, before turning at me again, charging with his left fist raised. I run forward to meet him, jumping up slightly as I grab his arm's bicep, turning around quickly to face the area I was just standing in, which twisted his hand upwards into the air, as I flip him over on to his back, when I put my foot on his chest.

"Surrender," I say, leaning down, putting my hand to his throat like a knife, as he throws back his head on to the ground.

"I...surrender." He says, as I take my foot off his chest, pulling back my hand, holding it out to him.

"Good job!" I say cheerfully, as he grabs my hand and pulls himself up, as we shake hands. "You're pretty good, but you should know your defensive is weak, and you only use your left arm to punch when your right arm starts to tire." I say, and he sweat drops.

"Well, I guess you're the leader of this expedition now..." he says, breathing heavily, as I laugh.

"Silly goose, I never wanted to be leader! I just wanted to have fun!" I say cheerfully, and he sweat drops again.

No...I also wanted the respect of the other boys. Lee and Arno have enough respect for me, but those boys only saw me as a girl who can use a rope. But now, I've impressed them, and have earned their respect.

"Come on now, let's take a photo everyone to commemorate this!" Lee declares, as he sets up the camera.

"I'll take the photo," a boy with short black hair, and dark brown eyes says. All the boys stand next to eachother, going by rows of height by 10, with Lee and Arno standing on the right side by themselves, and me on the left by myself.

"Stand still!" The boy declares, as we all smile for the photo, and I urge myself to not blink.

"Got it!" He says, and all the other boys start talking again, going off on their own.

"Lee, Arno, let's take a photo of the 3 of us!" I say, slinging my arm around their shoulder. "Fine, fine," Arno says grumpily, as he goes on my left side and Lee on my right. We take 3 photos, and the boy goes off to develop them.

* * *

-Queen's Castle, London, England, evening of December 27th, 1888-

"Sooo, I've dined with you, I made tea, I went horseback riding, and you want me to..." Ciel asks the Queen, eyebrow twitching, as she nods.

"Yes, I need you fitted for a pair of sunglasses so we can match," The Queen explains like she was talking to a toddler, as Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"Do I have to? I don't need sunglasses, I already have an eye accessory," Ciel says, pointing to his eyepatch while Sebastian smirked.

"No offense, Your Highness, but I agree with Ciel. He would have a harder time seeing." Sebastian explains, as the Queen sighs in dissatisfaction.

"Well, can we at least get tatted up so we can match? I was thinking you could get a tiny tea cup while I get a pot of tea-" The Queen starts, but Ciel shakes his head quickly.

"That doesn't sound...very appealing to me. How about we make Christmas cookies?" Ciel suggests, and like a dog, the Queen's attention was diverted, as the trio went off to the kitchen,

* * *

"W-what's this?!" I exclaim, my face paling as I step into the valley were reindeer roamed freely to get the boys an idea on how it worked.

"Someone must have hunted the reindeer and decided they didn't want the parts," Arno says with a shrug, looking at the bloodied valley.

"No, they took the antlers." Lee says, looking closely at the reindeer bodies in the valley.

Inside the valley was at least 15 reindeer dead, with their antlers chopped off. Reindeer are killed through a small electric shot to their forehead, but no, these reindeer seemed to have been stabbed multiple times. The snow is stained a heavy, dark crimson, and the stench of flesh rotting was the ugly perfume in the air. These have been dead for about...12 hours?

"I'm...I'm going to investigate, and get to the bottom of this!" I exclaim, as I slid down into the valley, walking up to the closest reindeer.

"Boys, head back to the cabin! Arno and I are going to help Ivy, and we'll be back soon." Lee ordered, as Arno slid down the hill to join me. "What do we do from there?" A boy in the crowd says.

"Do...whatever you want, just stay in the cabin." Lee says, as he slid down the hill, as the boys turned around, trekking back to the cabin.

"What's in the corpse?" Arno asks, looking at the reindeer in front of me. I grasp the hilt of the object, pulling it out.

"It's a...ritual tool, for summoning demons." I say, looking at the strange blade that looks like it came straight out of Harry Potter. It has a curved black blade with odd symbols on it, and the hilt is cherry wood.

"Why would someone use a ritual knife to kill animals? Demonology states that the summoners typically don't do that," Lee says, and I shrug.

"Either way, we need to get to the bottom of this..." I say, throwing the knife in the snow. Arno arches a brow, but Lee nods in confirmation.

"Good idea, Ivy." He says, as Arno looks confused. "Why did you throw away the knife? That's evidence! And, what's with the talk of devils?!" Arno exclaims, as Lee's eyes harden.

"I'm studying to be an exorcist, Arno. Demons, angels, reapers, all of them are very much real." Lee explains, as I nod in agreement.

"Angels of course are real, because there's one heaven, but demons are just the shadows of evil, and reapers are the stuff of fairytales!" Arno says, standing up, brushing his pants of snow. "I'm going to get that knife, now."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you cut yourself with a ritual knife, the symbols belonging to that demon might activate, and you'll end up summoning a demon." Lee says, as he stands up and grabs Arno's hand, pulling him back.

"I work with demons occasionally, too," I say, standing up, "they'll come even if you don't summon them, but there's the tools for summoning them."

"You're-you're all crazy!" Arno says, as Lee reaches into his pocket, pulling out 2 items.

"Take your pick, these will ward off minor demons. Major ones, which would be rankings equivalent of lords and ladies, or the Queen for that matter, are immune." Lee explains, and I note this.

"I'll take the ring," Arno says, taking a thick, silver ring with a big, bright blue zircon and symbols on it, taking off his glove and slips it on to his middle finger. It seems to glow blue for a moment, before it fades, as Arno slides his glove back over the ring.

"I guess I'll take...the leather cord one." I say, taking the leather choker from his palm. I look at it, entranced by its wild beauty. It has a smoky quartz point crystal, with the base dipped in bronze, so only the point sticks out. Embedded in the bronze is little symbols etched into it, with tiny citrine and peridot stones on it too.

"Wait, isn't peridot, citrine, smoky quartz and zircon supposed to be protection stones?" I ask, as Lee nods, pushing aside his ear-flap hat and hair, revealing piercings in his ear with little pyramid shaped fluorites.

"These are all protection crystals, so please, don't take them off." He finished, putting his hat back to the position it was in, while I wrap the choker around my neck, clasping it together, before letting go. True to the choker name, it hung like a choker, yet a smidge looser, but I can still breathe.

"How are we to conduct our investigation?" I ask, walking back to where the knife is, picking it up by the hilt, examining the symbols on the blade, as Arno and Lee look at it with me.

"The ritual knife has symbols rural to the areas of Sweden, so we don't have to search very far," Lee notes, "and, the knife is obviously the last choice of weapon, as it took multiple stab wounds to kill the reindeer. But this many in one area...it must be a cult."

"We should head back to the cabin, it's getting late, and the boys are probably back now." Arno says, as we nod, and Arno pulls out a cloth, and we wrap the knife in cloth, before we head back to the cabin.

* * *

-back to Queen's castle-

"Good night, my young lord," Sebastian says with a smile, bowing to Ciel, as he turns and leaves, smile falling off face, replaced with an annoyed expression. Where in the world was Ivy? Sebastian thought she'd at least show up with a big smile, and a "surprise!" as she threw confetti everywhere for him to clean up later, but Sebastian wouldn't mind as long as she was happy.

Sebastian rather liked Ivy's smile.

Sebastian briskly sped up, and was soon in his servant's quarters for the night, as he looked at the scarf from Ivy, as he wrapped it around his shoulders.

Yes, this was...this was nice. Is this the human emotion that is similar to 'joy'? Of course, it'd be more joyful if he got it from Ivy himself, but still. Sebastian can practically feel the warmth put into the stitching of his letters on the end of the scarf, how Ivy was probably thinking about building snowmen or asking Sebastian to make cakes. Sighing, Sebastian ran his long, gloved fingers through his hair.

"Ohhh, I just can't wait to make you mine, Ivy," he says, biting the finger of one of his gloves, ripping it from his hand (as he winks at the fanfiction audience lol).

* * *

-back at the cabin-

"Where's everyone?" I shout, looking through the rooms at the cabin.

"I have no idea!" Lee shouts back, as he too searches for people.

"I found a note!" Arno shouts out, and I perk up. A note means a clue, and that is good.

"Coming!" Lee and I shout, as we rush to where the sound came from, to see Arno with a letter in his hand.

"What's it say?" Lee asks, as we rush over, looking over Arno's shoulder.

 _The Odd Trio, we have noticed you have noticed our little mess. We want our ritual knife back, and I suspect you want your friends back. We will give it to you if you arrive at this address by New Years day at 12:00 AM._

 _-RoV._

"We're the...odd trio?" I ask, confused, before I reach up and squeeze my hair buns, as a smile comes onto my face. "Oh yeah, my hair is purple, which is a bit odd."

"I think they mean by abilities, Lee is training to be an exorcist, I'm a short person that's really good at everything, and Ivy..." Arno trails off, looking at me.

"Oh, well, I went to a school similar to Arch-I mean, St. Samael's, but I went on a scholarship, but I have no idea what I want to do...this week I want to be a chemist, honestly. Every week or so it changes, but there's so many possibilities! But, are you really good at everything? I mean, I beat you and all." I say, and Arno sighs.

"Fine, you beat me. So, Lee, me, and the eccentric girl who has mad skills. Now, the address..." Arno trails off, looking at the paper. "That's a about a day from here if we go all the way, but the horses will need rest and so will the carriage driver..."

I won't make it back to England in time.

"Shit guys, I have to make it back to England by the second, and it's the evening of the 27th. We'd only have a half day to rescue the boys and get back here..." I say, before an idea came to mind.

"Wait, I need to call someone, give me a moment," I say, rushing to the phone in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing, Ivy?" Lee asks, as I spin the dial, and wait a moment, when a familiar, somewhat snotty but yet happy voice.

"Undertaker? Are you sick?" I ask, as he sneezes. "Bless you," I mutter, and he chuckles.

"That's quite funny, 'bless you.' Ha! Anyway, what's making you call me at this hour?" He asks, and I smirk. "Can you put Grell on the line?"

"... you got it," Undertaker says, and I wait, than hear a click. "Ivyyyyy? Darling~ is that you? Have you decided to join the red side and ditch purple?" Grell asks, and I smile, Grell is so sassy.

And I love that!

"Sorry Grell, but I'm keeping my purple hair until the dye wears out. Now, since it's the Christmas season, I'm currently out of town, and I'll be out longer than expected. Can you spend some time with Ciel and Sebastian until I come back so they don't get lonesome?"

"You had me at Sebastian!" He coos, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to fuck shit up," I say, and he laughs. "Foul language, but I shall do this."

"Great! Just make sure to slow them down so it takes them longer to achieve things, thanks!" I say, explaining what to do, before clicking it close, so he doesn't ask too many questions.

"Who was that?" Lee asks, and I smirk. "A friend, a reaper, to be exact. Well, two. Nevermind that, we have work to do."

Lee's jaw dropped, and Arno walks up to me. "I have summoned for a carriage, it will be here in about an hour. We should be prepared to leave." He says, and I nod, as we all disperse to get packing.

Reindeer hopping is exciting and all, but this, THIS was real action!

* * *

-morning of the 28th, 1888, Queen's castle, London, England-

"It was lovely seeing you, Your Highness," Ciel says, as the Queen glomps him, rubbing his head affectionately, knocking his hat off in the process. Her butler John quickly slipped a piece of paper onto the ribbon band of his hat, tucked away but clearly noticeable.

"See you again soon, my boy!" She says, as Ciel pulls away from the hug, bending down to pick up his hat, than putting on his new hat from Ivy, before turning towards the carriage and leaving, as the Queen smirks.

Plan: carried out successfully on her part! It was marvelous too, she had a wonderful time with her dear boy.

Ciel sighed, as he plopped into the seat of his carriage. "Well, that was a nuisance." He says, as Sebastian smirks at him, before his gaze wavers up to Ciel's hat's band, the smirk falling off his face.

"Why, I wonder what this is." Sebastian says, plucking it from Ciel's hat, unfolding it, as he reads aloud.

 _"To seek the next clue,_

 _Is to find the man who reaches incredible highs._

 _From his mouth, smoke he blew_

 _And he never opens his eyes."_ Sebastian reads, as Ciel face palms.

"Lau..." Ciel mutters, as he hits the roof of the carriage. "To Lau's!"

"Of course, anything for the master of my darling Bassy~!" A muffled voice chimes, as Sebastian and Ciel sweat drop.

"Bassy?" Sebastian and Ciel ask, vein marks appearing on forehead, but Ciel shakes it off. "Stop this carriage immediately, and reveal yourself!" He calls out, and the carriage abruptly stops, shaking Ciel out of his plush seat, as the carriage door opens, revealing a very-red Grell. Of course, the battle had not occurred, so Ciel and Sebastian are very confused.

"Who...are you?!" Ciel asks, as Sebastian glares at Grell, who shivers under his intense glare.

"It is I, the second best butler around, but first in terms of fashion!" The person exclaims, flipping their shiny, red hair, shifting their red glasses up their face. "I am the fabulous Grell Sutcliff!" Grell finishes with a fancy spin, doing the rock sign with his fingers. Since he never got Madame Red's jacket, he was now wearing his own outfit, which consisted of long khaki colored pants with black riding boots, a black vest with a white colored button up shirt underneath that's tied with a red bow, and a fitted red coat with brass buttons was donned over all of this. On Grell's left side of his head, a few strands of braided red hair fell down, tied with dark red bands, and to finish off the look, Grell wore black leather gloves.

"Sutcliff?! You hardly resemble that boring brown haired idiot!" Ciel exclaims, as Grell proudly presses his hand against his chest.

"Bless your compliments, when I was disguised as a butler for the purposes of being Ja-helping solve the Jack the Ripper cases for Reaper-Kind, I had to go under disguise as that retched boring butler. But, now I am the kick-ass Grell Sutcliff, reaper, and butler for the time being!"

"Reaper?" Ciel asks, as Sebastian nodded. "Yes, reapers are creatures that harvest the souls of the dead, and look at their Cinematic Records, aka memories, deciding if they should die or live. Grell is one of them." Sebastian says, as hearts appear in Grell's eyes.

"Of course my dear Bassy comes up with the best way of explaining things! Kya~! This gets me all excited!" Grell says, shaking his groove-thing in the air, as Sebastian covers Ciel's eyes. "Please, my young master is still a virgin."

"Cut it out!" Ciel says, face flushing red as he slaps Sebastian's hand away, as Sebastian smirked. "Why are you saying you're butler for the time being?" Ciel demanded, looking at Grell, who stopped shaking his ass that would rival Nicki Minaj's, and Grell pushed up his glasses.

"A friend's request, she believed it would help you." Grell explains, as Sebastian and Ciel imagined an evilly-laughing Ivy as she was talking to Grell about ways to annoy the duo, and the-said duo than sweat drop.

"Now, back in the carriage, both of ya'! I'm taking you to the next spot now for the next part of the scavenger hunt!" Grell says, pushing the two in the carriage and slamming the door closed, than proceeding to hop on to the platform for the carriage driver, a smirk crossing his face.

"Hya!" He says, whipping the reigns of the horses, as they start trotting forward to the direction Grell was leading them to.

-Evening of 28th-

"We're here!" Grell says, opening the door to the carriage, letting Ciel and Sebastian step out.

"Took longer than usual, I wonder wh-" Ciel says, opening his eye to look at the surroundings, and his jaw dropped.

"Where the hell are we?!" Ciel says, looking at his surroundings, as Sebastian sweat drops.

"Mooooooooooo!" A cow groans out from the field, looking at Grell, Ciel and Sebastian.

"You said cow's! And, this is Conall's Cow Farm, and they make the best milk and meat in all of Dunton!" Grell exclaims, stars twinkling around him, as he waves his arms wildly at the cow farm.

"We said Lau, actually." Sebastian says, as Grell sweat drops, looking nervous, as Ciel and Sebastian glower over him. "Ohhhh..."

Ciel sighs, looking at the painted red farm, with a small house, which is more like a small shack for Ciel.

"The lights are on, let's see if we can request lodging for the night." Ciel says, taking a step forward, but his foot lodges into cow dung.

"Ack!" Ciel exclaims, trying to shift his foot out of it, but he ends up tripping and landing face first into cow manure. Sebastian smirks, as Ciel almost immediately pushes himself out of the butt nugget, a mustache of it on his face, which Ciel promptly wipes away.

"Why did you not prevent me from falling in the cow waste?!" Ciel exclaims, pushing himself into a standing position. Sebastian gives him the 'eat-my-shit(or the cow's shit)-smile'. "Why, you weren't in any danger. But, if you will complain the whole time..." Sebastian says, before picking Ciel up in a bridal position, leaping into the air over to the front door of the shack, as Grell stomps his foot angrily.

"Why can't you do that for m-oompf!" Grell complains, as he stomps his foot at an angle and trips himself into the cow's toxic turkeys.

"Ewwwww! This shade doesn't compliment red at all!" Grell complains, as Ciel and Sebastian sweat drop.

"Young master, I shall set you down now, and clean you up." Sebastian says, setting Ciel down on his feet, and in the blink of an eye Ciel is clean of all cow poop.

"That was disgusting," Ciel says, knocking on the door, as Sebastian smirked.

"Ivy would have been dying of laughter if she saw you now," Sebastian says, as Ciel frowns, attempting to smack Sebastian on the arm with his itty bitty baby hands.

"Quit it!" He says, face flushing red. "And, besides, she is of higher rank than you, so call her Miss Ivy! One day, she'll be your mistress!"

Sebastian raised a brow, "Mistress as in my bed mate? I wouldn't mind that at all." He smirks, as Ciel's brows furrow.

"No, one day, she'll be mine, making her your mistress to serve!" Ciel declares, and the smirk falls off Sebastian's face.

And with those two sentences between the two, it was made clear that they were both going to pursue Ivy.

"Oi! If you boys have something to do, come in!" A raspy voice calls out from the shack, as Ciel opens the door to reveal an older woman with knitting needles and a big lopsided brown sweater being made.

"Hello, Miss. We were wondering if we can stay the night, for we seek shelter as it is col-" Sebastian states coolly, like the previous conversation had never happened, as the old lady glares at the duo.

"Shut it! No need to sugar coat it, just come in, ya lettin' the cold in! My old bones don't have time for this shit!" She yells, as Sebastian and Ciel step inside fully, closing the door behind them, shutting Grell out.

"Is this your farm?" Ciel asks, as she nods. Now that Ciel could look at her features, she oddly resembled Ivy in a way. She was short, for one thing, but she had curly white hair that rested at her shoulder, with brown streaks blended in there, and the same shaped eyes, save for hers being grey. Her skin was paler, but she had strong cheekbones and thin lips, with a large nose. A pair of circular glasses made her eyes seem large, and her brown eyebrows were thick but had an arch. She looked as wild as Ivy did, but the difference was this woman was riddled with old age.

"Yes, this is my farm. I'm Conall, Conall Taylor. And I run this farm here." She says, and Ciel arches a brow.

"Do you currently run this farm? Don't you have any children, or a husband to run it for you?" He asks, as the short woman stands up, and walks over to Ciel. Ciel is a few inches taller than her, but the power the little, old woman holds makes her taller than Sebastian.

"You listen up little runt, I am 58 years old, and I'm not dead yet. I will run my farm until I die. I married, had a child, who had 9 children, and they each had 9 children. As you can tell from the photos on my wall. And, they didn't want to stay on the farm, so I let them go. They chose to live their life they want, like I want to run my cow farm as my life." Conall Taylor says, gesturing towards her wall filled with pictures of babies, adults, and older people, and Sebastian smirked at the old woman.

Definitely related to Ivy.

"Do you possibly have a grandchild named Ivy Adams?" Sebastian asks, looking at the old woman, as she whips her head over to him.

"Squat down, I don't want to arch my neck looking up at you since my face is currently poised towards your peni-"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sebastian mutters, bending on his knee so he's eye-to-eye with Conall.

"I don't have any grandchildren named Ivy, or with the last name Adams, sorry to disappoint." She says, and Sebastian pulled a poker-face.

This woman was clearly related to Ivy, so does Ivy have a different name? Is Ivy Adams her real name?

"You didn't disappoint, trust me. You have a large family," Sebastian says, giving his shit-eating smile, as a frown crosses Conall's face.

"Don't smile like that, ya' little shit." She says, as Sebastian stands to his full height.

"Correction, ya' tall shit." She says, as she waddles off into another room, legs moving quickly. "Follow me string bean, I need you to do some stuff for me with your tall height, for we all know the runt over there can't do anything."

"You're shorter than me!" Ciel calls out, as Sebastian gives a genuine smile. This old woman has spunk.

"Well at least I didn't make a contract with a demon! Gah!" She says, sticking her head out of the door hole, sticking her tongue out at Ciel.

"How did you know that?" Sebastian inquires, as he reaches for the object that Conall had pointed out to him, which was a large fly swatter. She took it from him, and hobbled over to the couch.

"Once you get to my age, you pick up on things, about the world around you, and yourself." Conall says, sitting down.

"And, what is this about yourself?" Sebastian asked, and Conall's eyes glow silver.

"I'm a witch." She says, and her eyes fade back to their normal grey, and she leans back into her couch. "I also have an extended life period, so I'll probably live to 200 with the way my life is going. And, by that, I'm not pulling any Hansel and Gretel magic where I steal and eat the souls of youth to remain young forever. I'll probably only do that to people who deserve to die, or are on their death bed, or are criminals...nevermind all my blabber."

"So, does this mean your descendants are witches?" Ciel asks, leaning forward. This is interesting, if Ivy is related to this woman she's probably a witch.

Of course, the idea of this woman in front of Sebastian and Ciel was odd, but if reapers and demons exist, why not witches?

"Not necessarily, like how neither of my parents are wizard or witches. See, magic is somewhat crazy... it bounces around the family tree. I did some digging, and it turns out my second aunt was a witch, and I earned the magic from her since I had the magic gene. Magic can not be direct, so none of my children have it, but it's possible that my great grandchildren, or another branch might have it. And, this gene is dormant unless somehow provoked, like..."

"An encounter with the non-human world can make the dormant magic gene awaken." Sebastian says, and Conall nods.

"Yes, or a 'push' could reveal the gene. Now, I've run this farm for 20 years, and since it is near the woods I gather herbs there, and I make ointments for my cows so they produce good milk that is beneficial. Keeps the germs out, amplifies nutrients..." Conall starts, but sees the confused look on the visitors' faces, and sighs.

"Fancy words, keeps the ickiness out basically, and makes it healthier." Conall says, making a face."Where can we spend the night?" Ciel asks, and she nods to a door on the side. "Guest room has 2 singles. The red head grim reaper can sleep in there, I know how they need sleep." She says, training her eyes on the sweater.

"I'll return with our luggage for the night, young lord." Sebastian says with a bow, before quickly exiting the house.

"So, you're a lord, gnome?"Conall asks, as Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm no gnome-"

"Yeah, I shoulda said shrimp. Gnomes are pretty great people, and referring to you as a gnome is an insult to their species." Conall says seriously, and Ciel sweat drops.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I own the Funtom company. We make candy and toys, basically, and we're starting to get into the food business with our invention-the curry bun." Ciel boasts, but Conall isn't rattled.

"A pipsqueak making products for other pipsqueaks, basically?" She asks, and Ciel falls back against the couch, seemingly defeated.

"Man, you really resemble Cloudia, and with the name 'Phantomhive...'" she mumbles, as if she's recalling a friend. "You're Vincent's boy, ain'tcha?" She asks, and Ciel's eyes widen.

"You knew my father?" he asks, and Conall nods. "I knew him when he was in diapers, your age, heck, I remember when he was with that Rachel-chick and she was pregnant! I was at the baby christening, so I guess we have already met." She responds, and Ciel's visible eye widens.

Just who exactly is this old woman, and what secrets does she hold?

"But I chose to distance myself from the Phantomhives after Cloudia died, for the best. I was always a background character, it seems." Conall says, eyes turning stormy. After all, the Undertaker...

No, Conall will never wish to see that man for the rest of her life. He holds a tender place in her heart, but for the people she'd keep away from him for the rest of time.

"I have returned with our luggage, and Grell." Sebastian says, distaste at the end of his sentence, as he holds luggage in his left arm and Grell in his right. Sebastian was holding Grell by the scruff of his coat, much like a cat holds her kitten.

"Oh, my Bassy has rescued me from the smelly cows!" Grell says, sparkles in his eyes.

"Why do you wish to be rescued from your own kind?" Conall asks, and Grell looks over at the old woman.

"What does that mean?" He asks, confused expression turning to one of anger, as Sebastian smirks slightly and Ciel chuckles.

"Nothing, don't worry." She waves off.

"Whatever, I'm Grell." He says, before wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "And this is my hubby Bassy~!" he says gayly, waggling his booty.

Sebastian pushes Grell off. "I am actually Sebastian Michaellis, and not Grell's husband." Distaste is obvious in Sebastian's voice.

"Well, that's great to know. Now, I'm going to knit. If you wanna do something, there's a kitchen. There's a farm. There's a bedroom. There's a bathroom. Do whatever you please, as long as you don't piss on my floor and y'all have to clean after your messes. I ain't no janitor..." Conall says, as Sebastian leads Ciel to the bedroom, preparing him for bed.

* * *

-morning of 29th around 10:00 o'clock, 1888, Dunton, England-

"My...kitchen is sparkling clean..." Conall says, as Sebastian looks at Conall with a smirk, crossing his arms. "Are you satisfied with the service I have provided?" He asks, and Conall sighs.

"No, I'm afraid not. You see, I've been conducted an experiment for 3 years now to see if dust makes spirits wander through, but..." Conall says seriously, and Sebastian's eyes widen.

"I had no idea, I am deep-"

"Just kidding, I'm too lazy to clean most of the time." Conall replies jokingly, walking over to the counter, opening a cabinet, grabbing a metal bowl.

"Clean this with warm water, than completely dry it" she says, before walking over to another counter, grabbing spices, and an...

"Is that an...amethyst skull?" Ciel asks, confused look on face as Conall holds the life-size amethyst skull in her hand.

"Yes, now I was thinking last night and I came to the conclusion you're looking for your friend Ivy Adams. I can scry for you for a bit so you can see what's going on, but it's not effective at finding locations. It's best to see what people are up to, usually." She says, opening up her window, setting the amethyst on the windowsill in the sun.

"Really? That's great!" Ciel says, as Grell stumbles into the kitchen with bed head, and red plaid pajamas.

"What's happening?" He asks, rubbing his eyes when he sees Sebastian, and jumps back in fright. "EEK! I have no makeup on and my hair's a mess! I'll be back in 2 hours!" Grell rushes out of the kitchen as Ciel and Sebastian sigh in relief.

"You boys, everything will be ready at about...3:00 this afternoon, but the best time for scrying is midnight, so you'll have to stick around until than." Conall says, and the boys nod. "Is there anything we can do to help the work load here?" Sebastian inquires politely, as Conall thinks.

"Well..." Conall trails off.

For the rest of the day, Ciel was made to clean the house and gather herbs, Sebastian was to cook meals and clean the barn, and Grell cleaned the cow manure (much to his displeasure).

Finally, it was 30 minutes until the scrying time of midnight, and the trio had begun to prepare.

* * *

-December 30th, 1888, Somewhere in Sweden, 12:50 AM (Sweden is an hour ahead of Dunton) -

"This is the address." I say, looking up at the warehouse-like building, as Arno shudders. "Not very nice looking..." Arno says, as Lee nods in agreement.

"I have an idea," Arno says, and I arch a brow. "That's new, your head is usually empty." I say, as Lee laughs.

"Yeah, whatever. My plan is we get in there, kick the bad guy's asses, than we save our friends." Arno says, a smile on face, and Lee and I sweat drop.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Lee says, and I nod in agreement. "This is what we're gonna do," I say, telling them the plan.

* * *

"First, give me the bowl." Conall says, as Sebastian passes her the bowl, which Conall fills with cold water.

"Than, I add the amethyst skull..." Conall sets the skull in, before adding a variety of herbs in there, erupting a puff of yellow smoke from the bowl, than proceeds to grab a paper set on the side of the table.

"This letter was written by Ivy, correct?" Conall asks, looking at the riddled papers that Ivy wrote.

"Yes, it is. We've been on a wild goose chase with them." Ciel answers, as Conall nods in understandment.

"I see," she says, ripping them into shreds, before promptly throwing them in the bowl, as a puff of pink smoke emits from the bowl.

"Now..." Conall says, pressing her left hand into a fist against the palm of her right hand. She closes her eyes for a split second, opening them to an smoldering silver.

"Ivy Adams!" She exclaims, as the bowl lifts up in the air, the metal morphing into a silver sphere, before floating above her extended hands, as an image comes across.

"Woah..." Ciel says, as images flicker onto the bowl, with a closeup of Ivy's face. Sebastian looked at the outfit she was wearing, and nearly face palmed. Even far away from them, she refuses to wear normal clothing for a lady.

* * *

"Now, let's go." I say, taking off my hat.

"Aren't your clothes a bit...scandalous?" Arno asks, looking at my outfit, and I scoff. "We're facing a cult that kidnapped your peers and you're concerned about her outfit?" Lee asks, and I nod in agreement. "You tell him Lee!" I chime.

I was wearing skin tight black stretch pants with dark purple lines on the rims, with a leather belt strewn over it. It had two pouches on each side with pepper powder on my left, and itching powder on my left. Of course, once I graduated from the school I would get deadlier powders, but we just stunned the enemies basically. I have loops in my belts for weapons, including my two twin blades with purple hilts and a silver-hued blade. I call them 'Spongebob and Patrick', because they match and are on point together. I have a few extra throwing knives, which will help for long distance. I have black tennis shoes with a thicker heel, which I take out to reveal a spare knife under each shoe. Than, I was wearing a shirt where it was tight on my chest, but it restricted it from bouncing. It was grey and had a black turtleneck-like neck hole, but it was looser. I put my cords in there for talking with teammates, and I also had a purple bomber jacket over it with lots of hidden pockets, and my favorite handgun and pistol. It made me sad to think that once I run out of bullets for both of them, I'd have to get an old Victorian gun which is less accurate, since the bullets for my babies are custom. Wait, I have a spare set at home, and I can get Sebastian to just make more later! To top off the outfit, I had leather fingerless gloves.

"Are we ready to storm?" I ask, pulling my black and purple bandana over my nose and mouth, as Arno and Lee nod, each pulling up their own bandanas, Lee black and red, and Arno black and yellow."We're ready." They chime, pulling their weapons into hand.

Arno has two sickles, with two pistols strapped to his sides. He's wearing a large black overcoat, with a brown vest and black pants with it, and nice black shoes. He's wearing a black bowler hat over his hair, mussing it up slightly. Lee is wearing a navy blue large overcoat, with shiny gold buttons. He's wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt underneath, and a pair of long khaki colored pants, with brown leather loafers. Lee's weapons of choice is a war flail, with an extra chain added with a large silver ball, crosses piercing outwards from it. He also had his two guns.

"Why the crosses?" I ask, as he smirks. "In case minor unholies attack." He responds, as he whips it around, looking epic. "It's happened before."

"I see...now let's go." I say, running towards the door, kicking it open to reveal an empty warehouse with most of the boys in the group are all unconscious, tied together and gagged. But what shocked me more is that there was the bloody bodies of 5 distributed to the side, and 1 in the center of the circle, facing upwards as a large reindeer antler pierced through their stomach. He's surrounded by 10 people, all wearing black cloaks with hoods drawn over face, lowering their hands from a raised position.

"This one was a waste of time as well... what a shame..." a person with a raspy voice says, and I groan.

"Ugh, this is disgusting! This place is dusty AND blood stained now?" I ask, turning the hooded people to face me.

Best way to invoke fear is to not show fear...but I was afraid that Arno and Lee might get hurt in this.

"You are the people we have sent for, correct? We'd like our ritual knife back now," Raspy McRasp says, holding his hand out expectantly.

"NO, we're Pizza Hut. Anyone order?" I ask sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips, inching my fingers towards my throwing knives.

"You shall not leave with your lives if you continue onwards like this." Raspy Voice says, as Arno's eyes harden.

"Now, we're going to take everyone back with us." Arno says, not noticing the bodies of his comrades on the side, and Lee quietly nudges him, forcing Arno to look at the bodies, and Arno's eyes widen.

"The arrangements have changed. We'll be taking our ritual knife back, and you three get to leave with your lives. This is a good deal, is it not?" The raspy voice says, and my eyes harden, fingers twitching slightly.

"We'll be taking everyone back with us, no change in arrangements. And we'll keep the knife as a Sweden souvenir," I declare, as the raspy voice and the others in the cult laugh. Security guards emerge from the shadows, silently and deadly.

Much like a fart.

* * *

"Sebastian..." Ciel says, as he watches security guards with guns step out of the shadows, and Sebastian stands up from his chair. Ciel knew this cult wasn't the one that took out his family and tortured him those years ago, but Ivy was in danger.

"No, sit down. The purple haired girl knows something they don't..." Conall says, and Sebastian hesitantly sits back down, gaze on the sphere.

 _Be safe, Ivy._

The sphere suddenly drops to the ground, and the image flickers off. "What the-?!" Ciel starts, as he looks towards the old woman, who shrugs.

"Magic is a fickle thing," she bluntly states, looking out the window at the moon, a cloud covering it. "And the view is atrocious, too."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, "Sebastian, I'm just going to go to bed now. I've had enough disappointment for the day." He says, as Sebastian stands up, bowing. "I shall prepare you for bed now, young master."

* * *

"Culties...drats. There's possibly 20...30?" Lee says, and the guards pull out daggers. I sigh in relief, I can this get over quicker than I expected it would take if they had guns.

"Our cult does not believe in the usage of guns, it contaminates the pure body." The cult's leader says, as I roll my eyes. "Shaddup!" I say, as the security guards rush forward. Quickly, Arno pulls out his sickles, and Lee his war flail.

"Competition, whoever takes out the most is called 'Supreme Leader' by the losers for a week." I say, as I see Arno nod in the corner of his eye. "Deal! I am already Supreme, I just need the title now." Lee quirks, and I smile from under my mask.

A beat plays in my head, and I fight the urge to break out dancing. This is my jam!

(PLAY THIS KICK-ASS SONG: Caravan Palace, Wonderland)

 _Just imagine a trip to a wonderful land...Of candy, and jam, and ice cream_

Flipping my daggers out of my pocket, I rub my fingers over Spongebob and Patrick's hilts as I whip them out, twirling them 'round my finger.

 _"I gotta hit that street you better watch it  
With a gun that I cock with a full clip,_" I rap/sing/mumble, as we center our backs to each other, before splitting up, charging at the security guards.  
" _I got the whip, got the pitch thought I'd keep it undercover_  
 _All up in the club just to live it up."_

4/30." _See the stone cold face, try to knock it I can't be stopped, never walk, I'm a rocket._ "

 _"I gotta be in it, I gotta be in it_  
 _I gotta be-ba-da-be-ba-da-be-da-be-it,"_ One lunges forward at me with a knife, and I knock it out of his hand with Patrick, before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying into 3 other security guards knocking them unconscious. I rush at the next security guard just as he lunges at my right side with the knife; and I shift my body to the left, kicking the knife forward and into his leg, where he falls to the ground.

 _"See the big gold chain that I'm rockin',_ _I got the ring for the bling, not a problem"_

 _"I got a stash full of cash that I owe to my brother, All up in the club, just to live it up"_

8/30.

 _"Look how the streets turn cold when I walk it...It's my rules no man can stop it._ _"_

"I'll tap out for a moment, you guys continue with the security guards..." I say, punching one in the face that's rushing towards me, as I run towards the cult that's attempting to escape.

 _"I throw a kick so quick that'll leave you in the gutter Leave you in the gutter, gutter, gutter..."_ I hear the pattering of feet behind me, and I stand still for a moment. When it closes in, I drop to the ground and do a spin kick, knocking the three security guards after me onto their butts. I jump on their chest for a moment, knocking them out, before I continue onwards.

"I'll tap out for a moment, you guys continue with the security guards..." I shout out to Arno and Lee, punching one in the face that's rushing towards me, as I run towards the cult that's attempting to escape.

My fingers twitch, and I grab my throwing daggers, throwing one at a cult member close to the door in between his shoulder blades on their spine, another one to my left, and another to my right.

3/10 down, and I whirl around seeing one of the cult members close in on me, ritual knife in hand.

 _"All up in the gut, all up in the gutter... Just imagine, wonderful land!"_

"A virgin sacrifice!" He declares with a deep voice, swinging the knife down on me. I scrunch my face, kicking him in the balls sending him falling to the ground, knocking the knife out of his hands.

"Who said I was a virgin?!" I asked, picking up the ritual knife, throwing it at one of the cult members, which landed with a _thud_ in their chest.

I am a virgin...

6/10 culties. "Now, who's next?" I ask, cracking my fingers, looking at the remaining four. They all gulp, as I spot the leader with the raspy voice, who bears a gold mark on their cloak's front.

 _"I know all these things never happen, I'm just a random girl with gentle manners, If my dreams aren't rocked and I rule the wonderland..."_ I shout loudly, looking around.

"I see..." I say, when I take my babies Spongebob and Patrick, throwing Patrick at one of the guild members. Patrick and Spongebob aren't throwing knives, therefore are less accurate, but my throwing knives are in the bodies of goons.

"Jeremiah!" The woman in the cloak declares, stopping right by the fallen body that has Patrick sticking out of his chest. I run over to her, kicking her in the titties, sending her flying off the body.

Note: If a woman ever tries to rob you, hit her in the knockers or in the crotch area: it hurts like hell.

I pull Patrick out, turning to the cult member standing in front of their leader, arms spread out protectively.

"You'll have to get thro-" He starts, but I take Patrick and behead him, kicking his body to the side. I turn to the leader, who lets out a large gulp, and I take my fist, bopping him on the head which knocks him out.

"Eww...Patrick is all bloody now..." I say, taking Patrick and wiping it off on the leader's cloak.

"We're done, Ivy!" Lee says, coming over to me with some blood on his coat, Arno following behind.

"How many?" I ask, and Arno holds up 10 fingers."10, Lee got 12. You?" He asks, and I pump my fist in the air.

"18! I win! Haha!" I say cheerfully, as the boys sweat drop.

"Now, help me tie this perp up," I say, grabbing rope that was on a chair, as Arno and Lee help me tie the cloaked man's hand's and feet together, when he starts to stir.

"Guys, let me do the investigation, I'm really good at this stuff!" I say cheerfully, as Arno raises an eyebrow. "How? I wouldn't be able to be afraid of a happy, short girl." He says, and I smile under the bandana.

"I'm quite a good actress, I'll just pretend to be mean and scary, though I don't like it. I find that being cheerful invokes more fear into the opponent, which is odd." I say, scratching my head.

* * *

After a few minutes, the guy slowly opens his eyes. "Hey punk," I say in a dark, scary voice, imagining he's Donald Trump after saying all those sexist comments. "You're gonna reveal what happened, or else..." I say, swiping his hood off his face. I nearly gasp at his face, it looks like handsome Squidward and Lord Farquad had a love child. High, defined cheek bones with half-lidded icey blue eyes, thick lips, a large Roman-Nose, black silky hair like Farquad's i a perfect bowl-cut shape, and stubble coating his chin.

Very ugly...very scary too...

Wait- he looked like the twin of Ichiya from Fairy Tail but 'handsomer'!

Ahhh!

"And what if I don't?" he asks, a smirk coming onto his face. My eyes blaze with fury, as I pull out tweezers from my pocket. "Or I'll pluck each individual hair out of your body, eyelashes, hair, leg hair, nose hair, eyebrows. It's all the same to me."

"Nooooo! I'll be a hideous bald creature than, worst than the blobfish of the sea! I'll tell you everything!" He exclaims squirming, and Arno, Lee and I sweat drop.

"I am Jason Bombt, leader of this cult. We wished to summon the demon Furfur, to start a war to let us control the world." Jason Bombt says, and Arno's eyes widen. "This guy is wanted in 30 different countries for kidnap, arson and murder." He mutters, and I raise an eyebrow. "But why are you attempting to summon this demon?" I question and he sighs, looking at the ground.

"We wished to summon the demon Malphas originally, but...he appeared before us, letting us know he already had a master, than he proceeded to kill 20 of our men." Bombt says, and I shudder.

Malphas is Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes flash a pink as he tucks Ciel into his bed for the night, and he recognizes this as someone mentioning his name. With a smirk, he leaves the room, opening the window.

He knew the location immediately once his name had been spoken, after all.

"You've been mentioned, haven't you?" The old hag asks as she sips her hot chocolate (she HATED tea). "Yes...and, I'd like to see this close up. I'll return soon." He says, as he morphs into the form of a crow, flying out the window. The old woman sighs, taking another sip.

"Dramatic much..." she mutters, as Sebastian flutters to the outside the window of a warehouse using the speed of sound, peering through the window to witness a scene different from what he had imagined. Bodies were strewn everywhere, with a serious-looking Ivy covered in blood standing above an ugly-looking man, two boys flanked behind her. Sebastian's eyes widen, is this the angry Ivy that Ivy mentioned?! No, this must be a serious emotion instead, one which is rare, but angry is the ultimate rare emotion for Ivy.

* * *

"You wished to create a war to have power?" I ask seriously, my eyes stony.

"Yes! Problems lead to power, power leads to problems, leading to more power. I wish to be the most powerful person alive with my cult, and the only way to achieve such power is through problems, therefore a war is the solution to this!" He cackles, seemingly crazy. "War is amazing! The rush of the kill, the smell of blood! And than, once I am ruler of the world, peace shall rei-"

I take my knife, swiftly cutting off his head, before turning around to face a shocked Lee and Arno. "Ivy...why did you do that? We could have turned him in for a reward! I could probably have bought a couple mansions with my split!" Lee says, and I look up at them, a serious look on my face.

"All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal. He wanted power, and would have gone crazy for his lust for this power. It is un-achievable, believe me, I'd know." Hitler as he tried to rise to power, for example. "I've studied countless dictators and their march to power, and they all topple in the end, either by the people's, or their own. And, this man, Jason Bombt, had declared peace the following of war. But, making peace is harder than making war because of people like Bombt, so, I stay cheerful everyday, hoping that my actions will affect my surroundings positively, and I work everyday to make life better!" I say, wiping my weapon on Bombt's cloak. "Peace may be a temporary lie after the war is gone, but there is still unease. That's why peace is nearly impossible..." I mumble. "Now, let's take everyone back to the cabin! To us!" I exclaim louder, raising my knife in the air, as Arno and Lee raise their weapons.

"To us!" They chant, and I smile, looking up at the windows in the warehouse as the full moon peaks through. A lone crow watches through the window, and the smile falls of my face. The crow...it is very eerie, and familiar.

"I'll call the local police after we collect everyone, we don't want to be questioned too much." Arno says, making his way to the captives, slapping their faces awake as he unties them.

"What do we do about our, uh, fallen comrades?" Lee asks, looking at the bodies of the boys who we couldn't rescue.

"They're the ones...who killed the cult. They deserve the recognition." I think, as Lee and Arno nod in agreement. "Yeah..." Arno says, as tears well up in his eyes, running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save you all." He says, as Lee and I bow our heads in a final showing of respect.

Everyone wakes up, and they're glad we rescued them before Lee calls the local police, and we take our leave. Lee left a message about both sides being defeated, with the fallen people not from the cult the saviors. The boys will be buried with honors of a high-ranking person.

"Time to go back to the cabin, do you think we'll have enough carriages?" Lee asks, as 10 carriages await us.

"Yeah...how did we get so many?" I ask, arching a brow, and Lee and Arno both shrug/

"Some fellow in black hailed them for us," Arno says, and I feel my eyes widen.

Sebastian?

"Did he have longish, shaggy black hair, brown eyes, pasty, and was he kinda tall?" I ask, as Lee sputters.

"'Kinda tall?!' This man is a giant!" Lee says, and I sigh.

Definitely Sebastian. Whatever, at least he got us a carriage.

"Okay, do we have carriage assignments?" I ask, as Arno nods. "We're all still in the same carriage, lucky you!" Lee says teasingly, rubbing my head.

"Noo! My hair!" I whine, swatting his hands away, as he laughs at my position. He's way taller than me, that asshole!

"You're both acting like toddlers..." Arno scoffs, walking over to a carriage, as Lee and I trail behind.

"Thank you!" I say cheerfully, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and see the footman of the carriage.

"Yes?" I ask, as he passes me a letter. "I was told to give this to you, from your tall friend in black. He's quite the looker!" The footman says, waggling his toosch excitedly.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I say, as he nods in a serious manner, before going back over to his perch on the carriage.

"Come on Ivy! Everyone is leaving already!" Lee says, as I look up. "Yeah, I know. Stop complaining!" I say, pulling myself in, as the carriage starts.

"Here..." Arno says, giving me a furry blanket which I promptly wrapped around myself. It's freaking 5:00 in the morning, and it's so cold! Brrrr~!

"Thanks!" I say, as I look at the letter with the Phantomhive wax crest stamped on it. Of course. I pull out a pocket blade from my shoe, getting glances from a confused Arno and a curious Lee, and I use it as a letter opener, looking at the sprawling cursive handwriting of Sebastian.

 _Dear Ivy Adams,_

 _Well, the mysterious scavenger hunt we have been sent on is at it's close, since I have found you. But, the young master has been having a grand time, so I shall continue this game you have set up and pretend I have not found your location. But- we did find a witch you might be related to, her name is Conall Taylor. And, Ciel, Grell, Conall and I witnessed you begin the fighting through her magical scrying sphere, and I must say you fight marvelously. And, I heard your remarks about war and peace, and though it is a feasting ground for me, like a buffet, one could say, I could somewhat agree with your statement. You are rather well read for a human._

 _From, Head Butler Sebastian Michaellis of the Phantomhive Estate._

How formal...but at least I'll have more time. I figured Grell must have messed it up pretty bad, but he must've taken them to the wrong location...genius!

Wait...Conall Taylor?!

Conall Taylor is my great x10 grandma, and she was rumored to have been a witch. In my regular world, no magic existed, but in this one there was magic...

Sweet! I have a witchy grandma!

"We're taking the long way back so we can go to the New Year's festival in Stockholm, it'll be so exciting!" Lee says, and I smile.

"That sounds great, so I'm going to get some shut-eye now." I say, leaning against Lee's shoulder, dozing off quickly.


	6. 6: Ivy and the Mysterious Man

"Stockholm, here we are!" I say excitedly, stretching out my back, as I stand in the inn room the three of us were staying for the night. The other boys had gone back to the cabin, and are to leave back for America in 2 days. There was 4 beds, thank God, so we put all our luggage on the last bed.

I was wearing a dark, forest green dress with a dark red poncho. I tamed my hair somehow, so it was plaited in two twin braids on each side of my head, tied at the end with red ribbons. I was wearing the black lace-up heeled shoes from this time, which is really uncomfortable for my arches, but I made due with it. I wore leather elbow-length gloves too, which is admittedly not very lady-like.

"Are you ready to go to the celebration?" Lee asks, and I look over his outfit. He's wearing the same thing as before, except the colors had changed to a dark red suit with a champagne colored undershirt and black tie. He puts a gray bowler hat on his head, holding his arm out for me to interlink mine with.

"Well, of course I am. I'm always prepared." Arno says, pushing past me and interlinking his arm with Lee's. Lee's jaw drops, as I struggle to prevent a laugh.

"I was talking to the lady, Arno," Lee says, as I walk up, and Arno winks at me. "I know...I know..." Arno says, linking my arm on the other side.

Arno was wearing the exact same outfit as Lee, except his colors were dark green suit, a champagne vest and a white undershirt. He wore brown loafer-like shoes, and had a black bowler hat on. He also had a cane, which he showed me can be pulled away to reveal a rapier.

It's really cool, so he gave me a parasol that can pull the parasol cloth away and the cover to reveal a rapier. I love it even more! The parasol has delpheniums on its edges, surrounded by tan background, with lace on the underside. Of course, I'm not going to use it now, but I'll definitely use the parasol in the future.

We exit the inn, going to the central plaza, when a man stands at the corner of the street by the entrance.

"All who plan on attend the festival must wear a carnival mask!" He declares in broken English, "I sell very cheap! 10 Krona!"

"That's like... a bit over an American dollar!" Lee exclaims in shock, and I shrug. "A dollar is actually pretty che-"

I forgot, a dollar in this time period is worth 26 dollars in my time!

"Very odd price, let's go over to them." I say, walking over to the vendor, who looks at us.

"Ahhh! Very pretty people!" He says, gesturing to his masks. I look at them, some are half face, full face, or are held up by a stick.

"I'll chose this one..." Lee says, taking a dark red mask that covers the right side of his face and dipped slightly over to the left, as Arno takes a matching one that's dark green, covering the left side of his face onto the right.

"I'll take...this one." I say, taking a gold mask that was in the venetian-mask style, except it had a lacy-like quality to it, with some holes in it with symmetrical patterns.

"Lovely...that be 30 Krona." The vendor says, as we pass him the money, taking our leave into the plaza. On our way in, we see people not wearing masks walking away, and I arch a brow from under the mask.

"That's odd, I thought it was just a vendor's trick." I say, as Lee shrugs. "Swedish customs, possibly?" he questions, as I look around the plaza. Snow covered roofs surrounded the circular center, where people wearing winter clothing danced to traditional music. The plaza is lit up with lights, lanterns hanging from posts, and the silvery full-moon above us.

"May I have this dance, sir?" A girl asks, with a thick Swedish accent, blonde hair and green eyes asks Arno, as she walks up to us. She's wearing a black mask that has a cat-shape with little ears on it, and a pink mark on the bridge of the nose. Arno blushes "Uh, uh..."

"He'd love to." I say, unlinking my arm from Arno, pushing him towards the girl, and he stumbles forward, taking her hand, leading her to the floor. She seems to tower over him, with a height of...5'8"? Ha! This is too funny!

"The height difference is staggering...I feel like a child here..." I mutter to Lee, but find he's not there, but dancing with a girl with darker skin, long braided black hair and a sweeping navy blue gown. She's about the same height as Lee, and her mask is of a dog. I smile slightly. They got swept up quite easily. Oh well, I'll let them enjoy themselves, it is New Year's after all.

Looking up at the sky, I breathe out, puffing out a small cloud of air. I always thought that was cool, I felt like the badass Smag-the-Dragon whenever I did it.

The clock in the plaza chimes 10:00, and I walk to the bench on the side, watching all the couples dance together.

I think...it would be nice for someone to hold me like that. Closing my eyes, a light smile drifts onto my face as I remember last year...

Last year, Michael and I had waltzed together like these people in an elegant ballroom. His white smile flashes on his face, and I open my eyes up again. With a sigh, I prop my face up on my hand.

* * *

-Dunton, England, December 30th, 1888, 9:00 PM-

"Is it okay if we stay for one day longer?" We'll leave in the morning." Ciel asks Conall, as she waves him off. "You gave me entertainment with that Ivy girl, feel free to stay as long as you need to." Conall responds, as Ciel rubs his visible eye.

"I tire, Sebastian, take me to bed." He says, looking at Sebastian who's gazing out the window at the moon. He turns around, smirking at Ciel.

"Yes, my young lord." He says, before proceeding to prepare Ciel for bed, finishing at 9:15, when a smirk comes on to his face.

He may have... _suggested,_ for the carriage driver to mention something to the two males with Ivy to go to Stockholm for the festival.

Exiting Ciel's room, he cracks his neck slightly, looking at Conall who's reading a book on the couch. "Can I borrow a mirror?" He asks, and she points towards the bathroom. "Don't go doing 'Bloody Mary' shit in here, I had to exorcise a ghost outta here the other day." She says, as Sebastian smirks. "Thank you, Conall." He says, walking towards the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

Ivy was extremely smart, so he'd have to be careful... Looking towards the mirror, Sebastian looks at his reflection, and smirks at how handsome he is. It's true, there's no use to denying it, he made his form appealing to the eye on purpose, it was beneficial to him. His eyes flash from the brown caramel color to the bright pink with a cat-like pupil, as his hair retracts into head, shortening and changing color slightly to a blackish blue color, similar to his young master's. Shrinking the height, so he's Sebastian's height lowers to 5'9", than, his hand size changes, making them slightly smaller. His face seems to bubble, making a harder jawline, before it melts into smooth skin. He broadens his shoulders, adding some muscle to for the 'strong' factor. To finish off the job, he changes his outfit quickly to one of a plain black tux, and his eyes finish glowing, returning to a slightly-lighter honey brown color. This way, he resembles more of a 'youth' to Ivy.

He pulls the mask out of his pocket, placing it on his face. It's a pitch black mask with feathers extending from the center, with a slightly hooked beak that starts on the bridge of his nose, finishing above the nostrils, exposing his cheekbones and lower jaw. A crow, to be exact. Sebastian than transforms his satin gloves into commoner's gloves for winter, before he opens the window of the bathroom. He unlocks the bathroom door, before turning into his crow form, flying at unimaginable speeds to Stockholm.

* * *

December 30th, 1888, Stockholm, Sweden, 9:16

"Lovely maiden, may I have this dance?" A voice asks, and I turn to see a dark haired young man, with hair gelled down the middle and a bushy mustache.

"Of course," I say, standing up from the bench, taking his hand, as he leads me in the 'new' genre of music for the rest of the night, the Waltz. I've done this before, but this man has clearly not, as he seems to step on my toes every-other-step. Thank god these are steel-toed shoes...

"So...I am Ivy Adams." I say, as he steps on my foot, and I try not to wince as his little elf shoes hit the top of my foot.

"I am Bo Bergman," Bergman says haughtily, not noticing as he steps on my feet. Bo Bergman? I remember reading a piece of his work for history class, he lived and died in Stockholm, never to really leave this town.

The song seemed to go on forever, and after him stepping on my feet precisely 32 times, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a somewhat tall young man, probably 17-20, standing there. He has an odd crow mask, that shows his light caramel eyes that seem to twinkle in the light. He has slightly ruffled blue-black hair, which reminds me of Guren Ichinose from Owari no Seraph, and is wearing a basic tuxedo. He has thick, winter gloves on, and black shiny shoes. He smiled slightly, revealing white teeth in between pink tinted lips.

"May I have this dance?" He asks in a deep, calming voice. I curtsy to him, "Of course." I turn to Bo Bergman behind me, but he's already gone, stepping on some other chic's poor feet.

I feel him put a hand around my waist, spinning me to face him. "Forget about that man for this dance, please. I wish for you to keep your eyes only for me..." He says, and I smile. "My my, jealous already, and I don't even know your name?" I ask, and he smirks. "That's why we have masks, so we can all be Cinderellas for a night, so we can all dance the night away with a stranger who we'll never see again." He says, lightly taking my hand, leading me into a waltz.

(For reference, the dance they do is the 'Cinderella Ball Room Scene' from the new movie.)

"So, this mysterious man I'm dancing with is secretly a woman?" I ask, as he chuckles slightly. "Then this'd be an awkward dance." he suavely says, spinning me away from him, before he pulls me back into his chest for a brief moment, than taking me back into the waltz.

"This certainly is not an awkward dance, you seem like you know what you're doing, Mr. Mystery," I reply, and his smirk falls onto his face. "Your compliments are music to my ears, Miss Mystery."

"Why, a dancer AND a romantic? What else are you, a pastry chef?" I say with a chuckle. "If so, I wouldn't mind eating some of your pastries."

He smiles slightly, as we cross arms over each other, taking a step back than forward, pulling each other closer. This waltz we were doing is innocent and pure-hearted, and I really felt like Cinderella, as the light, serenading music sent sweet flutters through my heart.

"If that brings me closer to you, I shall do it." He says sweetly, and I laugh lightly, while he smiles. Putting his hand back on my back, he spins me slightly faster as the music accelerates, dipping me slightly back. My skirts flutter around me, and I look into his eyes, entranced by the sheer beauty of them. My eyes are trained on his, and I feel a thrum of energy connecting our eyes together. I barely blink, I'm caught up in the mome-

 _Snap out of it, Ivy!_

Strange words ring in my head, and I blink, turning from his face. I look side to side, noticing we're the only ones dancing.

"Strange, we're the only ones dancing now." I say, as Mr. Mystery frowns for a split second, before quickly replacing it with a smiling face, taking his finger and turning my head to face him. "Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes only on me for now?" He asks, voice alluring like a siren. This scenario is similar to something I've experienced before...

He dips me far back, before whipping me back up. I smile at the rush of air, a feeling of euphoria coming over me.

"You know how to entrance a lady, don't you?" I question teasingly, as he smirks. "How else can I capture such a beautiful rose, than? Capture it for only a moment to relish in its beauty, before the rose wilts tomorrow." He says, and I raise a brow.

"Wilts? Are you saying that once I take off this mask I shall no longer be a beautiful rose?" I ask, and his eyes widen in shock, jaw slightly relaxes, before he replaces this cool look with a smirk. "No, my fair maiden, it is just this night. Under the moon, a beautiful rose becomes a garden of beautiful roses, as they all raise to the sky in an enchanting dance."

"Overkill romantic, aren't you?" I ask with a laugh, when I cross my legs and lean the wrong way, and I stumble, my dress flying upwards slightly as I land on my knees.

"My fair lady, are you alright?" Mystery Man asks with a concerned voice, and I laugh, standing back up. "I'm fine, don't worry. Let's continue this dance," I say, as he offers his hand to me, and we continue this dance.

(quick 3rd point switch)

Sebastian in disguise continues to dance with Ivy in an innocent-like manner, and she seems entranced. Their movements become one, and flow like a river, as they make casual conversation. Sebastian lightly sniffs the air, when he smells an intoxicating aroma- sweet blood.

Now, demons did not drink blood like vampire's do, but if they take a sip of their victim's blood, it's like a drug. Only if their victim is a virgin, of course, as the amount of impurities in their blood is low until they partake in sexual relations. And, this particular smell is...is _intoxicating._ Deep lust for this blood rises through Sebastian, as his pupils slightly expand.

(Back to Ivy)

"I smell...blood. Did you cut yourself?" he asks with a slightly deeper voice, not sounding much like himself but like someone I know...

"Oh, I suppose I did, 'tis but a scratch." I say with a light laugh, but a frown mars his face slightly. "I can clean it for you if you wish, you wouldn't want an infection." He says, and I shrug.

"I've never gotten sick before, so I don't need to be concerned with it. I've always had an abnormally high body temperature too, so I guess I'm a tad bit weird." I say, sheepishly laughing, as Mr. Mystery smirks.

"I am a...bit odd too, I guess you could say." He says, and I raise a brow. "Really now, how so?" I ask. He averts his eyes for a moment, blush creeping up cheeks. "I've never fallen in love before, I guess you could say. But, this one odd girl who...works at the same place I do has enraptured my attention, and I wish to court her, but don't know how to go about it."

Awww!

"Don't worry about it before, I've never fallen in love before either." I say, "But, I've always thought it'd be a wonderful feeling, a feeling of pride, joy, and...well, of course love."

He chuckles, "What would you look for in a partner interested in courting you?" He asks, and I think. The only thing I know about dating is #couplegoals...

"Well... to be honest, I really don't care on how he goes about it." I say, and he raises a brow. "Really?" He asks, and I smile, moving my gaze away from him up to the big, round moon.

"Well, yeah. This is just my opinion, but as long as I love him, and he loves me back, I'll be the happiest person in the world. But, most girls love being courted with fancy clothes or chocolates or new cars-"

"What's a car?"

"Carnellian stones, a girl from my old town used to love them." I say quickly, avoiding that subject like a pro. "But, I want him to not be afraid to tell me that he loves me. I want him to be willing to go on adventures with me..." Adventures meaning missions we complete together like Spy Kids' parents, "I want him to look at me like I'm magic in a world of muggles... and I want him to be willing to let me go if I don't return."

Mr. Mystery frowns, "Why would you not return?" He asks, concerned tone lacing his voice.

"Because I live a dangerous life, a dangerous life that's considered scandalous for this decade. Women are held back because of their gender, holding back their abilities," I say, looking him in his widened eyes. "We all cannot succeed when half of us are being held back. I don't think history will be kind to women because none of us try to rise above this... this madness!"

"So you say you wish to rebel against society? Like a rebel?" He questions, intrigue striking through him, and I sigh. "You may call me a rebel, but I just feel like living my life and doing what I want to do. I'm strong-willed, and I flaunt my courage. And, I am constantly tried to be stricken down for these words that empower me, but I know I am right. I'd rather be always happy than a dignified lady."

Mr. Mystery smirks at this comment, as he knows from experience this is how Ivy acts.

"You are an odd woman, you appear as an angelic beauty, with a tongue as sharp as a sword." Mr. Mystery says, and I laugh. "That is good! I am no angel, nor have I ever been one, and I will not be one 'til the day I die. I am me, and that's who I will be. And, I know I am not as beautiful and majestic like you describe, I am as plain as the wheat in a farmer's field." I explain, and he raises a brow.

"Than what makes you so beautiful to me?" He says, and I laugh. "Why, it's my-" I start, when the clock chimes midnight.

"Happy New Years!" The crowd shouts, before turning to kiss their beloved. Yuck!

"Well, shall I receive a midnight's kiss for the year?" Mr. Mystery asks, dipping me low, as he hovers over my face, breath cool on my cheeks.

"You can always kiss my ass," I joke, and he laughs too, and our eyes connecting. Slowly, he lowers his head towards mine, and my eyes flutter close as he leaves a peck on my lips, before pulling me back. I open my eyes, a faint blush on face.

That's the first time I have kissed anyone since Michael, and I didn't even know the damn man!

"Happy New Years, whatever-your-name-is. I think you should go court that woman, she'd be lucky to have a man like you." I respond, and he smirks.

"So, you approve of me courting this woman? Especially after kissing me?" He asks, and I arch a brow. "Why wouldn't I? I think she'd be happy to have you by her side. Besides, you gave me a simple peck, it meant nothing." I respond, and the smirk intensifies.

"Thank you," He says, and I blink, and the next moment he's gone.

"Ivy~! You're dancing was amazing!" Lee says, running up to me and glomping me in a hug. I laugh, as Arno complains about how tired he was, as we make our way back to the inn.

* * *

SEBASTIAN POV

Sebastian was flying back to Conall's dingy shack in his crow form, thinking of Ivy. How her light blue eyes twinkled with a light, how she looked up at the bright silver moon in awe of its beauty. How lovely she looked, as she spun in his arms without any worries. She is water, soft enough to offer life, but tough enough to drown it away. She was strange and beautiful, and those were human qualities I have never seen weaved so perfectly together.

This thought terrified me, not because the fear of her, but the fear what would happen to her. Strange things are not easily accepted in this era...

Of course, Sebastian had noticed the looks Ivy received from others. Men with lust, and women with jealousy, as they watched the radiating Ivy shine beneath the moon. She was like a yellow dandelion in a bed of white roses, she was wild, uncontrollable, and moved as she pleased. Ivy...Ivy is beautifully out of place everywhere she goes. I believe she's like the moon during day, shining beautifully out of place, enrapturing attention of all.

Oh, how I cannot wait to make her mine. She _HAS_ already agreed to let me attempt to court her, after all.

* * *

-January 1st, 1888, 10:00 PM, London, England-

"Hello...Lau," Ciel says with a sigh, as he, Sebastian, and Grell were inside Lau's den of women. Lau, of course, was sitting on the couch with women draped over him, new hookah from Ivy in hand.

"Hello, Ciel, Sebastian. How are you?" He asks, taking a drag from the hookah, puffing out a few round rings, puffing little cannonballs through them.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Grell complains, as Lau doesn't mention him. Probably because he wasn't recognized.

"I am doing wonderfully, thank you." Sebastian says with a smile, and Ciel's eyebrow twitches. Sebastian has been in an awfully good mood today for no seemingly obvious reason, which irked Ciel. It felt as if Sebastian knew something Ciel didn't.

"Good. Now, I'm here to get to the point, can I have the clue from Ivy?" Ciel says bluntly, ignoring Grell and Lau raises a brow.

"But we were going to play Chinese Checkers!" He complains, pouting, as Ciel taps his foot impatiently.

"I don't care." Ciel says, and Lau sighs, as Ran Mao steps forward, exposing her bust with a letter stuffed in between.

"Here." She says quietly. "Take it."

Ciel's face flushes red, as he shakily moves his hand forward, snatching the letter quickly.

"Well, we'll be off now. Bye~!" Ciel says quickly, as they all run out of the opium den. Lau cocks his head to the side, confused why Ciel wouldn't want to touch a women's tata.

* * *

-January 1st, 1888 somewhere in Sweden-

"So, when are you to leave for England again?" Arno asks, as he and Lee sit across from me in the carriage. I'm buried in 3 large, fluffy blankets with just my head poking out. Those dreaded boys insisted I wouldn't be cold...and I certainly am not. But it'd be healthy if I could at least move my arms...

"Hmm...possibly a few days after we arrive back at the cabin. The next ship to return isn't back until the 6th, so we'll have a few days back at the cabin before I leave." I say, as Lee sighs, looking me in the eyes.

"Can you come back with us to St. Samael's? You have extraordinary skills, and though St. Samael's isn't mixed, we can start mixing it. Hell, we'll make history!" He says, and Arno turns to me.

"William's right, we can start mixing the school to accept more students. Who knew women could be so confident, like you? It'll be very advantageous for future generations." Arno says, and I arch my brow in confusion.

"William?" I ask, as Lee's face flushes, as he lightly hits Arno's arm.

"You know how I hate being called William!" He complains, and I laugh. "Wait, so let me guess, Arno's full name is Arnold?" I ask, and Arno nods.

"Yeah, my full name is Arnold Jäger, and this dork over here is William Kelly." Arno says, and my eyes widen.

These were my idols! And they complimented _me_ on my skills!

Eek!

I beat...I beat Arno Jäger in a full out fight! He was nicknamed _The Matchless Master_ because no one could ever defeat him! And Lee! Lee was known for having odd ways of doing odd jobs in my world, but it makes complete sense in this one where supernatural entities exist!

Wait, that meant I started the reindeer-hopping! I was inspired by my own self!

Double eek!

"This is why I go by Lee! I sound like some formal grandpa..." Lee, I mean William, says, and a grin forms on my face. "Guys, what are you going to do now?" I ask, causing Lee and Arno to think.

"Well, I...I think I might want to be a teacher. I want to teach people how to be as tough as you are, how to radiate and be confident like you, Ivy. This way, the future we ensure will be a positive one." Arno says thoughtfully, and Lee nods.

"I will continue to pursue a career as an exorcist, but I will have that be an undercover job. I'll teach like Arno, probably." Lee says, and Arno lightly punches his arm.

"I guess I'll have to follow you when you pursue exorcism, than. There's too many evil cults, gangs, demons, and creatures that make people go bump in the night to count, and I can't let you go in there single-handedly." Arno says, and I remember one key factor that made them my idols...

They were a literal power couple. They were 'married', not officially, but they declared they were 'married' because of their love to each other. That was the key factor that drew me in, how they denied society's rules to do what they believed in. That was my inspiration...

"You dweebs are too cute..." I say, as they both blush, turning their heads towards me.

"No we're not!" They both whine at the same time, and I laugh.

"Well, another thing is that since we don't have the money from selling the reindeer parts, like the fur, meat, bones, antlers, or any other parts, St. Samael's won't be able to travel over the seas anymore...so we won't be coming here next year if we are to continue reindeer-hopping. But, what other place could we do it?" Arno asks, and a smile grows on my face.

"How about Nunavut, Canada?" I suggest, and they think, before both nodding. I smile, that was the territory where it occurred annually.

* * *

-January 5th, 1888, Somewhere in Sweden's boating port-

"Farewell, Arno and Lee! I'll miss you both dearly!" I say, hugging them both. "We'll miss you too, Ivy." Lee says, as Arno bursts into tears. "Why can't you come back with us?! We have really good food back at St. Samael's!" He says, and I pat his head. I knew that already, of course.

"I really want to come, but I can't. I'll write you both, though. I'm currently residing at the Phantomhive Manor with the Earl Phantomhive, and I feel like he's going to need a bit of Ivy keeping him straightened out in life. Please, visit me there anytime though!" I say, and Lee's eyes widen. "THE Earl Phantomhive?! He disappeared a few years ago, and unexpectedly showed back up with a butler in black, who's rumored to be as strong as 100, no, 1,000 men!" Lee says, and I smile.

"The very. But, please don't tell anyone, but," I say, leaning into Lee's ear, "the butler is a demon." I whisper, before leaning back. "I promise not to tell a single soul," Lee promises, and I nod. "Are you sure you're safe there?" He asks, a concerned look coming to his face, and I nod. "I am very capable, don't worry. Here, this is the address you both need to write to." I say, giving them a letter. "It also has the phone number of that place, and a totem from me to both of you."

They open the letter, pulling out 3 string bracelets. All of them are braided strands of gray and black, but the only difference is that 1 has yellow streaks, another red, and another purple. "Take your pick," I say, as Arno takes the red, Lee takes the yellow, and I take purple. We all tie them to our left wrist, and I smile. "This was great, guys, and I shall keep wearing this bracelet as a promise that I'll see you all again one day." I say, and I put my hand over my heart. "I solemnly swear this."

My finger tip brushes the choker around my neck, and my eyes widen. "Lee, I almost forgot to give you this choker ba-"

"No, keep it, Ivy. A momento from both of us..." Lee says, and I feel my eyes water. "You guys, you all will hold a part in my heart, even though I've only known you all for a short time." I say, as Arno reaches into his bag, and pulls out a square piece of paper, handing it to me.

"Take this," he says, and I take it from him, looking at it. It's the photo of the three of us, smiling brightly, and I feel tears run down my cheeks. "You guys, this is so ungentlemanly of you to make a lady cry," I say with a laugh, putting the photo in my bag, wiping my tears away hastily.

"One last hug," Lee says, as all three of us give a group hug, before I pull away, smiling at them as tears run down my cheeks.

"You dorks better write me, or I'll come straight over to America and give you all an ass-whooping," I say shakily, as Lee has tears running down his cheeks. "We'll be counting on it." He says, as Arno bursts into full out tears. "Oh Ivy! You'll remain the Alpha of all of us until I can see you again to fight you!" He says, and I laugh lightly, as I turn to the boat, stepping on it, and onto the deck, as the boat takes off from the port.

"Farewell, my friends! I'll miss you all!" I yell, waving at them, as they frantically wave back. "Bye Ivy!" They declare, as their voices echo towards me. I continue to wave, until they become tiny specks on the shore, and than I no longer see them. Turning from the deck, I pull my grey trenchcoat tighter to me, as I pull the hat flaps over my ears, completely hiding my hair that's pulled into a low ponytail. I walk to my designated room on the boat, as my tennis shoes get stares from the crew of the boat. I was oddly dressed, well, for this time period. Thick black leggings, black and white adidas tennis shoes, sriracha hot sauce long socks, black leather gloves, my Elmer Fudd hat, and a Schrute Farms Beets sweatshirt.

I set my bag on the side of the bed, clambering onto the small bed, before falling asleep.

* * *

-January 7th, 1888 London, England, at the last place-

"Well, hasn't this been an enjoyable experience," Sebastian says, giving his close-eyed grin at Ciel, who grumbles un-excitedly. He's dealt with a harem-opium den, an annoying cousin who played dress up with him with her annoying brother who yelled at Ciel for denying their marriage, two culturally-confused Indians, a crazy old woman who's the Queen, a red-head annoying reaper, his Aunt, his pesky servants, and a new-found witch who is eerily similar to Ivy, yet they are somehow not related...

And Sebastian still hasn't found any information on this.

"The last note said 'Go home, because this is where I return after I roam.' Basically, I could have just stayed at home the whole time..." Ciel grumbles, as he ignores Sebastian's comment.

"Well, we have arrived," Sebastian says, as the carriage slows to a stop, and he holds the door open for Ciel, who stares up at the mansion.

"I am hungry," Ciel says, as Sebastian hops up the steps before him, opening the door. "So once we get situated, I want you to make m-" Ciel walks head first into saran wrap, as he flails his arms wildly, stumbling forward and landing on his face. Sebastian smirks at his master's state.

"Wha-what is this?!" Ciel says, pulling the saran wrap off his face. "I have no idea, young lord. I've never seen it before. It must be something Ivy has." Sebastian says, and Ciel's eyebrow twitches.

"Welcome back!" A female voice says, and they look up to see...

* * *

"It's Wednesday, my dudes!" I say at the top of the banister, laughing at the state Ciel is in.

"What is going on, Ivy?!" Ciel demands, as Sebastian holds up a hand in greeting. "Hello, Ivy."

"Hello, Sebastian. And, what is going on is everything! Birds are blooming, flowers are singing...wait, the order is wrong..." I say, realizing my mistake at the end, as I sit on the stair railing, sliding down the stairs, landing on the bottom perfectly. Sebastian removes the saran wrap, examining the strange contraption.

"Anyway, life is happening! We are converting oxygen into carbon dioxide, and trees and plants are converting carbon dioxide into oxygen! It's amazing, isn't it?" I ask, as Ciel raises his hand to slap me across the face. I smirk, as he brings his hand down, and I pull out my big, thick book, which Ciel rams his hand into.

"Ow!" He yelps, pulling his hand back. "I thought you learned from last time to never hit a lady. My baby Harry Potter really is the chosen one, he saved me from Mad-Eye Moody..." I mutter, stroking my copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"...we are going to the parlor to discuss this ordeal, now." He says, turning on his heels to the direction of the parlor.

Sebastian starts to follow behind tensely, as I tuck the book under my arm, following behind.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. You seem too tense, once Ciel raised his hand to hit me. You made no movement to stop him, but you looked like you wanted to. Were you ordered to let him do this?" I mutter under my breath, too quiet for a human to hear, but Sebastian perks up, giving a slight nod.

"He ordered me to let himself go about as he wished to," he says in my head using his demon-powers, and I shudder. "That's really freaky, don't do that!" I whine in my head, as Sebastian smirks. "Or what?"

I imagine Ciel wearing a speedo on Grell's shoulders, who is wearing a thong, and Sebastian puts his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from barfing.

Ciel and I sit down from across each other in the parlor, and he looks over me with a curious eye. "So, where have you been?"

"Sweden." I say simply, and his eye twitches. "And...why were you in Sweden without letting us know?" He asks. "I was riding reindeer, and I did let you know. Didn't you like my scavenger hunt?" I ask excitedly, as he face palms. "It was a huge mess, I had to deal with so many people..." He mutters, and I laugh lightly.

"So, what happened in the warehouse? We had a witch scry up what was going on, but it cut off early." Ciel says simply, and my eyebrow twitches. They were spying on me?!

Wait, witch?! I didn't know they existed for realsies in this universe...

"Oh, yeah, I took out a cult of demon-worshippers and summoners with a couple friends after they kidnapped a bunch of people while attempting to summon a demon. Than, we killed everyone there who was in the cult, and one of the guys was Jason...Fart? No, it was Jason Bombt. Than, we went to some fiesta in Stockholm, where this really hot guy and I danced." I explain, and Sebastian smirks at the mention of hot guy. Wha?

Ciel scowls, "What did this...cult, resemble?" he asks, clearly agitated.

"They wore black robes. They talked about how they wished to summon some demon named Malphas, but they claimed he showed up earlier and told them he already had a master or something. Than they talked about how they wanted to summon a demon named Furfur or something, and than they died. They tried sacrificing 6 comrades, but it failed..." I say, and Ciel exhales through the nose, and Sebastian looks at me at the mention of Malphas. That's right, I know who he is...

"Ivy, you are NOT permitted to leave me ever again without permission or an escort!" He demands, and my eyebrow twitches. "Ciel, I am not some faithful mutt! I have a life, and I shall live it the way I want to, not the way you want me to live it."

"Listen Ivy, and listen well. The moment anyone has stepped in through these doors, their lives have been intertwined with mine." He says, looking at me seriously. "And you are one of my most useful pawns. I am the King, and shall play the game as I see fit."

"Than, I will be the opponent in this game of chess, as I am in control of myself." I say, and he arches a brow. "Are you...opposing me?"

"No, Ciel, I am telling you the way it is. You are not my owner, you are not my master, and I am not your servant." I say, standing up. "We are equals. And, if you do not understand this, than I will leave this mansion forever on my own reasons. You cannot control me." I turn from him, walking to the door.

"I...I've suffered this too much! I just don't want another person I care for to leave me," he cries out, and I exhale through my nose, turning towards him, a serious expression on my face.

"Ciel, you are NOT the only person who's suffered in the universe, so listen and listen good; you will never forget, you will never stop blaming yourself, but you'll learn to live with it and to accept that, as that is what's humans do. We live on. And, this mansion, this place, is your reminder. The contract mark in your eye is your reminder. Now, live on!" I say, before turning around again, leaving to my room.

* * *

I sigh, as I finish my diary entry, and finish putting the photograph in my scrapbook. Two knocks sound from my door, and I look up. "Come in," I say, and Sebastian steps inside. "Hello, Sebastian, what's up?" I ask, standing up and stepping towards him.

"Tomorrow evening, we are going to London to investigate Noah's Arc Circus for the mysterious disappearances of children, and Ciel'd like for you to come." He says, and I laugh, stepping back, as I flop backwards onto my bed, looking up at the ciel-ing (badum-tshhh).

"After what I said to him, he is still demanding me?" I ask, as Sebastian chuckles. "You'll get used to it, Iv-"

"Sebastian, I don't _want_ to get used to it." I say, "Bad habits are hard to break, and Ciel's is probably the hardest. When was the last time he said please to you?"

"He has no need to. I am his butler, and I oblige to his inquiries until his part of the-"

"This means he hasn't said 'please' for the past few years on his own." I say, "He has grown up being used to demanding and commanding others to do this and that and to bend to his will. Because I don't oblige to his commands, he's suddenly mad at me?! Ha!"

Sebastian's face remains neutral, as I continue to rant to him. "I could have left permanently, you know. Those two boys I was with offered for me to come back with them, back to America," I say, as he suddenly perks up.

No, Sebastian didn't like the idea of Ivy leaving. Not one bit, especially with two men...

"But I rejected their offer, saying I had business at this mansion. But, once my business is completed, I'll drift off into the wind, like you would, Malphas." I say, and his eyes widen. "You..."

"Yes, I know." I say dejectedly, looking at him from the corner of my eye, as he smirks. "Then you know how powerful I am, and what I could do to you?" He says, and I laugh lightly. "Of course I do, but that changes nothing. You are still you, no matter your past. You are the you of now, and now is now."

"You speak as if you've had past experience." He says, and I smirk. Technically, it's future experience, but it's my past. "I suppose that's what one could say, but my past is nothing. I am who I am now. Why should that matter?"

"It does not." He says, pausing for a second, before his gaze rests on my neck. "Why do you wear a protection charm than? You know it does not work on me, I can still touch you or harm you." he steps towards me, grabbing my hand, intertwining my fingers with his. "See? I can easily do this. I can easily manipulate your body into doing what I desire. I can make you stand up-" I stand up suddenly, facing him.

Is he controlling my body?!

"I can make you spin like a ballerina-" he says, lifting my intertwined hand, as I do a spin, before falling into his arms as he dips me. This scenario is eerily familiar...

"So you still say who I am has no effect?" He asks, as a smirk comes onto his face and I chuckle, causing it to slip off. "I was technically incorrect when I said the past doesn't matter, it affects what your experiences are. But it does not affect today's decisions, as they are yours and yours only. You may make me do those things as your decision, or you may not. Besides that point, I wear the necklace as a symbol of friendship, not a charm of protection." I reply, as his honey eyes flash, and I suddenly realize Sebastian was Mr. Mystery from Stockholm. They both shared the same damn eyes!

Oh god, I called Mr. Mystery hot in front of Sebastian earlier...wait...

"So, you remain unafraid of me?"

"Why would I fear a friend?"

Sebastian pulls me out of the dip, holding on to my hand for a split second longer before releasing it. "I suppose you are correct." He says with a sigh, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, Mr. Mystery, I am correct," I say, putting my hand on my hip, as he smirks. "Oh yes, I remember that. I was 'hot' in that form, correct?" He asks, as I blush.

"You flirted shamelessly with me when there's another woman you care for, how rude! You say I'm vulgar by the way I dress and act, but meanwhile you're over here...ugh!" I facepalm, as Sebastian arches a brow. "What do you mean?" he asks, sounding generally confused.

"Welllllllll... you said as Mr. Mystery you cared for a co-worker while flirting with me, and I realized just now you like Mey-Rin!" I say, realizing one of my 7th-grade ships was coming true. "OK-I forgive you because I know how Mey-Rin likes you and you just wanted to vent to me, but don't flirt with me if you're interested in another woman! Mey-Rin is very sweet, and I think you'll be a great couple." I stand on my tippy-toes, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Sebz, you're secret is safe with me! I think you should definitely pursue her as your romantic interest."

Sebastian sweat drops, "You think I... like Mey-Rin romantically?" He asks, and I suddenly realize. "Oh god, you aren't in love with Mey-Rin? That means..."

Sebastian smirks, "So, you now realize that I care for yo-"

"You like Finnian?!" I say, and I realize Sebastian is really gay. "I should have known you were gay!"

Sebastian sighs, facepalming. For such a smart, intellectual and strong woman, she's really dumb when it comes to romantics.

"Well, whatever you do, I support you and your interests." I say with a smile, and he looks at me in shock. "Oh, um, thank you, Ivy." Sebastian says with a short bow, "Good night, sleep tight." He says, and I smile. "Good night, Sebastian, I hope you sleep tonight and have good dreams." He smiles genuinely, "I'll have good dreams of your kind words, Ivy. I shall see you in the morning." He turns on his heel, walking out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I quickly prepare for bed, falling asleep easily as I'm tired from the events of today.

* * *

"What a lovely circus!" I exclaim, looking around the circus grounds. Games, food, prizes...food!

"We're not here for pleasures, we're here to investigate." Ciel says, leading Sebastian and I to the big tent where we take a seat in the middle ring around the center of the dusty stage. I sit in between Ciel and Sebastian, and I unbutton my trenchcoat, revealing a white dress top underneath with long navy blue skirts flowing from it in the Victorian style. My hair was put in the usual buns, fastened with grey ribbons. "You know, I've never been to the circus to watch it." I admit honestly, trying to keep my excitement. Ciel arches a brow, "Really, now? I wonder why, Americans seem like the circus-y bunch."

My eyebrow twitches, as I catch Ciel smirking from the corner of his eye. "Seemingly us Americans may have a better time than you Brits-"

"Hey!" Ciel exclaims.

"That doesn't mean all of us have gone to the circus." I finish, remembering the mission I completed in Freshman year. A bunch of classmates and I pulled a 'Trojan Horse', as 5 of us were in the circus, while the other 15 infiltrated a building and extracted all the data from there.

I participated in a circus, but never watched one.

"By all means, this circus doesn't seem very suspicious..." Ciel notes, looking around the circus tent. The lights dim, and three large spotlights focus on the center of a red head man with spiky hair and a skeletal hand.

Joker is one of my absolute favorite Noah's Ark characters! Along with Doll, of course, and definitely Snake and his little babies.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!" He declares with a bow, as the crowd claps politely, restless for the start of the circus. He pulls out brightly colored balls, and starts to juggle them. "My name's Joker, and if you'll look here..." he proceeds to drop all the balls on his head. "Oops!" He crows, causing the crowd to laugh. "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!"

The fire-eating man appears, and does his part, and all of us applaud when he is finished. "That was interesting," I say with a smile, and Sebastian scoffs. "I can eat fire." He mutters, and I laugh lightly, patting his shoulder. "Well, good for you!"

Peter and Wendy show up, doing their flying act. The knife-thrower is up next, and he hits an apple that I was eyeing...I'm really hungry right now...

"There is no music nor anything particularly special..." Ciel says, and Sebastian nods in agreement. "Indeed."

"Well, this is not the Queen's circus or anything...does she even have one, actually? That'd be cool!" I say, and I get confused looks from Ciel and Sebastian.

Doll comes on and does her tight-rope walk, than Snake comes on.

"Next is a rare snake-human halfbreed, our Snake-Man's dance!" Joker says, and I look at Snake excitedly.

"Ivy, why are you so excited by the white-haired snake charmer?" Sebastian asks, and I smile widely. "Because snakes are cool, and Snake is pretty cool and hot looking, truthfully." I respond, and Sebastian and Ciel's eyebrows twitch.

"I'm hot." Ciel and Sebastian say at the same time, before shooting looks at each other, and I lightly laugh. Boys.

I zone out for a bit, and come back to awareness when Sebastian is bitten by a tiger. Again.

The circus quickly ends after that, and Ciel, Sebastian and I quickly leave, Ciel clearly irked.

"Who said you could do that?!" Ciel asked, and Sebastian smiled, a blush coming to his cheek. "My apologies, I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I can't read." He responds, before his thoughts drift to Ivy.

Technically, Sebastian was half-lying. Ivy's emotions were very up front, but that was the mysterious part to it. Humans are dishonest with their emotions, or always have another meaning behind it. But not Ivy, she spoke her mind, and did not seem to have a hard time expressing them.

This was the first human he had a hard time reading in all his life, which made it even harder to pursue her.

Ciel sneezes, rubbing his nose. "You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back!" Ciel demands, as he quickly walks back to the carriage, and I stay by Sebastian's side.

"Sir!" A familiar voice says, and we turn to see Joker from the circus running up to us. I fight to hide a smirk, I get to join the circus again!

"I'm really sorry for earlier." Joker says honestly, putting his hand over his heart, and Sebastian holds up a hand to silence Joker. "No, it's I who should apologize." Sebastian responds, and Joker nervously smiles.

"Well, I was sorta surprised 'cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger, ya' okay from the bite?" Joker asks, and I laugh.

"This fella' over here has a thick skull, I think he's gonna be fine." I say, using slang, and Joker laughs lightly with me, as Sebastian gives his closed-eye grin. "I suppose you could say that," he respond light-heartedly.

"Anyways, I gots us a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you out. C'mon round to the back." Joker says, turning towards me. "And, you can come with, if ya want."

Sebastian smiles in victory, "I suppose we will." He says, and Joker smiles. "Great! Follow me then!" He says, turning around, making his way to the tents, as we follow closely behind.

"Sorry it's so dirty, watch yer step." Joker says, and I look around the tents. I see Doll watching us from the shadows, with a lion's bright eyes flashing from a cage.

"It's probably not as dirty as the young master's room, eh?" I ask, nudging Sebastian, winking at him to play along. Sebastian smirks, "Indeed, our young master is quite the messy master." He responds, and I lightly laugh.

"Yer both servants?" He asks, and I smile. "Yes, this tall brute is head-butler, and I'm head-maid. We had the day off, and decided to relax at the circus, and we're both impressed." I respond, and Joker chuckles. "That means a lot, thanks! I thought you both were nobles, at first."

"Nah, me gran's a tailor, so she gave us these clothes free from the reject pile." I respond with a sigh, as Joker nods. Sebastian looked over at me from the corner of his eye, wondering how she is so used to lying so smoothly. "I see... Snake! Is Doc in the first tent?" Joker asks, seeing Snake sitting on crates, snakes hung on shoulders.

"..."

"Woah! Sweet snakes, they look really cool!" I say, walking up to Snake, eyes alit as I look at the smol babies. Snake's eyes widen, before they shift downwards, a pale blush forming on face. Sebastian frowns slightly at their exchange.

"Thanks...says Keate." Snake responds, and I smile. "Wow! You're snakes can speak! What's their names?" I ask, and Snake looks up at me with excited eyes.

"You...you want to know their names? Asks Bronte." Snake says, and I smile even wider. "Of course I do! It's only right to know the names of new friends, right?" I ask, holding out my hand to shake. "I'm Ivy, pleasure to meet you!"

Snake hesitantly takes my hand, lightly shaking it. "I'm Snake." He says, before pointing to each of his snakes in turn, listing off their names, but I only recognize how he didn't use 'says (enter snake name here)' after his introduction. How sweet!

"Ahem, we must get going," Sebastian says, and my jaw opens slightly in realization. "Sorry, I lost track of time. See ya later Snake, Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Donne, and Keats!" I say, before turning to Sebastian, following Joker again.

"Ya hit it off with Snake already? It took us first-tiers a while to get to know him, and we still don't know much." Joker says, and Sebastian smirks.

"Ivy here is naturally a friendly person," he responds, and I smile up at him. "Thanks!" The corner of Sebastian's lip twitches up slightly, before going back in a straight-faced expression.

"Doc! There he is!" Joker says, as we step into a tent, seeing the scary fake-wheelchair man.

"Hey Joker, is there something wrong with your arm again?" He asks, turning to us.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who's head was bitten by Betty?" The guy with two red dots on his cheek asks, a black streak through his blonde hair. This is Dagger, loyal to his friend Beast.

RIP:he never got to be with Beast's booty.

"By Betty?!" Doc exclaims, wheeling over to Sebastian, pulling him over to a table, and begins to inspect him.

"Wha? Were you really bitten by a tiger? I can't find any marks on you! This must be a medical miracle!" Doc says, and Sebastian smiles, sparkles floating around him. "It was merely a play-bite."

"Like I said, thick skull," I mutter to Joker who's standing next to him, and he lightly chuckles.

I zone out for a bit as they chit chat, Sebastian does some crazy-cool acrobatics on the rafters to escape Dagger's and Beast's Breasts of Fury...wait. If I add one letter to 'Beast' it spells out 'Breast' and she has big chi chis. How funny is that?!

"With those acrobatic skills, I'd like to scout you," Joker says, and Sebastian whips around to look at Joker. "Really? The truth of the matter is that my, well, our current master is spoiled and rather shocking." Sebastian says with a sigh, gesturing to me, and I nod in agreement. "He's so rude, and treats his servants like slaves. We get 3 days off each year, and Christmas, New Year's, and Birthdays don't count!" I say, as I look at my feet with fake sadness. "I missed my mother's funeral because my master did not let me take time off."

Everyone gasped in shock, as Sebastian rubbed my back, saying "there there..." Sebastian and I were really laying it on thick, but it seemed to be working...

"That's horrible! If you're anything like this tall fella over here, we'd recruit you, too!" Joker says, and I look up at Joker with big, hopeful eyes. "Really?" I ask excitedly, and Joker nods. "Really!"

"And, is it alright if I bring along another person too, than? He's only a young boy!" I exclaim, even though he's only a year younger.

"Of course! Though, both of you will have to pass the entrance test." Joker replies, as Beast glares at me, as Dagger looks at me with large, hopeful eyes.

"Thank you so much!" I say, giving Joker a big hug, which he returns. "Don't forget me!" Dagger says, as he dog piles onto the hug, and I lightly laugh. "We'll be back tomorrow, thank you." Sebastian says quickly, and I pull away from the hug, waving at everyone. "Bye bye"! I say cheerfully, as I follow Sebastian out of the tent, smile falling off my face.

"I'm...so...hungry...There's nothing here to inspect, either, so let's head home so our master doesn't get angry..." I mutter, as Sebastian hesitantly nods, and we take our leave.

* * *

"Woah, that's a really cute kid. Are you a boy?" Joker asks Ciel, who awkwardly shifts. "Yes, I was a pageboy at the manor. Uh, my name is Finnian." Ciel responds, as Joker inspects Ciel. "What a grand name, if you join us you'll get a stage name." Joker says, as Ciel sweat drops.

"And, Ivy, you're name is a bit less grand, but very lovely, so you'll get a stage name too." Joker says winking at me, and I laugh. "That's aye-okay with me!" I say cheekily.

"But, loveliness and cuteness won't be enough to get you in the circus. If you can't perform, that is. Finnian, what's your strong points?" Joker asks Ciel, as he thinks. "Uh, darts...?" Ciel says, and Joker looks at me, and I remember the act I did in 9th grade.

"Aerial acts." I say, as Joker's eyes widen. "Woah, that's a bit precise, and a bit dangerous. Are ya sure? Ya only a maid af'er all," He asks, and I look at Sebastian and Ciel's widened eyes.

"I don't lie, don't worry. I know what I'll be doin'." I say, as he shrugs. "If you're even half of what your friend did las' nigh' since you're both servants from tha same place, you'd be good enough to make it ta first tier one day. All right... let's see what tha boy can do first. Darts is similar to throwing knives, so let's see what he can do."

Ciel proceeds to throw darts, nailing it each time with Sebastian's help.

"Next, tightrope walking!" Joker says, as Doll ties the lifeline around me. We had just witnessed Ciel do it, barely managing to stay on. "Thanks," I say, and she nods in response.

I step onto the tight-rope, holding my arms to my side as I start my balance. I easily walk across halfway, and I look down at Joker. "I'm gonna spice it up!" I say, as I raise my right leg, raising it high so my knee is by my chin. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Be careful Ivy!" Ciel calls out, and I grin. "What happens if I slip and fall, Finnian? Would I just..." I ask, leaning back as my body topples off the rope. I fall off, and at the last minute I grab the rope with my left hand, leaving my body to dangle above the floor. "Fall to my death?"

"Stop messing around, Ivy! This is serious business!" Ciel says, and I roll my eyes. "Loosen up, Finnian, we're no longer at the mansion." I say, swinging myself back onto the wire, walking to the other side calmly. Doll undoes my harness, and I thank her, before I make my way down to the lot.

Joker has a look of shock on his face, "That was the dumbest, but most brilliant thing I've seen a rookie do! I can't wait to see yer real talent!" Joker says, and I laugh.

"I'll show you my act later, but am I in...?" I ask, a smile on my face, as he smiles. "I'm sure it'll be brilliant, so yes! You're in!"

My 'real act' involved me using a lot of upper strength performing a series of aerial strap-acrobatics, and I had a whole performance for it from a previous mission. It's gonna be great!

* * *

"Introducing the new circus members! The tall fellow is Black, the child is Smile..." Ciel's eyebrow twitches at the name, but he ignores it. "...and Violet!"

While Sebastian and Ciel have their own unique costumes, I'm wearing my hair in the two usual buns, with a sweet-heart neckline short dress that's black with gold swirls on it, with a purple underskirt under it, poofing out the dress. I'm wearing a pair of fishnets with it (I brought them in), with a pair of black half-calf length black leather boots. On my hands are long black leather gloves, and I have my parasol from Arno with me, but I replaced the regular umbrella part with a lacy-black umbrella top with purple ribbons laced through it. My lips were painted a dark purple, and I had two purple (fake) gems dangling from my ears.

"Hello everyone!" I say cheerfully, waving at the first-tiers and everyone else.

"Hey Violet!" Dagger says, waving excitedly to me. "Hello Iv-Violet. Says Goethe." Snake says, and Doll nods at me. Beast glares at me from under her long lashes, while the other first-tiers wave at me politely.

Joker leads us on a tour, before taking us to the practice tent. "This is where people practice, aimin' to make their debut in a real public performance." Joker says, gesturing at the people practicing. Lots of people are juggling, others do acrobatics from hoops.

"Work on the basics first, warm up carefully, and-" Joker says, when Beast pops her head in the tent. "Joker! It's almost your turn!" She says, before glaring at Sebastian and I.

"Well, I gotta go, so have fun boys an' Violet!" He says, adding a wink at the end before he rushes out of the practice tent.

"The poisonous snake tent is at the entrance of the first tier members' tent, huh?" Ciel asks, and I smile. "Yup, like a guard dog. You would know, Happy Meal." I say, looking around the tent as Ciel's jaw drops.

"What does that mean?!" He asks in surprise, and I smirk. "You won't get it, now I'll leave you and Sebas-chan, and I'm going to go over to practice! Have fun complaining!" I say with a cheery wave, leaving an irked Sebastian and Ciel in my wake.

I walk over to the spare trampoline, taking off my shoes before I jump on it. I do flips on it, cartwheels, backflips, and I repeat this through hoops situated around the trampoline.

Truthfully, it wasn't for practice.

I just wanted to go on the trampoline.

Sebastian and Ciel look up at Ivy who seems to be having fun bouncing around. "What on Earth is she doing? She should be helping me with this case." Ciel says angrily, and Sebastian smirks. "Ivy does what she wants, similar to a cat."

Sebastian truly liked cats.

From where I was bouncing, I watch Sebastian do the Flying Blanco, juggling, pole climbing, passing through fire, high-wire, and he makes his way over to the trampoline where I am.

"Jack-Black! Let's do a double jump!" I say, as I stop jumping, and he makes his way over to me. "Alright, Violet. On 3..." he says, as I start doing small bounces.

"1...2...3!" I say, as he jumps as the same time I do, and I go flying into the air. I do a few twirls in air and a flip, as I feel weightless like a bird, and when I'm about to hit the trampoline Sebastian jumps up from his spot slightly, catches me, before landing on the trampoline, doing a jump and throwing me back into the air.

"Wheeeeee!" I giggle, as I do a double-backflip, and Sebastian repeats this. We do rock-paper-scissors in the air (he won-that, he's such a cheating basta-) we made a diamond with our arms, we did the 'Titanic' position, and we did the 'free-fall' position before we land on our feet, giving a small bow as many applaud us.

"Amazing! Way to go Black and Violet!" People chime in, and I smile.

"Thanks everyone!" I say with a smile and a wave, as Dagger whistles. "You're all damn good! I can't believe there's a trio of newbies who are extremely skilled!"

"Trio?" Sebastian asks, as Dagger nods sheepishly. "He was some sorta government worker and he's totally serious. Oh, there he is! Suit!" Dagger says, pointing up at the coolest grim-reaper ever up on the tightrope walk, using his pruner to keep balance. I nearly laugh at the scene playing out before me, and Ciel's eyes widen.

"Grell has a heart shaped locket of this guy, and talked about him for two hours...he seems extremely serious too, which makes him 'all the sexier'. He is not to be trusted, clearly..." Ciel says, and I nearly snort in laughter. Sebastian glares up at William. "I've had...'run ins' in the past with that reaper." Sebastian says, and I look up at William, who looks us at from under his glasses, and he sighs.

"I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it." He says, and suddenly the pruner shoots downward in front of Sebastian, and William shoots down it like a fire pole, as it shortens in length.

"Why did you come here, you devilish fiend!" William says, holding the pruner up to Sebastian's throat.

"De...vil?" Dagger asks, as the crowd murmurs. Ciel's eyes widen, and I cross my arms with a smirk.

"Even under the rest of circumstances, in this time of Grim Reaper shortages, with a demon appearing like this I suppose it will throw off my schedule." William clucks with a sigh, and everyone sweats nervously and in fear.

"Oh, silly Suit!" I say with a laugh, breaking the uneasy silence as I stand on my tippie-toes, "I haven't seen you in like, 128 years!" I kiss him on each side of the face, as his cheeks flush. "What are yo-"

"Always the one to be embarrassed, don't you worry!" I say with a laugh, turning to everyone, smile on face. "Black 'n Suit went to schooling with each other, and Suit was so pale he was often referred to as a 'grim reaper' and Black was so mischievous he was called a 'little devil,' though he ain't so lil' anymore." Dagger and the crowd sigh in relief, laughing at their nicknames.

"Bu-" William starts, face still red, but I nudge him slightly, causing him to stop. He just sighs, before turning around and walking away.

Sebastian follows behind Will, and Ciel and I are left in the tent.

* * *

"There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon." Will says, pushing up his glasses with his pruner. "It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore."

Sebastian's face grows serious, shadows casted over his eyes. "I have no use or interest in low quality souls."

Will scoffs, "Well said for a starving demon. Despite being so hungry you cannot help yourself."

"I tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago," Sebastian says as a fanged smile grows on his face. "If you're hungry, the extent of hunger determines the deliciousness of the dinner. Besides, I'm collared now, so please don't worry yourself.

"But what of that girl with you, Violet is her stage name, correct? I've heard of this American, her name is Ivy Adams, isn't it?" William asks, pushing up his glasses, as Sebastian smirks. "Yes, what of it?"

"Do you plan on taking her soul anytime soon?" William asks, and Sebastian frowns slightly. "No, I plan on having...other uses with her though."

William raises a brow, "You're saying you plan to claim her as a mistress for your time here?"

Sebastian smirks, "Not quite." William gasps, perfect facade faltering. "You wouldn't dare! You'll be condemning her to a lifetime of living hell!"

Sebastian's smirk grows into a victorious grin. "I'll have her, mind, body and soul. It won't be hell as long as I'm with her."

"She's an ordinary mortal, do not have her trifle with the supernatural kind more than she has to. Besides, once you show her your real form, there's a 90% chance she'll go insane, Malphus. Your form is different from other demons, and all feelings she's had before will be lost, since they'll all be built on the lies you told her." William exclaims, letting emotion leak into his voice. "Imagine...all the paper work I'll have to do!" He finishes, pushing up his glasses.

Sebastian arches a brow, "What do you mean? Demon claims are only a scroll work, not much more than a signature in blood, and the promise to exchange 'souls' with one another. It is merely figurative, a jest, in fact."

"No, it's much more than that. Once a grim stamps the paperwork, they officialize the releasing of those two from their care, as they are technically both demons by then and will have their paperwork transferred to Hell. But...god, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but Ivy Adams does not exist." Sebastian's eyes widen at William's words.

 _I have no grandchildren with the last name Adams nor the first name Ivy..._

 _Ivy Adams does not exist._

"Are you sure? She is from America, after all, and her name can be in the records there. And, I have met earlier with a woman named Conall Taylor, who seems to be a relative of Ivy's." Sebastian replies coolly, but William shakes his head. "No, Ivy isn't anywhere. Her first name isn't even Ivy, her last name isn't Adams. Her face doesn't show up for either of those names, or... she's a divergent soul." William says, glasses slipping as he looks down and Sebastian's eyebrows crease. "Why share this information with me, than?"

William looks up, pushing his glasses up with his pruner, causing a white glare off his glasses for a moment. "Because this means if you touch a divergent soul, rule #826 in section 5 states that Grim Reapers have the immediate right to eliminate the threat. Divergent souls only come around once in a while, and each situation is different."

"So, 'Ivy' is a lab rat for you reapers, yes?" Sebastian asks, neutral-faced.

"Not quite, more like an undetermined variable. Divergent souls have been very important through the course of history. The easiest ones to name are Jesus Christ, Aristotle, Charlemagne, Napoleon, Beethoven, Genghis Khan, Buddha, etc. These souls don't look like your stereotypical soul, and they are not so easily tainted, especially the saint ones that glow the brightest white I've ever seen." William T. Spears states, "All of them have odd personalities to them, and none of them are related in occurrence or actions. All of them range from solid to translucent, large or small, past, present, or future. And Ivy Adams is one of these people, and this may be the reason why she doesn't have a file."

"Why do you tell me this information?" Sebastian asks with a smirk. "I can easily snatch up her pretty little soul."

"You won't. I explained the importance of these divergent souls by providing sufficient evidence, and I told you the laws if you broke the rule. Ivy's life will play out with no telling of where it will go, and when it comes to its end us reapers shall judge whether she goes on or not. If you interfere, I won't hesitate to reap you. Now, good night." Will says, before turning and stiffly walking away, leaving a thinking Sebastian behind.

Where the 2 men had been squabbling was a cloth practice tent, and behind those flaps was an eavesdropping Ivy, who's eyes were wide with shock.

Have my mind, body and soul?! I don't exist?! Mistress?!

Hell nah!

Okay, Ivy, just logically think through this. Maybe this 'divergent' soul of mine is an occurrence of 'Death's Kiss.' But, I don't get how Sebastian was speaking of claiming me, but how William responded made it seem horrible...

And the name Conall Taylor, she was my great-something grandma. She was considered the 'odd-bird' of the family tree for not wishing to have her children stay at the farm, and she croaked once she hit 120, or so they say. They never found her body. She also had views on how women should have more rights, which was scandalous for the time, and she owned her own farm...

Quickly scurrying from where I was hiding, I head to the mess hall to get my room assignment.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting, it's time for the new arrivals' room assignments!" Joker says cheerfully, holding up papers, smiling at Sebastian, Ciel and I.

"Violet, are you alright? Your body seems awfully chill," Sebastian says with his voice laced with concern, as he puts the back of his hand against my shoulder, and I side-step his touch, which sends shivers down his spine. I get cold sweats when I'm nervous...or fearful.

"I'm fine, just cold." I say, giving him a closed-mouth smile, as his concerned facial features relax.

"Smile's in tent 8, here's your room-mate!" Joker says, patting Doll's, I mean Freckles', back. Freckles is currently wearing baggy clothing, with her brown-reddish hair spiked at the edges going over her left eye. Freckles smiles at a glowering Ciel.

"Seba-I mean, Black, Violet and I aren't rooming together?!" Ciel complains, and Joker arches a brow.

"Ahaha! Smile really sticks close to Black and Violet! Don't worry, you'll be independent soon." Dagger laughs.

"Next, Sebastian is in tent 10 with Max," Joker says, and I arch a brow. This wasn't in the manga or anime!

A nerdy-looking thin, pale boy steps up, with a greasy black comb over, large glasses, and buckteeth. He has a red plaid button down shirt on with black loafers and khakis.

"I-I'm Maximus," Max says with a lisp and a snotty voice, sniffling and pushing his large glasses up, "I do jokes."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sebastian says, sticking his hand out to shake Max's hand, but Max jumps back with a girly shriek.

"S-sorry," Maximus says, regaining his composure. "I th-thought you were g-g-going to hit me."

"Oh, I apologize. I never intended to startl-" Sebastian starts, when tears appear in Maximus' eyes.

"If you insist...it all started when I was 21. I asked my mother if I could have an extra cookie after dinner for being a good boy, but she said no. I went against her back and took a cookie from the jar, and she caught me, and gave me a spanking for my bad behavior. I ran away from home, and have been on the streets ever since." He says, putting the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically.

"..."

"Oh! Is this one of your jokes?" I ask. That's pretty funny! He looks towards me enraged.

"No! That's my life-story! After all, since I'm a third character probably going to be only used in this chapter, I'll be using as much time as I can to have the spotlight!" Maximus says, clasping his hands together, swinging his butt wildly.

My eyebrow twitched as snot dripped down Maximus' face. Gross.

"...and finally, Violet will be with Suit." Joker says, and Suit steps out, a bland look on face. "Hello again, Violet." he says, and I smile. "Hello Suitsy!"

"I'm willing to trade with Suit." Sebastian and Ciel say at the same time, exchanging looks with each other. "Sorry, no trades! Better luck next raffle!" Joker says, and I shrug. "Works with me, are you okay with these arrangements, Suit?" I ask, looking up at him, as he nods slightly. "I agree, I'm fine with these arrangements." He says, and Sebastian and Ciel's eyebrows twitch.

"But Violet is a woman, and Suit's a man! Isn't that horrible setting of arrangements?!" Ciel bellows, and Joker shrugs.

"Tha' raffle is random for a reason, this ain't tha' first time this has happn'd," Joker replies, as Ciel face palms.

"Well, I'm heading to our tent! I'll need a few minutes to change, so please stagger!" I say loudly, before running off to find the tent, not before I see blushes form on Will's, Ciel's and Sebastian's faces.

* * *

OMAKE 1

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the new, spunky, gorgeous American performer, Violet!" Joker says, as the lights dim, and I step up, grabbing the microphone, a light training on me.

"Ready for an amazing performance?!" I ask, as the crowd cheers, and I start singing like the freaking badass herself: Akemi Watanabe! She's my favorite music artist ever, and I met her one time when I stopped an assassination attempt on her from the malicious gang 'Vines and Roses.'

 _"Gonna have a three-ring circus someday,_  
 _People will say it's a fine one, son._  
 _Gonna have a three-ring circus someday,_  
 _People will come from miles around._  
 _Lions, tigers, acrobats, and jugglers and clowns galore,_  
 _Tightrope walkers, pony riders, elephants, and so much more..._

 _Guess I got the idea right here at school._  
 _Felt like a fool when they called my name,_  
 _Talkin' about the government and how it's arranged,_  
 _Divided in three like a circus._  
 _Ring one, Executive,_  
 _Two is Legislative, that's Congress._  
 _Ring three, Judiciary._  
 _See it's kind of like my circus, circus._

 _Step right up and visit ring number one._  
 _The show's just begun. Meet the President._  
 _I am here to see that the laws get done._  
 _The ringmaster of the government._

 _On with the show!_

 _Hurry, hurry, hurry to ring number two._  
 _See what they do in the Congress._  
 _Passin' laws and juggling bills,_  
 _Oh, it's quite a thrill in the Congress._  
 _Focus your attention on ring number three._  
 _The Judiciary's in the spotlight._  
 _The courts take the law and they tame the crimes_  
 _Balancing the wrongs with your rights._

 _No one part can be_  
 _more powerful than any other is._  
 _Each controls the other you see,_  
 _and that's what we call checks and balances._

 _Well, everybody's act is part of the show._  
 _And no one's job is more important._  
 _The audience is kinda like the country you know,_  
 _Keeping an eye on their performance._

 _Ring one, Executive,_  
 _Two is Legislative, that's Congress._  
 _Ring three, Judiciary._  
 _See it's kind of like my circus, my circus._

 _Gonna have a three-ring circus someday._  
 _People will say it's a fine one son,_  
 _But until I get it, I'll do my thing_  
 _With government. It's got three rings!"_ I finish, and am met with applause and apple sauce.


	7. 7: Ivy and the Violet Ballerina

A/N, I'll most likely forget to upload tomorrow, so I'm uploading the night before! Woo woo! Don't forget to leave a review, and follow/favorite for updates!

If you leave a question review I'll be sure to reply in the next chapter

AND! I'll be uploading daily until the 25th. I'll most likely be continuing the story later on when I have major breaks for schooling, because finals are coming up soon and I'm really stressed ;-;

* * *

"Violet! Wake up!" Joker says, shaking a sleeping Ivy awake. She's currently tucked under a quilt on the bottom bunk, resting peacefully. So far, she's slept 15 hours.

"Yea~? Are aliens invadin'?" Ivy replies, groggily rubbing her blurry blue eyes, to see a concerned Joker above her.

"Beast twist'd 'er ankle so she cun't be in the performance 'nymoor! Please, go out in 'er place!" Joker says, and Ivy sits up right, swinging her legs off the bed, thrashing her quilt off her in the progress. She stands up proudly as Joker blushes at her choice in clothing.

"You can count on me! All I need you to do is prepare the aerial straps, call out 2 audience members, the box on the sideline onto the main stage, and get the musical music box ready." I say, and he nods. "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes, please let my friends Black and Smile know this if ya see 'em." I say, shooing him from the tent, a big smile on my face.

I get to be in a circus performance!

Quickly rushing to my trunk, I pull out a violet classic-ballerina skirt with sparkles on it, and I strap this over a purple tank top with a sweetheart neckline. Pulling on black shorts underneath, I throw on my black lace stockings, finishing off the look with black flats. Throwing my hair into the two twin signature buns, I have just enough time to put on cat eye wings in purple eyeliner, with purple lips to match. Slipping black lace gloves over my hands, I rush off to the main tent, and get inside my starting position: a box.

* * *

3rd person

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a lovely surprise for you!" Joker says, as two stage hands carry out a large box, painted purple with black lace thrown over it and a large crank on the side, before leaving to the side of the stage. It shimmers slightly in the stage lights, as the full-house circus murmurs about what may be in the box. "Now, I need two assistants...how about you, and you!" He says, pointing at two little kids next to each other, boy and girl. Both have brown hair and bright, green eyes and round glasses, while the little girl has her hair in two pig tails and the boy has a low pony tail. They're wearing middle-class clothing of typical farmers, and the little girl has a dirt smudge on her nose, while the boy had it on his forehead.

They walk up to the stage, and Joker smiles at them, "What's 'er names?" He puts the microphones to their faces in turn.

"Nao!" The little boy says. "Kako!" The little girl says, and the audience 'awws' at their cuteness.

"We're this many!" They exclaim in sync, holding up 4 fingers, and the audience applauds.

"That's lovely,!" Joker says with a light laugh into the microphone. "Can you both crank tha' handle over there, please?" he asks, pointing at the crank on the box. Wordlessly, the twins go over to the box, and start slowly cranking the box. Slowly, the box open, revealing a beautiful, short woman slowly rising up from the box, turning like a ballerina. Black bands hang from her hands, and two tassles of aerial straps' ends, falling from the ceiling. The two stage hands from before quickly run back out, attaching the straps to the hooks on the woman's hand.

She was beautifully dressed in a black leotard with a large, poofed-out violet tutu that sparkled under the light, with long, fishnet stockings paired with it. Her hair buns on the end were dipped purple, and she had matching purple eyeliner. She had large, light blue eyes which stood out against her tan skin, paired with dark, thick arched eyebrows, which remained untouched by her short, thick eyelashes. She had a cupid's bow lip shape, with freckles scattered against her cheeks and the bridge of her nose like stars in the sky. She seemed to be elegant and refined with her body movement, but her appearance was one of a wild beauty.

Music box twinkled, as the Violet woman did half-turns in a staccato beat in 4th position as the aerial straps started to rise.

(PLAY THE VIDEO 'Charlotte Dawson-Aerial Straps')

"Let's have a hand for our assistants!" Joker says, as everyone applauds for little Nao and Kako. The stage hands come back on, giving them lollipops, before sending them off back to their family, taking their place at the crank as they move it in a steady motion. The Violet-woman stands on her pointe-shoes, doing small steps as she turns in the position. After 8 turns, the woman raises both of her hands to the sky, as she starts spinning faster, and the straps rise her into the air as she looks up. One of the stage hands closes the lid of the box, and they all leave the stage, leaving just the Violet-girl.

The spinning stops as she delicately lands on the lid of the box, as she puts her hands to the side, retwisting the straps to get ready for her next move. Suddenly, she gets into pirouette position, and does 5...no, 6 pirouettes, and she lifts her hands into the air again as she is risen off the lid of the box; the audience watches, entranced by every move. She moves her legs outward behind her, as she is spun around, keeping her face neutral. Suddenly, she lifts her legs in a tuck against her stomach, before splitting her left leg onto one of the straps, putting her legs at a 45 degree angle as she keeps spinning.

Her spinning slows, until she lifts her legs parallel of each other, and the spinning increases. During this, she slips her left foot into one of the straps her hand was in, while she slightly stand, and remains spinning. She stretches out her right leg, putting the other slip on, leaving her hands free as she stands up in the straps. She twists her body round one of the straps, pulling herself up slightly than wrapping her right leg around a strap, putting her in mid-air splits, spinning at fast speeds.

Quickly and elegantly, she pulls up slightly, throwing her right leg over her left 4 times, moving her whole body in spins as she does this, finishing in the regular splits, where she spins for a moment. Than, she grabs each strap with a hand, puffing her chest forward as she leans forward, spinning all the while, but at slower speeds.

Sinking deeper, she's soon in almost a 45 degree shape. The crowd applauds, as she pulls herself backwards, flipping her legs through with her, and she drops down, leaving her whole body hanging by the feet. She hangs there, spinning her hands slightly, as she reaches to her tutu and rips it off, shaking it in her hand. She bends upwards, grabbing her right foot's noose, slipping her hand through it, as she completely releases her left foot so she's only holding on by her right hand.

She gently descends like an angel back onto the crate, thrusting the tutu to the side. The crowd applauds as she redoes her straps around her wrists, and steps off the crate.

Taking a running start, she ascends into the air, doing aerobic flips, as she does a superman-like pose, as the aerial straps glide her in the air. Reaching into what seems like a secret pocket, she dusts silver glitter through the air, making it seem like it was snowing in the tent.

She finishes flying around the room, spinning in one spot above the crate as she pirouttes in the air around the straps, as the stage hands lift open the crate's lid, as she gently descends inside. The music box music turns lighter, as the stage crew removes the straps from her hands, and she goes back into 4th position, doing the small staccato turns. When the music fades out, she slowly squats onto her knees, and the crate closes.

The room is silent for a moment, stunned at what had just occurred, before they all burst into applause at the beautiful display they've just witnessed. Joker's eyebrows raise at the amount of applause, surely the Queen in her castle can hear how loud it is from here!

Roses were thrown into the ring, as the box was picked up by the stage-crew and carried off stage. The crowd chanted for an encore, but the box didn't come back out.

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

"That performance was bloody brilliant!" The blonde child cackled as he applauded wildly from where he was watching. "Wasn't it, Claude?"

The spiky, raven haired man with golden eyes and glasses nodded. "Yes it was, your majesty."

"I would think it interesting if that girl was at Trancy Manor with us, would it not?" The child asks, licking his lower lip, exposing a bit of the small, golden circle with a star on his tongue.

"I suppose," 'Claude' replies, looking at the box as it was carried off, and the soul inside of it. It was odd, different from most, which made it even more intriguing,

Taking a whiff of the air, 'Claude' could smell the smell of her, which was currently a mixture of sweat, hot chocolate, and peppermint. It was a refreshing smell, except for the salty sweat.

"Claude I want her!" The young blonde replies, and Claude raises a brow. "How so, your highness?" He asks, and the blonde boy smirks, blue eyes flashing.

"I just...want her!" He says, as Claude smirks. "All in due time, but one day she'll be yours."

* * *

UNKNOWN POV 2

"Phipps, wasn't that a lovely performance?" Charles Grey asks his companion, as they stand behind the Queen who was applauding madly at the performance.

"I suppose so, but that female seems familiar..." Phipps replies, and Grey sweat drops. "That's the American, Ivy Adams, you dumbo!" Grey responds, and Phipps' eyes widen. "That...is?"

Grey facepalms, "Yes, it is."

Phipps puts his hand on the holster of his sword. "I must challenge them! I will see you all later." He says quickly, before turning and leaving the viewing area,

* * *

I thank the stage crew for their help, as I'm swarmed by circus-members, all applauding and congratulating me on my performance, and I give a grin. Truthfully, my wrists were aching from the straps, but I felt amazing! The spinning was like a really cool roller coaster!

"There you are!" A posh voice says, and I turn to see a bewildered looking Phipps. He had his hairs slightly out of place, and it looks like he's been running.

"Phipps? Are you alright?" I ask, as he breathes heavily for a moment, withdrawing his sword. "I...I wish to challenge you...to a...fight!" He says in between breaths, and I sweat drop.

"Huh?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. His breathing is normal now, "I wish to challenge you to a duel, I know what you did at the Viscount's party, you...you bloody American!" He exclaims, trying to anger me.

"Well, I suppose it was slightly bloody since I gave that one guy an uppercut, but other than that it was fine. No blood shed." I say, walking to my tent, as Phipps scurries behind me.

"What are you doing? Running like a chicken, huh?" He mocks, and I move my hand quickly upwards, slapping him in the face lightly. "Calm your tater tots, I'm getting changed. I don't want to ruin my costume." I say, stepping in front of my tent, swishing it close in his face.

Quickly, I change to athletic shorts, my nalasked shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes, and I step out to see a waiting Phipps talking to Grey. Grey tosses me a sword, and I smirk, shifting it in between my hands.

"Hey Charlie Grey," I say using his nickname,waving to him as I step out. "What are you doing here?"

"Spectating, making sure my bet'll go through." He says, and I raise a brow. "What bet?"

"Well...to get money, Madame Red is putting a wager on the bet for opposing sides, team Phipps or team Ivy. 98% is leaning towards Phipps, while 1 person is rooting for you." Charlie Grey says, passing me a folded paper. I unfold it, reading writing from...

"Dear Ivy, I'm wagering on you because I felt bad that no one was voting for you. Best of luck, Lau and friends." I read a loud, sweat dropping. "Can I place a bet on myself?"

"I don't see why not, how much will you place?" Charles Grey says, and I smirk. "I'll let the victor decide that." I say, turning towards Charles Phipps.

"You're my mistress for a month if I win." He says, and my jaw drops. "Fine, if you lose, you're my man-servant for a week!" I say, sticking my hand out, which Charles Phipps takes. "Deal."

Quickly, I do a half-spin, flipping him over my shoulder, placing my sword to his neck, a victorious smile on my face. "Surrender!" I bark out, and his face turns to fear.

How had he been so easily defeated?!

"Cheap tricks, vile woman! I always knew you Americans were cheaters!" He curses, as my nose twitches. "Says the posh Brit!" I say, turning and sitting on his chest, causing him to let out an _oompf!_

"What are you doing?" He wheezes, and I look over my shoulder at him, giving him a smile. "I'll come off when you surrender!" I say cheerfully, and he raises his arms, pushing me off his chest, and I roll away before standing up. He quickly stands up, sword poised in an offensive position, and I sigh, picking up my sword from next to me.

"Let's just get this over with already, I think Arno was a harder fight." I say, as he snarls, rushing towards me with sword raised.

I raised a brow, with that opening move...

...I had already won.

He slashed downwards, and I blocked it with a baseball-batter hit, sending his sword flying from his grip, splitting in half. His jaw opens, as his eyes follow the sword, as I discard mine to the side.

"Let us fight without swords, for your advantage." I say, raising my fists, and his eyes narrow.

"That was my precious Megan! You'll pay for that!" He exclaims, raising his fists to hit me, and in a flurry of attacks, he descends upon me.

For practice, I block his attacks. It was pretty easy to figure Phipps out, he already had a pattern of hits. If I was anyone else, I'd be down on the first hit, but I'm me.

He goes for a gut shot, than right ribs, face, privates, left ribs, and than face. He does this 2 times, than he does the pattern every-other 3 times, than the others left backwards every-other, before starting over, but backwards.

He was breathing heavily now, sweat dripping down his brow, as he hopped back for a breather.

"Phipps!" Grey shouts, causing Phipps to look at him. "Wha~?" He asks, breathing heavily, wiping away sweat from his brow.

"She hasn't even moved!" Grey says, causing Phipps to look at me, where I've been standing almost the whole time. "Ya gotta be-!" Phipps starts, as I rush towards him, pinching him in the right arm, which makes his whole right arm numb. This causes him to twist his body to the right, shying it away from me. Jumping slightly in the air, I grab his right arm, wrapping me body slightly around his and leaning backwards, causing him to fall to the ground, right arm twisted behind him in my grip.

I sit on his back, and smirk. "I'm gonna recommend you surrender soon." I say, and he sighs. "I...surrrrrr..."

"You what?" I ask, and he sighs again, "I said I surr...surround!" He says, and I facepalm with my free hand.

"It's easy. Sur-ren-der." I say, and he nods. "Alright...I sur-ren-deer."

"Close enough," I say with a sigh, letting go of his arm, and getting off his back. Standing up, I offer my hand to Phipps to stand up, and he moves his right arm, and shock is apparent on his face.

"I...I can't feel my right arm! What did you do to it!" He asks, and I laugh, bending down and picking him up by the left arm instead. "I knew it was going to hurt when I threw you to the ground, so instead of having it hurt like crazy, I thought you'd be happier if I numbed your arm so it won't hurt. Don't worry, the feeling will return in a few minutes." I respond, and Grey applauds.

"What a marvelous fight!" He exclaims, and I laugh slightly. "You shoulda seen me and Arno's fight...damn, that was fun. I miss those scoundrels." I say, thinking of my gay American friends.

"Who is this Arno?" Phipps asks, "Is he a criminal?"

"Far from that, he helped me and another bub take out this cult in Sweden." I say, and both of their eyes become saucers.

"That was you?!" They exclaim, and I look confused. "Well...we gave credit to the people who were supposed to be rescued, but were sacrificed before we got to them. We thought it would be best if they were given an honorable death." I say, putting a finger to my lips. "So, let's keep this a secret now, alright boys? Even Ciel and Sebastian don't know, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

They both nod. "Also-this means that Phipps has to be my man-servant for a week since I won!" I say cheerfully, and Phipps sweat drops. "Now?"

"No, I'll let you know when I need your services," I say, walking to my tent, looking over my shoulder at them. "If you boys need anything, give me a ring, or write me a letter." I step through the tent, swishing the tent flaps behind me, quickly going to my bag, almost forgetting what I was going to do earlier.

Pulling out the asthma inhaler, I rush to Sebastian's tent, flapping the tents open quickly, seeing Ciel and Sebastian talking.

"Ciel! Breathe this in, quickly!" I say, "Or else you'll get extremely sick!" I put the inhaler to his lips, pushing down on the pump, which spurts the medication into Ciel's mouth.

He obliges, trusting Ivy, and inhales the medicine. "One more pump!" I say, pumping it once more, and he inhales, and I pull the inhaler away.

"What is that contraption?" Ciel asks, looking at the pump in my hand. "These papas were invented in 1778, but due to extensive research, it's been discovered that these are used to help asthma issues." I say, "How are you feeling?"

He gives a slight cough to clear his raspy throat. "Slightly better, I believe." He says with a stronger voice, "Sebastian, I'd like you to acquire more of these pumps for future usage."

Sebastian gives a short bow, and I pass the inhaler to Sebastian. "Certainly, young master."

"I am awfully tired, so Sebastian, this is an order. You go to the crest office and find out who's the owner of that seal. The crest office in London is the England Heraldry College of Arms.. At Edinburgh there is a Scotland heraldry: The Lord of Lyon. Waking him could cause too much trouble, so we will all leave tomorrow." Ciel says, and I raise a brow. "So soon? We've been here less than a week, and I haven't had enough time to ogle Snake." I say, and Ciel and Sebastian scowl.

"Please do not ogle at circus members we will be leaving soon, it'll be most unfortunate." Sebastian says, and I shrug. "One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too. Friedrich Nietzsche is a genius for saying this, and I hold these words close to myself." I say, and Ciel's brow twitches.

"How is that related to you ogling at circus members?""I'm just saying it's fine to feel." I say, tossing Ciel the asthma pump, and him scrambling to catch it. "Keep it, it's not mine, it was for my sista'. She's got exercise-induced asthma." I say, and Sebastian's face turns neutral. "You have siblings?"

"1. It's my sister Natalie, she's over in America though, and she's a year younger. We're polar opposites, but I love her so-so much!" I exclaim, thinking of Natalie. She was a true star on the stage, and her voice was entrancing!

"How so?" Ciel asks, intrigued.

"Well, she isn't very scholarly at all, but is more focused on the arts. She paints beautifully, sings amazingly, is tall and willowy, plays an array of instruments, and has straight, blonde hair and my blue eyes." I say, "She looks like my dad, while I look like my mom, while we both have our grandparent's on my dad's side nose and eyes."

"Interesting, does she act similar to you?" Sebastian asks, and I scoff. "No way, she's pretty timid and submissive, but she's also kind-hearted and likes doing a bunch of charity work." I say, "I would do more charity work, but I don't have enough time to do it."

Because beating up bad guys is my charity work.

"Besides that point, why would you give it to me if it's your sister's?" Ciel asks, putting it in his bag, and I smile sadly.

"I'm not going to be seeing her for a while..." I trail off, as my eyes water slightly. Turning from them, I wipe my eye. "I'm going, see you all later." I say quickly, before leaving the two boys behind.

(3rd POV)

"Sebastian...do you believe her sister had been killed?" Ciel asks, looking at where Ivy had just stood.

"Possibly, maybe her whole family had been killed, and that's how she ended up in England." Sebastian noted.

(back to Ivy)

"Willlllllllll~" I say, hugging him from behind, and he stiffens, face turning red. "Ivy, why do you hug me?"

"Because I need a hug right now..." I say, burying my face into the back of his suit. "Is everything alright, Ivy?" Will asks, slightly concerned for the young girl.

"I just miss my family...I'm kind of homesick." I say, with a slight laugh. I really do miss them, my family was everything for me. "I'm constantly surrounded by aspects of them, and their memory haunts me."

"Is your family...dead?" Will asks, trying to be gentle (but ended up sounding blunt).

"No, just far, far away..." I say, pulling from his back, peeling off onto the bottom bunk. "I can search for them in the reaper's records, if you wish..." Will says, "We can find where they are."

"No, you don't have to." I say, as he sits next to me, looking awkward. He lifts his left hand, and attempts to pat my back, but his face just flushes.

"I've...never really comforted anyone. Do I just pat your back?" He asks, robotically patting my back in karate hits.

"You could, but I just need some hugs right now." I say, as his whole face turns red. "What do I do now?" He asks shakily, as I burrow my face into his warm chest.

"Just...just wrap your arm around me too..." I say with a yawn, as he does so, pulling me closer.

"Does this work?" He asks, face less red, and I nod with a yawn, as I slip slightly, head now resting on his thighs. He yelps slightly, face now a burning red.

"This is really nice, Willie..." I mutter, stretching out my legs on the bed, dozing off slightly. Will hesitantly raises a hand, before rubbing my head.

"That's even better..." I mutter even quieter, my eyes fluttering to a close.

* * *

Sebastian walked around the tents, and saw Ivy's tent. Stepping inside to tell her a cat pun, he saw her sleeping on a blushing William T. Spear's lap.

"What are you doing, reaper?" Sebastian asks, slightly jealous at the close contact William T. Spears was having with his Ivy.

No, not slightly...

Majorly.

Demons were very possessive creatures in general: of their souls, of their property, and especially their women. Most demons with their partners had mutual feelings of lust towards each other, but love was virtually unheard of.

Love was believed not to be a demonic emotion...but Sebastian didn't know that he was beginning to develop it for Ivy Adams. Sebastian was just confusing it for lust.

Malphas's origin (A/N-for this story, not accurate) was after his 'father', Lucifer, took a woman who had fallen in love with Lucifer, and turned her into a demon after impregnating her. She than gave birth to a demon, but there was something amiss. The woman was unknowingly half angel, half human, and the angel gene was dormant in her, so she had no wings. So, the demon she gave birth to was a powerful hybrid, who will one day be ruler of hell. 50% demon, 50% fallen angel. The human gene was so tiny compared to fallen angel and demon, that it remained dormant, except for creating a personality for Malphas: intelligent, cunning, and smooth.

"Comforting Ivy." William says, causing Sebastian to raise a brow. Did something strike a chord in Ivy? "What are you doing, demon?"

"None of your business. just know that I'll be out of your hair soon." Sebastian says with a smirk, turning to leave the tent.

"Don't eat the souls." Will warns, and Sebastian smiles evilly, revealing pointed teeth.

"Sure." He says, before leaving.

Sebastian proceeded to leave, and William falls asleep, and Ivy wakes up about an hour later.

(back to 1st)

Rolling off Will's lap to not wake him up, I crack my back, sighing in satisfaction at the glorious sound. Cracking my toes and my fingers, I note how stiff I feel.

Must be because of the position I fell in...I should take a walk, and I can make some hot chocolate or something in the kitchen!

I put on a pair of black gloves and my grey trenchcoat, and I head out the tent flaps, and walk around the perimeter of the tents, looking up at the stars above us.

"Violet, wha' 'er ya doin' out 'ere?" Joker's voice asks suddenly from behind me, and I jump slightly. "Joker! Don't scare me like that!" I say with a laugh, "I fell asleep in an awkward position and woke up really stiff, so I went on a walk to loosen up." I say, and he lightly laughs.

"Sorry fer scarin' ya." He says, scratching the back of his neck with his skeletal neck. "Ya did a really good performance today, I was astounded that ya could do somethin' like tha'."

"Thanks," I say, as we walk the perimeter together. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" I ask, as we both turn our heads to the sky, looking at the stars that glistened on the midnight blue sky.

"Yeah..." He says, and I quirk a brow. "You might find it a bit odd that I say this, it's funny how we look up at the stars and we talk about how beautiful they really are, even though they are already dead. They're just the projection of the star that's light years away."

"Wha' do ya' think tha' means?" Joker asks, and I look away from the stars at him.

"I think it means that after you're gone, you'll still be remembered." I say, and he looks away from the stars at me. "I like the thought o' that." Joker says, a small, heartfelt expression on face.

They both turned back to the stars, and when they looked at the stars, they were looking at the past. And they both were the future. They were just memories, but beautiful memories they were.

"Ya know, though me soul migh' rest in darkness,'un day it will rise in perfect light; for I 'ave loved thee stars too fondlee to be fearful of the night." He says, gazing at the stars.

Joker must be talking about how he kidnapped the children! And then for rising, it's because he loves the stars...AKA the circus members (his accomplices) and that's how he makes it through...

Gah! I'll be getting emotional now, since he'll die in a day or so!

Or... I can save him.

"Joker, please, listen to me, and listen well." I say, looking at him. "Yea?"

"What if I told you...I could see into the future." I say, and his eyes widen. "Ya can?! Why is this not your circus ac'?"

"It's nothing like that, it's just dreams. I don't control them, it just happens, and they've always been correct, but...last night, I had a dream about you." I lie, and his eyes widen. "Wha' happens?"

"You die." I say bluntly, "You die protecting a vile man."

"But why?" He says, breathless at my words.

"Because of false love, a false truth. Death is death, Joker, there's no turning back." I say, and his eyes widen at the conception of that.

"Does...does the man live?" He asks. "No, he dies after you die, so you're death was useless, it technically caused more agony than necessary." I say, and he inhales in sharply.

"I can't believe this, please don't tell me ya' speakin' the truth." Joker says, and I look at him in his fear-stricken eyes.

It's technically a half-lie, since I can't see into the future, since I AM the future.

"I don't lie, Joker. Now, I will tell you how to escape this death, so please, listen to me." I say, and he thinks, before nodding.

"Tell me what I need to do."

"You need to flee, basically, and take all the members involved in the child-kidnappings with you." I say, and his eyes widen. "Ya...kno'?"

"Yes, I know. Take them, and don't tell your father, or else everything will fall. Don't tell Doc, only tell the first-tiers. Than, you travel to America, and start a new circus under a new name. Don't let anyone know you're going." I say, and his eyes widen.

"Why take onlee the firs' tiers?" He asks. "They die too, but a more painful death." I say, and his eyes widen.

"Alrigh', I'll make for arrangements righ' away." He says, "Thank you, Ivy."

Ivy...not Violet.

I enjoy that, "Thanks Joker. Please, also change you're stage names and looks up slightly, so no one suspects." I say, standing on my tip-toes as I leave a peck on his forehead, before we split ways forever; him to the first tier tents, and me to find the makeshift kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

Rows upon rows of identical tents, and I believe I found the right. Poking my head through the tent, I stumble across a smirking expression, making...making banana splits with Beast.

And not the food kind. This kind was with two ice cream scoops, one large banana, a cherry, and a flushed Beast.

My poor, virgin eyes!

This made me mad, the sight of the two. I pull my head from the tent, storming away angrily.

This wasn't love, nor a temporary love. This wasn't any form of love! When I wanted to do the do, I want it to be with someone I love, someone I experience a connection with, even for only a small amount of time. I don't care if people do it when they're married, dating, or only just met.

They had a connection, even if only for a moment. But, only now in this time period had I realized this wasn't love nor lust between Sebastian and Beast, but it was a lie. It was an intricate lie, entangling Beast to get information. This was not love! This was dirtying the name of love!

Frustrated, I rush back to my tent, seeing William still asleep. I take off my shoes, hopping up to the top bunk, and screaming lightly into my pillow, which completely muffled the sound.

* * *

"Listen, we gotta leave the circus," Joker says to the first tiers, "a prophet foretold we're in grea' danger!"

"We were told to go to the Phantomhive's Manor soon by father, and we're not going back on that. We listen to our dad, and that's how it goes." Beast says, putting her hands on her hips, though she hated to disagree with Joker. Dagger nodded alongside her, he went where Beast went. Beast had always put their father over Joker, though she loved him so.

And if Beast went with her father's orders, Dagger completed their father's orders with her.

"We're going with Father. We don't want to leave the circus at all," Wendy says, as Peter nods. "The circus is our everything, why would we leave that?" Peter continues, as the other first tiers nod, and Joker starts to get scared.

"Ya guys, do ya wish to pear-ish?" He says, and Jumbo crosses his big, meaty arms. "The future can change, besides, what about our prosthetics? You're telling us to leave without Doc."

"Yeah! Doc does so much for us!" Wendy says angrily, as the first-tiers step closer to Joker, and he steps back.

"Joker, I'll go with you," a quiet voice says, and all heads turn towards an un-makeuped Doll, who's looking directly at Joker. She had always thought of Joker as a big brother, and she wanted to go with him, even if it means leaving behind everyone else.

Joker sighed in relief, "Thank yeh, Doll. Please, e'ryone else, come wit me an' Doll to America! We'll star' a great circus!"

"Well, you do that, but we won't come with you." Beast says, tears coming to eyes, as she buries her head in the shoulder of the person closest to her, who happens to be Dagger. That sealed the deal for him, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, comforting Beast.

"Sorry, we aren't going." Wendy and Peter say, and Jumbo's face remained neutral. "I must watch after them now." he says, and instantly, 400 miles away at the Reaper's headquarters, a certain red-head reaper prepared to be at the Phantomhive Manor 2 days from now, preparing to take 6 people's cinematic records.

* * *

"Ivy, please, wake up." Sebastian says, as he lightly shakes me awake, but I was already awake, just pretending to sleep so he'd go away. I'm still ticked off at him for last night, but, of course, I don't visually show I'm upset. I keep it bottled up inside, and use it as energy throughout the week.

One time, when I got furiously mad, I went a month with 2 hours of sleep each night, and I burnt off 10 pounds because I was just a bundle of energy.

"I'm up. Go away." I say, putting the pillow over my head, and Sebastian sighs. "Today, we're leaving today to go to the Phantomhive Estate in London, than to the kidnapper's abode."

"Good for you, I'll see you later." I say, my voice muffled by the pillow. "Ivy, when we get to Phantomhive Estate, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Sebastian's hot chocolate sounded so good...but I shall not be swayed!

"No. I'll meet you guys there later." I say, causing Sebastian's eyes widen. She must be really set on staying for a bit longer.

"Ivy, we don't know if you'll be running off to somewhere, AGAIN, if I must add. Remember Sweden? The young master would really prefer that not to happen." Sebastian says smoothly.

"The brat can find a shortie and put a paper bag over her head, BAM-that's me." I say, and Sebastian snorts. "I'll expect you to be ready by the end of the hour." He says, before he leaves my tent, and I bolt upright in bed, blankets sliding off me to reveal that I was already dressed in a pair of black leggings, black combat boots and my signature trenchcoat.

Hopping off the top bunk, I mutter a 'bye' to Will, before I rush out the tent flaps, running toward the first tier area.

"Snake!" I call out, standing in front of his tent, and he steps out, a large boa strapped around his neck.

"Oh, hello to Webster too. Now, do you know if Joker is here?" I asked, and Snake shook his head. "He and Doll left, saying they had 'business' to take care of, and they might not be back for a while. They also packed all of their stuff... it was strange. Also, thank you for acknowledging me...says Webster." Snake says, and I sigh in relief.

Joker and Doll live to see another day!

Wait...what about the others?

"Snake and Webster, what about the other first-tier members?" I ask, and Snake thinks for a moment.

"I believe their father had assigned them something to do, along the lines of that, says Webster." Snake says, and I look down at my feet sadly.

They will die within the next 3 days, and I couldn't save them.

"Alright, thanks Snake, and Webster." I say, forcing a smile onto my face, as I walk forward, giving Snake a hug, which causes him to stiffen.

"Y-you're welcome," he says, wrapping his arms around me, "says Webster."

I pull from the hug, giving him another quick smile.

"See you around, Snake and his friends," I walk away from him, smile falling from my face.

"I see you're up, Ivy." Ciel says, stepping out from behind me, and I jump slightly. "What's with everyone scaring me?!" I ask, turning to see a fancily-dressed Ciel in his regular clothes.

"Sebastian has your items in the carriage, let's go." he says, grabbing my hand, and pulling me behind him. "Wha?" I ask, quickly walking to catch up with him, and I fall into pace with him, though he's still holding my hand.

We walk past my tent, and I see Will step out from the corner of my eye, wearing his regular suit. "Farewell, Willie! I'm really happy to have met you, so I hope you know that!" I shout out to him, waving my freehand to him. He looks at me, waving slightly with his hand, before he turns around, continuing on his own way.

"What did you do that for, Ivy?" Ciel asks, as we near the carriage, and I arch a brow in confusion. "Well, I say bye to my friends, especially if I won't see them for a while."

Ciel scoffs, as Sebastian opens the door to the carriage, and Ciel and I get in. "Who needs friends anyway, they're only a burden." he says, sitting on the cushioned seat of the carriage, and I sit down from across him.

"Um...aren't we friends, Ciel?" I ask, and his visible eye widens. "Oh, um, of cour-"

"Ciel, you can speak honestly. If you don't view us as friends, you can say that." I say, and he looks down at his feet.

"If anything, I'd like to be more than friends," he says, a blush creeping up his cheeks. My mouth opens in shock.

I can't believe this!

"You want us to be besties?! That's so cool Ciel~!" I say, and he snaps his head up, brow twitching.

"No! I'd like to court you!" He exclaims, and his eyes widen in shock at the words he said, before he covers his mouth with his hand, a blush turning his face red. The carriage starts moving, and I quiet, a slight blush on my cheeks.

Court...me?

"So, you say you have feelings for me, Ciel?" I ask quietly, and he nods.

"Yes, I've felt these for you ever since you've entered my life, the moment you looked at me with those lovely eyes, I swear I was already in love, though I didn't yet know it. When I'm with you, everything seems a little bit brighter, the world a tad less dreary. You're the vivid strokes of color on a black and white painting. At the beginning, I swear I had every intention of getting over you. But, it soon became evident that I had sunk deep. The thought of you drove me mad, I had no idea why you looped through my thoughts. For when I am with you, my only thoughts are of you. And when I am not, my thoughts are of how I wish I was with you. Hell, every night before I go to sleep, I shut my eyes, and I think of you. I dream of you. You're the only person I've been able to get close to for a long time...I just...I just want you to be mine, to always be by my side!" He exclaims, starting quietly out at first, before starting to sound more passionate, and he looks up at me with his bright blue eye. My heart pounds at his words, cheeks flushing pink,

Was this...was this the start of something?

"Ciel...love is friendship that has caught fire, and burns brightly. If you don't even consider me a friend, what am I to you? Speak honestly." I say, looking him in the eye.

"An objective." He says, proudly. "And I always achieve my objectives."

"The word 'object' is in the word 'objective', which makes me seem like some trophy that will be yours if you win my heart. Ciel, I am not one to be easily swayed. I think it's great how you confessed your feelings to me, I love your confidence, but I don't know if I can return your feelings currently." I reply honestly, and he sighs.

"I was expecting that answer, that's why I'll be making you a promise." He says, "I will make you mine one day, and you will love me, one way or another. I will be attempting to court you, and that's how it shall work, and we shall be together until Sebastian eats my soul."

"Well, Ciel, I wish you luck in that, but as I have said my heart is not easily swayed." I say honestly, leaning forward. "For I have not fallen for a long time."

"Well I guess I'll have to trip you then."

"We are here," Sebastian interrupts from outside the carriage, as it pulls to a stop. Sebastian opens the door for us, and I step out, looking at the large estate before me. I haven't been here since the Jack the Ripper case, and I had dealt with a rather large confession back then too on the carriage ride there.

Oh god, Ciel liked me, and was going to attempt to court me? All the fangirls would be so jealous to be in my position, and I admit I used to like Ciel when I was reading chapters 1-30 in the manga, but I didn't know him personally. All I knew was his plot line, I didn't know how controlling he could be.

"Ivy!" Soma says, rushing out of the Estate's doors, enveloping me in a large hug. "Oh, hey Soma!" I say, hugging him back, as he picks me up, spinning me around.

"Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!" He says, spinning me at high speeds. Soma was around 5'11", and he could easily pick me up.

"SooOoOOOma!" I say, and he sets me down. "Where were you guys?! I have not heard from Ciel for a few days! All I received from you was the tickets to a circus!"

"Oh, we were performing at the circus." I say, and he tears up. "I missed your guys performances, please forgive me!"

"Do not fret, Prince Soma." Sebastian says, standing beside me, as he puts his hand on my shoulder. Odd, but I don't mind. "It was just Ivy who performed, and it was a wonderful performance, Ivy, if I do say so myself."

I blush lightly at his compliment. "Thanks Seb! Besides, Soma, we came here to visit you and Agni, so don't worry." I say cheerfully, and Agni pops his head out of the door.

"I heard my name from Ivy's lips!" He exclaims, running out of the door, but in his excited-ness, he slips on a patch of ice, tumbling onto a pile of snow.

"Agni!" I say with a light laugh, as I rush forward to help him, but I end up slipping on the ice patch too, landing in the soft snow next to Agni. "Oops!" I say with a laugh, and Agni chuckles along with me!"

"Oh no! Agni and Ivy, I shall save you!"Soma says, running forward, but he ends up slipping into the snow with us, shoveling snow into his mouth. I see him pull his head out of the snow, a frantic look on his face.

"Esth en mthy mouf!" He says, mouth full of snow, and I laugh at the predicament, a small snort in my laugh, as I roll off the snow pile onto the regular snow, laughing hard. Sebastian and Ciel just watched on, confused expressions on face.

"That is hilarious! Forgive me, Prince Soma, but this is too funny!" Agni says, salty tears streaming down his face.

"...I'll prepare tea and a hot chocolate." Sebastian says, walking inside.

* * *

"Ivy, it is time for us to leave." Sebastian says about 4 hours later around 4 o'clock, and I sigh, putting on my black coat.

"Why are you wearing your black coat instead of you gray trenchcoat, Ivy?" He asks, as I lace my black boots. "Because, we're going to a funeral. It's only right to be respectful."

"I suppose that's a good reason, but why do you do it now, instead of all the other times where death is involved?" Sebastian asks, and I look up at him. "Because, these children we are rescuing are innocents. And I have a feeling that not all of them will last the night." Turning from him, I step forward to the door, opening it, and walking towards the carriage, where Ciel and I quietly ride to the Baron's mansion.

"This is his mansion?" Ciel asks, as we hop out of the carriage, and Sebastian nods. "Yes, I'm not an idiotic butler who leads their small master and lovely ladies to false mansions." Sebastian replies snarkily, and Ciel and my eyes widen at Sass-bastian's comment. He's never done this before!

"What was that, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, and Sebastian gives him his close-eyed grin. "I'm only confirming your question, young master."

We walk to the door, and knock on it, to reveal a small child, wearing a maid's outfit. Her brown eyes were empty and dull, sending shivers down my eyes. Quietly, she turns from us, and I sigh in relief. Joker was supposed to greet us, but he left with Doll.

We enter in a large room with a dome roof, with doll parts hanging from threads around the room. Legs in cages, hands on the chandelier, heads strewn on the floor, if I had not seen it before, I would have been scared more than I was currently.

"This is...!" Ciel starts, as the girl tugs on Ciel's cloak. He looks at her, as she turns from him, turning to the staircase, leading us upwards, causing the floorboards to groan.

The child leads us to a large door, and creaks it open to reveal a lavish dining room, with black and white flooring, a large table, and 2 chandeliers.

Ciel sits down in a chair, and I sit across from him, while Sebastian stands in between both of us, and a creaky-wheel sound groans from the opposite door, as it creaks open to reveal the horrible man himself, pushed by his kidnapped child servants. "Ah! You came to see me, Earl Phantomhive. It's like a dream, to have you so close to me!" He was bandaged like a mummy, only revealing one eye, as he wore a black pants, a grey tuxedo, with a white bowtie and rose on it.

"Though, I feel so ashamed to meet you today, looking this way." he says, looking down, embarrassed. My face flushes, what a child perv!

"You are Baron Gelwin?" Ciel asks, and Gory Gelwin looks up. "That's right! But, no need to be so formal, as long as it's from you." he says, and Ciel slightly shudders.

"Now, let us feast!" Baron Bastard says, clapping his hands, as children dressed as maids and chefs appear, placing food on the table. "How about wine from 1875? It's from the year you were born! I might sound as though I'm showing off a bit, but I'm so excited!" Baron says, gesturing to the wine, which a child pours in a glass for Ciel and I. I ignore the wine, as I don't drink, and Sebastian takes a sip of Ciel's wine.

My jaw drops slightly in realization: Baron Gelwin is the ultimate fangirl. Grell seems like a mere peasant compared to the Baron.

"It does not seem to contain poison," Sebastian says, setting it down, and Ciel's brow twitches. "I have no wish of touching food served by a rat, so there is no need to taste for poison. Moreover, those children, it looks like there are more victims who were not included in the police info." Ciel says, as Baron places large slabs of food onto his plate.

"Children, prepare for 'the entertainment', please." Baron Bastard says, grinding crabs between his teeth, looking like a starved animal.

"No need for entertainment, please." I say quietly, causing all eyes to turn towards me. "Ah! Isn't it the famous Ivy Adams, American Extraordinaire who's recently been spotted with Ciel Phantomhive? Exotic beauty, intelligence, and a sharp tongue, with her trademark purple hair in two buns, it seems I have the complete set of Ciel's companions here today! I must entertain all of you, so the show may now start!" Gory Gelwin says, and the curtain rises, showing children wearing outfits and a variation of masks.

I watch as a child starts walking the tightrope without a lifeline, and with a single step she falls off, crashing to the ground in a bloody heap in a crunch of bones. Ciel's mouth opens in shock, as Sebastian looks disgusted, while the Baron laughs. I close my eyes, turning from the table, as the salty, metallic smell of blood rises.

"Ooh! Ooh! Next is the wild-animal tamer!" Baron Gelwin says, as a little boy with a whip stares down a lion, who quickly bites him, killing him instantly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Baron says, as I look in between my fingers, and I see William standing there, peeking through the cinematic records. He looks at me, and puts his fingers to his lips, and I realize I'm the only one who can see him.

Why am I the only one, though? Sebastian and Ciel can regularly see reapers/

'Make it stop, please...' I mouth to Will, and he sighs. 'It'll be over soon, do not worry, Ivy.' he says, and I close my eyes again, calming my ragged breathing.

"Next is the knife thrower!" The Baron says, as a child throws a knife at another child chained as a crucifix.

"Stop! Please!" I beg, "I can't watch this anymore!"

Sebastian rushes forward, stopping the knife between 2 fingers right before the child's forehead. "Ellery Nickson," Sebastian pulls away her mask. "There is no mistake, as you expected, young master. Kidnapped children are put into the show without training."

Baron appears nervous, "Sorry, so you don't like this method?"

"I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal..." Ciel starts, rising from the table.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Baron asks nervously.

"This is enough to report to the Queen. Vulgar, Ugly, Perverted, you are the Lowest Form of Human Life. This is what I, the Watchdog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!" Ciel says, stepping forward, pressing his gun to a nervous Gelwin's temple.

"Gelwin. Where are the kidnapped children." I say, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "AH, you want to meet the children? They are in the basement, I'll take you all right away." Gelwin says, unfazed, as he wheels his wheelchair in the direction of the basement. "I have something to show Ciel anyway."

He takes us to the basement, proudly opening the door to reveal a satanic circle, with cages surrounding it and an altar. It was similar to the scene I found in Sweden, except instead of cages it was tied-together bodies, no bleachers, and more candles.

The feeling of death hung heavy in both places, though.

Ciel pales, looking at the scene in front of him, frozen in memories. "It took me 3 years to prepare it, so, let's redo it, Earl Phantomhive. Just like that day 3 years ago!"

"Screw off you delusional fucktard! I hope there is an infinite set of staircases in hell that you fall down for eternity!" I exclaim, taking his wheelchair and pushing him out of it, sending him flying down the staircase.

Ciel and Sebastian were both shocked at the action that Ivy had done, as she did not seem like the person to do that without even blinking, and when they turn back to her, her face was neutral.

I had gotten into murder mode.

"He should have built a wheelchair accessible ramp, that dumb fuck." I say, as the bloodied Baron tumbles down the staircase laughing, and falls in a crumpled heap at the bottom, eyes wide, smile falling off his face, as Ciel steps down the staircase, sending eerie clacks until he puts his foot on the Baron's head.

"Die, you scum. " he says, pulling out his gun, "any last words?"

"My circus children are paying a visit to your manor tonight. Ha! Ha! Ha!" The Baron sputters, coughing out blood, and Ciel quickly shoots him, ending it all.

The ringing of the gun no longer phases me, as I watch Ciel pocket the gun.

"Elizabeth is staying, she won't be able to protect herself. Damn!" Ciel says, and I shake my head, crossing my arms. "You servants are highly capable, don't worry."

"How are you not phased by any of this, Ivy?" Sebastian asks, "You didn't seem scared or angry when you pushed him down the stairs."

"I am phased, actually. I never enjoy killing others, for me, it is a duty of protection. I protect others by killing those who cause harm, so I'd never murder anyone for my own personal, selfish needs." I say, looking away from the Baron's body. "And I wasn't scared or angry when I pushed him down the stairs, I was honest."

The doors open, and there sat Doc in his wheelchair.

"Huh? Black, Smile and Violet...ah, I see." He says, before standing up, "The Queen's watch dog has arrived."

Ciel's eye widens, "Your legs..."

"I wanted to seem harmless and unsuspicious by not being able to walk. Ah! Baron Gelwin!" Doc McAsshole says, rushing towards us, and we step aside as he examines the body.

"How awful, and I had finally met a patron who understood my ideals."

"Ideals?" Sebastian asks, confused.

"Yes, for a long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all of my research I was able to make the finest materials possible! It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something no one has ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

"Yes, your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like chinese-made bone porcelain tableware." Sebastian notes thoughtfully.

"Ah Black, you understand the beauty?! But, I'm really sorry! Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

"He uses human bones, and he takes the children's bodies, cuts 'em open, and uses the bones for his limbs." I say quietly, and Ciel's eyes widen. "No...way..." he says breathlessly.

"Ah! Not only pretty, but smart too! This way, we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't ya think it's the best recycling method ever?" Doc says, dragging a little girl with blonde hair out of the cage.

"But, the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation, and he sponsored me with an abundance of materials, and money. He was the best patron possible. Don't you think it's normal to need the best material for the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice." He hauls the body onto the table, and Ciel's eye widens.

"A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't?" Doc says, lifting his knife to strike the little girl, as Ciel experiences overpowering flashbacks, and Sebastian turns to help a traumatized Ciel.

Rushing forward, I tackle Doc, sending him flying to the floor, scattering his knife feet away from us, and I lean my lips to his ear. "You're right, we are all animals, Doc. But some of us are more animal then others, more of an untameable savage. And because of this, these animals are split into two categories. The first category is the lunatics, the ones with unjust, crazy, yet intelligent ideas ahead of their time, while the second category takes care of those animals to stay on top." I whisper, a look of fear coming on his face. "Guess what group you're in?"

I lean my head back, before grabbing his hair, and turning my head away to look at the ceiling, as I bash his head against the cement, killing him instantly. Whispering a quick prayer, I get out of the straddling position I was in, looking at my bloodstained hands.

"Ivy, your hands are bloodied. Please, let me help," Sebastian says, stepping forward with a handkerchief, dabbing with the handkerchief lightly, as if he pushes too hard my hands would shatter.

Another man killed, another day lived.

It's a dog eat dog world, and I have been in the second category for a long, long time.

"Burn it. Burn it all." Ciel says, a dark, scary look on face.

"Burn it? However, young master, if I recall correctly from Her Maje-"

"They're all vegetables now." I say, looking at the children. "They all have been so traumatized, there's no going back. Just look at how they blankly stare off, the Baron did something cruel to them."

"I suppose," Sebastian says, removing his glove. "Wait, Sebastian, this shall take a moment only." I say, as I reach into my bag, pulling out a bouquet of white lilies, mixed with purple violets. I step towards the altar where the child lay, and I placed the bouquet on her chest, taking my fingers, and closing her eyes.

"Let's go," I say quietly, as Sebastian walks towards me, and picks me up bridal style, with Ciel riding him piggy back. I bury my face into his suit, as he lights the mansion on fire, and we quickly leave. I fall asleep, tears wetting my eyes that drip onto Sebastian's suit, but he makes no comment, and let me drift off.

February 9th, 1888 was truly a dark day, for thousands of miles away on a ship destined for America, the escaping Doll and Joker had been killed by pirates who had raided their ship for treasure. They died protecting a mother and their child, who survived by escaping on a life boat.

Though they tried to escape death, they never truly did, they were just killed for a more heroic reason than protecting a vile, old pervert. And, Ivy Adams never found out they had died. She thought they lived their life peacefully in America. And, meanwhile at the Phantomhive Manor, the rest of the circus members had been killed by the servants, who protected their home with great pride.

* * *

As we prepare to board the train, a little girl approaches a party of 3 finely dressed people.

"Mister, would you like an orange? It's one penny," she says, holding out an orange in her hand to Ciel. Ciel looks out of the corner to his eye at Sebastian.

"Buy it." Ciel says plainly, getting on the train, as the girl smiles brightly. "Thank you so much! May God's blessing be with you on your journey!" She says, giving Sebastian the orange, who smiles at her, boarding the train.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a handful of pennies, and a tissue, wrapping the pennies in there. Approaching the girl, I give her a small smile.

"Here you go," I say, putting the tissue in her basket. She looks up at me confused, "What's in there, Miss?"

"You'll see," I say with a wink, "I'd buy an orange, but I'm allergic to them, so keep that as my sorry."

I'm honestly not allergic to oranges, but I want her to have more money if she sells it to other people. That way, if she uses all the money I gave her, at least she'll have more oranges. She nods in thanks, "Bless you!" She calls out, as I get on the train, walking to the First Class area.

"What did you give to the young girl?" Ciel asks intrigued, as I sit down across from him and Sebastian on the plush bench. "A small thing, it's sad how much we take for granted. Pennies for dollars, dollars for checks, checks for pennies, and the process restarts. Do you ever forget of how wealthy you are and spend all the money you have?" I ask, and his eye widens slightly, before he sighs, looking downwards.

"Possibly, but isn't every nobleman like this?" He asks, taking a bite from the orange slice. I look out the window as we move from our station.

Was this how every nobleman is? Hell, is this how most humans live?

* * *

"Renbon workhouse?" An old man in a cap asks, as Ciel questions him.

"Yes sir, can you let us ride until we get there?" I ask, and he smiles. "Sure, since it's on my way I don't really mind. Can you tell me what business you have down there?" He asks, as Sebastian gives him a close-eyed smile, placing something in the old man's hand.

"Just a few little things." Sebastian says, as the old man nods, and Ciel sits on the back of the cart, hay squashed under his cute lil' butt.

"Ivy, sit with m-"

"Yay!" I exclaim, ripping aside my skirt to reveal a pair of athletic shorts and black tennis shoes. "I'm going to run there, see you guys there!" Cheerfully running away, my short legs practically jump at every step, extending myself further and further. Though I was small, my powerful leg muscles can carry me for a while...

Running up the hill, I come across the devastated workhouse, the smile falling off my face.

...

It was in ruins.

Hair poofing out of the buns from shifting while I was running, I untie the space-bun ribbons, letting my curly hair blow behind me in the wind, a neutral look on face.

I could run away right now...make history away from the Phantomhive's name. All I have to do is run down the other side of the hill...

Eyes catching an abandoned bench, I walk over to it, sitting down on the wood. It was the only thing untouched by age, it looked perfectly pristine and new...

This was Joker and Beast's bench (chp 36, pg 19, you can see their bench), and it had a small patch of green grass by it.

Sitting on the grass by the bench, I rest my hand on the bench, rubbing it slightly.

"Joker, please be okay... I hope... you can live the life you want to..." I say, resting my head on the bench looking up at the light blue sky. Clouds lazily swim by, as a breeze blows by. From nearby, I hear a mad laugh and I close my eyes.

Ciel, I hope I can still save you. It's too late for your soul, but I hope for your sanity.

* * *

"We're ba~ack!" I exclaim, as the servants hug me outside a ruined mansion.

"Welcome back Ivy and young master!" They exclaim, hugging me tightly. "I missed you guys too, but we were gone less than a week!" I say with a laugh, as they pull away from the hug, met by Sebastian's glare.

"I'm sure I've said this before, but, you are to perform the job presented to you as quietly as a shadow. That's what servants are. How many times do I have to spell out Q-U-I-E-T-L-Y before you idiots understand the meaning?" Sebastian asks, as the servants quiver. "S-Sorry!" They exclaim, tears running down face as Bard lights his cigarette and I slap it out of his hand.

"Wha' was that for?" he asks, and I furrow my brows at him. "That's rat poison, you'll get cancer and die from it! Every cigarette takes away 11 minutes of your life."

"Why haven't ya stopped me before?" He asks, and I frown. "Because you never lit one! Stupid!" I say, lightly bonking him on the head.

I've always hated cigarettes with a passion, ever since Michael...

No, it's no use to think of him, not any longer. I feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks at the thought of him, and I lightly hit my cheeks, smacking my mind out of the thoughts of him.

"In any case, you three clean up the things that are scattered about. Tanaka will be just fine as usual." Sebastian says with a sigh, picking up a long, red strand of hair with a sigh.

Fangrell hair. "Well, everyone best be busy today. So, please don't worry about anything else, just devote your time to cleaning." Sebastian says, as Lizzy runs out the door.

"Sebastian, it's not there! It's not there!"

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry, because of the servants' clumsiness, the young master's wardrobe room was damaged also. Right now, we only have the few suits that we brought back from London. Ivy's wardrobe is fine, though." Sebastian says, and I sigh in relief.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Lizzy asks, "I wanted to get dressed up and go out for a boat ride with Ivy and Ciel today..." she says sadly, and I walk towards her, putting my hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Don't worry! I was planning on baking something today, so you can help me!" I say cheerfully, and she gives a bright smile. "Yay! You're like a cute, lil' sister, Ivy!" She says, and I arch a brow.

"Little?" I ask, and she frowns. "You're 15, right?" She asks, and I nod. "Yeah, my birthday is in a month or so, and I'm turning 16."

"Well, I'm 16!" She says with a bright smile, "Though, I turned 16 only a few months ago, so I'm only slightly older than you."

My jaw drops, I had forgotten she was older than Ciel, but I never expected her to be older than me!

"Speaking of making things, if there are no clothes, we can just make some!" Lizzy says, clapping her hands together excitedly, and we all sweat drop.

"Yes, that's why after the repai-" Sebastian starts, "At the end of March there's Easter too, so it's a really good time. Ciel, Ivy, let's do it!" Lizzy says, cutting Sebastian off, and his brow twitches.

"I'll call in the tailor," I say, excited to leave the room, and I make my way down to the telephone room.

Oh, I can't wait to see Miss Nina again! I need her to make me some new bras, and a new uniform for my...business. My jacket is getting too small, my pants too low...

"Ga va?" Miss Nina asks about 20 minutes later, arriving at the door. "Miss Nina, the tailor who indicates the seasons, has arrived!" Mey-Rin calls out, and I laugh as Miss Nina tackles her in hugs and kisses.

"I missed you Mey-Rin! Might my maid costume have come in handy this time?" Miss Nina strokes a blushing Mey-Rin's leg.

"Oh, and Ivy Adams! How has my outfits suited you?" Miss Nina asks, running towards me, kissing my cheeks and touching the fabric of the plain grey dress I was wearing today,

"Wonderfully, and I have some new suggestions for other clothing I require, if that works with you?" I ask, and she nods furiously. "Darling, your fashion style is amazing! Of course I'll listen to your suggestions."

"Hello!" Finny says, and Bard gives out a simple "yo," and Miss Nina turns serious.

She dislikes people over 15, but why does she like Elizabeth than?

Oh...she said I looked younger than 15, as long as you look under that's fine by her. Finny was 16 and Bard was 36.

"We'll take you to the Earl," I say, and Mey-Rin and I escort her to the parlor.

Miss Nina exchanges greetings with Lizzy, before she rips aside her skirt, revealing shorts and garters underneath with knee-high boots.

"I will tailor the best dresses possible, inspired by the very latest trends!" She says, and Lizzy turns pink. "Nina! Kya! Showing your legs like that is very unladylike!"

"Lizzy." I say, and she turns towards me. "Thank god you and I are ladylik-" Lizzy starts, and I rip aside my skirt to reveal pink booty shorts, knee-high blue socks with bananas on them, and a pair of birkenstocks with hedgehog socks.

"Kya! Not you too Ivy!" Lizzy exclaims, covering her eyes, and I laugh lightly, as Ciel blushes and Sebastian un-noticeably looks at my ass (A/N-though it's phrased oddly, this means that Sebastian was looking at DAT ASS but no one noticed, not even Ivy.)

"A lady! That kind of thinking is from the stone ages! These clothes were designed on emphasis on moving easily, paying respect to the active woman, Mrs. Bloomer endorsed! Women who discard restrictive customs are much more free. It's the same with clothes, Greek and Japanese style clothes that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on." She narrates, putting her arm on my shoulder. "For example, Ivy here can move more comfortably like this, with free pants and a looser shirt! And not to mention not having a corset!" She says, grabbing the cloth, and ripping aside my shirt.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that." I say, not really surprised, as I'm left standing in my bra and shorts. Today's bra is one that matches my fabulous socks. Lizzie's face turns red, and she turns away, Mey-Rin's, Balrdoy's, and Finnian's noses start to bleed, Ciel blushes furiously but does not turn away, and Sebastian smirks slightly, though he notices the scars still lining her body, and intense, unfeminine bulging muscles on her torso and arms. Heck, he could see her muscles bulging on her legs!

"Put on something!" Lizzy says, throwing a blanket at me, and I wrap it around myself. "Ooh, this blanket is fluffy." I say, and everyone sweat drops, save for Miss Nina.

"Measurement time!"

Miss Nina measures Ciel and Elizabeth, then turns to me, and I let her measure me.

"Oh, Ivy! You've grown an inch since I last saw you! You're now 5'1"!" She exclaims, and my jaw drops. "Yay! I grew, I grew~!" I sing, doing a little dance.

"And you're chest has increased in size, going from a 32DD to a 32DDD!" She exclaims, and my jaw drops again. "Wha~?" I ask, and Lizzy gropes her own boobs. "No fair! I'm only a 30B!"

"I've got it! The spring of my imagination is overflowing" She exclaims. "The Easter outfit of Ivy will be a silver dress of silk shantung, it will look more mature with a black ribbon and tassles. Her hat will be decorated with daffodils and purple ribbons!"

"Hey Miss Nina, can you recreate an outfit for me please?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"What did you wish for, Ivy?" She asks, and I smile.

"Can I have something like this?" I ask, passing her my bag, and she opens it to see my bomber's jacket, sports bra like shirt, and my pants. She waves me off, and I leave the room.

* * *

2 hours later, she hands me a pile of clothing. "I remade the outfit you gave me to your newest measurements, but I changed up the color scheme a bit. Now, it's a dark grey jacket with purple lining, and a longer black shirt. The pants are the same purple color, and they're stretchier." She says, and I smile. "Bless you, Miss Nina. Thank you!" I say, and she nods.

"No problem, I had Mey-Rin bring everything else to your room. I'm off now, I have to go dress an all boys' church choir!" She says with a squeal, waving towards me as she runs out and into a carriage.

With a sigh, I make my way to my room, opening the door to find everything as it was left, with a package on my bed...and a letter on my dresser?

Walking over to it, I open it to see a cursive letter with large, dramatic swoops and written in red ink.

 _Ivy Adams, I have recently visited a woman called Conall Taylor, who seems to be a relative to you. If you wish to visit her, here is her address in Dunton, she runs a smelly cow farm. You can visit or whatever, but she's a witch, and you might be a witch? I don't know, and I don't care. Your decision or whatevs. Tell Sebby I said hi! -Miss Grell Sutcliff/Mrs. Grell Michaelis._

Wow, Grell's really nice for doing that. He,no, she really can be nice when they feel like it. Dunton is a few days away...and I didn't really like the Murder Arc...but I did want to meet Arthur...

Ack! I'll leave for Dunton after I finish the upcoming arc. I take the letter, and put it in my desk drawer.

Today was February 10th...February 19th was Michael's birthday...

Gah! Why is Michael suddenly in my thoughts. Wrapping my arms around myself, I remember how his lips felt on mine, how he gave me warm embraces, how he slyly tried to hold my hand.

The butterfly kisses, trips to the ocean...

I hate the ocean, because of Michael.

No, not hate.

Fear, I have a fear of the ocean. Sure, I loved going to the beach and building sand castles, and I could ride boats just fine, but swimming in the ocean...

No, that wasn't possible for me. Big no-no, just the thought of swimming in that...that blasted thing, I would rather sky-dive into the desert than swim in the ocean.

Shaking myself out of those fearful thoughts, I undo my hair, and look into the mirror. I hadn't really gazed into the mirror more than split second when I do my hair or brush my teeth, and I guess I've grown a bit, and my features have slightly sharpened, and though I still have baby face, my jaw line is less soft now. My hair is now down to my shoulder, and the purple dye is beginning to fade. I pull out my tweezer and start plucking the middle of my eyebrows so I don't have a unibrow, and I wipe my face with anti-acne stuff.

I haven't used my beauty products for a while...this is a bit odd. Pulling out a random bottle of nail polish from my bag-of-wonders in my closet, I look at it closely.

Black. Eh, black is one of my favorite colors anyway.

Right next to...you guessed it. Peach. Though, the color didn't look good on me, so I never wore it, but it was a lovely color! Pulling out my glossy topcoat (taco), I see something next to where it was...

Wait...is that my iPod touch? I had forgotten I owned that! Pulling it out, I saw the battery was still at 100%...probably because I haven't updated it to iOS 10 yet. I had no reception, obviously, but I went to my pirated music app, and put it on shuffle.

"Oh yeeeeeah! This is my jam!" I say, as the song starts playing, and I walk to my balcony, shaking my nail polish bottle and my groove thang.

 _"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_  
 _I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_  
 _'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,_

 _That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone_

 _But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

 _Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of_  
 _You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking_  
 _Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk_  
 _I really hate to trip but I gotta loc_  
 _As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool_

 _I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like_

 _On my knees in the night saying prayers in the streetlight,"_ I rap alongside Coolio, as I sit criss-cross applesauce on the balcony's floor, bottle of nail polish next to me. I finish painting my left hand, and I move onto my right.

Unknown to Ivy, Sebastian had stopped in front of her door, and peaked his head in to see her, and was wondering what on Earth she was doing.

 _"Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise,"_ I lightly sing the high part, since I was never one to be a belter. If I could relate to any singer, it would probably be Dodie Clark, since she really doesn't belt out her songs

 _"Look at the situation they got me facin'_  
 _I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets_

 **/you try to stop, but can't stop, can you? you'll never change/**  
 _So I gotta be down with the hood team_

 **/you didn't save them in time. those innocents died because of you/**

 _Too much television watching got me chasing dreams,"_ I swish both of my hands around in the air to match the tempo, when I'm really just drying my nails.  
 _"I'm an educated fool with money on my mind_  
 _Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye_  
 _I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger_

 **/you only know how to kill, don't you, Ivy?/**  
 _And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool_  
 _Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,_

 **/you're just a poison, a cancer. all you do is kill without thought. no sympathy/**  
 _I'm living life, do or die, what can I say_  
 _I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24_  
 _The way things are going I don't know..."_ I rap, pulling out the glossy topcoat, shaking it.

 **/is that why you killed Michael?/**

 _"Tell me why are we so blind to see_  
 _That the ones we hurt are you and me!"_ I crack open the topcoat, pulling it out, and pressing it to my thumb, swiping upwards.

 _"Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise,"_ I quickly swipe my left hand, awkwardly swishing it in the little tub of nail polish (A/N-I'm writing this at 1 AM. Tub? Jar? Who knows?/2? )

 **/you killed in the future, and you're killing in the past, and the now those children burned to death because of you, why did you not stop Ciel?/**

 _"Power and the money, money and the power_  
 _Minute after minute, hour after hour_

 **/you are an expert at this, is that all you can do? take the knife in each hand, and just kill/**  
 _Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking_  
 _What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'_  
 _They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me_  
 _If they can't understand it, how can they reach me_  
 _I guess they can't, I guess they won't_  
 _I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool."_ I finish, twisting both of the nail polish close, and I stand up, stumbling slightly, but I catch my balance.

 _"Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_  
 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise"_ I sing along softly, thrashing my arms to the beat along with my head, voice cracking somewhere along the lines.

 _Tell me why are we so blind to see_  
 _That the ones we hurt are you and me_  
 _Tell me why are we so blind to see_  
 _That the ones we hurt are you and me_ Coolio sings, as I stop singing I sit down on the balcony suddenly, and I stop laughing, a serious expression on face, pulling my knees up to me.

 **/you're useless, Taylor Taylor. you use a fake name to make yourself to hide your true identity, yet you are and will always be an emotionless being when you kill/**

I bring the palms of my hand, rubbing my temple. The voice...the voice of fear and doubt and anger, it creeps into my mind occasionally after I kill. It can happen whenever, and there's no way to stop it.

It'll go away later, but this was the guilt factor. The guilt of snuffing out a candle, someone's light, making it gone forever.

I put away the iPod touch and nail polish, before I crash to the bed, and fall asleep, hoping to rid myself of the voices.


	8. 8: Ivy and the Memoirs of Conall Taylor

A/n- This chapter will focus partially on Ivy, and partially on another OC who will have a MAJOR affect on the story. It will also explain some of the (fandmade) backstory, giving insights into characters.

Note- I read 'Claudia' as 'Cloudia', and kept the spelling as Cloudia. I didn't have enough time to go through the chapters to fix it, so it's remaining the same. Woo!

* * *

"Ciel, where is Ivy?" Prince Soma asks, looking at Ciel. "I have no idea, she usually is up by now..." Ciel wonders aloud, before he turns to Sebastian "Bring Ivy here."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian says, turning from the table to go bring a groggy-Ivy to the table. But, no such Ivy was in her room, or in the kitchen either. In fact, Sebastian could not find Ivy in any of her regular spots.

* * *

I was sitting in my newest-hideout, and it was great. I woke up at 1 AM, and had nothing else to do, so I wandered the mansion, and found a staircase leading up to one of the flat parts of the roof. So, naturally, I brought a bunch of chairs up the stairs, with cushions, a folding table, a chest (full of quilts) a beach chair, and a large umbrella. I was currently reading 'Looking Backward', and oh boy, was it ridiculous. This guy wakes up in the year 2000, which is the opposite of my situation, and nothing is accurate. I was also wearing a tie-tye purple shirt that was an XLL and was a dress on me, with spanx underneath.

But, of course, how was Victorian Era people supposed to know about the future? Through me?

Today was the 19th, and it was Michael's birthday. Well, it will be, but in the future. Michael...Michael had always been there for me at my school, though he was a year older, and we became a couple a couple years ago when I was 13 and he 14.

Like I said, I skipped a grade, and I was therefore mature for my age. We met through school, and immediately hit it off.

My heart still aches at the thought of him, but it's no use crying over spilled milk.

He's the reason why I'm still here today, though.

He saved my life, and when I tried to save his, it didn't work anymore. But, he still effects me every day, his words of wisdom leaving impact in my life.

Sighing, I turn my thoughts from Michael, as I turn the page in the book.

"Ivy~!" Sebastian's faint voice rings out over the grounds, and I peak over my book at the yard, seeing a wandering Sebastian standing there.

"Ivy~! Where are you?" He calls out, and I roll my eyes. Isn't he some all-powerful demon or something? Why can't he just teleport or something?

"I'm reading bird-brain!" I shout out, and his head snaps up to the roof, looking up at me in confusion.

Sebastian wondered how the hell she got up there, but sighed. "I'm coming up now." He shouts out, squatting slightly, before he jumps high into the air, landing in front of Ivy.

"Hello Sebas-chan, how are you?" I say, looking at how his hair falls perfectly into place, though he jumped up hundreds of feet.

Damn that demon-man!

Hey, that rhymed!

"Just dandy, Ivy. May I ask how you got up here?" He says politely, and I roll my eyes, jacking my thumb to the staircase where I came from.

"I couldn't sleep and wandered, found a staircase, than ended up here. You can drop the formalities, I know you want something." I say, putting a bookmark in my book, as Sebastian's trademark smirk falls off his face.

"The young master wants you, and ordered me to escort you to him." Sebastian says, and I huff. Ciel's been super clingy and possessive in the past week, and I don't like it one bit. That's why I built a me-space on the roof: to escape from Ciel!

"Tell him I went back to Sweden..." I grumble, and Sebastian arches a brow. "Do you not like the young master suddenly?"

"It's not that, but he's been super clingy and possessive suddenly! And he confessed to me, and I just...urgh!" I exclaim, leaning back onto my lawn chair. "Human emotion is odd, with emotions such as love," Sebastian says, and I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Can you not feel love, as a demon?" I ask, and he smirks. "I can feel all emotions, except love. The closest thing to your human emotion of 'love' is lust." he says giving me a pointed smirk.

"Interesting. Lust is a form of twisted love, but whatever you say Sebastian." I say, and he takes a step closer to my lawn chair.

"You know what I really lust for?" He asks, voice turning husky.

"What, Ciel's soul? "

"I just want that, no, I lust for something else..." he says, standing over my lawn chair now, putting his gloved hand on my thigh, sending shivers down my spine.

Why didn't I wear actual pants today?! Curse you for bad outfit choices, Author!

"Sebastian, what are you-" I say, as he leans forward, taking his free hand, placing his fingers to my lips.

"What if I said...that I lusted after you?" he says, and my cheeks flush, and I stick my tongue out, licking his finger, and he promptly pulls it away.

"Do not mess with me!" I blush, standing from my lawn chair, and I stand up on the lawn chair, giving Sebastian a slap with my book. His face shows the shock that I hit him. "I know you are a demon, and a mischievous one at that, but that does not mean you play with emotions of a friend!"

"Who said I was playing with your emotions?" He says with a smirk, looking down at me with a smirk. "What if I was being true?"

I scoff, this ass likes playing with my emotions! "You've never been true, Sebastian. Besides, you just said you cannot feel love."

He leans his face close to mine. "Prove it." He says, a smile on face and I look at him seriously.

"Your smiles, they're two dimensional. The way you smile is so empty, it's so void of emotion and useless. If a wind was suddenly to blow, the smile would blow off your face like a flimsy piece of paper." I say, and the smile falls off his face, leaving a neutral expression.

"Didn't you promise to make me do human things with enjoyment, Ivy?" He asks, "Human things are emotions, correct?"

"Human things are emotions and activities other than soul sucking, so yes." I say, and he smirks, lifting his finger, and tilting my chin to look up directly at his face.

"What better way of me learning your human enjoyment than you showing me?" He asks, leaning forward, and leaving a kiss on the corner of my lips with an icy feel. It was just a peck, but it felt like a lifetime of promises that Sebastian intended to keep. He pulled back, and my face tinted pink.

"Teach me, Ivy, teach me, a demon who only knows how to 'soul suck' this human enjoyment." he says, and I look up at him directly, focusing a challenging-look on my face.

"Sebastian, are you challenging me to something? You know I don't break promises." I say, and he lightly laughs, which seems more like a scoff.

"It's no challenge, I'm just _begging_ you to do this. Show me something worthy of enjoyment." he huskily demands, and I arch a brow.

"You seem to take pleasure in irking me, don't you?" I ask, and he smiles that fake smile I've grown to despise.

"On the contrary, I take pleasure in seeing your unique reactions." He says, leaning forward, brushing his icy lips by my ear. "And, I know that Ciel has confessed his emotions to you, and though he's my young master, I'm not willing to let go of such an interesting lady."

"Really now," I say, turning from him, stepping off the lawn chair, "why say this?"

"Maybe I should court you," he starts, waving his free hand around easy-breezy style, "after all, maybe I have feelings."

I snort, "'Feelings' my ass, don't even bother."

I look up to see his devilish pink eyes, and I look away from his eyes, keeping my gaze on his forehead. "You're a measly human, yet you deny me?"

"I am no measly human, for I am Ivy Adams. And, I've never planned on being a measly human." I say proudly, and in a split second, I'm being dangled over the Phantomhive's Manor roof, above the grounds. I look down, and see how high up, and I see I'm being held outward in Sebastian's hands.

"Any human is measly compared to me. I can easily snap your neck right now, and you'd be a dead Ivy Adams. Now, instead of the young brat, why don't you chose me? If you chose me, I'll make you into a creature like me, and we'll be together until the end of time. You will no longer be just Ivy Adams, a human who won't last a century, but an undying Ivy Adams, who witnesses history." he says, and I laugh slightly.

"Wow, you're throwing out your demon card? I must have really caught your interest, than. Once you figure me out, or even a slight fraction of me, you'll lose interest and trash me." I say with a laugh, looking at his neutral face.

"I would not do that, have trust."

"Trust? For a demon who was summoned by a bunch of cultists, than turned to the sacrifice, and how they trusted that won't happen? Ha!" I say, wiping a non-existent tear from my face. "I know basic demonology, and you've been known to deceive many."

"I would never," he says, but I know it's a double edged sword, a lie.

"Whatever, but a no is a no, Sebastian. I know you just want to see where my heart lies,and my heart only lies with myself." I say seriously, and something flickers in his eyes for a moment, before its gone.

"I can give you anything you wish, vast riches, beauty beyond measures. I can make all the men lust for your touch, I can make you a princess to a nation, as such the powers of a demon." Sebastian breathes out, and I arch a brow.

"Sebastian, I do not care for those things. The only thing I want is to keep going as I am, strong, brave, and confident. Beauty has no meaning to me-"

"Clearly..." Sebastian guffaws, and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, clearly. Vanity is worthless and stupid. As I was saying before a Vincent Phantomhive-look-a-like with no originality whatsoever interrupted me, with strength, courage and confidence, I can soar to great heights and achieve knowledge from my experiences."

"As a demon, you'd have an unlimited amount of time, you could see history go by, you could see the rise of nations and the crumbling of them, too. You can gain infinite knowledge...You'd never have to die," he says, and I laugh hard at that statement, and Sebastian looks at me with bewildered eyes.

The only sound you could hear was my laughter, and a small _whoosh_ of the wind, rustling my stray, but the wind dared not to touch the dark being.

"I...have never feared dying, Sebastian." I say, my laughs dying down. "In fact, I've been closer to it than most should have ever been with it by others hands and mine...so I'll let you in on a little secret." I smirk slightly.

"I don't care whether I'm dead or alive, anymore. The killer has to be dead already to kill, after all." I whisper, as his eyes widen, grip loosening slightly in surprise at my words, and all I have to do is twist slightly, and I'm free of his grip, and free falling.

I see his face turn to one of shock, as he looks over the edge at me falling, at my curly hair being undone of the loose ribbons, letting my curls fall about my face. I smile, before I realize.

I'm going to die, all because I wanted a dramatic exit!

Wait...I wouldn't die with the reaper's curse...but that means I'd be paralyzed for the rest of eternity!

I close my eyes, waiting to hit the concrete, but I land in someone's arms, and I open my eyes to see a serious looking Sebastian.

"Why, you could have died if I did not catch you!" He says in mock-surprise, and I roll my eyes, and Sebastian tilts my head to face him.

"How about a reward for my help?" he asks with a smirk, quickly planting his lips on mine, feeling like an icy eyes widen, as I push him off me.

I haven't...

"How dare you!" I exclaim, wiping my lips with the back of my hand, as I get out of his arms, an agitated look on face. "You're words are vile, sarcastic, sharp and twisted. I feel as if I'm in a pool of glass shards and boogers when you speak. You're just a sad-excuse of a fuck boy, you Vogue trash!"

Sebastian chuckles, not taking me serious. He probably thought of me as a child, and my eyebrow twitches, and I puff out my cheeks.

"I hope Edward Scissorhands gives you a handjob!" I say, stomping on his foot with all my might, and I turn around, walking back to the mansion, leaving a stunned Sebastian in my wake.

I grumble, what an asshole demon, playing with my emotions like that! Spewing lies like a volcano...

Urgh! I really want to go to Conall's cow casa, but I want to meet Arthur Conan Doyle...

Ack!

I walk inside to my room, closing the door, and entering my closet, slamming the door close behind me, and I sit on the floor, nose twitching. I need a time-out, so I don't get angry. I hated getting angry, it's not a positive emotion.

Closing my eyes, I inhale through my nose. 40.

Exhaling, I push every little bit of oxygen out. 39.

Inhaling with with my mouth open, I count down until I reach 0, and I stand up, doing slow stretches, rolling out my joints. I hear some banging from the downstairs area, and I realize that this is the start of the arc, as Double Charles is here.

Great.

Since I'm in the closet, I might as well get dressed... I put on a light grey dress with a light pink bow on the front and my black combat boots, but I don't change my spanx underneath, a purse of money with me in the pink. I finish off the look by braiding my hair back in a loose braid.

I'm going out into town, I'll need some relaxation time before the murder arc. Grabbing my parasol, I change the cover to a matching pink, and I walk outside to see Double Charles stepping into a carriage.

"Phipps and Grey!" I shout out, waving my hand, and they turn towards me. "Oh, if it isn't the little lady who beat Phipps in a duel! How are you?" Grey asks, as Phipps' eyebrow twitches, as I make my way towards them.

"I know I'm little, but you don't need to rub it in," I say with a laugh and a smile, forgetting about what happened with Sebastian, "I am doing just dandy. How are you boys?"

"Swell," Phipps grumbles, avoiding eye contact as a blush tints his cheeks, as Grey smiles. "Wonderfully! You look like you're going somewhere, may I ask where you are off to?"

"I was actually planning to go to London for the day, I have nothing to do there, but just wanted to wander to pass the time," I say, and Grey's eyes widen, and he opens his mouth in mock-shock. "London? Why, we're going there too, it must be fate!" He says, opening the carriage door, offering me a hand to get in. "We'll let you ride with us for the day, and you can pass the time with us. How does that sound?" Grey asks, and I smile, taking his hand, hopping in the carriage.

"That sounds lovely, thank you." I say, sitting down in the carriage, as Phipps' mouth opens and closes like a fish-out-of-water.

"We have many duties today to perform as a butler, won't this be a proble-"

"Nonsense, Miss Ivy here is more than capable of helping us, she proved herself by beating you in a duel, after all." Grey says, getting in the carriage, as Phipps' face flushes.

"Stop bringing that up!" Phipps responds, as he gets in the carriage, closing the door, and the carriage starts moving. I lightly giggle, "You men are so silly. Please, call me Ivy, I sound so old and formal as a 'Miss Ivy.'"

"You're only 13, after all, I can't believe Phipps was beaten by a little kid. Don't worry, Ivy, you'll stop growing at 16, so you have plenty of time." Grey says, and I sweat drop.

"I'm 15...going on 16 in a little over a month..." I say, and Phipps and Grey blush.

"We're both 17!" They exclaim, and I lightly laugh.

We make small talk, until the carriage pulls to a stop, and the footmen opens the door, and I hop out, looking at the massive castle in front of me.

"Woah!" I say, "I've never seen England's Buckingham Palace before, this is quite massive."

"Don't you Americans have a castle? The White Castle, or something like that?" Phipps asks, and I laugh.

"Nah, White Castle is a brand of burgers. It's called the White House, and that's where the President, who's the executive branch, works." I explain, as they get out of the carriage, and lead me inside.

"So, isn't he your ruler? A harsh dictator?" Grey asks, and I shrug. "Some presidents are considered dictators by the people, but there's typically 2 main parties of government: democratic and republican. For example, if there's a democrat president, a republican might say that the President is a 'dictator' because they don't agree with their policies. Most of the presidents are pretty great, and have done a lot to help the country. Even if some of the things are not so good, the goods typically outweigh the bads."

"Interesting, you seem to know a lot about this, for a woma-" Grey starts, but I run in front of him, smashing my finger to his lips.

"ShhhhhhhhhHHhHhH-" I say, swishing his lips around with my finger.

"What are you doing, Ivy?" Phipps asks, confused. "Preventing a sexist comment from being made, complete!" I say, moving my hand from his lips, doing a fist pump, and I stumble on my dress bottom.

"Next-" Phipps starts, but I fall backward onto my rump, a large _rip_ heard, and a patch of fabric torn off my dress.

"Oh pooey! My dress tore...oh well, I'll just get this cleaned up later," I say, as I stand up, dusting myself off. In a flash, Phipps was by the ends of my dress, before he was back to where he was standing, a needle suddenly in hand.

"Wha-?" I ask, looking at the hem of my dress in surprise. Where I had torn the fabric was a little white rose with green ivy extending all around the circle of my dress.

"Oh wow, Phipps, this is lovely! Thank you!" I say, quickly hugging him, and he stiffens. "N-no worries, Ivy." He says, and I pull from the hug, and they continue leading me towards the castle.

We go inside, and are greeted by elegance all around us. My eyes sparkle as I look at the antiques, the glimmer of the window panes, and the intricate black lace veil that rested on Queen Victoria's head...

Wait, Queen Victoria?!

"Hello, Phipps, Grey, how are you today?" She asks, flipping her shades to the top of her head, as the butlers bow to Queen Victoria. "Well, Your Majesty."

I curtsy, bowing my head along with it. "Hello again, Queen Victoria."

"Stop dat, I told you, it's Gran Victoria." She says, and I pull out of the curtsy, smiling brightly at her, as the butlers behind me sweat drop. "You're right...good to see you again!" I exclaim, walking towards her and enveloping the old woman into a hug.

"Thank you for having me involved in your Christmas Scavenger Hunt, I had a lovely time with m'boy," she says, pulling from the hug, holding my hands tight in hers, and I smile. "It was no problem, Ciel told me how he had a great time with you."

Her eyes sparkle in happiness, "Really? Oh, that's wonderful! Now, based off your most recent letter, you were wondering if I was...by any possibility, a werewolf?"

"Yes, I was wondering, as in America it is a silly rumor that you were a werewolf, and thought I'm 99% sure you aren't, I'm just double checking." I say, and she laughs, causing the butlers behind us to sweat drop even larger. "That is quite funny! I am not a werewolf, you Americans are quite comedic."

So...Doctor Who doesn't exist?

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Queen Victoria turns back to the butlers, "Please, prepare us some tea, we will be in the parlor 'chatting,' as Americans say."

They both nod, quickly turning and running for the hills, as Queen Victoria leads me to the parlor room, closing the door behind her, and she sits down, and I follow suit. The parlor room is quite lovely, with large windows overlooking the yard, letting in natural light.

"So, I've heard that Sebastian and Ciel are vying for your hand," she says the moment I sit down, and I nearly choke on my spit.

"What now?" I ask, and she smiles, revealing a pearly set of teeth for her age. Are they real? Or fake...?

"Though I'm Queen of England, I'm not the Queen of Gossip, but Madame Red certainly holds that title, and she apparently found out that Ciel and Sebastian are both vying for your hand in courtship." She says, and my eyes widen.

How did Madame Red even find out?! This world is seriously insane!

"Don't bother denying it girl, I can see it in your eyes. Now, Lau has started a bet on who is going to get your hand, and so far it's pretty evenly split. And, before I bet..."

THERE'S A BET?!

"You want me to basically tell you who I fancy, right..." I say as I sweat drop, and the Queen raises both her hands, chuckling lightly. "Guilty~! But, seriously, spill. I want to win." She says seriously, and I sigh.

"My heart lies with myself, I'm not going to marry anytime soon." I say, and she smiles happily, clapping her hands like a demented seal.

"Oh! I'm so glad you say this, for that's what I betted on!" She says, and I raise a brow. "Eh?"

"I think people really marry far too much, don't you do, too? And since you're an American, you have fresh, new ideas, and you don't necessarily fit the stereotypical proper lady in England. But, that's what makes you Ivy, don't you agree? Practically half of England knows who you are, just by the mention of your name: Ivy. They know it's the purple-haired American girl, and once you marry, you become the purple-haired American woman who married a Brit." She says, and I smile.

"You're right, I'm young and have time..." I trail off in thought, and Victoria nods. "It's all about falling in love with yourself and sharing that love with someone who appreciates you, like me and...Albert." Tears well up in Victoria's eyes, as her lips quiver.

Oh no, here comes the waterworks... "You should know," Victoria says, calming herself, as she dabs her eyes with a black handkerchief with Prince Albert's initials sewn on it. "I was truly in love with my late husband. and we had a deep love for each other. A deep understanding of our love, too. People should fall in love for their marriage, and appreciate each other, or else their marriage is invalid, and falls apart."

The door opens, and Double Charles bring in the tea, before leaving. I take a sip of it out of politeness, and though it tasted well-made, I hated tea. But, I'll drink it so to not be rude. "I agree, Gran Victoria." I say quietly, as she sips her tea, grey eyes tracing over my face, observing my features.

"You look awfully similar to a person from my youth, who I vaguely remember. Her name is Conall Taylor..." Victoria notes, eyes turning glasst, as she remembers the past, and she sets her tea cup down. Conall Taylor...that was mentioned in Grell's letter.

"My Mother, who is also named Victoria, was in charge of managing the affairs of the underground. She was the one who held the leashes of the watch dogs. The watch dogs of the royal family has always been the Phantomhives. Back than, there was a woman who was declared the watch dog, Countess Phantomhive. Her name was Cloudia..." Queen Victoria starts, and I lean forward in interest. History not revealed in the manga, this was interesting!

"In fact, I believe Conall's diary is stored somewhere in the Phantomhive Manor...in fact..." she says, standing from her position, walking to a corner of the parlor, and bending down, she lifts up a plank of wood, pulling out a piece of paper.

"I remember coming in on Conall as she left this here, sometime in 1850, placing this here. Quickly, leave now, and find out where your heart lays, for I believe this may help." She says, placing the paper in my hand, and I look up at her with a smile.

"Thank you!" I say, giving her a quick hug, which she returns, than she pulls away. "I'll ring a carriage for you, now go!" She says, and with a quick nod, I run from the parlor room to the front of the palace to see a carriage waiting for me. Damn, that old woman is quick! Hopping inside, the carriage sets off for Phantomhive Manor, and I look at the note.

 _Dear receiver of this note, I am Conall Taylor, and you are probably one of my many grandchildren, great grandchildren, or even further. If you are reading this, you are also somehow involved in the underworld as I once was, and you probably wish to know more..._

My ancestor was involved in the underworld?! Cool!

 _...so basing this off that fact, I have stored my diary in the bottom of the Phantomhive Manor under a black stone in the storage area. It should be easy to find. From there, you need to prove yourself of my descent, and than you'll learn more._

 _Best of luck, Conall. 10/12/1851_

The carriage soon pulls to a stop outside the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian opens the door, and I look at him with a shocked expression.

"Ivy, we need to talk." he says, as I hop out of the carriage, storming from him. "Sebastian, I'm kind of busy right now, talk to me in an hour." I say, waving him off, and he sighs. "If you wish..."

He walks away, and I practically burst into a sprint, picking up my skirts as I make my way downstairs to the storage area, and I burst through the door, turning on a rickety lightbulb that flickers to life.

It's a small area, with a circular formed room. There's a simple bookshelf on there, with a few boxes, but that's it. The floor is wood.

Wait...bookshelf. Think Ivy, Conall is supposedly a clever woman if involved in the underworld, and would want her secrets protected...

Walking to the bookshelf, I scan for a book that seems out of place. All of the books on the shelf vary in height and width and genre, so where is the mistake? Where is the secret book that pulls outward?

Looking at the age of books, I see one book that seems more worn on the edge, almost as if grabbed constantly...

Bingo! Grabbing that book, I tug downward, as the shelf moves with part of the floor I'm standing on, and spins into a new room.

It's dark, and I squint to see anything, and I step forward. Immediately, the room flickers to life, revealing a large room, about the size of the Queen's parlor, sit with candles on the walls that came to life by themself. Bathed in a golden light, it has a few plush chairs, a large bookshelf, a large filing cabinet, and what seems to be an experiment table.

Wait-Conall was a witch, she must have planned it like this! Scanning the room, I look at the floor that's paved with grey stones, and my eyes fall on the black one. Walking over to the stone, I place my hands on the corners of the stone, bracing myself to pull up a heavy weight.

One...two...three! Tugging upwards, I stumble backwards with the actual fake, hollow black stone, which revealed a thick diary.

Huh.

Tossing aside the stone, I bend to where the diary was, and put my thumb on the cover, flipping through the pages. Suddenly, my thumb pricks some part of the book, which makes it bleed onto the book.

"Ouchies..." I say, putting my thumb in my mouth, tasting a faint metallic blood. I don't like bleeding...

Suddenly, the book is basked in a golden light, and starts shaking. Dropping the book, it flips open to the first page, and I peer over the book, as the golden light shoots right at my face, and I black out.

* * *

-London, England, year 1849, Conall Price's POV-

"That was a wonderful service today, Pastor Benjamin." I say with a smile, nodding at the young, gorgeous Pastor. He was 23, and I 20 (born in 1830), and he was married to the church. With midnight blue hair and dark brown eyes that remind me of melted chocolate, he certainly was a wonderous sight. He was also tall in height, towering at 5'11" over my short height of 5'2". Donned in a long, black robe with the white-collar thing that all Pastors have, it was odd he didn't wear a rosary, but he brushed it off as "my rosary is used for prayer." It was odd, for a couple months ago he wore it daily.

"Why, thank you, Miss Price." He says, giving me a nice, close eyed smile, and I giggle, waving my hand away. "Oh, I've told you to call me Conall so many times!"

Two men in trenchcoats walk up to Pastor Benjamin, both with large, heavy brown mustaches, a brown hair slicked back, with a black bowler cap on each of their heads. They looked like twins, the only difference in them was their eye colors, grey and green.

"Pastor Benjamin, may we have a word?" They say simultaneously, with calm voices, and Pastor Benjamin's eyes flicker to me, and I briefly nod. "Of course, I will see you next Sunday." I say with a short nod, before he nods in reply, and I leave.

My footsteps clack on the stones, as I make my way on the sidewalk of the streets, as I make my way to the person's home I'm currently residing in. I had decided months previously to flee from a loveless marriage promised to my rich second cousin, Oswald Lemprond, who is currently in America, somewhere called Maine. I had escaped on a ship, and had landed in London, homeless. But, I was offered work at a small bakery, and had been residing above there with the owner in a small, 2 room apartment. The owner, named Melanie Taylor, aka Miss Taylor, is a middle-aged immigrant from Ireland, and took pity upon me.

Thank god for pitying people, for bestowing mercy upon the pitiable. Glancing to my side, I catch my reflection in the glass window. My short, chestnut brown hair was pulled into a tight bun, with a straw bonnet tightly tucked over it. My hair was horribly frizzy, and unevenly lopped off. I was wearing a plain grey dress with slightly poofed sleeves that were all the rage, and leather shoes that made my toes curl. The dress was so ugly in my opinion with its poofed sleeves, but it was the only Sunday-best I had.

My sharp grey eyes met their match in the window, as I scour over my facial features. I was plain as the day, no acknowledgable features that made me stand out, I was definitely a 'plain Jane.' Sighing, I turn from the window, and cross the street to the corner where the bakery lie. My dreadfully boring grey eyes were framed by short, stubby lashes, and my teeth were slightly crooked. My eyebrows were unkempt and bushy, and I had a lack of noticeable assets on my chest and behind.

"I'm back," I call out to the bakery, as a little bell dings, letting everyone inside know I was back. "Welcome back, Conall." Miss Taylor's son called out, sending me a flirtatious wink, and I smile slightly. Miss Taylor's son was the other employee here, and handled baking the goods, while I did the selling, and he was kind-hearted. He lifted all the heavy stuff for me, too, which was very helpful, as I had absolutely no upper-arm strength. He had waved red hair and pale, blue eyes, with a crooked smile and freckles like the stars. He was around 5'8", with a muscular build and long legs. He had tried romantically pursuing me...but I told him how I felt awkward that I was living off his mother, and it may seem like I rely on him too much. He promised me that once he gets his own job, he'll pursue me once more, and 'will make sure I have his attention'.

"Mm, mornin' Malachi." I say, as he passes me a hot chocolate that he makes me every morning, and I take a sip, the sweetness hitting me like a river. Malachi is the brew master, making the best drinks ever. Especially alcoholic drinks...I'm not a light weight anymore, thanks to Malachi's intense training in drinking games. Malachi was always a bit...forceful on his view, and by forceful I meant controlling. He always liked me doing things he wanted me to do, and was very intense at times. Hell, one time he wouldn't let me leave the bakery until I gave him a hug!

"What was the sermon today?" He asks, as I take a step to the backroom, changing into my work clothes. "It was about how God will save us and always protect us from evil." I take off my bonnet, putting it on a shelf, and take off my dress to show a loosely-tied corset.

Malachi snorts in disbelief, "God can't protect us from all evil, like the Black Plague. Why didn't He protect us back than?" he replies, voice slightly muffed, as I put on a colbalt-blue dress, with long sleeves that I roll up, and I place a yellowing apron over it, covered in flour stains.

"I have no idea why He did not protect us then, but He has a plan, and I have trust in that." I reply, taking off my shoes, placing on...male's loafers. No one sees my feet from under the long skirt, so it's fine.

Wearing the shoes is worth the risk, they sooth my feet from being pinched by tight shoes. Oh, the freedoms males have!

I open the door of the changing room, taking a sip of my hot chocolate, as I see him taking goodies out of the oven, placing them on trays. I change the sign on the door, turning it to the 'open' side, as I make my way behind the counter "Well, I'll only believe in your God when he comes down here and buys a pastry!" He says with a laugh, as I roll my eyes, an easy smile on face.

The door opens, and I turn to see Malachi's jaw open in disbelief. "Wha?"

"No, it's just a customer," I say with a laugh, turning to the person who entered. "How may I help you today, Miss?" I ask, looking at the fancily dressed lady who entered. She had midnight blue hair pulled into two braided buns on the lower halves of the back of her head, with twinkling blue eyes framed by large black lashes, much unlike my short lashes. Her lips were tinted a pink, and she was a few inches taller than me, with noticeable assets. Donned in a baby pink silk dress that practically cried out wealthy, she had fitted shoes and a tiny waist.

"Hello, can I have 2 dark chocolate pastries?" She says, cutting to the chase, and I nod, taking a pair of tongs, taking the pastries, placing them in a box. "That'll be 21 pence." I say, and she rummages through her purse, pulling out a 10 pound note, passing it to me as my jaw slightly drops.

"Keep the change," she says, and I smile up at her. "Thank you, Miss." I say, passing her the box of tarts, as she stiffly nods, turning to the door, and walking out. (A/N-this is about the same as 235 dollars in today's date)

I placed the ten pound note inside the cash box, taking out a 5 pound note, a smile on face. Miss Taylor promised me that if I get over the paid amount that was paid, I get half of the amount. It was rare when this happened, which made this a very happy day for me! Placing the 5 pound note in my apron pocket, a smile was on my face for the rest of the day.

Soon, the closing time of 8:00 (since it was Sunday) arrived quickly, and I knew I should go thank God for my great fortune. Donning my bonnet, I place the 5 pound note in my personal safe, and I put on the wretched shoes, and I exit the shop after bidding Malachi a farewell, and I walk to the church a mile's walk away.

Arriving at the church, I take the bonnet in hand, and step inside, a wretched smell creeping up my nose. Maybe the incense is...no, that is not incense.

The church was fairly small, with only 10 rows of pews that face the alter, a Jesus crucifix looking at his children hanging above the alter. I go to the first row, where the smell is strongest, and I note that the smell isn't coming from the row...but the alter. Turning to the alter, I ascend the staircases, looking at the alter's table, a look of shock on face as I see a wine red, thick liquid coming from under the alter.

Unable to stop myself, I lift the once-white cloth that is now stained red, looking under the alter, to see an elderly man under the alter, with his throat ripped out, and organs spilling out of him like a pumpkin's guts. I step back, shock on face as I cover my mouth.

He was...murdered in a holy place?!

I have seen bodies before, which is why I have not gotten rid of my lunch through my mouth, but never so gruesomely killed like this!

"Someone's reached the body before me, how unfortunate." A familiar female voice says, and I look up to see the woman from earlier.

"Y-you, did you kill this man?!" I question, and her eyebrow twitches. "Of course not. Blood stains are horrible to get rid of," she says, calmly walking up to the alter, lifting the sheet and looking at the body, a neutral expression on face, and she gave a short, disapproving _tsk._

"This is the 5th one this month..." she mutters, "5th murder? How did the public not know of this?" I say, and she looks at me with hard eyes.

"Certainly, you've heard of the underworld of England." She says, "It is believed that this was done by a member of the East End who may turn to Nobles, and I was ordered to put a stop to this."

"So you've done this before? You've sniffed at the bodies of the dead for the underworld?" I question, and she raises a brow. "You're taking this very calmly, for someone who is standing at the feet of a body that looks like a pumpkin with its guts spewed out. How are you like this?"

"I have faith in my God that everything happens for a reason. If this man had died, it means that once we find the killer, goodness will prevail."

She chuckles at my words, "That's oddly cheerful, but whatever comforts you. Presumably, you attend this church, correct?"

I nod, "Every Sunday, this is very well covered up if church goes about as it has always been."

She raises a blue brow, "You are an American, based off your accent. How long have you been attending this church for?"

"Since I arrived in London back in September...since it's February, 5 months now. Everything is as it has always been." I say, looking at the crucifix of Jesus on the wall.

"America has only been a free country for under 80 years, it's quite odd to see an American coming here. Why so?"

"Escaping a loveless marriage that would leave behind a useless life." I step off the altar, the woman following behind.

"You are a witness now, you cannot just leave!" She exclaims after me. "Watch me leave, for I have no cares. I saw a body, and have no wishes to be involved any further." I say, and she grabs my wrist, causing me to spin around to face her, than she lets go.

"The only way you can have good happen in this world is if you do something about it. The world will only fall deeper into darkness if people like us with unusual knowledge don't put a stop to the things that go bump in the night. Now, you can either leave this without me, go back to your little bakery and go about as you have always, or you can come with me, find the murderer, and be part of the good will that your God does not do unto us." She says, looking into my eyes with confident eyes, "You Americans know how to cause a greater good from the chaos best, don't you?"

"I came here for a simpler life-"

"If you wanted a simpler life you would've stayed in America! A simple life is a useless one, but if you help me it will be more useful. Now, will you help me?"

I sigh, as she puts her hands on her hips expectantly. "Fine."

She claps once, and makes her way to the door, long legs carrying her quickly. "We have an hour to get your stuff together, you are presumably living above the bakery, am I correct?"

She opens the door, stepping out, and I rush behind her to see a carriage awaiting her, with a fancily decorated crest on the carriage door, and 2 jet black horses leading the carriage and a footman waiting there with on the top of the footman's chair for the horses. "What do you mean?" I ask, and she looks back at me. "I take that as a yes, and you are to be staying with me for a while."

"But...I don't even know your name!" I say, as the footman steps down from his position, opening the door for blue-haired beauty, as she steps inside the carriage, looking at me from the window.

"If that's your only problem, I'm Countess Phantomhive, but I'll let you call me Cloudia." Cloudia says, offering me her hand in a shake, as I step inside the carriage.

"Conall, Conall..." I say, thinking of a new last name. Something to start me off in the new world, because I didn't change my last name after I arrived here from America. "Conall Taylor. Nice to be here with you."

She nods, "Likewise. Now, we are off to your bakery, where you'll take all your worldly possessions and come with me for a while."

We arrive at the bakery shortly after that, and I go inside, quietly taking my clothes, possessions, jewelry, books (I loved mystery best), money I had saved up, and I may have left my ugly, pinched shoes behind.

Oops.

Quickly grabbing a couple left over pastries, I scribble a note letting them know I'll be leaving for a while, I run out to the carriage, excited to start a new life.

 _2/14/1849_

 _Dear Taylors, thank you for employing me for such a while, giving me shelter. You both hold a special place in my heart, and I'll never forget either of you. I will be away for a bit, but I shall never forget you and your kindness, especially Malachi, your drinks were delightful. I've fallen in love with them, they are like some magic elixir, almost, it gave me a strong sense of energy in me. It gives me life on dull mornings, and I love that. Best of wishes...-Conall_

* * *

"Welcome to my manor," Cloudia says, as the carriage door is opened by the footman, and I'm left to stare up at the massive manor in front of me. "Woahhh..." I say, as the footman helps me out. "He will take care of your belongings, for now, you need rest, for we have a full day scheduled tomorrow." she says, walking up to the manor with long legs, and I shuffle behind her, when she opens the door to reveal a grand entry room.

"Wow..." I say, as we walk up the long, curved staircase up to the rooms, and she opens up what seems like a random room. "This is where you'll stay. We shall start the day at 7 AM, and be at London at 10 AM to start investigations. In between these times, a tailor will take your measurements, and we will get you proper footwear."

"You knew I would accept, it seems." I say, stepping inside the luxurious room, and she shrugs. "Well, it's hard to not accept. An interesting life is better than a dull one, is it not, Conall?"

I turn from her, looking about the room. "I suppose."

She smiles softly from behind me, "I have an extra nightgown in there for you tonight. Goodnight, oh, if you have any problems, ring for the butler. He'll take care of you." She says, before closing the door.

Looking towards the wardrobe, I open it, pulling out the nightgown made of a fine silk, and put it on, oh! this feeling was wonderous!

Looking towards the bed now, I jump towards it, falling asleep the moment I hit the bed.

* * *

"Those measurements were taken less than an hour ago!" I say, as I'm now donned in an elegant pink dress with long sleeves, long frills and white lace. My hair was taken from it's up tight bun, and was now hanging loosely around my chin in all poofiness.

"Yeah, but that's the Hopkins for you!" Cloudia says with a light laugh, playing with my frizzy hair. "These are so fluffy, I love them!"

"Trust me, it's not fun when I try to brush them." I respond with a light laugh, looking at Cloudia who was donned in a similar dress but it was blue with black lace, her hair hung at her shoulder blades as straight as a blade of grass.

"And where is your makeup? You had none in your belongings!" Cloudia chastises, "How do you get ready?"

"I bathe myself, and pull my hair into a bun." I respond, and Cloudia scoffs. "You're hair will break with the buns you put them in! Good grief!" she says, pushing me to a chair. "Sit, I am to do your hair." she says, and I obey, as she pulls it in a low bun.

"Well, don't you look lovely. Now, makeu-"

"No makeup," I say, standing from the chair. "I have no need to be dolled up, I'm quite fine like this."

"Fine, fine..." Cloudia says, holding her hands up defensively. "I'll just do it before any ball."

"Deal." I say, and she grins. "Great! Now, we're off to London. Do you know how to use a weapon?"

"Yes, a sword. Wait- how did we move into this subject?!" I ask, and she chuckles. "It's easy to get answers out of people by moving into the subject easily. Now, where did you learn?" She asks, putting on her shoes.

"I learned on the ship from America to London, the captain of the ship said I needed to learn protection...turned out he was some champion at fencing in America until he lost his left hand, though he's right handed. It just threw him off, apparently. So he taught me, and I guess I'm a fast learner, because soon enough I could beat him."

"How about shooting a gun?" She asks, and I smirk. "I grew up in America hunting in the forest for food at times to help my family, as it was me, my dad, and 4 younger sisters." I recall, thinking of my younger sisters.

"Did your mother pass?" She asks, and I nod. "She was killed in a carriage crash." I say, and a light frown comes to Cloudia's face. "I apologize if I brought up bad memo-"

"Don't worry, it happened when I was younger. What of your parents, are they here?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "My father pulled his title, and gave it to me, as I am the only heir, and he and my mother retired to the London townhouse. They were tiring of the underworld business." She says, and I lightly laugh at her words.

"So you do not jest when you speak of being in the underworld business. I'm not going to pull back what I said about how I'd help you, since I never break promises, but I guess I'm in your ring now, yes?" I ask, and she nods.

"Correct, you had your chance to leave last night, but you accepted." She says seriously, "Welcome to the Aristocrats of Evil, The Evil Nobleman, Villainous Noblemen, blah blah blah. It makes us sound much worse than we actually are."

"I'm no aristocrat though," I say, putting on the new shoes I was given, and she smiles. "I can have the Queen pronounce you an aristocrat, make you a Countess of some county of land that is unclaimed. How about a spot in Dunton?" She says, and I laugh.

"Imagine me, 'Conall:Countess of the Cows!'" I say with a laugh, and she giggles at my words. "That would be quite comedic, I agree." Cloudia says, as we both stand up, making our way to the carriage. "Oh, there's our butler. Hello, Tanaka!" she calls out, and a tall man by the carriage turns around, giving us a smile.

"That's Tanaka, he's the butler, and quite handsome! He's 24, only a few years older," Cloudia mutters to me, as Tanaka approaches us, giving Cloudia a bow. "Hello, Cloudia. How do you fare today?" he asks, pulling up to a standing-position.

Tanaka was on the paler side, with bright brown, sparkling eyes (A/N-this is so hard to describe Tanaka as a handsome man when he is old in the manganime ;_;), a nice jawline, white teeth, brown hair slicked back, and a tall stature.

"I fare well, and to you, Tanaka?" Cloudia asks, standing up stiffly, and he smiles slightly. "Well. This is Conall Taylor, a guest of mine. Treat her as you'd treat me." Cloudia says, and Tanaka bows shortly to me. "I am Tanaka, butler of this household. Nice to meet you," he says, and I curtsy slightly to him, as he bends forward, kissing the back of my hand.

How gentlemanly! So unlike what we do to greet the others in the 'slums' of London.

"Likewise." I greet, as he stands back up to his full height, giving a small smile. "Let us go, we have business to attend to." Cloudia says, as Tanaka leads us to the carriage, helping us inside before closing the door, and the carriage starts moving to our location of investigations.

"So, where are we off to first? The church? The homes of the victims?" I ask, as she smirks. "We are going to visit another member of the evil noblemen, are you prepared?" She asks, and I nod.

We arrive to a spot in London, a small staircase that leads down to a basemented area. We step downstairs, and crack open the door, to see an Italian-looking man, sitting in a bar in chairs made of barrels. Clasped in his hands is an elegant, stemmed wine glass, full of the darkest red wine I've ever seen.

"Hello again, Emerio," Cloudia greets, as the Italian man turns to us, a large smile on face. He has a tan complexion, with ruffled brown hair, a stern grey eye and a bright electric green eye, a little mole under his left eye, small lips hidden under a large, curled-at-ends mustache. A golden monocle hung over his green eye, casting a small glare.

"Ahh, it's my little Cloudine!" He greets with a thick Italian accent, running towards us, greeting Cloudia in a hug, barely swishing the wine in his glass. "Who is this lovely little thing you have brought with you?" He asks, turning towards me, eyes tracing over my features.

"This is my investigation partner, Conall Taylor." Cloudia says, as Emerio gives me a large hug, squishing the air out of me. "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," I say, and he backs up. "Emerio Martini runs one of the largest imported Italian wine industries in all of the UK. Side business is human organ trafficking." Cloudia says, and my jaw slightly drops.

This friendly man was involved in the underworld? And by selling wine and organs?!

"Yes yes, now I know I'm fab-u-lous~, and the organs is more like donations from the dead people. And by donations, funeral parlors give them to me. And by give I mean I have my men steal the organs from the parlors and give them to me to sell!" Emerio says with a gay-yay, raising his glass in a cheers-like manner, before knocking back all his wine.

Cloudia and I sweat drop...that's a lot of alcohol! I wouldn't be able to out drink that man!

"We were wondering if you could tell us if it was..." Cloudia trails off, and Emerio raises a brow.

"A supernatural entity? Well darling, of course it was." Emerio says, making a 'duh' pose, and I arch a brow.

"Supernatural entity?" I question, and Emerio looks at me. "Demons, angels, reapers, the like of that." He says, "And I'm an expert at indentifying them."

"Reapers...as in grim reapers?" I ask, confused, and Emerio looks at Cloudia, "She doesn't even know?!" Emerio smacks his lips, "Girl! You shoulda known better than that!"

Cloudia sighs, cocking her hip to the side. "Supernatural entities exist, and it just so happens that some of them walk among us. Most are pretty neutral, but some, mostly demons, go off the walls crazy, and stir up trouble. I don't deal with them much."

"I'm the spawn of one of these off-the-wall crazies, a reaper and a human. Shinigamis are created by people committing suicide, so I had a .001% chance of existing, but my dad was a reaper, mom a human. Crazy drunk night, and here I am. I have been here for only a few hundred years though, so." Emerio says, waving it off like nothing, and my eyes widen.

This is...crazy! But, in all honesty, not hard to believe. If we humans exist, why can't other creatures like us exist too?

"...than I tried killing myself because I was suicidal for a bit, but I came back with the shinigami in me! Won't say it works for everyone, though." Emerio says, putting his hands on hips.

Wow...that turned intense quickly.

"Get to the point Emerio, what exactly was it?" Cloudia asks, and Emerio smirked.

"It was the most common: a rampaging demon. First, he subdued the victim into a false sense of security, than he invited them to the place of murder, where he promptly sent a bash to their head, which sent them unconscious. Then, the demon proceeded to tear out their throat and vital organs, stealing the poor victim's soul in the process after drinking their blood."

"I thought demons weren't vampires..." I say, grossly shivering at the thought of blood-sucking demons, which would be like flying spiders to me.

"They aren't, but rogue demons especially love to make a mess out of their meal." Emerio says, refilling his glass of wine from a fresh bottle. "It's their signature, a gross one at that, though. Demons can drink the blood, almost as if it was a glass of wine that compliments their meal."

"How are we going to kill it, than?" I ask, and Emerio thinks. "Well, because of the huge mess that this demon made, one can consider it a lesser demon on the edges of being a middle-class, as he can enter a church, though they are slightly weaker there. But, if it is a lower/middle class, they cannot wear or hold holy items for an extended period of time or enter holy grounds...so to kill one, you'd have to have it in a church with blessed items. Want some wine?"

"Definitely," I say, walking up to the bar as Emerio pours me a glass to the brim.

I'll need at least 5 glasses to forget all this crazy shit! I take a sip, thick liquid rushing into my throat, leaving a sweet taste.

Suddenly, the taste turns vile, and I look at Emerio. "Spit it out, if it's nasty! Ew, don't vomit in my bar~!" He says with a very sassy voice, sliding a glass over to me, and I pick up the cool glass, spitting the contents of the wine into the cup, coughing up every last, vile bit.

It was certainly disgusting!

Looking up at the glass, I watch the wine turn a dark purple color, and Emerio eyes it curiously. "Why, isn't that odd!" He says, as Cloudia walks up from behind me, eyeing the glass.

"What does dark purple mean?" She asks, and I arch a brow, what is this about?

"She's a witch, supposedly, but she doesn't look very witchy to me..." Emerio says, looking me up and down, and my cheeks flush. "What does that mean!"

"This wine indicates race, 100% humans don't have reactions, while supernaturals do. For example, if a reaper drinks it, they'll spit out a lighter red, since they are the most similar race to humans, as they once were humans. Witches have dark purple, demons black, angels a clear, whitish color, etc." Emerio explains, and I sigh. This is all so confusing!

"So I'm a witch?" I ask, looking at my hands, as if they'd have anything to do with witchcraft. "Precisely, though you probably don't know how to use your magic based off your reaction. Sit, you'll get dizzy." rmerio says, and I sit on the barrel seat, information piling into my head. Cloudia is silent to this exchange, silently taking notes.

"So, you're a witch, and witches can basically cast spells using techniques they learned, create potions, fly on a broomstick, age slower, have enhanced agility, endurance, strength and intelligence. They can die if killed, but other than that, they're immortal due to a spell most of them use to keep their youth, which is why they are shunned as a darker creature." Emerio says, and I lean forward, interested.

"What is this spell?"

"They take the souls of the young to give them youth, they do this spell whenever they wish to appear younger." Emerio says bluntly, and I shudder at the thought of soul-stealing. "The magic-gene is typically dormant in a witch's body, until awakened by an encounter with a supernatural force, or a 'push.' I may have given you a push...oops!"

My jaw drops, so I was no longer a human? "What does this mean?! I can catch spells and eat people's souls?"

"Ugh girl! You are so denseeee~!" He complains, pulling out a book from under the counter...where the heck did that come from?! "Some witch bitch left this here incase anymore witches-to-be came by. Put your hand on it." he says, and I hesitantly place my hand on the cover of the worn, leather book, which flashes golden, and suddenly, pain fills every pore of my body.

Knowledge streams into my mind that I didn't think was possible, like which herbs create best healing potions for eye injuries, correct hand movement for full powers in spells, how to fly a broom properly, etc, and the moment it starts it's all over, and I'm left with a heavy feeling in my chest.

"Woah, hot damn girl, you glowed up!" Emerio says, taking off his monocle, as Cloudia looks at me in shock, passing me a mirror. My hair had tumbled out of it's bun, now in long, soft brown chestnut ringlets. My eyebrows were still thick, but were no longer messy and unkempt but perfectly shaped. My nose had lost the knot in it, and was now straight as a board. My eyelashes had turned black, long and glossy, and my lips were thicker and fuller now, tinted pink, and when I smiled in the mirror my teeth were perfectly white and straight. And oh lord, my chest had swollen! It felt so heavy now... I think I busted some stitching in the new dress Cloudia payed for!

"What the hell?!" I scream, falling backwards off the chair, landing on my rump. "All supernatural entities have good looks to draw their prey in, whether they are good or bad entities. It's just your genetics awakening, don't worry. The book had a witch spell that automatically taught you all spells in the Official Witch Index, there's other books you can 'download' to learn spells." Emerio explains, and I stand up wobbily, Cloudia lending me an arm to support myself.

"We'll have to get your measurements...again..." she mutters, passing my her black trench coat which I quickly pull over myself. "Good to see you again, Emerio. This was very useful information." Cloudia presses the back of her hand to my back, practically pushing me out of the downstairs bar, "Bye Emerio." I say as a farewell, and he waves from behind us, "Farewell ladies~!"

Cloudia and I walk up the stairs, and realization dawns upon me. "Gah! I'm a witch! A freaking witch!" I exclaim, running my fingers through my loose hair that blows in the wind. "A witch! Oh lord, this corset is starting to feel extremely tight!"

"Into the carriage you go~." Cloudia says, pushing me into the carriage, slamming the door behind her. "Gah, I wish I could just be in proper attire, I feel like a tramp like this!"

Suddenly, Cloudia's trenchcoat rips off of me, discarding itself to the side. The clothes I wore seemed to stretch to fit me, reshaping itself and my hair is pulled up into a braided bun. Suddenly it stops, and I'm left in proper attire.

"Well, that was interesting. Isn't there multiple witch types?" Cloudia asks, as the carriage rumbles down a road, and I find myself nodding. "I suppose I'm a solitary witch, who has no interest in joining covens and dabbles in different areas of magic." I frown to myself, "This information I can recall suddenly is all very strange to me..."

"It's strange to me too, damn!" Cloudia says with a laugh, "I'm human, I know, I did the test a few years ago when I started the underworld business. Instead of being vile, it was EXTREMELY sour...blah! Sour tasting things are the absolute worst!" Cloudia makes a face, and I chuckle.

"Well, I feel very...uncomfortable now. I mean, I am now extremely attractive, but I had no problem with the way I was looking before...before this happened!" I say, gesturing to my body. Cloudia frowns slightly, "Most women would kill to look like that."

"I am not most women, though. But, I guess... I guess I'll just go along like this." I say, looking out the window.

Cloudia nods, as she pulls out a book, filled with pages sticking out. "So, if we follow along this pattern, we can attack the demon next Sunday. Do you think you'll be able to help..."

"Kill it?" I finish, and she nods, and I look down at my palms, feeling tingles in them. "I'll try my best, and I will prevail. What's the plan?" I ask, and she smirks and begins to explain the plan.

* * *

Following Sunday-

"Hello Pastor Benjamin," I say after the mass that I had actually zoned out after, and he looks at me in surprise, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Wow, Conall...you look amazing."

What compliments that once would make me flush had no affect on me, as I knew that this beauty I had gained was the only reason I was receiving these compliments. "My little sister in America has gotten sick recently, and since I am unable to go to America to see her, as it is so expensive, I'd like to have a private-me prayer session tonight. I was wondering if I you can leave the church front or back unlocked for me?" I ask, and he smirks for a moment, which grows into a bright smile, but I catch it. This only confirms my suspicions...

Oh God, why is only the handsome men the most sinful? "Of course, Conall, for convenience for you, I'll unlock both. Say about...7:00?" He says, and I nod, faking a smile. "Thank you, Pastor Benjamin!" I say, giving a quick curtsy, before I turn on my heels and walk down the street, smile falling off my face.

Around the corner, Cloudia was waiting for me inside a carriage, and I hopped inside, and we set off for the manor to prepare.

In less than a week, I've been honing my skills as a witch, and a swordsman, err, woman. Tanaka had trained over in Japan apparently, and showed me skills to use while sword fighting. I also read more action-novels, sucking up information on how to use different fighting techniques.

I also did research on witches, and performed self-experiments in the spare room Cloudia had in the downstairs room. I recorded my observations in a large book, with only 20 of the 600 pages filled, but I plan to continue the self experiments.

"Are you ready?" Cloudia asks, once 6:40 arrived, and I nodded, as she dropped me off a mile from the church in the clothes I was wearing last week, with a few witchy alterations. How much one's life could change in a week's worth of time...

Walking towards the church, I no longer winced as my feet were in the tight boots, and the scratch of the fabric no longer felt like a burden. After 15 minutes, I arrived at the church.

Taking a sigh, I adjusted my long sleeve, uncorking the bottle of salt, and entered through the front door, which was unlocked, and the door creaked open to reveal Pastor Benjamin standing at the alter.

"Pastor Benjamin? What are you doing here?" I ask, closing the door, placing my hands behind my back, moving my right hand slightly as I willed the salt to float down to form a line of protection-a barrier, so the lesser demon can't escape the church. Anyone can really do it, and that's why Cloudia is covering the back of the church.

"Well, I thought it'd be best if I helped you with your prayers...come here, Conall." he says, and hesitantly, I walk towards him, finger twitching to transfigure the spare vial that once carried salt into a sword. All I have to do is wait for Cloudia's signal...

In the past week, I've learned 2 things. 1-how to transfigure objects into other objects, and 2- how to manipulate the pathway of an object.

"Pastor Benjamin, I did not know you'd be here. I w-" I start, but he places a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"I've always found you intriguing, Conall..." he says, bending his head down to kiss me, and I place my right hand on his chest. "I wonder how your soul would taste!"

"Now!" Cloudia calls out from the back room, as I transfigure the bottle in my sleeve into a sword, which sticks upward from my sleeve into Pastor Benjamin's submandibular gland (the part before the chin). Grasping the hilt of the sword, I twist it slightly, stabbing forward and moving it to the right, beheading the 'Pastor'. As the body drops to the floor, a black, inky substance leaks from the body.

"That's the demon! Cloudia!" I shout out, looking from the corner of my eye at Cloudia, and she nods, taking the vile of holy water, throwing it at the demon. The vial smashes, leaking its holy liquids unto the demon, causing steam to rise from it. A high pitched scream runs out, and I take my sword, dipping it in the baptismal fountain as this occurs, before stabbing the black inky substance, where it completely evaporates into the air.

Breathing heavily, Cloudia and I look at each other. "It's done," she says, and I nod, looking at the body before us. "This must've been a body the demon's been possessing to get close to the church goers..." I say, and my left hand twitches slightly. Turning to my left, I see a gray-haired man sitting in the pew, looking bored.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, looking at the gray haired man. He had an oddly shaped weapon, which appeared to be a large scythe created from a skeleton on it, and he wore a black trench coat with a white collared shirt and black tie underneath. He had shoulder-length silvery hair, on the right side of his face a long braided strand, paired with silvery bangs, and wore a pair of rectangular glasses with an underwire, and I could see the slight glimmer of what seems to be ear piercings on his ears. He had a perfect complexion too, and his face was unmarred.

He looks up in shock, "You can see me?" He asks in a curious voice, and Cloudia looks at me confused. "Conall, who are you talking with?" She asks, and I look back at the man. The glare from his glasses fades, revealing electric green and yellow eyes.

Faking a shiver, I turn to Cloudia. "I believe the murder must've gotten to me, I thought I saw the ghost of Benjamin, I apologize. Let's go." I say, looking back at the spot where the silver haired man sat.

'Reaper?' I mouth, and he smirks, resting his chin on his hand. "You got it~! And you're the only one who can see me, witch-bitch." He responds with a cackle, and I roll my eyes.

"We're burning the church." Cloudia says, and I raise a brow. "Why? This is a holy place." I say, and she steps towards the door of the church. "An unholy has tainted it, it will only attract more demons." She says, stepping out.

"Oh! This is hilarious~! Isn't this your precious church?" The silver-haired reaper says, but I ignore him, following outside where Cloudia was, who was lugging gasoline from the carriage inside the church.

"The remnants of a demon lay here, so we need to completely cleanse this place. The holy water will burn and evaporate into the air, making it a holy fire, so we don't need to worry about that fact." She says, popping the cap off the gasoline, pouring it over pews in the church, but she avoided the spot the reaper sat. I look over at the reaper confused, and he smirks.

"Humans avoid my presence, after all I am death~!" The reaper cackles, standing up from his spot, "Watch!"

He walks behind Cloudia, and just stands there, and she shivers. "Did it suddenly get cold here?" She asks, as she steps away from where she was pouring, walking over to me, passing me the can.

"Uh, yeah..." I say, glancing up at the reaper, who is laughing hysterically. "I'll transfigure this into a match, but I won't burn the church." I say, walking out of the church.

"Where are you going?" She asks, "The carriage!" I yell back, quickly hopping into the carriage, and relaxing once I get inside, closing my eyes so I don't have to see the flames engulf the church.

"Boo~!" A voice says, and I jump in my seat, opening my eyes to see that damn reaper. "Ah! What was that for?" I question, crossing my arms as he cackles.

"I felt like it, that's the reason!" He says, and I roll my eyes. "Whatever, just don't mess with Cloudia, she's only a human." I say, and he smiles a chesire-grin.

"You're protecting the human and you've been in our world for less than a week? How noble~"

"How do you know this information? You only get cinematic records once a person dies." I say, recounting the basic information I was granted from the book.

"True, true, but I was there last Sunday at the last murder, and I followed you for a day because there was a possibility the demon may have possessed you, Connor."

My eyebrow twitched, Cloudia said my name, so now this baby-faced grandpa was going to tease me by saying it wrong. "It's Conall, dumbass..." I mutter, and his mouth opens in shock.

"Wow! This prim-and-proper commoner American is now swearing! What an in-ter-rest-ing development! The fangirls reading this fanfiction _must_ be eating this up right now, especially since there is no Sebastian or Ciel here right now!" He says quirkily back to me, and I cross my arms, sticking my tongue out.

"What does that mean?! And why are you even still here?" I ask, and he smirks. "To let you know of something." He says, leaning forward, green eyes glistening.

"And what is that?"

"My job isn't done." he says as the smell of smoke reaches my nose and I turn my head to the church to see it engulfed in flames.

"Flapjacks!" I scream out, bursting from the carriage. What can I do?! I have no idea what to do with my powers!

Transfiguration...what can I transfigure!? A sudden knot in my chest appears, and my anxiety surfaces from the dark parts of my mind.

Swallowing them down, I raise my hands towards the church, pouring my energy into turning the fire into water. The fire starts shrinking, emitting white smoke before it's gone. Not what I was asking for...but this works!

Rushing inside the church, I see a passed-out Cloudia laying on the wooden floor, burn marks on her skin. Running towards her, I think of what to do...the air smells heavy of gasoline, this must be bad in her lungs.

"Tanaka! Help me!" I cry out, and the butler-who-serves-as-footman today rushes in, and gasps at the state his lady is in.

"Carry her to the carriage!" I say, as he nods, picking up Cloudia bridal-style, rushing from the church.

Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair, setting it lose from the bun. The church creaks, and I raise my head to the roof, looking at the piece of roof that's about to collapse on me. The wood falls loose, and in shock, I see it falling towards me, and I close my eyes, waiting for death to take me.

Suddenly, there's a large push, and I fall away from the fallen wood, and cracking open and eye, I see the silver-haired man ontop of me...

He pushed me out of the way?!

"You can't die today, I won't let you." he says breathlessly, standing up. "Help your friend with her burns... and do your duty as a witch."

I nod, standing up, reaching the fabric of my skirt, and ripping it aside to reveal male's trousers underneath, and the silver haired man's green eyes widen. "I must go...thank you." I say, running from the church, fabric in hand, and I push into the carriage, which immediately sets off.

Taking the cloth, I tear it into strips of bandages, and taking off my shoe I transfigure it into a bowl of cold water. Dipping the makeshift bandages in the water, I wrap them around the burns on an unconscious Cloudia. She has two on her arm, and one on the back of her neck. Though it's not the best method, it's the best I can do for now...

She shivers in her sleep, and I sigh. "Please hurry, Tanaka..." I mutter, and I hear a slight cackle.

"He's already going as fast as possible," The silver haired man's voice says, and I look up to see the silver haired man lounging on the chair opposite, watching with an amused expression on face as Cloudia shivers. "When I return to the mansion, I'm preparing a remedy for burns. She might get sick, though, as she inhaled the gasoline smoke fumes, possible carbon monoxide poisoning..." I mutter, placing my hand on the back of her forehead to feel her slightly warm.

Suddenly, a flash of ingredients run through my mind, and my eyes widen. That's it, I can create a cure...

"We're here, Conall." Tanaka's voice calls out, as he opens the door to the carriage. "Tanaka, I need you to carry Cloudia to the spare room that's next to hers. Don't lay her on the bed, but the floor. In fact, push aside the bed too for more space. Treat her burns, and use ice cold water. Open all the windows in that hallway where the room is, and in the room. Don't light a candle, either. I need to go prepare..." I ramble, running out of the carriage quickly, the silver moon overcasting the mansion, as I make my way to the kitchen.

"Hello Conall, are you looking for anything?" The chef, Megan, asks. "Yes, Megan, can you be a dear and get me some Aloe Vera from the garden, please? Also, some lavender, jasmine, a branch from the pine tree, and 7 smooth rocks?"

Megan was the chef of the Phantomhive Manor, and she was an aging Brit, with kind grey eyes, smile lines, a crooked nose, and grey hair streaked red that's pulled into a tight bun. "Of course, I'll go right away." she says, turning around and bursting into a sprint.

She also was a famous cross-country runner.

Pulling out a metal bowl, I put in vanilla extract, black tea leaves (which are imported from Asia), vinegar, honey, oats, and coconut shavings. I take a spoon, stirring the ingredients 4 times clockwise, than 7 times anti-clockwise.

Adding a spoonful of milk, I take a sip of water from a cup I grabbed, before spitting in the mixture. This sounded gross, but it's what the recipe from the book says in my mind...

"I have the items you requested, Conall." Megan says, appearing in the doorway with a woven picnic basket, lavender poking out of the top.

"Bless your soul, Megan." I say, as she sets the basket next to me. "Can I do anything else for you?" She asks, and I nod.

"Get 7, regular, plain plates and soak them in the extract of Ylnag-Ylang, lilac and rose in the cabinet." I say, and her eyes widen. "But, that's everything we have to soak the plates in!"

"This is to save Cloudia. You can buy more extract later, or make it, but you cannot renew a life." I respond sharply, which shuts the old woman up, as she takes out the plane white plates used for servants...good.

Opening the basket, I pull out 5 lavender flowers, and I take two fingers, swiping the flowers off the stem into the mixture. Mixing it with my left hand, I mix in the jasmine, the pine needles, and I continue to mix this 20 times clockwise, than 5 times anti-clockwise.

Taking my right hand, I place my hand in the sticky mixture, stirring it 5 times clockwise. "Liquefiet!" I say, as the mixture glows gold around my hands, before the glow fades to reveal a golden liquid.

"They're soaking now," Megan says from behind me, and I look at the sink, which is filled halfway with champagne-colored liquids, and 7 plates are in it.

"Good. Now, please go to bed, and don't follow me at whatever cost." I say, looking as fear floods her eyes, and I feel bad at how mean I am to her, but this is to save Cloudia. She nods, and runs from the kitchen, and I sigh, tucking the basket under my arm, and I hold the bowl in my arm.

"Surge laminas!" I exclaim, and the plates slowly rise from the sink, dripping the golden liquid. Walking from the kitchen, the plates follow me, as I make my way to the room.

"Tanaka, please leave the room, and exit through the left hallway." I call out, as I reach the hallway next to the room. "Yes, Conall." he responds, as I hear the door open, and footsteps leave, growing faint. When I can no longer hear them, I walk to the spare room, opening it.

I see Cloudia lying on the wooden floor, with two of the windows open. The room is extremely dark, but I have better sight now, so that helps a lot. Setting the basket to the side, I pluck out the plates from the air, setting them around her.

Cloudia is facing upwards, belly to the air, as her palms are facing upwards too. She's wearing a night dress, with her corset tossed aside...Tanaka must've dressed her. This helps a lot... I place the stones in the mixture, which I set aside, as I set up the plates. 1 above her head, 1 by each palm, one by each foot, and 1 kitty-cornered to each shoulder.

When a mental timer goes off, I remove the stones from the mixture, placing them on the plates. The room smells like a sweet garden, and I don't know how to feel about that...it was almost too sweet. The rest of the mixture I mix with aloe vera fluids, and I make marks on her forehead, above her eyebrows, under her eyes, and on her throat, covering up her burns completely. I draw them on her hands, arms, legs, and stomach.

"Alright, this will be over quickly..." I mutter, standing up tall by the feet of Cloudia.

"Oooh! You're removing the sickness from her body~!" The silver-haired man's voice calls out, and my eyebrow twitches, as I look to where the bed is pushed aside to reveal that silver-haired turd.

"Go away!" I yell angrily, and he gives me the jazz-hands. "How about no!"

"Go away!" I exclaim louder, eyes flashing as he's suddenly thrown out the window, as if someone plucked him out of the room and tossed him out the window.

"Aghhhh!" He exclaims, as he falls, and my eyebrow twitches. He'll be alright. Turning my attention back to Cloudia, I raise my hands in front of me. Closing my eyes, I move my hands to their own beat.

"Ignis!" I cry out, opening my eyes to reveal bright, glowing silver orbs, as I move my hands upward, causing fire to erupt from the stones, white steam rising from the fire. In a trance, almost, I make different signals with my hands, causing the fire to move. My lips chant odd words, as the burns slowly shrink, revealing perfect, burnless skin. Her breathing becomes less ragged, as I continue, until it's steady, and no longer a wheeze.

Finally, the flames cut out, and I become aware of something trickling down my face. Wiping at my brow, I wipe away sweat, and under my nose, blood.

"How unsightly..." I mutter, wiping it away with the back of my hand. "Unsightly?! You literally just made up a spell to save someone from carbon monoxide poisoning, and you call a nose bleed unsightly?!" The silver-haired man asks, hands propped up on the window sill.

"I did not know reapers could fly," I say with raised brow, as he smirks. "They can't."

In shock, I walk over to the window sill, peering over to see the silver-haired man literally hanging over the windowsill, only hanging on with his arms.

"You're lucky I won't push you out again..." I mutter, causing him to chuckle. "What is your name, reaper?"

"That's a secret," he says, and I roll my eyes. "You that body awfully pretty lookin' while you're doing your work, don't you?" He asks, looking at Cloudia, and my eyebrow twitches.

"You sound like some undertaker, why does that interest you?" I ask, and he smirks up at me, green eyes glinting.

"An undertaker sounds like fun, why not..." he says, pushing himself up to sit on the windowsill. "Call me the Undertaker!"

"I'm calling you old-man with that hair..." I mutter, and his mouth opens in shock. "How rude!" the 'Undertaker' complains, giving me a smirk. "I'm only less than a thousand!"

"You're right," I say with a sigh, as he smirks victoriously. "...you're more of a geeser. How was your life before candles were invented?"

"I'm not that old!" He complains, and I laugh. "Well, you have business somewhere, so you best be off now."

"But, Connie, you're more interesting!" he exclaims, and my eye twitches. "Get out old man!" I exclaim, pushing him out of the window again, a blush coming to my cheeks, as I turn from the window, looking at a peacefully sleeping Cloudia. With a sigh, I sit on the bed, flopping over in exhaustion, before I fall asleep.

* * *

A year has passed since that day, and I am now 21, and Cloudia 21. I've helped Cloudia on cases, but none of them involving another demon, thank god. I've practiced my magic since then, and have become a lot more powerful and knowledgeable of witchcraft and the likes. I've also become a lot more confident in myself, speaking up more, instead of being a weakling.

I've also started immersing myself in studies in the basement of the manor, where I study the supernatural, and list my findings in books. I found the weaknesses of witches, the strengths, and the ways to kill one. The things they can do, what they cannot, and how to identify one. After a year of experiments, I had finally finished, which I celebrated with a drink with Cloudia.

We have grown closer as friends, and I care deeply for her, but she is to be married off soon. She accepts the marriage willingly, but the man, Cedric, always acted like he had a stick up his rear, and was very cowardly. His family owned a shipping business for trades, and it would be passed down to Cloudia too.'

Personally, I didn't care for him much, Cloudia deserved much better, but it was an arranged marriage, and nothing can be done.

Twisting my thick, curly hair into a french braid, I put on a black hat with peacock feathers on it, and my black 'Princess' styled jacket. I wear a dark purple dress under it with my knee-high boots. A leather boot is looped around my waist with a navy blue scabbard for my sword with a golden handle. Looking in the mirror, I look at how little curls pop out from my braid, framing my face, and I roll my eyes. This always happens. Going to my window bench, I sit down, and write down another entrance in my diary, before resuming my place in the new book I had gotten from Cloudia's private library...I possibly read 1 book a day.

"Conall!" Cloudia's voice calls out, and she pops her head into the room, a smile on face. "Today's a spe-cial day!"

Cocking an eyebrow, I turn to her. "How so?"

"Well, I am going to the Queen's palace today to get out latest mission, and you can come with me for once!" She exclaims, and my eyes widen.

The Queen?!

"Well, come on then! The carriage is outside awaiting us!" Cloudia says, grabbing me by the hand, pulling my along through the corridors.

"But I'm not properly dressed!" I whine, and she turns to me, rolling her large, blue eyes. "Fix yourself if you complain!"

"Ugh," I say, and the dress turns to a satin version of it in a glow of gold, black lace framing the edges of the dress. "This will be fine."

"Come on, in you go!" She says, as we make it outside, and Tanaka opens the door to the carriage, and we hop inside the carriage.

"I was thinking of getting a dog," she says, and I raise a brow. "Why?"

"Well, they're absolutely precious. How about I name it something serious, like Ciel? Or something quirky, like Noodles?" She asks, and I lightly laugh.

"I was thinking of completing my witchy look with a black cat that follows me around, actually. I'll name it something serious like William, or something quirky, like Cloudia."

"Hey!" She responds in a fit of giggles, lightly hitting me. "If you're to name it something silly," she says, dropping her voice to a whisper, "you should name it Cedric."

I gasp, lightly hitting her back. "He's your betrothed! I can't believe you jab at him like that," I respond, barely holding in laughter, and she looks me in the eyes.

"Well, it's true! Besides, rumors that between now and the 3 months during the summer season, he'll propose. I have to use this opportunity while I have it! Valentine's day is coming up too, hopefully he won't epicly propose to me that day." She jests, as the carriage pulls to a stop. Looking outside the window, I see the tall, looming structure of Buckingham.

"Lovely palace," I say with a gasp, as the footman opens the door to reveal two familiar men...

Those were the men from the demon case last year, and look exactly the same!

"We're here to escort the both of you to her majesty," they say at the same time, giving a short bow, turning on their feet and leading us into the palace.

We walk towards the throne room, and the doors open to reveal the Queen in all her glory, sitting regally on the throne, a matching one empty.

"Your Majesty," Cloudia says, dipping into a curtsy, as I follow suit. "Rise."

We rise from the curtsy. "This is my friend and assistant in cases, Conall Taylor." I smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Your Grace."

"And to you, too. This oncoming mission is complicated, and very...depressing. I'd like to have you both on the case, as you bring in better results than Scotland Yard."

"Of course," Cloudia says, as the grey-eyed butler gives Cloudia a stack of papers, before scurrying off to the Queen's side. "That will be all."

The world fades to black around the edges, and with a single blink, it's all gone.


	9. 9: Ivy and the Pepperspray pt 2

March 1st, 1888, Phantomhive Estate

"My hair...my face!" I say, looking in the mirror, looking at myself. My complexion was mostly clear now, save for the few freckles I had, and my hair was long to my butt, formed in ringlets. Ringlets, I say! My vision is sharper, I noticed, as everything is in better focus. I can hear the lightbulb's flickering, and smell the heavy scent of dust in the air...

I look...unhuman! I...I don't like this at all, the purple in my hair is gone and faded... like some photoshop taken to the extreme.

Looking in the mirror, I watch as the perfectness fades, and my old face replaces the perfect one. Than, my hair shoots back into my skull, sending tingly feelings on my scalp. I watch as my hair turns to its normal curly-frizziness, and the purple color returns, but more vibrant. My eyes glow liquid silver, before fading to their normal grey, and I sigh in relief.

Wait...if all imperfections dissipated...

Lifting up my dress to reveal a bit of my stomach, where the scars still line it, and I sigh in relief. Those are my battle scars, as I call them, and I'm proud of them. They're a reminder of the past, too.

Remembering Conall's memory, witches have features used to draw in prey to steal their youth and an essence of their soul to stay young...ew.

Taking the diary and placing it back under the rock, I turn from the room, a spring in my step. I had gotten that flashy-glowey thing from Conall, and I had acquired everything she learned too from it, and now I can go study in that room...

I'm so excited!

Bursting up the steps, I arrive in the main floor, and I see a crying Mey-Rin on the staircase. "Mey-Rin...is everything all right?" I ask, walking to where she sat on the staircase, and she looks up at me in shock, tears streaming down from behind her glasses.

"Ivy! You're back!" She exclaims, jumping on me in a hug, and I stumble backwards slightly as I catch her in a hug, and she sobs frantically into my shoulder. "Woah, woah Mey-Rin! What do you mean?" I ask, and she pulls from the hug, wiping away her tears.

"You were gone for 2 weeks with no notice, and even Sebastian couldn't find you," she sniffles, "and we all thought you died!"

"No, Mey-Rin, I would never leave without letting anyone know first..." I say soothingly, rubbing her back. "I accidentally ate some really bad food, and passed out in the basement, and had a food comatose...it's happened before too." I lie, and she laughs sadly, perking up.

"That's good to hear, yes it is. I must go tell Finny and Bard! Don't eat anymore of that bad food...or Bard's cooking to be safe!" She exclaims, running outside, and I lightly chuckle at her excitement.

"Ivy!" Another voice, more child-like though, calls out from the top of the staircase, and I turn my head to see Ciel, with a glowering Sebastian behind him. "Why did you run off again?!" He demands, stepping down the staircase, Sebastian flanking behind.

"I went into a food comatose, but I'm back now!" I exclaim, and he arches a brow. "A food comatose?" He asks, questioning my logic, and I nod in confirmation.

"Food. Comatose. It must have been some of Bard's old cooking..." I say with a chuckle, and the front door slams open.

"Ivy~!" My 2 favorite Indians declare, smothering me in hugs as the servants join in, and my eyes widen.

"I forgot to write my weekly letters to Arno and Lee, shit! They must've thought I fell off a cliff!" I declare, as Mey-Rin points to a small pile of letters in the corner. "These are all yours." She says, and my jaw drops at the sheer size of it, all of them stamped from America from Arno and Lee.

"I must write them now, but it's good to be back!" I say, sprinting up the stairs with a new lightness in me, as I storm to my room and frantically write letters to all my friends.

As I finish writing the letters to my friends, a light knock is sounded from the door. "Come in!" I call out, and Sebastian enters the room, a tray in hand.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Sebastian asks, and I look up from my letter to see his concerned face. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I question, and he sighs lightly.

"Because you're wearing the same clothes you were wearing the day you went missing two weeks ago." He says, "Aren't you a bit hungry, too?"

On que, my stomach growls, and I sheepishly grin at Sebastian, who now dons a smirk as he lifts the top of the tray to reveal a BLT...

"I brought you some food," he says, setting it on the desk, and I give him a big grin. "You're great Sebas-chan, thanks!" I say, and he smirks widely. "Now, can you tell me where you were, in exchange for the sandwich?" He asks, pulling the sandwich back as I make a grab for it, and my eyebrow twitches.

"Well, I went to Buckingham Palace and had tea with the Queen for a bit..." I start off, leaning back in my chair, and Sebastian's eyes widen. "Dressed like that? And so suddenly? And tea?"

"Yeah, it was really casual. I drank the tea too, you should be proud of me. Then I came back here, and I ate some food I found sitting down and it knocked me out." I say, and he raises a brow. "How do you believe you got knocked out?"

I shrug, and he sighs, sliding the plate over to me, and I grin, taking a bite of the sandwich, and my eyes widen at the realization how long I've been out. "Wait, two weeks!" I say, "Yes, we're hosting a party tonight. We planned this two weeks ago, on the day you went off." Sebastian says, and I do the math. "March 1...my birthday is in a month! Sweet, I can drive now! Well, legally, that is." I say, adding a wink at the end at a confused Sebastian.

Oh wait...cars weren't released to the public for a few more years... "Nevermind that. I must get ready now...also, you may wish to check Ciel's room after the party, especially in the vental ducts. Just sayin'. Now, out! I need to get dressed, and eat my food!" I say, standing up and shoving a bewildered Sebastian out the door, before quickly locking it.

* * *

 _I feel as if I'm the only 'commoner' here, as everyone here is famous for something, or wealthy in some way. Even Arthur, who feels a little left out at the moment, is supremly important! The only reason I'm here is because I stay here in Ciel's mansion, I should move out one day...make my own name instead of a shadow of Ciel._

"Hello!" I say cheerfully to Lau, who raises a brow at me. "Ivy, you've been out and about. I haven't received a letter of yours in 2 weeks." Lau says in his calm-'I'm actually quite high right now'-voice.

"I went into a food comatose, must be Bard's cooking..." I say with a laugh, and he smiles slightly, as Ran Mao coddles up to his side. "Oh, hello Ran Mao!" I say in greetings, as she wraps her leg around Lau. "Hello." she says quietly, putting her hands on Lau's shoulder.

Her dress was 'scandalous' for the time, and in my time period I'm from, it'd be considered a lingerie, but I'd rather be wearing Ran Mao's outfit...

For I was wearing a dress tailored to match Ciel's.

On Ciel's orders.

Wearing a gross dark green, I had 3 layers of this green dress with layers of white lace in between. With my shoulders exposed, I had two off the shoulder green sleeves, white lace coming off them. Two ribbons identical to Ciel's were tied around my buns, and my regular necklace from Lee hung around my neck. Ciel was furious when I refused to remove it, but I told him I'd wear pants and a shirt if he made me take it off, and that shut him up. Such a controlling little butthead! And Sebastian, when he saw me, he looked oddly angered that I was matching with Ciel...

Of course, Sebastian has no feelings for me, he only wants to mess with me, teasing me to his amusement.

Dressed like this... I felt like Ciel was trying to show I rely on him or something!

Footsteps clack at the top of the staircase, and I look up to see Ciel and Sebastian.

I walk over to the Phipps guy, and interact with him for a bit. He's really nice, and causes me to blush at his kind words.

"You have something on your right hand," Phipps says, and I look at my hand. "Oh, I do?" I say, looking at my right hand. "I don't see anything."

"You must not see it, here, let me..." he says, taking his left hand, intertwining my fingers in his, and I blush like crazy. "Smooth," I say with a slight laugh, and he chuckles.

"Ahem," a voice calls out, and everyone turns to him. "Thank you for accepting my invitation today, I am the head of house, Ciel Phantomhive." He looks around the room, eye lingering on me, looking at my hand intertwined with Phipps, as he makes his way down the staircase. Sebastian looks over at me too, frown twitching on his face.

"After the dinner party starts, I'll once again call upon each of you to exchange greetings. This includes both of my regular guests, and the ones I am meeting for the first time." I look away from Ciel, and he turns to the guests, and questions Sebastian about the last guest.

That old creep called Georg Von Siemens enters with Charles Grey, but I am paying no attention as I'm thinking about the murder mystery arc. Gah, I just want to practice the new magic I've obtained!

We all proceed to the dining hall, and I walk up to Charles Grey from behind.

"Wow, I wonder if any strong, handsome butlers are here today..." I say absent-mindedly, and Charles Grey's head turns to me, a lazy grin on face.

Unknown to me, Sebastian's head also whipped around once I said those words.

"Hello again, Ivy. How are you?" He asks, bending his head slightly to kiss the back of my hand. "I am faring well, how are you?" I ask, as he pulls up.

"Excited." He says, and I arch a brow, "What are you excited for, Charles?"

His eyelids lower, "Why, this party is sure to be exciting."

No shit, because you're going to murder people. His eyes turn to my hair, "Did you re-dye your hair?"

"Oh, you noticed?" I ask, reaching my hair up and squeezing a bun. Must be the magic..."Yes, I did. It was fading, and I love having purple hair."

"Well, no one looks as good as you do with the purple hair." He says with a smile, and I lightly laugh, a small blush coming to face.

Ciel looks over to where Ivy and Charles Grey were interacting, and he frowns slightly. He did not like the idea of having Ivy there with that womanizer...

"I'm going to talk with others now, but I'll be seeing you later." I say with a smile, and he nods. "See you later, Ivy." He says, and we part ways.

"Hello, Ivy." A cool voice from behind me says, and I turn to see Sebastian, champagne flutes balanced on a tray with a lone, steaming coffee mug there. "Oh, hello Sebastian."

"Would you like some hot chocolate I prepared for you?" He says, lifting the mug for me, passing it to me, and I nod, taking it from him. "Goodness, this smells amazing! Thank you, Sebastian." I respond, taking a sip of the amazing chocolate in liquid form.

He nods, before walking away, giving champagne flutes to others.

I walk to the corner of the room, leaning against a pillar where chairs are lined up at the wall nearby, casually sipping from my mug. I watch that Georg Von Siemons guy be rude to Ran Mao, and the theater people interact. Ha! I can't sing for my life, imagine if they saw me rapping. They certainly wouldn't find Hamilton interesting either...

From the corner of my eye, I watch Arthur walk over to a chair, sitting down and looking the combination of awkward and disappointed.

"Come here often?" I ask, and he turns to me abruptly. "Oh, uh, no?" He says, more like asks, and I smile, walking towards him.

"That was a joke, don't worry," I say with a light laugh, sitting in the chair next to him. "You look awfully disappointed, what happened over there?" I ask, nodding towards the crowd of the rich and famous, and Arthur sighs.

"Introductions... everyone here is rich, famous, or the owner of a wealthy business." Arthur says, as Sebastian makes his way over to us, bending slightly.

"Would you like a glass?" He asks Arthur, who takes a glass, muttering a thanks, as Sebastian walks away.

"Top-class people have top-class servants, the butler has such beauty and ambiance. He could appear in a book by Oscar Wilde," Arthur says, and I laugh.

"That's just Sebastian's charm, don't worry about him too much." I say, and he looks at me surprised. "You know the butler?" He asks, and I nod, leaning back in the chair as Arthur takes a sip. "Well, if you were disappointed in introductions, why don't we fix that by you introducing yourself to me?" I ask, and he smiles lightly.

"I'd like that, I'm Arthur Conan Doyle, an eye specialist and a bit of a writer..." he says, almost embarrassed.

"You aren't simply a bit of a writer..." I mutter, taking a sip of my hot chocolate, and he arches a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I've read _A Study in Scarlet,_ it's a genius piece of work!" I exclaim excitedly, and Arthur flusters. "W-well, I wouldn't call it that-"

"You're right, it's a masterpiece! You created a genius mystery, woven with aspects on how to solve the toughest of crimes, without even explaining it! How Sherlock identified the clues of the murderer just by evidence...you inspired me to be a detective for a bit, actually." I say, and his eyes widen.

"Well, um, I don't know how to reply-"

"You don't have to, if you wish. Just keep producing great works." I say, looking at the crowd of people. "Your writing will be famous one day, don't worry."

"Thanks..." he says, and we are silent for a moment. "What is your name?" He asks quietly, and I smile lightly.

"Ivy, Ivy Adams." I respond, and his eyes widen. He's heard whispers of her name before around London. He should have had suspicions at the moment he heard her accent, but he never would have associated this girl with the name Ivy Adams.

"Nice to meet you," he says, and I smile. "Likewise."

"And, what relations do you have with Ciel Phantomhive, if I may ask?" He says, and I think.

"I casually live here, I guess." I say, and his eyebrow twitches in surprise. "Casually?" He asks, and I shrug.

"I'm not a servant, or am a rank of any importance. Heck, I'm still in high school, wait, nevermind that last thought. I am in my schooling years is a better way to phrase it." I ramble, as he raises a brow. "With the way you're dressed, I believed you to be the fiance or wife of the Earl."

I blushed heavily, "Hell no!" I whisper, "He forced me into this awful outfit, I feel as if I'm wearing Kermit the Frog's skin!"

He chuckles, "I take it you do not like the outfit."

"I definitely do not." I scoff, and I think. "I'm still 15, 16 in about a month, and I feel as if I haven't done anything great in my life yet. I could solve mysteries, murders, and crimes single-handedly with ease if I wish, but I don't wish to put forth effort if I won't be taken seriously. Hell, this outfit reminds me of how I'm relying on a person."

"Why do you say that, if you could solve such crimes?" Arthur asks, intrigued. "I don't wish to put forth the effort, Arthur. I'm a woman, and no one would take a short woman who looks like she's 12 seriously."

"Why haven't you tried, than? See what reactions you get, see how to go about it." Arthur replies, and I laugh.

"The only people taken seriously in this day and age are white men. Ciel over there has a hard time enough as it is, as he looks like a child with the brain capacity of an adult, but a white teenager? Oh lord, that's hilarious, even if I'm better than everyone in this room, I'd still be considered lower." I reply honestly, and he sighs.

"I suppose that's true, but why not try to change it? It's never too late to change fate."

I think, he's not wrong... "You're right, but it'll take a long time. The first step would be walking into a room with my pants and shorts and no one being surprised. In fact, I could rip off my skirt of the dress right now, revealing the pants on I have underneath." I whisper the last part, and he gets slightly nervous.

"I was speaking metaphorically! Please don't do it rig-." he says, and I stand up, passing him my mug. "Besides, no one pays attention anyway," I say, as I put my hand to the side, unbuttoning the skirt that attached, before ripping it away, and sitting back down.

No one noticed.

Arthur gawks at how I actually did it, and at the outfit. Now, it looked like I was wearing a dark-green shirt with off the shoulder sleeves that ends at my midrift, exposing my belly button and a bit of my abs, which isn't very 'feminine'. You can also see my battle scars, but who cares.. I'm wearing long khaki-tight pants that are rolled above my brown combat boots; with the heels able to rip off to reveal knives, and a throwing dagger in the back of my right boot, pepper spray in the back of my left.

These babies were custom made, and I valued them over my life.

"Woah! I didn't expect that!" Arthur says, blushing like crazy, covering his eyes and I laugh. "I always wear clothes under my dresses, which are all two-pieces so I can rip away the skirt."

"But, you're not wearing a corset...and I can see your midriff!" He exclaims, pointing at my stomach. "I don't wear corsets, never have, never will. Very unhealthy for ya', and yes, you can see my belly~" I waggle my brows, and he averts his eyes.

"Weren't you encouraging me?" I ask, and he sighs, peeking through his fingers. "I suppose I was, but I told you I was speaking metaphorically!"

"Hey, at least I'm not some old, fat white man wearing this," I say with a laugh, and he chuckles in agreement, blush fading.

"Ivy, what are you doing in...those clothes?" Ciel asks, approaching us, as Arthur appears flustered.

"I was too hot in this room, so I took off the skirt." I say, and his eyebrow twitched. "That's indecent exposure, cover up Ivy."

"I'm literally wearing pants and a shirt, now. And yes, we were all born, so we all have belly buttons. And you're wearing pants and a top, so it's not that different. Ciel, do you know how babies are born?" I tilt my head to the side, and he flushes.

"Of course I do!"

"Than you should have no problem with my outfit," I say, standing up from where I was sitting. "It was nice to meet your, Arthur. I'd love for you to sign me a copy of your book later." I say to Arthur with a smile, and I look at Ciel.

"And this green is the ugliest thing I've ever seen, so ugly I want to Kermit. Ha! That's a pun...which you don't get. Ugh, I ramble to much." I say, turning away and walking off.

"I told you to please stop it!" A feminine voice cries out, and I whip my head around to see a drunk Georg get close to Irene. Leaning back, I grab my pepperspray from the back of my boot.

Ugh, perv! I make my way over there, and she crosses her hands over her chest. "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands, I can't take it anymore!"

"Whaaaat? It's your fault for wearing those clothes." Georg slurs, stepping close to Irene, hands about to grope her shoulder, but I step in, pushing Irene behind me with pepper spray in hand.

"What part of no do you not understand, asshat? No means no, nein means nein." I scold, spraying the German idiot in the face causing him to step backwards, hands over his eyes.

"Ahhh!" He says, moving his hands away from his eyes, as he starts coughing, revealing red, agitated eyes. "What did you do to my eyes?!"

"A concentration of peppers put into a sprayable form," I say, as pepper-spray had yet to be invented, so no copyrighted names yet! "I use it as self-defense. You're a lord or something along that lines, so please, be polite and have actual manners!"

"At least I'm _cough_ not dressed like a skank!" He wheezes, and I roll my eyes, placing my hands on my hips. "You're just jealous you can't work this outfit, Georgia."

"My name is Lord Georg Von Siemens! Not Georgia, you Teufels Geliebte!" He says, blindly grabbing a wine bottle, hurtling it towards me. In a flash, an angry Sebastian catches it and uncorking it mid-air so it hits Georg in the face, as he flips up to a pyramid of glasses, filling it with champagne. Georg rubs an angry-looking circular mark on his forehead from where the cork hit him, still coughing from the pepper spray, as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to face a smiling Irene.

"Thank you, Miss, you really helped out there. What is your name?" She asks, and I offer my hand to shake hers. "Ivy Adams, pleasure to meet you." I say politely, and she nods, looking at my outfit in distaste, but not saying a word.

"This is a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in South-Eastern Moldova." Sebastian says, proudly displaying the glass.

"It smells delightful in here," I note, as the guests take sips from the champagne glass. I walk away from the crowd, going back to my corner where a stunned Arthur sat.

"That was quite amazing, Ivy..." he says, and I give him a wink, putting my finger to my lip in a 'shhh' manner, as Sebaciel stood a few feet away.

"So once that solemn man gets some alcohol into him, that's what he becomes?" Ciel asks in French to Sebastian, who nods. "Even so, showing how little self-constraint one has, I wonder whether he's just an immense fool or whether he knows no shame at all, especially taunting Ivy like that." Sebastian responds.

"Seems like the incurable type of guy that'd make a doctor hopeless..." Ciel mutters in French, as Arthur and I giggle like school girls at his comment. Ciel puts his finger to his lips, indicating to us that we should keep his words a secret.

"They sound and look like a mother and daughter who are bitching about people they dislike..." I whisper into Arthur's ear, who nods in agreement, leaving an amused Sebastian and a confused Ciel.

* * *

Arthur and I talked for a while, and eventually, we discovered Lord Siemon's body.

"He's dead!" Arthur comments, and I gasp in shock as I look at the body, although I already knew what was going on.

Everyone freaks out, and I zone out for a bit, until I snap out of it to find everyone's gaze on me.

"Ivy, what is your alibi?" Ciel says, and I point to Arthur. "I was with him, Irene, Grimsby, Grey and Phelps in the Billiard's room."

"I can confirm," Grey says, raising his hand.

Everyone starts to accuse Ciel, and I zone out again. Gah, the author must be trying to cram an arc into one chapter again.

"I'd like some insurance that we'll get out of here alive," Grey says darkly, leaning against the pillar.

"What do you mean by that?" Irene asks shakily, and Grey shrugs. "Well, one could say this mansion is currently under the control of a killer, you know? And we cannot get out until this storm settles down. What if we were all gagged before the storm settles?" He responds darkly, as the guests all shudder.

"Well then, let's confine him!" Lau says cheerfully, as the servants freak out.

"Sure, if it comforts the guests." Ciel says with a sigh. Grey thinks, "Nobles' rooms generally have some kind of secret escape room built in, if we're going to confine him it can't be in his room. I'd know, my place has them too."

"Well then, I'll keep an eye on him while attending to his-" Sebastian starts, but Lau cuts him off. "That won't work, seeing as you might help the Earl escape."

"So, in other words, I suppose you're saying one of the guests should stay and watch Ciel?" I ask, and Grey nods. "It's up to you, Mr. Wordsmith!" Lau says, laying a hand on a startled Arthur. "Wha?!"

"Well then, I'd like to spend the night with someone so I don't die. Can I bunk with anyone?" I ask, and Grey and Sebastian's head whips towards me.

"You can spend the night with me, Ivy!" Mey-Rin says before Charles or Sebastian could interrupt, and I'd smile. "That'd be great, thanks Mey-Rin!"

We all go off our separate ways, and Sebastian brings a spare mattress, blankets and pillows to Mey-Rin's room, and I flop onto the mattress.

"Thanks Sebby~!" I say, snuggling under the blankets and he gives me a smile. "You're welcome, Ivy. Sleep well." He says, before closing the door.

"Ooo~ Ivy!" Mey-Rin says, "Are you and Sebastian...involved?" She asks, and my cheeks flush. "Of cou-course not!" I stutter in embarrassment.

"Well, he treats you differently than everyone else. He's more...emotional, don't you think?" Mey-Rin questions, getting into her bed.

"I don't know...good night." I say, tucking the covers over my head as she starts stuttering. "Don't fall asleep on me! Tell me, Ivy!"

"Too late..." I mutter groggily, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Wake up, Ivy..." I hear a smooth voice say, shaking my awake gently, and I crack an eye open while I'm half-dreaming...to see Michael.

"Ye...?"

"Take care of everyone, will you? Keep everyone calm as possible, please." He says, and I groggily shift over, grabbing his face gently. I rub my thumb over his cheek, his cheek as cold and smooth as marble.

"Your face is cold as if you just die...are you really not alive?" I ask, and his face shifts in surprise, before relaxing. "Yes, my heart doesn't beat, so no warm blood pumps.

"That was a dumb question, I know for a fact you're dead already. But, I don't leave me ever again..." I mutter, as tears run down my cheeks. "I need you..." Michael's eyes widen, flashing pink for a moment.

Pink?

"Ivy..." Michael says softly, caressing my face, wiping away tears with his...gloved thumb?

"Michael, I never knew you wore gloves..." I mutter, and the hand pulls away gently. "Michael?"

Snapping my eyes open, I see Sebastian, not Michael...shit!

"Oh god oh god oh god..." I say, bolting upright as my face burns red. "I thought you were someone else, I'm so sorry..."

He frowns at me in distaste. "Is this...'Michael' your lover?"

"No...don't worry about Michael. He's millions of miles away..." I mutter, thinking of how he won't be born for a loooonnggg time.

"Alright than, sleep well, Ivy. I leave the young master in your hands." Sebastian says softly, leaning forward and kissing me lightly on the forehead with cool lips, before he turns and leaves the room. In a haste, I throw the covers over my head. How embarrassing! I called Sebastian my ex! My face flushes scarlet as I place my hand to my forehead wwhere Sebastian kissed me.

Struggling to fall asleep with embarrassing thoughts coursing through my head, I finally manage to doze off.

* * *

"Please wake up, Ivy! Something terrible has happened, yes it has!" A voice calls, and I open my eyes to feel salty tears drip onto my face from a crying Mey-Rin.

Oh shit, Sebastian died!

We run upstairs, and I arrive in time to see a dramatically-placed Sebastian.

"Seb...Sebastian?" I ask, hands trembling as I put them over my mouth in shock. "Sebastian, please don't tell me this is one of your jokes again... you always have such silly jokes when we tease each other, replacing the sugar with salt when I made those cookies. Is that ketchup mixture, a tomato paste?" I ask, causing my knees to tremble, as I drop to my knees.

"Ivy..." Finnian starts, placing his hand on my back, trying to comfort me, but all I could see now was the body of Michael on the beach's sand, washed upon with sand mixed in his hair; bleeding from his chest the same way Sebastian is.

"No! Don't die on my like this!" I cry out, tears streaming down my face. "You can't do this to me, I can't be all alone again!"

"Ivy, you shouldn't see this..." Grey says, stepping in front of me, lightly patting my shoulder, snapping my out of the nightmare. I look at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Grey!" I cry, lunging forward, wrapping my arms around him in a hug, as I bury my head in his shoulder, tears streaming down my face, as I mourn the loss of Michael, not Sebastian.

"You should not see this," he says, rubbing my head affectionately. Unknown to me, he smirks victoriously, and Ciel steps into the room, a look of shock on face.

I close my eyes, as Ciel does his lament, a slap ringing through the room. "I'll take you out, now..." Grey says, and I nod my head, pulling from the hug, as I wipe my eyes.

"No...I need to accept that Sebastian's gone," I sniffle, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "I can mourn when we catch the murderer, or else we'll be joining M-Sebastian in the grave."

Grey hesitantly nods, as Grimsby shudders.

* * *

"What the hell is with this mansion?! Two murders, overnight! Unbelievable!" Grimsby yells in shock, as I look at Sebastian's body. I've snapped out of the Michael-trance, and now I could see the 'dead' body of Sebastian.

"He was stabbed with the poker..." I note, slapping gloves onto my hand, picking up the murder weapon. "The ridge on here created a larger hole, making it impossible to pull out without causing more damage."

"How brutal..." Arthur says, looking at the body, lifting the head up, eyes widening. "Unbelievable, there's also traces of being smashed on the head. He must have been hit from behind while collecting ashes."

"You're saying that wasn't enough to kill him...so they gave him a final blow by stabbing him in the chest?" Bard says, gritting his teeth on the stem of a lollipop.

"Either way, they'd continue attacking him to ensure the butler was dead. Two hits would be more likely to kill him than just one..." Grey says, putting his hand to his chin.

"This means, that even if the blow to his head didn't kill him, why'd the killer do it again? Perhaps...there's two culprits..." Arthur says, sweating nervously as everyone gasps, including me.

"I see what you're getting at... one culprit could have come up in front of Sebastian and started chatting to attract his attention. Meanwhile, the other snuck behind and bonked him on the head with the poker. Then in a flash, the one up front would give the final smash by stabbing Sebastian, making a permanent K.O" I say, as Ran-Mao nods.

"Well, no matter what method, it's certain that this killer doesn't feel mercy in any situation. To have killed even the butler, this culprit must be extremely-" Lau starts, and Finnian gasps, clasping his hands over Ciel's ears, pulling Ciel to his chest.

"Why are you having this conversation in front of the young master?! Please think of his feelings!"

"Finny!" Mey-Rin scolds, bowing to us all. "P-please excuse him!"

"Don't worry, it's alright. Instead of standing around this corpse, let's temporarily move it to the basement. We can discuss who did it and such later over food." Grey says calmly, and Karl Woodley's eye twitches. "Aren't you a bit too calm?!"

"I'm starving, actually. Also, seeing the body of the butler is a bit...sickening." I say, turning my head from the body. "The initial shock is a bit over, but it still doesn't help."

I've seen more bodies in my life than most experienced morticians. I still don't like viewing the bodies of innocents...

I leave for the dining hall, the other guests following behind.

At the dining table, Ciel had me sit at the opposite head, which was very...er... odd.

"Why is there an extra plate?" Charles asks, as we all turn to the chair next to mine, laden with food. "The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian, he would never mix up the numbers." Ciel says dully, and everyone thinks.

"Where's Phelps?" I ask, and everyone gets worried...didn't I tell Sebastian to check the vents in Ciel's room, though?

Everyone rushes to Phelp's room, but I remain eating, the food is simply too good.

And I wasn't in the mood to see another body, so close to breakfast. Of course, I've seen bodies in all positions, but I'm not in 'the mode' right now.

'The mode' referring to the small emotional block I've learned to put up.

I finish eating, when Ciel walks in. "You've discovered the body of Phelps?" I question, taking a sip of my water, as he nods.

"Precisely, why did you not come with us?" He asks, as everyone else enters the dining room, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, if a guest was not attending breakfast after a series of murders occur, it's only logical to consider another person murdered, and seeing how gory the last ones were, I'd rather not be seeing it, as I am still eating breakfast." I say with 'proper' grammar, and Ciel looks at me oddly.

Arthur fills me in on what happened, and a crease forms in between my brows. "You idiots believe it's a vampire?" I ask, as some sheepishly nod, some furiously nod, and others remain neutral. With a sigh, I look at each of them, eyes rolling over the people with ease.

"What animal has fangs?" I ask, as everyone thinks.

"A bat!"

"Payara?"

"Sabertooth deer...? No, a baboon!"

"..." I look at all of them with a 'really' look. "Just ignore my question..."

"Phelps was your business rival, correct, Lau?" Ciel asks Lau, looking towards him. Lau thinks, "I suppose so." He says, taking a sip of his tea.

"Don't you have a big-ass needle up your sleeve?" I ask, and everyone gawks at me with the sudden change in language, as Lau smirks.

"What?" Arthur asks shakily, as Lau whips out his long, needle. "Yes, I am carrying one, it's used in oriental medicine though."

Everyone freaks out. "Y-you killed Phelps!" Woodley accuses, and Lau raises his sleeves in defense. "Oh my, aren't you all being a bit rash?"

"You bastard! You searched the Earl's room right now didn't you? Are you sure you weren't destroying evidence?!" Grimsby says, and I smirk.

"Calm down ladies, listen to Lau's alibi." I say, taking a sip of the water. Lau nods.

"How do you think I could make a locked room a murder from that far walk in closet? There's no door going outside there and even though we're Chinese, it's not like we can just pass through ventilation or anything." Lau says. "And, I have an alibi for the time Lord Siemons was murdered anyway. But awwww the Earl is such a bully, you don't need to take revenge on me now, do you?" Lau finishes teasingly, causing to Arthur and Ciel to sweat drop.

"Well, in any case, no one who could have killed all three even if they teamed up with Sebastian." Ciel says, taking a sip of his tea, as Arthur nods in agreement.

Arthur proceeds to put the alibi list into chart form, and I look at the alibi characters. Aww, I look so cute! With two lil' circles on my head...and a lil' smile.

"The only one who could have murdered Lord Siemons at 10 Past 1 was Earl Phantomhive, the only one who could have killed Mr. Phelps at 2:38 was Sebastian, and anyone but me or the Earl could have killed Sebastian at 10-3." Arthur says, "So, even if they worked with Sebastian, it's impossible that a single person could have caused this string of murders!"

Woodley starts to freeak out, and stands up, slapping and kicking plates. "Sit down already, Woodley." Ciel says darkly, as a veins bulge from Woodley's forehead.

"Don't order me arouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund!" He shouts, and I stand up, taking a step in front of the Earl and catching Woodley's strong punch. Everyone gasps in shock, and I admit, I'm a little surprised I could do this, but it must be the witch gene...

Explanation: I usually don't catch punches, I usually smack them aside.

"How rude, that's child abuse if you smack a child." I say, as Woodley tries to pull his hand back, but I don't let him.

"Wh-wha?" He questions nervously, and I pull him downwards, so his head is by my lips. I lean my face forward to his ear, and smirk.

"I know who you are and what you do, you sad, old, perverted fuck. Try making new relations instead of killing others for your benefit," I whisper, leaning back, as I toss him to the wall like a rag doll. Damn, I feel like freaking Hulk! Hitting the wall, he bounces off it, falling to the ground in a moaning heap.

"This makes you only appear worse, Woodley. After all, you tried attacking a child." I say, as Arthur's eyes widen. "No way, I didn't see her move at all!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Japan's Barititsu." Lau says, and Arthur's eyes widen. "Baritsu? Ivy, tell me mo-"

"Tanaka knows more." I say, sitting back down, sipping on my water, as Arthur pesters Tanaka, writing in his notebook all the while. I look up from my cup, to find multiple pairs of widened eyes facing me.

"What?" I question, and everyone quickly looks away.

"Since Arthur is the only one with a full-set o' alibis, he should be the one making the shots here." I say, and Arthur flushes. "Me?"

"Yes, I agree with Ivy. I don't really want a criminal prowling my mansion." He says, and everyone nods.

"Than, let's get the murderer." I say, as rain starts to fall outside, sending _pitter-patters_ coursing against the window

"As a result of my conversations with everyone, many things have become clear, however...the thing I'm most stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the Earl's room. According to the original scenario, the only one that could have been able to kill Mr. Phelps was Sebastian. But, if we considered that the key could have been passed onto a third party, it becomes a whole different situation."

"So, in that scenario, I would be right in thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel asks, and Arthur nods.

"Precisely."

"Well, first let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself. Even though it would mean our theory ends there." Grey says, and I nod.

"You're right. Also, from now on, whenever we move, I'd like to as a group. Since it would be difficult asking a woman to accompany us to the corpse's storage room, I'd like to ask Miss Ivy and Miss Irene to stay here with Mr. Grimsby."

"Yes," Irene says shakily, and I stand up. "Y'all, I'm coming with you. I'm prepared to go." I say, and Arthur's eyebrows crease. "Really? Are you sure, you didn't seem well when you saw...well, the butler."

"I had a...unfortunate flashback. I'm fine now, so I'm coming. End of story." I huff, crossing my arms, as Arthur sighs. "Alright, and I'd like Mr Woodley to stay too."

"Hmmph."

"I'd like you to allow me and Ran Mao to enjoy some tea over here." Lau says, as Ran Mao nods. "I'm tagging along!" Grey says, raising his hand.

Bard and Finny come along, as our party sets off to the ground floor, and to a spiral staircase.

"This place has the kind of atmosphere where one might expect a ghost to come up..." Arthur says, causing Grey to freak out, wrapping his arms around Ciel. Giggling to myself as I'm the last person, trailing behind the others, I run my finger nails against the stone wall, causing eerie sounds to echo.

"EEK! A GHOST!" Charles says, as I force my voice to become child-like and high. "Come play with us, Charles," I take on a darker tone, "forever!"

The voices I used echo off the wall, bouncing up and down the staircase.

"AHhhhHHHHHhHHhHHH!" Charles screeches, practically squeezing Ciel's arm off.

"We're here," Bard says, as we creak open a large, wooden door, revealing the wine cellar with 3 sheets over bodies.

"Put these gloves on when you touch the corpses, will ya." Bard says, tossing us all gloves, and I slap mine on my hand.

"Well, please excuse me..." Arthur says, lifting the sheet from Sebastian's body, revealing a dripping wet Sebastian.

"He's wet?" Arthur asks confused.

"Well, one could say that Sebastian's just _dripping_ with good looks," I say, and everyone looks at me, sweat dropping. "Kidding, kidding. There must be a leak in the roof." I say, as Bard nods in confirmation.

"Poor Mr. Sebastian! Please move him!" Finny says, and Arthur nods. "We should, if he's wet his body will decay faster."

Finny freaks out, and stands by the door so he doesn't have to look.

"Let's look," Ciel says, as he unbuttons Sebastian's clothes, and by clothes, I mean _all of them._ "Dammmmmmmnnnnnn, Sebastian must've developed that 6 pack from hauling your ass all over, Ciel." I say, as his brow twitches.

"I have a 'six pack'," he mutters, and I look at him with raised brows. "Really? You consist of skin and bones, Ciel. Eat more pork, chicken, and drink more milk." I say, patting his cheek.

We continued to undress Sebastian, and I looked down.

"And...Sebastian's a bit smaller than I expected. Oh well..." I say with a sigh, as all the boys flush.

"Hey, I have a joke! Who wants to know something disappointing?" I ask, as Charles Grey smirks. "Blow us away, Ivy."

"6'1", 3"." I say, before bursting into giggles, and everyone looks at me with confused expressions. Damn American conversions messing them up!

"The key is not here," Ciel says, turning Sebastian onto his front, and my eyes widen. Dat ass! It's paler than the moon, and as full as the moon too!

"I'm blushing like crazy you guys," I say, face turning red. "Sebastian has more booty than I'll ever have, and it's hard to say I'm jealous of a deceased man. I'll wait with Finny." Quickly walking away, I step over by Finny, face still red, as the images are burnt in my mind.

Ciel frowns, he's jealous of the dead man too if he gets attention from Ivy. Though it might not be helping that he hasn't tried wooing Ivy yet. He looks back at Sebastian's body, who now looks like he's smirking ever so slightly...

* * *

"This is Sebastian's room." Ciel says, as we all step inside a plainly dressed room.

"It's pretty spacious..." Arthur says, as Bard nods. "It's because he's a senior servant."

"Can't you guys think of a place where he might've hidden it?" Ciel asks.

"Ciel, leave the room." I say, and he looks at me. "What."

"Leave~~~" I exclaim, pushing him out the door, slamming it close, locking us in. Arthur's eyes widen, "Are you...going to murder us?! I should have never trusted yo-"

"Silly Arthur, I saw some cat hairs on the floor," I say, pointing at the floor where small cat hairs lay. "And Ciel's allergic to cats."

Everyone sighs in relief. "Oh."

We all look around, and Finny opens the wardrobe door, as all the cats flop on top of him.

"Kitties again~!" I say excitedly, as everyone's brow twitches. "Again?!"

"So cute!" Finny says, picking one up, as I giggle, as one sits on my foot.

"He doesn't seem to have any personal items..." Grey says, looking through Sebastian's drawers. "Wouldn't it be nicer if you have anything in your drawers from your original home? Where did he come from anyway?"

"Who knows-none of the servants know. Or even what he does on his days off. The only thing we know is that he is ridiculously good at his job, he's the perfect butler. If anyone's to know, it'd be Ivy, who's closest with him, or Ciel."

Everyone looks at me, and I seriously look back at them. "Sebastian and I have talked about our origins...and though it may be hard to believe, I know where he's from."

"Really?" Everyone asks excitedly, and I nod. "Sebastian's an alien from the planet Jupiter, duh!" I say, and everyone sweat drops.

"Just kidding, no one knows. In fact, no one really knows where I'm from, except the word California. That's a funny thought, ha, ha!" I say, as I open his drawers to find perfectly folded socks! Why would you fold socks?!

* * *

"We should check everyone's luggage," Arthur says to everyone in the parlor.

"The women's luggage will be checked by other women, so we won't see it. Except Ivy can come with us," Grey finishes, and my jaw drops.

"No way!" I explain, "I bet you boys are expecting to go in my room now and raid the drawers!"

* * *

"What a lovely photo, Irene," I say with a smile, looking at the photograph she has of her and Grimsby.

"Oh no! I left that out..." She says, as Mey-Rin looks at the photo. "I hadn't heard you two were lovers, so I was surprised yesterday." Mey-Rin chimes in.

Irene chuckles nervously, "I'm sorry, I don't really talk about it publicly or anything... me and Grimsby have been seperated for 12 years already, so it's kind of embarrassing to tell people..."

"12 years?!" Mey-Rin says in shock. "It doesn't look like that, though!"

"Oh thank you!" Irene says bashfully.

Mey-Rin looks through Irene's luggage, as I look at Ran-Mao putting underpants on her head. "Hilarious!" I say, taking out another pair, placing them on my head.

"Ran-Mao has an excuse, but you're an American!" Irene scolds, as I laugh, plonking a pair on her head. She lightly screams, ripping them off her head.

* * *

"Why are we rechecking Sebastian's room?" Ciel asks, as the men re-enter the room without Ivy.

"We are now searching for clues to the murder instead, this is a wider variety," Arthur finishes, as he looks at the bookshelf, observing it closely. "Oh! A photograph," Arthur notes, as he slips out a photo wedged in between a Bible, only noticeable as an edge had peaked out. Ciel walked over, examining the photo with a frown.

On the photograph was Sebastian, his traditional smirk on face, and by his side was Ivy Adams herself. She was dressed in a delicate, lacy dress, and she was placing her right hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"So the butler and Ivy were close," Grey snarls, obvious distaste in his voice. "Seemingly so..." Ciel replies in the same tone, his eyes boring unto the photo.

* * *

In the kitchen, I prepare red velvet cookies...at 1 AM. I was really tired, and decided to sleep instead of going to dinner. I shiver... this was not a good night to be wandering. Sighing, I continue to mix the recipe.

"What a horrible night to be out..." I say, lightly 'singing' the tune to an American classic as I mixed.

 _"She take my money when I'm in need_  
 _Yea she's a trifling friend indeed..."_ I sing, as I take the dough, plopping bits onto the cookie sheet.  
 _"Oh she's a gold digger way over town_  
 _That digs on me..._ pum-poom-poom-poom!" I exclaim, doing the beat drop.

 _"Now I ain't saying she a gold digger_  
 _But she ain't messing with no broke ninjas!"_ I sing, shaking my groove thing, as I open the oven, slamming the cookies into the overn,  
 _"Now I ain't saying she a gold digger_  
 _But she ain't messing wit no broke ninjas,"_ I set the timer, as I start to clean up the kitchen.  
 _"Get down girl go head get down_  
 _Get down girl go head get down_  
 _Get down girl go head get down_  
 _Get down girl go head!"_

 _"_...are you the chef?" A voice asks, and I turn my head up to see a taller, older man with black, slicked back hair, a beaked nose, and high cheekbones.

"Severus Snape...?" I ask, and shake my head. "Oh, no, your hair is too short for that, sorry. I'm Ivy, Ivy Adams, but I'm not the chef." I say, turning back from him.

"You want anything to drink? We gots the milk, the waters, the...apple juice, I believe that's what the label is. Who knows what crazy stuff Ciel buys. Well, the servants, Ciel probably doesn't know how to tie his own shoes." I say, and he smirks.

"I'm Jeremy Rathbone, an adviser to the local church." He says, "Please, call me Jeremy, though. Excuse my rudeness, but what do you do if you are not the chef?"

"I'm the head of slack-offness department, that's what I am." I say, and he chuckles, before looking me up and down in slight distaste, and slight...lust, glimmering in his eyes. Ew Sebastian...you can disguise your looks but not your eyes...barf. It's so creepy seeing older men look me up and down, even if they're actually younger! 'Jeremy' sits down on one of the chairs, and I look away from him.

Looking out my outfit, I see my get Nalasked shirt and a pair of spandex shorts, and you can see the strap of my lace bra. "Oh, I usually just wear my bra and shorts, so...yeah. Sebastian got so triggered whenever I wore just my bra and shorts...it was hilarious." I say with a smirk, dropping down to the balls of my feet, looking into the oven.

"What was your relationship with Sebastian?" Jeremy asks, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Time to mess with Sebastian.

"He's honestly the worst person I've ever met. He makes me extremely uncomfortable, and always freaks out over dogs like a wuss. He's clever, though, but it's all due to his slyness. He's untrustworthy and always had a god-damned smirk on his face. And, he's obsessed with cats...which is gross." I say, looking up at Jeremy, who's eyes flash angrily for a second before returning to a neutral state.

"Really...now?" He asks through gritted teeth, and I nod. "If he was alive any longer, I'd have done something to him that would make him pay for all the things he's done to me. You wanna know what I'd do?"

"Yes..." he replies, almost angrily, and I smirk.

"I'd have Ciel ban him from seeing, touching, or looking at a cat for the rest of his servitude, the bloody bloke would have to follow Ciel's order, ha ha!" I exclaim, and Jeremy's eyebrows furrow.

"You can't do that!" He says quickly, and I sigh. "I know...Sebastian's dead now. You know what my favorite thing about him is, though, despite all of his horrible characteristics?" I ask, and he nods stiffly.

Smirking, I walk over to Jeremy, leaning my face close to his, eyes locking with his. "He does a bloody great job of convincing everyone he's dead when he's actually not...wouldn't you agree, Jeremy?" I ask, and Jeremy smirks, eyelids lowering in a lazy manner.

"How did you know?" He asks, leaning close to me, his fake-Gru nose touching mine now. "It's quite obvious, no disguise can hide that dark aura of yours." I say, and the timer for the cookies rings, and I pull away, turning to the oven. Striding over to it, I put on the mitts, pulling out the cookies and setting them on a tray.

"Also, Sebas-chan, I can't believe how tiny you were!" I say with a light laugh, and he frowns. "I can increase my height and lengths at will-"

"That doesn't change the fact you're naturally the size of a circus peanut!" I say with a light chuckle, turning my back to him when I feel two hands on my shoulders.

"Darling, if I'm a circus-peanut, than I'm the biggest circus peanut you've ever seen..." he says huskily, leaning his lips near my ear. "And your mouth will probably not be able to eat the whole 'tiny' circus peanut, either.".

Gasping, I push him back. "Ew ew ew!" I exclaim, wincing as I flail my hands around. "That was kinda hot, but looking like an old dude that was so~~~ gross! Try again when you'r-"

Sebastian quickly rips the mask from his face, revealing the dashing, damned butler! Damn him! My cheeks tint pink.

"I hope you do not have the young master ban me from seeing cats, as I cannot see your pus-"

"Woah Seb! Blaaaaahhhh!" I say, putting my hands on his mouth, face turning pink. I forgot the damned word was invented in the early 1800s as a slur!

"Your hands smell like red velvet cookies..." he says, and I smile. "Yup! I made the cookies, if you'd li-"

"I'd like to taste you instead," he says, licking my finger tips, and I shudder. What the hell, Sebastian! I'm kinkshaming! My face flushes cherry red, and I attempt to pull my hand away, but he reaches up, holding mine steady.

He looks down at me, eyes blazing pink, and his now extended canine cuts my finger tip, and I feel a bit of a string. "What the fu-" I start, when suddenly, my voice is gone!

What the frickle frackle! Sebastian licks the tip of my finger, and the cut closes up...magic voodoo shit!

"I can control you for the next 12 hours with that tiny drop of blood, you should be more careful when dealing with an all-powerful demon honestly." Sebastian says with a smirk, and I glare at him, flipping him the bird.

Come on Ivy, you're a witch now! You can overcome this! Now think, he was able to do something before...but that was before I wore the choker I believe...

The choker on my neck feels tight, and it pulses, almost as if it has a hearbeat.

That's it, the choker!

Closing my eyes, I envision chains surrounding me, made of inky black smoke. Imagining a cool-ass mind katana, I cut down the chains, leaving the lock. Creaking open an eye, I see a devious looking Sebastian.

'Let me talk again you butthead!' I mouth, and he smirks wider, sitting on his chair. "I can let you scream my nam-"

In my mind, I cut the lock with my katana, and it turns white, before disappearing.

"Hell no!" I exclaim, and Sebastian's eyes widen. "Wh-"

"I'm out!" I say, taking the cookie rack in my hands, and quickly running from the room. A dozen of fresh mini-cookies lie on the plate and waft up my nose, and it twitches in all-goodness.

Sebastian is such an asshat, trying to control me with his freaky-ass demon powers...urgh!

Going to the room I shared with Mey-Rin, I ate all of the cookies. So...mad!

Nose twitching, I look at the clock. And it's only 3:00! I get dressed in sweat pants and a shirt that was for some orthodontics, and I put on a pair of grippie-socks. Walking out of the room, I go to the direction of Conall's room, the hidden one.

Walking down there, I do the routine, entering the dusty room, as the flames light up on the candle. Snapping my fingers, the fire place in the room lights up.

"Alright...I should practice transfiguration and summoning like Conall did..." I say, as the spells rush to my mind of what to do. When I received Conall's memories, the transfusion of spells that she learned also happened to me, like 3rd hand smoke.

Grabbing an unlit candle, I imagined it turning into a duster, and it quickly morphed into a duster in a silver glow. With a light smirk, I took another candle and turned it into a bandana, tying it around my mouth. I'm slightly allergic to dust, and wouldn't want to inhale too much!

For the next 30 minutes, I dusted the room manually, than I learned that I could make the objects do it for me, which I obviously did. It was some really cool stuff, I had the mop cleaning the floor, while the broom swept the dusty walls. I stoked the fireplace manually, and looked around the now-clean room.

Going over to the bookshelf, I fingered through oddly titled books, like Rune Translations, Frog or Toad eye, etc. Finding one of interest, labelled 'How to Properly Fly', I picked it off the shelf, skipping over to the plush chairs and plopping down.

Opening up the book, I placed my hand on the page to feel the book, and it emitted a silvery glow. I remember that witches supposedly read witch-books at once to obtain all the knowledge like 'downloading' a book...how interesting.

A rush of images fill my mind, and suddenly, it's gone like that. Hmmm...I must practice this later...putting the book back on the shelf, it blends in with the rest, and that is that. A sudden wave of tiredness comes over me...

"Okay plush chair, can you turn into a recliner, please?" I ask, as it shifts into a recliner, and I snuggle into it.

"Lights out, save for one, please..." I mumble sleepily, as all but one candle goes out.

* * *

3rd person's POV~

"Where is Ivy?" Ciel asks, as the guests gather for breakfast, Ivy's chair being empty. Jeremy Rathbone frowns, he had seen her this morning at 1 AM.

"Was that possibly the young girl with purple tinged hair? I saw her in the kitchen this morning while I was searching for something to eat." Jeremy says, causing Ciel to frown, eye widening.

"You don't possibly believe..." Ciel asks, as all the guests gasp. Images flash through Ciel's mind of possible ways Ivy could have been murdered, and he shivers.

"Let us search for Ivy!" Mey-Rin calls out, as everyone runs from their chairs, save for Lau, Ran Mao, Irene, Woodley and Grimsby, running around the mansion for hours to possibly find the young Ivy.

She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **Ivy's Dream, and Conall's POV.**

 **NOTE* THIS CASE IS A REAL THING CALLED "JACK THE STRIPPER", AND I'M BASING IT OFF THAT. IT CONTAINS MENTIONS OF NUDITY, BLOOD, AND MENTIONS OF RAPE, SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **February 12th, 1850**

"This case is titled "Sam the Stripper..." Cloudia reads, looking at the paper with a pair of dainty reading glasses which had slid down her nose, as she lounges in the carriage from the Queen's castle to the site. "2 daughters of a wealthy man who owns a ribbon and fine silk factory went to the opera house for the performance of Macbeth at 7:30 after being dropped off by their footman at 6:30. It was due to be finished at 10:30, where they would be escorted back home from the opera house to their mansion by their butler. The butler claims he had not been able to find the two young girls, and searched the opera house until midnight, until he called for the police. They arrived at 12:45, and had found the bodies of the two girls 5 blocks away in an alleyway at 5:00 AM. Apparently, this has happened before, and this man apparently assaults young, rich females and strips them of their clothes, leaving them in an alleyway."

I shudder, looking at the papers in my hands. "This has happened...4 times before, with Natasha Viamont, age 17 and her family owns a large tea leaves business, Mary Gibbenson, age 15 and daughter of CEO of Marmeen Chocolates, Leah Madison, 14, fiancée of an importer of flowers, and Miranda Cosgrape, age 12, prodigy opera singer in a series of operas. These two daughters were Abigail and Grace Williams, Abigail 15 and Grace 13." I read out loud, as the carriage pulls to a stop, and I shudder slightly, as Cloudia passes me a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, I pick up my skirts as we enter an alley way where a section was taped off.

( **mentions** ) Making our way to it, I cringe at the bodies of the young girls. Displayed in the nude, there blood seeping out from the girl identified as Grace as she slumped against the wall, bruises on wrists, upper arms, stomach, with a light blue bruise on both of her shoulders. Abigail's body had no blood underneath her head but under her buttocks, and she had bruises on her wrists, left ankle, neck, inner thighs, and a red handmark on Abigail's face. She was on the ground face-down, a knife stabbed in between her shoulder blades

Their brown hair was tangled and matted in blood, dirty on their cheeks. Raising my eye to the wall of the alleyway, I note how it's extremely close to the girls' heads. "Let's start with the most obvious," I start, as Cloudia pulls out a notebook. "The girl identified as Grace, on the right with the blood seeping out of head, was most likely discarded , Grace tried resisting, and was pushed by the shoulders into the wall. I believe it played out as Grace was resisting, and the murderer held her to his chest so she could not run away, her body's front to his front. Than, Grace attempted to twist out, but the murderer must have kneed her in the stomach to keep her from twitching. Throwing her back against the wall with too much force by pushing on both of her shoulders, she hit her head. Quickly blacking out, she slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail."

Looking towards Abigail, I cringe. "This girl was a virgin, and was...raped. She was slapped so she would stop resisting, and the murderer continued to rape her. Since she was so resistant, he must've pulled her thighs apart to have more...access. He must have given her sloppy kisses on her neck, leaving behind marks. When he was done, she tried crawling away, still in pain from the rape, and he pulled her back by the left ankle so it would be painful for her bare skin to rub against the alley floor, and he ended it by killing her in the back."

How could I figure it out so easily? I call it the 'fangirl's mind,' for my love of mystery novels have me able to figure out mysteries and riddles easily. It's all about creating a story with the evidence about you, for once something is confirmed it all falls into place.

Cloudia finishes writing, looking down at me with her blue eyes. "Time for the analysis..." she says, as we we walk towards the young girls, squatting down.

"You cover Abigail, you're best at noticing smaller details." Cloudia continues, as I nod, looking over at Abigail, pulling out my magnifying glass, hovering it over her body. About 6-inch red hairs were on the ground near her, and I pick up a hair with tweezers. "There's red hair on this, meaning that our murderer is a red-head with average male hair. It's somewhat flaky, meaning he uses a cheap hair gel product because it dried up between...midnight at least to 8 o' clock this morning."

Shuddering, I hold my hand over her thigh, and I notice something very odd. "There's paint dried paint flecks on her pants... Cloudia, is there any operations nearby that produce paint?" I ask, as she thinks. "I believe there's a factory that carves wooden products and there's a section of that factory that employs Irish immigrants."

"Of course! The Potato Famine is bringing over lots of immigrants..." I think, standing up from where I was, turning back to the carriage, taking off my gloves.

"Miss Taylor," the footman says, taking Cloudia's and my gloves, as we enter the carriage.

"When we get back, we'll analyze the victims connections."

* * *

"Here is your hot chocolate, Miss Taylor." Tanaka says, bowing to me as he sets the mug in front of me. "Thank you, Tanaka," I state, not paying much attention to him as I look at the papers scattered across my desk in my office. Cloudia has a much larger office than mine, but I have more information databases in my office, so we use it more oftenly. Cloudia is scouring through the file cabinet in my office for victims so we have a much better understanding.

"Would you like the newspaper for today's date?" He asks, and I nod. "I'll read it later..."

He sets the newspaper in front of me, and I reach out to my mug, taking a sip. The hot liquid runs down my throat as I run my fingers through my loose hair. "Found anything yet, Cloudia?"

"I've found the deeper information regarding the victims." She says, passing me 6 files. I open all 6, setting them on the table in front of me, and observe the,. "There seems to be no similarities between all of them, except that they're all under 20, have brown hair and gray eyes, and are the daughter, fiance or some person of high status. Ugh! I'm taking a break..." I exclaim, taking the newspaper and my mug, going to the window bench. "Our brains won't be able to function properly unless we start fresh, so let's regroup in an hour." I tell Cloudia, and she nods.

"I was starting to get a migraine too..." She says, going to one of the couches and pulling a pillow close to her, and she drifts off to a half-asleep state.

Cloudia...was so beautiful. She had pink tinted lips, large, child-like eyes, with long, black lashes. Her perfectly ringleted hair still was perfect as it hung loose, and she had perfect, porcelain skin. She was just so...perfect looking. I'd hate for her to be hurt... I've felt like I've relied on her so much. Living, food, clothes... and I hope my assistance in the Aristocrats of Evil Nobles helps her.

Turning my attention to the newspaper, I see there's a poem for Valentine's day.

 _"To you, my darling, I'd give thou the elixir of life,_

 _For you are sweeter than chocolate,_

 _But to my flowers, thoust glowers_

 _And recoil from my touch_

 _And I loved you so much_

 _I sing out to you, my love my dreams_

 _Hope my words wrap around you like fine silks, and entrance you to love me back_

 _My words drip like honey..."_ Ugh, it's too cheesy. I can't bear to read it anymore, besides, I'm tired of reading the words 'flower and chocolate,' because of this damn case...

Wait, flowers and chocolate?!

Looking at who wrote the poem, it was signed by an anonymous person. Standing up from my window bench, I make my way to the table.

First...elixir must refer to the tea leaves once brewed. Than, chocolates, the flowers... sing must be Miranda, the opera singer. The silks is the two recently murdered girls...

Between the first and second murder, there was 42 hours... but how is that given away? There is no quantitative data...

Wait!

Counting the letters from elixir to chocolate, I'm stunned that there was the 42 hour difference. Continuing, the 26 hours and letters matched up with 2-3 murder, 55 between 3-4, and lastly, 60 hours for the two recently murdered girls!

We have a lead!

"Wake up Cloudia! I got a lead for this case!" I exclaim, and she groggily opens an eye, sitting up. "We do?"

"Yes! Now, listen closely-" I say, before launching into an explanation, and she raises a brow. "So... the next murder would be someone who's related to a honey business?" She asks, "If the murder happened at around midnight and it's 1 AM now...it's precisely 25 hours later. Meaning 17 hours until the next murder...which is at 6:00 tonight." I say, and she thinks.

"The only honey business is Megan Benson's Honey...and she's one of the only female business owners in the London area at the age of 17..." Cloudia says, as she walks to the file cabinet, pulling out a file, opening it. "And she's a brunette with gray eyes."

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" I ask, as a stern looks comes onto Cloudia's face.

"Tanaka!" She calls out, with a singular clap of her hand. Suddenly, Tanaka walks into the room. "Yes, mistress?"

"Please go to the Benson manor, and tell her that someone plans on murdering her. She knows you are my butler, she's seen you before..." Cloudia says, as she walks to my desk, hastily writing a letter before stamping it with the wax seal.

The Phantomhive Crest.

"Take her to our safe house, and make sure she takes her bodyguard." Cloudia says, giving Tanaka the letter. He bows, as he tucks the letter into his tailcoat.

"Of course, Mistress. I shall return by dawn." He says, than turns from the room, walking with long strides away from us.

"Sleep now...Conall. For we may have a sleepless night tonight." She says, and I nod, walking out the room, heading to my bedroom for a long, deep sleep.

* * *

Adjusting my trench coat, I shift awkwardly in the seat of the carriage. We weren't wearing corsets, in fact, we were wearing trousers under our skirts! Scandalous!

Conall was wearing a navy blue dress with a dark grey redingote coat, with it opened revealing her sword and gun strapped to her torso. She was wearing heeled shoes, and her usual braided hair was tyed up in a ponytail, curls spiraling out of it.

Looking down at my outfit, I was wearing a black capelet, with a dark grey dress with dark purple stitched patterns on it. It would rip aside to reveal black trousers and males shoes, and I had a sword and gun strapped around my waist...and a bag of marbles in each coat pocket.

We rode in silence, until Conall looks at me with stormy eyes. "Same as always?"

"Correct." I respond, as the carriage stops, and I get out while it continues on it's way. Same as always meaning our motto:

 _Normal entity is put under arrest._

 _Supernatural is killed._

Supernatural entities will escape arrest most likely, and it's too much of a hassle.

I twist one of my curls that plopped out of my buns behind my ear, as I look up at the warehouse in front of me. Made of aging brick, it completed the dreary picture of it being set by the ocean, as the seagulls lazily caw above it, circling like vultures. I eye the building in distaste, there's holes in it, and bird droppings.

Why were Cloudia and I at this place, you may ask? Well, Tanaka received the schedule of Megan Benson for the day, and she was scheduled to have a meeting here today with a business client, who wished to sell her factories...

A set up for murder.

Briskly stepping inside the building, it's empty save for random bricks laying around, and a table in the center with a straggly looking man sitting there.

"I am with Scotland Yard, sir, you are arrested for the murder of 6 girls, rape of 1, and attempt of murder for 1. Everything said from now on will be held against you as evidence." I say with a loud, clear voice as my American accent bounces off the walls in an eerie echo. The man chuckles, and stands up, walking towards me.

He's wearing a holy, moth ball ridden grey suit, with a holed fedora with red hair poking out. He has a duck-walk, and as I look at his shoes, I see a purple-tinted big toe stick out of his left shoe. He looks like your average hobo.

He removes his hat, sending choppy, long red hair with flakes in it tumbling down to his shoulders. He lifts his face up so I can see him properly, and my eyes widen.

"Malachi?!" I exclaim, reaching into my pocket, plucking a marble between my fingers as I let my hand remain in the pocket.

"Ah! You recognize me!" He exclaims, clapping happily. "I wrote you a lovely poem. Don't you just love it?! AH! You alwayyyys loved puzzles and riddles!"

"Not when you bloody murder someone! What are you doing, Malachi?" I exclaim, as he flashes me a yellow-smile, making the corners of his chapped lips rise into his stubbled face. "Well, I wanted to get your attention...and I did! Now, we can marry, I have a job!"

"...I was never going to marry you, Malachi, I apologize if I somehow led you along." I say, and his eyes turn dark and scary.

"You will marry me, after all, I did all of this for you. I grabbed your attention with those lookalikes, I wrote you love poems, I'm now telling you that our courtship days are over and you shall be my wife!" He says, and I sigh, grabbing another marble at it.

"I'm sorry, Malachi, that isn't happening." I say, turning the two marbles in my pocket between my fingers. " _Reformabit,"_ I mutter, as one marble turns into handcuffs, while the other turns into chains connecting the handcuffs. I can cast spells wordlessly or with words, but with words it's a better chance of being stronger spells.

See, every witch has one aspect to them that's in their 'witch line', as I like to call it as. All witches can control the 4 elements and cast all spells, though they may be weaker or stronger in some areas, but there is some things that only specific witches can do. This is their unique ability that all witches with that gene have. The woman who supplies me books can communicate with animals, but on the downside, while she does this she cannot talk to a human. My witch ability is that I can wordlessly cast spells, but my eyes will freakishly glow, and I don't want to give away my position right now.

Pulling out the chains, I see him smirk. "This will be interesting..." he says, as he slowly takes off his coat, revealing his pale chest, coated in freckles and strange, coursing symbols, throbbing from his skin like old scars. They look like the stuff from fairy tales, mixed with Irish folklore...

Gritting my teeth, I watch as he hunches forward, and the scars on his shoulder bleeds open, revealing a thick, golden liquid. From this, something flat emerges, growing and extending into what seems like mutated and torn butterfly/dragonfly hybrid wings. They have the same pattern as a monarch butterfly on the wings of a dragonfly, yet they're tattered and gross.

Malachi looks like he's on the verge of crying, but he stands up, a smirk on his face as he wipes away sweat. "I always thought playing games was more fun..." he says, and with the flap of his torn wings, he's up in the airs.

"You're a fucking fairy?!" I exclaim, taking the chains at my side and discarding them to the side, putting my hands towards my sword, which I clean in a holy water/salt mixture. He flashes my a grin, but his teeth resemble yellow needles now. "No, honey. I'm a changeling...we only change into our true form once 21, and from there we can summon it at will."

My eyes widen in shock, a changeling! They were faeries that were considered ugly at birth, so their family would take a human baby and replace it with a faery. They usually didn't last for more than a year due to the change into dimension plains (faeries live in a different dimension, only coming over when they feel like so, but they hate human beings as they are not 'pure', so that's why they only take the baby). If they last to 21, they can summon their faery wings, but they lose half their mind to the faery side, as it struggles to take over. The human side fights back with it using their passion...but it usually amplifies the crazed-faery side with the human emotions.

He's a monster!

I watch as his skin has thin, pink lines crawl up his face, creating odd symbols, then continues to spreads all over his body. "Come at me shit eater!" I exclaim through gritted teeth, holding my hands in clenched fists. He grins with his needle thin teeth, and he raises his hands.

Soon, he flies towards me, fluttering his hands in a series of attacks. I block each one, as I struggle to try to hit him. My eye catches Cloudia, who's standing by the back door. Malachi hasn't yet noticed her...

Wait...Malachi's attacks have a pattern. 2 punch right, 2 punch left, face, privates, repeat twice, than do this backwards thrice, than repeat. So...if I just...

Reaching my hand outward, I grab his wing, clenching it in between my fingers.

"Ahhhh!" He exclaims, flying away from me quickly, his wing now half-ripped off. I discard the ugly, almost-scaly feeling wing to my side, as I reach my hand towards my sword, pulling it out. The fragment limply twitches, flakes falling off.

He flutters around blindly, running into a brick wall, and smashing the ceiling once, before he looks towards me, hate filled within his eyes.

"You know, I haven't torn my wings since that one girl tried to pry me away from her sister when I was having my way with her! She was such a stupid bitch, I pushed her away! I'm not going to push you away, Conall, just _PUNISH YOU_!" He exclaims, flying towards me angrily. I expand my aura, my life energy around me, and the moment I feel the slight tingle of him pushing into it, I raise my sword and cut his head clean off, sending it flying to hit the ceiling.

Looking at his twitching body which oozes a thick, golden liquid, I plunge my sword into where his heart would be, and retract my sword to see a silver liquid now dripping from my sword. Turning my gaze back to what was Malachi's body, it was now bleeding silver...so fae must bleed silver once they are dead.

Suddenly, a crumbling comes from the ceiling, and I look up to see where the head hit the ceiling where a pile of bricks started to tumble down.

"Cloudia, move!" I exclaim, as she looks up, eyes wide in shock. As she starts to run, her heel catches on a niche on the floor, and she tumbles forward in the splits, as the pile of bricks barely grazes her...

...by landing on her back right calf and down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She exclaims in agony, and my eyes widen.

" _Surgere_!" I exclaim, as the bricks lift from Cloudia's foot, falling off to the side where they burst into a fine dust. My eyes blaze silver...how could I have been so careless?!

Walking over to Cloudia, I look at her torn ankle, and see how bloodied it is, showing the bone sticking out... I can't even fix this completely, no healer can. I can help her walk again, but she'll have a limp. Looking at the rest of her leg, it's in the same state that the foot is in. Cloudia just passed out from blood loss... she's going to fucking die!

"Cloudia P Phantomhive... born April 5th, 1830, due to die today, February 12th, 1850. How sad, it truly is..." A familiar voice says, and I turn to see the damned silver-haired man from before. The only difference is his hair is slightly longer now, with another braid added in.

"You..." I say, eyes glaring, as he grins. "Me! I'm here to collect Cloudia's soul due to blood loss, so if you can move aside for no-"

"No!" I exclaim, spreading my arms out. "You'll have to get through me first!"

He grins, yellow-green eyes flashing. "How about...we make a deal."

My mouth sets in a firm line. "What is it then?"

"I let Cloudia live for now...but I get to visit you anytime I want~" He says with a sing-song voice, and my eyebrow twitches.

"Fine, as long as I'm not in the bathroom or naked." I say, as he flashes me a large, chesire grin.

Whatever to save Cloudia...

"Great!" He says, sticking his hand out, and I take it firmly, as we do a singular shake. His large hand almost engulfs my baby hands completely!

"Well, I'll be off! That Malachi's soul was very odd to watch...and funny!" He says with a cackle, and than he disappears in the blink of an eye. Looking back at Cloudia, I sigh. Reaching into my pocket, I draw out a marble, and toss it into the air.

" _Grabatum!"_ The marble stretches into a large, white cloth stretcher, and floats mid-air. Turning my gaze to Cloudia, I raise my hand up, as she floats upward, looking as if she fell asleep...save for the giant, bloody gashes on her leg, as I lift her onto the stretcher.

"Gah, I'll have to fly to get to the mansion fastest." I say, as I reach into my pocket, pulling out another marble.

" _Virga..."_ The marble turns into a broom, and I scurry over to where I layed the handcuff and chained earlier, and I connect the broom and stretcher.

Summoning rope, I tie Cloudia to the stretcher, and I also wrap her wounds so she stops bleeding. Than, I pick up the broom, sitting on it.

"Alrighty, let's go!" I say, jumping upwards as the broom slowly rises into the air, Cloudia's stretcher level with my broom. I exit through a hole in the roof, and I wrap a protective bubble around us, so no wind or anything displaces us.

"Alright... I'll have Tanaka make me a whole pot of coffee when we get back, I already feel the magic toll..." I say, as the broom speeds up into the direction of the manor.

* * *

Arriving in 10 minutes, I rush her to my workplace, where I arrange different potions, lathering them on her leg. I give her drinkable medications to speed up the process, I used magic to re-arrange the bone placements, I magically sewed her muscles and veins back together, I practically re-constructed her foot, and than finally, I put it into a cast. This all took about 7 hours, and I had that blasted 'Undertaker', as I call him, appeared at random with a bowl of popcorn, and watched me do it for about an hour SILENTLY, and then disappeared.

Ugh, he seems like the type who'd watch me in my sleep.

I cast her foot, and with a sigh, I wheeled her back up the stairs to her room, where I lay her on her bed.

"Tanaka, there's a boot on her foot. I have written instructions how to care for her..." I mumble, passing Tanaka, who somehow appeared the moment I entered the room. "Make sure she doesn't walk or leave the bed for at least a week, and pick her up to take her to the bathroom for her. She can have visitors come once she's well rested enough... I have her diet here of what she will eat for the next week, and when her cast turns a blue, wake me up if I'm still sleeping..."

"I appreciate what you have done for my mistress, Miss Taylor." Tanaka says with a bow, "I hope that I have the joy of helping you one day."

"You can if you want, just stay with the Phantomhives. If one of my relatives swings by, I hope you will teach them how to sword fight and be a bad ass like you so they aren't a wimp..." I mutter, as I make my way to the room next door. My muscles ached, and I had started to get a migraine...

Taking off all my clothes, I barely put on a nightgown when I collapse onto the bed, my aching muscles too tired to move as I collapse into a dreamless hibernated-sleep.

* * *

"Miss Taylor...please wake up." Tanaka's voice says, and I groggily open my eyes to see the blurry shadow of Tanaka. "Yes?" I ask, sitting up.

"The mistress' cast has turned blue."

"...I'll be right there, give me a few minutes to get ready..." I say, standing up and grabbing my robe, putting my right arm through it. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 weeks, today is the 22nd." He says, and I nod, grabbing a ribbon and lazily tying my hair into a messy bun.

I'm not surprised, I've exerted too much magical force. Slipping on my slippers, Tanaka leads me to Cloudia.

Walking into the room, I see a paler than usual Cloudia sitting on her bed, a book in hand, glasses perched on nose.

Tears well up in my eyes as my gaze travels to the boot on her foot that is now a sky-blue. "Cloudia..." I start, and she looks up at me, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Do not cry over me, Conall. This is not your fault, if that is what you are thinking." She says, "Just do whatever you need to do with the damned boot."

Looking over at Tanaka, and he wordlessly nods, leaving the room and closing the door behind him soundlessly.

Walking towards Cloudia, I place my hand on her boot, and it evaporates into the air, leaving behind Cloudia's red calf and foot, with thick, plump light pink scars lining around her foot. Her toes were bent at odd angles, with a large knot on her big toe.

"I'm sorry...but you'll never be able to walk again like you used to. We'll have to help you to start learn to walk again... but you'll be using a cane most of the time to support yourself." I say, and she sighs.

"I should have known, but better my leg than my life." She says, as she places her cold, bony fingers of her left hand on top of mine, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb in a comforting manner. "Do not worry, you did the best for me, and I thank you for this."

Looking at her hand silently, I note there's now a big, fat diamond on her left ring finger...

"Cedric proposed?!" I exclaim, and she slightly nods, a smile flickering on face.

"He's been visiting me almost every hour on the hour, putting fresh roses in the vase over there... from where I do not know, for we don't grow red roses here. And red roses don't bloom like this in England during the early spring... I would like to start growing them, I'd bet they'd paint this manor a lovely color..." she says, as her eyes fill with what seems to be passion and love as she spoke of Cedric. "We spent hours talking together, and away from the public face of courting, he is much more sweet and gentle..."

"You've fallen in love?" I ask softly, my gaze turning to her, and she nods slightly. I grin, wrapping my arms to her in a hug, her cold body starting to warm up.

"I'm so glad you are happy...that's all that matters. I hope this Cedric gives you the world." I say, and she wraps her arms back around me. "Thank you, Conall...I hope you find a man like this for you too..."

Pulling from the hug, I smile slightly. "So...when is this wedding?"

"May 5th...it's going to be so lovely... it's so soon, but the wedding planner, Tanaka, Cedric's family and the servants are planning everything so I can work on recovery from the 'carriage crash.' Though, I'd love for you to be my maid of honor." She says, and I laugh slightly.

"Thanks for reminding me that I am unmarried..." I say jokingly, "Now, let's get you back to walking." I say, standing up tally, offering my arm out to her, as she takes it, and pulls herself up.

She shifts her weight onto her left leg, as she hobbles...more like hops, as she winces when she puts her right foot on the ground, as her leg shakes at the same time.

"Tanaka," I call out, and he appears in the room. "Yes, Miss Taylor?"

"Please bring us some crutches, we'll get you a cane soon enough, Conall." I say, and she nods. "I want to walk to the alter from my father's hand without a cane..."

"Of course, but we'll have to help you recover first." I say, and she sighs, nodding.

* * *

May 5th, 1850

I had helped Conall recover enough until she was able to walk from where she would leave her father's arm...but other than that, she was to use a cane for the rest of her life. And even so, she'd have a horrible limp...

Sighing, I look at the decorations around the chapel. Red and white roses proudly displayed, and I was dressed in a light grey lace dress as her 'maid-of-honor...'

Hell, I was her only bridesmaid. My hair was donned in a braid, and I was wearing a ridiculously tight corset under this damned dress.

"Conall!" Cloudia's voice says, and my head turns to her to see her in all beauty, donned in a lacy white dress with a long train. Her blue hair was pulled into a braided bun, with sprirals curling down the side of her face. A silver cane rested in her hand, pressed against the floor, with floral patterns engraved unto it. "Yes...?"

"The man of honor is down varicella, and couldn't come! You'll have to walk down by yourself, I'm so sorry." She apologizes, and I lightly laugh. Honestly, I could care less, the man-of-honor was so awkward...and was also 13.

It was Cedric's younger brother, and I think Cedric and Cloudia were trying to set me up. Ew!

"I can handle this..." A familiar, snobby voice says from behind me, and I turn around to see that damned Undertaker fellow...

Today, his hair was somewhat less messy, and fell straight down, a tad past his shoulders. His bangs were neatly slicked back, revealing his odd green-yellow eyes behind their spectacles. A black bowler cap was placed over his hair to keep it in place, and it matched his black and white tuxedo.

Cloudia looked him up and down, than shrugged. "Alright, I don't see why not."

"EHHH?" I ask, as my jaw dropped, and the Undertaker laughed. "I've known Conall here for years...she and I are quite good friends, aren't we?" He asks, rubbing his face on mine almost comically, and I push him away. "Yeah..." I say, as I sweat drop, shuffling away from the Undertaker.

Cloudia sighs, as her aging father comes up to her. "The ceremony will start soon... I believe I saw the Queen here with her husband too."

"Bloody Hell! No way!" I say with an excited gasp, and Cloudia rolls her eyes at me as the Undertaker chuckles. "The Royal Family has always been involved in our public gatherings unless something intervenes." Cloudia explains, and I nod. "Makes sense."

But still amazingly exciting!

The organ starts to play, and the Undertaker and I step behind Cloudia and her father. She nods, and the servants open the doors to reveal the small chapel with a small amount of people on each side. They only fill up the first two rows on each side...

I recognize some people, like Emerio, the freaking Queen! and her husband. They were holding hands... that married couple is my future partner goals. Than there was her two butlers sitting behind the Queen. Cousins and family members of Cloudia sat on the left side, while Cedric's are on the right.

Stepping forward, the Undertaker intersects his arm with mine, and I shiver slightly. "What's the matter, Conall?" He asks, a smug look on his face.

"Nothing." I snap out, forcing a smile onto face as the Undertaker and I glide down the aisle to our respective positions. Than, Cloudia and her father walk down the aisle together, practically floating. The lacy veil covers Cloudia's face, but I can practically see her smile on her face, which mirrored Cedric's.

When her father turned to her, kissing her on the forehead and she hugs him, she turns to the priest. Stepping forward as rehearsed, I walk up to her, and take the cane, holding it in my palms as I walk back to my position. The cool metal against my warm skin, I watch as Cloudia slightly limps up the steps to Cedric, where he takes her by the hand, and holds her up steady.

The ceremony proceeds, and soon they exchange their rings and kiss, ending it all. We all cheer as I return the cane to Cloudia, who accepts it gratefully, leaning her weight on it.

* * *

We're at the Phantomhive Manor now, and all the guests interact for the celebration part. A whirlwind of skirts cover the ballroom floor, as giddy couples and married ones dance in the celebration of a new couple.

I, of course, am by the buffet table, absent-mindedly sipping my golden champagne.

A year ago, I would have never imagined that I'd be at such an expensive, lavish event...

"Miss Taylor," A smooth, feminine voice says from behind me, and I turn to see the Queen, and a look of shock comes to my face.

"Oh, your majesty, I apologize for not having see-" I start to curtsy, but she holds up a hand to stop me.

"No...do not worry about it." She says, as we are silent for a moment.

"What emotions do you feel when you see a new, married young couple? What things do you think?" She asks, as I look at Cloudia and Cedric at the center of the floor.

"I...feel warm inside. Like that may one day happen for me... or it's the feeling of happiness for others who are happy themselves, as they have love. I think they can't wait to start a life together...to start a family... and to grow old with each other." I say softly, and Queen Victoria nods.

"I see... Conall... how would you feel about taking the position of Queen's Watchdog from Cloudia?" She asks, and I nearly spit out my champagne.

What?!

"No, I think that would be unacceptable for me... it's always been the Phantomhives, and it should stay that way, in my opinion. Besides, what would Cloudia do?" I ask, and Queen Victoria chuckles slightly.

"I thought that's what you would have said... that's why I'm offering you another position." She says, and I arch a brow.

"This position is something I have thought of due to the dawning of recent information...about creatures that are not human. I don't believe the general public would deal with the revelation of such creatures easily... and I don't think Cloudia in her...current state would be able to handle it as easily."

"So...I do not by any means wish to sound disrespectful, but you want me to do the dirtiest work now? Dealings with the supernatural in the Underworld..." I trail off, and she nods. "Technically, all the supernatural dealings will be in the Underworld... but yes, you'd be doing the dirty work. I was considering, for you to be officially part of the ring Cloudia runs, having you able to access more land with ease."

What?!

"What do you mean, your majesty?" I ask, as she smiles lightly at me.

"Well, I was considering making you a countess-"

WHEFKAFNAEIFNEALFON

"-of a small town called Dunton. I wouldn't announce it publicly, but you'll have the paperwork and everything to confirm it." She finishes, and I slightly sweat drop.

Of course it would be Dunton, Cloudia wasn't joking when she said I should be Countess of Cows...

Cow-nall... he he he...

"Do you accept?" She asks, and I curtsy to her. "Of course, thank you for this, Your Majesty." I say, and she smiles.

"You can still live here, of course. But, you'll be the Countess until you die, or pass down the title." She says, turning from me. "I'm off to a rendezvous~ with my hubby Albert! Laters!" She exclaims excitedly, flipping a pair of circular tinted-glasses over her eyes, as she runs away from me quickly for a woman in heels.

With a sigh, I roll out my shoulders. Cloudia must have had something to do with this... she must wish for a family soon.

"Hello, Countess Conall..." A sarcastic-sounding voice says from behind me, and I turn to that blasted grim reaper. "I can't believe I get to be hanging out with a REAL~~ Countess! Until you die!" He exclaims excitedly, and I sweat drop.

"I'd kill myself within the first year..." I mutter, and he chuckles, almond-shaped green eyes flickering up to meet my eyes. "Than you'd be stuck with me for the rest of eternity. Shinigamis are suicides." He places his fingers to his lips, and I quirk a brow. "Wha-?"

"Shhhh..." He shushes me, leaning his head so his lips are close to my ear.

"By the way...your little reader might want to wake up now." He whispers, as the world starts to fade to black. "What are you..." I start, before the world overturns into black.


	10. 10: Ivy and the Ocean

3rd POV

* * *

"But...how did you know of the snake?" Arthur asks, quirking a brow, as Sebastian flashed back to the events a few days previous.

 _"He-Help me, Butler Sebastian!" The young man Mr Phipps coughed out, as the poison of the boa snake currently in Sebastian's grip was coursing through Phipps' veins._

 _"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't have laid my filthy paws on something that wasn't mine..." Sebastian says coolly, as Mr. Phipp's eyes widen in confusion, before he smirks._

 _"Ivy... she'll never be yours, fool. She's still clinging to her wall..." he says, before the poison consumes him, striking Mr Phipps dead._

 _Sebastian sighs, as he places the snake back in the vent for later. Mr Phipps has learned his lesson, better luck in his next life._

 _Hopefully, in his next life, he will keep his little paws to himself... actually..._

 _Leaning close to the dead man, Sebastian places his lips on Mr Phipps', stealing the lingering soul from his body, digesting it quickly. Though it won't be as fine quality as his young master's, it was like cool lemonade on a hot day. Refreshing, but not appetizing or filling._

 _Why he took the soul of young Phipps? Sebastian wouldn't want to encounter Phipps' re-incarnated spirit, it wouldn't be a very pleasant event._

 _Besides, Phipps' soul would just shackle his longing for Ivy a bit. It would help Sebastian prevent himself from consuming the girl's soul._

"Oh yes, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't know of that?" Sebastian says, giving his close-eyed grin.

"But...what of Ivy? We have not seen her for a few days since she disappeared...and I hope she is no-"

(1st)

"Hell nah! The author can't kill me off this easily..." I strut into the room, causing jaws to drop. I was wearing a pair of black leggings, a loose, flowy black shirt, and a purple Cloche-style hat. Paired with my pastel pink knock-off Timberlands (which had a knife hidden in each heel) I was wearing my usual necklace, and an amethyst-cluster ring I found in a drawer with the label 'sleeper helper'.

Bless Conall for making this ring! When practicing magic, I didn't get as tired as I usually do. It might be because of my practicing, but now I can fly a broom! ANd I feel super energized now!

The reason I was gone 3 days? First 2 days I fell asleep, caught in Conall's memories, and yesterday I was practicing some more.

"Wha, where did you go off to, Ivy?!" Ciel asks, as he stands up, running towards me. I look as he jumps at me, wrapping me into a large hug. Smiling, I hug him back.

"I was cooking, and mistook the sleeping liquid for vinegar," I say with a shrug, pulling from Ciel's tight hug. "I was eating cookies in one of the closets in a room, and I fell asleep. Oopsies!"

Everyone's eyebrow twitches, as I look at Arthur. "Oh, yeah, Jeremy Rathbone is Sebastian if you didn't know that...but I take it you did. Alrighty than...can you sign me copy of A Study in Scarlet...please?" I ask, pulling out the copy. He sheepishly nods, as I pass him the book and a fountain pen (which are interesting, BIK is so boring compared to them) as he signs the book.

"Sweet!" I say, as he passes me back the book.

"So...you figured out the crime?" He asks, and I nod. "Well, it was pretty easy to connect the dots. I was afraid that I'd get murdered for pepper-spraying the asshole in the eye, but lo-and-behold, I'm still alive...or I'm a ghost. Spooky~" I waggle my fingers with a chuckle.

Sebastian proceeds to explain how he could be Jeremy, and Arnold is shook.

"So, why the innocent Mr. Woodley?" Arthur asks, leaning forward, interested.

"Didn't I tell you? He deserved to be in that horse carriage. Up front he runs a diamond polishing business...however, his true face is that of a weapon dealer who sells illegal weapons that he got with the diamonds in conflicted areas." Sebastian explains, and I nod.

"Yup! There was also an accident a couple weeks ago where the President of the Roze Company, which also excavates diamonds FYI, was murdered. He wanted to knock out other competitors to stay top banana." I explain.

"Through my own routes, I was able to confirm Woodley was criminal. For people of the Underground Society to use their power to endanger people of the normal society is grave violation of the rules. Since I was going to get rid of him anyway, he was the perfect scape-goat, no?" Ciel asks, a glint in his eye.

"It would clear the Queen's worries, make sure the young master and Ivy kept out of harm, it's 3 birds with one stone." Sebastian says, and I smile at the thought of them caring for me... but I feel like a liability.

"Mr. Woodley's words that time...what are you?!" Arthur asks, as his eyes widen.

"Tracking down people who break the commandments of the British underground society and dealing with them. I am the Queen's watchdog." He says, and I reflect to the dream with Conall...

If it was to continue through the family...I would be the paws of the dog... the supernatural entity side of the Underground.

The Queen's Cow! I have no idea what Conall's role is, but it is clearly a large secret...

No... if I'm here, that means I'm under the Watchdog's dog...

His bitch...

Hell nah!

I'll think of a cooler title later...

"N-no way...what is Ivy, than?" He asks, panicked eyes turning towards me.

"An American who had too much Taco Bell." I say, I mean, what was I supposed to say?! 'Oh yeah I got killed in a car crash and got sent back in time because reapers fucked up, I also happen was being taught how to be an assassin, I have no idea what career I want to be...and I'm a witch!'

Nah, Taco Bell is much simpler. "And after this Taco Bell, I was wandering the woods and showed up here. I've...helped catch the criminals that the Queen's pupper has had to deal with."

"I'm not a pupper!" Ciel says, blushing, and I lightly laugh. "And than there's this tall mess of a hunk here."

"I am not a mess, I am the perfect butle-" Sebastian says, as his eyebrow twitches, and I smile, looking up at him.

"Perfection is honestly very ugly, Sebastian. It is as flat as the characters written on a mediocre scrap of paper, the perfect human being doesn't physically exist. That's why I've never been fond of 'perfect' man novels...ugh..." I stick my tongue out in distaste.

"Wh-wh..." Arthur starts, and Sebastian is right behind him. "My truth is that I am not human," he says in a deep tone, eyes glowing bright pink, as Arthur falls back from his chair onto the floor.

"'Now that I do know it, I shall try my best to forget it.' Right, Mr. Wordsmith?" Sebastian asks, as a black, smokey visual covers him. Closing my eyes, I feel what feels like to be the warm air sucking out of the environment, turning dark.

A few moments later, it is warm again, and I open my eyes to see a normal Sebastian. "Why did you reveal your true form, Sebastian?" Ciel asks, and Sebastian smirks.

"Well, he is a writer. If he goes through an eccentric experience he will absolutely want to write about it. Writers are those kinds of creatures." Turning to me, Sebastian smirks lightly. "Ivy, didn't you enjoy his novels? You have the signed copy, and seemed very excited to meet Mr. Wordsmith. Don't you wish for more?"

"Yes..." I say, mind spinning in thought. Is that why Arthur has so many books in the future...?

Sebastian Moran...is the butler Sebastian! He is considered a 'dangerous man', so that's where Sebastian plays in, I believe...

 **(temporary skip to the future-this is unimportant)**

Arthur had been considering writing his dear pen-pal friend, Ivy, into his story, but he didn't know where to place her. She was a genius, with a unique personality, so how would she fit in?

 _"The only people taken seriously in this day and age are white men. Ciel over there has a hard time enough as it is, as he looks like a child with the brain capacity of an adult, but a white woman? Oh lord, that's hilarious, even if I'm better than everyone in this room, I'd still be considered lower."_

Arthur was suddenly struck with a thought, and immediately began writing. What if Ivy was not a woman in the story...but a white man? For comedic purposes, he's going to make her old and fat... Yes, why not make her, scratch that, make him the brother of Sherlock Holmes...as Mycroft.

(BACK TO THE bASIC BITCHES)

"I'm heading to the kitchen, I'm absolutely starving for some grapes, for some odd reason. I'll be back soon~!" I say cheerfully, running away before anyone could stop me. Honestly, I would have cried if I was there to witness Snake be upset with how his family was taken from him...

* * *

"Sebastian! You left us too early!" I wail, as I wear a lacy black dress, a black cap placed on my head. I weep over his grave, as Mey-Rin, Finny and I hug each other.

"Let's go now," Ciel says, as everyone rises, sadly walking away.

"Sebastian...I'm going home now." I say, placing my hand on his gravestone. "I'll miss you, and since you're gone, I'll take all your possessions in your wardrobe, for safekeeping of course."

The bell starts to frantically ring, so much the little bell-ringer part fell off. Just like the 2016 Olympics during the 500!

"The bell on the grave rung?" Finny asks, confused as the bell keeps shaking. "Oh my, if that bell rings, it means he's still alive!" The Undertaker says, and I move aside next to the Undertaker as all the men dig.

Glancing at the Undertaker's features, it seems almost as if he hasn't aged since the 1850s, when Conall's memories take place. His hair has certainly grown, and his posture has changed to a more slouched, relaxed form.

"Undertaker, why did you decide to be an...undertaker? That sentence sounds oddly phrased, but why did you chose that profession?" I asked, and he smiled a chesire-grin.

"Well, it is a front business, after all. But, I certainly take it seriously and enjoy it...but something about taking this job seemed right for me. The side job was for..." The Undertaker says, as the smile falls off his face. "I...I don't know."

Raising a finger, he lightly traces the scar on his face with his black fingernail. "It's on the tip of my tongue..."

The coffin is suddenly brought up from its plot, and Sebastian pops up. "Goodness, I finally got out of there." He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, everyone rushes forward at Sebastian, tackling him into a hug. I laugh, as we make our way home, everyone crying tears of joy.

* * *

March 26th, 1888, London, England. 6:00 AM

"So we have to travel to Porthcurno for a guard-dog duty?" I ask Ciel, who nods. "We'll be leaving today, Sebastian has already packed your bags. The servants, including the new one, are coming too. And please, stop fawning over Snake's 'hotness!'" Ciel responds, using quotation marks, and I giggle. He smiles slightly, and sighs.

"I'd also like to talk to you about...courting you." He says, looking at his feet, and I blush slightly. "Ciel, did you forget what I said? I don't see you tha-"

"Ivy, you're the most lovely and smartest woman I've ever met, so I'd really like to pursue you romantically. The courtship season is approaching soon, and I'd like to attempt..." He says, and I sigh.

"Alright, you can attempt to court me, but I won't cave in so easily. Now, let's go to Porthcurno!" I say, standing up from where I was sitting, removing the blanket on my legs. Ciel's eyes widen to see I was wearing a short skirt (2016 baby!) with one of my Victorian tops.

"What the hell is that short, small mess?!" He asks, eyes widening in shock as I laugh. "Don't worry Ciel, my stylist based it off of your dick. You should be used to seeing disappointments in your life already, though." I respond, and his face flushes red.

"Don't worry, I'll change~" I giggle, taking both of my hands and pushing him out of the room, before slamming my door.

Good riddance!

As Ivy lightly stepped away from the cabin, Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a glance.

"So...you plan on pursuing Ivy in courtship?" Sebastian asks with a smirk, as Ciel flushes, jaw opening.

"I-Idiot! How do you know that?!" Ciel asks, and Sebastian smirk twitches. "What kind of butler would I be if I did not know of the affairs of my master and Ivy?" The smirk falls off Sebastian's face, "You do realize that once you meet your goal, I will take your soul, correct?"

Ciel nods, a serious look on face. "Of course I do, Sebastian. But what does this have to do with Ivy Taylor?"

"You'll be leaving her behind to me, if anything/" Sebastian finishes with a smirk, watching as an angry look comes on Ciel's face.

"I can always command you to never show slight emotion towards her again, or pursue her, so what is stopping me?" He seethes, as a Sebastian's red eyes flash momentarily, but Ciel catches it. Sebastian leans forward, so he is eye-to-eye level with an angered Ciel.

"Because you already know who she harbors feelings for," He whispers, and Ciel clenches his eye closed, before opening it again, slightly bored-looking.

His defensive mask: the look of boredom.

"You are right, Sebastian." Ciel says, and Sebastian gives a shit-eating grin. "She doesn't harbor feelings for you or me romantically."

Sebastian opens his mouth in surprise, before closing it, giving a neutral expression like always. "Really now? What evidence do you have of this?"

Ciel scoffs, looking out the window as Ivy walks away from the cabin with a slight bounce in her steps. "Have you ever actually seen Ivy? Her heart seemingly lies with herself...or someone else who's not either of us."

Sebastian follows Ciel's gaze, and his eyes flash. He wonders if there is another man or woman... who is it?

"Well, that makes me free to pursue her." Sebastian says with a smirk, glancing down at his young master. "Is this fine with you, young master?"

"No comment..." Ciel grumbles, "I was going to ask you to follow her to make sure she doesn't get in trouble but now..."

"I'll start on preparations instead...will the beach be to Ivy's liking? The ocean view is simply marvelous." Sebastian asks, as Ciel nods.

"Yes, she did like the lake in Houndsworth, so she would probably like swimming in the ocean..." Ciel replies dejectedly, a bored tone rising in voice, as Sebastian bows.

"Certainly, young master."

Unknowingly, Ciel had sealed Ivy's fate with those words.

* * *

"Of course Porthcurno's village has to be right next to the ocean..." I mutter, looking over the ocean as I stand on the cliff. The breeze ruffles my skirt, and I place my hand on my head so my straw hat stays in place.

The ocean has bad memories...though it is certainly a lovely sight. It is a bit chillier than I expected, I should probably get some warmer clothes.

Walking towards the center of the village, I get odd looks at my clothes, but I honestly don't care. Whispers of the words 'whore' 'prostitute' 'slut' float around, and, truthfully, I'd be concerned if I didn't hear those words.

My clothes are short and scandalous for this time period, and that is that. Looking towards a clothing store with generic clothing items, I step inside.

A jingle alerts the clerk I entered, but he snoozes away. What an old geezer.

Picking out a black reefer coat, a blue beret and a bundle of red yarn, I place the correct amount of cash on the counter, careful not to disturb the old man. I put my hat down, as I put on the straw hat I was wearing on the old man. His fatness complimented the tiny hat, making it a comedic partnership...hehe.

Putting the yarn in my pocket, I don the beret, and step out of the shop, placing my hands in my pockets as I make my way back to the cabin.

* * *

-le carriage, April 1st-

"The case is that a young girl, relative of the Queen, went missing at Porthcurno's bay area. We've cleared out the whole area for today's investigations," Ciel says, as the carriage rumbles on. It was an open-air carriage, and I could see the beautiful scenery as we made our way to the beach.

"That's great, but we probably won't have to stay very long," I say, hoping that Ciel gets the hint.

"Nonsense, we'll stay as long as we need to. I take my duties seriously as the WatchDog," Ciel scoffs, and I sigh. "Alright. May I ask why the trio of servants are coming with us? We've never had them come to a case with us," I ask, looking at the carriage behind us. The servants were in it, with Tanaka holding the reigns.

"And where is Sebastian too? I mean, I don't have any problems with Snake being our footman, but I haven't seen him all morning, and it's 10:00. I'd thought he'd have made an appearance now, but..."

"Do you have feelings for Sebastian, Ivy?" Ciel asks me, looking out of the corner of his eye at me. I chuckle lightly, cheeks tinting pink slightly. "No, I don't, but he acts like I do sometimes."

Did I have feelings for Sebastian...? He seems quite pompous and arrogant when he wishes to be...besides, he'd only want to eat my soul. Devils don't have emotions of love seemingly...

"Do you have feelings for anyone, Ivy?" Ciel asks, turning to face me now, and I smile lightly, eyes turning towards the ocean.

"I guess I did..." I say, as the smile falls from my face, memories crashing down on me like the waves...

His dull, purple eyes, no longer full of life...blood spilli-

"Ivy, we're about to arrive. I need to organize something really quick, so can you put on a blindfold? It's very secretive, so..." Ciel trails off, and I snap back to reality to see Ciel holding a black tie in his hand. I nod with a small smile, tying it around my eyes, causing the world to go black.

I hear the shuffling of feet, murmurs, and suddenly I feel hands taking the blindfold off my head. The world is over-bearingly bright for a moment, and my eyes adjust to see...

A table with food lined on it...pizza, sandwiches, grapes, watermELONNNNN, fries, chicken, water, what appeared to be Kool Aid...balloons hung from this table, and a banner was strewn from under it with awkwardly place lettering that spelled 'Hapy Birthday'

Hapy?

Birthday?!

Today...April 1st...I'm turning 16!

No, not turning... I am 16!

"Happy Birthday, Ivy!" Voices chorus from behind me, and I turn around in my seat to see all my friends! There was the Phantomhive Manor cast, and Lizzie and her family, Lau and Friends, Soma, Agni, Madame Red and what appears to be a butler, Will, Grell (red hair) the Undertaker, and...

"Oh my god, is that Lee and Arno?!" I exclaim, looking at my friends from Sweden. The duo waved excitedly at me, and I grin at how their hands lightly brushed against each other. OTP!

Lee's hair was still the same length, but you could see his cross dangle-piercing better. He had 2 braids on the right side, and his blue eyes continued to twinkle. Arno had gotten a buzzcut, and his eyebrows seemed to be slightly wider now. His brown eyes were still stern as I remembered, but they still were bright.

"Of course! Who could pretend to be us!" Lee says, flipping his hair over his shoulder, and I lightly laugh, hopping out of the carriage.

"And what wonderful decorations!" I say with a smile, and Finny grins. "I made the sign, while Bard and Mey-Rin blew up the balloons! I spelled 'Happy' correct, right?" He asks, and I just nod slightly...

I can't remember if Finny can read or not, but I'm leaning towards 'not.'

"Oh Ivy!" A thick, Indian accent exclaims, when I feel myself pulled into a big hug by a purple blur. "Woah Soma! You've got a tight hug there," I laugh out, and Agni chuckles sheepishly.

"He's just excited to see you." He explains, as Soma nods in agreement. "So...happy!"

"Men! That is a young woman!" A strict, yet caring voice says, as Agni pulls away. I crane my neck up to look at the Marchioness, who has her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Hello, Marchioness Midford," I greet, and she nods at me, as I hear a loud squeal. "IVYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

Turning my gaze to Lizzie, I give her a wide grin. "Hello Lizzie!" I say, as we lean forward, giving each other a quick, tight hug.

"Oh, Happy Birthday! You're getting somewhat taller, and I'm just so jealous of your chest!" She rushes, and flushes pink.

"Oh! I forgot men are here, I'm so so so sorry!" She apologizes in a high pitched voice, bowing multiple times. Her voice is so high only dogs can hear it!

Reader, you may be wondering how I can hear it, then? Well, it's simply because I'm a **bad bitch.**

"Ivy," Mrs. Midford says, and I turn my head back to her to see a man with intense eyebrows, combed to the side blonde hair, a pornstache and a slight goatee.

"I am Marquess Midford, but you can call me Mr. Midford. Nice to meet you" he says with a light smile, and a cheery voice. I smile in response, and we shake each other's hands.

"Pleasure is all mine," I say, as my gaze travels to an awkward, stiff-looking boy next to Mr. Midford. He has spiky blonde hair, with sharp green eyes.

Basically, a smore, (hotter), intense version of Lizzie. He awkwardly blushes, and looks away.

"And, what is your name?" I ask, and he looks at me again, eyes connecting.

"I am Edward Midford, pleasure to meet you!" He says robotically, and I giggle. "I'm Ivy Adams, nice to meet you too." I say, as I extend my hand to shake his, but he surprises me by bending down slightly to kiss the back of my hand.

"You are very lovely!" He says robotically, and I smile, cheeks tinting pink slightly. "Thank you, that is very nice of you."

He could use a bit of work while talking to girls...but he's better than some people.

"Anyway," Marchioness Midford says, drawing my attention back to her. "I was thinking we should arrange a marriage between Edward and you, Ivy."

Edward and my jaws drop, as we exchange glances at each other. "Ehhhh?"

"Well, Ivy, you are from a noble family, correct? I don't mind if you aren't, even though you're already American, as you seem very capable," Marchioness trails off, as I blush. Putting my hands over my mouth, I shake my head.

"My parents were voice actors for a bit, but my dad works at a department store and my mom is Chief Assistant to some small business." I explain, and the Marchioness looks over me once more.

"Well, you can still marry my son. Shall I discuss this with your parents?" She asks, as Mr. Midford gives a thumbs up. "This is all groovy with me!" He exclaims joyfully.

Groovy?!

"I wouldn't mind being married to Ivy, she seems like an amazing woman!" Edward says as his face burns red and I sigh.

"Can we discuss this later, please? I really don't plan on being married anytime soon...or want to marry, actually. I only turned 16 today, after all. Eddy does seem like a great person though, it's nothing against him..." I trail off, scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, alright, only because it's your birthday." Marchioness replies with a sigh, "Eddy?" Edward asks, confused as I feel a slight tug on my arm, and I'm pulled back to face-

"Auntie Red!" I exclaim, giving her a hug, and she wraps her arms around me. "Oh it's Ivy-Wivy! How are you darling?" She asks, and I pull back to face her.

Her hair is slightly longer now, where the shortest part of her hair is chin length, and the tips go down to the beginning of her neck. She has a glow in her eyes now, and she seems healthier too.

"I'm doing great, did you get a new butler?" I ask, looking at the man behind her. He had brown hair that was slicked back slightly, which had some brown hairs sticking out. He had twinkling grey eyes, and bright white teeth when he smiled at me.

Damn Auntie Red, you got yourself one hottie here. I say he's about... 3

"Yes, I am," he says, offering his hand to shake. "I'm Dan Chester, pleasure to meet you."

Chester...Dalles...

#Challes4Life

"Ivy Adams," I say, shaking it in reply. "I'm going to go get a refreshment for you, Mistress Red. What would you like?" He asks, turning to Madame Red.

"A water please, and I've told you before to call me Madame, Mr. Chester, " she giggles out teasingly, and Dan Chester smiles. "Well, I'll call you by Madame Red when you start calling me Dan. Miss Ivy, would you like anything?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No thank you," I reply, as he nods, and turns away. Looking at a flushed Auntie Red, I poke her in the cheek. "You~ Like~ Him~!" I say, and she puts her head in her hands.

"Ohhhh I know I do! But I don't know if he'll return my feelings, besides I'm a noblewoman and he's just a servant! I don't know what to do~!" She says sadly, and I pull her into another hug.

"What happens is for a reason, I think this is a second chance at finding love. Love happens in the most unexpected places, and you can't fight it, I'd know. I think he likes you too, just see what happens." I say, and she nods, pulling back from the hug.

"I must go say hi to my nephew, please excuse me. Happy Birthday, Ivy." She says, and I smile at her as she walks away.

"Hello, Ivy," A stoned voice says from behind me, and I nearly fall over from the spoop.

"Cheese and crackers Lau! Don't scare me!" I say, turning around to see Lau in his usual garb, Ran Mao clinging to his side in her classic showy-offy outfit.

"Sorry we couldn't greet you earlier, the blonde boy over there almost had a heart attack when we tried to approach you. I wonder why though..." Lau thinks aloud, and I shrug, looking at Ran Mao's outfit again.

"I wonder why, thanks for coming, though," I say with a smile, and Lau nods. "We wouldn't haved missed it for the world, right Ran Mao?" Lau asks, and she nods.

"Correct," she says quietly, looking at me with her big eyes.

"Let's play a party game!" Someone exclaims, and I look over my shoulder to see a volleyball net set up.

When did that happen?!

"Ivy should be a team captain, and..." Finny says, looking at the crowd of people, "and Soma should lead the other team!"

"Yay!" Soma says, and I shrug, "Why not!" I say, stepping up to the volleyball net.

We proceeded to pick teams, and mine was boss af. I managed to snag Agni before Soma did (RIP Soma), and my team was:

Agni, Arno, Lee, and Finny.

Soma's team was: Ciel, Lizzie, Edward, Bard and Dan.

Willie Spears drew the lines for the match, while Sebastian was head referee. The Undertaker and Mr. Middleford were line guards, while everyone else was watching on the side lines.

"I'll start a bet, whoever wishes for Ivy's team bet here!" Madame Red exclaims, and I sweat drop.

"And for Soma's over here!" Lau's stone voice calls out.

"Oh, this is going to be so hard to do it in this dress!" Lizzie says with a wail, looking at her baby pink sundress. "I don't want it to get all sandy!"

"Oh yeah, Ivy, you'll have a hard ti-" Agni starts, but Lee shushes him.

"Ivy's always prepared," Lee says, and Arno sweat drops. "I know too well." Arno says, recalling how I kicked his ass.

"Of course bitchachos!" I exclaim, moving my hand to the side, and ripping away my skirt to reveal running shorts (by Pike!) and myself shoeless. Edward turns bright red, averting his eyes.

"H-H-How scandalous!" He exclaims, and I giggle. "My legs are freeeeee!" I exclaim, and Soma laughs.

"You ladies can go first since you have a minority!" He calls out, and Finny gasps. "We aren't all ladies! Just Ivy!"

"Yeah!" I grumble, as Bard tosses me the ball from the other side.

Stepping back, I throw the ball up into the air, and do a run and spike it down to the other side, hitting the cigarette out of Bard's mouth.

"1-0!" Sebastian says cheerfully, as everyone's jaw drops, and turn towards me. I arch a brow in confusion, "What? Smoking is bad and cancerous!"

We continue to play, until, finally, my team wins! 25-22, it was really close. Finny was a good bumper, while Arno and Lee set each other up.

Agni, of course, was the best spiker.

But, Soma's team was pretty good, but it was basically Bard, Edward and Soma. Dan hit the ball in the opposite direction, while Lizzie shied from the ball and Ciel half-heartedly bumped it, but it was pretty fun!

And, the best part was the winning team got to eat first! And, we each got the equivalent of 20 dollars from the bet!

I started chatting with Ran Mao who was separated from Lau when he went to the bathroom, but it was a really awkward conversation. "I'm going to go change into my swim suit, I'll see you later!" I exclaim, eager to leave the awkward conversation, as they wave goodbye. I go over to the servants, who passed me my bag, which had sunscreen, books, etc in it.

"I packed it with your swim suit from last time, yes I did!" Mey-Rin exclaims, and my thoughts drift to my bikini.

"Hell yeah! Thanks Mey-Rin!" I say, giving her a quick hug, before I run to the changing area that had been set up. Quickly changing into my bikini and spraying sunscreen on myself, I plop on my sunglasses and run out shoeless.

"Woo!" I say, as I lay out my towel next to Grell, who's wearing a female bathing suit. "It's such a nice day, isn't it?" I ask her, and she looks over her cat-eye red sunglasses at me.

"Dammmn girl! That's sooooo much skin, I love it!" She says, and I smile, lying on the towel and reach into my bag, pulling out a book.

"I'm glad you could come, though. Are you currently working?" I ask, and she sighs. "Noooo, I'm so disappointed that I'm not working. I just came here for food and to check out Sebas-chan's ass...no offense to you."

"None taken, he has a great ass." I respond, looking at the ocean, slightly shuddering. I see Lau floating out there on a giant raft with his harem, smoking his hookah. The Undertaker is also out there with William on a large coffin-shaped raft, and they both seem to be engaged in an intense conversation.

"But..." Grell starts, "I don't know why William is here, he's usually really anal about missing work."

Before I could dwell on the thought, a dark shadow is cast over me, blocking the sun.

"Miss Ivy, what have I told you about exposing such skin in front of my young master? Even if it is your birthday, I cannot permit this." Sebastian asks with a shit-eating grin, and I sweat drop.

"Sebastian, everyone is, like, 200 feet away from me! I look like a blob from this distance!" I exclaim, and he _tsks_.

"I guess I'll have to deliver punishment, than..." he says huskily, and Grell nose bleeds.

"Sebas-chan, if I dress like Ivy I want you to punish meeeee tooooo~!" Grell exclaims, popping up from where she was tanning to attack Sebastian in a hug, but Sebastian pushes Grell into the sand, causing her to get their hair sand-dusted.

"MY HAIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Grell's sad voice cries out, and I would have laughed except I was afraid of what punishment was.

"S-Sebastian...pl-please don't tell me it involves the o-o-ocean..." I stutter, and he smirks. Fear creeps up, as the sound of the ocean's crashing waves seems to amplify.

"It may be possibly related to it..." he says, and I shriek.

"Anything but the ocean!" I say, running away from him. This may have encouraged him, as I soon feel two gloved hands on my waist.

"Oh, you're going to be such a drenched kitty once I dunk you in the water..." He says, and I flail. "Sebastian, stop please! I don't like the ocean! I'll change swimsuits...b-but anything but the ocean!"

"In...you...go!" He says, before flinging me upwards into the air, where I zoom over the water.

"Noooooo!" I scream, as I feel weightless for a moment. Tears stream down my face as I enter the watery grave, salt water stinging my lungs.

Closing my eyes as I sink beneath the ocean waves, strong memories over power me, causing me to not be able to move.

His eyes, his laugh, him holding my hand, the plunge of the kni-

Meanwhile on the shore, Sebastian seemed to move his hands against each other as if to dust himself off.

"It doesn't seem like Ivy's come out of the water..." Grell says, standing up. Sebastian's eyes widen.

Was she afraid of the ocean?

In a flash, he jumped upwards and dove into the ocean to see a sinking Ivy, who looks on the brink of drowning.

A new feeling overcomes Sebastian that makes him uncomfortable...what is this called?!

Kicking downwards, Sebastian picks up her limp body, pulling her head out of the ocean.

This feeling...it feels like a mixture of two emotions...one is what he believes is guilt. He feels as it is his fault for Ivy nearly dying...

Kicking towards the Undertaker's raft, which is the closest place, he places her shivering body on the raft, before pulling himself out.

"Finally," William T. Spears says, opening his notebook. "I can finally get to the bottom of this. I can't decide if there was a glitch...or..."

Pressing on Ivy's chest, Sebastian's hands slightly tremble.

This other emotion...it swells within his chest. It feels tight, and if he had lungs, Sebastian would probably not have been able to breathe.

William was a reaper...here to collect Ivy's soul, most likely.

The bundle in Sebastian's chest caused his hands to shake, as he leaned down, placing his lips on Ivy's and breathed air into her lungs.

 _Ah_ , this emotion, Sebastian knew what it was now.

'Fear.'

"There's her cinematic record... but she has everything messed up..." William says, as he reaches forward with his hand, pulling a glowing silver bundle out of her chest. "Hmm...this is odd. It's locked, I can't open or view it. Undertaker, what code is this?"

"Code 6,669,420." Undertaker responds, and William's eyes widen. "Really now? Wow, I wonder who's powerful enough to do that...alright then..."

"What does that number mean?" Sebastian questions, concerned for Ivy, and William looks up at Sebastian and glares. "Hands off demon, she's not dying, her cinematic record is unbreakable. Also meaning her soul is unstealable, FYI."

With a flurry of finger movements, the bundle became a straight line, enlarging into a flat screen and Will grinned. "Let's sta-"

"Hey! Ivy here!" Ivy's face appeared from the glowing silver screen, as she stepped back to reveal a white background. She was wearing her hair in the buns and a plane white dress. Everything was a duller version of their regular color, except the purple in her hair.

"Well, if you're watching this, that means you're a nosy asshole who doesn't know what privacy means. I'm unconscious right now, and not dead. But, I'll sell the viewing of my memories for a price..." the Ivy on the screen says, and everyone sweat drops.

"Stop stalling, we'll give you 1,000 pounds," William says, and Ivy fist pumps. "Hell yeah! Alright, give it to conscious me, she'll be able to remember this whole ordeal, AKA life flashing before eyes. Lean back, turn off all mobile devices, and don't make out with the boyfriends in the back of the theater, dat nasty! Copyright policies enforce that y'all can't republish this. Damn pirates...This viewing is a special, adaptation where you get important information I deemed good enough to show you to not reveal too much, but just enough for a backstory. Anyway, on with the show!"

The screen fades to black to show a small baby with curly hair, who was giggling at her parents making silly faces, making odd voices.

 _Born April 1st...what a joke. To add to this humorous factor, my parents named me 'Taylor Ivy Taylor.' Yes, that's me, Taylor Taylor. But I decided to go by Ivy so I still have my real name in me, somewhere. I feel like my parents were drunk when they filled out my birth certificate, but it was probably an error while filling it out. My parents were actually pretty odd in general though...you can see them making weird voices and stuff, for example. But, this is pretty explainable, as my parents were both voice actors for a small company. I consider this in my favor, as the_ _y had plenty of time to raise me as a child...and to have another kid with a less-shitty name. My sister Natalie and I grew up together as good friends, and then I went to k5._

 _When I was growing up, I was considered a genius in k5..._

The scene flashes to a young girl wearing pink trousers and a shirt with a kitty on it with a pink bow in its hair. The little girl had slightly tanned skin, and had short, curly hair by their ears. She was giggling, as she ran around with other children who were wearing a similar fashion.

 _I knew how to read longer sentences. I could sit in a chair for a long period of time. Left and right are two different things. And I could add. Whoop-dee-doo. So, my parents, instead of sending me to 1st grade with all my other peers, leveled me up to 2nd grade._ _Where I was tiny compared to the other big kids, but they considered me a friend anyway. I grew close with them and established bonds._

The screen flashed to the parents arguing, with the more-grown Natalie and Ivy hiding behind a door, watching them.

 _When I was in fourth grade, my parents were debating whether to quit where they were working. My mom wanted to take the new job opportunity available to both of them in Oakland, California, where there was better pay, but my dad said the company was failing, and that area where we'd live in for the transfer would be shady._

The scene flashed to a slightly older Ivy, who was playing with a slightly-older Natalie in a barren room. Ivy's hair was down to her waist, and she looked tired.

 _In the end, we moved, but my dad was right. The company failed, and we no longer had any money to move again, as we had bought the house. So, Natalie and I enrolled in public school, but my health was failing from stress. I was becoming overweight._

A chubby Ivy appeared on the screen, with puffed cheeks. Her hair was slightly shorter, but it was greasier. Pimples lined Ivy's face, and she looked extremely sad.

 _So, with the money my parents could scrape together, they enrolled me in Tae Kwon Do. And damn, I was boss at it. So much I lost all the weight, gained muscle, and was winning competitions._

An image of an Ivy doing a series of martial arts moves appeared on the screen, as she wore white robes and finished off with a black belt.

 _One night after practice at the end of fourth grade, my parents couldn't pick me up after, so I had the option of taking a 2 mile walk home through the good neighborhood, or cut through a bad area and save a mile...so I chose the shorter route._

A small Ivy was walking in a darkly lit alleyway, when a crash was heard. She turned around and saw that on the sidewalk behind her, and what appears to be a man who was being robbed.

 _With a sudden rush of adrenaline, I ran forward and beat up the robber...who was a pimply 14 year-old teenager._

An image of a sheepish Ivy was there, as the old man and teenager were talking to her.

 _It turned out that they were doing a scenario for training. The old man was a teacher at Archangels of Samael, and the teenager was a student. The old professor man was the brother of the principal, and offered me a scholarship at AoS._

 _I wanted a better life, and I also wanted to become smart and help others..._

"Would you sell your soul to do this? Metaphorically, of course. Once you start, there's no going back." The old man on screen says, as Ivy nods frantically.

 _So, I told my mom and dad that I was offered an academic scholarship, and with a fake pamphlet and a visit from the old dude, I went off to Michigan for the school._

Scenes flashed before them, including Ivy pushing a piano down the stairs, throwing knives at targets, shooting guns, riding a reindeer, etc.

 _Everything was normal, and I grew up with friends there, and soon became my class representative with my skills for 9th grade. But, I was often depressed as I didn't see my family much anymore, and I believed they would think of me as a monster. I was considered a 'master' for my level, most likely as I no longer felt emotion when I carried out missions._

An image of a slightly younger looking Ivy was on the screen, with long hair pulled into a tight bun, slight curls escaping and framing her face. Though she looked lovely and pristine, something was...missing. There was no light in her eyes, and she was missing the purple hair too...

"Order, order!" A faceless person says, and with a sigh, the Ivy on screen watched all the rich, stuck up snobs who bought their way into class representative mingle. Bored, I take a drag from the cigarette, the disgusting rat poison filling my lungs. I felt dead from killing all those people, what's a bit more dread?

After all, a cigarette is a classy, formal version of committing suicide.

"Hey," a light voice says, and the Ivy on screen turns to face a smiling boy. He had piercing purple eyes, which was odd, and light brown hair, styled similarly to Sebastian's. He had a white smile with a slight crook in his left tooth, giving a small gap. He was a lot taller than her, around 6'.

"I'm Michael Adams, year 10 representative," Michael says, and Ivy smiles, taking his hand. "Ivy..."

"Ivy Taylor? I've heard of you! You're really cool!" He exclaims, and Ivy blushes slightly. "Thanks...

"But...why are you smoking? It's not good at all," he says, and Ivy looks down at the cigarette. "I...don't know..." Ivy says, as she throws it at the ground, smashing it.

The two mingle, and the scene fades.

 _Michael and I developed feelings for each other, and we soon became a couple. He made me look at the brighter side of life, and I learned to enjoy the little thing. He shared his words of wisdom with me, and he taught me more in only a year than I had known my entire life. We went on missions together, heck, we even dyed our hair the color of each other's eyes._

On screen, Ivy was putting a weird silver plates in Michael's hair white some was on her long hair, and they were laughing together. His hair seemed to be thinner, but Ivy didn't seem to notice, or some of the sheddings that were coming off Michael's head.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the scene, he thought Ivy wasn't in a relationship with anyone.

 _Last year when I just turned 15, sometime in May, I was eligible for a new mission, and I was advised not to take it, as it was for college students. But, Michael had started behaving oddly, and convinced me to go on the mission with him. He'd infiltrate the drug ship on it's way to Cuba first, and I'd get in once it was clear. After all, we loved going to the beach together and swimming in the ocean. What would be more fun than a beach mission? I remember what he said... "One last fun mission, how about the beach? After we can hang out and drink smoothies from pineapples or swim in the ocean!"_

Ivy with long braided hair, donned in tight pants with a purple bomber jacket and boots kicked open a door, and her jaw opened. In chains was a thinner, paler Michael, surrounded by men in guns, who looked up at Ivy with smirks on their face.

"I-Ivy, escape..." he whispers, and Ivy noticed the blood coating Michael which trail down from his lips.

 _They tortured Michael...the only one I've loved with all my heart. Something caged within me snapped..._

 _This was **anger**._

Blue eyes glowing angrily, she unsheathed her knives. The people who kidnapped Michael started firing shots at Ivy, but she blocked them with each knife, sending them flying back towards the shooters into their foreheads, knocking them all dead.

 _I was pissed._

But Ivy's face remained neutral, as she wordlessly picked him up, snapping his chains, and heaving him over her shoulder. This did not falter her, as she stepped out of the room, and calmly walked down the deck,

As the shooters shot at her, with a flurry of hand movements she deflected each hit, sending the shots back to the shooters. Ivy's eyes glowed blue the whole time, as she set Michael down onto a chair once everyone on the deck was dead.

Stepping inside the door labelled 'office', she saw the boss who was wanted.

"Hello, puta, I've seen you through my camera-" the eye patched drug dealer starts, when Ivy throws her knife at his forehead, instantly killing him. Walking over to the knife and yanking it from his forehead, she wipes the blood from her sword onto his expensive suit, and leaves the office back to Michael, who was now unconscious.

Picking him up again, and feeling how his heart was declining in rate, Ivy ran towards the escape boat and hopped inside, dropping it down to the ocean with a large _SPLASH!_

 _Michael was fading quickly...and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He was punctured partially in the lung already with a bullet, and he had wounds all over the rest of his body._

"I-Ivy..." Michael starts, as he shakily reaches towards my belt, pulling out my heavy knife, sinking it into Ivy's free hand.. "K-kill me..."

"Noo, Michael, you'll be fine," Ivy cooed, as tears run down her face, dripping onto Michael's chest as she stroked Michael's face, her blue eyes still glowing. "We'll get you to a hospital, we'll get you into surgery, hold on!"

He coughed out a small laugh, "I'm g-going t-t-t-t-o die, I w-want you to...be th-the one..."

 _My heart was breaking at how I couldn't help him. How I couldn't save the man I loved._

"Michael, I can't do this, I don't hate you enough to kill you," Ivy said with heavy breathing, as he clenched his fingers around the blade in Ivy's hand.

"I-if yo-you love me, you-u'd unnnnn-nnderstand," he says, and Ivy sobs freely, as she places the knife downwards on her chest. "I'mmmm g-going to die annnyway..."

"I love you, Michael... and you'll always be in my heart..." Ivy says with a trembling voice, as she leans forward and kisses Michael on the lips. He kisses her back, removing his lips from hers as he kissed away her tears, before kissing her lips once more.

With shaky hands, Ivy plunges the knife into his heart while he was kissing her, causing him to gasp. She keeps her lips on his until she no longer feels him breathing, and she sobs, pulling back from his body.

"Michael, why!" Ivy sobs, burying her head in her hands. Sobs wracked her body, making her throat dry from the cries of anguish, her eyes ran tears saltier than the ocean, and she cried for hours until the rescue boat came to shore.

Standing up with shaky legs, Ivy pulled Michael's body from the rescue boat, and with shaky muscles, she collapsed onto the sand with Michael, tangling herself with him.

 _Michael's life alert activated the moment his heart stopped beating, and within 10 minutes of landing upon shore, rescue was there to help me._

An image of Ivy, with a hollowed look on her face appeared as her eyes were sunken, the bright blue was foggy with unshed tears.

 _Michael would have never lived, the autopsy revealed he was developing gliomas, and didn't tell anyone._ _The saddest thing is I couldn't tell anyone how he died, as it was privacy policy for Archangels of Samael. I had to tell his family he died through a suicide, a damn suicide!_

 _He kept it between him and his doctor, and he found that out 6 months previous to this. I should have noticed, noticed how he was shedding like a dog, how he'd complain about headaches, how he lost weight... but I was selfish, and only cared for us, not for him._ _I killed the man I loved, and it haunts me to this day. If I hadn't even gone to the damned school, Michael could still be alive today, hospitalized, but receiving treatments._

Ivy, now donned in black, was standing in front of a coffin, long hair pulled into a bun under a black hat. She looked at the coffin, but seemed to be a million miles away.

Now, she was looking in a mirror at her own reflection, and she took the knife that she had killed Michael with and chopped off the bun her hair was in, causing it to wildly come around her face. The edges slowly turned purple, but Ivy payed no mind to it, as she threw the bun into the trash can, and ran from the funeral to a bar.

 _That night, I drank in Michael's name, and have vowed to not touch a drop of alcohol until I'm legal, now. Michael would have scolded me for under aged drinking, after all._

 _Soon, my friends brought me out of my self-wallowing period, and I was back to normal, with small reminders of Michael. He had left me 10,000 dollars for the 'shopping spree he could never take me on', according to his will, so early August I went to the mall and shopped 'til I dropped._

 _Literally._

On the screen, a metal contraption hit Ivy, causing her to fly into the air and dropping to the ground...seemingly dead, when a pair of shoes appeared by her head.

 _I was offered another chance at living, and took it. So, I was sent over to London, England, dropped into the middle of a forest._

 _"_ Adam Adams, better a flowerpot than your ex-mistress," The Ivy on screen says, wincing at it.

 _So, I took the last name for Michael, the word 'Adam Adams' inspiring me once more_ _._

 _I walked through the woods, and had to take a massive poop, so I came across a manor and asked to use the bathroom._

"Hello, welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. Do you have any business here?" Sebastian on screen asks coolly and politely, and Ivy nods vigorously. He looked her up and down, slightly disgusted at her clothing choice.

 _They thought I was a prostitute, but I'm just Ivy. No more or no less, in fact._

"Important business, I must attend to. Yes, yes. I need to use the water closet, please."

"We aren't interested in having a mistress attend to us currently, please come again later." He says cheerfully, before closing the door. Ivy's jaw drops, and she furrowed her brows.

"I ain't no mistress, I just need to take a shit, so let me in or I'll leave a MASSIVE poop on the doorstep!" Ivy yells out, causing the door immediately opens, and Sebastian looks at Ivy in shock.

"Foul mouth for a woman, especially a woman of your standing. Nevertheless, I'll show you to the water closet, before you can leave." Sebastian says, and Ivy sighs in relief.

"Thanks," she says, and follows him in.

 _I grew close to them, I formed bonds...and I gave advice to people that I borrowed from Michael._

"Sebastian is a demon, and will take my soul once my part of the contract is fulfilled. Hearing these gruesome screams will only fuel my hate for those I wish revenge upon, and I'll use this to my advantage." Ciel suddenly says, and Ivy sighs.

"The more you push back your emotions, the worse it'll be trying to keep sane, and the more you'll hear those horrible screams. It doesn't help you get revenge, it'll just haunt you until you achieve your revenge. You'll go insane before you even reach halfway there..."

The screen flashed to Ivy making cookies and sharing them with the staff, than to the Viscount's party where she started kicking people's asses. It flashes to her walking through the streets buying Christmas gifts, to the curry competition.

 _I met so many people, and discovered new things._

She's now in Sweden, beating up people in the cult with Arno and Lee in the background. She's now in an unknown room, collapsing as she touched a book which emitted a glow. The scene cut to one where she was cleaning the room with floating items.

 _I hope I saved people, too. Saved them from a predetermined fate, as I dared to look fate in the eyes and challenge itself to a battle I wished to win._

Madame Red's face flashed, along with Joker's and Doll's.

 _I've helped people, and I feel like I'm doing something worthwhile with my life._

On screen, a clip of Michael turning around, smiling at the viewer, his happy purple eyes the brightest color on the screen.

 _It may sound odd, but if Michael hadn't died, I wouldn't have had any of this, any of these friends or people I consider family, and that's honestly saddening. I wouldn't have gotten to know how Sebastian had a sassy side, how Ciel secretly cares, how William is such a cute dork, how the Undertaker makes such good cookies. How the servants are such cute dorks, how Grell is the original fashionista, how Madame Red loves her family so much, how much the Midfords care for others..._

 _This world, this world I have seen constructed around me on personalities and conversations and memories, I cannot imagine my life without it now._

 _And that's why, whatever you may call me, whether Taylor Taylor of the present, Ivy Taylor of the future, or Ivy Adams of the past, I converge into all of these points and become one._

 _As I am me, and me is I._

The screen fades, and a small coughing sound is heard from the floor of the raft, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to a coughing Ivy, who coughs water from her mouth.

"Fucking asshole ocean," she grumbles with a raspy voice, coughing once more and everyone sighs in relief.

"And fucking asshole people, I want my 1,000 pounds." She says, and everyone sweat drops.

"We thought you died," Will says, slightly worried, and I shake my head, "No, I don't feel like I'll die for a while..." I say, placing my hand to my forehead. "We should return to the party now..."

Sebastian nods, as he notices the more solemn atmosphere as the raft washes close to the shore, coming onto the sand and he helps me out, as I step out with shaky legs.

"Wow Ivy, you're soaked!" Bard says, and I chuckle. "I guess, ha!" I say, a fake smile coming onto face as everyone laughs. I changed into my outfit from earlier, and than we celebrated for the rest of the night, and I opened presents. From Lau and his harem I got an outfit that rivaled Ran Mao, the servants ribbons for my hair, the Undertaker a book on how to cremate a body, the Midfords a pair of 'proper' heels, Sebastian a pair of woolen socks, and Ciel a chocolate bar from his company, and...

"Oops! We forgot a gift..." Lee says, laughing awkwardly, as Arno shrugs. "Sorry, Ivy."

"Nah, you're presence is a present enough," I respond with a smile, and they give me a large hug.

"Hey Ivy, can we talk with you privately, please?" Lee asks, and I nod, as Arno, Lee and I step away from the party.

"Happy Birthday! Though, we pulled you aside to speak of other matters... do you wish to travel back to America with us this time? You can help us over there, or go to schooling..." Arno says, and my thoughts drift to schooling.

"I've been to American schooling before...but I've never been to British schooling. I've never had a normal education, how about I do just that?" I ask, and their eyes widen.

"There's no female oriented schools in Britain though, so you're implying..."

"Yes, indeed, my young Sherlock. I'm going to apply for a male schooling, and it'll be the most, damn prestigious school around...which I believe is Weston College."

They gasp, and I smirk.

"But, would this mean you are going to go as a girl? They'd never permit you inside!" Arno says with a gasp, and I give a wink.

"Ivy won't get in, but a boy would be able to."

"You know what Ivy, I think you should do that. The education there is good, and you'll probably experience a normal education if that's what you seek." Lee says, and I grin, hugging them both once more. "Thank you both, really."

They nod, and we return to the party, where we send everyone off on their way. With a sigh, I get back into the carriage and look at a dozing Ciel and servants.

"Oh well," I say, as I sit next to Sebastian who starts the carriage, as we ride in silence.

"Ivy, do you still have feelings for Michael, though he is dead?" Sebastian asks, as I look up at the stars, tracing them together in my mind.

"He will always be in my heart, but romantic feelings, no. I love him still though, but he is gone...if that makes sense?" I ask, and he chuckles slightly.

"I also had no idea you were a witch," he says, and I elbow him. "Shhh...and neither did I. I only found out not too long ago, and I'm still practicing, but I hope to improve one day..."

"So, you are related to Conall, are you not?" He asks, and I nod. "We are distant relatives, my name is actually Taylor Taylor, but that sounds dumb as fuck. So, I go by Ivy Adams, a play on Michael's last name and my middle name."

"I see...and you went to a special school to learn these abilities you have?" He asks, and I nod. "Yeah, I did. I'm glad I'm not some distressed heroine or *yawn* something..."

"You can doze off, I'll return you to your room when we get to the cabin...you've had a long day." He says, as I lean my head against his arm. He lightly takes his hand, massaging it to my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, but I cannot hear it as I'm already fast asleep.

* * *

Ivy's dream (the Alice in Wonderland, but for Ivy)

"Mirror Mirror, on my phone, who is the biggest, boss-ass hoe?" A fabulously red-dressed woman asks her super technologied-out phone's Redi (Siri/Madame Red), as she grins, revealing sharp, cat-like teeth. She was wearing Alaska Thunderfuck style makeup, and was wearing her red hair in curls, lips stained red.

"Youuuu my queen! You always slayyyyy!" A British female voice says, as the fabulous Queen Grell flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I kno-"

"Oh biiitchhh! I thought you were Ivy Adams for a sec, oopsies. Ya, she's the best, kick-ass hoe in all the land." The voice says, and Queen Grell's eyebrow twitches.

"I don't even look like that skank! Whatever, show me Ivy Adams." Queen Grell says, as a live-feed of Ivy Adams appeared.

This Ivy Adams was wearing her curly red hair down, as she wore a fabulous plain black dress that hugged her curves, paired with pastel mint green Timberlands and her grey trenchcoat. She was walking down the road, ladened with shopping bags.

"Ew! She looks so plain, where her makeup at?! Alright Redi, call the Huntsmen." Queen Grell says, and Redi beeps.

"Calling Hisoka-"

"Wrong fanfiction hoe! Call the Huntsmen!" Queen Grell says, and Redi beeps, as the calling symbol appears, and a malicious grin appears on Queen Grell's face.

"Try me bitch!" She cackles out, waving her arms wildly... and the scene shifts to Ivy.

"I have such great clothes! I spent so much money too, it'd be a shame if something happened," I said, as I walked down the crosswalk, when a large, groaning noise is heard. Turning my head to the left, I watch my look of terror in the reflected mirror as the hearse slams into me. Tumbling down into the concrete, I close my eyes, ready to accept death.

"Oh shit," a croaky, sarcastic voice says, "get her in the car."

Feeling two pairs of arms lift me into the car, I open my eyes to see myself in the hearse in the back seat. Looking to my right, I see a large eyed woman wearing kimono-themed lingerie sitting in the lap of a man with his eyes closed, wearing a tie-dye red/green/black shirt, a giant weed logo on it.

"Alright, so we're the Huntsmen of California," the driver says, looking back at me. He has shaggy, long silver hair that covers his eyes, and he turns back to the road. "I'm Uey, boy next to me is Willie, and people next to you are Ranni and Lauey."

"Pleasure, but what am I doing?" I ask, as the car accelerates.

"Well, we're supposed to kill you, as today is your death date, but we decided to give you another chance," Willie says, pushing his glasses up with the straw of a McD's soda. "Yes, but we'll let you live if you tell us a funny joke," a high voice says, as Lauey smokes his joint, blowing the smoke into my face.

Pulling my dress over my nose, I cough.

"Um," I say as I think, and the car starts to accelerate, turning wildly, as we enter a forest. "There was once a man named Odd. People made fun of him because of his name so he decided to keep his gravestone blank when he died. Now when people pass by the burial site, they point and say, "That's odd.""

The car is silent, and then Uey bursts out laughing, swerving the hearse even more. "Why is he swerving? Can't he see?" I ask, and Uey looks back at me, pulling back his glasses to reveal electric yellow/green eyes.

"Nope! I'm as blind as a bat!" He exclaims, before the door of the car open, except mine."Sayanara," Willie says calmly, "as we're about to go off a cliff."

Everyone jumps out of the car, and the doors slam closed.

"What the faaaaaaaaaaaacK!?" I say, as I fall forward to the front seat, feeling weightless. Grabbing the steering wheel, I look at the center of the wheel.

"Back to the future?!" I read from the wheel, the letters strewn over the wheel. "Fuck it, I'm going to die!" I scream, as I press the button, and the world goes white for a moment, before I open my eyes, and I'm standing on steady land, hearse nowhere to be found.

Breathing heavily, I look down, and notice my clothes have changed to running shorts, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Looking around my surroundings, I notice I'm in a forest...

"Hello there!" Two voices say from behind me, and I whip around to see two strangely dressed people. One is a tall, red head man with light blue eyes, and his hair is pulled into braided pigtails. The other is a blonde haired man about my height, and both are wearing lederhosen.

"I am Tweedle Hansel," the blonde says with a German accent, "And I am Tweedle Gretel!" The red-head says with an Irish accent.

"Lovely to meet the both of you, I am Ivy Adams. Where are we?"

"We are facing North, and our backs are West." Tweedle Gretel says, as Tweedle Hansel shakes his head. "No, we are facing South, and our backs are East."

"Do you mean we are facing North-West and our backs are South-East?" I ask, and they shake their heads at me.

"Of course not! We are facing North-South and our backs are East-West." They say together, and I face palm.

"I smell...smoke! It smells like...hamburgers...yum!" T Hansel says, as T Gretel rubs their stomach. "I am quite hungry, Ivy, shall you come with us?"

"Hell nah, I'll let the witch eat you guys. I'll find a way around by myself, thank you very much for trying though!" I say, as I run in the opposite direction of the smoke.

I feel as if I've been running for hours, when I reach a block in the path of two silver haired men in the middle of the road, both donned in white.

"Stop! You shall not pass either path!" The taller, more mature one says in a deep, booming voice.

"Correct, not until you win our game." The silver haired man with larger, more child like eyes says, and I cross my arms, tapping my foot. "Alright, what's the game?"

"We are matching Charles! You'll have to guess which Charles is which to pass," The smaller one says, and the taller one nods.

"Begi-"

"That's rubbish! I don't know which Charles is which if you haven't introduced yourselves!" I exclaim, and they think. "I suppose that's fair, I am Charles Grey." The shorter one declares, and the taller one nods. "And I am Charles Phipps. Shall the game commence now?"

"Yes, it can." I say, as they spin in circles, switching places. "Who is who?" They say at the same time, and I sweat drop.

"The one on the right, the shorter one, is Charles Grey," I say, pointing at Charles Grey, than pointed at Charles Phipps. "And you are Charles Phipps."

CG gasps, "How did you know?!"

I sigh, "Just because you have similar characteristics doesn't mean you are the same. I will be on my way now, if that is alright." I say, as they step aside.

"You are free to go on Lina Lane," CP says, as CG waves. "The world is waiting for you, Ivy Adams. Good luck, and travel safe."

"Now go!" They both shout, as I start running down the pathway.

The pathway is soon stained a pink color, and flowers bloom wildly around me. Stopping and looking around confused, I wonder why there was the change of seasons from summer to spring.

"Hello?" I ask, as I continue to run, when a massive, pink tower seems to erupt from the ground in front of me. It is adorned with flowers from every window, and my jaw drops.

"Hello? Anyone up there?" I ask, as a young, blonde girl sets her head out of the tower window.

"Hello!" She calls back with a high-pitched British accent, long, curly blonde hair tumbling down the tower, until it reaches me.

That's a lot of hair!"Can you help me down? I've been locked up here for an awfully long time, and the scenery just looks so cute and I wish to frolic in the cute fields!"

"Uh, sure." I respond, "How can I help you get down? Is there a staircase or something?"

"No...I would have left a long time ago if there was a staircase." She says, as I look up at the windowsill she sat at.

"How about that hook there? Can you hook your hair around it and lower yourself down?" I ask, as she looks at it. "I suppose..."

She proceeds to loop her hair around the hook, and she lowers herself to the ground. "Thank you! I can't believe that I never noticed that hook before!"

My eyebrow twitches, "No problem. Anything else I can do before I'm off?"

"Yes! Can you lead me to my friend's castle, opposite of here in the mountains? He refers to himself as Himavat, but in reality their name is Soma." She says, and I shrug. "Why not, but...what about your hair? Won't it be a hassle?"

"Mmm..." she looks at her hair. "Nah."

Sweatdropping again, I whip out a knife from my pocket and cut her hair off, where it falls to the ground. "Wha?!"

"That was my price for rescuing you and agreeing to take you to Himavat, now, let's go!" I say, as we run off in the direction of the mountains.

 **Meanwhile, Queen Grell had noticed that Ivy Adams was alive through her stalker app, and she cursed.**

"Fine, I'll just have Tweedle Hansel and Tweedle Gretel go after her..." She cursed, a she checked that they were currently offline. Gah! They must have stopped at the dwarf's manor for a nap.

"I guess I'll just take care of it myself..." she grumbled, as she prepared her master disguise. After all, she was a master actress!

-back to Ivy-

"Woah! This mountain is hugeeeee! Good thing we have snow gear!" Lizzie, the blonde girl, says, and I arch a brow. "We do?"

"Of course silly!" She says, and I look down at my outfit to see I'm in full winter gear. Shrugging, we make our way up the mountain, where a darker skinned man wearing a super sparkly blue dress was.

"Let it gooooooo!" He says, voice cracking majorly with a thick Indian accent, waving his hands around wildly as snow shoots out of his perfectly manicured hands. His purple hair is also thrown in a very stylish braid. "Let it gooooooo!"

A snowman appears, and the man-in-dress eyes widen. "Woah a snowman! Make me curry!"

"Jo agya!" The snowman says in a deep, Indian-accented voice and I nearly fall over.

"Somaaaa!" The little Lizzie cries out, as the man in dress turns around, smiling widely. "Lizzie!" Turning to me, he smiles. "Thank you for bringing Lizzie to me!"

"No problem, I'll be off than-" I say, and the presumed Soma holds up his hand. "Wait! Can you go to the Red Prince-"

"Sorry, but no. I need to find shelter... I feel as if something bad is about to happen..." I say, waving, before I slid down the mountain back into the forest.

Once I entered the forest, I see a large manor, puffing out smoke from the chimneys. It was quite lovely, and I step towards the grand door, knocking there.

"Hello? Can I stay here please? I have no where to go, and I'm lo-" I start, as the door opens to reveal a very short man about waist high, standing there in a lil' butler's uniform.

"Hello," he says in a deep, cool voice. "I am Doc, butler to the Dwarfhanhive family."

I cough, trying not to laugh. "Hello, I am Ivy Adams, I was wondering if I can stay here for refuge for a bit."

He nods, opening the door wider. "Come in, my young master, Grumpy, will see you now."

Doc leads me to the office, where a short, blue haired dwarf was. "I'm Grumpy, whatcha want..." he grumbles.

"Young master, this is Ivy Adams, she seeks refuge for a bit." Doc explains, and Grumpy nods.

"We're the servants!" Small voices say from behind me, and I turn around.

"I'm Bashful," a small, red-haired woman says, cheeks flushing as she adjusts her glasses.

"I'm Happy!" A cute, yellow-haired small teen says, taking his hat off so it hangs by the strings around his neck.

"Frank. You look short." An American-sounding voice says, and a gruff-looking man in a chef's outfit says, and I sweat drop.

(A/N-yes, Frank is a play on words.)

"I'm Sleepy..." a small, hot-looking silver haired man says, as he holds up a plastic snake. "And this is Dopey."

"Ivy Adams...pleasure."

I was made to clean and cook, but I didn't mind, everything was lovely...

 _DING-DONG_

No one was home...I guess I'll just open the door. Brushing the unique maid dress I was made to wear, which was a yellow skirt with a blue top and puffy light blue sleeves, I re-adjusted the red bows in my buns, as I made my way to the door, opening it.

"Hello, I am Ivy, how can I help you?" I ask the plainly dressed man in front of me, with long brown hair tied back in a red bow.

"Would you like an apple?" he asks, offering me an apple, and I shake my head. "Sorry, I don't take food from strangers."

"Well fuck it!" He says, brandishing a chain saw, and revving it up. "You could have gone easy!"

Screaming, I close the door and run up the stairs like the white girl I am, and locked the door, hiding behind the door.

Hearing the chainsaw come down the hallway, I still my breath, and when I believe he's gone...

The chainsaw sticks through the door, tearing out a chunk and I scream when the man's face pokes through it.

"Here's Grell~" He says, baring sharp fangs, and I faint, turning the world black.

* * *

Bolting up from the nightmare, I notice that I'm in the cabin and on the clock it's 15 minutes until 7...

Tonight would be the perfect chance to escape... to go free, to see the world. Standing from my bed, I re-adjust the pillows to look like lumps under the covers. Taking a marker, I scribble a note on the pillow, a large smirk on my face.

I proceed to cut off a large chunk of my hair, placing it by the 'head' of the pillows, making it look like I was burrowed under the covers. My hair begins to re-grow in the place where I cut it, and a smirk grows on my face.

With the snap of my fingers, my suitcase is packed, and I dress in a pair of black leggings and a white shirt, then I put on my trenchcoat and shoes. Walking from my room, I go to the room next door, which is Ciel's and Sebastian's, and I cast a time-bubble on it, which will have every minute in there actually be an hour in the real world.

So, when Ciel wakes up, he'll be spending all day in there with Sebastian... he he...

They can leave at any time, so it's not dangerous.

Turning from the door, I quickly walk down the hallway to the outside door, where a carriage post is, and a carriage is sitting there, an older man leaning by it, broom in hand.

I could take a carriage...but I know what will be much faster.

"Excuse me sir, I saw a cobweb in my room, can I borrow that broom please?" I ask, and he nods, passing me the broom.

"Sike! Thanks for the broom, though!" I exclaim, as I run away with the broom, and he shouts after me. Turning into the alleyway, I cast an invisible charm on the broom and myself, a grin coming onto face.

Stepping over the broom, I slide my suitcase onto the handle, and rub the handles.

"Surgere!" I say, as the broom rises in the air, wind causing my trenchcoat ends to flap wildly, as the broom rises until I'm above all the buildings, and I'm off in the direction of Dunton, where I have to find out some things before I go to Weston College...

I need more excitement in life, more than just knowing what was going to happen, and I'll finally be able to experience that after a long time...

Freedom is truly sweet...


	11. 11: Ivy and the Terrors of Conall's Past

ALRIGHT I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING (12/22/2016)

While writing this book, I was reading other fanfictions. If I forgot the title of them (for example the fanfiction 'Countess Phantomhive' (which is really good btw)) I would google search the main character's name and it would come up on google search results.

Naturally, I searched "Ivy Adams"

Turns out in real life, 'Ivy Adams' is the name of a porn star.

...

oops.

So, incase any of my readers wishes to

A) find this fanfiction again but can't remember the name

B) want to google search it to get updated on the chapters

C) just find the book in general

Search 'ivy adams fanfiction' so porno options won't come up.

Alright, onwards with the story!

* * *

April 2nd, 1888, Phantomhive Estate

"Quickly... I have 3 hours until Ciel is supposed to exit the time bubble..." I mutter, as I rush into the hidden room of Ciel's manor.

Now, I was supposed to be at Conall's in Dunton right now...but I feel as if I should take items first. I had taken my items from my closet and performed a spell to put them into a suitcase, and when I popped into the room, it looked the same as always.

Warm, cozy, homely...the hidden room in the basement that only I know about, and which I could do very odd things in but chose not to do them...

Yeah, nevermind that last thought.

Quickly, I go to the floor tile and pry it up, taking the weathered diary from Conall and stuffing it into my bag. Putting the tile back, I rush out of the room and seal the door. Running back upstairs with my suitcase, I attach it to the clip I had magic-glued onto the broom and clasp it on there.

Running to the patio, I cast an invisible charm on myself and the broom, before I swing my leg over the broom and push off the ground where I start to levitate...than I am off to Conall's Cow Farm in Dunton, as a letter had informed me before the Murder Mystery Arc...

Thank god I'm going to miss the Campania arc...but I'll be in Weston College and see sexy-nun Sebastian!

Did I just think nun? Imagining Sebastian wearing a nun outfit... it's too funny!

* * *

"This is the farm...?" I ask a few hours later, as I stop in front of a small cottage with lazy smoke coming from it. Looking towards the side pasture, I see a bunch of cows...

Definitely the place.

Flying to the doorstep, I slow down until my feet touched the ground and I released the spell on the broom, holding it beside me. Turning to the door, I inhale through my nose, before I do a short knock on the door.

Feet shuffle from behind the door, and it swings open so I see a woman about my height. She's wearing a dark grey sweater with male trousers, and her curly, white hair with brown streaks was down to her chest. Her eyes and nose were shaped like mine, but she had piercing grey eyes instead. Paired with thinning lips and strong cheekbones, she held a strong posture and barely had any wrinkles, seemingly, save for smile lines by her eyes and mouth.

"Who are ya?" She asks, looking me up and down, and I straighten my back.

I was never good with seniors!

"I am Ivy Adams." I say, and she sighs. "Some bozos were looking for you back in December," she says, rolling her eyes. "An ugly-ass demon, a weird red head reaper, and a garden gnome."

I snort a laugh, "Yes, I was in Sweden at the time."

"Come in, I'd love to have a conversation with the woman that they freaked out about, it was quite a hilarious sight," she says, stepping to the side, allowing me into the house where I take my shoes off.

"Please, sit on the couch." She hobbles over to the couch, and I sit down beside her.

"So, I should note we look similar," I start, and she chuckles.

"You don't say. Since you are Ivy Adams and are supposedly related to my lineage, I wonder how you resemble me so." Conall starts, and I sigh.  
Well, in reality, my name isn't Ivy Adams, it's actually Taylor Taylor...I swear my parents were idiotic when they named me," I scoff, and she chuckles.

"That says a lot..but your aura is slightly different...you aren't from this time period, are you?" She asks, and my eyes widen.

"Wha-?"

"Trust me, I've been around the supernatural for many years, I can pick up on the subtleties that is impossibly difficult for most supernatural. Besides, most haven't dealt with time-travelling witches before, so, eh. Hate to admit it, but you aren't my first time-travelling witch." She finishes with a shrug.

"Well," I say, as I open my suitcase, pulling out the diary and passing it to her. "I am a witch now...so thank you, I guess?" I say, and she chuckles, taking the book. I look at her hands, yet there is no ring on her left finger.

"I was never married, if that's what you're wondering," she says, catching me looking at her hand. "I tell people I was so they won't bother me."

"What happened?"

"I was drinking at a supernatural bar and got hammered. Some warlock put shit in my drink and bam, I wake up without powers, naked in an alleyway. I regained the powers 24 hours later, and between the 23-25 hours of this event happening I beat the shit out of the warlock without magic, then with magic..." she says, before laughing. "People don't imagine the stickler looking girl to whoop their asses."

She looks at my face, before her eyes land on mine. "You have the eyes, though. His were a darker blue, but it's the same shape..."

"I...I feel bad that you got raped," I say, and her eyes crinkle in a smile. "Are you kidding me? It was a shitty experience...but have you ever heard of the phrase to not judge a book by it's cover? I was granted a wonderful son named Mark... non-magic, of course, but he was a genius. He's an herbal medicine genius, and helps people over in villages in America with his wife, Valerie. They have babies and grandbabies, and we write frequently. I'm glad he's happy, and though being raped was a horrendous experience, I was granted a child...without having to commit to a shitty husband."

"Oh...personally, I thought you would have gotten married to The Undertaker. Person A and B relationship..." I say, as her eyes turn serious, and slightly glassy.

"The Undertaker...have you met him?"

"Yes."

"And...how is he faring?" She asks, twiddling her fingers. "I have not seen him in over 20 years..."

That's...very depressing. It seems that they must have cared for each other.

"He is doing well...I have a question. Why does he not have scars in your memory?" I ask, and she smiles softly, placing the book on my lap.

"Just delve down deep, and you'll see..." She says, and I nod. "Thank you," I say, setting my hand on top of the book, and it glows silver before my vision fades to black.

* * *

"It's a boy!" The mid-wife exclaims, as Cloudia's hand in mine loosens, sweaty from the 6 hours of intense labor of the new-born. The baby cries out, and I lightly smile.

Today was June 13th, 1851, and Cloudia's first child had been born.

"He's a lovely boy!" I say, as Cloudia looks up at me, a light smile on her face as sweat trickles down her forehead.

"Yesssss..." she breaths out, and I lightly laugh. "Have you and Cedric planned a name?" The midwife asks, as she bundles the newborn, and Cloudia's eyes widen.

"Shite!" She exclaims, and I chuckle at the words she has after just giving birth. She and Cedric have never been ones to plan anything out fully. "Any name ideas, Conall?"

I freeze as the bundle is passed to Cloudia, and my mind wanders. What would his name be?

Stepping back over to where Cloudia was, I look at the bundle in her arms. "Huh, seems like he'll look like Cedric, I see he has little tufts of black hair there," I say with a smile, looking at the small beauty mark under his left eye as Cloudia smiles at the gurgling baby in her arms, sticking her pinkie finger to his nose, lightly rubbing the tip of his nose. The un-named baby reflexively grabs her finger, as the midwife 'awws'.

"He likes you, that's good."

"He's certainly conquered my heart already with his charming baby-looks," Cloudia says, as she lightly laughs. A lightbulb went off in my head.

"Vincent, it's from the Roman name _Vincentius_ , which was from Latin _vincere_ "to conquer". He would one day take over your family business, correct?" I ask, and Cloudia nods slightly, the smile flickering a bit.

"Yes...he will. Vincent Phantomhive... it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She asks, looking at me, and I smile, nodding in response.

* * *

Walking outside to get fresh air after the intense labor of Cloudia, I passed by Cedric, who politely nodded to me as I passed. He was very handsome, a tad boring, but Cloudia and Cedric loved each other enough so that was great.

He was handsome though, with dark, black hair neatly slicked back and shiny brown eyes. A little mole was under his lip and above his right brow, and he had very nice, groomed brows.

"Conall," he greets, "Cedric." I respond, and we went our separate ways.

Stepping outside to get fresh air, I grab the broom leaned against the stairway banister and swing my leg over it, taking off. The broom had been pre-charmed, so I didn't have to do anything.

Casting an invisibility charm, I accelerate until a small plot of farmland lays before me, and I stop, floating above the green pasture. In the distance is a small village, and I sigh.

I was made a Countess a few months ago, and had been busy with helping Cloudia prepare for birth, so I hadn't had a chance to visit my plot of land yet, and this was it. I could probably erect a massive manor here, but I wouldn't have much use for it, though. Than I'd have to clean more and dust more...

Back when I was promised to be a Countess, that silver-haired Undertaker fellow was there, being an arse...I wonder what he is up to now.

With a sigh, I turn to the South, lazily drifting towards Buckingham. A letter tucked into my pocket for my future generations, I hope they can locate my diary. Basically, a magical cord is connecting my memories to the book until I sever it, finishing the diary...and when I cut it-

Well, that answer is for later. But, as of now, I need to get this letter and talk to the Queen about Watchdog duties.

Cloudia and I had discussed that I'll take over for the first 6 months within her child's birth, and I'll merge the duties of myself as the Queen's Owl along with the Watchdog duties...this will be complicated. Looking down at my pinky finger where my signet ring lay, I looked at the small sword on it, reminding myself to be strong.

As I go to the landing spot on the roof, I unravel my invisibility spell, setting the broom against a pillar as I go down the staircase from the roof. This was an escape route to the roof from the parlor room, but it was unused...save for me.

Stepping down the dim hallway, my eyes lazily glow silver as the darkness of the hallway becomes bright. Coming to a wooden panel on the wall, I push outwards, and my eyes cease to glow as I step inside the parlor room.

"Ah, Conall, you gave me a heart attack," Queen Victoria, who was lounging in the chair with a book in hand.

"Hello, your majesty," I say, as I step out of the dingy hidden passage way, dipping into a bow. "Cloudia's child has been born."

"I offer my congratulations, than. Is it a boy?" She asks, as I rise from the curtsy. "Yes, his name is Vincent, and he's quite an adorable little boy already, looking much like his father."

"I see. Have you and Cloudia made arrangements for the Watchdog position?" She asks, and I nod. "Yes, we have decided that I shall take over for the first 6 months of her pregnancy, or for longer if needed, until she recovers from childbirth."

Queen Victoria sighs, "I was afraid that Cloudia would not forfeit for the time being, but I'm glad we could reach a conclusion."

"Yes...Your Majesty, can I ask you a small question?" I ask, reaching into my skirt pocket, as Queen Victoria nods, and I pull out a letter.

"I have a...feeling, that one day my future children or children's children may be involved in the same line of work, so I was wondering if I can hide this anywhere..." I say, and she nods. "There's a loose floorboard that's never been fixed, you can hide it there."

The scene fades into black, before bursting back to color, and I am now in my personal laboratory in the basement, the body of an unconscious vampire before me. He won't wake up until I lift the spell from him...oh well. This vampire was found a week ago sucking the blood of travelers in the woods, violating the supernatural rule #92.4 for vampires.

One cannot drink upon victims who haven't given consent. The only reason this rule exists is because humans die if there is no consent, as they are so tense their ne

"Record log," I say, tapping the book with my forefinger, as the book pulses for a moment, before it floats upward to my side.

"Testing..." I mutter, as the words appear in the book. Good.

Turning towards the body, I take my gloved hands, raising it to the mouth of the pale vampire, pulling back his upper lip. "Slightly sharper canines, with...small holes on the bottom." Tapping a canine, it seems to grow longer and into a further point. "Upon an outside force acting, the canines extend..."

Pulling out a pair of pliers, I raise it to his canine that grew and pull it out, causing the unconscious vampire to twitch. Looking at the hole, I notice there's a black liquid coming out of the hole.

"Pulled right canine of vampire, leaves black hole behind oozing black liquid. Possibly blood. Taking a sample." I say, grabbing the vial beside me and holding it in the vampire's mouth as the blood drips in, filling up the vial. Corking it, I set it in the vial holder, as I take out a knife and chop off the vampire's head.

He was a criminal, and my duty was to dispose of him.

"Wow, isn't that a bit gory for a woman," A sarcastic voice says from behind me, and I jump around, knife poised. Eyes widening in recognition, my eyebrow twitches.

"You little bitch," I swear, as I wheel the laboratory table to the panel on the wall, sliding it open.

"Yes, that's me." The Undertaker replies, "I get to hang out with you until you die~ isn't that lovely? Sorry I haven't visited for Christmas in the past year, I am a very busy man being a reaper and all."

Rolling my eyes, I empty the body parts down the slide connected from the panel in the wall. Pointing my hand down the slide, I hear a thump. "Ignis," I say, as a jet of fire travels down the slide, and I close the sliding door.

"Ooo~ scary." He says, and I roll my eyes, taking the tooth and placing it in a bag, placing it beside the vial. "Close notes, test subject disposed of." I ignore the Undertaker, as the book closes shut and floats towards the bookshelf, placing itself there.

"What do you want," I ask with a sigh, placing my hands to face the Undertaker. His bangs had been changed a bit, now with some long strands over his face. I can see his almond, electric green eyes from behind his glasses.

"I heard you're now the Watchdog AND Owl! Isn't that simply exciting?" he asks, a smirk on face and I roll my eyes, taking my gloves off as they evaporate into the air, leaving no trace behind.

"Old man, I don't care." I scoff, and he grins at me.

"You're more like a venus fly trap, you look so lovely but you have a bite, don't you?" He asks, and I smirk. "So, what if I am? It's not like you would kno-"

"Reaper darling~" He says, as he pulls out a small, thick book from his black coat pocket, flipping through it. "Let's see...when you were four you 'accidentally' let out your father's hunting dog because it ate your cookie-"

"I was a little kid!" I respond, as I try to grab the book, but the Undertaker lifts his hand up above his head, tilting his head at an angle to read it. He cackles, "When you were 8 you took your elder brother's books at night to teach yourself how to read. When you were 13 you went to a friend's farm, and she taught you how to ride horses. When you were 18-"

"Stop it!" I exclaim, as I raise my hand, "Venit!"

The book flies from the Undertaker's hands into my hand, and I hold the book, looking at a pouting Undertaker. "You're a bit salty, aren't you?" He asks, and I blush.

"I have a private life you dingus!" I complain, as I take the book and set it on my counter. "Don't be an ass. I'm going to the kitchen and making cookies, you stressed me out too damn much..." I grumble, as I stomp from the kitchen.

"COOKIES?!"

* * *

"You've never made cookies before, you old coot?" I ask, as I set the tray of bone-shaped sugar cookies on the counter to cool, and he shrugs. "Never needed to, cooking is a woman's job." He giggles, and I sweat drop.

"Well, I guess you aren't getting cookies than..." I say with a sigh, and his eyes widen. "SORRY!"

"Yeah whateva'..." I mumble, and we are silent.

"How long have you been a grim?" I ask, and he giggles. "More than a century, that's for sure."

"Knew you were an old man," I say, and he scoffs. "I'm old but I died young, my silver hair is au' nat-oo-raul."

"Good for you," I respond, as he takes a bite of the cookie, eyes widening. "These are great! Oh my lord, is this a witch spell!"

"No, it's a family recipe." I respond, as he shovels more bone-shaped cookies into his mouth. A lightbulb comes to mind, as I smirk.

After all, the Undertaker is the only reaper I know.

"I'll show you how to make these cookies, in return for you letting me perform experiments on you to understand the anatomy of a reaper. After all, witches and reapers are closest to humans, but we're ever-so-slightly different. Besides, I haven't had a willing test subject yet," I respond, and he nods, gulping down his cookies.

"This should be interesting, so I don't see why not."

* * *

"I...want...cookies!" The Undertaker groans, popping up next to me in my office. Waving my hand back in surprise, I smack him in the nose.

"Goodness, I am sorry! But you cannot scare me like that!" I respond, turning back to him. His long, silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and I could see a dark stain on his left breast side.

"Work," he says, as he follows where my gaze leads. "It was awfully bloody, but what can a reaper do?" He cackles, as I sigh, putting away the case document I was reading.

"Well, let's get started with our exams. Can you run in those clothes?" I ask, and he looks down at his clothing, before shedding his jacket, throwing it on the ground.

"Yup, what are we doing? Something interesting, like running with bodies pile-"

"No, I'm going to monitor when you start getting tired when running." I say, as I stand up, walking to the door, grabbing the broomstick on the side of the door and a blank book. "You're going to run around the manor outside, and I'll collect an analysis."

Now outside, I magically connect an invisible cord through the Undertaker's heart and my book, before I give the thumbs up, side-sitting on the broom as it levitates up. The Undertaker starts running at a normal speed around the manor, his hair bouncing around him as I follow behind on the broom.

Soon, after running for 30 minutes at speeds of 20 mph, he starts to slow down ever so slightly to 19.9 miles per hour, and we've done about 30 laps around the manor.

Basically, a whole lap under a minute-the reaper is damn fast.

Looking down at the magic-forming chart, I watch as it ticks down to 19.8. "Tiring already, reaper?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "Not even close," he breathes out, slightly sweating at the brow.

"Do you have a functioning heart?" I question, "There's no pulse registering on the papers."

"Nope, shinigamis are dead suicides already, just brought back to life..." he trails off, as the number ticks down to 19.7.

"So...only people who commit suicide become shinigamis?" I ask, and he nods. "Yes... if anyone else dies of a different cause, nothing happens."

"Huh, I wonder if normal people who die can have anything happen to them..." I think aloud, as the number ticks down to 19.6. "Sorry, I was thinking aloud, continue as is."

He finished at 2 hours at 13.5 mph, and he almost passed out. "How much water do you drink on a daily basis?" I ask, and he chuckles. "I drink at least 4 oz...why?"

"Drink more, dumbass," I say, as I swack him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "You work out lots already, so you need to stay hydrated."

"You sound almost worried for me, is the big-bad-enchantress developing feelings for me?" He cackles, and I groan, setting a glass of water in front of him.

"I'm concerned for anyone who isn't hydrated enough, alright?" I ask, as he smirks, chugging the water. "Alright, I'll let you say that. Now, teach me!"

I tell him step-by-step to make them, until an oddly shaped lumpy-dozen of cookies are set in front of me. Raising a brow, I take my finger and scratch off the black guck from it.

Ash! He killed the cookies!

"Damn, I thought I told you bake for 15 minutes on 300. What did you do?" I ask, and his mouth opens.

"I thought you said bake for 20.15 minutes on 400!" He gasps, and I sweat drop. ".15?! How did you even think that?!"

Raising the foul cookie to my mouth, I take a nibble and immediately spit out the char. "How the hell did you make a salty cookie?!"

"I wanted to make it sweet and salty!"

* * *

"Oh Vincy-Wincy, aren't you getting cute...and so chubby too!" I coo, as I hold the now 3-month year old in my arms. He giggles, taking the hair falling out of my ponytail and yanking on it. "Yow! Vincy, you're so mischievous, but so, so cute!"

The baby Vincent spit a bit, and I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Vincent. When you get older, though, I'm going to have to teach you how to have manners...but you can still be a little ars-"

"Conall, language!" Cloudia scolds with a laugh, and I roll my eyes. "You didn't let me finish 'as long as you respect your elders and colleagues.'"

"Good..." Cloudia finishes, as she rubs her thumb over her new silver cane handle's little gladiolus on the handle. This is a habit she's developed ever since she got a new cane that could pull the outer part away to reveal a sword. She got the little gladiolus because she thought the flower was lovely and sounded like 'gladiator,' and she wanted a little design.

I suggested it because it literally is called 'Sword Lily'.

Such a coincidence, is it not?

"You know, I wonder how one day, this chubby, little baby will grow up to be a...a..."

"A watchdog? Cloudia, do not fear or worry for Vincent." I say, and she nods. "I do not worry for him... but I worry for his future. Every Phantomhive with the position has died an early death, and only my father has escaped it by giving the position to me in a tough time. I don't want my son to live a limited life...no one lasts until their fourtieth year and..."

"Do not worry, I think Vincent will be kickin' until the year 2000," I say with a smile, and a small smile forms on Cloudia's face. "Yes...I'd like to see that. But..." the smile falls off her face. "I do not know your fortune, as you have taken my position for the time being. What if you die?!"

"I will not die, I'm not one to die so easily," I say, as I look down at a now-sleeping Vincent in my arms.

"Promise me...promise me you won't get hurt while filling in for me," Cloudia says, and I raise a brow. "Cloudia, I've gotten hurt in the past, present, and I will continue to get hurt in the future. That's life, darling. I won't make that promise, but I'll try not to die."

"Good enough."

* * *

"You have incredible reflex skills in your right hand, slightly less in your left, but still greater than humans." I inform the Undertaker, causing him to grin. "But your baking skills are shittier than East End's feces."

"It cannot be that bad~" The Undertaker says, "I only had minor bowel problems."

We were in an alleyway, preparing to look at the body of a murder. The weirdo wanted to tag along to look at the corpse, but it's not like I can shake him loose.

With a sigh, I walk to the wall, pulling off the white sheet, revealing the victim's corpse. "Bernard Robertson. Age 45, was the brother of a wealthy aristocrat. Mysteriously murdered by a 'ravaging animal,'" I say, looking at the corpse. "Just horrible knife skills, in all honesty. Murderer was already caught, of course, but I may have accidentally killed him, so now I'm shifting the blame."

"To who?" The Undertaker asks, intrigued. "I thought you folks who served the Queen are loyal dogs~"

"Oh screw off, will ya," I ask, and he chuckles. "Woof woof."

"Oh shut it will you," I grumble, putting the cloth back over the victim. "Besides, it's Queen's Owl, which is a private title only the Supernatural underworld has heard of. No one knows who it is, but the spread of the name has grown in the last few months due to me taking care of the rampaging goblin, who robbed the homes of Supernatural entities. That Goblin was such an asshole..."

"Back to the question, how will you chose a murderer?" He asks, and I smirk. "Watchdog Connections... This could be a good chance to take out a Supernatural being, but it would be too messy for a case such as this...too impossible to weave a lie."

"It would be useful if I could help," he says, and I roll my eyes. "Alright weirdo, I bet you're going to make a funeral parlor and probe the dead bodies there. See who brings 'em in and trade this information for baking skills. And while you're at this, you're gonna raise the dead." I finish with a laugh, as the Undertaker chuckles.

"You got me there, I'll do anything for baking skills." He smirks, and I feel my cheeks go rosy at his smile.

* * *

"File cabinet isn't giving me SHIT!" I complain, banging my head against the wall as the Undertaker, now with his hair in a ponytail, was sitting on a couch in the office. "Supernatural or animal or human?"

"Both! Wait, all three! AGh!" I exclaim, running my finger through my un-tied hair. "Thought I love Cloudia to death, there's absolutely no connections in here! Emerio (half-reaper guy from Chapter 8) would probably have someone, but it's mostly Italian wine businesses..."

"I can go to the library and get something~" Undertaker responds, and I arch a brow. "Really now? What is that?"

"Information. I can find the dirtiest scum in England who can fit the bill and you can turn him in."

* * *

And we did just that with Ted Trump (A/N- 11/20/16. World is ending.), a 29 year old English bartender with a criminal record and no friends or family. No alibi. He was taken away, and another case was completed.

"This was fun, exhilarating, almost," The Undertaker says, and I arch a brow. "But don't shinigamis do murder and death works all the time?" I voice, and Undertaker smirks.

"Yes, but this is different. You don't know the outcome of a situation from this point of view, you don't know what will happen next. In fact, what would happen next? What would happen if there was a different outcome of the situation?"

"Well, the tree keeps growing, than." I respond, and he raises a brow. "What do you mean, Conall?"

"It means the branches extend, growing their own branches, which grow twigs, which grow leaves and flowers." I respond, as I step into the manor, Undertaker behind me.

"Goodmorning, Conall." Cedric says, and I nod to him, as he walks along his own pathway.

"Why did he not greet you?" I ask, "You were at the wedding, so you have been revealed."

"Some faces just blend into the background and are forgotten. I can be there and no one will notice me, death is supposed to be a silent killer, after all." Undertaker responds with a shrug, and I nod.

"That makes sense..."

"Besides, we don't usually want to be noticed. Only supernaturals can see us, a limited amount, though." He says, and I arch a brow.

"What are those?"

"Demons, angels, and the occasional witch. Only creatures of equal status can view us," he explains, than elbows me. "You were a pretty powerful witch even when you just started, too, if you could see me right away."

"Thanks, I guess?" I say, and he laughs.

I blush slightly, but continue towards the library in the manor. Being with the Undertaker, though he may be annoying, gave me a sense of...joy. He was very bright in a dark room, if that made sense. He made the death not seem so bad...

But he was definitely a loon who cannot bake!

"But, people can easily see witches, unless they cast a cloaking spell. And demons, well, they lurk everywhere, but they're a bit harder to identify. Many under service are visible to the human eye in human form, but they can go into their demonic form, which is a very...ominous presence."

"Don't remind me..." I grumble, thinking about my ex-sexy Pastor. Damn that man!

"You're one of the most enjoyable supernaturals, scratch that, people in general I've met in a while," Undertaker says, placing his hand on my shoulder, and I smile.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Undertaker. Your nickname is shabby, though, can't I know your real name?" I question, and he smirks.

"That's a secret, darling."

* * *

"Vincy! You're crawling around already!" I say, looking at the now 6-month year old crawling around the floor. He looks up from the plush carpet he was crawling around on, and gives me a big grin.

"He's quite advanced for his age," The Undertaker says, as he sits down on the couch next to me.

"Ba-ba!" He gurgles, smacking the ground with his hand, causing him to fall over to the side. I giggle, as Cloudia enters the room. She's wearing a simple navy blue floral dress, with off the shoulders sleeves lined with lace.

Standing up from where I was sitting next to the Undertaker, I smooth down my plaid dress. "Cloudia, six months have passed quite quickly, are you ready to return to the Watchdog work already? It's only the first day of the sixth month. You can take as long as you need."

"I have decided to partly return, and if it is alright with you, can you cover the ground work? I'll do all the research," she says, crossing her arms over her stomach area. Arching a brow, I glide over to her. "Cloudia, move your arms."

"Nooooo~!" She whines, and I sigh. "Cloudia, move your arms please..."

With a sigh, she moves them away, and I gasp. "You're pregnant again! Congratulations Cloudia!" I say, pulling her into a light hug, and she giggles, hugging me back.

Yes, on her stomach was another baby bump.

"Thank you, the bump started developing a couple weeks ago, but I was wearing lots of coats because I was cold so I hadn't noticed." She responds, and I scoff.

"Of course you have! It's December 13th for crying out loud, it's freezing! Okay, I'm officially banning you from wearing corsets, we can have the servants pull out your old pregnancy clothes from the closet, an-"

"Jesus Conall!" Cloudia laughs, "Calm down!"

"Sorry...but another baby! How exciting! Oh, lil' Vincy is going to have a baby brother or sister!" I sing.

"I know, I have a feeling it will be a girl though," she says, rubbing her hand on the small bump. Truthfully, I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for my special vision...

"Well, are you sure you'll want to partly return to Watchdog work? I don't want it to stress you out," I say, and she waves me off. "It'll be something to do, and if it gets too stressful I'll quit."

"I'll be counting on that," I scold, as she chuckles, making her way down to Vincent. "Vincy, how are you?"

"Ma-ma!" He says, and I aww at Vincent. The Undertaker looks up at me. "Why can't I be called anything?!" He complains, and I roll my eyes at him as Cloudia picks him up.

"Oh Vincy, can you say my name?" I ask, as I walk over to Cloudia. "Co-nall."

"C-C" Vincent starts, and I grin. "Yes! Co-nall!" Cloudia cheers.

"Cow!"

I sweat drop, as Cloudia giggles and the Undertaker bursts into laughter. "No Vincy, it's Conall. Co-Nall."

"Cow-Cow!"

The Undertaker rolls onto the floor, clutching his stomach and my eyebrow twitches.

"You're lucky you're cute and my god-child," I grumble, as Vincy looks over to Undertaker, a perplexed look coming to his face.

"Babies can see all creatures, that's why they can cry or laugh for no reason. Spirits, ghosts, demons, reapers, etc." Undertaker says, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Cloudia, have you met my friend Unde-Ugene?" I correct, remembering Ugene from a book. Cloudia looks down to the laughing mass.

"Oh! Sorry I haven't noticed you," she apologizes, and he waves her off, standing back up. "Don't worry."

Cloudia looks at him oddly, "You seem awfully familiar...where do I know you from?"

"He was at the wedding," I explain, and she nods. "I see..."

"Ugly!" Vincent says, reaching out with his tiny baby hands and grabbing Undertaker's loose hair, yanking on it. I laugh, a small snort in there, at the Undertaker's face.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Cloudia says, barely restraining laughter, and the Undertaker's eyebrow twitches.

"It's alright, he's just a baby-"

"Ugly ugly ugly!" Vincent continues, yanking on Undertaker's hair with each word. "Yow!" Undertaker says, and I laugh harder.

"Where did he even learn that word?!" Clouda says, as I continue to laugh.

Soon, we pry Vincent from Undertaker's hair, and I calm down about 20 minutes later, but I had hiccups for the rest of the day.

* * *

"It's a girl!"

July 29th, 1852, a small blonde girl entered the world, and was named Francis Phantomhive. She had her grandmother's on her mother's side green eyes, and her grandfather's on her mother's side blonde hair.

* * *

"Another child that doesn't look like me?" Cloudia asks, as she cradles the now month-old in her arms on August 29th. Cloudia sits on her rocking chair, as I sit across from her, looking at papers.

"Don't worry about it, I have a feeling that having your grandparent's traits run in the family. Your grandkid will probably look like you," I respond, as Vincent waddles up to us in a shaky form of walking.

"Mama! Gimme Fran!" He says, making the 'give me' sign with his hands. Vincent had a head full of soft, feathery black hair now, with some sticking up in the back.

"Vincent, what about manners?" Cloudia asks, and he sighs.

"Pwease?"

"Sorry hun, you can't hold her just yet," Vincent sighs, and turns towards me.

"Auntie Connie, pway wit me pwease?" He asks, and I smile.

"Of course, Vincy," I respond, as I stand up, holding his hand as we walk, he waddled actually, to the room over, filled with toys from the toy store. Cedric's brother's fiance owned a company for toys, and so we had gotten the toys for free,

I watched as Vincent played with the toys, occasionally showing them to me, before he fell asleep and I left the room, carrying Vincent in my arms.

"Hello Connie," Undertaker said, appearing behind me, and I sigh. "Undertaker, how are you?"

He had adopted the nickname from Vincent, and had been calling me this for the past sixth months as Vincent no longer called me 'Cow.'

"Well, I'm faring well," he says, as I turn to Vincent's nursery, setting him in the crib. "I'm glad we get to spend time together."

Eyes widening at his words, heart starting to beat faster, I turn to Undertaker, leaving the nursery. "Well, thank you. I say I enjoy our time together too. You make me feel...whole again, if that makes sense. You're as cute as a little doll, I wish we can stay like this forever..."

He smiled softly, bending down and kissing me lightly on the forehead. "But, for now I have to go to work, I'll see you later."

Blushing, I look up to him, but he's already gone. He called me a doll...

How bizarre.

* * *

"Aunt Connie," Vincent says to me in the parlor, now at 5 years old in 1856, "how did you meet my mother?"

"An odd question from such a young boy," I chuckle, "but it was at a bakery. I went to a church with her, and we became friends and I came to live here with her."

"So... you're not really my aunt?" He asks, tears welling in his eyes. I laugh, "I'm not your biological aunt, but I am still your aunt."

"R-really?" he asks, wiping the tears from his eyes, and I chuckle. "Yes Vincy-Wincy, I'm still your aunt."

"What about me?" Francis asks, "Are you still my aunt?"

"Yes Franny, you too," I laugh.

"What about an uncle?" Vincent asks, and my eyes widen. "What?"

"Well, what about your husband!" Francis says, "Don't you have kids or a husband?"

I laugh, "No Franny, sorry you guys don't have cousins."

"But, your way younger than mother, so you still have a chance to marry." Vincent says, and I roll my eyes. "I'm actually the same age as your mother."

"But she's, like, 100 years old!" Franny says, and Cloudia looks up from her book. "Hey! I heard that!"

It's true...I haven't appeared to age from 20 while Cloudia looks ready to enter her thirties. My aging has slowed down extremely, and I should technically age only 1 year per decade.

And a husband, dear god, men aplenty have attempted to court me, but I've denied all of them. For starters, all are human and won't live as long as I would, making it quite odd when they're in their 70s and I only look in my twenties. But, no man has seemed to captivate my heart like one...that reaper fellow...

The Undertaker man...but I haven't seen him in 4 years. He probably forgot of me, so why even bother to wait around for him? I have plenty of work to do anyway...

"Oh! It's already 10:00! I'll take you off to the Governess, Vincent." Cloudia says, grabbing her cane as Vincent grudgingly stepped behind her.

"Aunt Connie, when will I have a governess?" Francis says, and I smile. "When you reach 5. I taught you and Vincent how to read a couple years ago, and you are quite an avid reader already. The governess will teach you more advanced things, though."

"Can you teach me something else? I want to do something my brother cannot!" Fsays, and I laugh. "Competitive, aren't you?"

Well...I cannot teach her how to cast magic...I can teach her how to use a sword, as I had learned as a distraction after Undertaker had left.

Yes, I had learned to use a sword...there was a year period of time where nothing happened in the Underworld of humans and supernatural, except for the regular, restricted dealings. So, I had used that time to learn how to use a sword, and soon became advanced with it.

"How about to use a sword? None of that fencing, but using real swords..." I say, as her eyes light up. "My brother hasn't started fencing yet! Please Aunt Connie?"

"Alright," I say, standing up, "We are to go outside, now."

We make our way outside, and I grab a long branch.

"Alright, the basics." I say, as I hold the branch in my hand.

"Ambition, as to always carry your weapon and meet its mark. To have your passion fuel your need to win, your will to win. Order, as if one mistake means your life. Be proud of who you are, as this will have people carry great respect for you. Do you understand?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yes Aunt Connie!"

Tossing her the branch, I brandish my own. "First, the basics, parry and thrust."

I teach her for an hour until she's out of breath. "We can be done for the da-"

"Conall! Come quickly!" A voice says from the manor, and I turn to Tanaka, shouting from the balcony.

Running inside, I run up to where Tanaka was standing from: Cloudia's office. Opening the door, I see a serious-looking Cloudia.

"It's a group of thugs, they've kidnapped Vincent and the governess," she says, and my eyebrows twitch.

"I will be off," I say, ripping my skirt aside to reveal short pants. Grabbing the bag of marbles on her desk, I attach it's draw string bag to my pant loops, I walk from the room quickly. "See you for dinner, hopefully."

Running outside, I grab the broom laying against the door, swinging my leg over it and pushing off into the air.

"Aunt Connie?" Franny's soft voice asks from behind me, and I turn to see her looking at me with a confused expression on face.

With a wink, I place my finger to my lip in a secretive manner, before I zoom off.

My eyes glow an angry silver, as my broom turns me to the east. My broom was tracking Vincent's soft, child-like aura.

Looking to where it was suddenly stopped above, I look down to a giant manor. Lowering my broom to the rooftop, I reach into my pocket, drawing two marbles.

Suddenly, they turn into two dual swords, and I hop down from the roof, landing on top of a man.

"Intruder!" A gruff voice calls out, and I exhale, letting my aura grow larger around me as I close my eyes. My aura was bright white, tinting silver on the edges (as all witches are tinted on the edge).

Gun shots are heard from all around me, and I snap my eyes open. Once the bullet enters my aura, I move my sword to block it, sending it back to where it came from. After 22 shots, there's no more.

Turning towards the massive door, I enter through it to see a large ballroom with a huge banister lining it. Gunmen, possibly 30, are on each banister, unaware of my entrance.

Casting an invisibility spell on myself, I stealthily run through the ballroom to the opened door at the end, and I enter into the smaller room to see an unconscious Vincent. But...where's the governess?

Looking towards my right, I see a large brute with no clothes on waist down on top of the governess with her skirts lifted, bleeding from lots of pinpricks on her neck.

He's raping a dead woman!

Slamming the door close and magically blocking it, I drop the facade, making the man stop. He's wearing a fine tuxedo.

"You bastard," I swear, "Burn in hell for your heinous crimes."

"Aha!" He exclaims, looking back at me. He has greasy, wild black hair, marble skin and glowing red eyes. He has fierce features that make him unearthly beauty but more predatory features. His face is smeared with red eyes, and I shudder at the hungry look he's sending my way.

Vampires...damn these tricky creatures!

Transforming the swords in my hands to stakes, he laughs. "Dhampir, you fool!" Looking at his teeth, I notice he doesn't have fangs, but what seems to be like thousands of needle-like teeth.

This will be harder... what's a dhampir's weakness? Ah, yes, it's silver! Duh!

Transforming the tips of the stakes of the stakes to silver, I run towards him and kick him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the roof. Jumping up, I land on top of the roof, looking at the landed dhampir. They were easier to kill and had less of a resistance to weapons, but they were stronger and faster than regular vampires because of the blood they retain from their human side. Well, most of the time...

Landing back down, he swings a kick at me and I jump over it, grabbing him by the shoulder and flipping him over me, slamming him into the ground with my body on top of his. Quickly, I stab him in the heart with the stake, before transforming the other stake into a silver knife and decapitating the dhampir.

I stand up from the body, and with the snap of my fingers the head and body burn. Walking back to the hole I made, I jump down to the room and pick up the sleeping Vincent in one arm.

Reaching into my pouch, I pull out a marble and transfigure it into a broom. Sitting on top of it with Vincent in front of me, I wrap my arms around his small body and rise from the ground through the hole I made.

Looking down at the manor, my eyes fade from their normal silver. The guards should li-

Sike. Eyes blazing silver, the manor bursts into flames, and to protect the developing lungs of Vincent I quickly fly away back to the Phantomhive Estate.

That dhampir must've been awakened not too long ago. Explanation: dhampirs are humans who die, but with the vampire gene in them from their father they rise from the dead, insane if no one is around to help them with their transition. That man was John Braham, a tenor opera singer. Bless his soul, he was insane and had no idea what he was doing. I remember reading the paper last year and seeing his portrait, I pity how he went insane, a soulless carcass that was re-animated...

But nobody fucks around with family.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I notice how I am nearing the manor and softly lower to the ground of the front yard, setting my feet on the ground, picking up Vincent in a bridal-position in my arms.

"Conall!" A feminine voice declares from the balcony, and I look up to see a bewildered Cloudia. "Don't worry, we returned safely," I shout back, walking towards the balcony, hopping up two steps at a time to meet a shaking Cloudia, clutching onto her cane as if it was her lifeline.

"Thank you," she breaths out, "thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me, Cloudia," I say, "I would have done it regardless if he was your son or not. Vincent deserves that, doesn't he?"

She sighs, nodding as she wipes her eyes. "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

1864, and Vincent is now 13 while Francis is 12. Francis had continued learning the art of swordplay, and we had Tanaka teaching her now outside of her governess lessons until she was 10 and outgrew him. Now? Well, she is training under some mega-swordfighter of amazingness. Vincent, mean while, was learning the trade of the business, and how to hide his emotions well, and was off at Weston College this year for the first time. He's no longer the chubby little kid I used to know, but now a maturing young man, who is devilishly charming,

And I had not seen the man Undertaker in 12 years...

And I had sorted out my emotions, I figured he was one of the only men I've ever held feelings for. But, he's probably somewhere in a ditch, now.

As for me? I am now 34 years old, but still look like a 20 year old. And, I have not seen the Undertaker man in years, and I wonder how he fares. Is he dead? Alive? Has he learned how to bake?

And why did he leave me?

Cloudia has retired partly from the Watchdog business as she can no longer run and fight as she used to, but she helps me conduct the investigations and do the paperwork, which seems to satisfy her.

The Underworld of the Supernaturals has been acting up more, strangely. While visiting an acquaintance of mine in the reaper business named Sascha, from the German dispatch, they had mentioned that there have been random bodies that have had collected souls, but seem to have been re-animated.

Witchcraft? No, I cannot do that. Raising the dead is it's own special branch of Necromancy, where the soul returns to its dead body, but this is something else.

The corpses have no souls, making this an active work of science mixed with witchcraft. Extreme experimentations, a Frankenstein's monster of sorts.

Placing my hat on my head, I tie the ribbon on the bottom. As we near the 1860s, the fashion has become even more ridiculous and extreme. Larger skirts, more ruffles, tighter corsets, the whole ordeal just gives me a headache!

Smoothing down my capelet, I swing my leg over the broom, boots clacking against the stone floor. Picking up my suitcase with one hand, I attach it to the metal hook on the broom in the back, looping a leather tie around it, before tying it tight. Looking towards the bright sky, I cast an invisibility charm, before I push off the ground and soar into the skies.

The data I had collected shows that popular graveyards in Germany have been the target of being robbed, and the next, 5th largest cemetery he hasn't hit was in North Rhine-Westphalia...

And I was going to apprehend him before he could do so.

"Tongue twister, German," I say, as I feel tingles running up and down my tongue, before I feel a fire burn down my throat, causing it to run dry.

Coughing into my sleeve, ignoring the vile feeling, I wait until it dissipates.

"Hallo, I am Conall," I say, as I hear foreign words that I can understand pour from my mouth. It worked!

Flying to the cemetery, I prepare myself for a battle...of wits or fists, one cannot tell.

* * *

Standing in the graveyard, I feel a hand place on my shoulder. Whirling around, my eyes widen to see the man I have not seen in 8 years.

"Undertaker," I breathe out, looking at the man, who gives me a Chesire grin.

"Hello, my lovely Connie, how do you fare?" He asks, a new...tone to his voice. Almost as if he let a bit of his comedic personality leak into his voice, but it sounds more...eerie. I look at him, a bit confused. His hair is even longer now, covering his eyes, and his once pristine-looking uniform had tears in it.

"I fare well you arsehole, thanks for leaving me for 8 years without a single word." I swear, as he lets out a laugh, an odd ring to it.

"You're welcome! Because while you were off with the lame-woman babysitting, I was doing real work. I was experimenting, like you did. I mean, what if humans could live longer like us?" He asks, and my eyes widen.

"Why would you want that? Humans are supposed to live out their lives: invent, innovate, inspire, than die. Why would you do that?" I ask, and he smirks.

"For multiple purposes, my dear Connie, but the main one is this: Shinigamis. Us Shinigamis get to live a life on after our death, why can't humans?" He asks, and I look at him.

"Undertaker, that's because shinigamis killed themselves, serving as a grim reaper is their chance for moving on. When humans die, it is because they need to go, it is their time to go on!" I plead, and he laughs, sweeping back his bangs in the process. My eyes widen at the sight of his almond-shaped eyes no longer under glasses.

From the few things I know about reapers, one is that if they no longer wear glasses they are classified as 'deserters...'

But there's something else strange about his eyes...

"Undertaker, where is your glasses?" I ask quietly, and he looks at me, scoffing. "Those old things? I don't need them anymore! I have been granted new sights, new views which the reapers don't agree with. Rules, rules, rules! That's all they force feed to us, shit about not interacting with humans more than necessary, or affecting deaths..." His voice grows dark, and my eyes widen.

"So you quit?!" I ask, and he cackles. "Not quit, but found a new calling!"

The look in his eyes...it was insanity!

"This calling, I can find a way to extend the lives of humans, for them to achieve their hopes and dreams, and...and have you live with me forever, too." He says, and my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Witches are not immortal!" He cries out, "And reapers are! I don't want to be alone again, alright?! And, if a witch or warlock commits suicide, they're reborn again instead of becoming a shinigami, and I'd probably never see you agai-"

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaim, overcome by angry emotions. "I have not seen you in 12 years, and you come out to me with this bull?!"

Not another Malachi...please...

"It is not bull, it's a scientific study, like you have done!"

"I never raised the damn dead! Let them stay dead, their souls have already moved on the moment they were stamped 'complete!'" I exclaim, palms sweating.

"Well...their souls haven't returned to their body, the body is re-animated by a fake, extended cinematic record of things that could have been." The Undertaker says with a chuckle, and I crease my eyebrows together.

"Undertaker, I had begun to harbor feelings for you years ago, but you went off! I distracted myself from your absence by becoming a stronger individual, and I had a life. Though I remain unmarried, I'm happy and free! We could've been together for a long while, but you left me!"

"I did not leave you!" He exclaims, "I was gone to start a damned life!"

"Fuck that!" I shout back, "You missed the best and worst parts of my life! I watched two children I consider to be like my own grow up to be strong people, and I will continue to watch them grow. I serve the Queen and help this freaking country, so don't you fucking dare say you went to start a life when you didn't even stay in mine!"

Quickly Conall...what can I do to make him

"I did it for our memories!" He says, tears welling in eyes, as he reaches to his button down shirt, ripping it open. My mouth falls open at the revelation of scar-stitching wrapped around his torso.

"Undertaker, why?" I ask, as I step forward, lightly tracing the scars. This is all to stall him...I hope it works.

"Because I was the only person around, as I was all alone. Since I'm already dead, I thought I could use myself..." he says, chuckling, and I sigh, standing on my tip-toes as I kiss his pale, cool skin on the cheek, wrapping my hands on each side of his head, tangling my long, bony fingers in his hair,

"I'm sorry, Undertaker..." I say, closing my eyes to hide their silver glow.

 _"Obliviate,"_ I whisper, as I feel the rush of power to my hands.

"Connie," Undertaker's voice says, and I open my eyes as I see him panicking. "Please don't..."

"I'm sorry Undertaker, the spell makes you immobile as it does it's work," I say, as tears well in my eyes. "The only way for you to stop is to have you forget me altogether."

"Connie, please, please don't..." he says, eyes welling with tears, and I look away. "Look at me!" He demands, as I turn my head to him.

"Please, as my last wish...just kiss me." He says, and I nod, leaning forward, connecting my warm lips to his stone cold ones, pulling away quickly as I feel him un-tense.

Stepping back, I wipe the tears from my eyes, watching his body crumple to the ground. The deeds been done...

The Obliviate spell should work. All memories of me, or things connecting to me have been brushed under a carpet in the mind, as things an never truly be forgotten. But, this carpet is superglued to the floor, so he shouldn't remember anything...

 _"Creatures of this man,"_ I curse in Latin, _"today, I command you to all die!"_

Nothing is heard from nearby, and I sigh. All of his odd creatures must have been killed already, and the ones left should have died.

Looking at the Undertaker's limp body, I place my hand to his forehead. "Go somewhere to start a new life, something that'll give you a...a great joy. I wish you the best of luck."

Removing my hand from his forehead, I sigh, looking up at the sky, showing dull blue colors.

Soon, the small sounds of tingling sounds through the air( like the movement of muscles in water) coming from the Undertaker. Casting my gaze to him, my eyes widen in fear as I watch scar-stitching creep up his face, tracing across his throat. More sounds come from under his arms and under his pants, as I realize what my spell had done.

It had left a mark, a reminder he was cursed until the spell was lifted.

And with that, the world fades to black.

* * *

(Ivy's POV)

Snapping out of Conall's memories, I feel tears well into my eyes, as I look across at the older-looking woman on the couch from across me. "12 years..." I mutter, as she nods, running her fingers through her white hair.

"I loved him, I really did, which made letting go harder...but it was to save him." She says, "I wanted him to not be killed, I feared for his life at the moment, not just my own or the people's. The memories only go so deep, only covering my emotions from the top of my mind, only recording information important to me at the time..."

Her hand shakes, as I place my hand on top of hers. Tears well in her grey eyes, as I pull her close to me.

"Conall, you...you've done so much, whether negative or positive it's brought people together or saved lives. Heck, I'm alive because of you, since you're my great-something grandma." I say, as she chuckles.

"I appreciate that thought," she responds, pulling away, placing her left hand on my forehead, cool-feeling ring on her pinky leaving. "I, Countess Conall Taylor, am resigning from position as the Queen's Owl and Countess of Dunton, giving it to my granddaughter Ivy Adams. I'm still going to live in this house, though."

Lifting her hand from my head, she slips the ring off, causing the gold to reflect the light. "This ring is yours now," she says, as the places it in my palm. Lifting up the ring to view it better, I admire the small, dainty crest on it. A small crown sits on top of a pointed crest in a bullet shape, with curling Ivy leaves surrounding the crest's outside. Inside the crest was a sword pointed downwards, a stripe 'x' running behind the sword.

(A/N-the crest is symbolizing the Owl role to the Queen. The crown is a visible sign of success, victory and empire. Ivy is a symbol of strong friendship, which is A) why I picked the name and B) shows the relationship Conall and Cloudia had. The sword is a symbol of military honor, freedom and power, while the stripe is protection. I already have pulled some symbolism before in previous chapters. Remember when Ivy was referred to as a 'peacock' by Viscount Druitt? The peacock is apparently the symbol of immortality (reaper's kiss) power, and knowledge. Of course, the peacock was a coincidence. But, think of it as some deep meaning if it makes me seem like a better author, lol.)

Tracing my eyes downward to a banner, I squint, making out the tiny lettering. "Vita Vocat Me," I whisper, my mind automatically translating the Latin, "Life Calls Me."

"Yes," Conall whispers quietly. I take the ring, slipping it onto my pinky finger of my left hand, where it rests perfectly.

My lungs tighten up quickly, as the ring glows and I feel as if I can no longer breathe when rushes of words fill my head. Forgotten languages, spells, recipes, actions...

Suddenly, my lungs find the way to breathe now, as the ring's golden glow fades.

"I transferred all the spells I know to you now, you're welcome," Conall says, looking at a dirtied yellow nail on her hand.

"Thanks," I say, as I trace the ring, "I guess I have two pieces of jewelry now," I mutter, moving my hand from the signet ring to the choker placed around my neck, lightly touching the smokey quartz.

"I've severed the book contact with my memories, now," Conall notes, and I look up in confusion. "What?"

"The book and the ring were linked. Any new magic I had learned, or anything I've learned from experience that would be important was in the book. The book made a copy of this information and recorded it, before transferring it to the ring. Check the book," Conall says, and with a confused expression I turn open the book to reveal the memories written on the page in a strange language.

I watch as the letters shift around to form English words, and I see that they are a written form of her memories.

"It's a non-magic book now." Conall says, and I arch a brow. "How so? The words are moving!"

"That's Theban. People believe they can translate it, but the real words are only revealed to those with the magic gene," Conall says, and the words shift back to their original form.

"Onto important issues, as the Queen's Owl, you basically have to take care of the affairs in the European Underworld," Conall says, sinking back deeper into the couch. "It's mostly died out, the activity, that is. There's barely any demons around, spare for the couple under contract. Literally, two!" She says with a scoff.

"2...?" I ask nervously, and she nods. "I have an active tracking method of everything going on. There's the little Earl Phantomhive with his butler Sebastian, who's the Watchdog. Then there's Alois Trancy with his entirety of demon servants, and he's the Queen's Spider, who 'removes the Queen's distresses' of the Underworld. Basically, the Queen's roles are all a ring of janitors, in a way. The Watchdog covers up the trash and severs all ties of it, while the Spider completely eradicates the trash, crushing it whatever way possible."

"And what of the Owl, than?" I ask, and she smirks.

"Why, the Owl is the janitor that no one knows of. While the Watchdog and Spider are the day shift, they have no idea we have the night shift," her grey eyes flash for a moment. "Only the boss, the Queen, Cloudia and the Undertaker know of this role, well, knew. Undertaker has hopefully forgotten all about me, now..." I see the slight sadness in her eye at the mention of the Undertaker. "Anyway, owls are representing the 'mystery of magic' and 'omens,' so it's pretty fitting. Better than a cow."

"Do you actively work, now?" I ask, and she chuckles. "Obviously, I probably had one case a month, but I can take care of it and be back in time for afternoon tea. I can apparate, so it's no problem."

"How do I know there's something occurring?" I ask, and she pulls out a leather book from seemingly nowhere.

"This clever book right here. For about...2 years? 3? Eh, nevermind that, but basically for a long time I studied how to use books as a method of magic, and I've done lots of work involving the books. That's probably why the room back at Cloudia's had a large bookshelf...anyway, the Queen writes what she wants to be accomplished in here, and you take care of it. All information is transferred if she places anything in the book, like a file for the case information, as an example."

"That's actually easy-sounding," I say, taking the small, leather book from her. "If I may ask, you said witches age 1 year physically about every decade, correct?"

She thinks, before nodding. "Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask?"

"I don't wish to sound rude, but aren't you only supposed to look, like, 24 years old? You look as if you're in your 50s, no offense." I say, and she laughs.

"It's a disguise, darling. People would get suspicious if I didn't age," she says, "besides, I plan on moving away soon."

"But, I thought you said you were going to keep the house?" I say, and her eyes light up.

"Oh, I am, but I'm not going to actively live in it. I'll just use it to store stuff, and I can always apparate here too if I want to sleep, and apparate back to the place I was previously. As a 20 year old, I wished to see the world, and now I finally can."

Her body glows silver, as I watch her shift under the silver layer. Her body thins out, the skin tightens, the chest shrinks and hair flows from her scalp. By the time the glow fades away, I see her as the woman from her memories. She looks me up and down again, "We do look similar in characteristics, I'm glad a descendant of mine looks at least somewhat similar...but I wish I had your chest! Oh! And you're so much shorter than me!" She giggles out, and I sweat drop.

"Real confidence booster," I mutter, and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah. So, since you're obviously not with your butler or the gnome, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing you spoke of, see the world, experience new things. But first, I wish to finish my education and plan on going to Weston, but I wanted to meet you first." I say, as her grey eyes twinkle.

"Weston? Ah, that's an all-boys college, how are you going to get in?" She asks, and a smirk comes to my face as I lift up my hands, shaking them jazz-hand style.

"The ole razzle dazzle with magic~" I say, as little blue glitter poofs out of my fingers. She sweat drops, and I nervously laugh. "Oops~"

With the flick of her hand, the blue glitter rises from where it fell on the ground, turning silver in the process. Her eyes slightly glow silver, as the glitter dances around us. "When we use magic, we leave fingerprints," she says, "most magic is associated with the colors of one's eyes. While the spell is being cast, the eyes glow if not controlled."

"Then...how do I control it?" I ask, watching as the glitter disappears into air. "You can't control it," she says, "All magic is wild."

"Oh...you kinda led me on there for a second..." I say, and she chuckles. "Yes, now, you know the Witch's Weaknesses, right?" She asks, and I arch a brow.

"Weakness?"

"All creatures have them. Since witches are most closely associated with humans there's less weaknesses than other Supernatural creatures. Weakness #1 is pineapples. They give diarrhea." Conall says, and I sweat drop.

"I don't get diarrhea from eating pineapples," I say, and she sweat drops. "Okay...then scratch that. We don't have any superb weakness than, we're pretty much shinigamis where we have accelerated attributes, heal faster and won't die easily."

"...alright. I'm going to go to Weston College after leaving here...any advice?" I ask, and she smirks.

"Don't mess up. Witches and warlocks leave imprints with their eyes, meaning they cannot change their eye color. Go use the mirror before you leave," she says, passing me a mirror from seemingly nowhere, and I look into it.

Looking at my reflection, I will myself to change features to more boy-like. I watch as the purple edges of my hair fall disintegrate upwards, soon continuing until it's at the sides of my head. Than, tingles occur in my scalp as the top lengthens to curls, causing the sides of my hair to slightly curl too (A/N-I literally googled 'curly hair boys' and it's the first image that showed up). I watched as my eyebrows darkened and grew bushier, and my lips thinned. Feeling as if someone was pressing against my jaw, I watched as it reformed with bubbles, soon smoothing out into a chiseled jaw. My nose broadened slightly, and I felt a pain on my chest. Looking downwards, I saw my boobs appear as if they were retracting into my chest, leaving behind a flat surface with two large, empty cups of a bra. The sensation as if someone was squeezing my torso like a capri-sun they wanted to suck dry, I lifted up my dress to top and watched as my stomach flattened, before pinpricks of a six pack formed, a V-line soon extending down to my...

"Oh my god," I say, my voice growing slightly deeper, "am I growing a dick?!"

"Oh goodness no, you need a potion for that. You're still a girl, just with most of the features of a male. I've done the change before," she says, as I sense my legs hardening, a pain growing in my feet. Looking at my feet, I watch it broaden, toes shifting at weird angles.

"Weird," I say, voice now completely sounding like a 16-year old pubescent boy. Looking in the mirror, the difference is shocking.

"Damnnnn," I say, as I stroke my chin like an evil-villain. "I look like I'm 18 instead of 16, but I'm hot!"

"You definitely are...but you might want to get rid of the dress." Conall says, and I look down, chuckling. "Oh, right."

Standing up, I nearly trip. "Woah, did I get taller?" I ask, looking at the bottom of my dress as it was now ripping at the sides, coming to about mid-calf.

"Yup, you'll get used to it though." She says, as a silver glow covers my body, and when it fades, I'm now donned in a light grey male trenchcoat with a high collared dress shirt under it, tied down with a black tie. Black slacks paired with black loafers, and looking at my hands they are donned in a purple leather-like glove.

"This should work for clothing," Conall says, "and in your pocket is a bunch of marbles. They're highly useful."

"Thank you, Conall," I say, taking the leather book and slipping it into my suitcase, standing up. "I hope we'll meet again."

"Surely we will. Farewell, Taylor Taylor." She smirks, and I sweat drop.

"It's Ivy..." I say, stepping out of the door.

Apparate, how does one apparate?

Everyone's magic is unique to them, so how about this...

Firmly holding my suitcase, I imagine Weston College's gates. Closing my eyes, I click my heels thrice, and suddenly I feel as if I am weightless before my feet touch the ground again. Opening my eyes, I see myself in front of Weston College's gates.

With a smile, I walk to the large, front door. What should I do...knock?

No, this is a public college... I'll just waltz right in! Changing my large suitcase into a briefcase, I creak open the large door, shuffling inside. No one seems to be ar-

"Why, hello there," a soothing voice says, and I whip around to see a tall man with long, blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail with a red ribbon, maroon eyes glimmering. "Who are you?"

Quick! Think of a name...

"I'm Iv-Ivan." I say, "Ivan Taylor, pleasure to meet you." Sticking out my hand, the man accepts it, a small smile on face.

"Edgar Redmond, likewise." He greets, and I nearly facepalm. How could I have forgotten the Prefect 4 names?! It's like an all-male Hogwarts dream!

"I was wondering where the administrative office is? My family sent me to this school to pursue a better education." I say smoothly, lies flowing off my lips like a waterfall.

"Of course, you have your papers, correct?" He asks, walking in a direction, as I follow him. "Ah, yes, I have the papers..." I say, sticking my hand into my inside breast pocket, pretending to search for papers.

Damn papers, what?! Of course I don't have any pap-

My hand touches something, causing it to crinkle as I pull it out. Looking over it, I see signatures all over it, the family crest stamped on the bottom for Taylor. Conall's signature is at the bottom, and I fight to restrain a smirk.

That woman knows what she's doing.

"Here they are," I say, showing Edgar, and he nods. "Ah, I see. I've never heard of the last name Taylor before in court, are you a wealthy family?" He asks, as our shoes clack against the stone tiles.

"Middle-class, one can say. I lived in America, and then came over to England to live with my grandmother here. She said that this would be a good school to attend, so here I am." I explain, and he nods as we turn a corner.

"I see, how do you like it in England?" He asks, and I smile. "It's certainly been interesting so far, I would've never imagined that life would've led me here."

Especially after I almost DIED!

"We're here," Edgar says, stopping in front of a large door. "I shall hopefully see you later."

"Likewise to you, it was nice meeting you." I say, almost curtsying, before stopping and adding a short nod at the end, to which he replies before he scampers off.

Now, if I do the math, the Campania should set sail the 10th, which is in 9 days. Meaning that the Public school arc shouldn't start until April 24th, when Ciel receives the note to come to this school.

Blah, so 2 weeks of freedom...

"Hello?" I say, opening the door of the administrative office where the VP (vice principal) man sat: Johan Agares.

"Yes?" He asks, "Are you a new student?"

"Well, yes, I am," I say, standing tall as I enter the room, setting the paperwork in front of him, and his eyes scan over it. "I have all the paperwork filled out, and I was wondering what house I should be sorted into, as I was informed I was to be sorted...?"

"Yes, we shall have you sorted. I am Vice Principal Agares," he says, standing up, walking around the desk to face me. I'm probably 5'5" now, but VP Agares is at least a head-and-a-half taller than me.

Damn the tall ones! "Ivan Taylor, pleasure," I say, having a hard time not saying 'Adams' at the end of my name.

Ivan Adams, Ivan Taylor, Ivy Adams, Ivy Taylor, Taylor Taylor...damn! So many damn names!

Alright, I am Ivan Taylor now!

"Please, follow me. The Prefect Four should be in the office already having their Monday-night meeting now anyway," he says, walking towards the door as he trips on his feet, landing head-first onto the floor. I wince, poor dead man.

"Are you alright, Vice Principal Agares?" I ask, as he stands up, looking at me as he bleeds from the head, and he re-adjusts his scholar's cap.

"Fine. We best be on now," he says, leading me to a set of staircases and we make our way up, when he opens a large door.

Stepping inside, I note how it's on the inside of a clock tower, with the large gears cranking in the ceiling, the pendulum swinging in front of a glass-stained window. A small desk is set before it, with the Violet/Blue prefect on one side, Red/Green on other.

Stepping forward, everyone's head snaps towards me.

"Hello, I am Ivan Taylor, the new student." I say, as the VP steps out from behind me, walking towards the Principal's desk, standing behind it it.

"He needs to be sorted," VP says, and the prefects exchange looks.

"What are your hobbies?" The Violet Wolf Representative, Gregory Violet asks.

"I like to read, play sports," ride reindeer, go to a school where I was actively being trained to be a spy-assassin, "cook, ride horses, do charity work, bake, write, etcetera."

"Have you been to schooling before?" Lawrence Bluewer asks, who's the Blue house (if you haven't figured out by his frickin' last name.)

"Yes, I went to schooling in America at a private school." I respond, as Edgar smirks up at me.

"No questions." He says, as the Green house representative looks at me sternfully.

Wanna know his damn-color rhyming name?

Herman Greenhill.

GREENHILL!

"What sports do you do?" He asks, and I quickly try to think of an answer.

"I like to...ride horses and...er, swim." I say, and nearly face palm. I hate swimming!

The prefects exchange looks, before Edgar nods.

"Ivan, we have decided that you would be best fit for Scarlet Fox or Sapphire Owl," Edgar says, and I nearly roll my eyes. Yes, of course they can decide to do that through a series of glances.

If I was in Sapphire Owl, I'll probably be caught by Ciel easily...so I best go with Scarlet Fox...

"I'd like to thank you all for your options, but I have decided to go with Scarlet Fox." I say, as they all nod, and Edgar smirks at me.

"We'll see you at our dorms, I'll let the security guards to let you in." He says, and I nod.

"Tradition is absolute at our school. Do you swear to keep to the rules of our school and obey our tradition and discipline?" The vice principal's voice rings out, and I nod. "I do."

"Sign here," The Vice Principal says, setting a thick book on his desk, as I step forward, footsteps clicking against the stone floor as I step up to his desk.

Taking the quill offered to me, I sign 'Ivan Taylor' in cursive, when the Principal offers me his right hand to shake.

"I welcome you," he says, and I accept his hand. "Thank you," I say, as we do a shake before letting go.

"Well, see you at school," Edgar says, as the prefects walk out.

* * *

Stepping towards the dormitory, I look at the townhouse-like dormitory. Hell, it was bigger than my old house in California!

Walking inside past the fountain, I step inside to see a pretty boy sitting in a large parlor-entrance room, paging through a book.

That little bitch!

"Hello, I'm Ivan Taylor," I greet kindly, and he looks up at me. Agh! I can totally tell he's wearing makeup. Early 1900s shit doesn't have good products, it's very clumpy mascara upon fake eyelashes.

"Oh, I'm Edgar's fag, Maurice Cole. Welcome to Scarlet Fox," he says sweetly, seemingly very proud of that title. "I hope you enjoy our dorm."

"I'm sure I will," I respond, as I look at my papers. Dorm room #5...

Going up the staircase, I look at the doors, 1, 3...5! Satisfied that I can actually count, I open the door to find two beds in the room, the right side filled with red roses. A person is on the other bed, and I sweat drop.

"So...many...roses..." I say, as I step in the room, and the person on the bed laughs softly, looking up at me. "All new students in our dorm get them from Edgar, he really likes roses."

I look at the small boy, who has pale blonde hair over his right eye and light brown-red eyes. He looks like Yurio!

"I'm Joane Harcourt," he greets, and I remember that he eventually becomes Edgar's fag. "I'm Ivan Taylor, nice to meet you!" I say, as I step in the room.

"Are you anyone's fag yet?" He asks, and I sigh. "Fag is such a gross word," he looks at me in shock.

"Fags are high honors! Why is it so silly?" He asks, and my eyes widen.

I was thinking faggot! Fuck!

"Oh, I'm sorry Joane!" I quickly apologize, "I'm from America, and fag means something else over there. Awfully rude slang there, and I forget England has a different meaning." I respond, as I walk over to the windowsill, opening it up.

"That's alright, wait, what are you doing?" He asks, and I look over at him, a smile on face.

"Well, we have a balcony, I'm going to be out here and get some fresh. Is that alright?" I ask, and he nods, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Alright, while you do that I'll go to bed..."

He rolls over in his covers, soon snoring softly and I smile. What a cutie-patootie! I want to call him Yurio so bad, but he wouldn't get it...

Sighing, I look over at the roses on my side of the room. There's at least 200...damn rich people. And all of them are in vases, no longer plants...

Well, I'll just have to fix that!

Grabbing a large vase of a dozen roses, I set it on the balcony part. Looking around to make sure all the lights on this floor are out, I look at the vase infront of me, placing my hand on it.

The vase shifts in a dull glow, and moves to the balcony's side that's over the balcony side. Transfiguring into a stone, it turns into a large flowerbox, connecting the roses into it through dirt.

"No, don't meld into the damn stone, make it look like I attached something," I say, as the stone's edges glow, making it look like it was a separate piece I added.

Proud of my work, I take the other roses, doing the same thing for the rest of our balcony. Our balcony is just one large one that is connected with rooms 1 and 3, so hopefully they'll enjoy the roses.

Satisfied with my work, I take a piece of paper, transfiguring it into a watering can and setting it on the side of the balcony. When I wake up I'll be sure to water the roses.

Quickly changing into night clothes, I hop into bed, the smell of roses lingering.

* * *

5:00 in the morning, I wake up, the sky still dark outside. Quickly grabbing the uniform, I rush to the showers, and by god no one is in here. Making sure the shower stall is completely locked so no one can enter, I quickly shower, before putting on the clothes. I brush my teeth, and look at my odd reflection in the mirror...

Still weird to see a gender-fucked version of me.

At 5:45, I go to my room again and water the roses with the watering can. At 6:00, I go to our dorm room kitchen and prepare some tea and hot chocolate, before going back to my dorm at 6:10.

"Wale up Joane," I say, shaking him awake, and he groggily opens an eye.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" He asks, as I pass him the canteen of tea. "The early bird gets the worm. I made you a canteen of tea, my friend named Sebastian taught me how to make it." I say, as he takes a sip.

"This is the best Earl Grey I've ever had!" He says, and I smile. "Thank you! Now, I would recommend getting dress now so than we can be off to classes early and start studying."

Joane laughs slightly, "You sound like a Blue!"

"Well, they're quite smart, besides, I can help you in your classes. You're only a second year based off your looks, and I'm in a different group than you as I'm older. I can help you if you need anything, now." I respond, as he grumbles, getting out of bed as I take a sip of hot chocolate, looking at my schedule.

"Oh, I have Calculus first," I say, as his eyes widen. "No way! That's an 18-19 year old class, how old are you?"

"16. I took Pre-calculus last year, and already know the basic functions of Calculus from studying it already, so it shouldn't be too hard." I say, taking a notebook out along with a ballpoint pen (from this era, of course).

He gets dressed as we make our way to morning tea, and he takes a sip from the tea in the cafeteria. "Ack! This tastes like nothing compared to what you're making, Ivan." Joane says, and I smile. "Thanks Joane!" I respond.

Unknown to me, Maurice looks at me from the corner of his eye, looking at the canteen in Joane's hand.

I bid Joane farewell as I walk to the older building for calculus, as I sit down in the middle of the class.

Looking around at 7:20, I note there's only 5 other students in here, while the room can fit 15. It's all the prefects, than Bluewer's fag.

Figures.

"Oh Ivan, you're in this class too?" Edgar asks, and I smile. "Yup, I took pre-calc last year so I decided to take this one."

"You must be really smart to be advanced a couple years," Lawrence Bluewer says, and I wave it off. "Math is just easy."

"Too bad you're not in Sapphire Owl, you can always switch over, y'know," Clayton, Bluewer's fag says, and I smile. "Sorry, but I chose Scarlet Fox, thank you for the offer though." I take a sip of my hot chocolate, looking at all the empty seats.

"Are we the only ones?" I ask, and Herman Greenhill nods. "Yes, we are. There's another class in the afternoon period, though, but it's filled all the way."

"That's probably why I'm here than," I say with a laugh, as Edgar looks at my drink. "What is that? It doesn't smell like the tea from the cafeteria."

"Oh! It's hot chocolate, you can have a sip if you want," I say, picking up the canteen and passing it to Edgar, who takes a sip and his face lights up.

"This is simply delightful!" He says, "So rich and velvety, like the finest of silks!"

My eyebrow twitches slightly, he's definitely related to the Viscount.

"Everyone can have a sip if they wish, heck, I can probably bring some to class tomorrow." I say with a smile, as everyone takes a sip.

"That would be most enjoyable," Gregory Violet says, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Great! I'll make sure to bring 5, maybe I'll bring in some cookies or something." I say with a bright smile, as Clayton scoffs.

"You almost sound like a woman, after all they belong in the kitchen." He says, and my eyebrow twitches.

"I wouldn't say that so easily, Clayton. After all, the kitchen is the most common place in the house to have knives," I say, taking another sip of my hot chocolate. "If you say that comment to women, they might not be as light-hearted as you are."

His eyes widen, and everyone chuckles slightly before the teacher enters class, starting the class.

At 8:15, a new teacher comes in and teaches classic literature, which is very odd. Like, some novels I would've read in my day for advanced literature haven't come out yet, or are just coming out! Clayton leaves for that class, but I stay as it is on my schedule.

"9:00, breakfast~" I say with a sing-song voice, practically floating to the lunchroom. "You seem excited," Edgar says, and I nod.

"Quite! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, because you can get migraines if not eating properly!" I respond, and he chuckles.

"You can sit by me at breakfast if you wish," he says, and I nod. "Alright, thanks!" I say, as we sit down and eat together, talking about interests and stories.

"Fag time in about 15 minutes?" I ask, looking at the clock on the wall. "Yes, do you have a fag of your own yet?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"Well, you can pick anyone younger than you, basically. And anyone older than you can pick you, and fags do work for their fag-owner." He explains, and I nod, standing up.

"Alright, I'm going to go read in the library before afternoon classes." I respond, "I'll see you later alligator."

"...that's an American saying I take it?" He asks, and I nod, "Yup!"

"I'm going to go to Swan Gazebo for fag time, if you wish you can come along." He says with a light-hearted voice.

"Isn't that prefects and fags only?" I ask, and he smirks.

"We're allowed to have guests if we wish, though we rather not most of the time. Besides, if you wish to read, I don't think anyone will have a problem with it." He responds, and I smile.

"Alright, but I'll keep it on the down-low." I respond as the bell rings, and we stand up, making our way to Swan-Gazebo.

* * *

"Thank you for having me again," I say with a smile, as I look up from my book to see everyone staring at me.

"Oh, it was no pro-" Edgar says.

"It may be a problem," Clayton says, cutting off Edgar. "This is for prefects and fags only."

"I don't see a problem with it," Gregory says, "he's nice, and came to read."

"What book is that, by the way?" Lawrence asks, and I hold up the book for him to see.

"Anna Karenina," I say, putting the bookmark in it.

"Hello," a voice says, and I turn to see Edward looking at me. "Oh, hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you. I'm Ivan Taylor." I greet as if I've never seen him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Midford. I must say, you look similar to a woman I know of named Ivy Adams, she is also an American." he responds, and I chuckle.

"Yes, she's my cousin. We lived in America together and came over together, her in pursuits of adventure and I to live with our grandmother here. I lost contact with her, sadly, but I hope she fares well." I respond, and he blushes slightly.

"She is a...different woman from normal women in London..." he says, and I chuckle. "So, you like her?" I ask, and his face flushes even more.

"N-no! It's not l-like that! I went to her birthday celebration a couple days ago, and I met her and she had spoke to me so freely and honestly and she looks really pretty an-" he starts, before covering up his mouth as I laugh.

"Don't worry, we're all guys here," I say lying, as Greenhill chuckles, lifting his weights.

"Ivan, do you lift?" Greenhill asks, as I look at the weights he's lifting. "I believe so, I haven't since arriving in England..." I say, standing up. "May I try?"

"Be my guest," he responds, setting the weights on the ground, and I look at them.

"50 pounds each?" I ask, and he nods. "It's alright if it's hard to li-"

Bending down, I pick them up with ease, holding them above my head as everyone looks at me in shock. "Oh! I used to lift these when I was 13, this is such a throwback." I say absent-mindedly, setting them on the floor.

"How in the hell?!" Greenhill asks, and I smile. "You gotta envision, if that helps. Envision you achieving your goal, and your body will follow through with it."

"It's in the American blood, I tell you. Ivy is definitely related to Ivan..." Edward mutters, and Greenhill looks over at Edward.

"Speak up Midford!"

"Yes sir! It's in the American blood, I tell you. Ivy is definitely related to Ivan!" Edward exclaims, and I smile. trying to restrain a laugh.

Related? I am Ivy!


	12. 12: Ivy and the Escapees

So tomorrow is the final chapter. But, when do I start writing the next book?

Who knows!

* * *

Undertaker's POV, 1866

Waking up from where I was laying, I run my fingers through my long, messy silver hair. Where am I? It seems to be on the tip of my tongue...

Ah, a cemetery in Germany. I was actively seeking a joy for my immortal life, something to leave it worth...

Standing up, I was thinking about returning to Reaper HQ-but remember I deserted. Oops! It's not my fault that we didn't have the same...ideals.

Suddenly, a wave of tingles strips over my head, and I place a hand to my head. I feel like I should be remembering something...

Putting my other hand to my face, I feel as if something is on it...a scar, possibly? Tracing upwards, I feel it crossing over my left eye, and downwards it goes around my throat...

How peculiar.

A wave of memories suddenly flashes over me.

 _"You're lucky I won't push you out again..." A woman who's face is blurred says, causing him to chuckle. "What is your name, reaper?"_

 _"That's a secret," I reply, "You that body awfully pretty lookin' while you're doing your work, don't you?" looking away from the blurred-face woman to a beautiful woman lying on the bed, with blue hair in ringlets, face tinged pink as she breathes heavily._

 _"You sound like some undertaker, why does that interest you?" The faceless woman asks, and I look up at her, a smirk on face._

 _"Hello, Countess..." I say to the faceless woman, who's now donned in fancy, party-like clothes. "I can't believe I get to be hanging out with a REAL~~ Countess! Until you die!"_

The blue-haired woman must be the faceless woman in my visions...

 _"I heard you're...the Watchdog...Isn't that simply exciting?" I ask the faceless woman, and she scoffs._

 _"Murderer was already caught, of course, but I may have accidentally killed him, so now I'm shifting the blame." The faceless woman says, and I turn to face her, yet she's still blurry..._

 _"To who?" I ask, intrigued. "I thought you folks who served the Queen are loyal dogs~"_

 _"Oh screw off, will ya," she says, and I chuckle. "Woof woof."_

 _"Oh shut it will you," she grumble, putting the cloth back over the victim._

 _"Back to the question, how will you chose a murderer?" I ask, and I can practically see the smirk form. "Watchdog Connections... This could be a good chance to take out a Supernatural being, but it would be too messy for a case such as this...too impossible to weave a lie."_

 _"It would be useful if I could help," I reply, causing the woman to chuckle. "Alright weirdo, I bet you're going to make a funeral parlor and probe the dead bodies there. See who brings 'em in and trade this information for baking skills. And while you're at this, you're gonna raise the dead." I finish with a laugh, as the Undertaker chuckles._

 _The feeling of something pressed against his lips causes me to bump back into reality, and I open my eyes..._

"London? How'd I end up here?" I wonder aloud, as I look around the empty street, eyes falling upon a store.

 _Undertaker..._ _I bet you're going to make a funeral parlor and probe the dead bodies there. See who brings 'em in and trade this information_

The painted sign read 'Undertaker,' how interesting...

Walking into the shop, a neat, little old lady sat there. "How may I-"

"Is this your shop?" I ask, looking around at the beautiful coffins displayed proudly around me.

"Why, I was planning on selling it as I can no longer run it," she says, "I'm going to Florida like the geese, but permanently."

"I'll take it," I exclaim, picking the old lady up and tossing her out of the shop, locking it from the inside.

Who knows what happened to her?

Looking around the shop, I decided I'll work here.

* * *

"Hello, Undertaker," a male voice says April 6th, and I look up to see a young adult with black hair, a small black mole placed on his face.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I ask, "I am ready to fit a person for any kind of coffin, one to make them look best on their most important event of their life."

"My mother has recently passed, and I was wondering if you can make a coffin for her." He says, and I nod, standing up, a wild smile placing upon my face. Ah, this business gave me such a thrill!

The man led me to the carriage, and he opened it up. Looking inside, I look at a make-shift bed in there with a delicate, upper-thirties looking woman in there with long, blue hair and pale skin. Eyes widening, I recognize her from somewhere...

 _The Marriage of Cloudia Phantomhive...the Watchdog of the Queen._

 _The pale blue hair of this woman on a bed, as a faceless, blurred woman seemed to doctor the woman._

"She's...dead?" I ask, looking at her body. This woman, Cloudia Phantomhive, seems to be my only way to figure out who this faceless woman is, but now she's gone.

"Yes, she was only 36. Curse of the Phantomhives, I tell you," the man-with-mole says, and I look at him, a smile growing on my face.

"Ah, the Watchdog curse?" I ask, and he looks at me. "How did you-?"

"Know? I used to work with your mother," I say, lies spewing from my teeth. I remember I was involved with the faceless woman somehow...but I cannot seem to place my finger on it...

"So, you are going to remain an alley of the Evil Noblemen than?" The man asks, and I nod, smile widening.

Every little thing is a step closer to remembering that woman.

"Of course, call me Undertaker." I say, and he smirks. "Call me Vincent."

* * *

April 2nd, 1888

"Sebastian, where is Ivy? Knowing her, she'd probably have already barged into here, singing some odd American song." Ciel asks, as he looks outside the window at the ocean lazily rolling upon the shore. Sebastian begins to button up his white silk shirt, long and slim fingers agily moving upwards.

"I do not know, young master. Perhaps she is still sleeping?" Sebastian replies smoothly, as he finishes buttoning the shirt, moving from Ciel to get his navy blue coat for the day. Ciel stands up.

"She wakes up too early for that," Ciel mutters in thought, and Sebastian smirks, as he places the coat on Ciel. "Yes, she's quite the odd bird."

Grabbing his tie for the day, Sebastian begins lacing it around Ciel's neck. "But...something feels off." Ciel remarks, and Sebastian raises a brow. "How so?"

"Well, since it's 7 am, the tides should be higher, but they seem to be quite low, which is highly unusual," Ciel utters, as Sebastian turns to the window, a crease forming between his brows.

"It is quite odd..." Sebastian says, as he picks up Ciel's eyepatch. "I guess you should be glad we didn't skip those marine lessons now, young master." Sebastian loops the eyepatch around Ciel's eye, tying it with a bow. Ciel scoffs, as he looks at the grandfather clock in their room that read 7:06.

"I don't have a good feeling about this...let us go." Ciel says, as he stands up, shoeless if I may add. Ciel runs to the door, and quickly turns the knob, slamming the door open. A loud _POP!_ echoed through the room, sounding as if a bubble has broken. The grandfather clock's pendulum starts swinging back and forth quickly, as the small hands move around to face 1:24 in the afternoon. Sebastian was the only one to have noticed this, as Ciel was already running down the hallway to Ivy's room.

Bursting into Ivy's room, he sees her body lying in the bed, and Sebastian walks into the room. "There...there she is..." Ciel says, breathing heavily.

"Something is off..." Sebastian says, as he walks over to the large lump in the bed, covered by blankets so only hair pops out. Taking off the blanket in a flourish, he sees a large bundle of pillows, some of Ivy's hair cut off in place. Sebastian smirked, she certainly was clever.

Turning to Ciel, he holds up Ivy's chunk of hair. "I am afraid she is not here, young master."

Ciel's brows crease, as he makes his way over to where Sebastian was standing, looking at the note scribbled on the pillow.

"'Go about as you usually do, I have important things to do. I'll pop up, eventually.'" Ciel reads aloud, face palming. His cousin had invited him, Ivy and all their servants to go on a ship called 'The Campania' soon, Ivy might pop up there if that's what the note implies...

"Sebastian, find her," Ciel orders, and Sebastian's eyes flash. "It may take a while, knowing Ivy."


	13. 13: Ivy and the Finale

FInal chapter for now until more manga updates~

* * *

April 23rd, 1888. 9:00 PM

"Another long tutoring day at the library completed," I say, stepping into the red common room, setting in a letter at the postal box for Arno and Lee. I rustle my short curly hair, I've grown to like the short look, but every once in awhile I'll try to reach up and squeeze my hair buns only to find them not there.

A phantom-bun.

"Oh my, Ivan, can you do me a favor, please?" A soft voice asks from behind me, and I look behind me to see Maurice Cole, the traitor to Red House and secretly ugly bitch. While reading the manga, I had a large distaste for this character. With soft blonde ringlets and glimmering ruby eyes, he faked innocence easily.

"Depends, I would really like to help but if it's too hard I might not be able to, as I'm usually really busy," I reply nonchalantly, and he smiles softly.

"That's alright. Can you make me some of your cookies, please? They are absolutely delicious!" He voices, and my thoughts drift to Edgar.

Gah! He's trying to steal my recipe!

"What for?" I ask, and he looks slightly to the left, before his gaze snaps back to me. "I'd like to share some with my friends, that is all~!"

The way to catch someone in the act of lying is to observe their body language. If they tense slightly, glance elsewhere, or do not meet your eyes at first, it means they have to think of an answer. This means that 75% time they need to think of a lie, or the other 25% of the time they are nervous or afraid of talking to you.

If they're in the 25%, this generally means they're afraid how you'll view them if you find out they lie.

"Well, if you wish to share it with your friends, I can always bring it to them from me. Farm to table, you see?" I ask, and his smile falters for a moment, before going back up.

This was his second falter, meaning his appearance will slip soon. It's usually 2-3 probes and pokes at the target, but Maurice seems easy to mss with.

"It wouldn't be too hard, you see. And, I can get you an invitation to the Swan Gazebo if you help me~" He says, a small smirk growing on his face and I smile victoriously as I go in for the finishing blow.

"Eh, not really interested. Swan Gazebo doesn't seem very special. Thanks for the offer, though." I say, and the smile wipes off his face.

"Ivan, you will make me those cookies. You see, my family is very influential, and we can ruin your life. I don't think you'd want your life to be ruined by some cookies, would you?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Darling, your family couldn't hurt a gnat. If you attempt to ruin my life, I wouldn't care, because it's my own opinion of myself that matters, not yours. That's why I'm fine with the way I look and act, darling. You can learn a thing or two, honestly." I say, adding a wink at the end. "And, your eyelash glue is fading, as some of your eyelashes are falling off on your right eye."

His hand instinctively reaches up to his eye, only to find the glue intact. "What!? No it's not! How girly are you to tell that I wear fake eyelashes?!" He whispers menacingly, and I wink.

"You have blonde hair and black, eyelashes that are way too long and thick to be natural. It's pretty obvious. Anyway, you can learn some life skills by figuring out a cookie recipe, good night Maurice." I say, as I walk to my dorm room, mentally fist pumping.

Changing into my pajamas, I slump into my bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

Adjusting my top hat as I walk outside for my first class on the morning of the 24th, I look up at the bright blue sky.

"Great weather for once," I narrate to myself, as I walk past the front gates as they start to close, "for England, though. God, I miss California and Michiga-"

Suddenly, a large force rams into me, sending me falling over and the culprit on top of me. " _Oompf!"_

"My apologies," a small voice says, breathing heavily as I look at the culprit, eyes widening. "I was in a rush as I almost missed my first day, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

Damn Ciel Phantomhive! I can't get caught on his first day here!

"No worries," I say, "but can you get off of me please?"

He looks me in the eyes, and his eyes widen. "Ivy?"

"Who's Ivy?" I ask, placing false-confusion in my voice and he shakes his head. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew. Similar eyes, that's all/" He says, getting off of me and I stand up, dusting myself off.

"No worries, once again. Since today's your first day, I recommend relaxing a bit. The mountain only gets higher from here." I look down at Ciel.

He's a few inches shorter, ha ha! What a garden gnome...

Turning my gaze down to his fallen hat, I bend down and pick it up. "Here," I say, placing it on his head. "All apart of the uniform."

"Thanks," he says, "I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He says, and I sweat drop. Of course he shows off his title.

"Never heard of you, sorry." I apologize, and he sweat drops. "Anyway, I don't think you need to flaunt that title much here."

"And, what is your name?" He asks, and I smile, sticking out my hand.

"Ivan Taylor, I'm in Scarlet Fox," I say, and he shakes my hand. "Well, I best be off or I'll be late." I say, letting go of his hand. "See you later alligator!"

"Bye..." he says, as we walk in separate directions. I smirk, he's definitely going to be in trouble for the lawn incident.

* * *

"Cookies in calculus~" I say with a sing-song voice, as I unveil cookies on a paper platter from my bag, which everyone looks at greedily.

"Woah Ivan! These look scrumptious!" Herman exclaims, as I smile, looking at the chocolate chip cookies on the plate.

"Thanks!" I say, "Take as many as you wish, everyone."

Everyone took 3, leaving a cookie for me, and I throw the paper platter in the trash can.

"Don't you guys have a recycling bin?" I ask, and they look at me confused.

"Recycling bin? What is this?" Clayton asks, pushing up his glasses. "Well, it's basically used consumer goods are collected after being placed in the 'recycling bin', converted back into raw materials and remade into new consumer products." I explain, "You can take a variety of materials, such as paper, and have it recycled as it is made into products again. It's really good for the environment too~"

"Interesting, we can always introduce that to our school as a use of power. When the Queen visits, she'll be very pleased as she always blabbers about us helping the future of England." Lawrence says, and I sweat drop. "That can be a reason to do it," I mutter, as everyone nods in agreement to Lawrence's statement,

"We can bring it up at our Monday meeting tonight, good thinking Ivan!" Edgar praises, and I smile. "It was no big deal, but thank you!"

* * *

"Alright, next question. Edward is at 600 points, and is tied with Cheslock. For the winning point, what is an atom?" I ask, looking at the confused boys as they try to remember the definition.

"Is it...uh, proton?" Edward asks, and I shake my head. "Beep! Incorrect! Cheslock has the chance to steal for the win!" I say, looking at a nervous Cheslock.

He bites his painted black nails in thought, before his eyes light up. "Oh! I know, it's a molecule!"

"Beep! Incorrect, the correct answer is 'an atom is the basic building block of matter.' Both of you were really close though, atoms combined make molecules. And, atoms are made up of protons, electrons and neutrons." I say with a smile, as Edward sighs, and Cheslock slams the back of his head against the wall of Swan Gazebo.

Our trio was currently there during Edward and Cheslock's free time, and they asked me to help them study for their science test. The library was too crowded today to get a table, so we ended up coming her during their free time.

"Ack! All this science stuff is stupid! I won't need it when I'm going to be a famous artist one day!" He says, and I laugh. "Cheslock, what if you need to paint a picture of an atom, or sing a song about atoms?"

"I'll burn that damn painting, and I'll refuse to sing that song!" He exclaims, "You're acting like a bookworm, but at least you know how to have fun, but God! This is horrible!"

"What does that make me? A fun-worm?" I ask teasingly, and Edward chuckles. "You're a rich-bitch Ivan, not a bookworm or a fun worm." Cheslock says, and I laugh.

There's slang for each house off their stereotypes or reverse-stereotypes. Bookworm is for the Sapphire Owls, Rich-Bitch for Scarlet Fox, Junkie for Green Lion, and Hippie for Violet Wolf.

"Calm your tits Hippie," I say, as Edward swats at my leg. "Language Ivan!"

"God, you sound like my mother!" I grumble, as Cheslock laughs at me.

"Oh," a sickly-sweet voice says from behind me, and I turn around to see Maurice. "You fags are hanging out with the transfer?"

"Transfer? What does that mean?" I say with a laugh, as Maurice holds up a piece of paper, and I look at it.

"My family has records of the previous school you got kicked out of for bad behavior, sexual relations with whores and opium use. That's why you got sent over from America to here, am I right?" he asks, as I look at Edward and Cheslock who have shocked looks on their face, not to mention slight disgust.

"Maurice, are you kidding me right now?" I ask with a sigh, rolling my eyes. "I did go to a mixed school before I came here, but I've never done any drugs and I'm a virgin. I came over here with my cousin because I wanted a tougher education and she wanted freedoms. Besides, the school on there doesn't even exist, it's a fake record. St. Mary's of Sacramento was the name of a church in our town," I say, looking at Maurice who has a shocked look on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He apologizes quickly, "I found these records floating around the school, and I wanted to make sure you knew. Gossip is awfully horrible, isn't it?"

"Didn't you just say that your family had the records?" Edward asks, and I laugh. "Maurice is just trying to cover up his lies," I say, looking at Maurice. "You're not blended properly on your chin, by the way."

His hand reaches up his chin, before moving away. "I'll be going now," he says, turning red in the face as he quickly walks away.

"What was that about? He seems like a little punk," Cheslock says, sticking his tongue out, making a 'blegh' sound. "He doesn't like me very much, don't worry." I say, and Edward looks over at me.

"Aren't you going to tell your prefect about what Cole did?" Edward asks, and I shake my head, a smirk growing on face. "I'm a strong believer in karma, besides, we should get back to studying. Unless you both wish to fail your science exam?"

"No!" They yelp, as I laugh, pulling out my notecards again.

* * *

April 28th, 1888

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, as I walk down the purple-pathway leading to the Violet-Wolf dorms to talk to Cheslock, as I watch an upset Ciel walk away quickly.

"Nothing," he says quickly, rubbing his head, and I laugh, walking over to him. "It's not nothing if you have a pebble stuck in your hair," I say, flicking a small pebble out of his blue hair, and he sighs.

"I was trying to talk to the Violet Wolf's prefect," he says, and I arch a brow, even though I already know the reason.

"You trynna transfer to Violet Wolf?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "No, I'm fine with Sapphire Owl, it's just that I was going to ask some questions."

"Alrighty Ciely~" I say, rubbing his hair. "Whatever you say~"

"Knock it off!" He says, swatting at my hands, and I chuckle. "Well, I'm heading over to Violet Wolf right now, I can ask the question for you." I say, and he looks up at me, confused expression on face.

"You knew that I got stoned, but now you wish to go over to them? Are you a mad man or just stupid?" He asks, and I chuckle.

Ciel got stoned. Ha ha.

"Both, if anything. Besides, I'm on good terms with mostly everyone at this school, save for Maurice Cole. Sometimes Clayton and I will bicker, but in all reality he's pretty wholesome," I say, as I lean into Ciel's ear. "Watch out for Maurice Cole, there's more to him than you know." I whisper, as I straighten up, a smile on face.

"Ivan, do you have Mr. Michaellis as a math professor?" He asks, and I shake my head. "Sorry bub, I'm in Calculus, so I don't have him. But, I heard he is a very good teacher."

And a very sexy one at that~!

"Oh, you're one of the older students?" He asks, and I shake my head. "I'm only sixteen, I'm just in 'advanced' classes." I say, and he nods.

"Alright, farewell," he says. "Are you sure you don't want me to ask a question on your behalf for Greg-Egg?" I ask, and he looks confused.

"Gregory is the Violet Wolf prefect, but he's pretty great. A skilled artist, an amazing one, actually." I explain, and he sighs. "No, thank you though."

"Alright Ciel, I'll see you later," I say, as I walk away from him, a smile growing on face. He's so oblivious that I'm Ivy, only because I don't have visible boobs!

Having no boobs is actually quite enjoyable, I can lay on my chest without it feeling sore! I can go down the stairs braless, and I can wear those cute bralettes (that haven't been invented yet, sadly. And I probably shouldn't wear bralettes as a dude though...). The only part I miss is, you know, being a girl. Though, I really like this hairstyle. If I can do anything I'd dye the tips of it purple, but I cannot do that. 1- it's Violet Wolf colors, and 2-Ciel will get all weird.

"Ches-looooooock!" I say, as I step onto the ground, and he pokes his head out the window. "What you want Ivan?!"

"You asked me yesterday to help you with geometry! I'm here for that now~" I say, walking up the staircase and he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! Just get in here already!"

"Coming Goldilocks!" I call out as I enter the house. I hear the large stomping of feet down the stairs as Cheslock runs down the stairs.

"It's Cheslock! Not Goldilocks! Now come to my room so we can work already." He complains, and I laugh, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Alright Goldy."

"ACK!"

* * *

April 29th, 1888

"Oh, hello again Ciel, I heard you've been invited to the Swan Gazebo at 4:00 tomorrow," I say to him in the passing time, and he nods.

"Yes, I am quite excited to go," he responds, as we make our way to the dorm road where it begins to split.

"Well, Ciel, did Maurice tell you this information?" I ask, and he nods, a confused look on face. "Yes...why is that relevant?"

"Go at 2:00," I respond, walking away from him. "It'll do you some good."

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

"I was invited to meet the P4 tomorrow at 4:00 PM," Ciel says, as Sebastian removes his outer jacket. "Yes, I have heard." He responds, as Ciel leans back into the chair.

"But, something odd occurred," he responds, and Sebastian arches a brow. "How so?"

"A student from the Red House named Ivan Taylor, who I have inquired you of, has told me to go at 2:00 PM instead," Ciel says, "he seems to harbor distrust for Maurice Cole."

"Do you plan on going at the time this 'Ivan Taylor' told you?" Sebastian asks, intrigued. "No...it's odd though. Maurice Cole seems like such a honest, truthful individual who speaks unhesitantly. Ivan Taylor seems odd, a bit bonkers too..."

"Alright, young master." Sebastian responds, as Ciel sighs. "Any news on Ivy?"

Sebastian eyes flash, as he looks down at his paper. "No, she's vanished without a trace since her birthday. She left clues previously when she went off to Sweden, but there's no way of tracking her. The only clue I had was a faint trace of her scent back at the mansion on the 2nd when she took all of her items in her room, but that's it."

Sebastian in all honesty has been worrying for Ivy. After the incident where she almost drowned (on his behalf, too) and the revelation of her memories and her witchness, she caused a destructive wake in her path. The servants have been performing worst than their usual, Ciel is grumpier, those Indian idiots had been bawling for weeks, the Americans she had at the party no longer wrote as if they knew where she went off too...and most of all, Ivy disappearing has affected Sebastian himself. An odd ache has cramped his chest, and Sebastian knew it was not heartburn as he had no heart. He still could not figure out what it was, was it his master's anger that could be channeled through Sebastian? Though, this had not happened when Sebastian had masters who were angry before...

"Damn it! Why won't she show up already?!" Ciel exclaims in rage, baby hands balling into fists. "I should have just locked her up at the mansion a long time ago, she's too damn free spirited."

"Isn't that why you harbor feelings for her? Her free-spiritedness drew you in, did it not?" Sebastian asks with a smirk, as Ciel looks angrily at him. "Says the emotionless demon who seems to care deeply for Ivy."

The smirk fell off Sebastian's face at Ciel's words, as he wondered if he did harbor emotions for Ivy.

"Sebastian, have you also found out information on Ivan Taylor?" Ciel asked lazily, as Sebastian nodded slightly.

"He seems very close with the P4 and their fags, and is often seen helping other students in their studies. He is in advanced classes, and that's all I know. Nothing suspicious about him," Sebastian laments, as Ciel nods.

"Good, keep an eye out for suspicious activity."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

May 1st, 1888

I was in the library, reading my book when a hand set itself on my desk in front of me. Looking up from the baby hand, my eyes connect with Ciel's large blue orb.

"How did you know?" He asks, and I arch a brow, slightly confused. "Know of what? Why the sky is blue? Why the dirt smells like dirt, but when wet it smells like mud?"

"How Maurice gave me the wrong time!" He whisper-yells, and I chuckle, standing up from my chair. "I take it you didn't listen, oh well, life goes on," I make my way out of the library, Ciel storming close behind me.

"Stop running away!" He whispers angrily, as I step out of the library. "No talking loudly in the library, but we are free to talk louder now," I say, as I walk to a bench, sitting down. "Maurice Cole is a lying, vindictive bitch. That's how I know."

"He seems so...sweet though," Ciel responds, as I sigh. "Maurice Cole is not sweet! He's a scum-sucking road whore, that's what he is." I respond, and his eye widens.

"Strange language, why use such strong language?"

"Oh, I'm quoting Mean Girls a bit. But seriously, don't trust Maurice Cole. He wants to seem like top dog," I respond, "you just gotta get evidence of this to take him down. You also look like you want revenge, what's your plan?"

"How did you know of my intentions?" He asks, and I smirk, looking up at him.

I read your manga!

"It's in your eyes, well, eye. The crave for revenge, for vengeance." I respond, standing up. "If I were you, I'd take the unused eye and slap it on my back. The ocean is deeper than what it appears like on the surface, after all. And Maurice Cole sucks at applying his mascara."

* * *

May 2nd, 1888

"Joanne, what's wrong?" I ask, waking up in my dorm room and seeing a crying Joanne on his bed at 4:30 AM. This was unusual for him to be up so early...

"C-Cole said he gave me an invitation to Swan Gazebo...b-but I never received it. Even so, the i-invitation was in my desk. Everyone's calling me a liar now, even though I'm not lying!" He sobs out, as I walk over to his side of the room, rubbing his back.

"I don't think you're a liar, Joanne. You are the nicest, most literate person I've ever met. Cole is just a dumbass who can't do shit on his own and relies on other people by constructing lies." I say, as he puts his head on my shoulder, hiccuping slightly.

"It-it's not manly to cry, I'm sorry," he apologizes, and I sigh. "Joanne, anyone can cry. I cry, but that doesn't make me any less of a man. If anything, it shows that I can feel emotion, and the ladies absolutely dig that."

"Ha..." he says, as I continue to rub his back until he falls asleep. I'll wake him up later before classes. Setting him in his bed, I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Walking to the door, I glance in and see Maurice freaking Cole's reflection in the mirror, him putting on mascara and making a dumb face, With a smirk, I go back to my room, sitting on my bed and drawing the curtain on it close.

Closing my eyes and envisioning the image, I pull out a spare piece of paper. Opening my eyes, I look at the paper, Maurice Cole's face plastered on it. With a smirk, I open the curtain, and grab a quill. On the back, I scribble a few words before I place it in an envelope, going down to the post where the postman for the college was collecting.

"Excuse me, but can you deliver this envelope to Ciel Phantomhive of the Sapphire Owl house, please?" I ask, and the postman nods, putting it in his sack. A smirk growing on face, I hear thundering in the distance.

Soma is here.

* * *

May 5th, 1888

"Hello, fellow Scarlet House member!" A thick, Indian accent says from behind me, and I turn to see Prince Soma himself. "Oh! Hello!" I respond, looking at him with a smile.

"IVY!?" He exclaims, as he envelops me in a hug, sobbing all the way. "Ivy?!" I ask, placing false confusion in my eyes. "My name is Ivan Taylor!"

"Ivan...?" He asks, pulling away. "Forgive me! I thought you were a friend I have not seen in a very long time," he says, and I chuckle.

"You're not the first to call me Ivy. I have a cousin named Ivy Adams, though, is that who you think I am?" I ask, and he nods. "Yes! That's who you look like, you both have the same blue eyes and curly hair!"

"Yeah," I say with a chuckle. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh! Yes, I was wondering if you can lead me to the library entrance, I cannot seem to find it," he says, and I nod. "Yup! I'll take you," I say, as we step out of the dorm room and make our way to the library.

Suddenly, I hear the fluttering of paper and I look up to see a dark figure on the top of the bell tower, throwing papers down at us.

"What are those?" I ask, as one flutters down to my feet, and I bend down, picking it up.

"'The reason Maurice Cole's hair is so big is because it holds so many secrets,'" I read aloud, smirking at the clever caption I wrote on the image. "I want to frame this, it's quite a beautiful photo," I say, as I set it inside my coat pocket.

"He was being rude to Ciel, so I do not feel so bad..." Soma says, "Oh! I haven't greeted myself yet, I am Prince Soma."

"Nice to meet you, Prince Soma," I respond with a laugh, "Now, let's be on our way to the library now, shall we?"

* * *

May 10th, 1888

"You will never betray me, and always be moderate. Let's swear to St. George that we will maintain a relationship that benefits each other until the day we leave this school. I request that you become my fag, Ivan Taylor." Edgar says, holding out a red rose to me.

I get down on my knee, placing my hand above my heart. "I humbly accept."

Taking the red rose from Edgar delicately, I pin it to my jacket, as I stand up and shake Edgar's baby softhand.

"You better keep making those great cookies," Edgar says jokingly, and I smile. "Of course, but it should only be on Friday's or else we'll have to be rolled to Calculus." I respond, and he laughs light-heartedly.

Damn, he really is hot. Damn Viscount genes!

The day before, I had made Joanne my fag, but in all truth I probably won't have him do much. It's more so no one beats him up because they all FEAR me! Muahahahahahaha!

Now, I can get into the Midnight Tea Party. Though tea isn't my thing, I can always transfigure the drink.

* * *

"Violet! How long do I have to maintain this pose?!" Herman Greenhill asks, as he does a back-bend with his bat balanced on his stomach, leg fabulously lifted in the air.

"Until I'm finished with the drawing," Violet responds, as Herman's eyebrow twitches. "But when is that?!"

I'm standing next to the other fags of the prefects, and I stand behind Edgar, with a nervous Ciel next to me.

"Think of it as training, Herman." I respond, a light smile on face. Out of all the fags, I had the most freedom of speech, I think it's just because of my amazingness~! Also, I think everyone knows by now this is just my personality...

"Every year when we get close to June 4th the students of the Green House get restless." Edgar says, leaning back on the couch.

"Hmmph! It's the same for Red House!" Herman quips. Lawrence sighs, "Every time we get close to June 4th, the students' grades get worse as they get more anxious."

"Hmm? What's on June 4th?" Ciel asks, as I smile.

"Well...there's the absolute fa-bu-lous dormitories' cricket tournament!" I exclaim, doing jazz hands and a little spin, tripping in the process as I back bend onto Edgar's couch. I laugh, "Oops! Anyway, it's our school's traditional tournament that's been held for a century. It happens only once a year and the Queen watches the boat parade of the winning team from Windsor Castle."

"Such a silly boy," Edgar says with a sigh, and I give a thumbs up. "That's me!"

"The dormitories have always been super competitive, so of course everyone gets tense around these times." Herman explains.

"I couldn't care less though..." Gregory says with a sigh, as Cheslock makes a fist. "I hate the students of the other dorms, I cannot wait to crush them!"

"Hey! I thought we were friends Chestilocks!" I exclaim, sitting upright on the couch, glaring playfully at Cheslock who shudders, a slight blush coming to face.

"Sorry! I hate MOSTLY all the students, save for Ivan!" He apologizes quickly, as I nod. "That's what I thought..."

"I dislike the amount of people that come, though..." Gregory says, continuing to draw.

"I thought non-students aren't allowed to come?" Ciel asks, and Clayton shakes his head. "There are 2 events that celebrate: The Eve and the End of the Tournament. On these days, family and important acquaintances are allowed to come." he explains.

"On these days women come too! Escorting a beautiful woman will show your status!" Edgar laments, and I sigh. He sounds like the Viscount!

"I've never seen you with a woman before, Redmond." Gregory pipes up. "I don't have a fixed partner yet," Edgar says, and I laugh.

"Or you're gay," I say, as Herman snorts, falling from his position. "Oh! I must get up quickly!" He says, as he gets back into the backbend position, yet shakily.

They get into little-sister talk, and Edgar looks at me. "What of you, Ivan?"

"I have a couple cousins who are girls, but I'm only close with one as we are closer in age." I say with a shrug. "She's pretty cool, I guess."

"Ah, yes, I forgot you're cousins with Ivy Adams." Edward says, and Ciel's interest pikes as he hears those two words.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her in almost a year," I say with a sigh, "I wonder how she's doing."

"Ooh! Ciel, I see you turning red at the mention of Ivy Adams, is she your fiance?" Edgar says, and I nearly choke on my spit.

"Ehh?!" Ciel and I say at the same time. "Boy, you ain't marrying my cousin until you no longer look like a scrawny 12 year old!" I exclaim, fighting to hide the blush on my face.

"If she's to be anyone's fiance, she'd be mine! And she'd come support me at the tournament! Alongside my precious sister Elizabeth!" Edward declares proudly as his face burns red and my jaw drops.

Wtf Edward?! My face turns red as I bury my face in my hands.

"Well, she's closer to being fiances with the one she's kissed. So, who is it?" Edgar asks, and I fall off the couch. "Re-re-re-redmond?!" Edward asks in pure shock and sweat...ew. And Ciel looks dead inside.

"Maybe she'll cheer for her cousin, it'll be interesting to see who she cheers for." Lawrence says, and I give him the thumbs up. "She should stay away from those shady boys!" I say weakly, as Cheslock grabs Ciel by the collar.

This is too embarrassing, even though I'm supposed to be Ivan!

"You're a guy too, you can't say nothing has happened," he says, and Ciel's face turns red. "No...well..." he says weakly, as I slam my head into the floor.

Nothing has happened!

"CHESLOOOOOOCK!" Edward says angrily. "Ivy is an angel, who would never do that!" Tears form in his eyes, as Cheslock shudders. "Don't get all teary eyed on me!"

"This is so gross guys~ I'm her cousin, it feels so weird to hear you talk about her in front of me! I'm out, I'll see most of you in Calculus tomorrow," I say, hiding the blush on my face as I run from the gazebo, wishing to be away from all the problems.

Unknown to me, Gregory was drawing my silhouette in a ball gown, a single rose shadow held in hand. A confused look crosses Gregory's face, before he starts a new drawing.

He always had drawn odd drawings, so he never payed mind to his doodles.

* * *

May 12th, 1888, 9:00 PM

"Edgar, you wish me to play cricket at the tournament?" I ask, and he nods. "You seem like you'd be a great addition to the team! It would be amazing if you could join, I'm sure Scarlet Fox will win with you on our side!"

"Alright, I'll join. Thank you, Edgar!" I say, and he smiles, patting me on the head before walking away.

If I remember correctly, Ciel should be committing arson tonight as he burns Violet Wolf! God, Ciel is such an idiot...

Sitting down in the parlor room, I pull out a book and begin to read until midnight, when the smell of smoke leaks through the window as students rush down.

"What's going on?!" Joanne asks, bewildered.

"It smells like something is burning," I say, standing up and opening the door. "Let's all leave in an organized manner, I believe it's not the red house that's burning."

We all walk out of the house and onto the pathway, looking at Violet Wolf's house in shock as it burns.

"Edgar, Ivan!" Herman says, as the Green Lion group runs up to us. "Do you know what's going on?!"

"Someone might've knocked over a gas lamp in Violet Wolf, but we need to act quickly." I say, and Herman nods. "Sapphire Owl is already getting water, what should we do?" Edward says, as I look at Soma.

"Soma! We can borrow your elephant and have it spurt water over Violet Wolf like a watering hose!" I say, and his eyes light up. "Got it!"

"Everyone else, go retrieve buckets of water while Soma and I get the elephant, before meeting us at the stable. Does this work with everyone?" I ask, as they all nod.

"Alright men, let's get going!" Herman exclaims, "We'll show everyone that Green Lion is best at putting out fires!"

"Hey! Scarlet Fox will do it best!" Edgar argues back, as Soma and I make our way to the stables.

"We can take the fountain and have the elephant drain it, then we can go to Violet Wolf." I explain, as I take a running jump, landing on top of the elephant.

Closing my eyes, I place my hand on it's head. _Please help us,_ I think outwards to the elephant, imagining it as if it's a text message.

The elephant starts walking towards the fountain, slurping up water in it's snout until the fountain is dry. Scarlet Fox members quickly tie buckets of water to the elephant, and I grab one in my hand.

"Onwards Aoshima!" I say, as the elephant runs to Violet House, feet thundering.

"IVAN?!" Everyone asks confused, as the elephant runs close to the Violet House, spewing water all over it.

"Quickly everyone!" I say, beginning to sweat from the heat the fire exhausted. "We should put out the fire before it spreads! Everyone who has nothing to do, grab a spare bucket and reuse it! Fill up the empty buckets at the main fountain!"

Jumping from the elephant's back, I take the buckets and start pouring them on the house. Aoshima the elephant spews the last bits of water from its trunk, before it runs out. Coughing from the smoke, I run back from the house, elephant following behind.

"I'm going to retrieve more water," I tell Edward, who nods, passing me a rag. "Tie it around your mouth, I don't want you to inhale any smoke."

"Thanks Eddy," I say, tying it around my mouth, and his eyes widen. "Eddy?"

"Gotta blast, thanks again!" I say, as I take a few steps back, before doing a running jump to climb the elephant again. "Let's go!" I say, rubbing the elephant's back as the elephant thunders to a now-refilled fountain, before slurping it dry, and the elephant thunders back to Violet Wolf, putting out the last flame.

"I'll remember this, you bastards," Cheslock says angrily (what a cutie patootie tsundere) "I don't like being in debt, so I will definitely make it up to you!"

"Oh, you're so precious!" I exclaimed, glomping him in a hug. "Friends will do anything for friends, so don't overthink it!"

"Friends?" He asks, and I nod. "Of course!"

He turns pink, before pushing me off, walking away quickly. "Purple House, don't just stand around!" He yells at purple house members, and I chuckle.

* * *

June 3rd, 1888. 8:00 PM

(A/N-I'm changing up the manga's events a bit for the storyline. It was supposedly happening in 1889, but I will have it set in 1888. Oops!)

"The second placed dorm was on the Green House's heels until the end of last year! They charm their visitors with beautiful play-" the VP announces, as Scarlet Fox's doors open with swirling roses, looking like it came straight out of Ouran Host Club.

"Scarlet Fox!" At this, Edgar, Joanne, Soma, the others and I exit the doors, dressed like royals and holding candles.

All the ladies cheer, and I look over at one, winking. She swoons and falls over, and I look away, trying not to laugh.

Oh, if only she knew I was a girl!

Some ladies throw roses at us, and I catch one, looking at it. Should I...?

I should! Placing the rose between my teeth, a large collective swoon echoes. The rose stem doesn't taste very good, but it looks really sexy I bet.

Everyone else enters, and the goblet-of-fire lookalike blazes, and the tournament begins.

* * *

June 4th, 1888, Weston's Field

"The first cricket match of the dormitories tournament of Sapphire Owl vs Scarlet Fox dormitory will now start!" The announcer declares.

"How unlucky to end up against red house right away, Lawrence," Edgar taunts.

"I might lose in chess, but I won't in cricket!" Soma taunts alongside Edgar, and Ciel scoffs. "We'll see."

"It's on like Donkey Kong, mofos!" I say, as we get to our areas, ready to play.

"Go elephant king!" The people on the red stands scream, as Soma throws a fastball, knocking out Lawrence first try.

Soma throws it again, and when Lawrence hits it he makes it a foul ball, making it 2 out.

Edgar kisses the ball, and the ladies squeal.

"Soma, give a curve ball next," I whisper, and he nods, throwing it at Lawrence, and when Lawrence swings to hit it the direction changes slightly, bouncing off an edge instead into Edgar's glove.

"Got 'em! 3rd out!" I say, and the red stands cheer.

We continue to wreck blue team when it's my turn to bat. "I've always done baseball, this cricket thing is all new to me," I say to Lawrence who's catcher. "Of course, a bat is a bat and a ball is a ball," I say, setting the bat over my shoulder. The ball is thrown close to the ground, and I swing downwards like a golf club, slamming the ball into the stands.

"Woah! It's a boundary 6!" Someone in the stands declares, as I run the bases.

* * *

"Alright friends, we gotta stay healthy!" I declare, taking the meat pies and slamming them on the ground. The pot around the meat pie shatters, leaving a large meaty pile of beef and decorative glass trays. "What?! Why did you do that Ivan?!" Edgar says.

"Because we can have a healthy vegetable platter I prepared instead!" I say, brandishing a vegetable platter I had prepared in the kitchen.

Of course, I knew how Ciel drugged the meat pies with laxatives, so I wasn't going to let that happen. He's going to have to win through determination, or lose with pride.

Besides, I have faith he'll make it to the tea party.

"Thanks Ivan!" Soma says, taking a celery stick and dipping it in the ranch. "No problem! It's an American tradition to eat healthy," I say, lying because America is one of the fattest countries in the world...but they don't need to know that."I'm going to the bathroom!" I say, taking a couple glasses of water, as I make my way into the bathroom for Red. It was finely decorated for some reason even though it's only used once a year, but I ignore the directions as I step into a stall (which is a full-size bathroom for one person, if I may add) and I sit down in a plush chair in it, looking into the vanity mirror.

Dumping the glasses of water into the flower vase, I look at the two glasses, and my eyes glow blue as they both shrink into two blue eye contacts that match my eye color. Smirking, I place each into my eye, and look into the mirror. There's no visible distance. Holding up my middle finger, a puff of red sparks comes out, but there's no visible flash in my eyes. Great! They hide the magic 'fingerprint', so no one sees my eyes glow. I can use magic during the competition without arousing too much suspicion now...

* * *

"Bottom half of the second innings, start!" The referee declares, as Joanne takes the ball.

"Let's do our best, Phantomhive," he says with a smile. Ciel smiles slightly, thinking he's already won. "Of course, Harcourt."

Joanne throws a spin ball, messing Ciel up. "GO JO-JO!" I cheer, clapping my hands. "Woah! That was a nice ball," Soma says. "That's Jo-Jo for you," I say, as Jo keeps throwing the ball.

"It's getting better! Deliver the final blow, Harcourt!" Edgar cries out, and I smile. "Yeah Jo-Jo, you got this!"

Jo inhales through his nose and throws the ball at Ciel, who tries to hit it with his bat and it hits a wicket.

"3 outs!" The referee says, and Ciel's visible eye widens. _How did they not fall from the meat pie filled with laxatives?! It was extra strength, and it's been almost 30 minutes!_

"Ciel," I muttered so quietly not even a mouse can hear, changing my voice to my regular pitch of Ivy Adams, willing the wind to carry my voice to Ciek, "to get into the Midnight Tea party, do an act that is honorable. One of the Scarlet Fox members will hit a ball at a spectator...you should figure out the rest."

Ciel looks around bewildered, walking away as we continue playing until our teams switch sides.

Going up to bat, I make eye contact with Ciel, flashing a wink as Lawrence throws the ball. Doing my baseball swing, I aim it outside the ring to where it would be 6 points, and my eyes land on Lizzie, the perfect target.

I hope she'll forgive me if Ciel is incompetent and doesn't block the hit... When Lawrence throws the ball, I swing it upwards, and slow down the ball slightly as it makes its way to Lizzie. Ciel rushes over there, and I speed up the ball slightly. Jumping in front of Lizzie most dramatically, the ball bounces off of Ciel's chest, landing on the ground. I've already run the bases, and I watch as Ciel asks Lizzie if she's alright like a true gentleman...

You go Ciel!

Everyone politely applauds Blue House as I walk over to Red Team, exchanging batters.

With a final score of 16-205, Red House wins! We all cheer, and I walk over to Ciel who is currently by his servants.

"Hey Ciel, sorry for the bogey-hit," I say with a slight laugh, and I turn to Lizzie. "I'm also sorry for hitting it by you! That was never my intention, I'm Ivan Taylor," her cheeks tint pink. "I-it's alright! I'm L-lizzie!" She titters, laughing nervously as she looks away.

"Don't worry," Ciel says. "Are you alright, though?" I ask, and he nods. "Yeah, there's no bruise, it must've been a slower ball."

I laugh, "That's good. Thanks for an exciting first match, I've never played cricket before!"

"Really, now? You Americans do baseball, correct?" He asks, and I nod. "It's a great game, and at half-time instead of having a fancy tea-party we have a track race of the mascots!"

He sweat drops, but shakes it off. "What did you eat for your half time today? I had tea and crackers," he says, and I nearly facepalm. Wow Ciel, way to be obvious about drugging us. I should tell him that we had a vegetable platter...nah.

"We had this delicious meat pie!" I declare, "It was soooo good, and I ate at least 4 slices." I see him shiver, and I nearly snort in laughter.

"And the best part about it was this different flavor...like most meat pies don't taste like it, but this one had something different about it... I can't decide what it is, though." I say, almost thoughtfully. "Can I sit with you guys while I stretch?"

"No! I mean, uh, we don't have enough space, sorry..." Ciel says, shuddering at the thought of me, full of laxatives by him.

"Don't worry, I didn't eat the meat-pie," I admit, "In fact, I made a vegetable platter that everyone ate from as a healthy alternative."

"You knew...?" He asks, and I laugh. "Of course I knew, what kind of person would I be to let my team eat laxatives when I saw the Blue coach, disguised as a server, switch out the meat pies? But, being an American, I didn't tell anyone." I respond, causing him to pale considerably, and he nervously laughs.

"Oops..." He says, and I sigh. "Next time, think of a strategy that doesn't involve food poising. Next year, let's meet on a fair battlefield, alright?" I ask, and he smiles slightly, finishing with a nod. "Alright, I'll look forward to that."

After shaking each other's hands, I turn from him and go to where the red team's base was, where we calmly prepared for the real battle to come...

Red vs Green match. And, I was ready to use some magic for this...

* * *

"We will now commence the final match of Scarlet Fox Dormitory versus Green Lion Dormitory. Start!"

"Go for it Ivan!" Lizzie cheers out, blushing, and my eyes widen. What?

"What?! Lizzie!" Edward cries out, as Herman sweat drops. "That's unsightly, Midford."

"We're going to wipe the floor with you guys, you hear?!" Edward says, attempting to be intimidating.

"Oh Eddy, the only thing you're going to wipe the floor with is the tears you cry after our team wins." I respond, as Scarlet Fox chuckles.

"I'm gonna go all out, I expect Scarlet Fox to do the same." Herman says, as Edgar nods. "Of course."

"First offence is with Red House!"" The Ref says, "Play!"

Edgar steps up, and the ball is thrown, and Edgar knocks it far into the six point range. After him, I step up, and Edward looks at Herman.

"Let me throw," he says to Herman, and I recall how he does the Cheslock-copycat move. Inhaling through my nose, my eyes lock on the ball.

Edward does a series of spins before releasing it at high speeds. Eyes locked on the ball, I slow it down slightly before I crack it far out into the six point line, causing Edward's jaw to drop.

"H-how?!" he mutters, watching me run the bases.

While Edward's truest strength is his respect for others, allowing him to try hard and attempt their abilities, Ivan seems like his true ability is the one to not be intimidated. He smiles as he looks straight in the eyes of danger, and even Edward cannot copy that.

But...this ability means something so drastic has happened before that nothing else compares to that.

Looking over at Ciel, he winks at me, nodding his head over to Lau. That means Ciel is in my corner with his unused plan...hahaha...

Soon, we are tied 60-60, and we are nearing the end of the inning when Soma hits the ball when the ladies from Lau's harem unveil their legs. Edward wasn't paying attention and misses catching the ball, making it 64-60.

Ha ha ha... Edward and Herman Greenhill look over at the group of ladies, seemingly very distracted.

"I told you to leave!" The ref declares, looking at Lau and his friends. "Oh! Me no undastan Engrish well very!" Lau says innocently, as the ref blushes heavily. "It's forbidden to watch the games in such lecherous clothing!"

It's too late for Green now, as we are now 125-63 thanks to Lau...hahaha! From the corner of my eye, I watch as Maurice Cole leans up against the pole, smirking. What an asshole, betraying his own house like that!

Soon, Green catches up in the second inning, as we are now 150-144, and I have the ball, when Herman is up to hit.

"There is no ball I cannot hit! Green has already won!" He declares, as I prepare to throw, an idea coming to my head. "Wait, Soma, throw for me," I say, as he looks over at me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I have a plan." I say, as I toss him the ball. "We have 2 chances left, we better use it to make sure we stay in the lead."

"Alright, Ivan..." he says, as Soma throws the ball at Herman, who knocks it out for 6 points. While he does this, I sneak behind his wicker in an usher-position, getting into a defensive position.

This is going to hurt like hell...

"For Kali~!" Soma says, throwing the final ball. "Too soft!" Herman declares, as he swings his bat back.

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Herman screams Super-Saiyan style.

 _SMACK!_

Feeling a large hit in my forehead, I fall to the ground, and everyone gasps.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain, clutching the wet, bleeding spot on my forehead, a painful thrum coming from where it hit.

"This wins it! Run Herman!" A Greenhouse member shouts out.

"Are you okay?!" Herman says, ignoring the member of his house, as he walks towards me, asking if I was okay. Looking a few feet away from me where the ball lay, I crawled over to it, and my shaky hand grasps around the ball. Looking at where the closest wicker was, I throw the ball at it, knocking the wicker off the little pole things. Herman looks at it in shock, as I look at the empire.

"OUT!" The umpire declares, as we go from 150-150 to 151-150. "Green House: 10 out! The match is over! Red House won!"

Everyone is silent for a moment, before everyone starts cheering. "IVAN! IVAN!" Joanne cheers, as the red team rush toward me. "You won us the game with your injury! How manly~" Edgar says as he sobs, and Soma joins in. "Manly! Manly!"

They pick me up, throwing me up in the air as I laugh. "Scarlet Fox for the win!" I cheer out, pumping my fist, barely feeling the dull throb in my forehead.

Honestly, I've gotten worst injuries then this.

* * *

"You're the cox for the boat parade! I'm so jealous!" Joanne says in our dorm room, as I place the hat on my head, which is adorned with red roses and ivy vines. "You don't have to be jealous, Joanne, you'll probably be the cox next year.' I say with a laugh, as I ruffle his hair.

Ha ha... 'cox'.

We make our way to the Victory Boat parade, and I was in this tacky-looking red admiral uniform. But, I made it work, and my ass looked fantastic in it too.

We all take a picture together with large smiles on our faces, and I have a light bulb idea flash through my head. "Guys! For our next pose, let's lean back to back and make handguns with our hands! It'll look super cool and badass!" I exclaim, and they laugh.

"Why not," Edgar says, as we lean back to back, making the 'finger rifles' (as they called it). The sun begins to set, as people throw paper lanterns into the air, and they float around us as our winning team drifts through the river. It's so beautiful, so wondrous and pure...

It looks like it was straight out of Tangled!

"Catch!" I say, as the men row. "Row!" They shout back, as we make our way down the river.

As we near the palace, I look at the Queen on the balcony, dressed in fine robes.

"Your majesty," I say, standing up. "Long live the Queen!" Turning towards the men in the boat, I raise my decorative sword. "Salute the Queen!" I exclaim, pointing my sword forward at them as they stand up, holding their paddles upwards in their hand.

Soma, who was in front of me, had his hand nervously twitch. "Soma, are you alright?" I ask, as he shakes his head. "I...I think I'm going to be sick!" He exclaims, as he turns to the side of the boat, and my eyes widen.

"No Soma! You're going to throw the whole boat off bala-" I say, as the boat tips over, thrusting us all into the water. Pulling out of the water and holding onto the boat, I laugh as all the men pop out of the water, spewing water from their mouths.

A large crack is heard as the fireworks start, lighting up the sky with their bright and vivid colors.

* * *

At the celebration, we eat lots of food as Cheslock plays a happy tune on the violin. I dance with random women, Lizzie, Mey-Rin, and Madame Red (who said I looked 'very handsome'). As I went to the dorm room to retire for the night, I find a teacup with a flower next to it.

"Have fun at the tea party tonight, Ivan!" Joanne says, as he sits on his bed. I remember now...since I'm Edgar's fag, Joanne won't be going to the tea party.

"I will, thanks Jojo. We did well today, you earned a goodnight of sleep." I say as he snuggles beneath his sheets, falling asleep instantaneously.

Sighing, I feel as if I may be revealed as Ivy tonight...wait, I have an idea. Grabbing the spare bedsheet, I transfigure it into a male wig similar to my current hair as I let my hair grow out to how it used to be, tinting itself purple at the end.

Oohhh...magic is still weird and tingly. Taking a red ribbon and tying my hair into a squished-up bun, I place the wig over my hair, securing it tight. Next, I draw my curtains around my bed as my whole body feels as if its on fire. Information about transfiguring one's body floods my head...

Shrinking is more painful than growing because the body has to re-adjust the bones. Grabbing my pillow, I hold it up to my face, screaming slightly into it as pins-and needles feelings flood my body. After it fades, I notice that my clothes are baggier on my legs but tighter on my top. Sighing, I grab the pillow and it transfigures into chest bindings, and I painfully wrap my chest before putting on my clothes again, pinning the flower on my chest.

A few minutes later, I make my way down to the common room, where Edgar awaits me. He nods at me as he adjusts the flower on his vest.

"Are you ready for your first tea party?" He asks, as we make our way out of the dorm room. "I believe so..." I say, looking at my flower as it unfurls from the little bundle it was in under the moon's glow. "You seem shorter, suddenly..." he says, and my eyes widen and I chuckle, "Probably the lighting." I lie, as he shrugs.

We make our way to the Principal's office, where the other prefects, fags and Ciel wait. The P4 go up to a platform by the organs.

"Welcome to the elegant, traditional, high class and bizarre Midnight Tea Party," the men greet, as Cheslock presses a series of keys on the organs as the clock strikes midnight. The bell tower's ringing drowning out the sound of the bellowing organ and the scraping of stones as a hidden door slides open. Larence grabs a gas lamp, and walks inside the stone tunnel, leading us to a wooden door at the end of it. Swinging the creaky hinges open, he reveals a lavish garden where flowers and shrubs bloom under a crescent moon, an ornately decorated table set out before us surrounded by a stone wall. At the foot of the table was the Principal, donned in a top hat, and beside him is the Vice Principal.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Please sit down." The Vice Principal says, as we all sit down. I sit down in between Cheslock and Clayton, as Edgar sits in front of me. Ciel, being the 'guest of honor' sits at the opposite end of the table from the Principal.

"Everyone, the tea is done. It's a bit irksome, but I guess we should toast with tea," Edgar says, as we each poured ourselves a cup of tea. "Edgar, if you please."

"Well then, to having a successfully protected tradition, and finishing June 4th for another school year. To Weston, a toa-" Edgar says, as we all raise our cups.

"Wait." Ciel says, "I cannot toast from the bottom of my heart like this."

"What's wrong?" I ask, and Ciel looks at me. "There's something wrong, it's about Derek Arden and his friends."

The P4's eyes widen, as Ciel sets his teacup down, a little _clink_ ringing out in the silent environment. "I cannot toast until I've met them."

"Ciel...?" Edward starts, clearly confused. Ciel looks towards the principal. "Mr. Principal, will you hear my story?"

"Phantomhive! That's rude!" Lawrence declares, sweating nervously. "I know it is, but the 15th school rule states that 'At all times, you should share your heart with your friends, and help them out with love.'"

Lawrence sighs, before nodding, and Ciel turns from him, looking at all of us.. "Derek Arden, Richard Greenson, Hans Hardy, Robert Isaac and Ewan Thewlis. I have heard that since about a year ago none of them have returned home even once and have been cooped up in their dormitories during that time. Actually, when I entered this school, I was asked by their parents to persuade them to come home at once."

"Oh?" The Vice Principal asks. "But when I tried to meet them, I was met with the most bizarre circumstances. I couldn't lay eyes on them. The sudden transfer from Red House to Purple House. What was even more bizarre was the day of the fire, because all of Purple House evacuated, but those men weren't present. But, Violet said this: 'They're all safe.'"

Violet's eyes widen, before he looks down at his cup of tea. "...Violet?" Cheslock asks, worrying for his mentor.

"I'm sure Violet was upset at the time." Edgar replies, testifying for Violet.

"You mean a prefect in charge of governing the prestigious Weston High would make such a grave mistake?" Ciel asks, almost offended-sounding.

"Well, who knows." The Vice Principal lamely notes.

"In any case," Ciel says, slamming both of his hands on the table as he stands up. "It's the truth they weren't in Purple House! 5 people have disappeared from a strictly supervised public school, this is obviously quite strange! I'm going to dig up all that you're hiding! There's a big chance they've become in some large incident, so Mr. Principal, I'd like to call in the yard!"

"That won't be necessary," the Vice Principal says, causing all heads to turn to him. Ooh! This is getting exciting!

But wait...Herman is going to be bit by one of those zombie creatures...so I better prepare to make sure he doesn't get injured...

"What?" Ciel asks, confused. "That's because they're right here. Look," VP says, pointing to a door in the garden, where the knobs slowly opens. Shocked eyes look at the figure that slowly emerges...

"Hey...this tea smells good." Derick Arden says as he emerges from the door, dressed to the nines as he dons a similar flower on his vest.

"What the hell, he's right there." Cheslock says, as Arden slowly walks to Herman, feet clacking on the ground. Herman's eyes widen, as I stand up.

"Arden? Are you really...?"

"Hey, this tea smells good." Derick repeats, insanity-filled eyes leering down on Herman.

Jumping across the table, I tackle Derick Arden as he is about to bite Herman.

"Someone get me a knife!" I scream, as Derick thrashes in my arms, knocking off his top hat and revealing stitching placed upon his forehead...

He's a bizarre doll.

"You're going to kill Derick, Ivan!" Edward exclaims, as I look back at him. "Derick's already dead!" I shout back, as I see his eyes widen.

"Sebastian, come!" Ciel exclaims, ripping off his eye patch. Suddenly, Sebastian drops down from behind Ciel, donned in his butler clothes.

"Mr. Michaelis!" Lawrence asks in shock, as Ciel points at Derick underneath me. "This is an order, capture Derick!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian says, as he grabs the table cloth, yanking it out from underneath the plates. Everyone stands up, standing on the opposite side of the table from me. Derick continues to thrash in my arms, as I keep holding him down as I sit on him.

Derick is a little punk ass bitch! Stop resisting me holding you down!

Jumping up from Derick, I move out of the way as Sebastian makes his way over to Derick in a flash.

"What the?!" Clayton exclaims, looking at the table. "An English gentleman should know that if one is to keep manners at a tea party..." Sebastian starts, as he wraps Derick into a mummy, a bow on the front. "This won't do!"

Derick slams head first into the ground, and Sebastian places him face first as Derick wiggles like a worm.

"Why the hell is Mr. Michaelis here?" Cheslock asks, confused. "What is the meaning of this!?" Clayton echoes, as Sebastian adjusts his gloves.

"So...the episode will run wild after all..." The VP starts, looking down.

"Mr. Michaelis...no, Sebastian here is my butler." Ciel says, as he readjusts a new eyepatch.

"Mr. Michaelis is a butler?" I ask, pretending to be confused. "What?"

"And the reason I entered the school was to find Derick and the rest. However...Sebastian could not get ahold of his whereabouts...because Derick is already dead."

"Dead...what do you mean? He was just moving..." Clayton says, as Derick turns his head at a 180 degree, looking at us. "Th...e...tea...smelllzzzz...goooooddd..." he grunts out like Harambe, and Cheslock jumps back. "Holy shite!"

"Well," Ciel says, pulling out a handgun, aiming it at the principal. "Let's have you explain what's going on here."

"Phantomhive, what is the meaning of-" Clayton starts, sweating. "Clayton!" Edward exclaims, interrupting Clayton, "Earl Phantomhive should not be opposed!"

"Wha?!" Clayton starts, "Shite! What's even going on here?!" Cheslock swears, as I run my fingers through my wig-hair. "This is confusing, someone, please explain..." I mumble.

"I've seen people become like Derick before. Spit it out, what did you do to Derick?" Ciel asks, finger twitching on the trigger. Herman sighs, as he looks at Ciel. "We...we just wanted to protect..."

"Protect?" Sebastian asks.

"The saint that symbolizes our school is Saint George...the legend goes that he defeated the dragon in order to protect his country." Herman says, as Lawrence pushes up his glasses. "In other words, if you don't cut it off from the source you won't be able to run from disaster. We obeyed those teachings." Lawrence continues, as Edgar ruffles his hair.

"That's why we..." He says, and Violet remains silent. "That's why we set out to kill Derick." Edgar finishes.

* * *

(Here's the flashback for y'all)

"He's not breathes anymore..." Violet says, as he touches a bleeding-from-head Edward, feeling for his pulse.

"I...it's all my fault! What have we-" Herman starts, as Edgar shakes his shoulder. "Calm down Greenhill! We had no other choice," Edgar says, as Lawrence nods.

"Yes, but now what do we do? The way it is now, Greenhill will take the blame." Lawrence says, as Edgar has a dark look cross his face.

"I have an idea, leave it to me." He responds, as the scene shifts to the gates of Weston, a horse drawn carriage entering.

"Hey! You're the Viscount's Nephew, aren't you? Not only your status, but your features look quite healthy too!" A brunette man says who's dressed in a labcoat, a small phoenix pinned on his coat. He positions himself in a bird pose. "Phoenix!" He caws, "I'm Ryan Stoker, officially the Director of Karnstein Hospital! And...that is my research partner," he says, pointing to a man exiting the carriage.

(Back to the future...well...not the future, but 1888)

"No way..." Ciel says, as Edgar sighs. "And so, we set up a contract with him."

"I see...now everything falls into place. The student who disappeared with body and soul:Derick Arden. The one who was able to escape from my pursuit: The Principal. The association researching human regeneration: The Aurora Society. To figure this out should have been a trivial task, but the one who wrapped all of this in such a difficult mystery was you...wasn't it?" Sebastian says, pointing at a nonchalant principal as the P4's fags gasp.

"The principal has nothing to do with it! Us prefects did it all by ourselves an-" Edgar stops.

"No one said it was the Principal. Why don't we both drop our teacher acts, now?" Sebastian asks, a smirk on face.

But...Sebby was so hot as a teacher~!

The 'Principal' smirks, a sarcastic voice ringing out. "Ah man...I really liked this job too."

Everyone's eyes widen as the Principal points at Ciel. "It was truly pleasant to watch you struggle from the Grande Tier. You offered me the best of laughs..." He takes off his top hat.

 _"Hee...hee...hee..."_ The revealed Undertaker says, as silver hair pours from his hat as Ciel's eyes widen in recognition. "You're the Undertaker!"

The Undertaker leans back in his chair, propping his legs up on the table, flashing a Chesire grin at us.

"Hello Earl, you're as tiny as ever," he says, spinning the top hat on his hand. "But I'm pleased to see you're doing well. Did you enjoy your first experience with group life?"

Sebastian's eyes lower as he looks down at the Undertaker. "I was wondering where you disappeared to after closing up shop, to tink you started to work at a school of all places." The Undertaker tips his hat. "Only temporary, though~"

"My my...it seems our little investigation got out of hand." Sebastian says, smirking, as he turns to the P4. "Your four assassinated Lord Derrick. And then, requested his resurrection from the Aurora Society. What was so important to protect that you would resort to such means?"

Lawrence looks up at Sebastian, a pained expression on face. "Derrick Arden was not supposed to be at this school."

* * *

(1 year ago)

"I will now announce this year's prefects. For Scarlet Fox: Edgar Redmond. For Sapphire Owl: Lawrence Bluer. Green Lion is Herman Greenhill, and Violet Wolf is Gregory Violet," The VP announced the prefects for the year, and he swears in the prefects to tradition and pride.

"Bullying?" Edgar asks, as Derick nods. "Yes, it was put into the complaints box. They want us to have eyes in every nook and cranny." Derick responds, and Lawrence nods. "School rule #15, every student has to be equal under the principal."

"We cannot allow this! Let me stand watch," Derick says, as Edgar smiles. "How admirable of you, Derick. We'll leave this to you."

"Yes, thank you!" He replies, as Edgar smiles. Derick was the perfect student, he's reliable, captain of the local cricket team, poetry genius and always receives high marks on reports. He was of a marquis bloodline, a cheerful personality, and overflowed with talent. He was dazzling. But...no one noticed the dark shadow the light had cast...

"A poem in the bullying inbox for the prefects: 'When Thor was lying beside the lake of integrity with a torch by his side, lending his ear to a benevolent apostle playing a harp of bent pearl, a naughty fairy appeared to toss his torch into the lake. When he did so, the torch went out and filled the lake with stars. The beautiful lake became legendary for its healing powers, but the god who had been deprived of light could only wander through the night.' A poem dedicated to the prefects...huh." Derick says, passing the paper to Edgar who scans over it. He noticed something, but did not let Derick know of this.

"Calling us out so suddenly-that poem was. It was a message. Thursday is a word derived from the god of thunder, 'Thor.' 'A benevolent apostle' refers to the apostle John, whose name means 'the lord is merciful' in Hebrew. 'A harp of bent pearl' refers to baroque music. A John within Baroque music would be Johann Sebastian Bach, his bust is in the music room. And 'Torch went out' refers to after lights out. The poem was weaved skillfully, and if you look at the ink, only the words with special meaning were written in blue, but if you didn't look carefully it appears black," Edgar says, as the other P4 looked over the poem.

"With some education of poetry you should pick up on a message like that, but I do not understand what deprived of light mean-" Edgar says, as he hears a cry. "Hey, get up!" A gruff voice shouts, as the P4 rush into the music room. "What are you doing in here?!" Herman shouts, as he walks into a room of Scarlet Fox members with cricket bats surrounding black-and-blue Sapphire Owl members who are shirtless, 2 with a wooden block balanced on their shoulders, ready to be broken by a cricket bat, while the other was under the feet of a snarling Scarlet Fox member.

Deprived of light meant that Derrick's dazzling results were all fake...everything was. He took other's talents through despicable, horrendous means and used them to make himself shine in the entire four years he had been at the school.

Lawrence helped the Sapphire Owl members up, handing them their clothes, telling them to go back to their room.

"I should have known when you couldn't decipher that poem..." Edgar says, looking at a wincing Derick.

"Sheesh," he says, eyes snapping open to reveal empty orbs and a crazy grin. "I only needed one more year. See, I'm the heir to a famous marquis, right? My family have been prefects here for generations."

Herman dons an angry look on his face, as Derick continues, "I'm so~ over that. I don't even want to go, but they just threw me into this hell hole."

"You bastard," Herman snarls, as Derick leans back, seemingly proud of himself. "So, can't you just overlook it when I want to let off some steam? In return I'll supply you with a much bigger donation than everyone else from my dad. If you like, I'll even accept a Y-"

"Stop fooling around!" Herman shouts, "The principal will hear about this from the Vice Principal, so be prepared for a fitting punishment!"

Derick leans back, looking into the dark shadow. "Ya hear that?"

Everyone gasps as the Vice Principal steps out. "Vice Principal Agares?! What is the meaning of this, why are yo-" Herman starts, as the VP holds up a hand to silence them. "I've understood the situation. Derick Arden and the four others... you will receive 2 Y for being out at night."

"I'm sooooo sorry," Derick says sarcastically, as the P4 gasp.

"Being out at night?! That's not right!" Violet says.

"Vice Principal, they were bullying!" Edgar says, and Lawrence nods.

"Tomorrow we have to report this to the principal an-" The VP turns his head back to them, a shadow cast over his eyes. "This year's prefects are quite rude...voicing your opinion against the Vice-Principal?"

"N-no, we didn't mean to-" Herman starts, as the VP turns from them. "Then there is no problem, you can all return to your rooms."

Under his large cloak, Herman spots a bottle of fine whiskey, and he tightens his hand into a fist, trying not to scream.

"Ah man, I feel so down. Next year, I'll have to be a prefect, huh." Derick says, as Herman's eyes widen.

This can't happen. Turning around, he takes a cricket bat, smacking it at the back of Derick's head, sending him to the floor, half-dead from the impact.

 _As long as they are here, the school's tradition will crumble. And that cannot happen._

Violet rushes to the door, slamming it close.

Edgar and Lawrence rush at the Vice Principal, picking up up, causing him to drop the bottle of whiskey on the floor. As the VP is held steady, Herman raises his cricket bat, bringing it down on the VP's head.

 _Tradition is everything._

"We are sworn to protect this school," Lawrence says, as Violet picks up the bloody bat. "You are not the only prefect here who has committed a crime."

"For that purpose, we will proudly commit one for this school," Edgar continues, as Herman breaths heavily. "You guys..."

Each of them grab the handle of the cricket bat. "For our traditional Weston High." They say, before bringing it down over Derick's head as the finishing blow.

* * *

"Our actions are inexcusable to our relatives, but there was nothing else we could have done to protect our traditional order. We didn't want to stir things up and damage the school's good name...you understand, don't you understand Phantomhive?" Lawrence finishes in 1888, as we all look at him in shock.

"JUst killing someone like that...what are you saying?" He asks, and I sigh. I've killed so many men...men who have led lives. I was told of their crimes, and I did it to protect the country, to protect the lives of others...and Phantomhive should know that too as the Queen's guard dog...

There's some things that aren't very nice and are nasty...but that may be the only route sometimes.

"Gyahahaha!" The Undertaker says, leaning back in his chair letting out belly laughs. "That's amazing! Ahahaha!"

"Really? That's rare, it seems we agree on a point..." Sebastian says, smirking slightly to reveal his fangs.

"...Our school is famed for producing great numbers of elite students that will take on pivotal roles within the country. We cannot let out generation desecrate the traditions that have been held in honor for hundreds of years since the founding of the school. The history of Weston is the history of England!" Lawrence says, as Ciel nods.

"I see... to be honest, I was asked to investigate this incident by a certain high-ranking individual, they won't sit by and do nothing after hearing the truth of this matter. However...I'll ask them to consider the circumstances," Ciel finishes with a smile, and I sigh in relief.

"Well then, that just leaves you," Ciel says, looking towards Undertaker, and he smirks, twirling his braid around his forefinger. "What do you want Undertaker?!"

"Well, since I received a copious amount of payment just now, I'll tell you for old time's sake." Undertaker says, piking up a strawberry tart and taking a bite.

"Derick was certainly conscious, if only for a moment. It was clearly different from previous moving corpses...they've evolved." Ciel says, as Undertaker gulps down the tart.

"It makes me happy to hear that. Yes, you are right. Even the dead can evolve as long as they are episodes. Episodes are their yearning for the future. In their dying moments, humans review their past life. Images come and go of the memories they have lived, and at the same time they crave the future they were supposed to have. These are fragmentary of course, but these...these are like a predictive map of the future. My self-created memories are nothing compared to these future memories. So, if we stuck these to the record, wouldn't it become complete?" Undertaker says with a chuckle, as Ciel's finger twitches on the trigger of the gun facing the Undertaker. "Well, the succession rate is still pretty low, it's dependent on the quality and quantity of episodes."

"I don't understand...why would you even do that?!" Ciel bellows, "What purpose does bringing back the dead serve?!"

As everyone is caught up in their argument, I reach on the table, grabbing a blueberry tart and taking a bite. Hmmm...yummy.

Undertaker lifts up his head slightly, revealing his reaper-eyes. "I just want to see what comes after the pre-determined end...and to find the faceless woman."

Slightly choking on my tart, I cover it up with a cough. Faceless woman...is he talking about Conall? From the memories, I can tell the scars across Undertaker's face might be the mark of the spell on the Undertaker since it was such a large section of memory Conall removed...but does this mean Undertaker has remembered more? It may be so if he's started the experiments...

"After...the end?" I ask, changing my question last minute.

Undertaker's electric green eyes meet mine, "You've never thought of it? There might be an interesting development lurking behind the ending credits!"

If I think about it, I could be considered a bizarre doll...but not at the same time. My ending wasn't supposed to be on that day, and I was sent back to a time where I don't exist...but if I don't exist, how can I die?

I'm overthinking this...gah.

"That's where we differ," Sebastian says with a sigh, "exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end.'"

Speak for yourself you sonofabitch. "It is beautiful," Sebastian finishes, eyes flashing red as fangs expose slightly.

"I've told you all I can for the current pri-" Undertaker starts, standing up. "Stop right there!" I say, and he turns to me. "Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"If I give you a method of payment, will you give us more information? I have valuable information." I ask, as Edward puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ivan, what are you doing?" he whispers, as I brush him off.

"What needs to be done," I whisper back, as I look to the Undertaker who's leaning against his chair. "I'm listening," he says, and I smirk. "I see we have a deal, then."

"Ivan, you don't know what kind of affairs you're meddling in-" Ciel starts, and I laugh. "Don't worry, I've been in this hole for a while. If you can't beat it, why not join it?"

"Wha-?" He asks, and I place my hand on his head. "I'm back," I whisper, as I turn towards confused-looking spectators.

"And, to everyone, I apologize for lying this whole time!" I say honestly, removing my hand from Ciel's head as I give a short bow. "And after the whole speech of tradition, it makes me feel even worse."

"What do you speak of Ivan?" Edgar asks, turning pale. Realizing suddenly that he's never had a good fag during the manga period, save for Joanne, my heart wilts slightly.

"I'm not really Ivan Taylor..." I say, as I reach my hand up to my head, tearing the wig off my head revealing my hair in a squished bun. As everyone's eyes widen, I tug the red ribbon out of my hair, curls bouncing out of the smushed bun. "I'm Ivy Adams, pleasure."

"IVY?!" Edward and Ciel exclaim, as the Undertaker snorts a laugh, clutching his stomach. "Oh, isn't this just great?" Undertaker asks sarcastically, "The tradition's been broken, seemingly multiple times."

"I...I hit a woman..." Herman says quietly, remembering the cricket event. "Oh! That was a complete accident, please don't think of it that way!" I tell him, as Clayton flushes. "A woman bested me in academics!"

"A woman entered our academy! What of the tradition?!" Herman asks, running his fingers through his short hair. "I wanted to pursue an education, and St. George had everything I was pursuing. If I went to a mixed school, I would still be considered inferior," I admit honestly.

"Ivy...why did you leave?" Ciel asks quietly, and I turn to him to see the gun now facing me. "Now Ciel, we can discuss this like adults later, but I don't need the gun facing me at the moment. We're all on the same side of this game of chess. And, I also have questions..." Turning towards the Undertaker.

"Who is this faceless woman, and what does she have to do with the experimentation of bizarre dolls?" I ask, and Undertaker smirked, sitting back down in his chair.

"So glad you would ask. This faceless woman...well, I have no idea who she is, but I seem to be having lots of blank spaces in my memory, or flashes will appear of the memory, but this woman has no face, it's just a blur. And the more I find out about the bizarre dolls, the more random things that I seem to remember. Like how I was the best man at a wedding with her as the maid-of-honor, I remember she loved lilacs but terribly hated pineapples...and I remember one woman she was the best of friends with..." Undertaker lifts a clawed-finger towards Ciel. "Cloudia Phantomhive. The moment I remembered Cloudia, bits and pieces come back. This is a large puzzle with thousands...no, millions of pieces, and Cloudia Phantomhive can bring it all back to me."

"So, you plan to revive my grandmother to find a way to get your memories back?" Ciel asks, eyes widening, and Undertaker smirks. "Some of the reason. If I could remember bits and pieces when she's dead, how much can I remember when she's alive?! And, if Cloudia Phantomhive is able to remember, that means she is the first, completely successful bizarre doll! Hahahaha!"

My eyes widen...Conall is involved.

"It's seems my payment is all dried up, I should go." Undertaker says, standing up and walking away.

"I won't let you get away again! Get him Sebastian!" Ciel declares, and Sebastian lunges forward towards Undertaker. "Yes my lord!"

"Watch out Seb!" I scream out as VP Agares blocks Sebastian's way, hat falling off to reveal stitchings on his forehead. "As I thought...you're dead as well Mr. Agares." Sebastian says, as Undertaker sits on the garden wall. "He was full of episodes, he's my masterpiece...for now at least."

With the snap of the fingers, the ground trembles. "More are coming! Flee if you cannot fight!" I say, as I run to the wall of the garden, rushing towards the sword on the wall.

"You cannot fight!" Cheslock says, "You're too weak to even hold the sword!" Picking up the sword with my right hand, I turn towards Cheslock. "I could say the same to you!"

"A respectable man defends any woman!" Herman declares, as he rushes towards me as a zombie rises from behind him.

 _"Christmas holidays..."_ A zombie grumbles from behind Herman, and he freezes.

"Move!" I shout, as I shove Herman to the side, shifting the sword to the side as it decapitates the zombie. Herman looks at me with wide eyes,"Get your head out of your ass! A woman can defend a man too! Now, go!"

Looking away from Ciel, my gaze finds a shell-shocked Ciel;s.

"Ciel! Lead them to the passageway out!" I shout out, as I decapitate a zombie by the table. "I don't want to leave you again! I don't want you to leave me again!" He shouts back, as I turn to him, a zombie closing in behind him.

"Move it!" I shout, running towards it, cutting off its legs and head as Ciel moves away, looking at me with a frightened eye.

"Ivy..."

"Everyone, leave!" I shout, "I have my duties to serve out, and it's rather gruesome!"

"Even though they're all Phantomhives, Ciel is different from his father and what I could remember of his grandmother...interesting." Undertaker says as he observes Ciel usher the P4 and fags out the door.

A goblet knocks over as Ciel falls over, and Sebastian runs towards him after quickly ripping Agares head off.

Feeling arms lift me up, I look and see the Undertaker with a particular strong grip on me. "Wha-?!" I ask, as I struggle to get free and he chuckles.

"As expected of you, butler." Undertaker chuckles, face close enough to my head so I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Sebastian?!" Ciel exclaims, as the duo look up at me in shock. "Help! I can't get free!" I yell out to them, as I struggle in Undertaker's tight grasp. I have a strong body...why can't I get free?! Is a reaper of Undertaker's age that much superior?!

"You protect your Earl with such devotion, too bad you cannot save the only woman you can love~" Undertaker says with a chuckle, "And she'll leave you once again. Isn't that hilarious?"

He won't love me...he's just a demon...

"Let go of me glitterdick!" I swear, as I slam my head back into the Undertaker's, making his grip falter. Using this as an advantage, I elbow him in the gut, causing him to drop me to the ground.

Smirking, I whisper the words "Bubonem" in air. I close my eyes as pain momentarily flashes through my body as it reconstructs itself quickly, and I spread out my arms, and I open my eyes to see the dark world in a brighter state of mind.

I...I transformed into a freaking barn owl. Why didn't I use a damn different spell?! I could have used a transformation one...or a bouncy castle one...but NOOOOOOOO I just had to chose a freaking owl spell.

Wait...did my clothes drop? Turning my head at an astounding 180 degrees, I watch the wall of the garden become smaller, but with my enhanced night vision I don't see any clothes...hahaha... I guess you could say I went 'Over the Garden Wall'.

Wait...damn it! I think my clothes disappear after I transform!

Should I turn back? The Undertaker should be gone...screw it. Turning back to the wall, I flutter to it, landing on top of the stone wall.

I watch as Sebastian crushes the head of another zombie, and Ciel's brow twitches.

"Sebastian! Why did you come to me?! I ordered you to capture him and return Ivy to m-"

"As per our contract, your life has first priority. I went through the trouble of captivating it, so I won't let myself be robbed of it." He finishes, as his eyes flash demon-like. "Besides, Ivy's come back to us."

"Wha-?" He says, and I hoot happily, and he looks at me with a wide eye. "Ivy?" He asks, as if he was going crazy, and I fly off the wall, landing on top of Sebastian's head, and Sebastian sweat drops.

Hehe, I'm sitting on Sebastian's head. I guess he could be called...Staff-bastian...

Ha!

"No way that's Ivy, she wasn't an owl last time I checked." he says, and if I could I would roll my eyes. "But...the owl has her eye color.. But sheesh, I don't know how to explain this to her majesty..." Ciel says, and I take a long blink. I could do that...actually. As the Queen's Owl, it's my duty to take care of all supernatural ordeals. I'll make sure to inform the Queen of this immediately before Ciel does...

Lifting my wings, I take off to fly, and as I'm about to leave Sebastian grabs me by the foot. "You aren't leaving anytime soon, little owl," he says, and I let out a hoot, scrunching my neck as I bite down on his finger.

He just blankly stares at me, removing his finger from my mouth. Blah, didn't even leave a mark!

"Can't you just tell her the truth? 'A former shinigami is reviving the dead.'" Sebastian says, and Ciel scoffs. "As if she'd believe-"

"Ciel!" A voice shouts, as Sebastian quickly lets go of me, and I flutter to the table, pecking at a strawberry tart. Edward bursts into the room. "Everyone has safely evacuated!"

"We're done her, too." Ciel says, as Edward grimaces, looking at the bodies. "...yeah. Ciel...I'm scared, if this had continued I might have become like these prefects." His hand around the hilt tightens slightly, shaking as he looks at it. "The kind of person that mistakes the sin of murder for justice."

If I could, I would sigh. I felt that at first...but justice is different from what's right. A villain could think they were saving the world with their justice, only to be completely wrong. It's all about perspective...besides, what's 'right' benefits the most people.

"Don't worry, as long as you're afraid of that you're still normal...unlike me." Ciel says, as Edward looks around, a scared expression on face. "Where's Ivan-I mean, Ivy?!"

"We had her collect things for us," Sebastian says with a smile, as Edward nods. "I'll go..." He says, before leaving the garden, and I loudly hoot.

"Damn owl..." Sebastian swears, and I wink at him as I fly to the wall of the garden, hopping off of it, a flash of blue lighting up my blue eyes as I feel pins and needles run up and down my needle, as gross sensations flood my body as it regrows-and changes my bone structure.

Soon, I'm on my feet again...but completely naked. Blushing, I grab a pink rose in the outergarden, and it transforms into a full sized dress that ombres from light pink to a darker pink on the bottom, with sleeves like flower petals that delicately flair outwards. (A/N-basically Rose Quartz dress with sleeves).

Putting it on quickly, I grab a petal and it turns into a pair of underwear, and I slip it on.

"Ivy, you have 30 seconds to get back over here or I'll send Sebastian to retrieve you!" Ciel's voice says from the other side of the wall, and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever mom," I yell back, as I shift my skirts aside to look at my feet. Eyes flashing, I smirk. " _Leviosa_ ~" I whisper, as my feet glow blue for a moment before fading, and I jump up from the ground high into the air, and I float above the wall and see Sebastian and Ciel looking up at me.

Drifting down to them, the spell wears off and I land on my feet. "Howdy fellas," I say, smoothing out my silky skirts. "How ya doin'?"

"What the hell? What the hell?!" Ciel exclaims, "You were an owl? Than you're wearing a dress and floating out of the ai-"

"Ciel, just shut it por favor~" I say, as I watch him blush slightly. "The reason I left was because I recently discovered that I was a witch." I continue, as I watch Sebastian smirk and Ciel's eye widens. "A...witch?"

"Yes, right around the Murder Mystery Ar- I mean, when the German pig got murdered," I say, quickly covering up, "I didn't know much of it, and decided I required proper training, or I might be a risk to everyone around me. I visited my grandmother, then came here." I finish with a lie, and Ciel sighs.

"So you have bewitched my feelings towards you? To give you an adva-" I scoff, cutting him off. "Ciel, I would never create false emotions to my friends. Besides, that's a potion~"

"But where did you get the Taylor name from for your disguise as Ivan?" He continues, and I put my hands on my hips, cracking my back. "Taylor is my real last name. My full name is actually 'Taylor Ivy Taylor', it's extremely dumb sounding so I go by Ivy, which is my middle name. When I came to Britain, I took my ex's last name, which is British sounding, and went by Ivy Adams. It has a nice ring to it, does it not?"

"So...your name is a lie, and your species is a lie?" He asks, "I thought you wouldn't ever lie to me!"

"Ugh!" I say, "I never said I wouldn't lie to you, I just chose not to lie to you. Two, my middle name is Ivy, and I've always gone by Ivy. Also, witches are the closest species to human, shinigami not far behind. Besides, you never ASKED for my species type, and if you did I would tell you! Including this, I have the rights to go about as I please." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"You...you are correct, I apologize. But you never told me where you were going," he says, and I smile, placing my hand on his shoulder, an earnest smile on my face.

"I forgive you, if you wish I will come back to Phantomhive Manor again. And, I promise to let you know of my whereabouts, and if I don't than you have all rights to seek me out," I say, and he nods.

"All right, I'd love for you to come back to the manor with me again. But we'll have to discuss where you go more before you leave. You have no idea how hard this is for me to not chain you up after 8:00 at night." he says, than his eyes flash and his face burns red. "Young master, is everything alright?" Sebastian says, looking concerned as Ciel shrugs off my hand.

"I-I-I talked about yo-you in front of y-you as Ivan Ta-taylor..." Ciel says shakily, and I flash back to the conversation with Edward and Ciel.

"Oh! Yeah! Don't worry about it, besides, I think it was kinda cute~" I say, and his face burns brighter as Sebastian frowns slightly.

"Ivy, while that dress is 'kinda cute', you are absolutely lovely in it," Sebastian says smoothly, and I laugh lightly. "Oh Sebastian, always one to charm a ladies knickers off. Now, where are we off to now?"

* * *

June 6th, 1888

"I am going to London today!" I shout out to the manor, as I adjust my gray trenchcoat, rubbing the Taylor ring on my pinkie finger (which is a habit I have adopted.) "Alright!" Ciel shouts from his study, "Be back by dinner, or Sebastian will retrieve you!"

"I'll try, but no promises~" I shout back with a sing-song voice as I skip out of the manor to the carriage, a serious look crossing my face as it sets off to Buckingham Palace. Pulling out a thick, worn leather notebook from my pocket, I pull out a ballpoint pen alongside it, as I open the book to a fresh page. Glancing out the window, I see a sheep wandering our yard...the old neighbor's fence must have broke. Turning towards my book, I place my pen against the page, and begin to write...

 _Hello, Your Majesty. I am coming to the palace today to discuss important manners with you. I have adopted the Queen's Owl title in April from my grandmother Conall Taylor, and I am dearly excited to meet with you in a formal meeting. -Q.O_

The carriage clambers onto the palace, where a white, gloved hand opens the door, and I step out and smooth out my grey trenchcoat.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Charles Phipps asks, "Especially riding in a carriage emblazened with the Phantomhive crest, but no Phantomhive is in sight."

"Are you still salty from when I kicked your ass in that duel?" I ask, as I walk to the front door, nodding at the guards as Phipps runs slightly to catch up with me. "No! I'm just wonderi-"

"No need to worry." I say, as he opens the door, holding it open for me as I step inside.

"But...why wear such baggy trousers?" He asks, and I shrug, looking at my forest green sweat pants. "These are just sweat pants... but why don't you wear a dress, Phipps?"

"Because I don't want to, that's why." He replies, and I nod. "Exactly why. I don't want to wear dresses today."/

We walk in silence, until he leads me to a door, giving a short bow. "Queen Victoria is inside, to keep this in between us there is no guards in this room because of the amount of secrecy of this meeting. Is there anything drastic I should know about?"

"Nope, maybe because we're planning a party," I say, and he puts a hand on his chest. "I...I didn't think the Queen would know it's my birthday tomorrow! I'll just, uh, pretend I don't know."

I smile slightly, pretending like I knew what was going on. Poor butler. "Alright, thank you." I say, as I step inside the room, closing the door behind me as I look at a serious-looking Queen Victoria.

"Ivy Adams, so you have replaced Conall," she notes, and I curtsy to her. "Yes, and I am honored to accept this title from you and Conall Taylor."

Rising from the curtsy, I smile. "Now that all formalities are aside, we have many matters to discuss." I say, and she nods. "I could agree, let us begin."

Sitting across from her, I unbutton my coat. "A former shinigami has been attempting resurrection of the dead. Though these new creatures can shamble about, they are still soul-less creatures," I say, as I take off the coat, it pooling on the back of my chair, revealing a plain black long-sleeved shirt.

"I see...does Emerio have anything to do with this?" She asks, and I shake my head. "No, it is a completely different shinigami," I respond, and she sighs.

"Resurrection of the dead, I will say it's hard to believe, but I do not doubt your words. To bring back the dead and control them, it is a frightening skill, it will certainly become a threat to the kingdom." She says, and I nod. "I will certainly restrain it as much as possible until annihilated completely, and I will report any new information."

"You are also a witch, correct?" Queen Victoria asks, and I nod. "I have recently become aware of this power, and I use it to serve."

"That is good, thank you." She says, "Do you think you could possibly make these monsters our allies? That would be wonderful," Queen Victoria says, placing her fingers together. My eyes widen, she was up-front asking me to get these dead creatures on our side?

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. These creatures have only one goal, and that is to find a soul to fill their empty body. But, they cannot simply snatch it and walk away, the body needs to die for the soul to be replaced. They cannot reach the soul through killing their prey, as every soul belongs to a specific body and cannot switch bodies, so they eat their prey's flesh as a substance to make up for the soul, which is extremely painful, killing their prey. This is their only goal, and they would terrorize England. If we turned it to enemies, the force of these creatures would grow, eventually turning towards England. I'm afraid that is a horrible idea...no offense." I finish, and her eyes widen in terror.

"I see...now, you know that in this role, you cannot let anyone know of this besides other Evil Noblemen, correct? Besides, I'd be wary of them if I were you, I'd only tell very few..." she says, trailing off, and I nod.

She sighs, "Anything else I should know before we conclude this meeting?"

"Tomorrow is Charles Phipps' birthday, and that's pretty much." I respond, standing up and putting on my jacket.

"Oh! I didn't know this, I'll make sure to have the chef make him a pastry or the likes of it," Queen Victoria says, and I bow shortly to her.

"Any issues you have, please write to me." I say, and she nods in response, a light smile on face. "All right, thank you."

Turning from her, I walk from the room, a sigh of relief escaping me. I sounded so...serious. Ew! And the zombie conversation, I really hope she listens to me.

* * *

"Woooow! That's a huge clock, it looks super strong!" Finny says, as he gazes up in wonder at the clock. Giggling, I point at it. "That's Ben Ten," I say, and Bard scoffs. "That's Big Ben, even an American like me would know that," he responds, and I sigh. "It was a joke, Bard."

"Ben Ten! Ben Ten!" Finny chants, and Mey-Rin laughs. While I was in London meeting with the Queen, Ciel had decided to bring the servants into the city, so we met up and we were all walking the streets of London.

We all walked to the Opticians', wear Mey-Rin was trying on new glasses.

"How is it?" The optician asks, placing the glasses on her face. "Ah! I can see well, yes I can!"

"We'll take it then," Sebastian says, placing a hand on her shoulder, peeking into her area of vision. "Right!"

"Eek!"

(a le hat shop)

"Were you looking at something in particular?" a clerk asks a happy-looking Finny.

"Gimme a straw hat as cool as Ben Ten!" Finny says to a confused clerk. "Ehh?"

"We'll have a plain straw hat, please." Sebastian says, patting Finny on the head. Ciel looks at where the male servants, minus Finny, and I stood.

"Do any of you want anything? This is your chance." Ciel says, as the three of us exchanged glances.

Snake picked out a super large totebag, looking proud of himself.

"Do you want such a large one?" Ciel asks, and Snake nods. "Yes." He says, without using a snake name. "With this, I can take everyone out when I go out, says Wordsworth." There's the snake name. A little snake poked his head out, and the clerk let out an "eek!" as I cooed.

The snakey-baby is so cute!

(book shop)

"Hm? A historical novel by our old friend Arthur," Ciel says, "Ivy, do you want a copy?"

"No need! He sends me signed copies of his new work, something about being an 'inspiration' and 'friend,'" I say with a smile, and Sebastian and Ciel frowned.

"Whatever," Ciel grumbled, placing it in Sebastian's hand. "To kill time."

"Young master! Can I take this?" Bard asks with rosy cheeks, holding up a magazine of a 'scantily' dressed woman with the title 'Sexy Girl!' on it. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's eye, "Definitely not!"

"Tch..." Bard grumbles, going back to where the magazine was. "I probably dress worse than that, but I'm definitely not sexy. I'm fucking fabulous!" I say with a spin, as my fingers roll over the books lazily.

"Ivy, you are always sexy, do not worry," Sebastian says, and I didn't see Ciel elbow him, as I am too busy turning from him to hide my blush, holding up a book, pretending to examine it.

"Ah, this book seems very interesting," I say robotically, and Ciel sweat drops. "It's upside down, Ivy."

"If you read it upside down, it's a very interesting story written in pig Latin," I casually remark, and Ciel face palms.

(badum tshhhh-candy shop!)

"Woah! It's odd to see all these odd candies," I say, looking around the shop. "I know, British candy is different to Amer-"

"There's no Snickers bars! That's quite an oddity, at least there's gum, but I've dropped the habit and I don't feel like starting it again..." I ramble, as I look through the candy, eyes widening in recognition. "Oh Ciel, I forgot that Funtom Company makes chocolate," I say, holding up the chocolate bar with a little cat on it. Ciel nods, "Yes, you can get one if you wish."

"I'm good, thanks though!" I say, setting down the chocolate bar. His eyebrow twitches, but he sighs. "Alright," he says, as I leave the shop, talking with Bard who stands outside.

(3rd person really quick)

Meanwhile, in the shop, Ciel looked at Sebastian. "I've gotten everyone something, and the person I want to get something most for is Ivy. All I've gotten her a chocolate bar for her birthday, and nothing for Christmas. I just want to-"

"Shower her with admiration? Young master, though I wish to show no disrespect when I say this, you wanted to get her something from your own company. You already have gotten her something from your own company, too."

Ciel scoffs, rolling his visible eye. "You got her a pair of wool socks, ones meant for older ladies at that-"

"Humans have a very low tolerance to the cold, it was a kind gesture showing her that I didn't want her to freeze and die." Sebastian says cheerfully, and Ciel sighs. "But, what can I get her?"

"Well, do you know of her interests? Favorite color? What she dislikes?" Sebastian asks with a smirk, and Ciel deadpans. "Uh..."

Sebastian raises a brow, "Do you even know what her favorite color is?"

"Blue...?" Ciel asks, and Sebastian face palms. "Purple, young master. For example, did you know it was also the color of her hair? Or her ex-lover's eyes? How about the color she wo-"

"EX-LOVER?!"

"-re under disguise for the Jack the Ripper case. The list goes on, and you just need to find what to get." Sebastian finishes with a smirk, and Ciel sighs.

"Can I just order you to find the perfect gi-?"

"My apologies, young master, but I have already found the perfect gift for her. And I've already given it to her." Sebastian says, and Ciel's eye widens.

"What?!"

"The woolen socks, young master. Under disguise, I noticed around Weston that 'Ivan' wore them quite frequently." Sebastian says with a happy smile.

(back to Ivy 1 hour later~)

"Harrod's stores?" I ask, aloud and I step inside. A woman dressed in black and white stripes stands in front of a large display that holds the emblem 'Funtom, since 1880' next to a unicorn in a dressed-up suit.

"Yes, this store is selling my newest product," Ciel says proudly, as the woman approaches us. "It's Funtom's new product! Please try our new perfume for young ladies, do take a sample!"

She proceeds to pass it to everyone but Mey-Rin and I. I giggle. "Sebastian, I bet you'll smell delightful now!"

"Did I not smell pleasing before?" He asks, almost offended-sounding, but I brush it off. "You can now smell like..." I say, leaning over to look at Bard's sample. "Lilies, vanilla, and strawberries. What a most delightful, feminine fragrance."

"What scents do you like, Ivy? I mean, this is for the next brand idea, it's not like I'm going to buy you anything..." Ciel rambles, and I think.

"Well...I like smelling fresh, not heavy, if you know what I mean. I like fruits that aren't known to be the sweetest, like mangoes or lemons mixed with raspberries or blueberries...but I don't really use perfumes, just bodywash." I say, "And it's pretty generic, just some Dove soap."

Ciel nods, thinking those fruits accurately represented Ivy. Sebastian took a subtle whiff of the air, and smelt Ivy. Ivy...Ivy smelt like sweet and slightly sour lemonade on a hot day in the summer, while her soul smelt like camellias with the oh-so-subtle hint of magic that belonged to a witch. But, than there was something else that he couldn't place his finger on...it was like a fingerprint on her eyelids, ever so faint and so easy to miss.

"But the character...it is a bit creepy. Why a unicorn? Why not a camel, or a bald eagle?" I ask, looking at the creepy unicorn.

"The Funtom Company has different icons for its different lines. We already have a cat, a rabbit, a frog. So for the young lady image the young master came up with...a unicorn." Sebastian says, sweat dropping.

"I was scolded by Lizzie already," Ciel grumbles, as Sebastian looks down on him. "It is great that you chose to expand the business with female products, but it seems that it was a bit hard to capture the women's hearts with just data and quality."

"Yeah! Give us females what we want!" I say, and Ciel looks at me, and sighs. "What do females want?"

"Well...we want high quality purses and bags for starters!" I say, and Ciel raises a brow. "Aren't those the same thing?"

"No! Now, we also want leather jackets and sunglasses that make us look badass. Possibly a samurai sword to scare a man, if you know what I mean," I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

Chop-chop up the bananas! Fruit ninja style!

"No... I don't know what you mean..." Ciel says, looking at a shrugging Sebastian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice screams from outside, and Sebastian runs outside. Oh yeah, the Irene Diaz thing...

"I'm going to look at the fountain outside..." I say, walking outside, hearing thundering extending outwards into the distance. Ah, that must be Sebastian running to the Romeo and Juliet performance. Pulling out a book I had purchased at the book store (unknown to Ciel, of course), I began to read 'The Raven'.

Soon, a horde of women entered the perfume shop, and I rolled my eyes. Women, amirite?

* * *

Arriving at the Manor of Phantomhive from town, we see a long haired man outside on the lawn, wearing striped robes. Is this...?

"Sebastian, I have a man here today to prove your worth as a butler," Ciel says, as he steps out of the carriage, looking at the man as his hair billows in the wind. "Do you have any problems with this?"

"Of course not, young master." Sebastian says, as he helps me out of the carriage. He quickly pulls out a table and chair, and has me sit down. Ciel's eyebrow twitches, "What about me?!"

"Of course, you master. But being a gentleman comes first, so the lady sits down first," Sebastian says, winking at me, and I giggle slightly.

What a cheeky bastard.

Soon, the long-haired man faces Sebstian, and he does a series of hand motions.

"Take This! Secret Technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" He shouts out, and I clutch my forward. "The only secret technique that is, is that it gives me a headache with all the capitalization! Just decide already!" I shout out, rolling my eyes.

Running towards Sebastian at high speeds, he grabs Sebastian by the wrist. Sebastian's eyes flash as he flings him upwards, sending him flying upwards into the air, before crashing to the ground.

"Th-that's is our school's last hidden secret mega technique! Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist! What in the world are you?!" The man asks, turning to Sebastian in shock.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler, the butler of the house of Phantomhive," Sebastian says, looking back at the man, dusting himself off, then he turns to Ciel, fake-smiling. "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

"Tch, alright." He responds, as I clap. "Well done, Sebastian!"

"Yeah Sebastian! That was amazing!" The servants cheer, and Snake nods. "Yes, quite great! Says Wordsworth."

* * *

June 29th, 1888

"A note from the Queen... I wonder..." I say, looking at my leather notebook. " _Dear Q.O, I'd like for you to establish personal connections with the Trancy house, who is the Queen's Spider in the Underworld. Their business is to destroy all issues in the underworld, which may be a useful relationship with you both. Do not worry, this is the only person I will ask you to establish connections with. Send my good wishes to my boy, -Queen Victoria, June 29th."_

Looking back at the note, I look at _the_ word again: Trancy.

Hmm...where is that last name from...? It seems familiar, but out of place at the same time...

The blonde devilish boy about Ciel's age flashes through my mind, alongside his butler and servants. Book dropping from my hands as they shake, I sit down on my bed. The 2nd season of the anime would have never happened because the London Fire in Season 1 didn't happen because Angelica stayed in that dog-goned town...so what's the conflict? Is there none...or am I just going to go into this unprepared?

Racking my fingers through my hair, I stand up, walking to Ciel's study and I knock once. "Come in, Ivy." Ciel says, and I step in to see him and Sebastian conversing over a pile of papers.

"Oh Ivy, I was just about to talk to you! We're planning a trip to Germany for an inspection for the Quee-"

"I can't go," I mumble, and Ciel looks up in shock. "Oh? Why not?"

"I have business to do...work to do. The reason I came in here was because I was going to tell you I was going to leave again, but I don't know for how long. His personality is mumbled-jumbled, and I don't know how long I'll need to stay..." I say, and Sebastian's eyebrows crease.

"Who...?"

"I need to explain something first," I say, inhaling through my nose, looking up at the confused-duo. "I, too, work for the Queen. I am the Queen's Owl, and have been recently been appointed this title. I overwatch all supernatural works in the underworld relating to crime, keeping it under wraps so the general public do not learn of these events, and annihilate anything that may affect Britain."

Ciel's eye widens, before going back to a normal state. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The Queen has written to me, asking for me to establish more personal connections..." I grumble, as Sebastian raises a brow. "And...why would this be a problem?"

"I have to make personal connections with the Earl of Trancy, the holder of the Spider title..." I say, as Ciel's eye is filled with hate. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ivy. He's bad news..."

"I know of this, that's why I hope to be in-and-out of there as fast as possible. I'll come back to the manor when I'm done, possibly leave for Dunton where my grandmother is if I have time." I say, and Sebastian nods.

"But you literally just came back to us, can you wait?" Ciel asks, and I shake my head. "This would be a good time to do it, I'm horrible at German." I wave off, and Ciel runs his fingers through his hair.

"I want you to write me daily, or do some witch-thingie to let me know if you're fine. If something goes awry, contact me immediately and I'll send Sebastian for you. I've only had to deal with the Earl of Trancy in an exchange of letters...but he seems very arrogant."

"Yeah...there's something I need to tell you before I go there, but he also has a demon butler..." I say, as Sebastian's eyes flash red, fangs pointing out slightly.

"What." he says in a deep voice, and I step back slightly, "Woah Seb, that's a bit odd for yo-"

"I would never trust another demon around **_my_ ** Ivy," he says in a strange language that Ivy had no idea was, but she assumed it was a demonic or a satanic language. The room grows dark, as all the lights extinguish and the shadows around Sebastian grow, leaving a swirling black mass around him with blazing red eyes.

"Ciel?" I squeak, but it seems as if he's no longer there. The lights are back on, and it seems as if nothing's changed. Ciel is still in the same position, in the middle of sipping his tea. I blink, and suddenly I'm looking at myself as if I'm watching myself on a movie screen, my vision tinted red. I'm viewing myself from a higher point of view, and the occasional black filters into the corner of my eye. Blinking once again, I'm no longer there, and am instead where I was previously.

"-u," I finish automatically, and I cough suddenly. What was that? Did I just...peek into Sebastian's mind or something? Weird!

Sebastian looked at me calmly, and I shuddered slightly.

"Use a witch protection spell and you'll be fine, besides, Sebastian will protect you," Ciel says nonchalantly, and I raise a brow. "Woah Ciel, you're giving me lots of freedom...I appreciate it, thanks." I say with a smile, and he blushes.

"As long as you're happy, that makes me happy." He says, and I smile back, causing Sebastian to have a nasty look cross his face briefly before turning neutral again.

* * *

Briefly hugging the servants farewell and passing Sebastian my letters to the mailbox, informing all my friends that I'll be elsewhere, I don my trenchcoat, giving a long hug to Ciel.

"I'll miss you, Ciel," I say, as he relaxes in my grip, fingers twitching slightly.

"Ciel, I linked our rings together, the Taylor and Phantomhive one. I can tap morse code into it to communicate to you instantly, no matter what magical barriers," I whisper to him, before we pull away. Turning to Sebastian, I give him a hug, which he returns.

"Farewell, Ivy." He says, his face above the top of my head because of height differences. Wait...I heard a sniff. Did he just... sniff my hair?!

Smiling, I pull away from the hug. "I will see you all soon," I say with a wave, as I step out of the mansion.

"FAREWELL IVY~!" The servants bawl, as I close the door behind me, sighing. Walking to the side of the mansion, a blue glow sparkles over my body, cleaning itself of all scents.

Hey, better safe than sorry!

Gripping my suitcase tightly, I dust off my floral-patterned pink camelia dress before I breathe in, closing my eyes as the apparition spell does it's work.

Trancy Manor...Trancy Manor...

With a whirlwind of blue glow, my feet feel weightless for a moment before landing on the cobblestone pathway up to the mansion's doorway. Sighing, I grip my suitcase, and start the death march to the manor.

(PLAY SONG: GOODBYE-by Krewella)

 _This can't be how it ends, w_ _asted in ignorance,_ I still lack information, information about the Undertaker and Conall's connections, reading the emotions of the people around me...  
 _The bullets in your breath are a_ _ll I know, all I know,_ the bullet hole in Michael's chest, and I wince, pausing a moment as I walked, but kept going.

 _I'll never comprehend why you left me for dead  
Promises broke and bent I'm all alone, all alone_ The vision of me on the beach next to Michael's body flashes through my mind, and I sigh.

Future...not the past dammit!

 _One more word before I break  
Look before you fall from grace  
Read my lips and shut your face  
Maybe you're the one to blame,_ Michael was the reason I was here...wasn't it?  
 _Same old story every day  
Trip and fall and run away  
The truth is gonna find you,_ the truth...the truth of who I am? Or where I came from...

 _It still kills me  
That I can't change things,_ How Ciel stays on the path of revenge, how the murders still took place...  
 _But I'm still dreaming..._ I am still here, technically.  
 _I'll rewrite the_ _ending_ , that sounds nice...maybe Ciel can live slightly longer before he is soul-sucked.  
So _you'll take back the lies,  
Before we say our goodbyes, say our goodbyes..._ I hope this wasn't the last goodbye between my London friends and I...

 _The demons in your head_  
 _Whispering sweet revenge,_ Sebastian insisting on taking Ciel's soul for the purpose of revenge..  
 _The hands around your neck_  
 _Take control, take control,_ visions of Sebastian dangling me over the edge of the manor's roof, the terrifying red glint sending shivers down my spine.  
 _My fingers on the ledge_  
 _Slipping with every threat_  
 _I won't succumb to this_  
 _So let me go, let me go,_ did Sebastian actually care for me? Or did he care for my soul...

Finally reaching the large door, I look up at it and sigh, raising my hand to the large dark, wooden door, and I knock once.

The lock on the other side is heard unlocking, as the door is swung open. Gripping my suitcase, I smile upwards.

"Hello, I'm Ivy, Ivy Adams."

 **.THE END OF PART ONE.**


	14. 14: Ivy and the Rejects

So, you receive the email this story was updated. You think "I thought it ended the 25th?"

Well, IT DID! But, here's some bonuses that aren't added to the storyline! Woah!

 **First one: Eve of the Cricket Tournament**

"The second placed dorm was on the Green House's heels until the end of last year! They charm their visitors with beautiful play-" the VP announces, as Scarlet Fox's doors open with swirling roses, looking like it came straight out of Ouran Host Club.

"Scarlet Fox!" At this, Edgar, Joanne, Soma, the others and I exit the doors, dressed like royals and holding candles.

All the ladies cheer, and I look over at one, winking. She swoons and falls over, and I look away, trying not to laugh.

Oh, if only she knew I was a girl!

Some ladies throw roses at us, and I catch one, looking at it. Should I...?

I should! Placing the rose between my teeth, a large collective swoon echoes. The rose stem doesn't taste very good, but it looks really sexy I bet.

Everyone else enters, and the goblet-of-fire lookalike blazes, as I lean into Edgar. "I don't feel so well, I'm going to go so I am in best shape for tomorrow's cricket game," I say, and he sighs. "I feel bad to hear you are sick, but it would be best so you are not sick. Sleep well, Ivan."

"Of course," I respond, slipping out of the ballroom, a smirk growing on face. What I was doing? I was going to mindfuck with everyone, of course.

Slipping into an unused room, I hold up a pocket mirror, smirking. I feel tingles run up and down my body as it shifts, lips plumping, cheeks rounding, eyes largening, eyebrow hairs falling off, hair growing. My body shrinks slightly to my old height, and my chest swells. My body tingles as it readjusts to it's old self, and I look in the mirror at my non-purple hair.

"Purple or not...?" I ask, as the ends tint a purple color. "Purple it is, than."

Looking at the odd 'royal' robes I was wearing, I roll my eyes. Ciel would have a fit if I showed up in these...well, he's going to have a fit anyway when I show up. The clothes glow blue, before shifting into a light pink dress with dark grey wavey patterns on the bottom. My sleeves were slightly poofed and tied at the end with dark pink ribbons. Satisfied, I look at my shoes, which are slight-heeled black boots.

Grabbing a random piece of paper, I watch as it transforms into a light pink camellia flower, which I tuck into my hair. Dusting myself off as to smooth any wrinkles, I smirk. Looking at the 'Taylor' ring on my hand, I place an illusion over it, making it look like a dainty pearl ring.

Making my way out of the empty classroom I walk to the ballroom's doors and open the door, sneaking inside. No one seems to notice my entrance, and stand off in the back.

"Water, my lady?" A waiter asks, holding water glasses. Nodding, I take one and sip from it.

"You seem to be alone, fair woman. Who are you here for?" A charming voice says from my right, and I look to my right to see Edgar, holding a rose between his fingers.

"I'm here for my cousin Ivan Taylor," I say, giving a bright smile, "yet I haven't seen him here...is he playing?"

"Ah, he is, but he wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest for the tournament tomorrow. I have heard many great things about you from Ivan, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Edgar Redmond," he says, lifting my free hand to kiss the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you Edgar, I am Ivy Adams." I say, and a light smile fills his face. "Are you coming to support Scarlet Fox in the tournament tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, tonight was the only night off I had. Tomorrow, I'm back to travelling...the world is quite a strange place, isn't it?" I ask, and he nods. "I suppose it is. Would you care to meet Scarlet Fox's tournament players?" He asks, extending an arm to me, and I smile, hooking my arm around his.

"That would be lovely, thank you." I respond, as he and I glide over to the Scarlet Fox player cluster.

"Men, this is Ivan Taylor's cousin, Ivy Adams." Edgar says, and I remove my arm from his, waving at everyone. "Hello!"

"IVY~" Soma cries out, running towards me and enveloping me in a hug. "I missed you so so so so much!" He sobs, and I awkwardly hug him back.

"Soma! I wasn't gone for very long, why are you so sad?" I ask, slightly smiling at how much he seemed to care, as he pulled back from the hug.

"You didn't write!" He says, "I thought you died!"

"Well, I don't believe I'm dead," I say, "or am I? Anyway, where I was at had horrible postal service, and I was so caught up in my studies that I forgot..."

"What were you doing?" He asks, wiping away his tears. "I was visiting my grandmother," I say, thinking of Conall. "She had much to teach me, and I'm glad I got to see her for a while."

"Are you coming back to Ciel's mansion after your visit?" He asks, and I sigh. "I...I don't know yet. I want to experience the world, taste the flavors and smell the sites available, do you understand?" I ask, and he thinks.

"I kind of do, that's one of the reasons I stayed in England after all..." he says, "Oh! And Ciel is here, have you seen him yet? He's over in the blue corner."

"No, I just arrived here, I'll see him later, or he'll see me and I'll avoid him completely." I say honestly, as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Edward standing there, light pink tinting his cheeks.

"I-Ivy, you're here," he stammers, and I smile. "Yup! I'm here for Ivan, since he's my cousin. But he left, apparently he wasn't feeling so well..." I trail off.

"I was wondering if...tomorrowatthetournamentyoucancometosupportme." He rushes, and I arch a brow. "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you properly...can you say that again please?"

He inhales through his nose, "Tomorrow at the tournament, can you come to support me...please?" He asks, and I give a half-smile. "I'm not sure if I'll be at the tournament, but if I have time I'll make sure to stop by to see you play."

"Ah! Edward, is this your fiance?" A strong, deep voice that belongs to Herman Greenhill says, as he slaps his hand on Edward's back. "Oh! Um, erhmmmm..." Edward starts, and I laugh.

"I'm Ivy Adams, pleasure to meet you," I say, turning to the tall blonde man, and he looks at me up and down. "Ah, you definitely are related to Ivan. You're both so short!"

I sweat drop, "I've been informed many times of this before."

"I'm Herman Greenhill, nice to meet you," he says, and I stick out my hand for him to shake, which he does, looking at me strangely. "Shouldn't I kiss the back of your hand?"

"Eh, I don't care. Shaking hands seems friendlier." I respond, and he nods, releasing my hand. "Your cousin, Ivan Taylor, is quite strong. He mentioned something of you being strong too, I was wondering if we can see feats of your strength."

I laugh, as Edward gets flustered. "Herman, it is considered rude to ask a lady that!" He whispers loudly to Herman, and Herman looks at me, shrugging. "Oops."

"Alright, what should I do for this 'feat of strength?' Shall you and I have a little competition?" I ask, and Herman smirks, crossing his arms.

"As a member of Green Lion, I love competitions, so I accept this challenge. Also, since I am a member, I shall not lose, especially to a woman!" He declares, and my eyebrow twitches.

"Hey, I need to whisper something in your ear," I say, as he bends down his head so it's level with mine. Quickly, I slap him, leaving a red hand mark.

"Do not make such sexist comments," I say, "a woman can still whoop your ass in anything, as long as she sets her mind to it."

"Alright, than we will do a competition as old as time!" He declares, "Arm wrestling!"

"You're on!" I say with a smile, "What should we bet?"

"Hmmmm...how about the winner receives a kiss from the loser?" He asks, and I chuckle. "Alright, where should we go?"

He points at a two-person table in the Violet Wolf corner, where only Violet Wolf members are. "You got it," I say, and Edward puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Ivy! Greenhill is seriously strong, you can break a delicate wrist of yours..." He says, and I smile. "Well, wish me luck so that won't happen." I turn from him as Herman and I walk to the table, sitting across from eachother.

Raising my right hand to meet his, he and I grab each other's hands, his completely covering mine.

"Ready...set...go!" He exclaims, and I immediately press his hand down.

"I won." I say, and he chuckles nervously. "I wasn't ready, and I was going easy on yo-"

"Be a man and take responsibility for your actions. You are a model student, are you not?" I ask, as Violet Wolf members who are low-key watching chuckle as they watch me roast Herman. His face flushes.

"Of course I am! Rematch!" He exclaims, holding his hand to meet mine, and I look over at Cheslock, who's watching us.

"Excuse me, but can you count us off for a 'fair' match?" I ask, as he shrugs. "Alright...ready, set...go!"

He presses his hand into mine as I respond, as we struggle for dominance. To be honest, I was kind of holding back, using 60% of my strength. Basically, from the information I obtained from Conall, witches can use 100% of their human strength, but the witch gene gives enhanced endurance. If a witch was to use it's full strength, it would be between 100%-175%, depending what their activity level is.

"You're...quite...strong," Herman says, as he pushes my hand harder, shifting it by a centimeter. "But, you are measly compared to me!"

Looking away from our hands, I watch a crowd gathering, Edward in the front of it, watching me with the look of hope in his eyes. With a smile, I wink at him, than I look back at our hands.

"You're hands are moister than an oyster, Herman!" I say, "Are you alright?"

"Fine...you are just a formidable opponent..." he says, and I yawn. "Alright, I'll give you the chance to wipe off your hands."

Increasing my aura in my right arm, I slam his hand against the table, and shock. "No way..."

"I won, good game," I say, sticking my hand out for him to shake. In a defeated state, he slowly shakes it. "You are quite strong, one day I hope to surpass you in strength."

"Than create a strong mindset, Herman. I'll hopefully have another rematch with you when that happens." I respond, as he leans forward across the table, kissing me on the cheek, before quickly walking away, face bright red.

Turning towards the crowd of watchers, I give a smile, waving my hand. "Hello everyone! I'm Ivy Adams, does anyone wish to arm wrestle?"

"Me!" The crowd says at different times, and I laugh lightly. "Alright, one at a time now."

As the crowd (of mostly males) waited patiently for their chance to arm-wrestle with the woman, hoping to receive a kiss from her, a certain butler noticed a commotion in the corner of the room. Walking over, he looked over the crowd, and his eyes widened.

Was this actually Ivy?

"Oh, another loss, I'm sorry man," I say, looking at the small boy with freckles and circled glasses in front of me.

"Pleasure arm-wrestling with you, Ivy Adams! Your cousin tutored me in Algebra, I'm Mac-Millan," he says with a smile, and I smile back.

"Nice to meet you," I respond, as he kisses the back of my hand awkwardly. I giggle, "You don't have to kiss me, Mac. That was only apart of the wager Herman and I set."

"I know! But, I just did it because if I had won, you would've kissed me!" He says, face flushing red, and I sweat drop. No wonder the crowd was mostly males, they all hoped to be kissed!

Mac-Millan snuck away when I was thinking, and was replaced by Edward Midford.

"Are you ready?" I ask, as I set my hand up. He nods nervously, as we grasp hands.

Hmm...I was getting quite hungry, and I think Edward should get an ego booster...

"Shall we place a bet on the winner?" Edward asks, and I nod. "Sure, what's at stake?" I respond.

"If I win, you come to support my team tomorrow. And if you win, I'll give you a bunch of chocolate." He says, and my eyes widen.

"Chocolate? Deal!" I say, a smile growing on my face, as we squeeze each other's hand.

"1...2...3... Go!" Cheslock exclaims, as we press our hands against each other, and I only use 40% effort so it looks like I'm having a hard time. Slowly, Edward shifts my hand over, and from the corner of my eye, I watch the crowd get excited.

Rolling my eyes, I push against his hand harder, sending him almost all they way over before I put 20% effort, making it look like Edward struggled to push me off, and onto his side where I let go of all effort and his hand slams mine into the table.

His face is pure shock as the crowd cheers, and I lean back in my seat. "Good job," I say, standing up and brushing myself off. "You too, Ivy," he breathes out, unable to believe he won. Giggling, I walk over to his side and peck him on the cheek, making his face go scarlet.

"The original bet was that I kissed the winner, and I don't break a pact. I'll see you tomorrow, Eddy," I say, as I walk away, a smile on my face as I see them restocking the food table.

Sweet!

"Ivy?" a voice says from behind me, as I turn to see Elizabeth. "Oh, hey Lizzie! I'm heading over to the foo-"

"IVY~~~~~~~~~~" She squeals, launching towards me in a hug, nearly knocking me over. "Oh I missed you so much! Why did you not write?!" She exclaims, and I chuckle, hugging her back.

"I was away with my grandmother, and I was really busy and the postal service there wasn't very good, I'm sorry!" I say, and she smiles. "That's alright! When you go back to Ciel's manor, though, I have lots of cute costumes for you to try on!"

I sigh, "That's the thing, Lizzie, I'm not sure if I want to go back. Though I love you all to death, I just want to see the world more..." I say, as I continue to the food table, taking a large plump strawberry, taking a bite of it it. Ah, so sweet...

"But why? You've come from America already, you haven't explored even all of England! Not even close to it, I bet!" She responds, and I nod. "You're correct there, Lizzie, but England is all the same here. What about Africa? Canada? Germany? Switzerland? China? Japan? Those places are all different, with their ripe, thriving culture... the world is out there for us Lizzie, and it's not going to wait forever. The Earth keeps spinning, and I want to spin alongside it..." I trail off, and I sigh. "Sorry for ranting, you probably think I have very odd thoughts."

"No...it's alright," she says quietly.

(MEANWHILE ON LE OTHeR SIDE OF THE ROOM)

"Ciel, I believe I have found information on the whereabouts of Ivy Adams." Sebastian says, as Ciel's visible eye widens. "Where is she?"

"She's on the other side of the room," Sebastian says, sweat dropping. Sometimes he wonders how his young master can be so smart for a person of his age at times, than completely ignore the person (who had a large crowd gathered around her at that) in the same exact room...

Sebastian's thoughts drift to Ivy kissing Edward on the cheek, and his thoughts go sour. He really would prefer for Edward Midford to keep himself away from Ivy if she was going to peck him on the cheek instead of Sebastian himself...

Ciel's head snapped to the other side of the room, scanning over the crowd until his sights land on a pair of purple-buns. Emotions of joy and rage course through him, as he restrains himself from running over there and carting her back to Phantomhive Manor at this very moment and locking her in her room.

After all, who knows what songs the caged bird sings? Calmly striding over to the other side of the room, a dark look crosses the young Ciel Phantomhive's face.

(BACK LE BACK)

"Ivy Adams," a familiar-like voice says, as I turn around to face Ciel. "'Sup." I respond, taking another strawberry and taking a bite of it as Lizzie scampers away.

"'Sup?' That's all you say to me after being gone away for 3 months?!" Ciel asks impatiently, and I sigh. "How's your day?"

"Dammit Ivy! Why did you go?" He asks, rushing forward and hugging me tightly. "You are one of the only people I have left, and when you disappear like that-"

"I am not one of the only people, Ciel. " I say, hugging him back. "Others care for you. Your servants, Soma and Agni, the Midfords, Madame Red, and I do. But you cannot say I am the only person who's left for you."

I pull from the hug, and he looks me in the eye. "Why, why did you go?" He asks, and I sigh. "I craved adventure, Ciel. The world waits for no one, I want to see the world before my time is up."

"It sounds as if you're going to die...are you going to die?!" He asks, and I snort. "Not anytime soon, but the teenage years to twenties is the human body's prime. I don't want to waste it...I may be sounding rude, but when I was given the chance to leave America to start again I immediately took it. A chance to live again...to thrive! I've lived a life in England, and I've felt like I've helped so many people, and I want to do that again! Meet new, amazing people like you, and give the world a new chance..."

"A chance for what?"

"Freedom, Ciel." I say, "And I'm not talking about world-wide, I'm talking about MY world. I want to pursue a real education, I want to work out on the field and do more work like what I've done with you..."

"Than do it with me!" He says, and I smile. "Possibly Ciel, but I need an education first. No one takes a woman seriously in this time period, and I'll use any chance given to me to be successful."

"Please Ivy, please come back with me," he says seriously. "When I am done with my Watchdog duties here, come back! Sebastian can tutor you, and you and I can explore..."

"I'll consider it, Ciel. But, don't rely on me returning permanently," I say, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck tomorrow, you'll need it."

I turn from him and exit the ballroom, eager to take off this itchy dress and decompress. The events of tonight have been stressful enough, I really don't need to make it worse.

* * *

 **You thought it was over? There's another deleted scene, this one has a backstory though. A secret for a secret- Undertaker knows of Ivan's identity, and they both make a deal to stay quiet.**

 **Why I deleted it? It was so cheesy.**

"We've had so many reveals already...but that's not the last one!" He says, and my eyes widen. That bastard wouldn't dare...would he?

"What do you mean?" Herman asks, "I thought that was the end of it!"

The Undertaker smirks, lifting up a craggly finger and pointing it at me, long black fingernail curved towards me as he waggles his finger. Everyone follows his finger, and Edgar's eyes widen. I've just realized he's never had a nice prefect that hasn't had a secret...this makes me feel bad.

"What?" I ask, as I look around. "I don't have a secret, I swear!"

"Come on Ivan, my secrets been let out, now is the time for you to let up too~" He says, and I step back slightly. "I'd rather no-"

"Ivan," Ciel says, as he raises his gun, pointing it at me, and my eyes widen. "We had been friends at this school, so I'd prefer not too shoot."

"My secret has nothing to do with what's going on here, so I'd prefer to keep it, thank you very much!" I say, running my fingers through my short hair. I have a feeling I won't keep this hairdo for long...

"Ivan, tell us, please." Edward asks me, eyes large with fear, and I shudder. I've seen that look before, and I look around the table, everyone has the look in their eyes, combined with dread.

"What a dreadful tea party this is," I start, taking the tea and dumping it on the ground. "None of us had any tea, and a zombie had interrupted us, which is quite rude, frankly." I step away from the table, walking to the side of the Undertaker, leaning by elbow on his chair.

"I've always had unexpected friends in unexpected places," I say, as I see the gun is still pointed at me. "And unexpected enemies in unexpected places. I've had a gun pointed at me more times than I can count on my fingers, and more weapons intended to hit me than the bones in the human body, which is 206, for you're information."

"Get on with it!" Ciel starts, waving the gun at me. "Shh! It's all about dramatic buildup!" I shush him, as I walk away from the Undertaker.

"And, though I hate to admit it, I've killed and injured more men than all of you combined...save for the butler and Undertaker. But they're as old as dust, so who knows how many." I say, as I pick up the vase of roses on the table.

"Why is he walking around so much?" Herman whispers to Violet, who shrugs.

"And, one of these reasons is because I've moved around so much. As an American, I always was moving for different reasons...and when I was given another chance for life, I took it immediately." I say, picking up the roses by the stems, no thorn piercing me.

"And I came to England, where I had traveled about, doing different things for the big cheese here, AKA the Queen." I say, and I wink at Sebastian, sniffing the roses. "And I've been unrelentlessly pursued by many in the past, but this time for different reasons. Some have devilish features, while others have hearts bigger than their brains, and vice versa. But, people cannot get too close to me or else they'll get pricked by the thorns of my past, as one is to say. They'll learn things they didn't wish to know, some terrifying and dark things. I'm not tsundere, it's just I only reveal 75% of my past." I say, and Sebastian looks at me strangely.

Smirking, I take a step behind the wall of shrubbery. "And in this time, it wasn't right for a person of my...er, caliber to do these things, so I hie again like a hermit crab, disguising myself as a whole new person as I pursued things I couldn't in the past. A traditional education, a normal one at that."

Closing my eyes, I imagined myself morphing back into my regular self as I feel tingles all over my body.

"Anyone is welcome to come to our prestigious school though," Edgar says from the table, and I hear the Undertaker belly laugh. "That's not what they mean," he responds, as I sigh, feeling my curly hair return to it's normal length. Pulling at the end, I notice it's purple at the end, and I smile as I step out, and everyone gasps.

"Correct, a woman wasn't allowed to attend schooling." I say in my normal voice, as Ciel drops the gun on the floor in shock, and everyone's jaw drops, including Sebastian.

"A...a woman?!" Herman stutters, and I nod, running my fingers through my hair. "My name is Ivy Adams, but my real name is Taylor Taylor in America. It's the absolute worst name ever, I know, so I've always gone by Ivy, which is my middle name." I say, "And when I came over to England, I went by my ex-lover's last name, Adams, as it was British-sounding. I stumbled upon Ciel over there, and I lived with him for a while until April 2nd when I fled, ideas of pursuing a normal education filling my head. I came here and acted as I normally did, and didn't really struggle to hide my gender. This school doesn't have urinals, after all."

"You were here all along?!" Edward asks, seemingly outraged. "Yeah, I just told everyone I was cousins with myself which would explain our similar looks and American voice to anyone who knew me."

"Why did you run, Ivy?!" Ciel asks, and I look to him. "I went and pursued freedom, the right everyone has." I say, "And I was right under your nose at that, too."

"A woman at our traditional, good Catholic school?!" Clayton mutters, and I laugh. "I went to a school called Archangels of Samael in America, it's mostly all-boys. There's not a lot of difference-"

"I hit a woman!" Herman cries out, running his fingers through his hair, "And...and I was beat by a woman too!"

Inhaling through my nose, I restrain the urge to slap him. "Very sexist of you, Herman, especially when this woman can kick ass."

"Ivy, you are coming back with me." Ciel says, as my jaw drops. "What in the world are you speaking of, Ciel?"

"A woman like you belongs by my side. Wasn't it you who said every King needs a Queen?" He asks, and I scoff. "I thought you loved Lizzie, than you broke off your damned engagement!"

"Did someone say Lizzie?" Edward pipes up, before shutting up noticing the disgusted look Herman sent his way.

"I love Lizzie as if she was my cousin! I've grown to love you, Ivy, why did you not return my feelings!" He exclaims, and I sigh. "I cannot love someone just because they love me!"

"What of me?" Sebastian says, a smirk on face, and I face palm. "You devilish asshole, all you did was make me uncomfortable with your pursuits. If I was to choose anyone, I'd chose freaking Edward because I don't know how much of an ass he can be yet!" I exclaim, and Edward blushes heavily.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Restrain Ivy Adams as to take her back to the manor later!" Ciel declares, as Sebastian's eyes flash red.

No...no way...Ciel wouldn't cage me up like this...would he?!

"Yes, my young lord." He says, and Ciel looks at me, a pitying look on face. "I don't want to lose anyone else, do you understand?"

(ENDING #A)

Sebastian calmly takes a couple steps, when Herman, Edgar, Violet and Lawrence block him. "You cannot do this! Ivy has free will!" Violet starts.

"She has great strengths to survive on her own, you don't need to do this!" Herman says, as Lawrence pushes up his glasses. "She is very smart, smarter than most. She can rely on herself."

"She has proven herself as the most loyal fag in the history of Weston, with honest characteristics and a cheerful personality. She need not go with you, and if you attempt to abduct her, us as the Prefect 4 of this fine school will not let you pass!"

"How cute..." Sebastian says with a smirk, as he pushes them aside with ease, eyes setting on me. "But my master's orders are absolute."

"Fuck the police!" I exclaim, " _Peribit!"_ Pink rose petals are sucked off the flower and swirl around me, as Sebastian's eyes widen.

"Ivy, don't-"

"Farewell, everyone! I wish you the best!" I shout out, as I close my eyes as I apparate from the hidden tea party to a safe place, rose petals drifting away in the wind.

* * *

(ENDING B)

Jumping from the Undertaker's grip, I transform into an owl mid air, taking flight away from the secret garden.

"IVY!" Ciel's voice shouts out, and I bellow a loud hoot, fluttering my wings as I fly higher in the sky.

"Sebastian," I hear from far away, using my supernatural hearing. "Undertaker had escaped, do not let Ivy do the same!"

"Yes, young master," Sebastian replies, and my large owl-eyes widen.

Quickly casting an invisibility charm, I flutter my wings to take me higher. I enter a cluster of clouds, flying straight forward, hoping the clouds will disguise me better. I hear sounds to my right, and I turn my head, to see Sebastian's head poke through the clouds, looking around.

Turning away from him, I glide as his head disappears, only to appear on my left. His eyes run right over me, not noticing my presence. His head disappears again, only to reappear about 20 feet behind me.

I'm losing him! When his head disappears, I do another flap of the wings, taking me higher.

Turning my head 180 degrees, I see Sebastian about 100 feet away, poking his head through the clouds, a concerned look on his face.

Hopefully he didn't use his true demon form to catch me...I can tell he's jumping up from the ground to see if I'm in the clouds.

Turning my head back around, I flap my wings silently, willing the wind to carry me somewhere so I can rest. I'm starting to tire, since I've exulted lots of physical energy already today...

Exiting the cluster of clouds, I look at the crescent moon in the sky and the diamond-like stars above me. I'm starting to get seriously tired...

Looking downwards, I see the peaks of a somewhat familiar mansion, but it's not Ciel's. Where have I seen this before?

Mentally shrugging, I land in a tree by the mansion, breathing heavily. Closing my large eyes, I agonizingly turn back into a human, panting heavily.

Everything is much harder when you're tired...

Holding out my hands, I notice that my arms are bare...

Shit.

Grabbing a branch from above me, it transforms into a loose, brown dress that looks more like a shirt, and I slip that over, making some uncomfortable panties out of leaves.

No bra...it hurts so much.

With a sigh, I jump from the branch, landing on my feet. If I go to the mansion and tell them that I need shelter for the night, hopefully they'll let me in...

Dragging my feet to the mansion's door steps, I breathe raggedly, black spots beginning to creep into my vision. Lifting a shaky hand to the door, I deliver a single knock when the door opens, shining light upon me. I place my hands on my knees, breathing becoming deeper as I struggle for air.

"What are you doing at this hour?" A voice asks, and I barely look up to only see a dark shadow overcasting me.

"Please," I rasp out, "please let me stay the night, I'm in danger."

"Oh Claude! Look at that awfully dreadful begger!" A voice chimes in, another dark shadow overcasting me.

Claude...?

"Please help...I need to regain strength..." I beg, as I fall to my knees as my legs have lost all strength, looking up at the shadows with all my strength.

"Let her in, Claude. This will be awfully interesting," the voice chimes in again, and I finally recognize it.

 _I am at Trancy Manor. From a wolves' den into a spider's web..._

Succumbing to the darkness in my vision, I pass out on the marble floor, the last thing I see is the flash of golden eyes.

* * *

 **Here is a little blurb I wrote Christmas at 10:00 at night with nothing else to do. Enjoy!**

 **(This is a NON CANON to fanfiction, so it's Non-Non canon in the manga, if that makes sense. But for a time reference, it would be after Weston College and before Ivy goes off to Trancy manor. Ciel knows that Ivy is a witch, and slightly knows about how Ivy earned her skills)**

"Sebastiannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," I complain, as I step into Ciel's office. Ciel and Sebastian look up at me, confused.

"Yes, Ivy?" Sebastian asks, and I plop down on a chair, smoothing my skirts.

"I'm bored~ I've read all of the books in my possession, the servants are busy, and I've already made a batch of cookies. I'm so close to cutting my hair out of sheer boredom!" I state, and Ciel sighs.

"I've been doing paperwork for the past 3 hours, and I'm almost finished. How about we go into town after I'm done, I need to go to our weapon supplier and get some new weapon stock for the servants. For example, more bullets and dynamite" Ciel says, and I applause excitedly.

"Weapons are great!"

Sebastian sweat drops, "You're giving Bard the supplies he needs to build more explosives, which creates more work for me. Do you realize this, young master?"

"Yes, and that's why I continue to do it." Ciel rolls his eyes slightly, and Sebastian frowns.

"Didn't you come from a place where they teach you assassination skills?" Ciel asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, I like using knives best, but guns are more efficient, get the job done quicker. I'm not an expert sniper like Mey-Rin though, but I'm pretty accurate 99% of the time. Besides, you can use a knife without looking as suspicious." I admit, leaning back. "But swords, damn, those are fucking cool."

"Do you have a sword with you?" Ciel asks, and I shake my hand. "Nah, I can always summon one though."

"But what if you're in public, you can't magic up a sword." Ciel replies with a smirk, and I sigh. "Alright, I'll get a sword. Sebastian, I'm running out of a particular type of bullet, but I don't think the gunsmith can create a bullet that shape." I turn to Sebastian, "Can you possibly make more versions of those bullets?"

"Yes, my lady," he says, and I nod, pulling out a bullet from my pocket. He arches a brow as I place it in his hand.

"Why do you have a bullet in your pants' pocket?" Sebastian asks, as I look down at my black sweat pants paired with fuzzy pink socks.

"I'm always prepared," I say, lifting up my pant leg to reveal a small throwing knife strapped around my calf. Lifting up the other pantleg I reveal a can of pepperspray strapped around my ankle.

"I have daggers on my boots, hidden pockets in my dress where I can conceal knives, my bra has bobbypins clipped all over it, my upper arms when not revealed or have tight tops on them usually have knives..." I state, as I pull down my shirt slightly to reveal the top of my bra with bobbypins sticking down them.

"The right side have sharper points, the left side are better for picking locks." I say nonchalantly as they both flush. Putting my blue shirt back to the position it was in, I reach my hand up to my hair.

"And sometimes, you'll find random things stuck in my hair." I finish cheerfully, as Ciel looks at me with slight fear.

"You're...you're more armed than the servants..." he admits, and I shrug.

"I'm a creature of habit. I was either being the attacker or the one attacked a lot, so it's best to come prepared." I respond, and Ciel sets down his pen.

"I'm done with my papers, let's get ready."

"Yay!"

* * *

Stepping into the dirty streets of the slums, Sebastian places his hand on my back. The three of us were 'disguised' as peasants. I was wearing a faded blue dress with a yellowing white apron over it. My hair was pulled into a ponytail, and I had smudged dirt on the tip of my nose. Looking at Sebastian who was wearing a tattered brown suit, I turned my gaze to Ciel wearing his 'peasant clothing.'

"We're here, at Shipman's Souvenirs," Ciel says, as he steps inside the dingy store. With dusted pots and creepy doll ceramics, I shuddered as I turned my head to the right to see an Annabelle-lookalike doll staring at me.

"Shipman's souvenirs, we put the 'fun' in 'no refunds.' I'm Holly Shipman, how may I help you," a craggly woman at the front of the store says, large muscles bulging. She hobbled over to us, mouth slightly open to reveal a missing tooth replaced by a silver one.

"We're here for weaponry," Ciel announces, as the old woman sighs.

"Guns? Ammunition? Knives? Swords?"

"Do you have throwing knives?" I ask, and the old woman nods. She drags her feet to behind the counter, and pulls out a wooden box.

"These are the only throwing ones we have. But they're the best brand on the market right now," she says, as I walk over to the box, pulling out a throwing knife. Looking at it, I flip it into the air before catching it by the hilt.

"This is a piece of garbage. It's made of stone with tin melted around it, it would be too heavy to throw at a target further than 10 feet away, and the wrapping around the hilt is crude." I note, as I look at a crack in the metal. "And there's two pieces of stone at that, which is obvious because of the crack."

"It must be a faulty kni-"

"If it was faulty," I say, as I walk to the other end of the shop. "Throw another one from the box at me from this angle."

"Murder is bad for business," she scowls, as Sebastian arches a brow. "But, didn't you say this is the best brand on the market? Why would they possibly have a fault?"

The muscular old lady grits her teeth, "You asked for it...!"

Grabbing a knife from the box, she aims it at my forehead and throws it. Blinking once as I watch the knife fall to the ground a couple feet from the old lady, I roll my eyes.

"I guess Ivy was right. I would like to thank you for your time, Miss Holly Shipman, but we will no longer conduct business with you." Ciel says, as we leave the shop.

What a rip off!

* * *

 **FUN FACTS!  
**

 **-Ivy's school 'Archangels of Samael' is a reference to the Archangel Samael, who is the angel of death and the fetching of souls. This was incorporated, as Ivy went to a school that's primary purpose was to teach students how to use assassination techniques**

 **-In this chapter, the weapon store owner is named after Harold Shipman is a real serial killer. He has killed anywhere from 15-215+ people through poisoning.**

 **-Ivy Adams was (ACCIDENTALLY) named after a porn star. Oops!**

 **-Conall is a boy name, but means friendship or could be applied to a swift-footed warrior, an all ""great, mighty."" In legend Conall Cearnach (""Conall the Victorious""), one of the mightiest warrior heros in the Knights of the Round Table. It was also believed that he was in the Holy Land when Christ was crucified. But I chose Conall mainly for the 'friendship' meaning**

 **-Ivy represents everlasting life, immortality, and strong affectionate attachment, such as wedded love and friendship.**

 **-Arno's last name is from Attack on Titan, while I chose his first name from Hey Arnold!**

 **-Lee's name is play on the word 'William.' William is so strict in the manganime, so I decided to make 'Lee' the complete opposite: easygoing, but with a wide range of skills. Since William Spears is a reaper and killed himself, I decided to make Lee hoping to be an exorcist.**

 **-Lee's last name 'Kelly' is a play on my mom's first name.**

 **-In Sweden in the past 5 years, over 10,000 reindeer have been killed in car and train accidents.**

 **-Though it may seem cheesy that Conall and Ivy have similar features, it's because of the witch gene. If Ivy didn't have it, she would definitely look a lot less like her great (x something) grandmother. She doesn't look too much like her parents' facial features, but she has more of their body types.**

 **-Ivy was originally going to be flat chested, but I was planning on writing more of her pulling weapons from her bra. Of course, I forgot to include this**

 **-This was originally going to be a OCxSebastian story, but I wanted to have 2 main different relationship types in this story to try for larger character development**

 **-In the next story, there will be a mix of the second season, but it will follow a different plot line.**

 **-The idea for Undertaker's and Conall's back story will have a larger impact in the future.**

 **-Ivy was going to be written as a depressed person after she was sent back in time, who throughout the story grows and flourishes. But, Ivy was already tough in the beginning, so I wrote her as depressed after Michael's death.**

 **-A possibly Conall side story may be coming in the future**


	15. 15: Ivy and the Damned Brat

Decided this was going to be a continued novel from the hiatus. A new book is coming shortly!

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ivy, Ivy Adams." I say, looking up at the damned demon named 'Claude.' He peered at me over his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and he pushes them up.

"Greetings, Miss Adams. What business do you have at the Trancy Manor?" Claude replies smoothly, and I smile.

"I'm here to meet with the Earl Trancy, based off orders from the Queen. Is it alright if I talk to him?" I ask, as I hear the pattering of feet coming down the stairs, and soon a blonde blur comes behind Claude.

"Wow! You're really short!" A British-teen's voice says, as the teen's blue eyes peer down at me, causing me to sweat drop.

Wowie zowie! I'm SHORT? I can't believe I haven't noticed that before!

"I guess I am," I reply with a small laugh, as he reaches forward, squishing my face with his right hand. I do a 'fish face', as he turns my face, examining it.

"You're quite pretty, but I've seen prettier. Aren't I right, Claude?" The brat Alois asks, as he looks up at Claude. Claude remains silent, his golden eyes trained on my face.

"Claude! Tell me I'm right!" Alois demands, as Claude breaks his gaze on me, turning to Alois. "You are correct, your highness."

"Alrighty then, onto other manners then how un-pretty I can be," I say through Alois' squishing-my-face grip. "I have some business I'd like to discuss with the Earl of this house."

Alois breaks his grip, putting his hands on his hips. "That is me, what business do you have?"

"Queenly business, if that makes sense." I reply with a shrug, as Alois looks me up and down, before turning to Claude.

"I'll allow them to stay as a guest, prepare a room," Alois demands, as he turns back to me, a small grin forming on his face. "Come on in, now!"

Grabbing me by the hand, he leads me into the manor, pushing me down to sit on a couch. I could have easily resisted, but I'll let this roll for now...but this brat will soon learn. If I remember correctly, he's one year older than Ciel, meaning he should be 17 or so.

Plopping down next to me, he looks at me with excited eyes. "So tell me, what business do we have to conduct?"

"I have another Queenly Role, aka as the Queen's Owl. I oversee the affairs of parts of the Underworld to make sure they stay under wraps. Mostly paperwork." I tell him simply, as I lean back into the chair. Of course I wasn't going to give away that I was a witch to this little turd head.

And paperwork? Ha!

"I was told to meet the Watchdog and the Spider, and I've already met Phantomhive, so I wanted to meet you next."

"Ah, so you saved the best for last! How considerate!" Alois applauds before his face quickly morphs into a thoughtful one. "I believe I've seen you before...at a circus, possibly?"

"Oh, yeah! I was working on a kidnapping case and was disguised as a performer named 'Violet,'" I reply, remembering the act I did. He stood up, hopping a few steps back.

"You looked simply amazing!" He says, spinning around. "Like a ballerina in the air!"

"Thanks Trancy," I say, and he stops spinning.

"Alright, but call me Alois."

"Ivy, incase you didn't know already." I reply, standing up. Damn it, Alois was still taller then me!

"Well, since it's early enough in the morning, I'll suppose we should have breakfast!" He says, and I nod. "Alright," I say, as he claps his hands. "Oh~ Claude!"

Claude enters the room, and bows. "Yes, your highness?"

"Prepare a wonderful breakfast for my guest and I," Alois demands, as Claude bows again, before leaving the room.

"How long do you plan on staying, Ivy?" Alois asks, as I think. I don't want to be here forever, yet I don't want to be rude...

"I'll stay as long as you deem," I respond, and he grins. "Alright then, we will be having guests tonight for dinner. Join us for it," he demands, and I nod as Claude enters the room, a large tray on his hand.

"I have prepared breakfast," he says, and my eyes widen. Already?! I knew he was a demon and all, but not even Sebastian could do that!

Claude leads us to the parlour room to a small, round table, and I sit down in a chair, Alois plopping down next to me. Claude sets the dish in front of Claude and I, removing the top with the flourish of his hand.

"I have prepared a Cheese Souffle with a side of fresh raspberries imported from California, and freshly squeezed orange juice, with the oranges imported from Italy," Claude states, setting the flute of orange juice in front of me and Alois.

"Thanks...?" I trail off, hoping to get his name and he looks at me. "You're welcome."

Gah! I can't call you 'Claude' until you introduce yourself to me!

"What is your name?" I ask, and he blinks. "I am Claude Faustus, butler to the Trancy household."

"Well, pleasure to meet you Claude. I'm Ivy Adams," I finish with a slight smile.

"Your highness," Claude says, turning from me to Alois, "Arnold Trancy will be joining us tonight, alongside a priest."

That Sebastian-copycat ignored me!

"He probably wants more money," Alois grumbles. "It seems Arnold has suspicions about the time you were... 'abducted by faeries.'"

Alois' eyes widen, as he sits up straighter. "What will we do Claude!? I changed all the awful things the old bastard liked! The awful curtains, the horrendous rugs, the ugly ornaments..."

"It is no problem, I will resolve the matter at once." Claude replies, pushing up his glasses, a glare reflecting them.

"You better," Alois spits out, as Claude bows respectfully, leaving from the room. I pity Claude slightly, though he is a douchey demon, but Alois is a little brat!

"Come on, this will be interesting to watch!" Alois says suddenly, turning joyful as I take a bite of the delicious souffle. I stand up as Alois drags me from the small parlor to the dining room, as we watch through the doorway as Claude does an intricate dance. In the blink of an eye, the room color pallet has changed to red and gold, with a table of pink roses.

"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold. That's what makes a Trancy butler." Claude says, as his glasses land on his face. Alois steps forward, examining the roses.

"You're amazing, right Claude?" Alois asks, as he pulls a pink rose from the bouquet, it limply flopping about in his hand. Sighing, I remember the bouquet of roses I was given back at Weston, and how I turned it to the balcony's flowerbox... "I don't need other servants as long as I have you."

Stepping out from the door, I stand by the table, looking around the dining hall. From the corner of my eye, I watch as Alois places the rose in Claude's mouth.

"Olé!" Alois says, as he does a clap, turning and spinning, as he conducts different poses.

" _You look more like a ballerina on crack then a Flamenco dancer,"_ I mutter in Spanish, and from the corner of my eye I see Claude smirk. Ah, so he can speak Spanish?

A dark look crosses Alois' face as he finishes his dance, looking out the window as he sees the carriage coming towards the manor. "May those bastards be covered in horse shit," he curses, and I roll my eyes.

You're a grumpy little munchkin, aren't you?

"Is that your family coming?" I ask quietly, as he looks at me, pure disgust etched on his face.

"The filthy pig who is my 'uncle' is not related by blood, only by last name. I have no such thing as 'family' left," he says, and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"My family is all the way in America, and I didn't see them 3/4 of the year since I was 10. In the meantime, my friends became like my second family..." I trail off, as I look him in the eyes. "Since we're friends, you can consider me family, alright? After all, we both have Queenly roles, we gotta stick together."

Alois pauses, before he nods slightly, turning away from me, facing Claude. "I shall go greet, my 'Uncle.'" He says, as he bursts out in a sprint out of the room. My eyes land on his mid-thigh boots, how can he run in such tight, high boots? I can do it, but damn, I spent years of training for it!

And it still sucks!

"So, Claude," I remark, as I look out the window at the carriage pulling into the gates of the mansion, "what's up?"

"What do you mean by 'what's up,'" he replies, and I roll my eyes. "Sorry, I forget that not everyone is used to my American phrases. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Damn, even a demon butler is allowed to have fun and emotion," I remark, as his eyes flash red. "Chill man, I don't let the general public know who's a demon and who's not. Besides, if I let anyone know, they'll think I'm looney and will put me in a house."

"Alright," he says, "I shall keep that in mind."

"Having fun or the 'put me in a house?'"

"No comment." He replies smoothly, and I roll my eyes.

"You are going to be around for a very long time. If you live a boring life, this immortality will be a curse. If you live an exciting life, this immortality will be a blessing." I assert, as I smooth out my skirts.

"How did you know I was a demon?" He asks, and I smile. "It's quite obvious, you don't seem to try very hard to disguise your abilities. I don't think any ordinary human can accomplish the feats you have done. Let me guess, the other servants are demons?"

"Lesser ones. We should get going, Miss Adams." Claude states, as we begin to walk outside. "Please, call me Ivy. Only God knows how long I'm staying, so we should stay informal for the time being." I reply, grabbing my parasol from where it leaned against my suitcase, placing it over my shoulder.

"Odd that you believe in God." He remarks, opening the door for me as I glide out, placing a smile on my face.

"Well, anything's possible if demons exist," I mutter quietly, before looking up. "Hello everyone." I greet calmly, as everyone turns towards me. The Viscount's eyes widen.

"A beauty that rivals one of the peacock! With sparkling blue eyes that reflect the sky above filled with wisdom, smooth movements like a predator, you are a majestic, rare owl!" He declares, and I sweat drop. He was so ignorant that he didn't even recognize me with short hair!

"Shall we come inside?" Claude asks, as he leads us inside, where the Viscount fawns over EVERYTHING.

EVERYTHING I TELL YOU!

* * *

"I spent an awfully long time in the village. I don't even know the name of the village, nor how long I was there. I couldn't go out, and I was made to work like a slave." Alois says, standing up at the foot of the dinner table. The priest looks down, shocked by the 'experience' Alois went through.

"Oh my," he says. "There was another little boy there, and I thought of him as a little brother. But...in the writhing flames, in the midst of seemingly eternal screams, there was a dark silence," Alois continues quietly. "A-and..."

"You don't have to continue telling us if it's too much," the priest says, as the Viscount dabs away tears. At the other right side of Alois, I was next to the creepy uncle who reminded me of Donald Trump and Goofy's love child.

"What happened to the village, though?" The priest asks, as Alois sighs. "I have no idea, my father came and rescued me." He turns cheerful, "I am glad he did though, as I'm no longer alone!" His gaze looks at me for a split second, before turning to his creepy Uncle Arnold.

"But...then my father passed away just as we were reunited," Alois recounts sadly.

"Oh Lord! I cannot forgive you for taking away this poor boy's father!" Lord Viscount announces, cursing the Lord.

"All is well, though, as I still have my beloved Uncle Arnold!" Alois says cheerfully, as he makes his way over to the shocked Donald Trump lookalike, enveloping him in a hug.

"Ah, yes," the Uncle says, as he turns his face to Alois. "Don't put your face so close to mine, your breath stinks like a dog's arse." he mutters so quietly only those with supernatural hearing could hear his mutters, and the Donald Trump clone.

* * *

"Alois, are you really going to throw all that money and titles at him?" I ask, looking at the golden platter laden with papers next to a suitcase filled with money.

"Yes! It will be quite hilarious, watching him dance for money like a shameful stripper!"

"But...wouldn't it be more funny if the papers were fake?" I ask, and Alois looks at me. "But that's not funny, he'd be dancing for lies."

"I believe she meant that since Arnold would be caught up in the moment by collecting the papers, it would turn out to be nothing, making him appear even more stupid." Claude remarks, as Alois cackles.

"That's genius, Ivy! Claude, go retrieve fake notes and papers with random scribbling on them!"

"Yes, your highness." Claude replies, and in a flash he was gone, returning moments later with two silver platters.

"Great Claude," Alois says, before turning to the window. "Uncle Arnold, wait up!" Alois shouts innocently, as the Goofy-twin-Uncle looks up at us.

"Yes?" He grumbles, as Alois smirks. "You only came for money, correct? Here! I'll give it to you!" Alois shouts out, as he grabs the platter from Claude. Alois dips the platter downwards to his Uncle, causing the fake notes to slide off.

"You can have it all! I don't care for them, these moldy papers. I wouldn't even feed it to the goats! Take the land papers, and some horses too!" The papers dance through the air, drifting down to the Uncle Arnold who attempts to catch them. I 'make it rain' as I dish out papers, a frown settling on my face as I watch it thunder in the distance.

A large storm is coming.

* * *

 **July 1st, 1888**

"Ivy, don't you think a fried egg is pitiful? It's shell is broken open, and it is forced to reveal such an indecent appearance." Alois laments to me as I sit next to him at a circular table for breakfast.

I remember this is the scene where Hannah's eye is injured...oh god, hopefully nothing happens...

"I don't know, Alois. All eggs are fragile, the shell is nothing but a thin layer of clothing." I reply, taking a bite of toast.

"But normally, it would become eyeballs, internal organs and feathers," Alois continues, bumping the tip of his knife into the yolk of the egg. "But I rob it of all possibilities." Alois presses down harder, and cuts open the yellow yolk. He sloshes it around his eggs, and I straighten my spine.

"How have you robbed it, Alois. You only continued onwards after what happened to it," I say, and he looks at me with his icy blue eyes. "How so," he replies, gripping his knife slightly tighter as he rips his egg to pieces.

"You import your eggs, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you weren't the one preventing it from being fermented. The person who didn't put the rooster and the hen together is the preventer. Everything just continues on its merry little way from there," I reply, and he plops his egg bit into his mouth.

"I suppose," he replies, and I smile slightly. Maybe he'll prevent the tearing out of Hannah's eye.

His eyes drift upwards to my hair in their buns."Why is your hair purple?"

"Because I quite like purple," I respond simply, as he looks down at his purple overcoat.

"Oh! Your hair matches my overcoat! Only I am allowed to wear purple and look good in it in this manor, and only the triplets can have purple in their hair!"

"What about Hannah? She has a lovely lilac hair color, and wears a nice shade of purple."

"She looks like a pregnant grape, it is quite comedic, isn't it?" He asks, as he cackles like an insane man. From the corner of my eye, I watch a disappointed Hannah look downwards.

Damn it, I have a lot of work to do.

"And the way you do your hair, it looks like a pair of monkey bollocks!" Alois cackles, and I arch a brow. That was rude! These monkey bollocks are bigger than his bollocks I bet!

"I like my hair the way it is, and I'd like to keep it the way it is. If it looks like monkey bollocks, that's quite alright with me." I testify, and Alois' brow twitchs.

"Have it your way then," he grumbles, as he picks up the steak knife. Before I could react, he yanks on one of my buns, straining my neck back.

"Alois, let go of my damn hair," I calmly say, as he raises his steak knife. "No can do, Ivy. I don't like seeing these monkey bollocks."

With a swift movement of his hand, the steak knife hammering down onto my pulled hair. The steak knife separated the bun from my hair, and Alois raised the bun over his head victoriously.

"Should have taken out your bun, Ivy." He taunts, as I look at the curly purple bun in his hand. My hair on that side drifted downward, falling at my ear level in its usual curls. It was all brown now, and looked rather bland.

"Oh well," I chime in, picking up my steak knife, raising it towards Alois. His eyes widen, as he holds up his hands defensively. "Ivy, what are you-"

Before he can say another word, I reach my free hand up and tug slightly on my bun. Taking the knife, I slice my other bun off, holding it in my hand.

"It takes me an awful long time to have a significant amount of hair growth, but I always looked good with ear-level short hair," I say, and Alois smirks.

"Now you don't have any purple-"

"Oh, I will still have purple, dear Alois." I say."You can chop off all my hair, but I will still keep the things I love, like the color purple."

"And what if I shave you bald?"

"I shall regrow my hair long again, and it shall be purple." I respond, "You cannot change the course of others' wills just because you dislike things, Alois."

Standing from the table, I push in my chair. "I am going to the garden, do not let me stop you from enjoying your breakfast."

Quickly turning from the table I walk away to the garden doors, frowning slightly. I don't want to stay here too long and get sucked into drama between Claude longing for Ciel's soul. Though, that bullshit shouldn't happen as Ciel hasn't achieved his wish for revenge yet. And Ciel will come back in a couple weeks because of him going to Germany, I would like a little time to myself. Ya know, hit the town, maybe bust some crime, sneak out to a ball.

Running my fingers through my hair. I loved my short hair from Weston College, but I felt like Dora with it being this short. And I can't regrow my hair yet, or else Alois will have suspicions...

Sighing, I examine the garden. It wasn't anything grand like at the Phantomhive's, but Ciel had more property and wealth than Alois.

God, what was I thinking?! In just a year I had become accustomed to all this wealth and fancy talk of the Victorian Era! I sound like a little bitch!

I'm actually glad I have the least amount of property out of the bunch. A little spot in Dunton, with cows milling about. I can probably build up a house there on the property, with apple trees, rope swings, window benches, balconies, a roof I can go on, a small flower garde-

But...if I have to have a house like that, I'd have to constantly be around to maintain it. And I'd rather see the world instead of having to stay home and do the works of a housewife to maintain the condition of the house. I'd rather be homeless and free to explore the world then be restrained as a house-wife for the rest of my life.

Walking towards the lavender, I squat down and took a large whiff. Mey-Rin is apparently extremely allergic to lavender, so Ciel was considered this in replanting the flowers and planted camellias this spring in their place.

And camellias are my absolute favorite flower!

But, lavender is always a treat to see, they're like purple corndogs of the wild!

"Ivy, what are you doing in the garden?" A calm voice says from behind me, and I turn to see Claude. "Just looking at the lavender, aren't they lovely?" I reply, and Claude nods. "I suppose. If I may inquire, what happened to your hair?"

"Alois happened, but hair always grows back. Eyes don't." I simply put, and nearly slap myself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had an odd dream last night, where Alois gouged Hannah's eye out," I half-lie, as I turn back to the lavender, trailing my finger on it. "It was a horrific dream, and I didn't wish to see Hannah like that."

"Alright," Claude replies, and we are silent again. "Why are you here?" I ask, turning back to him. "I was planning on trimming the hedges when I saw you, and wondered why you weren't at breakfast with the young lord."

"Ah, well it felt somewhat awkward after he cut my hair with a steak knife, so I decided to go." I answered, and Claude pushes up his glasses.

"I see, when do you plan on leaving the Trancy manor?" He asks, and I lightly laugh.

"Is my company not pleasing?" I ask, and Claude's face remains neutral. "I would just like to know of your preference."

"I've already covered the points I was required to speak with Alois about, and he told me he would tell me when he'd like me to leave. After breakfast this morning, I suppose it will be soon." I note, as I attempt to tuck a curly strand behind my ear, but it pops back into place.

Damn this curly hair!

"Alright. I shall see you later, if at all, Miss Ivy." He finishes, turning his back to me and I crack a smile.

"Are you sure you cannot call me Ivy?" I ask, and he arches a brow. "What do you mean? I did."

"Call me Ivy, not 'Miss Ivy' or 'Miss Adams.' You remind me of someone else who called me Miss Ivy for the longest time, and I would always ask them to call me Ivy."

"And who is this person?"

"Ironically, another butler to another Queenly role." I respond, and Claude frowns slightly.

"He should not be calling you 'Ivy'. That's inappropriate for a butler to use such formal titles with a woman of your standing." Claude says with a tint of anger in his voice, and I snort.

"A woman of my standing? I'm not of a high class," I explain, and Claude arches a brow, looking down at the Taylor ring on my pinkie.

"What is that then?" Claude questions.

"My grandmother's ring, she gave it to me when I took the Owl role." I respond, and Claude rolls his eyes ever so slightly.

"Technically, you have a high social class because of this role under the Queen." He remarked, "So you are no longer 'Ivy'. If you work under the Queen, like my lord does, you are most likely a Countess, correct?"

"Yes," I say quietly, "but I don't go by Countess Adams, or Countess Ivy. I go by Ivy, and would prefer to be called Ivy."

"And why so?"

"Because, I was Ivy before I was a Countess." I state, standing up fully and brushing off my skirts.

"What do you mean by that?" Claude asks, as I step away from him, walking towards the center of the garden. Claude falls into pace with me, as I look at the blooming flowers around me.

"I came from America, where I had no idea what role my grandmother was. I came to London, and met the Phantomhives. I hung out with them for a while, did a tad bit of adventuring myself, before I met my grandmother. She told me I was the heir, and I went back to the Phantomhives." I recall, half lying to fill the gaps about me being a witch.

"But aren't you glad you are a Countess? Don't you wish to show off this title?"

"Not really," I respond honestly.

"But you would earn more respect from the title, more privileges than being just 'ivy.'" He defends, and I shrug.

"Then I hope to manually earn the respect of others. After this occurs, I'll obtain those privileges."

Claude sighs, adjusting his glasses. "Whatever you say, Miss Ivy." has he turns his back for the last time and stalks away.

Rolling my eyes, I tuck a stray curl behind my ear.

Ah, the frigid winds of demon rebellion.

* * *

Entering the guest room I was residing in, I creeped into the connected bathroom. Slipping off my dress, I watched the silk pool around my feet as I stepped out of it, putting on the silk robe in its place. Glancing towards the mirror, I look at the horrendous chop it was in. Raggedly framing my face, the right side was longer than the left. Snorting in distaste, I run my fingers through my hair.

Almost like magic (gee, wonder why), my hair levels out, transforming from it's tight curls to a straighter look. Purple creeps up from the tip of my hair, as my bangs shorten to turn into garage-cut style.

Smirking, I turn to the tub as it begins to flow with water. Looking at my pinkie, I look at the Taylor ring. Raising my index finger of my right hand, I type a simplistic message to Ciel:

'Everything's going fine. I hope you fare well too.'

Taking off the silk robe and slipping inside the tub, I relax within the warm waters and slowly shut my eyes.

* * *

 **9:00 AM, July 2nd, 1888**

"Your hair is purple again?! Even more so than before at that!" Alois exclaims at breakfast, as I tucked a straight strand behind my ear.

"Why, of course I would re-dye it." I calmly reply, taking a sip of water. "But, how is it straight and long? Your hair is curly!"

"I straightened it, then trimmed the tips. I also decided bangs would look cute," I explain, and he sighs.

"Whatever. Since your hair is shorter than a prostitute's skirt, I won't cut it off again," Alois mumbles grumpily, biting his cheek. Smirking to myself, I munch on a bite of toast.

Alois: 1 vs Ivy: 1.

"So, anything interesting going to happen today?" I ask, and he sits up.

"Actually, yes! I will be sending Claude into London to deal with a German man, who's in charge of brothels. Recently, the prostitutes there have been murdered frequently."

Now...what case in history was this?

"Well, why don't we tag along?" I ask, finishing with another bite of toast before I stand up.

"What?! We don't need to deal with that business, Claude will handle everything!" Alois says, voice lighting up when he said 'Claude.'"Claude is the best servant I've ever had!"

"Doesn't mean we cannot go along. I doubt you've had much field work, or been out much." I state, as I walk from the room quickly to see Claude standing out the door.

Creep...

"Hello Claude, I shall be joining you on your rendezvous today, I hope you do not mind." I breeze past him, and he looks slightly surprised.

"Really now? In all respect when I ask this, what work does a female have to do in a brothel case?" Claude asks, as he falls into step with me as I walk to my room.

"I'm not an ordinary girl if you haven't realized, I am the Queen's Owl after all." I answered smoothly, and he quirks a brow.

"I believed you said that was mainly paperwork."

"Doesn't make me any less capable of doing fieldwork. I have this position due to me maintaining it after it was handed down to me. If I did zip-zero nothing when the opportunities present themselves, I would be out of a job." I pointed out, and he sighed.

"We will be leaving at the end of the hour, meet me at the front entrance. Will you need help tying your corset strings?"

"No, I'm good." I reply, stepping into my room. "See you in an hour!"

Closing the door, I smirk. Finally, a work case that I didn't read about! Of course, the Sweden case with the occultists was one I didn't know about until AFTER the case, but this is an England case!

I'm so excited!

Donning a white blouse tucked into a long navy blue skirt. Putting on my grey trench coat over this, I place on my brown combat boots underneath the skirt, hidden to the eye. Though these clothes aren't a dress, they aren't uncommon in the time...

Quickly scrubbing my teeth and grabbing my parasol, I run to the door where Claude awaited me. He arches a brow, "You're 15 minutes early."

"I'm excited to go," I state, "Is Alois coming?"

"Yes, because after he would like to go around town." Claude states, as he opens up the door for me. "The master is in the carriage outside."

"Great," I reply, as I walk to the carriage. Claude falls into step with me and opens the carriage door for me, offering a hand for me to get in. Ignoring the hand, I plop into the carriage, looking at a bored Alois.

"Alois, aren't you excited to go into town?" I ask, as the carriage starts moving. He _pshhs,_ and looks out the window.

"I don't have to go into town, I'm going for you. I don't think you could handle yourself if you went with Claude, after all you're only a stupid girl."

"This 'stupid girl' knows what she's doing," I defend, "besides, based off your disinterest in coming along, I can assume that Claude primarily does your dirty work."

"It wouldn't matter if I do it or not-"

"I do my work, so does Phantomhive. If something were to happen where we cannot use our servants, we can do it ourselves." I clarify, "We have skills from experience. When was the last time you were on the sight?"

"Never, I don't even have to leave my house! I only leave when the Queen summons me, and that isn't often. I receive orders in the mail, then I have Claude take care of them for me. It is effective and easy." Alois says jovially, and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumble, and Alois and I are silent once more.

"What do you mean you use servants?" He asks, and I look up at him again. "What?"

"You said 'if something were to happen where we cannot use our servants, we can do it ourselves.' Do you have servants?"

"No, I do not. I'm just speaking hypothetically. I was trying to explain how life is all about experiences, ya know? You won't know what to do, since you've never gotten experience." I say, looking out the window as we enter London, streets hustling and bustling.

We're silent as we enter the shadier parts of London, before Claude opens the carriage door for me. I step out, and Alois follows.

"Is this the building the German pig is in?" Alois asks, and Claude nods slightly. "Yes, this is the location he goes to every Tuesday."

We step into the building, and I look around inside. It seems like an average house, with wood bannisters and wooden stairs.

"And where is he, exactly? This looks like a regular peasant's house!" Alois exclaims, and I roll my eyes.

"A killer involved in brothels wouldn't show himself on the surface, you gotta look beneath." I state, as I look around the house for any details. From the corner of my eye I see a large rug, slightly folded.

Bingo.

"Found the entrance," I start, as I grab the rug and snatch it away, revealing a trap door.

"Good job, Ivy! Let's go Claude!" Alois says, as Claude lifts the trap door.

"It is going to be awfully hard for a woman in a skirt to walk down the ladder, you can remain here." Alois says with a smirk.

"Actually," I start, as I rip aside the skirt to reveal a pair of athletic shorts. "I'm good to go down."

Alois' jaw unhinges as Claude looks shocked, before Claude composes himself. "This attire will be easier for you to maneuver around in."

"Yes, it will." I say, as I walk to the ladder and begin climbing down. My eyes adjust quickly to the darkness around me, and I see curtains of velvet surrounding us, lanterns adorning each wall. Luxurious arm chairs are by each curtain of the octagon shaped room.

Moving aside from the ladder as Alois and Claude come down, Claude snaps his fingers as the lanterns light up.

"This is an obvious set up, this is the waiting room. Behind each curtain would be room where a woman is kept, so we have to find the room." I lament aloud, as Claude nods.

"I see..." he says, as he looks around in a circle. "I sense a soul coming from behind that curtain," Claude points to a curtain.

"Alois, do you have a weapon?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "No, Claude will-"

"Shut up about Claude for once, no offense to Claude. But you need to learn self defense in case Claude or I am not around," I chastise, as I reach into the inside of my coat, pulling out a Swiss-Army knife.

"Here, it's not the greatest weapon, but it's able enough." I toss it to him, and he catches it in his hands.

"A pill shaped red thing?"

"Swiss-Army knife. You pull out a metal tab and there's a knife, basically."

"Miss Ivy, where is your weapon?" Claude asks, and I smirk.

"Guess." I say, as Alois and Claude look me up and down.

"2?" Alois says, more like asks.

"8." Claude says, and I shake my head. "So close! You're only one off, it's nine!"

"What?! Why does a woman have so many weapons on her?!"

"Well, I have 2 razor blades on each arm, the heel of both of my boots can pull out to be a foldable knife, the same for the back of the boots, a foldable knife in one pocket and a handgun in the other...what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, my favorite! But, I won't give away that secret now," I say with a happy expression, as they both sweat drop.

"Let's just get this German pig," Alois mutters, as I pull out the large knife from my pocket. I didn't bring my usual weapons because those ones are super custom made, and I didn't want them to freak out too much.

Claude held open the curtain for us as we stepped into a long hallway. Slinging my parasol into a loop inside my trenchcoat, I pull out a knife with my free hand. Claude was in the middle, while Alois was on the left and I the right.

We walk to the final door which I kick open to reveal a dead woman with her chest exposed lying on a bed. She was completely naked! A pool of dark red haloes her dark brown hair, and a crater-sized dent in her stomach, showing her organs...

Gross!

Looking upwards, I see a woman that matches the one on the bed sprawled on the ceiling, but she was wearing clothes.

 _Ghoul. They start off human, but are extremely weak to sunlight, causing them to receive sun burns. After a few weeks, they stop eating human food and leave their environment for a quieter one. They then proceed to prey on the dead in graveyards and eat their corpses, but will turn to the living if things once their body starts deteriorating. They can change into the form of any live human they eat, but the more humans they have eaten means they have to eat more often than ever. They're created by a powerful vampire who inserted the controller gene and are finally discarded either by death or just succeeding from their master after fulfilling their task...damn it._

The ghoul jumps down from the ceiling, looking at us. Claude's eyebrows furrow, as he unsheathes his butter knives and throw them at the ghoul. The knives embed themselves into the ghoul, but continues to look at us.

"Damn it," I swear, as I pull out my parasol, putting my knife back. Alois scoffs, "What are you going to do, whack them with an umbrella?"

"Shut up," I start, as I unsheath the umbrella part of the parasol, revealing the sword beneath. Alois looks up at the blade in shock. "That's a ghoul, they can only be killed by complete decapitation."

The ghoul, disguised as the woman, looks at Alois. _"A noble,"_ it growls, and Alois looks at Claude. "What did it say?"

"I...do not know. Ghouls are only able to be understood by other ghouls, their masters, shinigamis and witches for 24 hours after eating." Claude says, as the ghoul looks at Alois.

 _"The young are so tasty,"_ it screeches, and in a blur it's across the room. Stepping forward, I quickly lift my blade a few inches higher than eyebrow level, and I hold it in front of Alois.

The ghoul impales its neck on my blade, and I pull the blade forward, completely decapitating the ghoul. Alois lets out a girly shriek as the head _thumps_ on the floor. The eyes of the ghoul turn white, as it twitches slightly before turning to ash.

"Damn ghouls," I say, as the body turns to ash alongside the head.

"What just happened?!" Alois demands, and Claude pushes up his glasses.

"Your highness, I believe the ghoul took the form of the German man we were supposed to kill. Since the German man had become suspicious, the ghoul wished to change forms."

"Yeah, I feel bad for the woman though, if only we had gotten here earlier..." I say, sheathing my parasol.

"How did you know how to kill that ghoul creature?" Alois asks, as I place the parasol back in the loop.

"I lied about the Queen's Owl role, sorry." I say, as I dust myself off as I walk out of the room. "What I really do is wipe out the supernatural entities in the Underworld that do not abide to their specific creature's rules. Most creatures follow their rules, so I don't have to do the work oftenly."

"But, why are you in this role if you're just a human! Without any help, you'll be dead in the next year!" Alois whines, and Claude pushes up his glasses as I walk up the ladder.

"She's not a human, she's a witch." Claude says, and Alois gasps.

"Wow Claude, thanks for letting the cat out of the bag," I say, as I re-attach my skirt. "What gave it away?"

"Your soul smelt like a witch I met a long time ago. She looks similar to you, so I automatically assumed you were her kin and inherited the witch gene." Claude says, and I raised a brow.

"Oh, you met Conall. How did you meet?"

"In 1865 I attempted to make a contract with her after she was dusting cobwebs off her trees in the surrounding forest. I would become a familiar since she was a witch, and when she died I would consume her soul. I remember she told me to "get off my property, you big loser.""

I snort, rolling my eyes. "Sounds like her."

"Alright, I don't believe you're a witch. Do a trick or something!" Alois demands, and I look back at him, eye twitching.

"I don't do parlour tricks."

"What are you, a disabled chicken? Bock bock!" He mocks, and I roll my eyes.

"Claude's word should be enough for you. I don't need to prove anything to you."

"But why didn't you use magic against the ghoul? It would've been way faster!"

"I didn't need to, and you ask too many questions." I get into the carriage, leaving an annoying Alois get in behind me.

"I guess we won't go into town if you don't show me anything," Alois says, and I blankly stare at him.

"Are you seriously bribing me with a ride into town." I deadpan, looking at the little brat.

"Possibly."

Rolling my eyes at the little smart ass, I open the door and step out, and start walking in the direction of Big Ben Ten.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing, you're gonna walk to town?!" He asks, seemingly having no idea that I own a pair of functioning legs.

"Yes." I state, as the carriage starts slowly moving beside me as I walk.

"Just get into the damn carriage Ivy!" Alois yells at me through the window, but I continue to walk.

"No thanks, I'll use my legs. Much more reliable. Carriage crashes kill people, but if you're legs crash all you'll have is a bruised pride, and possibly a bruised behind depending if you trip..."

"You make as much sense as a horse posing as a human!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." I smoothly state, as my eyebrow twitches. This boy needs to learn how to insult people...

"You won't have a ride back home~!"

"Now that you know I'm a witch, I can always apparate there. In fact, nothing is stopping me from apparating to London right now." I smirk, as I watch Alois' smirk fade.

"What? You're going to leave?!"

"Yes, I think I shall." I say, slinging my parasol over my shoulder, as I burst into a sprint around the corner.

"Clau-" before Alois could even finish that word, I focused my mind on the alleyway next to the Undertaker's shop, and in a flash I was there.

Falling over onto the damp brick of the dark alleyway, my eyebrow twitches. Why are all alleyways so damn moist?

Hehe...moist.

Standing up, I exit the alleyway and look at the hustle-bustle of the masses. Women being paraded all over by men, children playing soccer in the unused parts of the road, a carriage with a wheel rolling away from it, a random dog barking at the meat shop-

Wait, a carriage with a wheel rolling away from it?!

Turning back to the 3 wheeled carriage that was heading in my direction, I had an overwhelming sense of deja vu. But this time, I won't be hit by the damn vehicle!

Hitching up my skirts, I rush out of the way as the carriage crashes into the side of the Undertaker's shop. The horses' latch falls off, and they thunder away from the crash.

That was probably the fastest delivery the Undertaker would get! Of course, I wonder where he is, the manga left off on the Music Hall blood withdrawals which he most likely will end up later...

 _"Help~"_ a weak voice calls from the carriage, and I run to the carriage which is turned on its side. "Hey! Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"I-I don't know" they call out slightly stronger, and I note how they're voice is light and higher pitched: the one of a female. "-but please, please help!"

"Of course m'am," I say to her, as I turn to the gathering crowd. "Someone, please call for an ambulance! I'll remove everyone inside."

"You won't be strong enough, you're just a woman!" An older man cries out from the crowd, and I roll my eyes.

"Idiots," I grumble, as I crawl on top of the carriage, grabbing the handle and tugging. It's locked!

Damn!

Placing my hand back on the handle again, I apply a lot more force and break the handle, flinging it limply to the side. Reaching my hand in the hold where the handle was, I pulled it open from there.

Poking my head inside the carriage, I see a thin woman of 20 or so, with curly blonde hair framing her face and frightened sea green eyes brimmed with tears. A little mole dots the underside of her quivering red-painted lips that smear onto her pointed chin. My nose twitches, as I catch the slightest smell of the devil's cabbage.

She's fucking high!

"I'll get you out, just try to breath nice and slowly. Count down from 100 with each breath, alright? I'll try to get you out before you reach 0, deal?"

"Deal," she stutters, as I lower myself downwards into the carriage.

"99..."

Enhancing my vision slightly, I notice how her right foot it bent inwards at a 90 degree angle and a large bone sticking out...she'll never be able to walk again! The medical world isn't as advanced as it is in 2016, and-

Inhaling through my nose, I place my hands on her ankle.

"93..." I'll keep tuning her out so I can focus on the spell.

Closing my eyes, words flash before my eyes as I whisper them, feeling energy leaving my finger tips and absorbing into her skin. Pressing slightly more with each word, slowly her ankle goes back to the original spot it was in.

Opening my eyes, I look at the the ankle. There's a large open wound where I healed her, and I smirked. This will work well.

I end the magic as I turn back to the high woman.

"31..."

Picking her up in my arms, I held her up in my arms, sliding her to the roof of the sideways carriage, before pulling myself up.

"She's suffering an open wound, I can only assume it's from a jagged edge of wood in the carriage," I say, as I tear off a strip of my skirt.

"I called for an ambulance," a man in a brown suit says, walking up to me with a brown leather suitcase. "I'm also a doctor, and can treat the injury here as to not get infected."

"Thank you, sir." I say, nodding to him as he tips his bowler hat to me. The man in the bowler cap had twinkling brown-red eyes, with a small red goatee that matched his mussed hair. I estimate he was... 5'10"? 5'11"? He smirked at me with plump lips. His teeth were pearly white, though his canines were slightly pointed, which wasn't uncommon in this era.

"You have done more than enough, which probably saved this young woman. What is your name?" He says, and I smile.

"Ivy Adams, pleasure to meet you," I say, as he opened his case, pulling out liquid.

"Can I borrow your dress scrap?" He asked, and I nodded, tossing it to him. He caught it, and poured the disinfectant on the cloth, before applying it to the wound of the woman.

"...0. Am I out yet?" She asks, wincing slightly at the sting of the disinfectant.

I sweat drop, is she really that high? "Yes honey, a doctor is currently disinfecting your wound until an ambulance arrives."

"I'm Gregory, Gregory Mapone." Goatee-man says, as he begins to wrap bandages around the girl's ankle. "I run the local clinic in London for people tha' cannot afford the big hospital."

"I don't do have a job yet, I'm only 16." I half-lie, since the school I went was technically a job-education. Oh, and the fact that I'm the Queen's Owl.

"16? Sorry, I thought you were 10-13," he says with a small laugh, and my eye twitches. I get it, I'm short and have baby face that makes me look like a toddler!

"I'm only 25, but look like I'm 30 though. Stress does tha' to you," he says, as the ambulance pulls up from behind us.

"We should get going so the ambulance can take care of her. I'll see you around, Mr. Mapone."

"Alright, but you better call me Gregory next time, Miss Ivy."

"Then call me Ivy, Gregory."

Gregory smirked down at me, "I'll await that."

He reached down and pulled up my hand, bending down to kiss the back of my hand. My cheeks tinted pink slightly, why do so many people in this era kiss the back of my hand?!

Greg grabbed his suitcase and walked into the crowd, blending with the people. I walk into the crowd, but turning in a different direction onto a different street.

Stealthily walking into an alleyway, I closed my eyes and imagined myself at Alois' manor, and with a spiralling feeling and a whirlwind of air, I find myself in the garden.

Trudging inside, I stomp up the stairs and to my room, collapsing onto my bed in a tired heap.


	16. 16: Ivy and the Greeks

**July 8th, 1888, 8:00 AM.**

"A suicide investigation?" I ask, as Alois walks beside me in the garden, Claude trailing behind.

"Yes, the Queen has asked me to take part in this investigation as the Watchdog is currently out of town." Alois sneers in disgust at the word 'Watchdog.'

"What is the information? Is it a royal?" I ask confused, and Alois nods.

"Yes, it is. Claude!" Alois shouts, and I jump slightly at his sudden yelling. "Yes, your highness?"

"Read us the information," Alois demands, and we stop walking to face Claude.

"Duke Alexios Stavros of Greece has committed suicide on July 7th of 1888 in his residency in Volos, Greece. Reasons are unknown. Stavros was born on August 11th, 1864."

"That makes him almost 24 years old..." I side-noted aloud, "but why are we investigating a suicide?"

"We are investigating his reasons for suicide," Alois states, "Greece's police couldn't find a suicide note, and the Queen wants answers."

"Alright, when are we leaving for Volos?" I ask, and Alois and Claude look at me oddly.

"We?" Alois asks, before snorting out a laugh. " _We_ don't need to do anything! I'll just send Claude to Greece to handle it for m-"

"Oh shut up, will you?" I ask, and Alois stops laughing. "No wonder the Watchdog gets all the tough cases, because he handles it personally instead of sending his damn manservant to complete everything alone!" I yell at him, "You complain of not seeing the world, of not having friends, but all you do is sit around this wretched mansion and drink tea!"

I'm not pissed off, just annoyed! The damned brat Alois thinks the world revolves around him, everything at his beck and call.

The world doesn't work like that.

"Claude, I am coming with you to Volos. I know how to get a job done right," I fume, "I will be ready to go in an hour."

"Yes, Miss Ivy."

Turning from Alois, I walk out of the garden to my room, where I quickly pack everything I own. Hopefully Alois will accept the rude awakening I have given him, and will decide to attend alongside us.

Finishing with my suitcase, I attach my parasol to the side loop it has, and I don my grey coat. Slipping on my combat boots that are hidden by my dress, I walk to the front entrance where Claude awaits me.

"Miss Ivy, we can do this the human way, or the other way." Claude says, and I look around. "Isn't Alois coming?"

"No." Claude says, and I sigh. "What do I do? Do-" I start as Claude picks me up bridal-style.

"Close your eyes, mere humans die at the sight of this-" Claude says and I immediately shut my eyes.

I feel air whoosh around my body for a few moments, and I float in air. My feet clank down on the wooden floor, as I open my eyes.

A hustling and bustling port lay before me, with ships being loaded with shipment boxes by sailors. The time difference between Britain and Greece is...2 hours? So it must be around 11:00 right now... Claude sets me down as we walk off the port and into the small town.

I notice how jovial it is. Everyone is talking to everyone with happy expressions, there's bright colors everywhere and it's good weather. Speaking of good weather, I'm sweating up a storm in these London clothing...

Stepping inside a clothing shop, I quickly purchase and change into a less form-fitting dress in a burgundy color, and I stuff everything I was wearing into my suitcase.

This weather was similar to California's, which made me a tad bit homesick, but nevertheless happy. After all, who could be sad and dreary in this weather?

"Let us start the case immediately," Claude says, drawing me from my thoughts as we walked the cobblestone streets "we will be going to the scene of the crime."

"And where is that?" I ask, as he points to the hills. "He resided in that area in a mansion. Shall I carry you there again?"

"Mmmm...let's take it the old-fashioned way. See the scenery, soak in the culture..."

"Miss Ivy, you realize I am over 20 centuries old and have seen Ancient Greece myself." Claude states blandly, and I sweat drop. "Not everyone is as old as you, Claude. Besides, everything changes, even if ever so slightly. The world is ever-changing, and if you see it once it shall never be the same again."

"That's very philosophical of you, Miss Ivy." Claude says, as we start walking. I didn't have the heart to tell him the last sentence was a line from an Elvis song. "Pay no mind to it, and call me 'Ivy.' The little brat isn't here to harp on either of us, right?"

"Correct," he says, a small smirk on his face. "I don't have to deal with the 'little brat', as you say, until we finish the case."

"Now that's the spirit!" I cheer, as we walk to the train station and await the train on the platform.

"I apologize, Miss Ivy, but we won't be riding first class on the train due to me believing we'd have other methods of getting to the crime scene," Claude says, and I shake my head.

"Don't worry Claude, I wasn't expecting first class anyway." I respond, as I feel a small tug on my skirt. Turning my head, I look downwards to see a little boy.

"Blahblahblah blahblah?" He asks, and I arch a brow before nearly facepalming. I don't understand Greek!

"Miss Ivy, he was wondering if you'd like to buy a peach for 25 cents," Claude mutters, and my eyes light up.

I love peaches!

Nodding my head, I reach into my suitcase's side and pull out a Euro. He passes me a peach as I give him the Euro, causing his eyes to widen as he attempts to pass it back at me, speaking foreign words to me again.

"He says it's too much," Claude says, as I smile. "Please tell him to keep it."

Claude turns to the little boy and says something, and the little boy turns to me and smiles brightly, and cheerfully says something before running off excitedly.

"What did he say?" I ask, as the train reaches the platform. "He said 'may the gods bless you on your journey.'" Claude translates for me, and I smile.

"Alright," I say, as I take a bite into the peach. Sweet juices pour from the peach, overflowing my tastebuds.

Swallowing, I smile widely. "Woah! This peach is so delicious!"

"Yes, peaches are native to Greece and are usually grown during the summer months during their peak." Claude says as we step onto the train.

"Interesting," I respond, as we settle into our seats. I watch as we pull out of the train station and the scenery of the town and hills.

After an hour, we finally arrive at the base of the hill. "Shall we walk to the mansion?" Claude asks, pointing to an area of the hill. "That is where his mansion lay."

"No, it looks so far away," I groan, as Claude picks me up like a feather. In a burst of air, we landed on the porch of the mansion.

"I could've apparated," I defend, pushing myself off him.

"The suicide took place in his bedroom," Claude says, ignoring me as he leads me towards a room and swinging open the door. I look at the scene before me.

A young man in a suit was slouched on the bed against the headboard in a sitting position, right hand loosely wrapped around a knife plunged into his stomach. The bed sheets were ruffled and crinkled. A dark red stain came from Alexios' stomach, turning his white dress shirt into a dark red.

"Our duty is to investigate his suicide, and possibly find his note?" I ask, and Claude nods. "If nobles don't have wills planned out before they commit suicide, they will write it on their notes." He explains, and I nod, looking at Alexios again.

"We are having close friends and family come today, to see if they would possibly know of anything." Claude says, as I look closer at the sheets.

"There's something under the sheets," I note, noticing the bit of red coming out from under the sheets on Alexios' left side. Claude pulls back the corner of the sheet slightly to reveal numbers.

"3134?" I ask aloud, looking at the numbers. "Why is it not in the Greek alphabet?"

"I do not know, hopefully this is the code to a safe containing possibly answers, though," Claude notes, looking at Alexios again.

"His left fingers are slightly bloody, explaining why he wrote it on his left side, meaning Mr. Stavros uses his left-hand to write," Claude says, and I arch a brow.

"If he was left handed, he would've used the knife with his left hand. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Claude?" I ask, and he nods.

"This gives us reasons to believe homicide took place here instead of a suicide." Claude looks at his pocket watch. "We should be ready to meet the family and close friends in about 15 minutes. We will conduct further information from there."

"Claude, do not let them know we believe it is a murder, though." I say, and he arches a brow. "Why so?"

"They'll get jittery, besides, we can see if the murderer is among them," I reply, and he nods. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **Volos, Greece, 1888, sometime around 2:00 PM.**

I stand at the front door, when realization strikes me. "Shit, I have to talk to Greek-speakers, I forgot that mishap from earlier with the peaches..." I state, before grabbing my tongue.

" _Graecia lingua mutante,"_ I mutter quietly to say with my tongue in my fingers, as tingles run up and down my tongue and a ringing sound echoes through my ears.

"What was that, Miss Ivy?" Claude asks, and I smile uneasily. "A mantra before I start talking in Greek?" I reply, and Claude rolls his eyes.

A woman enters the patio before Claude can make a remark, and she walks up to us with a large stride.

"I am Alexios' mother, Aoede Stavros," A woman greets me. She is a woman a few inches taller than me, with dark roots in her greying hair and a tan complexion with few wrinkles. "Hello Mrs. Stavros, I am Ivy Adams," I reply, "and this is my friend Claude, and we are here to find more in depth information of the suicide of your son."

"Hello," Claude bows slightly, and Mrs. Stavros nods to him. "I apologize for not bringing along my husband, but he is currently in Italy on a business trip. We grow a large variety of nuts on a farm, and we export them to Italy. Our son was planning on expanding our nut export business to Britain." She explains, and we both nod.

"Oh, so one day you planned on doing the entire United Kingdom for nut exports?" I ask, and she nods. "Yes, we planned on hopefully spreading it further with each decade. My husband and I both speak Italian, due to our business in Italy, while our son learnt English to start the business in England. Maybe Ireland later on, as it is soon becoming an English-speaking country."

"Interesting," Claude says, "was your son fluent in English yet?"

"He is, I'm sorry, he was attempting to be," Mrs Stavros says, a tad bit nostalgic. "He would use English constantly. In his free time he would translate Grecian documents to English as practice, read English books, and switch between English and Greek when speaking to people. It was quite funny, because sometimes we'd start talking using some of the English words ourselves after he explained it what it meant to us." Mrs Stavros laughed slightly in the end, and I smiled and nodded.

That would make sense why he wrote those numbers in English...

"I see, what would you say he struggled most with in the English language?" I asked, and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I believe it would be...writing? Yes, it would be writing. Though some of the letters are similar to English, it is complicated to learn. His writing is blocky, and when he attempted to write in cursive it looked like a bunch of circles," Mrs Stavros tittered a laugh, "Nevertheless, Alexios would always try."

"Mrs Stavros!" Two voices call, and I look over her shoulder and see two women running over to us. "Oh! Hele and Edda!"

The women approached us, both giving a hug to Mrs. Stavros. They were twins around 20 years old, with hair tied in low ponytails on their backs and tanned skin. Freckles dotted their cheeks, and they turned to us. The only difference I could tell from first glance was one had watering amber eyes, and the other had turquoise eyes like the sea. Their clothes were different in their patterns, and the amber-eyed girl had a large diamond on her ring finger.

"Ivy and Claude, this is Hele and Edda." Mrs Stavros says, gesturing to each of them in turn. Hele was with turquoise eyes, while Edda had the amber eyes. "Nice to meet you ladies," I say with a smile, and they nod back. Now that I could get a better look, Edda's clothes were not as form fitting as Hele's, and she seemed a bit shorter and a shade paler.

"Are you sisters of Alexios?" Claude asks, and Hele shakes her head. "No, my sister was Alexios' fiancee and I'm a good friend of his," Hele says with a small smile.

"How long was Edda and Alexios engaged for?" I ask, and Edda looks at me. "We've been engaged since June. The wedding was to be the first of September," she says, and I nod.

"So, what are Brits like you doing in Greece?" Hele asks, and she blushes slightly. "That sounded rude, but we usually don't get the English up here much."

"Don't worry," I say with a laugh.

"We received a message from the Queen, who was concerned about the ordeal that occurred," Claude bluntly states, and I roll my eyes.

"Claude can be a bit rude and blunt at times, please forgive him. He's much like a stereotypical Brit," I say to the ladies, who laugh slightly.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Stavros says, "but, your accent is different from his. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from California," I say with a smile, "the weather is quite similar in Volos as it is here, which is refreshing. I only moved to London last year."

"Wow, you're from America?" Edda asks with wide eyes, "did your family own anybody?"

"Nooooooooo," I say, shaking my head. "My whole family is against that kind of stuff, and so is a lot of people."

Dammit, I forgot slavery was only abolished 20 something years ago!

"We've never met an American before," Hele nervously laughs, "most Americans don't come over to England. It's only been a tad over a hundred years, after all."

"Yeah, America still has its issues, sadly," I respond, as I hear footsteps coming into the room.

"Guess who's here?" a deep voice announces, and a Greek god of a man walks into the room...

...and by that, I mean Hephaestus.

Though he was toned and tanned, he had a disgusting look on his face like he just smelt dead meat. An arrogant expression diffused with this, making his could-have-been handsome features disgusting. With dark red hair that was slicked back and a dark red beard on his face, it made him look all the more wild.

"Who's that?" I ask, and Mrs. Stavros looks at me sadly. "That's-"

"No need for introductions for me, Mrs. Stavros," he says, sending my a glimmering white smile. "I am Stefanos, pleasure to meet you. I control the ports in Volos, and Alexios and I were partners for business."

Ugh, an arrogant man who controls the shipments.

"Ivy Adams, pleasure. This is Claude," I say, as Claude nods to Stefanos. "Wow, you're pretty pale, aren't ya?" Stefanos asks, looking at Claude.

"I suppose. London's climate is different than Volos.'" Claude replies simply, and Stefanos grins. "You're damned right! Ha! But, how is this pretty lil' lady not as pale as you are?" He asks, slinging an arm around me.

"I'm from California," I say, brushing his piggy arm off me nonchalantly. "I have a naturally tan complexion and I go outdoors a lot."

"I love a woman who likes going outdoors," he says, leaning in close to me, and I can practically smell the wine off his breath. Is he drunk before dinner?!

"I also love people who mind my personal space," I state, backing away from him and closer to Claude. "I don't mind friends and I getting close, but if it's with an acquaintance I had just met, it's a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh, I understand. I don't want the little lady getting scared off now," he grins eerily down at me from his 6' foot tall position, and I fight back a shudder.

I've been through grueling training, gutted a bear, hunted down a cult and committed crimes for humanity, but THIS gets me shivering?! An arrogant man who resembled a photoshopped Rupert Grint?!

"I don't get scared easily, I just know what I like and dislike," I brush him off, as I turn to the women. "Do you have any idea why Alexios would commit suicide?"

"No..." Mrs. Stavros says, "we had a very close relationship, and Alexios never seemed depressed. He always told me how he was excited to be married in September and soon have mini Stavroses running around the house..."

At this comment, I noticed how Hele looked aside at Edda. "I agree with Mrs. Stavros, Alexios was always happy," Edda starts, before she starts coughing into her sleeve. Instead of a normal, light cough, it sounds heavy and throaty. "Excuse me, I'm sick right now." Edda apologizes, and Claude holds up a hand.

"Do not worry, even the best of us get sick at times." Claude says, and I restrain a brow arch. Since when was he so chatty?

"As friends, I never noticed he was depressed. He must've tried to hide it from us," Hele says, and Stefanos shrugs. "We had a business relationship, but he always seemed put together."

"Alright, thank you everyone for your time." Claude says, "You can all leave now."

"Why are you kicking us from Alexios' home? We have as much rights to be here as you do, Brits!" Stefanos yells at us, and Claude arches a brow. "We are to conduct investigations to find a suicide note or a will. Everyone will be contacted if need is to arise."

"I dont give a fu-" Stefanos starts, before Hele grabs him and pulls him back.

"Stefanos, let's go," Hele says, seemingly eager to leave under Claude's orders. "The faster we leave, the more they'll find of his suicide."

They quickly leave, and I turn to Claude. "Claude, can you search for the note on your own and a safe? I'm going to get something to drink quickly."

"Of course, Miss Ivy."

"Stop calling me Miss Ivy, Claude. I call you Claude, so you should call me Ivy, alright?" I ask, and he gives an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, Ivy."

"Great!"

* * *

 **July 9th, 1888, 9:00 AM**

"Have you found a safe yet, Claude?" I ask, sitting on the weird-sofa thing in Hele's and Edda's home. They had kindly allowed us to stay with them during our investigation of the 'suicide.'

"I have, and I attempted the code 3134 on it."

"Did it work?" I ask, and Claude shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, so I tore open the safe."

"WHAT?!" I ask, and Claude looks taken aback. "I believed we were attempting to open the safe-"

"Claude, that means nothing of importance would be in the safe!" I exclaim, face palming as Claude looks down.

"Oh. I apologize."

"Yeah, now it's kinda suspicious. Did you at least find anything?" I ask, as Claude nods, holding up a piece of paper.

"Medical records, they appear to be from Hele's safe as this was in the woman's closet. It was reading of Edda's doctor appointments," Claude says, and I arch a brow.

"That's probably because they keep family information private. So, if the safe code wasn't 3134, what could it have been?" I ask, as Claude thinks long and hard.

"I do not know, but I have also found a note," he replies, holding up a piece of parchment it from him, I look at it.

"We both know this note is fake," I remark, looking over the cursive English on the paper. It spoke of his 'depression' and how he no longer wished to live on in the world. "Mrs. Stavros said that Alexios was horrible at cursive."

"Also, the exact same type of parchment was found on Mrs. Stavros' desk too, meaning the murderer would be her, logically." Claude says, and my eyes widen.

But...but Mrs. Stavros seemed to love her son deeply!

"Really? But why would she do so?" I ask, standing up as I begin pacing in thought.

"Who is to say? The important thing is that we know who the murderer is now and we can go home so I can tend to my master. I left the uncontracted demons with the brat," Claude grumbles, snatching the paper from me. I turn to him, crossing my arms.

"Give that back! Something is amiss…" I note, thoughtfully looking downward.

Something was amiss, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Something Mrs. Stavros said about English…

"Aha! Mrs. Stavros cannot write in English!" I declare, stopping my frantic pacing.

"So someone was attempting to frame Mrs. Stavros?" Claude quirked a brow, and I nod in affirmation.

"This means someone close to Mrs. Stavros must have attempted to frame her, but who?" Claude asks, "Stefanos seems too dim-witted and arrogant to murder someone, while Hele and Edda seem too close to Alexios to commit the murder. But it had to be one of them, as those were the only people who would have a motive…"

"I was going to confront Mrs. Stavros at dinner tonight, but the matter has changed…" Claude says, and I sigh.

"And I was to meet Hele for dinner tonight at Alexios' house for further investigation, but I don't know what we're going to do now…" I say, and we both look up in realization. Claude's eyes went wide.

"But the human seemed so kind-hearted..." Claude says, "Humanity never fails to baffle me."

"I agree," I reply, straightening my clothes. "We need to resolve this matter immediately, so this is the plan..."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me! I'm so glad to have some girl time," Hele says as I flash her a white smile.

"I cannot wait to eat some Greek cuisine! All we seem to eat in England is turkey and tea," I say, as Hele arches a brow.

"Well, you absolutely need to try some wine then. It'll pair well with the food we're eating. Come, let's go down to the cellar," Hele says as we both make our way to the dim cellar.

"There should be a lightbulb in there, can you possibly turn it on?" Hele asks, and I nod. "Yeah, sure! Let me get it," I reply, walking into the center of the cellar room, my footsteps' sound bouncing off the walls.

The door behind me slams shut as I turn on the light, a click sound quickly following and I turn to face Hele as a smirk grows on her face.

Dropping the smile on my face, I look at Hele seriously.

"You killed Alexios, didn't you?" I ask, as Hele walks towards me threateningly, and she pulls a kitchen blade from behind her back. The dim lights of the cellar make her face look haunting, like a vengeful warrior.

"Obviously," she sneers, the innocent facade fading. "I had to. It was the only way."

"Only way for what?" I ask, and she frowns. "You wouldn't know."

"You plan on killing me because I know, correct? If I am to die, at least tell me," I barter, and she sighs. "Damn me, being a courteous woman. Alright, I'll tell you, but you sit down."

"Fine," I say, placing my hands in the air as I sit down on the cold tiles of the cellar.

"First, tell me how you figured out it was me," she demands, and I lean back.

"First, Alexios was left handed, because when Alexios' mother showed the Greek-English translations Alexios did the ink always smeared left-right, which I recognized because my sister is left handed. He would never use his right hand to stab himself, and if he did stab himself he wouldn't scribble a name before he died. We thought it was a number combination, due to the odd squareness of the writing, but it was a name. '3134' was actually 'Hele' upside down, which would make sense on the angle how Alexios wrote it. The mother doesn't write in English, and your alibi was too perfect." I look her in the eyes, and she frowns.

"I should have scrubbed that blood off the sheets, but my fingers were already too bloody," Hele complains, flipping the blade up. "And I'm not afraid to commit another murder for myself!"

"But why would you do it? Tell me!" I plead, as she looks at me, fierce facade fading slightly.

"I met Alexios at a wedding for my cousin," she starts, "Alexios was friends with the groom. When I saw his bright, intelligent eyes, it set my heart aflame. I was in love with him the first moment I met him. We danced for a bit, chatted and it was a dream. He told me his family exported nuts, but he never told me he was a Duke. I could care less of titles, though, he was the man of my dreams, after all. I knew it was meant to be...I left for one moment to talk to my sister and she was looking at him with such love in her eyes and I realized she had fallen for him too."

"You loved him, and met him first, but how did he end up being Edda's fiancee?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Edda is the kindest soul I've ever met, she would always help others. Loyalty and family were important to her, and she always put such trust in others, no matter their actions. I know her like the back of my hand! And if I told her I loved him, she would let me have him. That's her kindness! She puts everyone above herself! She would lie and say she was fine, but that's not alright! I care for her, I always want her to be happy!" Hele cries, voice rising in the end before growing quiet.

"I introduce the two, and he falls for her amber eyes that blaze with love. I was fine being a friend of his, as long as I stayed in his life...this was two years ago when I was 18 and Alexios 21. I started learning to write in English so Alexios and I could exchange letters of friendship that Edda couldn't spy on. Only friendship, mind you. 6 months into their courtship, Edda starts coughing lightly, but we paid no mind to it," Hele says, face turning dark.

"Her coughs grew louder and deeper, every so often there was blood but she hid it from everyone but I. After all, who could hide something from your twin?" Hele lightly laughs, frown overtaking it once more. "We took her to the doctor, and found out that Edda has tuberculosis. It's incurable, and she had less than 5 years to live with the treatments we could get her. But, if she was to have child in the time she was suffering with tuberculosis, she would die, and the treatments would be for nothing..." my heart sank, at the realization of Hele's actions.

If she took Alexios out of Edda's life, Edda would probably not remarry and would never get pregnant, but this would only prolong her suffering.

"But why? You could have told Alexios this, and he would understand if he loved Edda," I say, and Hele shakes her head.

"Alexios would have never stayed with Edda then, and Edda's heart would've broken. Alexios wanted at least 3 children, and Edda couldn't have given him that. If only I didn't introduce Edda to Alexios, this would've never happened! I would've never had blood on my hands!" Hele cries, as fat tears drip from her eyes. "I should have been Alexios' bride! But I was honest! And I tried to be as kind as my sister! I'm a liar! Liar! LIAR!" She screamed, pressing her hands to her temple as she dropped the knife on the tiles; the knife landing with a large clang.

She looked around like an insane animal. "Do you hear that?" She asks, as I strain my ears.

"I don'-"

"It's the beating of Alexios' heart, he's coming to get me!" Hele screams, shaking with fear. "He's coming for revenge! The sound is getting louder! And louder! Faster and faster! He's coming for me!"

"Hele, please calm down," I say, standing up slowly, holding my hands in front of me. "We can work this ou-"

"IT'S TOO LOUD, HELP ME!" Hele screams, "RID ME OF THIS SOUND!"

"I don't know how, Hele!" I reply, as she looks at me, eerily silent as a shaky grin places over her face.

"I must...I must end it myself..." Hele says, reaching down for the knife. My eyes grow wide as I run over to her, tackling her to the floor as she grabbed the knife.

"HELE! Let. Go. Of. The. Knife!" I shout, attempting to wrestle it from Hele as I sat on top of her. She positioned the knife between our stomachs, as I was pulling upward so she wouldn't impale herself.

"If I get rid of myself, I get rid of the noise! It's perfect!" She laughs insanely, "And in the Underworld, maybe Alexios and I can be together!"

"Stop it! You deserve to live!" I shout, and she stops struggling, a smile growing on her face.

"I did promise that one of us would leave alive..." she said to herself, and I look into her crazy eyes.

"We'll both leave here alive, we're going to-" I start, as she chuckles maniacally, hands shifting slightly.

"I'm not afraid to spill some more blood, maybe if one of us goes Alexios' ghost will be satisfied," she whispers, leaning up slightly as I feel the tip of the knife against my stomach. Realization dawns upon me, as I try shifting out of her grip...

But it's too late as as she grabs my back, pulling me into her as the knife sinks deeper into my stomach. I feel the intense pain of the knife, as I pull away from her, shakily standing up. Looking towards the shadows where Claude was waiting, shock is evident on his face.

Why didn't that bastard help me?!

Looking at the hilt of the kitchen knife embedded in my stomach, I wrap my hands around it, pulling outward. Damn it! This hurt like a bitch! The sound of wet flesh accompanied this, and as I scrunched up my face until it almost disappeared, I pulled it out completely. Breathing heavily, I watch as dark red started blossoming like a flower on the front of my dress.

Looking towards Hele, I tore the top part of my dress down, leaving me exposed in my bra and allowing the large wound in my stomach exposed, flesh exposed for the eye to see.

"Well, this hurts a lot," I say, placing my hand over my stomach. My eyes blaze blue as I start healing my internal organs. The top part would heal last.

Hele had now paled noticeably. "Wh-what, what the hell are you?! A vengeful goddess?! Are you here because of what I did to Alexios?!" She asks in fear, and I smirk, dropping the knife on the floor next to me.

"No, you see I'm merely one bitch of a cursed witch," I say, moving my bloodied hand from my stomach, watching my flesh mend together leaving a large scar surrounded by blood. The skin-mending wasn't me, it must be the Kiss of Death curse acting in...

I can't die until they find a replacement-death time, after all. And 'one bitch of a witch...?' Nah, that's too Sebastian-y.

"And this bitch is damn good at doing what she wants," I growl, looking at her. I'm mad now, she made me use a shitty catchphrase! _"Somnum!"_ I exhale a breath of a blue cloud-like mist, forcing it to drift over to Hele. She backs away from the mist, backing away into the wall.

"I will see you in Tartarus!" She cries, and I chuckle.

"Save me a spot there, then." I watch as the ball envelops her. She attempts to swipe it away, but she inhales the mist and falls to the floor unconscious.

Walking over to Hele, I place my hand on her forehead. " Hele, this is in your best interest."

My hand thrums with energy as I slowly draw it from her forehead, a turquoise wisp disconnects from her forehead and trails behind my hand.

Those are her memories relating to Alexios...it's so beautiful. They look like condensed stars, twinkling in the most beautiful shade of turquoise I've ever seen...

Grabbing the wisp, images flash before my eyes until I get to thoughts of killing Alexios.

The look of fear in Alexios' eyes when Hele stood over him with the knife did not compare to the look of betrayal. Not wishing to see more, I open my eyes and look at the threed. Thrusting my hands in opposite directions of each other, the wisp disconnects into 10 separate smaller wisps. Grabbing the last 5 wisps, which are memories of killing Alexios, I shift them. They become memories of Alexios and her friendship, of happiness. This completely replaces the memories of her killing him...

The turquoise threads I touched turned a shade of blue as I weaved the wisps back together, before placing them in her forehead. Grabbing the knife next to Hele and pocketing it, I place my hand back on her forehead.

"When you wake up in 5 minutes, you will return to your room and fall asleep, forgetting everything that has happened since 9pm today." I stand up again and walking to the cellar door, unlocking it and stepping out. Claude follows behind, picking up the knife I left behind.

"Claude," I call, and a gust of air poofs beside me for a moment. I look from the corner of my eye and see Claude's haunting, glowing golden eyes in the dark. "Yes, Ivy?"

"Have you produced a fake will yet?" I ask, and he arches a brow, "I thought we were planning on turning in the killer."

"The plans have changed, Claude. We will let them believe it was a suicide instead of Hele." I say, and he smirks. "You seemingly care for these people's feelings, though you are only acquaintances and she did attempt to kill you. You're literally bloodied because of her. Why not tell them the truth? Everything would be much easier."

"Where there is a will, there is a way," I say simply, turning from Claude and making my way to Edda's room. He walks beside me, seemingly leering down on me. "It's not just that, Ivy. What has changed within you?"

"Hele did not commit the murder out of unrequited love as we had believed," I say, "she had committed the murder for requited love."

"Alexios did not care for her that way-"

"I will meet you outside in a few minutes, Claude. We can discuss heavier details later, but I have something to take care of first." I cut him off, and he arches a brow.

"Of course, Ivy." He says, and with a gust of air he was gone, leaving behind a small thread floating in the air behind him: a spider's silk.

I roll my eyes at this, he's too damn dramatic. When Sebastian disappeared suddenly, he never left behind a flurry of raven feathers. He'd leave behind a smart ass comment-

Scratch that, all demons are dramatic. I suppose immortality can be a bore for them at times, making them all the more dramatic-y and irritable.

Stepping into Edda's room, I saw her laying on her bed, bathed in the moonlight shining through her window. She was pale as Ronald McDonald in this light, skin glimmering with the sheen of sweat.

Gliding over to her, I placed my hands on her chest. "Tuberculosis, eh?" I ask as my eyes start glowing blue.

Clenching my fist, I focus my power on there, drawing out the ailment. Pulling my fist from her chest, a small black ball comes out of her chest, writhing like a swarm of ants around a popsicle in summer.

That looks nasty!

"Ew... _inferno!"_ I spell, as it bursts into blue flames, completely disappearing.

Sighing, I make my way from the room to the front door where I quickly exit, seeing Claude waiting for me outside. "Ready to return to England?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No, I want to see some of Greece first..." I say, and he arches a brow. "Ivy, get on my back."

"What?" I ask, and he sighs. "Get on my back, if you wish to see Greece then you must see. We can see the Acropolis before sunrise."

"Alright, though this is sorta out-of-character of you..." I say, hesitantly getting on his back.

"I feel bad for not helping you in time before you got stabbed, you aren't immortal," Claude says so quietly I had to strain to hear him. Before I could reply, Claude starts moving and I squeezed my eyes as wind whipped around me. In a flash, I opened my eyes to see that we were standing in front of the Acropolis, illuminated with the stars and the moon.

"Wow..." I gaze around us, entranced by the stars beauty as Claude looks at me. "You can get off my back now."

"You're taller, so I can have a better view," I say off-handedly, and Claude pushes me off his back. "Wow, thanks. Especially right after I was stabbed."

We are silent for a moment, and I look at Claude. "Have you met, you know, any of them?"

"Any of who?" He asks, looking at me with boredom.

"Well, Greek gods or goddesses, or demis..." I trail off, and Claude arches a brow.

"You know how demons are created, correct?" He asks, and I nod.

"I was created from Arachne's guilt and anger after she lost against Athena," Claude divulged, and my jaw drops. "What?" I ask, and he nods.

"Demons are born from the darkness of a person, or a large collective group of people. Arachne felt so guilty after the competition with Athena and also angry for turning into a spider, I was born from her darkness." I shudder slightly at the thought of one person creating a powerful demon. They must've been so angry...

"That's intense." I concluded, and Claude shrugs. "I know that Athena and Arachne are acquaintances now, and I've met with Athena a few times. She's very knowledgeable."

"What else have you done?" I ask, and Claude thinks. "Many things. I learnt early on that Hades and Satan are one and the same, and so is God and Zeus. Poseidon is just Poseidon, he's half angel and half human, granted with Zeus' blessing. Kind of like the tale of 'Hercules,' if that makes it easier to understand."

"That's...that's really interesting," I say, "so every religion is connected."

"Yes, that's why I don't understand why your human religions have trifles with one another. They all have the same roots from the same tree," Claude says, as the sun begins to rise behind the Acropolis.

"Humans quarrel just for the sake of quarreling, and will do it for the rest of time. It's a shame," I say, and Claude shakes his head.

"But from destruction, the chance to start anew sprouts."

I sigh, looking at the sunrise. "I suppose."

"So tell me, why did you do that for Hele? What was this 'requited love' that changed the plan?" Claude asks, as I lean back against the grass, looking at the stars above me.

"The requited love wasn't Alexios', it was Edda's. Hele loved Edda from the very start, and Edda loved her back, if not more."

"Did you sense any jealousy in her memories of Hele killing Alexios?" Claude asked, and I shook my head, looking at the stars still.

"No, but the emotion I sensed was the one that made me change the entire plan. It was a sense of inner peace...complete, inner peace. Blank as a slate, no storms stirred within her." I say, as Claude looks at me, slightly shocked.

"All humans feel emotions at all times, even while asleep. She must've felt some kind of anger, or some kind of-"

"She had accepted any consequence that would come her way, as long as she could protect her sister. And that gave her the power. Behind the mask of inner peace was true love, which is the bullshit of most fairy tales. This gave her the peace. But this was a true love that is unheard of, risking everything for someone else to live. Everyone tries to benefit, but Hele didn't care as long as her sister could live a life. They loved each other so much, and that love was so pure it blinded Hele," I say, turning to face him. His face was neutral as his eyes resembled molten pools of gold, as he looked back at me.

"Human emotion makes a person weak in the end, though. Her emotion overcame her," Claude says, as I pat the space next to me, gesturing for him to sit down beside me. Hesitantly, he did so, stiffly laying on his back. Smiling slightly, I lay down my head on his chest. This caused him to stiffen slightly, as I looked back up to the sky as the stars watched over us.

"Do not call it 'human' emotion, call it emotion, Claude. In all my time spent with demons, the things I've noticed most about the bunch is that they feel too strong to feel emotion. But every single one experiences emotion, Claude. You felt an emotion when you chose to serve Alois, when you get annoyed with his antics, when you wonder about Hele and Edda's sisterly love." Claude is still tense, as I turn my head to look at him. Our eyes connect, and I see a small wonder in his eyes masked with some discomfort, before its masked with a boredom.

"I don't feel anything except boredom with this conversation," he says dully, and I laugh, looking up at the stars again. "That's a start."

...

"You know, Ivy," Claude says, and I turn to see him with a smirk on his lips. "Yes, Claude?"

"You were wrong to instate these ideas in a demon's head, silly things such as emotion..." he says, as his gold eyes flash. I move to stand up as Claude clamps a hand down on my chest, preventing me from moving.

"Stop Claude!" I start, "It's not funny! If you don't agree, just tell me!"

Come on Ivy, think! If I try to apparate in a panicked state, I'll end up losing a limb again! Like when I apparated away from the oven while baking cookies, and I panicked that I overbaked them and lost my pinky toe in the spot where I apparated from!

I reattached it, obviously, but I was really panicked.

"I'm feeling quite curious, curious of what you _taste like."_

Claude's suit turned inky black as I clamped my eyes shut so I don't see his blood red eyes and pointed fangs. "Claude, please stop," I groan, as I feel him lean in, placing his cold, marble-hard lips on mine. I feel the inky-black tendrils of darkness surrounding me, as I gasp for breath against their coldness.

And then I fell down the rabbit hole.

* * *

"Ivy, come on! We're going on the cruise right after this!" Michael says, a smirk on his lips as his violet eyes were alight with happiness. I did a double take, as I stood up from the ground that resembled black marble, with Catholic architecture around it.

St. Samael's.

"M-Michael?" I ask, and he cocks his head, black hair shifting to the side as he did so. He was wearing a fancy attire for some reason, looking straight out of the 1800s. Looking down at my own garb, I notice I wore a purple Victorian dress. Turning back to him, he still smiled "What's the matter, Ivy? It looks like you saw a ghost!"

"I'm sorry," I say, stepping away in shock. "I can't believe I'm seeing you here..."

"What do you mean it's strange?" He asks, taking a step towards me and enveloping me in a hug. I inhale his familiar scent of oranges, sea salt-

-blood.

Backing away and pushing Michael as the expression on his face changed. He had sand all over his face, blood pouring from his mouth and his heart areas as he looked down on me.

"It's downright bizarre, after all **_you did kill me,_** " he growls, as my eyes widen in shock at the demonic change in his voice. "This isn't real, you're dead!" I cry out, as he extends a hand out to me.

"I know, darling, but you can join me," he says, offering his hand towards me, "we can be in heaven together, or better yet, be reincarnated for another chance to be together."

Looking at his hand, I slapped it away. "No Michael, I need to go back to the real world to beat Claude's ass up!"

Michael twisted his wrist and took ahold of my hand, causing Ivy to begin creeping up my arm.

"Taylor Taylor, why do you continue on? You could've let yourself die in that car crash," He asks, as the room around me begins to crumble. "Did you want me to forgive you for killing me? By acting 'good' to others in hopes of redemption?"

"You asked me to, Michael! And I need to carry on!" I cried as the ivy creeped down my body to my feet, entangling themselves to the floor. "Did you want to replace me?" He asks, and I shake my head. "No Michael! I cannot forget you ever, but you are not the only death I have caused!"

"Did you think that by coming here to this place that everyone would forget you're a **_murderer?_** " He asks, and I shake my head, the ivy wrapping around my ankles.

"ENOUGH!" I scream, my eyes blazing blue in anger as I look at Michael.

"I am my own person! My choices are not all good and not all bad, they are grey! My actions come with a consequence, and though I may suffer I shall live on!" I scream as the ivy around my feet bursts into blue flames. Michael gives me a smirk as the blue fires spread around the room.

"You cause danger wherever you go, though. Is anyone safe?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"Nobody is safe, but I will protect them until I breathe my last breath," I vow, as his face shifts to the one of Natalie.

"You left me behind, though."

"Your path is your own, now," I state as the face shifts to Ciel's. "Everything's changed because of you."

"I'm glad to hear it, Ciel." The face morphs to Sebastian's, which in all honesty isn't much different from Michael's.

"If you had this effect on Claude with you words, it shows how stupid you are. Why do you devote kindness to beings of darkness?" Sebastian asks, and I smile a final smile.

"Because no one is heartless."

Sebastian's face changes along with his physique until I'm staring at a young girl with curly brown-purple hair pulled into two buns on her head, and she's wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Small agapanthuses are weaved into her hair, complimenting the purple in it. She looks at me, a small smile on her face.

"Has anything changed?" She asks, as I look back at her.

"I'd like to think so," I reply, tucking a loose strand behind my ear, and she copies the action. My eyes widen in realization, as I step forward, leaning close to the matching image of me. She does the same, as I stare down familiar blue eyes.

"Don't forget me," A raspy voice says, as I turn to face another Ivy standing next to the other one. She had bloodstains covering her hands and clothes with a powdering of sand, and a dead look on her face. She wore her long, brown curly hair in down that curled purple at the end, her blue eyes glazed over.

"I couldn't forget you," I state, as she rolled her eyes. "I can't forget anything like this," she looks herself up and down.

"And I am your favorite lie," a deeper voice said from next to me, and I turn to the other direction to see Ivan Taylor. He looks down at me with blue eyes, a crown of the agapanthus weaved around his curly hair.

"Now, which one of us do you chose to hang onto?" They chorused, staring at me.

"Your depression," the raspy one said, taking a drag. "Your lie," Ivan continues, as the middle Ivy looked me in the eyes.

"Your death."

My eyes glow blue as I raise a fist in front of me. "My future," I say, holding my palm out as small agapanthus floated out, soon growing in quantity as they swarmed the other me-people.

They were no longer visible as the agapanthus completely swarmed them until it exploded in purple petals. The world seemed to be completely made of a purple petal tidal wave, and I turned in the other direction and began running towards the light. Everything I passed burst into petals, as my dress shifted from the Victorian one to my Greek dress, to my shorts and to my tshirt, to my grey overcoat as I jumped onto the ball of light. Tilting my head back slightly, I saw that everything behind me was trapped on a spider's web.

"Claude, you asshat!" I scream, blinking to find myself back in Greece in a tangle of black tendrils shaped like a spider web. I looked up to see Claude's face hovering above mine, his red eyes screaming with lust...for my soul.

"Let go! I know anti-demon spells, and I ain't afraid of using them!" I start, blue eyes glowing brightly as the black tendrils started tinting blue at the end. Claude hissed, backing away as his web of doom retracted.

Standing up, slightly loopy, I glare at Claude. "Why on Earth would you try to eat my soul?!" I yell, breathing heavily as I straighten my back.

Claude pushed up his glasses, glare reflecting off them. "To see if I could eat your soul."

"And _why_ would you want to do that?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I wanted to eat your emotions in the process," he admits, and I roll my eyes.

"Damn it Claude, go get your own emotions. I'm going back to England now," I state boldly, and with a quick apparation spell I was in my guest room at Trancy's house.

* * *

 **July 9th, 1888, 4 AM, outskirts of London**

After quickly packing my suitcase to leave, I hopped into the bathtub, causing the water to tint pink. Claude was so frustration, and I hallucinated massively when I almost got my soul sucked. But, did I really think of my history like that? Myself before Michael was 'my regrets,' which is mostly true. I was pretty emo back then. Ivan could be considered my lie, since I had to lie to get into the school.

But myself last August was 'my death,' which I really don't understand. It couldn't mean the car crash since I didn't actually die, so it must mean something happened because of myself last August in 2017. But what was it?

And me being called a murderer? Though it's true, I only kill the criminals and evildoers in the world.

And would I ever do the same thing for Natalie? I mean, if I couldn't help her and she was in that predicament, what would I do?

Would I have been any better than Hele? Am I any better than her, but I believe myself to be justice?

* * *

 **July 9th, 1888, 7 AM, outskirts of London**

"You're leaving?!" Alois shouts, and I give the blondie a short nod, swallowing the french toast. I swear, all I've eaten for breakfast here is toast.

"Yes, I thought it'd be a good time for me to leave." I respond, and Alois' brows furrow. "But you have just arrived!"

"Exactly, I don't wish to overstay my welcome. Besides, you never know what can happen while an owl's eyes are shut," I cooly respond, "I feel as if something might happen soon."

And something WAS to happen soon: the Constellation/whatever it is called arc. This was the last arc I remember was out before death, and it left off on the 118th chapter of Elizabeth running away...

And the sexy Phantom Five! Oh dear Lord, this is going to be so exciting...do you think Ciel would let me join and become the kick-ass chic?

"But why do you want to leave ME?!" Alois screamed, bursting my train of thought.

"It's nothing personal against you, you're still a great person. I just need to leave, y'know?" I say, standing up and grabbing the suitcase by the table. "I'll visit aplenty, I promise..."

"DO NOT LEAVE ME!" Alois screams, and I step back in shock as his chest rises up and down. His breathing increases, as he picks up the butter knife, holding it towards me. I sweat drop, looking at the knife in the toddler's hands.

"You actually think you can harm me with a butterknife?" I ask as he throws it at me. Raising my hand up, I catch it by the hilt between two fingers, dropping it down o the floor.

"I'll keep in touch," I declared, and with a simple apparation spell I was gone.


	17. 17: Ivy and the Easter Special

Here I am, writing this at 12 AM on 4/15/17 because I always deliver.

Though Ivy was supposed to be at St. Samael's during this time, this side-story is a MAJOR PLOTHOLE.

So, this is not related to the plotline at all, and it won't be brought up again in the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ciel! Wake up!" I shout, bounding into his room in my rabbit onesie that I may or may not have summoned with a bit of magic.

"Who's there?!" He asks, pulling a revolver out of his pillow, rubbing his purple eye when he sees it's me. "Ivy?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"It's that time of year!" I do a sing-song voice.

"Let me guess, Christmas?" He asks, tucking the gun back into his pillowcase as I pout like a child. "You're no fun! It's Easter! Meaning we all get to hang out as one, giant family and go rabbit hunting, then have a giant bonfire and dance around it!"

"...American culture is odd."

Was that just an Archangels of Samael thing?

"Regardless of odd American traditions," Sebastian announces, whirling his tea cart in the room as he approaches the master's bed. "We'll be doing an Easter celebration, including an Easter dinner. For tea today, we have an oolong tea from Lau's voyages."

Ciel took the delicate tea cup from Sebastian, taking a sip. Sighing, I sit at the foot of Ciel's bed.

"I haven't done an Easter celebration with my family since I was 9, so I'm kind of excited to do it with you guys," I admit, "I just hope we all have a good time, y'know?"

Ciel sets the cup down momentarily as Sebastian ties the eyepatch around his eye, a permanent reminder of the deal. "I see, we shall have a traditional Easter then. Get dressed."

"Oh, how exciting! Where are we going?" I ask, tilting my head as Sebastian made a small noise of disgust.

"There is a 2 hour Easter sermon at the local church," Ciel smirked as I pale. The local church smelled of dung and was in extremely cramped quarters, and there was always the creepy pastor there...

"I'm fine with having a quieter Easter," I admit, as Ciel rolls his visible eye. "Fine by me," he takes another sip of his tea, before glancing up at Sebastian.

"You know, I would like to know why you're wearing bunny ears. I thought it was a prank at first with Ivy's strange bunny suit-"

"They're pajamas!" I huff, as Ciel sighs.

"-bunny pajamas, but this seems completely unrelated," Ciel continues, as Sebastian touches his ears, er, 'bunny ears.'

"Since today is Easter Sunday, we were all ordered to wear these by Lady Elizabeth."

"That means..." Ciel starts and I gulp.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Do I have to wear this dress?" I ask, looking down at the pastel, poofy dress with blue ribbons laced on it. "I feel like a giant egg!"

"Don't worry about it," Ciel says, adjusting the blue suit that Elizabeth got for him. "Elizabeth told you to wear it, so let's make her happy."

Walking down the stairs and trying not to trip, I see all of the Phantomhive servants, Agni and Soma, the Midford kids and Sebastian waiting there.

"Hello!" I cheerfully bound down the stairs, lifting up my skirts so I don't trip.

"Oh! Hello Ivy!" Soma bumbles excitedly, "I'm excited to celebrate the Eggplant holiday with everyone, though I'm from a different faith!"

"What is the 'Eggplant' holiday?" Agni asks as Soma shrugs.

"It's actually 'Easter,'" Sebastian corrects, "and it's a holiday where we celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ 3 days after his crucifixion."

"We do egg tapping, a hunt, and play games with cutely coloured Easter eggs! And Easter is a time when everyone gets all dressed up in New Clothes to represent the beginning of the Octave of Easter, a 8 day joyful time!"

"Oh! So that's why we were told to come all dressed up and we got those packages from a lady called Nina Hopkins!" Soma remarks as Elizabeth nods a confirmation.

"Now! Let's start the Egg Hunt!" Elizabeth says, holding up an egg of a beautiful decoration. "Look how cute this is! Let's have the person who finds this egg among others in the mansion be the winner!"

"Oh! Is this an Egg Hunt of Easter?" Soma asks, as Ciel sweat drops. "Not usually..."

"Ciel! I hope you get my egg," Elizabeth whispers rather loudly to Ciel as Edward starts freaking out.

"DID SOMEONE SAY EARL GREY?!" A crash is heard as a certain Queen's butler bursts through the window, causing Sebastian to glare at him.

"Damn butler, shattering glass windows on a holy day," Sebastian murmurs as he begins to clean up the glass.

"Long time no see," Charles Phipps says as he enters through the door (like a normal person).

"What are the Queen's butlers doing here?" I ask as Phipps holds up a package with eggs in it, passing the basket over to me.

"That's lovely!" I note, looking at the intricately painted eggs.

"I know, I painted them myself," Earl Grey brags as my brow twitches slightly.

"Anyway! I'm participating now!"

"What?" Ciel asks, "You can't just crash through someone's window on Easter then-"

"Okay!" Elizabeth interrupts as Grey rubs his hands together. Sebastian explains some rule about breaking eggs as I get excited.

Time to compete!

"Let's do our best, Eddy!" I announced as we partnered up, a determined look on Eddy's face.

"I'm going to get that egg!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Ready, set, go!" Elizabeth announces, as Eddy and I run off.

"Thank god Nina designed this dress, or else I would've been in a personal sweaty-hell!" I announce, tearing the hooped skirt top aside to reveal the cage frame with baby blue pants trapped under it with my black combat boots. Eddy's face turned pink as he cast aside his gaze.

"Th-that's so scandalous! Shame on you!" He choked, as I roll my eyes.

"So stereotypical of boys, thinking they're on top. Here, give me the egg ladle," I say as Edward passes it over to me. Tucking it on my pants, I place the skirt back around it, a smirk on my face.

"They'll have to get through the cage first," Edward whispers with a smirk, and I nod.

"Yup! Now let's get going," I reply as an explosion is heard down the hall.

We run all over until we stumble upon Ciel and Sebastian in the grand hall with Double Charles.

Silently, I point up at the egg on the chandelier, before pointing at the two teams with a nod. Edward's eyes widen in realization, as we wait for the two teams to finish their fight, until a chirping sound came out of the Double Charles' team egg.

Edward and I gasped, looking confused. That cheating bastard named Sebastian totally switched eggs!

...that was a smart move.

"Now!" I whisper, as we both run into the ballroom. Running to Ciel who held the fancily decorated egg in his hand, I plucked it out as Sebastian glared at me with red eyes, looking at my body to see where the egg ladle is.

"Where's the ladle," he asks calmly, holding his own above his head as Edward jumped for it.

"A team member is holding on to it," I reply cheekily, and his red gaze flashes.

"I have orders from my master to get the egg to Elizabeth."

"That sounds just dandy with me," I addressed, as Sebastian sighs.

"I'll make you a Key Lime pie."

My eyes widen as I turn to Edward. "I'm sorry, his Key Lime pies are heavenly," I whisper as Eddy's eyes widen in fear.

"Noooo!" He shouts as I rip off my skirt for the last time, revealing the lady and the egg. Sebastian smirks as I take the ladle, tilting it forward in a throwing manner at Sebastian. Giving him a quick wink, he understands, and side steps the egg as it hits Charles Grey in the face.

Revenge for breaking a window!

"Oh darn! Sebastian, that was supposed to hit you!" I say robotically, tearing the dress cage off my body as we all start walking (well, Edward stomped) to the garden, leaving a yolky Charles Grey behind.

Ciel presented the egg to Elizabeth, and she hugged him cheerfully, babbling praises to him. I smiled, quietly eating my ham as everyone cheerfully talked.

A year ago, well, in 2015 I was happily celebrating Easter with Michael and my friends at St. Samael's, eating the rabbits we hunted and staying up all night. It's so funny how everything can change so quickly.

Because in the year 2016 it was Michael's last Easter we'd celebrate together. It was still the same, and we still did the same thing as the year previous, but we were older and ready to do more missions. We were eagerly anticipating the mission release that was updated at the beginning of each month, as May was usually a duo-mission time period.

How innocent and naive we were. Life goes on, and though I hit some bumps in the road and died, I kept going on, even if it meant going backwards to get going again.

* * *

Hey guys!

Since I had a lot of time over spring break, I decided to start working on another fanfiction for unused character ideas from Ivy. This will be for another anime by the name **Kamigami no Asobi,** and it's sooooo good. You can watch it on crunchyroll, but definitely skip the intro on the first episode!

Trust me, it has some slight spoilers.

Anyway, I've written 4 chapters for that, and I'm halfway through writing the Blavat Sky arc. I plan on releasing another Ivy side-story and have written a few chaptrs for that, but it has a slight twist to it.

Here's an Easter-special preview for you!

* * *

Looking around, I find myself on the hustling and bustling streets of Chicago at night, no one noticing my strange clothing in the dim lighting. Flushing slightly, I turn into the alleyway, and with the snap of my fingers my clothes readjust to the styles of this century. A plaid, V-neck dress with a tan trenchcoat, complimented with a rounded hat and tan flats. My hair was squashed under the hat, but I didn't care.

The shuffling of feet catches my attention, as I turn to see a fuming woman dressed in a old-timey dancer dress step out.

Well, I guess it's not old-timey during this period...

"Damn men, always making me sing my lungs out," she fumes with a semi-gravelly voice, pulling out a cigarette holder. She continued to pull a lighter out of her pocket, and flicked it.

No light.

Her eyebrow twitched as she flicked it again, but to no avail. "Damn it," she cursed, before looking up to me.

"Hey, ya' gotta lighter?" She gruffly asks, and I nod, reaching into my pocket and summoning one. I toss it to her, and she gives me a nod. Quickly lighting her cigarette, she takes a drag with a relaxed sigh, puffing out circles Gandalf-style.

"Damn, that's good," she breathes out lightly, looking at me. She had soft blonde hair parted down the middle that waved to her chin, paired with garage cut bangs that hung above her baby blue eyes. These brown eyes were surrounded with black eyeshadow and black drawn eyebrows, with cupid-bow red lips. She kinda resembles my sister...

"I'm Natalie," she greets, "but in there, they call me Goldie." She nods at a barely noticeable handle in the brick wall, and I arch a brow.

Is that...that what I think it is?

"A speakeasy?" I ask, and she nods a confirmation. "Yeah, it is a thrill. But damn, the boys there think they all high and mighty just 'cuz they in the maf!"

"That sucks," I say, leaning against the wall. "I'd give them a piece of my mind if I were you."

"But the thing is, they have their big guns, and their baby guns, and their boss." Natalie sighs, taking another drag. "Besides, a woman named 'Goldie' ain't that scary."

"I'm Ivy Adams, and that name can be particularly fear invoking, if you know what I mean."

A smirk dancing on my lips, we shook hands in a greeting that created a twist in our fates.


	18. 18: Ivy and the Performance

**I absolutely love replying to reviews and questions, so feel free to PM me or leave a review! Here are some replies:**

 **Thetankgirl: Lol I don't know what they'd use as currency back then. I kinda just googled it :P**

 **Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

 **JULY 13th, 1888**

"I'm back!" I bellowed, thrusting the doors of the Phantomhive Manor open. In the three days between the Greece case and coming back, I apparated to Italy and had some chillax-time. And I got a bit tan, too!

"Ivy, welcome back," Sebastian greets as he closes, and I smile back at him. "Thanks! How was Germany?"

"Eventful," Sebastian says, and I laugh awkwardly, remembering the manga where he tried to eat Ciel.

"I can only imagine. Where's Ciel?"

"Right here," he says from the top of the banister, and I look up at him with a smile. "Hello Ciel!"

Looking directly at his face, I noticed that something had changed...it had a hard look before, but now it's only harder. The Germany trip must've changed him, I remember Sebastian had tried eating his soul on the trip...

...meaning all the progress I had made with Ciel opening up may go to waste now.

"We met a little witch on our trip," Ciel says, walking down the stairs. "Oh, really now?" I question, "I cannot wait to meet her then."

"Ivy, where are your little buns on your head, and how is your hair straight like that?" Ciel asks, and instinctively I tuck a small piece behind my ear.

"The Spider said they looked like monkey bollocks so he chopped one off," I say, and Sebastian and Ciel sweat drop. "So, I chopped the other one off and fixed my hair. Of course, I miss the curls, but I can grow it out again. In fact..."

My scalp tingled as my hair grew out, turning the hair into tight curls as they used to be, continuing past my shoulder. "How about this?"

Truth be told, the hair would be a grim reminder of the Greece trip. Being stabbed in the stomach isn't fun and all, and I'll have a thin white-scar there until I die. Thanks to Claude, who didn't even bother to help me, then proceeded to try to eat me!

Which is quite rude in my opinion!

"Is that what you look with long hair in regular curls...?" Ciel asks hesitantly, and I sweat drop. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No...I was just imagining, y'know, ringlets," Ciel says, and I facepalm. "I think it looks rather nice on you, Ivy," Sebastian compliments, but I wave him off.

"No need to lie, Sebastian. I'm going to unpack now," I say, walking back to my room. No one appreciates me in this damn mansion...

I did miss having curly hair though, but I don't know if I should go back to the buns. Maybe I'll do half up, half down?

Eh.

My sister would probably know what to do...Natalie...

Gods, after the Greek case with Hele and Edda, it makes me really miss my family. I have Conall, but she's doing whatever right now and she's more like an acquaintance right now...

I do wish to see the world though. Now, if I remember correctly...

No, I can't remember anything. Because no large historical events occurred in 1888! And Lizzie will soon go haywire and off the map, and the Phantom 5-

Phantom 5?

Oh my god, the Music Hall Arc is going to be soon. That's where the manga ends off on, and I don't know what will happen after that.

But, the arc doesn't occur for a month after the Mustard Gas thingie, but the build up to the arc starts on a Saturday...

Oh my god, it's tonight!

It's currently 6:00, and it takes an hour to get into London...damn it I don't have long to prepare!

Wait, I can literally just magic up an outfit! With a snap, my eyes blaze blue and my outfit twists into a whirlwind of colors before settling.

I was wearing a light yellow blouse with a pink bow, put together with a long pink skirt to match. Putting on my dancing shoes and pulling half of my hair up, I rub my hands together. "Alright, I should put away everything..." I note aloud, as I put all my clothes back in their proper spots.

"6:30 now, I'll arrive in London at 7:30, 8:00 if there's traffic..." I state, as I leave my room.

"Wow Ivy, you're back! Where are you off to tonight?" Mey-Rin asks, turning from where she was 'dusting'. "I'm off to London tonight, can you please call the plain carriage while I go tell Ciel that I'll be back later?"

"Of course!" She stuttered with a tight salute, setting down the duster as she sets off to get the carriage ready from Snake. I walk to Ciel's office and bust in.

"Cielllllll!" I shout, and he jumps up. "You scared me! Wait, why did you change clothing?" He asks, and I smile.

"I'm off to London, I have an invitation to attend an event. I'll be back!" I say, before shutting the door.

"But you just got back!" I hear from behind the muffled door, but ignore it as I walk to the front door, opening it to reveal Snake and a carriage.

"Hello Snake, how are you today?" I greet, as he opens the carriage door for me.

"I am good, says Wordsworth. How are you? Asks Bronte," Snake says, switching in between voices.

"Lovely. How are your friends doing?" I ask.

"Good, replies Bronte. Where are we going to take you today?"

"To the Sphere Music Hall in London," I say, and he nods. Snake closes the door and goes to the top of the carriage, and we begin to move.

* * *

 **7:45, July 13th, 1888**

"Wow, it's lovely...thanks for driving me Snake!" I remarked, waving goodbye as the carriage drives off. I step inside, looking at the crowds of happy people. Children of all ages eat at a table of free food, while adults a teenagers laugh. Older people meet with old friends, and jovial music plays in the background. I'm glad I didn't dress up too much, there's no noble in sight...

"Ivy?" A voice asks from behind me, and I turn around to see Edward. "Eddy!" I say with a smile, walking up to him and enveloping him in a hug. "How are you?" I ask, pulling from the hug to see him blushing.

"I'm Edward- I mean I'm good," he says, and I laugh slightly. "Oh Edward, were you invited by Herman?" A voice asks, and I turn to see Cheslock in a suit.

"Yeah, were you invited by Violet?" Edward asks, and Cheslock nods. "Hello Cheslock, how are you?" I ask, and he turns to me. "Oh hey Ivan-" Cheslock does a double take, and I nearly laugh. "Forgot that Ivan are one and the same, I see."

"Truthfully, I was hoping that was only a nightmare," he says, and I nod. "Don't we all. Things would be much easier if it was only a nightmare..."

"Midford! Cheslock!" A voice says from behind me, and I recognize it as Herman's. "Let's enjoy ourselves today, everybody together!"

"We can have a good time, regardless of social status," a smooth voice I recognize as Redmond's says.

"And broaden our knowledge," Lawrence finishes.

"Edward! Have you finally gotten a girl?" Redmond teasingly asks, and I turn around. "Are you silly boys talking about me?" I ask with a smile, and the former P4 turn pale.

"I-Ivan," Herman stutters, face turning red. "I go by Ivy, which is noticeably similar..." I note, and he bows deeply.

"I once again apologize for the events that occurred that night! No woman should have seen tha-"

"Herman, I think we should forget about the tea party. I also should apologize for deceiving you all, and if you'd like to ask me any questions I will answer them freely." I say with a short bow, rising to face them with a smile. "Besides, I still wish to remain friends with you all."

"How are you so damn good with a sword?!" Edward asks from beside me, and I laugh slightly. "Years of training, and not just in swordplay. I'm good at using most weapons, save for bow and arrow."

Ugh, _archery._

"Are you of a noble lineage?" Edgar asks, and I nod. "Kinda, I guess. I'm technically a Countess of a small plot of land called Dunton, but I don't reside there currently or throw around my title. I'm still Ivy Adams, err, Taylor officially."

"How are you so smart for a woma-" Lawrence starts, but I start laughing awkwardly, grabbing a flute of champagne from the waiter walking by us. "Alright, I think we should celebrate together to our successes. Cheers?"

Everyone else grabs a flute, and we clink them together. "Cheers!" They shout, and we clink flutes. Everyone takes a sip, and I awkwardly look at mine before taking a sip.

It was an odd bubbly taste with a weird flavor...but I like it. Now that I'm 16 in this era, if I drink no one would have a problem, but it's still odd to drink in public.

We all talked for a bit longer, before dispersing to separate areas.

"Hey Ivy," Redmond asks, and I look at him. "Yeah Edgar?" I ask, and he leaned on the piano. "Can you play?" He asks, and I think.

"I can play a few songs, which are classical, and one of them is jazz," I confessed, and he arched a brow, head tilting in confusion. "What's jazz?"

Oh shit.

"If I had other accompaniments it would make sense, but I have the piece memorized so it would be a ritzy piano..." I trail off, and Edgar smirks. "That can't stop you from explaining it, can it?"

I roll my eyes. "It's, uh, a type of music from the United States. It hasn't really picked up yet, but it's spontaneous, and great... and never the same. A group of musicians play a pre-determined piece, and then they 'jazz' it up a bit, changing it as they see fit to make their instrument shine. A freedom of the instrument, basically."

"Freedom?" He echoed, and I laugh, sitting down at the bench, scooting him over. "It's something you Brits wouldn't understand."

Edgar scoffed as some of the onlookers laughed slightly, and he leaned his elbow on the piano. "Alright then, Ivy. Show me this 'jazz.'"

I flex my fingers and look at the keys, placing my fingers on them. "Should I sing along? I have to warn you, my voice isn't that good," I say, and Edgar shrugs.

"If it makes it 'jazzier,' be my guest."

I sigh. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

I hit the piano chords, "Mama, I don't have time for dancing," I declared, running my fingers over the piano chords once more.

(A/N- play AnnaPantsu's cover of 'Almost there'. This is what I imagined Ivy's singing voice sounding most like)

 _"That's just gonna have to wait a while,"_ I sing, and Edgar's eyes widen.

Probably at how much I suck.

 _"Ain't got time for messing around, a_ _nd it's not my style,_

 _This old town can slow you down,"_ I sing, and Edgar rolls his eyes. "London isn't _that_ old."

Smirking at his cheeky words, I hit the next chords. " _People taking the easy way,_

 _But I know exactly where I'm going..."_ I start kicking up the beat, fingers running over the keys.

 _"Getting closer and closer every day_

 _And I'm almost there! I'm almost there,_

 _People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care..."_ I _am_ considered crazy in this era though. I've gotten used to the looks and the whispers, though they still hurt a little.

 _"Trials and tribulations, I've had my share,_ _There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there."_ Someone starts playing the trumpet next to me in a little melody, and I play background music to it.

"That's the way it is!" I say with a smile, and Edgar arches a brow. "But that wasn't planned at all..."

"Exactly! The American Revolution wasn't planned, but guess who doesn't control America?" I question cheekily as Edgar's cheeks tint pink. Laughing slightly, I start playing a little rift to merge the parts.

 _"I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true_

 _You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you""_ Someone plays a little flute trill there, and I look up to see an elderly woman had joined in on the flute. Giving her a nod of acknowledgement I continue on.

 _"So I work real hard each and every day_

 _Now things for sure are going my way_

 _Just doing what I do_

 _Look out boys, I'm coming through,"_ I sing with a bit of a growl at the end, and I see a more people are looking over. Looking over my shoulder slightly, I see little kids dancing, and I beam.

 _"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

 _People gonna come here from everywhere_

 _And I'm almost there_

 _I'm almost there,"_ I back off a bit on the piano as the trumpet player and the flutist play.

 _"There's been trials and tribulations_

 _You know I've had my share,"_ I sing quietly, before picking up the beat.

 _"But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river,"_ our trio of instruments play their own parts perfectly,

 _"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

 _I'm almost there!"_ I sing, as I play the finishing notes on the piano, finishing breathlessly. The little area was silent for a moment, before they applaud loudly. I nod at the crowd, cheeks red before turning to the flutist and trumpeter.

"That was amazing, thanks for playing alongside me," I say, and they both nod at me. "That was a fun experience," the older woman says, "I would do it again! Makes me feel young again."

"Agreed," the trumpeter says, "it was new and interesting."

They walk away, and I turn to Edgar. "Any thoughts?" I ask, and he flushes slightly. "Jazz is great, I can see how you Americans came up with it. It is certainly, err, 'freeing.'"

"It sounds a lot better with a full band, and a better singer," I say, and he shakes his head, red eyes meeting mine. "Your singing was lovely, all women usually have higher voices here and hearing a voice like yours was, er, uniquely deeper..."

"Uniquely not good, I've heard. My sister is a performer, and she sings beautifully. You should hear her, it's like the angels created her voice box..." I say truthfully, and he sighs. "If you were amazing, I would love to hear what you consider 'beautiful.'"

"Thanks," I say, and the smile fades on Edgar's face. "Why weren't you able to tell me you were a girl at St. George? We should have been able to trust each other, that was the relationship fag and brother have..."

"I told no one, Edgar," I divulged, "because you would have been loyal to your duties as a P4 and would have had me expelled. You would have to, to uphold the traditions and your own morals. It's nothing against you, you are an honest man, and your loyalties are firmly upheld at St. George."

"And who would you have told?" He points out, "You kept it to yourself the whole time!"

I shrug. "Most likely Soma's elephant. He doesn't seem like he would gossip much."

Edgar laughs slightly, before sighing, holding his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I understand. But if you have anything to tell me, you should tell me now before I find out at another tea party."

"I have 8 toes." I say bluntly, and he chokes slightly. "What?" He asks with wide eyes, "4 on each foot? 3 and 5?!"

"Just kidding!" I laugh, poking his puffed cheeks. "You should have seen your face, it was hilarious!"

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day!" Edgar jokingly says, patting me on the back and I continue to laugh. "I'm going to go walk around, I'll see you around Edgar," I say, and he nods to me.

"See you around, Ivan Taylor," he finishes with a wink, placing his fingers to his lips before walking away. He's definitely the Viscount's nephew...

I walk away until I spot Edward, and a smirk grows on my lips as I run up to him and hug him from behind. "I'm kidnapping you!" I whisper for him to hear, and he yelps before turning to see me.

"Yeah right!" He laughs, "You're smaller than my sister!"

"Don't rub that in," I grumble, letting go and crossing my arms. "I know I'm short, but if the ceiling falls down on us the tall ones will die first."

"That's intense," he pointed out, and we are silent once more.

"Remember," he starts again, "at your birthday, when my mother brought up the idea of marriage?"

"Yes, I remember," I reply, hoping he won't ask to court me. I already have to deal with Ciel and Sebastian about it...

"And she was telling me since I'm turning 18 soon I should begin thinking of finding a wife, or at least trial and error, but... I don't want to settle down yet. I don't know what I want to do after graduation, except that I want to see the world with my sister by my side," Edward declares bluntly, and I sweat drop.

If that was heard out of context that sounded very, er, incest-y.

"Your sister seems like a very good friend to you," I say, and he nods. "I'm just trying to say don't wait around for me right now, you should find someone to be with. Most nobles are promised at birth-"

"Eddy, I'm not 'most nobles,' I'm Ivy if you haven't realized by now. I'm like you and don't want to settle down, I want to see the world too. Besides, who would want a queer woman as their wife?" I laugh, as Eddy chuckles slightly.

"Well, we can travel the world together." Eddy says, and I smile. "Yeah, we'll be travelling buddies!"

"I like the idea of that," he admits, gaze falling on a small crowd gathering. "What's that?" he asks, and I sigh.

"That's Blavat's fortune telling, from what I've heard." I say, as Herman approaches us. "Hey, Hermie!" I call out, and he walks towards me with a blush on his face. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us about Blavat over there?" I ask, and Herman looks over at the blue-white haired man. "His fortune tellings are so accurate they became famous. Why don't you give him a try?" Herman asks, and Edward scratches his neck. "I'm not interested-"

"Come on Eddy, wanna do it if I do it?" I question Eddy, and he sighs. "Alright, let's go."

"Yay!"

Walking towards the Blavat area, I step behind Eddy. "You go first, I want to see how it works..."

"Fine, only because you're a chicken," Eddy says, and I sigh. "Whatever you say, Mr. Macho."

"Excuse me, sir, can you read my fortune?" Edward asks all proper-like with manners and such to Blavat, and Blavat nods.

"Sure! Prick your fingertip and drop your blood into this cup, and after that I'll read your fortune."

"Alright." Edward pricks his finger with the needle, dropping the blood into the cup. The water changes into a light red, and Blavat passes Edward a small cloth.

"You are under protection of Canopus," Blavat says, and I remember that's also Lizzie's 'protector.' It must be the same blood type for both of them... "People under Canopus are individualistic and self-centered, while they have a strong bond with their hobbies and are obsessive over things. Do you have a strong obsession to being loyal and honest?" Blavat asks, and Edward crosses his arms. "So what if I do?"

Blavat laughs, "I can also feel that you have a strong obsession towards family, most likely a sibling...?"

"Of course! My sister means everything to me!" Edward ranted, and I laugh slightly.

"Girl with the purple hair, you laugh at him, but yet do not do anything." Blavat says, and I walk over to him. "Should I do the same thing here as blondie?"

"Go ahead," Blavat teased, holding up the pin. I place my finger on it, a slight prick rendering in my finger. It was only for a moment, so I didn't flinch.

Besides, I've been through other shit in my past that hurt way more.

Holding my finger over the cup, my blood drips in, turning the water dark red.

"Woah! A Sirius!" Blavat says, and everyone's eyes widen.

"Woah! Are you...serious?" I cheekily smile which causes for Blavat giving me a *really* look.

"Wow! I'm super jealous!" A little girl says, and I sigh.

My mom has A negative, while my dad has AB positive. My sister is an A positive, while I somehow ended up with AB positive.

"The firs magnitude of Sirius is extremely rare. People under Sirius are often geniuses and prodigies and many are very two-faced and versatile-" wow, I love being told I can be two faced. My eyes starts twitching uncontrollably, as I place my hand over my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blavat asks, as I give a smile in his general direction as my eyes stop twitching.

"Sorry, don't know what happened there," I say, uncovering my eyes. Everything seemed...different. Everyone had a weird glow around them, all in different shades, sizes and transparency. But Blavat's, well, his was oddly dim and a pale silver.

"Anyway, take this: a Sirius protection charm. You should feel closer to the divinity with it in your possession," Blavat says, and I smile, taking the silver bracelet. I could see my glow, which was a light blue, the same as my eyes.

How fitting.

"Thank you," I say, standing up. "Give this Canopus one to your friend, please," he says, and I nod. Taking the other charm and passing it to Edward, Blavat smiles at us. "Feel free to visit any time!"

Edward's glow was a dark green, with it being thick and large in a uniform shape.

I get up and leave, walking over to the ex-P4 and Cheslock with Edward. Cheslock's glow was a light shade of grey, flowing all over his body in different patterns. All the P4's glows looked calm, and completely matched their house colors.

Color schemes on point there.

What if these 'glows' were their auras? That'd be hella cool, but how did I suddenly start this ability?

"Everyone, it's already 11:00, it will be difficult to part ways..." Hermie says, and I sit down in the chair. "It was good seeing you all, a bit nostalgic."

Music starts playing, and Violet passes Cheslock, Edward and I papers. "Let's sing together." he says dully, and I look at the lyrics. "Never seen them, but that won't stop me from croaking!" I laugh, as the music plays.

I dance with all of them until it strikes midnight when everyone is gone but Edward and I.

"Do you wish to stay at the Midford manor with me tonight?" He asks, before blushing. "NotlikethatImeanintheguestroo-"

"Sure," I say with a smile, "I know what you mean. I'll give Ciel a call once I reach your house to let him know I'll be back later."

We ride back to Edward's huge manor, where maids and a butler greet us. "Edward! You're back, did you have fun at the get together?" Elizabeth asks, and Edward nods.

"Yeah, I did. I also brought back a friend," he says, and I step out from behind Edward. "Surprise!" I say, as Lizzie's eyes light up. She had a light pink aura which shimmered slightly, excitedly bouncing all over her body. "Ivyyyyy~" She squeals, running up to me and glomping me in a hug. Now she's a few inches taller than me, and I feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Oh, were you at the get together too?" She asks, and I pull from the hug. "Yup, I ran into Edward there."

"How fun! I wish I could go too." Elizabeth says, and I smile. "Next time let's go together," I tell her, and Edward nows.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Elizabeth cheers, "I cannot wait, it'll only be good if I dress up as well! Oh! And Ivy can be dolled up too!"

yay...but hopefully, I can prevent the leaving of Lizzie. But, I don't know why she left in the first place, so how can I prevent it?

And, it could be completely unpredictable. For example that at first, Agares passed as a human due to Undertaker's advanced techniques. Second, mustard gas existed centuries before its official invention, making it unsuspectable.

Anything and everything can occur, and that is extremely frightening.

* * *

"I'm back home!" I call out, entering the Phantomhive household as the servants bounded forward to greet me. All of them had excited auras, with Mey-Rin's a calm blue with a few splotches of dark blue, Finny's a bright yellow, Bard's navy blue with lots of splotches lighter blue.

 _Aura splotches: a lighter or darker version of the person's aura. They show the person's deepest regrets. These can be reversed, but the more a person has is the more they regret._

So...Finny had no splotches because he was such a pure cinnamon bun...Mey-Rin had few because she regrets being an assassin, and Bard...

Why did Bard have splotches?

"Hello Ivy!" Finny cheers, "Where did you go?"

"I went to a fiesta!" I state, as everyone looks confused. "Sorry, I went to a party."

"Oh! How was it?" Mey-Rin asks, "Good."

"Ivy has returned?" Ciel's voice calls from the top of the stairs, and I look up excitedly only to nearly fall over.

Ciel's aura...it was terrifying. It was dark blue, bordering black, but it was white at Ciel's center. The dark blue was looking ready to completely envelop Ciel's aura, like it was going to eat it up completely. Forcing a fake smile onto my face, I smile.

"Hello Ciel!" He looks down at me and smirks slightly, white light pulsing for a moment before returning to normal.

"Hello Ivy, how are you? After you completely left without telling me in person and not having seen me for a month?" He asks, and I cross my arms.

"You're not my _mother,_ geez Louise!" I respond, ignoring him as I walk away.

* * *

 **JULY 20th, 1888**

"I'm ready to go!" I say to Edward, hopping into the carriage, sitting beside Elizabeth.

"Oh! I'm excited to attend! Too bad I couldn't dress you up beforehand," Elizabeth says sadly at the end, and I laugh, patting her on the head.

"As long as you stay around, you'll have plenty of time to dress me up! I'll certainly enjoy it," I tell her, and her eyes light up, shining an emerald.

"Really?"

"Of course." I don't want her to leave, of course. I tell her what she wants so she stays around as long as possible...

Soon, we arrive to the hall and I'm whisked away by Edgar, placing me in front of the piano.

"Hey Edgar, I came here with a couple friend-" I start, and he smiles innocently at me.

"Oh Ivy, it wouldn't be too hard for you to do a 'jazzy' song again. It also wouldn't be too hard for me to talk of Ivan-"

"I get it, I get it," I say with both of my hands up, "but I don't know any other songs with a jazzier riff."

"What other songs do you know?" He asks, and I sigh. "Not much, honestly. My sister is the master musician, I just learnt most from her during the summer. Now, I have other things to do-"

"Ivy..."

"Edgar..." I scold back in the same tone. "You can start your own style of music, just give it a personal flair. Now, I'll be off now," I say, standing up and walking away from him to where I see Elizabeth standing by her brother, looking at the fortune teller.

It's beginning. Should I allow it to happen as it does in the manga? I don't know if she's dead or alive or a zombie as of the result of the manga not being over yet, and people have been dying...

No, I shall let it play out and interfere slightly.

"A fortune teller?" Elizabeth asks Edward, and he nods. "Yes, and he is known to be accurate. In fact, Ivy and I had our fortunes read the other day-

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'd like one too!" Elizabeth exclaims, and I raise a brow. "Alright, he gives you your star sign basically. I'm a Sirius, but I feel like I'm pretty fun..."

"...that was horrible, Ivy." Edward blanches, and I sigh. "Why does no one like my star sign jokes?!"

Elizabeth runs up to Blavat, and I watch the two exchange comments. Lizzie soon returns to me with an empty look in her eyes, the ones of a daydreamer.

Its started, and all I can do is place a seed of doubt into her mind for it to plant later.

"I'm going home," I say, quickly running to the outside of the ballroom. Creeping towards an unseen alleyway, I hide in the shadows.

With the snap of my fingers, my eyes blaze blue a change takes place. Bones crack, pains tingle my body as my body shrinks, hunching over. Brown hair flows downward as it shifts into a silvery, wispy grey. Skin stretches and wrinkles, hands gnarl and nails tint yellow. My eyebrows droop as my face sags, causing the old lady look to be more effective.

With the flourish of my hand, my clothes change to one of an older woman of this time. Hobbling out of the alleyway, I watch Elizabeth and Edward walk out of the music hall. Smirking to myself, I walk to the areas where carriages are, and I fall on my face.

"Oh, somebody help me~" I feebly call, as everyone continues to move around me.

"Move old lady, you're blocking my carriage!" An angry male voice calls, and I turn to see a rich looking man glaring down at me.

"I-I can't get up~" I cough into my hand, and I see Lizzie approaching from the corner of my eye.

"Here," she says, offering a hand to me. I smile, placing my hand in hers as she pulls me up.

"Thank you, kind little miss." I smile at her, and she smiles back, but her eyes are distant. "No problem."

"I don't know if this is too much to ask, but can you give me a ride home? My house is on the outskirts of London by the port, and my son is unable to come and get me. It'd be a 3 hour walk if I did it myself," I croak as Edward approaches.

"Of course, Miss." Edward helps me into their carriage, and I plomp onto the seat as the carriage begins to move. Looking at Elizabeth, who sat next to her brother, I gave her a toothy smile.

"Little miss, I shall grant you a request since you have helped me. Ask me of anything, and I shall tell you."

Elizabeth looks blankly at me, "What kind of person am I?" She asks, and I smile. Blavat's words most have affected her for her to ask that question. "Of course, I will answer this for you."

"Are you some kind of witch? Don't you dare curse my little sister!" Edward shouts, but I hold up a hand to silence him.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders, Mr. Edward Midford?" I ask, and he quiets.

"H-how did you know my-"

"Take my hand, please." I cut Edward off, looking at Elizabeth.

Hesitantly, she places her right hand on top of my eyes, images flash before my mind. I can't see the future through her eyes, but I can see the past and her personality.

"You're cheerful and passionate of what you care for." I start, rephrasing Blavat's words to be more positive. "Once you have something you are passionate about, you follow through with it 100%. This also traverses to how you are fastidious about your passions. You don't show your true side due to your fondness for your cousin, to uphold the 'true lady' image." I crack open an eye to see her intently looking at me.

"You're afraid of ghosts because they're dead, and they are sad reminders of the past. Your favorite flower is the pink marguerites as they are cheerful and bloom beautifully. You are also strong-willed and will do anything to make people smile around you. You protect those around you, as you wish for their happiness and utmost safeness. I must say, you are a very strong human."

"But...but what do the stars say?" she asks quietly, and I raise a grey brow. "What do you mean?"

"What do the stars say about me? Blavat says-"

"Miss Elizabeth, I shall let you in on a little secret." I lean in close to her, "Some of the stars we see today are merely afterimages of what once was, as the stars far, far away might already be dead. It's like looking into the past, you see. So, a past version of you cannot say anything of how you are today, as it is dead."

I lean back, as she looks at me with wonder struck eyes. "You are what you choose to be, Miss Elizabeth. You choose to be a cute-appearing person, which is not the stars' choice. That was yours. You are what you make of yourself, and very few completely find themselves in the world."

"Get out!" Edward screams, startling me. He pulled Elizabeth closer as the carriage pulls to a halt.

"W-what?" I ask, disturbed by this sudden behavior.

"Don't put some freaky-witch curse on my sister!" He stutters, and I waggle my fingers.

"Alright, bye, Edward Midford of," I answered, opening the coach door and hopping onto the cobblestones. "But beware-"

"No! No witch curses today! Good evening to you!" Edward roared, slamming the coach's door as it takes off immediately. Chuckling to myself as my disguise fell, I brush myself off, and with a quick apparation spell I was home.

* * *

 **JULY 22nd, 1888**

"Lizzie's gone!" Edward announced as he ran into the room. Ciel stood up in shock as we turned to Edward, panting heavily.

"What?" I ask in fake shock, though I already knew this would happen. I just hope she would carry the seed of doubt within her...

Edward explained what happened a couple nights ago, as Ciel looked forward gravely.

"Sphere Music Hall," Ciel mused as Edward gasped. "How did you know?!'

"We have been requested by the Queen to investigate the very same music hall," Ciel reported, waving around the invitation/

"I don't think that Lady Elizabeth ran away because of a mere fortune telling," Sebastian theorized as I shrug.

"Regardless, we need to find Lizzie."

"No need, because I already saw Lizzie when I went back to the Music Hall yesterday. But...she didn't want to come back. She said she found her 'shining thing' there."

"Her individualistic spark possibly..." I drawled, "She found what made her happy, possibly, and I guess that is at the music hall."

Edward explained what happened, as Ciel demanded that we visit it.

So, here I am now, standing in the Music Hall dressed as a 'commoner' with Sebastian and Ciel, ready to have some fun.

"This is disgusting, everyone can talk to anyone no matter their class," Ciel grumbles, and I roll my eyes."Not everyone has the money you do, Ciel."

"But the people here don't seem to have any desire, which is something all humans have." Sebastian's words make my eyebrows crease slightly.

"I'm sure that some people don't have to have desires all the time, Mr. Soul Sucker," I scoff as Ciel snorts.

"The poorest of the people always have the largest of desires," he chortles, as I freeze.

I was never poor, but never wealthy. I always had such grand, independent emotions, and I had a desire to keep that all. But...

"I think I'll just let the two of you handle this," I quietly say, as I step away. Ciel's eye flickers to mine.

"Fine, go."

"No need to tell me twice, _Phantomhive,_ " I spit out as his eye widens. That's right, I called him by his last name, which is something I absolutely hate. Looking at Sebastian, a smirk danced upon his lips, believing what I feeling was anger.

"It's disappointment, Mr. Michaelis, not anger," I whisper so quietly that only he can hear, before turning on my heels and walked away from them, placing a large fake smile on my face as I delicately put my hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"I need you to dance with me," I whisper, "please, anything to get me away from Sebastian and Ciel."

"What happened?" Edward asks, pulling my hand up to the dancing position as we joined the crowd of waltzing individuals.

"Ciel is just being a jerk, he forgets that not everyone has the privileges he does," I rant, "and it angers me. He believes everyone always has a desire and it's weird to not have one, especially poor people-"

"I mean, it's kind of true. What desire do you currently have, if any?" Edward asks, as I roll my eyes.

"The desire to get away from Ciel," I mutter as Edward chuckles. "See? If you even have a temporary desire it makes sense, but to not have any at all may seem strange."

Oh god, I was being mean to Ciel for no reason...though he was not being nice about the poor-people thing, what he said about people having desires and not having them made sense. If someone had no desires...they have no reason to be living.

"I see-" I acknowledge as the clock chimes 11:00.

"Oh! It's time for carols!" A lady calls out, as I sigh. "Are we doing that singing thing again?"

"Yeah, at the end we all sing together. But...something's different this time." Edward and I stop dancing as the lights dim.

We turn our attention to the stage, where 4 men in cloaks stand, hoods drawn to not see their face. Other hooded men wandered behind them with candles, muttering a beat.

"Oh universal light, sea of stars! Oh stardust ones whose souls have lost their way! The endless nights will be illuminated by the pale and shining first-magnitude star! Let us offer up our own lights to protect the eternal radiance!" The deep four sang, almost like a barbershop. People in the audience sang along, before bursting into applause when the quad were done.

"Everyone, thank you for singing along," They bowed, before one stood up fully. "We are tiny stars merely floating in the enormous expanse of the universe! But, even if your light is dim, it's unique and completely different! Each star has enough brilliance to guide a lost soul!"

Damn, that's deep.

"Polaris."

"Vega."

"Canopus."

"And Sirius," the last person says, "may the radiance of the celestial guardians fall upon you all. Now, let's sing!"

Didn't they already sing?

The four men whipped away their cloaks to reveal the P4! They wore costumes fitting to their original colors, and I felt myself gasp a bit.

They were a boy band! This is too funny! Also, Greenhill's hair was spiky!

"And without further ado, here's our new song 'Shining Star!'" Lawrence called out as the audience (now, I noticed it was mostly girls) screamed in joy.

Now that I can see closer, Lawrence has a freaking dangly earring (is it a clip on or did he actually pierce it?)! And Violet has a choker! Greenhill's hair wasn't combed over (and he had his guns out, too!) and Redmond...

Eh, Redmond was still a pretty boy.

"This is lit!" I scream, as the boys start performing. I haven't been to a concert in so long!

"This is so confusing!" Ciel shouts out, approaching me in the crowd. "Don't worry about it, just have fun! That's what concerts are about, dingus," I laugh out, completely forgetting our fight from earlier.

"What's with their dancing?" Ciel asks as I move my feet to the beat. "It's fun, Ciel," I stick my tongue out.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Redmond and Lawrence call out.

"No!" We all shout back.

"You feeling down?" Greenhill asks, cupping a girl's face as she practically melts.

"No!"

"Don't cry, okay?" Violet asks, pulling a pouty look as we all melt.

They kept performing in a K-pop fashion, and it was freaking lit.

The concert soon ended and we all poured out, talking among ourselves.

"That was one of the shortest concerts I've been to, but it was good for the time period," I sigh, "Panic! At the Disco was one of my favourites to go to, mostly because I was in the pit with my friends, but-"

"You've been to other concerts like this?!" Ciel spits out.

Shit! I just spilled a bunch of future-beans!

"Y-yeah, but they're in America," I stutter.

"Welcome back, young master and Ivy." Sebastian's voice calls out from behind us, and Ciel sighs. "Sebastia-"

Turning to face Sebastian, I nearly laugh at the sight in front of me. Two women with their boobs protruding in their dresses clung to Sebastian, gushing about him being a 'dangerous butler.' Sebastian smirked at me, clearly testing me to see if I was jealous.

"Damn Sebastian, you got some!" I laugh out, as his brow twitches slightly.

* * *

"So, that's what happened," Sebastian pours a cup of lemonade for me as I re-cross my legs.

"Yep, it was pretty fun, too," I commented as Ciel gave me a bewildered look.

"I suppose, but that concert is absolutely nothing like opera or ballet! In terms of song and dance, they were completely odd and different."

"On top of that, the audience was waving and singing along. I've never seen such a spectacle!" Edward cries out, and I roll my eyes.

Who cares if no one's seen a spectacle like that? It's great for this time period and all, but it's really 2016-y. I would have thought they would start at 1990s pop!

"Oh? This type of song?" Sebastian asks, setting the tea tray down.

"You're a shining star! Even if your light is small!" He sings, striking a pose. I nearly scream at Sebastian (who's looking mighty fine while doing all of this, mind you) sings a pop song. God, I need to get him to do Britney Spears sometime!

"You're a shining star! Just join hands and look at them all! You and me, we'll be a sensation! We'll become a constellation!" Sebastian finishes with a spin into a peace-sign pose.

"Oh my god, Sebastian, you've become a K-pop sensation!" I clap out with a laugh, as Agni and Soma burst into the room with snacks.

"Ooh!" I look over at Agni's snack, grabbing one as the men talked among themselves. Sebastian spoke of the literacy rate and how that Blavat must be spreading his information through oral means: song.

"Yeah, I know about that. For war propaganda for countries or for commercials, they'll have bright, colorful images with a short and catchy slogan. Ciel, for your products you have bright images, right?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yes, because our targeted demographic is children," Ciel informs, "so we have small slogans to catch their attention so they can remember it."

"That's exactly what they're doing for Blavat, except their demographic is all ages. So, they can increase the slogan size, but they have to have it in a way for people to memorize easily," I informed as Edward gasps. "In the song, right?"

"Yep!" I nod, letting out a large yawn. "I'm heading to bed, I have a lot of sleep to catch up on."

"Ivy, you're a Sirius, right?" Ciel asks as I stand up, cracking my back. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Tomorrow is a Sirius event," Ciel remarks as I snort. "Good to know it's not a funny one."

"...anyway, can you come to investigate?"

"I don't know, I might be sleeping still," I wave off, yawning some more as I walk towards the door. My vision starts fading in the corner, as I put my hand against the wall.

"Ivy go night-night now," I whisper, before falling backwards.

"Ivy!" A voice shouts, and the last thing I see before I black out is Sebastian's concerned face hovering over mine and him catching me.

* * *

Cracking open an eye, I look around my room to see sunlight pour in. Ah, I must have passed out and slept through the night.

"Ivy, you're finally up," Sebastian's voice says from next to me as I yelp, shifting away from the voice as I look at him at my bedside.

"Wh-why are you here? I get up myself, usually," I grumble, wiping away my eye-crusties.

"You were in a deep sleep for 2 days, and didn't even move a muscle. Can you care to explain why?" He asks as I sheepishly laugh.

"Oops, if I use an excess of magic without maintaining proper sleep I'll go into deep sleep. It was just a recovery, don't worry," I wave off, "what have you discovered with the Sirius meeting thingie?"

"That they are doing blood transfusions at that time, and that's the price they pay for a hearty meal and singing by the P4. Also, some members who had bracelets linking them to the Music Hall have died of blood loss," Sebastian explains, as I remember that part in the arc.

The last chapter I left off on is coming up soon...

"No...they're not doing blood transfusions," I mutter, "they're collecting blood."

"What?" Sebastian asks, as I sigh.

"Do you really think that they'll be doing a bunch of blood transfusions at once? They'll have to have a lot of staff, it just doesn't make sense. They're probably collecting the blood and marking it by the star type, then storing it," I explain, as Sebastian pauses.

"That's...an interesting idea. But why was the young master dizzy when he stood up?" Sebastian asks, as I roll my eyes, getting out of bed.

"Well, did Ciel eat the food given to him?" I ask, and Sebastian shook his head. "No, he feared he'd be poisoned."

Ugh, what a dumbass...

"Listen, since you're a demon and all, can't you travel to the future and whatnot?" I ask, as Sebastian gives me a bewildered look.

"How do you know about this?"

"I studied demonology," I lie, "now can you or can't you?"

Sebastian sighs, crossing his arms. "Not currently, I am only able to do so when not under a master. Now, why do you ask me this?"

"When's the furthest you've gone?" I ask.

"I cannot tell."

"Ugh! That's not helpful at all," I grumble, taking a ribbon and pulling my hair into a quick bun. "Listen, when you withdraw blood cells from your body, you have to build them up again to fix the loss. So, you eat iron-rich foods to help the production of new cells. Does this sound familiar to you?"

"Possibly." Sebastian smirks, "You're not from this era, are you?"

Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Sebastian can tell if I'm lying if I try, so...

"No, I'm not," I truthfully sigh, "I got sent back in time on accident. I was lost in the woods, than I showed up here."

"I see, so did you foresee some of the events that were too occur?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Kind of. The thing is, Jack the Ripper was never found in modern day times, so I couldn't point out who it was. I just used good judgement from my time period to rule out possibilities," I half-lie, wrapping my robe around me.

"What time did you come from?" He asks, appearing interested. "I don't need to tell you this information, Sebastian, when you don't even bother telling me much about your years," I laugh out, "but I'd prefer to keep this between us, alright?"

"Fine," Sebastian nods, "but one final question: do you know how this case ends?"

"No," I assured, putting my feetsies into the slippers. "I'm going to get some food, sleeping for 2 days definitely wears a girl out."

Walking out of the room, I knew Sebastian probably had enough smirks to feed a small, smirk-less village in Africa.

"Now, why are people dying of blood loss? Care to explain that one?" Sebastian leers down at me as we fall into pace.

"The answer is simple. Blood is vital to human, so if you don't have enough you'll die. Come on, Sebastian, you should know this already," I scoff, and he chuckles.

"Just wished to see the thought process of the _esteemed_ Ivy Adams," he taunts, and I roll my eyes.

"And I wished to see a normal butler in England," I cheekily replied.

"I am no normal butler, I am one-"

"-hell of a butler," I finished for him, and his eyes widen in surprise, "we get it, Sebastian, it's a demon pun. I'm _dying_ of laughter."

Sebastian frowns down at me for my smart-alack comment, as we head to the kitchen. I grab the muffin under the glass container as Sebastian sets forth to make tea.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but Elizabeth is back at the mansion-" he informs as I begin to choke on the muffin. "What?!" I spit out, as Sebastian looks at me, handing my a napkin.

"Goodness, a lady of your standing should know not to eat with their mouth full-"

"Can it, Sebastian." I stand up, and with the snap of my fingers and the blue glow of my eyes, my outfit morphs into a more casual one.

"Now, where is she?" I ask, adjusting my dress straps.

"Her guest room-"

With the quick apparation to the room, I opened the door and ran in just in time to see a blonde curl bounce out the window, tied to the bed sheets.

What a smart girl...

Quickly running out to the window, I grab the bed sheets and shimmy down, watching Elizabeth run to the gates.

"Elizabeth!" I shout, chasing after her.

"No! I need to go back!" She turns to face me, continuing to run all the while, but tears were streaming down her face.

I realized that I would be unable to take her back, no matter what I do.

"Fine, then let me take you back myself," I stop running, and she stops too.

"Wh-what?" Her lips quiver, as I offer my hand to her. "I'll take you back, I cannot shackle you here. But, can I at least take you back to make sure you arrive safely?"

"W-why are you doing this?" She steps forward to me, "My family and Ciel want me to stay back-"

"It's because you left without warning, and no one knew if you were safe or not. Examining you, though you seem to be hooked on Sphere Music Hall, you don't appear to be injured physically," I acknowledge, "and you don't appear ghastly, so that means you're at least being fed. I'm only concerned for your future, but in reality, I'm concerned for everyone's futures, because I don't know what's in the unknown. Oh! I'm getting a tad bit off topic here," I laugh, "but if you want to really go back there, I'll make sure you have a safe ride, at least."

Lizzie wiped away the tears in her eye with the back of her hand, before giving me a large hug. "I'd like that, Ivy."

I led Lizzie to the stables, getting on Zoro as I gave her the cloak that just happened to be in the rider's box (I actually summoned it, but she doesn't need to know that.). I rode into London, parked my horse, and I led her up to the front door.

"This is as far as you should go," she advises, "I'll be going now...thank you, Ivy."

"Alright, Lizzie, just remember to always do what your heart says...as long as its legal though! Don't go axe-murder London, alright?" I ask, as she giggles slightly.

"I promise," she confirms, before turning and entering the Hall.

She was out of my reach now. In fact, everything is out of my control. The last part of the chapter I left off on before I died was just the image of Lizzie's window. The only reason that I knew about the Phantom 5 was because of spoiler pictures, but I don't even know what happens then!

Godspeed to us all, then.

* * *

 **July 25th, 1888**

"Ivy, we have decided to buy puppies and Ciel wants you to name them," Sebastian shouts, bursting into my room with a look of disgust on his face.

"Holy shit I'm coming!" I shout, quickly magicking an outfit onto myself as I run down the stairs to Ciel's office...

Only to see Clayton, Edward, Cheslock, Joanne and Soma there. Ciel sat at the desk, giving me a smirk.

"Everyone, thanks for coming. The existence of the S4 is exposing the citizens of London to immediate danger, therefore I'd like to borrow everyone's strength and create a music group."

"I thought I was getting puppies!" I groan, crumbling on my feet.

"Are you sure about this rag-tag lineup, though?" Cheslock asks as I elbow him. "Hey! I was forced to come here!"

"Not you, trans, but I'm talking about the bookworm," Cheslock nods at an irked Clayton, and I scoff.

"I am not a trans!"

"You pretended to be a dude at school!" He shouts back, as Joanne looked at me in shock. "You're Ivan?!"

"Ivan Taylor?!" Soma asks, as I face palm, sighing. "Yeah, I was Ivan Taylor at Weston College. I needed a good education, so that place worked for me."

"Oh! So instead of you being my big brother, you're my big sister! Cool!" Joanne says softly, and I grin.

"I was double friends with you~!" Soma does a little happy-dance, and I laugh. They took that well.

"There is lots of untapped potential here," Sebastian says, messing with Clayton's hair and making it spiky. He took the glasses, too.

"Dammmmmnnn Clayton! You smokin' now!" I noted, and he blushed slightly.

"I'm blind, though."

"Now, we open shop in two weeks. You all are going to be receiving special lessons and instructions starting today," Ciel informs as Sebastian passes out notebooks.

Flipping open the papers, I look at the top of the page. "Character identities?!" I screech. "And what the hell do you mean by a 'seductive angel' in this?!"

"A bit of a bad boy and force-ful," Edward grumbles, reading his own, "but that's so improper!"

"A devilish, mischievous little brother?" Joanne wonders softly. But Joanne is so kind!

"The cool-headed intellect," Clayton squints at the paper, attempting to read it. He's anything but coolheaded!

"Wealthy and ego-tistical! I was like that before I met you, Ciel!" Soma coos, running up to Ciel and smothering him in a hug.

"And I'm the same," Cheslock grumbles, "But what do you mean I'm unique! Why am I the only one who needs to keep it!"

"Oh, but Master Cheslock, ordinary citizens couldnt even begin to imagine the sight of you attending Great Britain's top school with such a hairstyle and full-faced cosmetics!" Sebastian beams as Cheslock gets mad. "You're asking for a beating!"

"I don't fully understand "a bit of a bad boy and forceful," what is that?" Eddie asks as I nearly choke on air.

Oh god, I hope no one needs to use the words 'call me daddy' in this stupid thing Ciel has us doing.

"Sebastian, if you will," Ciel asks, as Sebastian steps forward. "Was planning on it," Sebastian smirks at me, red eyes flashing as he steps awfully close.

"Uh, Sebastian?" I ask, as he pushes me into a wall, slamming his hand on the wall next to my face. Our height difference was so staggering, it was almost comedic when he leant down by my face.

His red eyes portrayed lust as he got close to my face, taking a finger and running it under my chin to its tip. I felt my face flush as I felt his hot breath on my face.

"Oh, quit acting so innocent..." Sebastian growled, "You've been begging for it the entire time, haven't you, my precious, little kitten..."

Sebastian's eyes lowered on my lips, as he low key held my hand above my head. "S-Sebastian," I stutter, feeling a pinching in my nose, looking away from him to see everyone's shocked faces as he takes my chin with his soft gloves, forcing my to look at him.

"What do you want to tell me, little kitten? Do you wish to be mine?" He growls, as I feel my eyes rolling back into my head.

"Ah-choo!" I sneeze, as Sebastian backs up from me. "Sebastian, that was un-necessary!" Ciel lectures, as Sebastian wipes his face.

"I was showing an example," Sebastian discards the napkin, "and I thought I was doing well. Ivy isn't easy to have submit."

"I sneezed! And I only let you do that for an example!" I scold, turning back to the other boys. Clayton, Cheslock and Eddie had nose bleeds, while Joanne and Soma were cheerfully talking among themselves.

"You want me to act like that?!" Eddie asked, as he points at me. "She sneezed! Will they sneeze on me?!"

"No, it's just dusty in here," I sniffle. "I'm just saying, if we merely stick to S4's regimen, we're merely rehashes! So, we have individual characteristics for individuality!"

"But can we defeat S4 like this?" Clayton asks, as Sebastian wraps a ruler against the back of a desk, his glasses on. "Yes, for I will take full reigns and give all of you a very **thorough** lesson..."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, pin Ivy to the wall!" Sebastian shouts, as my jaw drops. "What the fu-"

"Ivy is the most charm-resistant female I've ever met, so using your personas approach her. Ivy, go easy on them, alright?" Sebastian smirks, as I sigh.

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" I grumble, standing in the middle of the room. "So, who's first?"

"Oh! I'll go first!" Soma says, bumbling up to me. "Ivy, want 500 euros?"

"I don't need a sugar daddy. Next!" I call out, as Joanne calmly walks over to me.

"I love you, sister!" he robotically claims, and I laugh. "That was really robotic, Joanne! But, kudos for the sister reference. Next!"

Clayton started walking towards me, and ended up pushing me on the ground, pinning me to it. "Hey, I want to spread you open like a book," he stutters, nervously sweating.

"Oh my god," I groaned, "don't do the clumsy thing, please. It just ends up being annoying."

"I can't see, is this supposed to be attractive to some people?" Clayton asks, standing up. Honestly, I don't know why animes do the tripping thing, it's just annoying.

Next was Cheslock, who straight up pinned my to a wall. "I don't care that you're charm-resistant or whatever, I'm going to charm your pants off," Cheslock announces, and I shrug.

"That works for some girls, what you just said there. But not me. Next!"

Eddie walked up to me, pinned my against a wall. He tilted his head down, as his hot breath tickled my face. His emerald eyes pierced mine, as he put his free hand on my hip.

"I suck at seducing, but does this work?" He heavily whispers, popping my off the wall as he pulls me into a dip. My hair hung back from my face, as I bared my neck to him.

"Ooh! This is fun!" I laugh, "Get a better pick-up line, but this works!"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asks, as I wrap my free legs around Eddie's waist, pulling myself to be free.

"I'll have to show you, so you can feel it," I whisper, placing my hand on the side of his face, slowly dragging it down to his chin, my thumb lightly brushing his gasping lips.

Tilting his chin upward, I lean in, before tilting his head away so I put my face by his neck, "It's all about the chase, Eddie, give them that thrill. Waiting is especially fun."

Jumping off a blushing Eddie, I turn to see everyone blushing (I don't know if Sebastian is or not) and I giggled. "Well, if you guys do it to me, I have all rights to do it too!"

* * *

 **August 1st, 1888, Sphere Music Hall**

"Today, we'll be unveiling a brand new song! Here is 'Search for Sirius!'" Redmond says from in front of me, as I kept the cloak over my face.

Ciel had asked me to be apart of the Phantom 5, changing the name to 'Specter 6.' Of course, 'specter' is a synonym for phantom, which means Ciel is still arrogant about the name thing. Though, the only reason he asked me to join was because of male appeal, which I wasn't really for.

Of course, I'll surprise him later with that.

Cheslock smirked next to me, "Hey! You frauds!" He called out, as the P4 turned back to us in shock.

Ugh, this wasn't apart of plan... "You call yourselves 'shining' with your dimly lit candles? Don't make me laugh," he guffaws, as I nearly face palm. The plan was to simply to take over the show, but I guess this works too...

"Now, take a look at true stars!"

On cue, we all whipped off our cloaks, showing the rocker outfits we sported. I wore a black, purple-laced corset top (with a hidden zipper on it, hehe), with black pants. I had a large, silver scarf around my neck, a cross necklace underneath, a large leather belt around my hips and black leather boots with a heel.

I was feeling pretty sexy...hell, when all the boys saw me they were blushing like crazy.

But I had a bit of a surprise... you see, the hair I was wearing was a wig. It was my exact hair-lookalike (but straighter), but other than that no one can tell the difference. I also had made my boobs completely go missing, which you can't notice under the scarf.

"Ivy?!" The P4 asked in amazement, as I blew a kiss i their direction. Cheslock started playing his violin, as I mentally prayed my singing would be fine.

 _"The night sky made of paper, those imitation stars. Illusion made by candle light, such a drab Saturday night!"_ Soma sing-disses, giving a wink.

 _"The deep, dark night sky and the stars of destruction,"_ the once up-tight Clayton narrates.

 _"They're simply not just a beautiful sight, but make a thrilling, sleepless night!"_ I finish, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

 _"To all merry children with their toys for show, farewell!"_ Edward sticks his hand out, waving goodbye.

 _"And take my hand, tonight I'm going to take you out for a stroll,"_ Joanne flips his hair back, looking like the true cutie-patootie he is.

"Into a brand new world of night we'll go!" We shout, as Clayton stops playing. "We are the true rulers of London's night, the Specter 6!"

"For those of you who'd like to dance 'til you drop, just head up to the front, I'll make sure we go at it until morning, alright?" Edward asks, licking his glove seductively as I roll my eyes.

"Don't steal all the fun for yourself, I want to have some fun with them, too," I reply, turning my shoulder and winking at the audience. The men (and some girls) blush. Smoke soon filled the stage, and the 6 of us ran off stage.

Quickly, we burst out the back doors and snuck over to the Funtom Music Hall, making our way up to Ciel's office.

"Excellent work everyone, it appears the infiltration tactic had quite the impact," Ciel applauds, blushing when his eyes fell over me.

"The audience's jaws were all on the floor! You should have seen it!" Soma smiles brightly.

"Th-that was nerve-wracking!" Joanne cries, and I rub them on the shoulder. "But you did so good!"

"R-really?" Joanne asks, and I nod.

"I have to question whether our conduct was appropriate...y'know, to behave in such a boorish and derelict manner," Edward thinks as I laugh. "But it was hot, though! You totally sold the bad-boy ideal," I respond as Eddie blushes slightly.

"I know it was a bit boorish, but the transformation! It was awesome! If the guys saw this they'd piss themselves!" Cheslock laughs, "I'm talkin' about you, Mister Hardass Green Lion!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could I kindly have my glasses back? I'm blind as a bat right now," Clayton asks, raising his hand.

"Oh! I remember that, Clayton, so I got you some contact lenses for performances!" I smile, walking to the box I had placed on the side of Ciel's desk this morning after practice when Clayton was told he couldn't wear his glasses.

While I had used contacts before, I wouldn't create them in fear of getting the prescription wrong. So, I had skirt-skirted over to the Reaper's Dispatch and got some soft contacts from there.

"Con-tacts?" Clayton echoes, as I open the case. "You take one and put them in your eye, then take them out and throw them away when you're done since these are one-use only."

"Thanks, but can I have my glasses still?" Clayton asks, putting the contact box in his coat.

"Of course, but please insert the contacts onstage," Sebastian responds, as Clayton puts them on. "Of course, and I am also quite uncomfortable with my hair in such an unkept state..." Clayton proceeded to brush out his hair, having it slick back to its original position.

"You look like a suburban white mom now!" I groan out as everyone chuckles lowly.

"Isn't Ivy the one who chose the fashions?" Clayton asks, as I shrug.

To be honest, I was just thinking of the dark, handsome and rugged types. I explained 'dark, rocker handsome' to Sebastian (who understood it, damn that demon) and then he organized it.

"Sebastian is the one, technically speaking," I shrug out as Sebastian chuckles.

"Now, we will win, no matter what!" Ciel shouts, as we all put our hands in the middle.

"Spectorrrrrrrrr Six!" We shout, raising our hands in the end.

* * *

I stand at the ledge, ready to jump off from my post on que. Looking at Sebastian at Eddie's rafter, the lights dim slightly. Sebastian lifts up his hand as I jump off the balcony while the others do too, hoods drawn over our face. We soar above the audience to the stage, landing on it. We quickly unzip our bat-ponchos, revealing our clothes.

"Now that you're all here, you're not gonna get away without paying a hefty price. You're in the palm of my hands now and tonight I'm gonna steal each and every one of your hearts," Edward smirks.

"Let's get this party started with Phantom Knight," I toss my hair over my shoulder, "ready or not, here we come!"

"Who's that calling me?" Cheslock, Edward and I growl out, stepping onto one side of the stage to meet the mics.

"What's that sweet, sweet smell?" The others ask, baring claws.

"Now the time has come! My time of awakening! It's time to hunt the prey I seek!" We sing into our mics.

"is it a tiny little mouse?" Joanne asks, "A trickling of fresh blood?" Clayton coninues.

"No, it's you!" Soma points, lifting up his towel.

"Alright everyone, follow my lead!" We all spin ours around, singing the next part.

"No matter where you go, go, I'll chase you down!"

"Now and forever, and ever! My appetite never stops!"

"Don't y'all fall asleep on me!" I shout, "Let's go!"

We all jump off the stage, as Joanne and I head to one of the corridors between people. Waving at someone, I wink in the general area of the crowd.

Soon, we all returned to the stage.

"Bite into the night!" Clayton shouts, as we all growl.

"Shyness ripped to pieces!" Joanne poses, as we all growl again.

"The virgin stripped bare," Eddie bites his nail as everyone growls.

"Ravishing our appetite," I run my finger through my hair, causing everyone to growl.

"Now melt into the darkness...for all eternity!" We pose, as the audience applauds. Suddenly, the lights completely cut out, as the other members run off stage.

Time to scare everyone.

Stepping towards the middle, the others back up and strike their poses.

Nodding at Clayton, he picks up the special violin and begins playing. Gulping to myself, he plays the intro notes.

 _"He got me goin' crazy_  
 _Why is my heart racing?"_ I sing, running my fingers through the back of my hair

 _"You are beautiful, you are my Goddess,"_ Eddie steps forward, _"but you are closed-off, yeah-yeah."_

 _"I will knock on your door, so will you let me in?"_ Clayton grabs his mic, pulling it close to his face.  
 _I will give you a hidden thrill!"_ Joanne flips his hair.

 _"I can tell you've already fallen for me because I can see the curiosity in your eyes_  
 _Don't be afraid,_  
 _Love is the way,"_ Soma flips his hair out of his eyes.  
 _"Shawty I got it._  
 _You can call me monster!"_ Eddie bites his lip as the fangirls squeal.

 _"I'm creeping in your heart babe_  
 _I will overturn you, break and swallow you,_  
 _Yeah I steal you and indulge in you_  
 _I will ruin you!"_ we all sing,

 _"She got me gone crazy,"_ Eddie does a half-grind on the mic (like a thrust?) and all the girls drool

 _"Why is my heart racing?"_ I sing, moving into our x-shaped choreography.

 _"I'm a bit hot-tempered_  
 _I'm not very tenderhearted ,"_ Cheslock sings.  
 _"I hated you but I want you,"_ Soma sings.  
 _"That's right, my type,"_ Clayton nods.  
 _"The heart does not lie,"_ Back to Soma.

 _"It's started, I am sending_  
 _Dangerous signals from within me,"_ Eddie beats his heart.  
 _"Don't be afraid,_  
 _Love is the way,_  
 _Shawty I got it._  
 _You can call me monster,"_ I sing, as Joanne steps forward.

 _"I will live forever_  
 _Even if I die, I'm carved in your memory_  
 _Come here girl,_  
 _You call me monster_  
 _I will enter your heart,"_ Joanne steps aside to let Eddie in.

 _"I get a thrill, turning your life completely inside out_  
 _I'm sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do,"_ Eddie finishes, as I push them aside, jumping off stage. The boys do the background dancing, causing everyone in the concert hall to bounce

"Everyone fears me so I'm untouchable man  
But why can't you honestly refuse me in the end," I rap, as everyone looks at me in confusion.  
"I hide, watching you, and you're surprised  
I'm like your antimony to you, but I'm part of you," the young guy buy me had my rabbit, which consisted of a scarved rabbit with little booties. Placing my fingers to my lips, I aim to give the bunny a kiss, but suddenly change it to the tip of his nose. He blushes, as I give him a flirtatious wink.  
"Accept me as I am  
Forget your fearful worries  
Enjoy the pain you can endure  
Fall deeper!"

"I'm toying with you in my palm however I want," I run to the stage as the beat picks up, turning my back to the stage. I lowkey unzip the side of my corset, waiting to rip it off.  
"Don't run away, you will linger forever!" Quickly, I pull the wig off and throwing it backward, removing the corset top and tossing that to the side.

A large gasp ran through the audience as I faced the members of the S6 for the split moment before I turned. The S6's faces were open-mouthed, realizing that I didn't have any boobs, but instead a set of washboard abs and a rock hard chest.

Turning behind me to face the crowd, I ran my fingers through my hair. Everyone started wildly cheering at the trick, as the music started once more.

Basically, before we went to Sphere's Music Hall, I had changed into Ivan Taylor once more, but put on a wig to make my look normal. I simply kept my feet the same size so I could wear the boots, but other than that there wasn't much of a difference.

 _"I'm creeping in your heart babe_  
 _I will overturn you, break and swallow you,_  
 _Yeah I steal you and indulge in you,"_ we all sing, whipping our towels around once more.  
 _"I will ruin you,"_ Clayton points in the general direction of the crowd, causing them to swoon.

 _"I will live forever_  
 _Even if I die, I'm carved in your memory,"_ Soma puts both of his hands over his heart, making it 'beat.'  
 _"Come here girl,"_ I sing, patting my lap.  
 _"You call me monster_  
 _I will enter your heart,"_ Eddie sings, as the lights cut out black for the final act.

We soon do the glow stick thing, before the show finishes. We duck of stage, heading to our individual member hall.

"Thanks for comin', little darling," I place my hand on the girl's shoulder, letting it linger for a split second long enough to make her cheeks tint pink. "I hope you come again."

"I will!" She stutters, before quickly running off. I do other tricks with other girls and boys, before the final person in my line was Ciel Phantomhive,

"What kind of trick was that?!" His eyebrow twitched as I shrug. "You said seductive angel, and angels can be dudes, too. Regardless, I got their attention, right?"

Ciel sighed, face palming. "I suppose so, just do that again at tomorrow night's concert for the people who didn't come. Within a fortnight, everyone will already figure you are a male."

"Whoo! That was fun, then," I cheer, as Ciel rolls his eye. "Tomorrow, make sure to give another shock factor."

"You got it!"

* * *

For the next few weeks, we performed almost every night. Different themes, different songs, different performances. Hell, different costumes too! We had sailor girl outfits with short skirts, which made me laugh. When the other guys asked me how I got my chest to appear as a man, I just told them I had another corset on underneath that looked like a guy's chest unless touched, which was believable enough for them.

Ciel and Sebastian had explained how greedy Blavat was with his blood removals for the Sirius star, so while I had a performance they confronted the people who were burying a body on **August 21st, 1888.**

And I had my own plans to tend to that night as well.

Stepping away from my corridor after the concert, I hopped into the side-room from that, quickly magicking myself into a pair of trousers and a button down. I don a tophat, before stepping out and crossing my way over to Sphere Music Hall. I attempt to enter, but the door is locked.

Rolling my eyes as they flash blue, the lock clicks to an unlocked position, as I open the door and enter upon the S4 practicing, Blavat praising them from where he sat.

"Ah, what a wondrous performance!" I criticize, applauding slowly as they stopped performing, eyes turning in my direction. The hat was so obnoxiously large and tipped over so they couldn't see my face.

"Who are you? And how did you get in with the door locked?" Blavat asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I need you to stop withdrawing blood from your crowd-goers," I demand, as a collective gasp ran amongst the room.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sir. Now, may you leave-"

"No, I shall not until you promise me you will stop. You are withdrawing too much Sirius, and not leaving enough time for their blood to replenish, essentially killing the person. I may not seem like I'm begging you, but you can consider it so until I will forcefully blackmail you. Now, stop."

I don't know where the manga goes from here on out, but I have decided that I will help in any possible form. And if this helps, so be it.

"Listen, we are not withdrawing blood from our people," Blavat smiles a fake smile, before turning to Greenhill. "Can you possibly remove our un-wanted guest?"

Greenhill looked at me, a firm look on his face as he withdrew a sword. "Sir, it would be against my code of honor if I were to strike you without cause, but if you do not leave now I shall have reasons to strike," Greenhill informs, as I reach into my own sheath, withdrawing a sword.

"I'm sorry, Hermie, but I cannot let this be," I mutter as Greenhill approaches me, "I still wish for us to be friends."

Hermie raises his sword to strike, but I quickly block it, parrying back in forth with him. I switch to offense, and with a quick swipe I knock the sword from his hands.

Turning to Blavat, I watched him escape the room, and a firm look settled on my face.

"None of you shall follow!" I announce, "For this is for your own good!"

"We're going to defend Blavat," Redmond responds, withdrawing their own sword as Lawrence follows. For some reason, Violet wasn't here...

"I apologize then, but _somnum!"_ I shout, my eyes flashing blue as they collapse onto the floor, falling asleep. Racing after Blavat, I see him enter another room, as I race into it, slamming the door behind me. There were no windows, and it was just the two of us.

"Fess up, Blavat," I growl lowly, raising my sword as he gulped, "why are you doing this."


	19. 19: Ivy and the Girls

This is set between sometime during the time Ivy met with Conall had while Ciel and Sebastian were in Germany and the beginning of the Celestial arc, but will carry through to the future. Think of it as important-filler, it will be mentioned but it isn't in the timeline. This is what Ivy would be doing if she wasn't alongside Ciel and Sebastian all the time, but this still does happen in the main story line.

In summary: This is canon, but the time may not be exactly accurate. It will go a bit into the future, even if the normal storyline isn't that far yet.

* * *

 **1888, Dunton, England**

"So, this is what I have to work with, eh?" I mutter to myself, wandering around the Taylor residence in Dunton. Since I was technically the heiress selected by Conall to act as the Queen's Owl, I was to have a 'perch,' if I was to speak in owl puns. No, I didn't make the pun myself, Conall did. Since I was technically a Countess now and my residual home would be in Dunton, I had to personify it since the Queen wants to introduce me officially to the Court in the next Season as 'Ivy Taylor' instead of Ivy Adams. I suppose that would be alright, since Adams is a fake last name and I've always been referred to as Ivy Taylor in 2016. Though the farm was technically mine, it was founded by Conall, so I suppose it could be my cover business.

Rubbing the ring on my pinkie, I smile softly. I would make this estate great...but I didn't have any cash.

The funny thing about magic is that it has to be fair in the universe, every action has a reaction. Most magic spells take a toll on the user by making them slightly more tired, which is understandable. But magicking up money to create a house is different, since transfiguring objects to money is a skillset of its own because it has to be exact. So, magick users summon money, which randomly flows from a different spot each time. I could be robbing a rich man of pennies or a poor man of their life savings, and they wouldn't know what hit them.

I could ask Sebastian to build the house for me, since he did it to repair Ciel's mansion, but I would feel in debt to him; which he would dangle in front of me, essentially making me feel guilty and stressed. Besides, I'm riding off Ciel's savings anyway, while the other Evil Noblemen at least have a public or private profession. Lau's a trader and dealer of opium; Madame Red is a doctor at a hospital, but an underground abortion surgeon; Ciel owns a company with the dealings of candy and toys, but in reality he deals with the scum of the Underground London. And I? People simply identify me as an American, but I could be so much more than that!

Exiting the humble cottage, I look at the fields of cows, grazing over the hills that overlook the small town. I had met with the man, James, and his son, Carson, who had tended to the cows while Conall and I are away from the ranch (which is often.). James was an older fellow, around 50, who had a grey full head of hair with a scruffy beard on his jolly round face, twinkling eyes of brown accompanying it. He was on the rounder side, obviously making enough to feed himself well, alongside his son. His son was closer resembling their mother, with pale blonde hair and light green eyes, porcelain skin as pale as the lazy clouds that hung under bright blue skies. He was slightly plump with his rounded cheeks dotted with freckles, but he was tall for a 12 year old boy.

I had overlooked the affairs of the town and had discovered that on the opposite side of Conall's land was a free space of land double the size of ours for a cheap price, but no one bought it due to the fact they believed it to be cursed when all the wheat in the field had mysteriously burnt down 10 years ago. I had investigated the affairs of the field and found out a drunk teenager and his pals were travelling by lantern on their way home, when they sloshed jugs of their alcohol in the fields as they made their way back home as a short cut. One tripped and fell, dropping the lantern, which quickly spread the fire and burned down the whole field. James and Carson had transferred over the cows to the land space. I had used the materials present and others I purchased to build them a nice house in which they could both, alongside the mother and 4 other siblings, could live comfortably.

I wish I could do that with the estate I wanted to build, however the house I built for them had easier materials to manipulate and afford. The magick for that house made me sleep for a few days, so if I was to build this estate I would sleep for weeks on end, which I cannot afford the time for when I believe the Celestial Arc was to begin eventually.

I met with Madame Red for tea the other day when the idea struck me: prostitutes. You can never tell how many they've bedded, or how sick and disease-ridden they are. They're found in shady alleyways, and usually come from the worst situations.

That can become my side business: a fancy brothel. Tying my coat around myself, I quickly apparrated to London, gears churning in my head at high speeds.

* * *

"Hello, I've noticed that this estate is for sale." I look at the large manor set a little off from the heart of London, paint peeling from it. The front half of the manor had crumbled with black and brown ashy wood, eaten away by time and the flames that had been set upon it. The sky-blue paint revealed dark wood underneath, eaten by ticks. The windows had been either broken or smashed, and the 4 chimneys was far from where they should've been.

"Oh! Yes, of course it is!" The saleswoman replies, nodding frantically. "It was a tragic event that occurred a couple months back, yes it was. A man named 'Matthew Dame' came in and set the manor ablaze, because he was madly in love with the daughter of Duke Durlington, Jessica Durlington. They were having a secret affair, the two of them, but Duke Durlington had promised Jessica to marry a rich aristocrat, Kenneth Pobmane, a French man! Who would ever want to marry a French man?"

"I don't know. Now, about the estate-"

"So, Matthew had found out that Kenneth and the Duke had planned to make preparations for Jessica's wedding. Jessica hated her father, so she and Matthew had escorted all of the staff off the grounds before setting the manor ablaze, with Kenneth and the Duke inside. The two ran off, never to be seen again. But..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "a maid told me that they set sail for America!"

"You don't say. How much is the manor going to cost?" I ask, and she arches a brow. "It's haunted by ghosts, for Christ's sake! We were going to tear it down next week and bring in an exorcist. Do you still want to purchase it?"

"Of course." That's why I sat through your dreadfully tragic story, you bimbo! I can't be seen crying about 'ghosts'! If there were ghosts I would have sensed it the moment I set foot in this territory.

"Well, it'd be a 500,000 pounds," she answers, as I shake my head. "This manor is in a state of disarray! I am not going to pay more than 100,000 pounds!"

Was she overselling it? Yes, of course. Was I asking for an extremely unrealistic price point? Of course.

"No way in heaven! 450,000, no lower!"

"Fine, I'll raise it to 200,000. No higher!" I argue back, and she crosses her arms.

"300,000. That's the lowest."

"250 and we have a deal."

She pauses a bit, before pushing up her rounded glasses. "Fine. I shall ring up the paperwork and we shall collect the money."

Grinning, I put my hand forward to shake it. I had taken some of the 'family fortune' given to me, alongside funds the Queen has given me for my work. I have 750,000 left for this project, which should be enough to renovate the manor so it becomes at least habitable.

After paying her the due amount, I looked up at the manor, a grin making its way to my face. "This will become a great place once more, I know it."

12 bedrooms, 6 baths, it wasn't even half the size of Ciel's mansion, but I didn't care. This wasn't going to be a place of my residence, it was going to be a classy business venture.

Apparating back to Ciel's manor, I quickly order the supplies to be at the manor in 3 days to rebuild it, before hanging up the phone. That was 500,000 on its own, which was double the price of the manor, damn it! But, it'll be more modern and sturdy, which I believe will be helpful. All I had was a measly 250,000 left to collect protection, permits, workers and employees, but I know I can do it!

* * *

 **The next day, 3 in the afternoon.**

Donning my most professional attire, I pulled my hair back into a strict bun, placing a top hat over it. I had shrunken my chest with magic and had donned a fine suit from Ciel's closet, and planned to go out into the East Side of London today to find skilled workers to repair the manor. I didn't want to be a complete man so I could still be a strong woman, but I would attract less shady men in the East Side if I appeared as a man. If I was appearing as a woman, they would talk shit back to me or not take me seriously.

Quickly apparating into town, I hold my suitcase close to my side as I walked through the streets, entering a pub. All eyes turned to me as I withdrew a paper from the inner jacket, walking towards the job board and pinning the paper to it.

"I am looking for employees," I announce, causing the room to go silent. "Skilled builders, people who'd get the job done."

"Go find a professional, you rich bastard!" A drunken slur flies across the room, causing the room to laugh.

"All who work for me and do well shall be paid 300 for their time. The best workers shall receive 50,000 pounds." I finish, causing the room to go silent.

"Stop yankin' our tits! You can't be serious!" A cockney accent declares, and I arch a thick brow.

"Are you sure?" I respond, holding open my suitcase to reveal stacks of pounds, each bound by thin black ribbons. Snapping the suitcase closed after making sure everyone got a good look at it, I locked the suitcase to make sure no sneaky fingers invaded it.

"If you wish to work for me, meet at the address on the paper on the exact time. Do not show up drunk, or else you shall not receive pay nor shall you get the job."

Turning to the bar, I put 100 on the table, sliding it to him. "Another round, sir."

He nodded at me, depositing the 100 quickly as the room erupted into cheers. I went to 3 more bars after that, promising the same things, giving the same amount to each bartender. I had 249,600 pounds left now, and I was going to put every last drop to good use.

Walking towards the heavier Indian population of the East Side, I entered their popular bar, muttering a quick spell to allow me to speak fluent Hindi. The room smelt like hookah unlike the cigar-smell in other bars, but it still made my eyes water.

"Hello!" I greet, causing all eyes to turn to me.

"Englishman! Leave our bar at once!" A voice crows, as everyone cheers alongside it.

"I have a proposition for you all that you shall want to hear!" I announce over the ruckus, "Including a hefty pay you will find interest in!"

The voices quieted and I grinned. "I am rebuilding a manor in 2 days time at this address," I withdraw the paper, sticking it to the 'job board' with a tack, "and I need as many employees as possible. I know that the East India Company refused to give many rides back to India, which sucked a lot. So, if you come and work with me until the manor is fixed, I will give you all a free passage back to India, alongside your families!"

The room went silent before it erupted into questions.

"Are you serious?!"

"Deathly, I have the funds to take well over a thousand back over to India, and I will have multiple ships come to take you all if needed."

"How can you afford this?!"

"I own a business," I reply, not eager to tell them its a cow business. Half the cows we milk, the other half we slaughter for meats.

"What's the catch?" A voice asked, and I shook my head.

"There is no catch. I expect that rumors about this will quickly spread, and I encourage it, too."

I quickly tossed a hundred pounds to the bartender for everyone to have a round, then left the bar.

* * *

 **2 days later, 7 am**

"Good morning, everyone! I am excited to see you all here on this lovely morning!" I shout, standing on a table over the crowd gathered in the fields of the manor, supplies laying out only a few feet away. Well over 500 men showed up, with the majority being of Indian descent. I repeat what I said in Hindi, looking at the Englishmen. Most of the Englishmen seemed hungover, which was no good for me.

"Before we begin working, you must make it past me so I make sure you're not drunk or hungover, if so you shall be let go as soon as possible. Remember, the sooner we get this done with, the sooner you all receive your payments."

The crowd nods, eager to begin working.

"Now, form a line and come forth!"

I hop off the table, checking each person. Only 10 Englishmen weren't drunk, while only 5 Indians were, who were all quickly let go. I don't want injuries or mistakes occurring in the building process.

"Now that everyone has finished," I start again, standing on top of the table, "I shall split you into groups. There are 5 different helmets in different colors, so those shall be your groups. May 75 people take a green helmet, and they will begin reworking the structures of the house?"

People rushed over to the green hard helmets, as I directed 75 to the purple hard helmets so they could fix the flooring. 75 others with yellow helmets were wreckage removal (who will later do electrical and plumbing). 75 with pink helmets had to install or repair features (repair walls, fix the floorboards) and the other 75 with red helmets were to fix the fallen front.

"50 remaining, huh? I never suspected we'd have this many remaining," I mutter to myself, before a grin went back onto my face as I pulled out a box. Closing my eyes as they flash blue, I opened the box to show off orange helmets inside it.

"You guys will be fixing and repairing the roof and doing the chimneys, alright?" I tell them, "The youngest of the group, those under 21, aren't allowed to do roof-work, so please run around the estate and help people with whatever they need."

10 or so people stayed behind, each lankier than the last. They all went off to help people and I grinned. Everyone seemed so eager to work, I'm glad I was able to provide this opportunity for them.

* * *

 **The next day, 1888, 6 AM**

"We have completed lots of work yesterday thanks to all of you doing such great advancements! Good job! Green, purple, red teams should work on what they did yesterday. Yellow, if you haven't finished wreckage removal, please try to finish that today so we can get that finished with so you can move onto electrical and plumbing work. Pink, I know yesterday you repaired all the floorboards and began to repair the walls, so please do that. Orange, make sure the chimneys are sturdy, and once they are go work with green."

"We are almost done, what do we do?" A green team member asks, raising their hand.

"Awesome! Can you begin plastering the wall, then? Materials will be in those crates," I point to the stacks of crates near me. "Let's have another great day today! Lunch break will be at 12:30 again today."

For the next 5 days, we continued this until we built the house, and we took the final day to paint it a light yellow (the only color I could afford in a large bulk) and making sure the house properly functioned.

"Thank you everyone for your hard work!" I bowed to the group, giving them a wide smile. "I don't have words to express my gratitude! Tomorrow morning, please come to collect your reward. Englishmen, here is your 300," I hold up a stack of 300 pounds, giving it to the Englishmen as they scurried off.

"Others, if you don't want tickets to India, please step forward now and I shall give you 300 pounds, which is equivalent to the ticket amount." I called out, causing no one to step forward. I nod, "I see, then. Green, purple and red teams, please bring your immediate family to the gates tomorrow, and show me your helmet to prove you worked. I will have 1000 tickets available tomorrow, so if you don't get your tickets tomorrow, please come the day after with orange, yellow and pink."

"You cannot fit all of us onto a ship, though, so what are we going to do about that?!" A voice asks, and I smile.

"There are 5 ships sailing out every 3 days for the port of Mumbai. I will be grouping tickets based off of family, so no one will be separate in your immediate family."

After answering a few more questions they all left for the day, eager to get their hands on the tickets.

* * *

 **2 days later, night time**

Adjusting my loose dress and tightening my jacket, I put on the straw hat before apparating to London. I had only 110,000 pounds left, which I suppose will be sufficient enough since I had already purchased basic bedding for all the rooms. The bedrooms were unnecessarily massive, so when reconstructing it I had split all the bedrooms in half so they became 12x10, which is still pretty large. Every room had electricity, a bell, and all three floors had a telephone. The final manor was a beautiful, three-storied and basemented estate with white stone pillars. The garden was just grass, but later I plan to install a variety of flowers.

Walking into the deep alleyways of London, I stumbled into the place where the Jack the Ripper murders occurred, where prostitutes swarmed around in hopes to catch a man for the night. Smirking to myself, I looked at the woman who stood in front of a doorway, looking me up and down. Her gown smelt of sweat, her hair had knots and tangles in it, and her smile seemed awfully fake and stretched over yellowing teeth.

"Hello, I made an appointment," I greet, and she arches a thin, black brow, her blue eyes confused. "Are you Ivan?" She asks, cockney accent swarming through her mouth.

"Well, my name is Ivy Taylor, but I made an appointment under Ivan, so yes." I offer my hand forward, which she hesitantly shakes. "Y'know, I'm usually not into this kind of stuff, but twenty pounds is still twenty pounds."

"That's what I would like to talk to you about, Miss. You see, I'm a business holder and would like to employ you. May you lend an ear for a few minutes?" I ask, as she hesitantly nods.

"Alrigh', let's go inside."

We entered the dingy room and sat on the creaky mattress as it sunk under the both of us. The room was dark, with shifted wood floorboards and the smell of rot. One of the windows was shattered with what looks like a rock, and there was a cockroach under the bed that scuttled back under there.

"You sleep here too, correct?" I ask, and she nods. "Yes, I both operate me business and sleep here," she replies.

"Do you ever get hit or abused for not conforming to something a man says or does? Or have you ever been stalked, but couldn't take it to the police because you're afraid of being arrested for prostitution?" I dig, as she looks down at her hands, fidgeting her thumbs.

"I suppose..."

"Have you received education previously?" I ask, and she shook her head. "Sadly, no. My ma' was a prostitute too, and tried sendin' me to school. She couldn't afford it after a while, then she got sick and...and..."

"I see. Well, Miss, I have a proposition for you. If you come and work for me, you will be able to live in comfort for your services."

She laughs, "That's impossible for a woman like me in a business like this, Eillee."

"It's Ivy Taylor, and trust me, it's possible. I have set up a few more appointments for the night, but if you don't believe me come to this address tomorrow at noon," I respond, passing her a note. "Can you read it?"

"Err, barely. I can read the letters individually." She flushes slightly, blue eyes squinting at the lettering. "4351 R-i-d-g-e-v-i-e-w W-a-y, L-o-n-d-o-n."

"It's a pale yellow estate, it's not hard to miss it. Well, I shall hopefully see you later, Miss-?"

"Miss Ella Munford," she responds, and I nod. "Alright, Miss Ella, goodbye."

I talked to 11 more girls, each different in one way than another, before I headed to the central London area once more. Looking at my pocket watch, I noticed it was 9 o'clock, now. Heading to the fountain in the center, I noticed a disgruntled looking boy, his brown hair dirtied but slicked back underneath a flat cap, white button up with a dark red stain covering the front.

"I'm not dying, I promise," he laughs, "a customer splashed red wine at me after their 'unsatisfactory' meal."

"Are you a chef?" I ask, and they shake their head, a twinkle in their black eyes. "I wish, I'm a waiter. I got the job because I'm a friend of the head chef."

"You like to cook?" I questioned and they frantically nod. "Extremely so! It's so much fun, I would do it all the time if I could."

A light bulb mentally flashed above my head. "Well, I have a proposition for you, then, good sir. What if I offered you a position as chef?" I ask, and his eyes widen.

"Are you a restaurant owner?" He asks as I shake my head. "No, sorry if that burst your bubble. I plan on opening a new business venture, though, run out of a newly renovated manor, and I need a chef."

"Oh, like a bed-and-breakfast?" He continues, causing me to smirk. "I suppose you could say that. I'm Ivy Taylor," I offer my hand, which he shakes excitedly with his tanned hand.

"Simon Ferns, pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, Simon. Here, can you come to this address the day after tomorrow at 10:00? I shall pay you 300 pounds a year, with bed of course." I inform, passing him a piece of paper from my pocket as his eyes eagerly scan over the paper.

"Didn't that estate burn down a couple months back?"

"Yes, but I've recently purchased it and renovated it, so it's up to standards. I don't have ingredients right now, but if you can come in the day after tomorrow you can start right away."

"I'd love to! Thank you so much, Miss Taylor!" He bows quickly, and I smile, standing up. "No problem, Simon. You should turn in for the night, I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Of course!" He stands up, only a few inches taller than me. "Goodbye, Miss Taylor!"

Smiling at him, I wave at him as he runs off, practically bounding in happiness. Grinning to myself, I apparate back to Ciel's house, going to the checklist I had created.

Alright, so I've acquired a chef. Depending on the need I may need an assistant chef, but for now it shall do. I'll acquire myself a set of maids soon, maybe 5-6. I can have some up during the night to change the sheets and others during the day who tend to the more generic tasks. Then, the most important person: a governess or two. Picking up the newspaper next to me, I flick to the ad page and see a few maids, a couple butlers, a gardener or two...ah, there it is! A governess, just splendid.

Sprinting over to the phone, I quickly dial the number, waiting for it to connect.

"Hello, this is Jane Frank, may I help you at this hour?" A groggy voice muttered, and I nearly drop the phone. Damn me for calling so late!

"I apologize for calling so late, but I saw that you have advertised for a governess."

"Oh! Y-you've seen my ad? I never knew someone would call so quickly," she replied, and I smiled. "I am looking for a governess who can teach a group of possibly anywhere from 10-24 girls of different educational backgrounds, and I was wondering if you are up to the challenge. I shall have a place of residence for you there, of course, and you shall be payed around 500 pounds a year, and shall be given three meals a day."

"A-alright! Uh, what would I teach them?" She asks, and I grin. "The three R's for a bit, then when you decide to you'd teach them larger things. Of course, I don't plan on having most of them learning 'key accomplishments' currently, but I hope you enforce good social conduct on them through your teachings."

"O-of course! If I can ask, what do you plan on implementing instead of those skills?"

"Self-defense is a first, which is very important. Most of these girls have basic skills such as sewing, drawing, but those won't save yourself from a rapist, would it?" I ask as I hear a gasp on the other side.

"Oh, uh-"

"I'm afraid I am very blunt, Jane Frank, I apologize. But a woman needs to know how to properly defend herself, correct?"

"Yes, I suppose-"

"Good. And don't worry, you don't have to worry about teaching those things. After they learn self-defense basics, you can teach them other skills." I laugh, and she nervously titters. "Alright, Miss Taylor."

"Well, if you're still up for the challenge, please come to 4351 Ridgeview Way in London 3 days from now at 2:00, please. Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Miss Taylor."

I hung up the phone, before walking to my bed and sitting criss-cross on it, checking governess of the list. Most governesses make 100 pounds less a year than what I plan to pay, she won't be able to resist the offer I've made.

For maids, well, it seems like I'll be visiting the underground sooner than I thought. Butlers can do house tending purposes, too. I know I probably won't be able to recruit any Sebastian Michaelis-like butlers anytime soon, but I can certainly recruit strong employees who can protect the household.

Quickly falling asleep, I prepare for the next day.

* * *

Waking up, I find my hair to be longer than it usually was. Yanking on the curls, the purple fades to a normal brown as I pull it into a bun. I had to appear professional, I suppose.

The port of London, where the assassins meet. They believe themselves to be sneaky or whatnot, but if you shadow them for a few hours it's obvious what they do.

They get up at 5 am at various spots on the port, each believing that they've claimed the port as their information-spot. Going to the warehouse, I fall into the shadows, listening to the deal of the assassin by the name of 'Nightshade.'

"Alright." Their voice says, followed by the crinkling of paper, "I accept it. But first, you pay."

"What if you're tricking me?" A hushed voice replies, followed by a low chuckle. She had a deep, husky voice inflated with forced arrogance.

"You can cut off my pinkie finger, and I'll no longer be able to use my hand. Deal?"

"Deal." A jingle of coins sounded, before it became muffled.

The pattering of feet alerted me that she was going to commit the deed. Slipping behind her, I cast an invisibility spell as I followed her around. She followed the target, a blonde woman with a stern face, all day, writing down her movements. At 7 at night, the blonde slipped inside her moderate house, heading to her room.

The assassin, head to toe in black, tied a rope around her waist, looping it around the chimney. She slowly lowered herself down to the window on the third floor, blending in with the dark shadows. She has smarts, I'll give her that.

Observing the woman, we saw her take her corset off and I choked in a gasp when I saw her baby bump. The blonde sighs, placing her hand over her stomach.

"Hopefully Gerard won't find out about this," she mumbles, "he'll be furious that this occurred."

I suppose that Gerard was the person who hired Nightshade, then. Just as I thought this, Nightshade quickly smashed the window, and before the woman could scream for help Nightshade put a carton of milk in front of the gun, before pulling it, muffling the sound as the bullet entered through her head.

Taking it as my cue to enter, I slipped into the room, sitting on the bed as I let the invisibility fall.

"Milk muffler, very smart on your part," I vocally applaud, and Nightshade looks at me in shock, before taking her gun and quickly swiveling it to my head. Her finger twitched on the trigger as I moved slightly, causing her to miss her shot.

"What do you want?" She growls with a voice void of the arrogance I heard previously, and I smile. "I would like to offer you a position working for me. You have incredible intuition skills, it's clear as day. Room and board are included, obviously."

"Don't fuck around," she threatens, pulling out a knife and whipping it towards my hand. Holding out two fingers, I grasp the knife between two fingers.

"Listen, I'll teach you everything you need to know. You can leave this position of murdering and come to a household."

She looks up at me, dark purple-blue eyes stormy beneath a black mask. "What's the position?"

I smile, setting the knife to my side. "A maid. You'd be paid 300 pounds a year."

"And if I reject?"

"You'd be on the run for life, as you are now. Always lurking in the shadows, never being fully free from the Underworld. This is a chance to liberate yourself, all I ask is you pledge your loyalty to me and work for me as a maid."

She paused, before pocketing her handgun. "Fine, but let's get out of here."

"Of course," I reply, standing up and brushing off my dark black trousers, "please, follow me."

Heading to the window ledge, I shimmy up the rope, before running from roof-to-roof towards an alleyway. Checking to make sure she was behind me, she was lagging behind a few feet and I paused, reaching into my bag and pulling out two detachable skirts.

"Put this on," I advise, tossing one to her as I slip mine on over my pants. She does so, tying the bow around her waist so it stays.

"Why are we doing this?" She asks, and I sigh. "Girls in trousers aren't normal yet, it's odd."

We slip down the alleyway, and I point to her mask. "Take it off, I can't have you walking through the streets wearing a mask, it'll draw suspicion."

"Do I have to?" She asks, unsure of my question.

"Yes."

"Fine..." she takes off the mask, revealing pale porcelain skin, complimenting her eyes. She had small, pouting light pink lips, alongside a dainty nose. A small mole was under her right eye, but other than that her skin was clear of all blemishes. She unpinned her hair from its black wrap, revealing unusual light purple hair pulled into a ponytail that flowed down to her waist. She truly resembled the human version of nightshade, I suppose.

"Well, nice to finally see who I'm employing. Follow me," I state, as we begin our way down the street. "I need your help preparing for everyone coming tomorrow, so can you go and get your stuff tomorrow so we can get everything ready?"

She nods as we turn the block, walking up to the yellow manor. The tall, iron wrung gates hung overhead, and I took out the key, unlocking them as we walked up the gravel driveway. Turning back, I locked the gates and we went to the house, unlocking those doors.

Inside was a beautiful front room, with a split marble staircase heading upstairs. "We have 12 rooms upstairs with bare beds, which need to be dressed," I inform, walking over to a box on the table, passing her a box. "You know how to put sheets on a bed, correct?"

She nods, and I point at the right staircase. "You can do the beds on that side, and I'll do the beds on the other side. Then, we can do the main-level's six bedrooms. We have two bathrooms on each floor that needs to have towels placed and ready to go, but we can take care of that later."

"Where will I be staying?" She asks, and I gesture for her to follow me. Beneath the main staircase was the staircase down to the basement.

"There's 3 floors plus a basement, and down here is where you will be staying. It's not a 'total' basement, because this house was built on a semi-hill on the front leading to the back, so from the back it looks like there's 4 floors."

We walked down the staircase, and came to a 3 way split hallway. If you continued to walk straight it lead to a large glass room, with a large, circular table and another set of glass doors that led to the side.

"On the left is where the servant utilities," I inform, leading her to the left and opening the Lower Left Wing's double wooden doors, revealing 3 doors in the hallway.

"On the left door is the kitchen," I inform, opening the door to reveal the large kitchen with a service elevator inside. "The service elevator is for staff use only to get the meals up and down the stairs with ease."

Closing the door, I open the door on the other side of the hallway to reveal a utility closet, alongside the boiler. The other door was the servant's door to get into the servant's kitchen and closet from the outside.

"This requires a key, which I'll give to you later. Now, let's go to the servant's quarters." I usher her to the other hallway. "The men's rooms will be on the left of the hallway, and women's on the right. This'll be your room," I point at the last door, "You will be staying there, and you can see the room tomorrow. Since you are the head maid, you won't be sharing, and you shall be having fire-place accessibility."

After putting all the sheets on the bed, I give her a wide grin. "Do you want to continue working here?" I ask, and she pauses, before a determined, serious look etches onto her face.

"Yes, I believe I do. And I'll be the best maid possible."

"Great! Tomorrow, come around 10 am to help me prepare for the others coming," I inform, as we walk to the front door and I lock up the manor.

"Others?" She asks, and I arch a brow. "You didn't know? I'm running a brothel."

Her dark purple eyes widen and I laugh.

"It's going to be classier. Trust me. I plan on teaching these women how to become young ladies, so in a year or so they can leave the business and get a job, or be able to acquire skills to do things other than being prostitutes. I guess you can call it a rehab?"

She laughs slightly, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, but it might just work. See you, Miss."

"My name is Ivy Taylor," I offer my hand forward, which she accepts with her smaller, paler hands.

"Ariel..."

"What's your last name?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "It's been long forgotten."

"How about 'Adams?' I tend to find that name works in situations like so," I respond, a playful grin on my face. She nods, before turning and walking out the gate.

"I'll be back!"

* * *

 **The next day**

"You came back earlier than I expected," I greet, unlocking the gate at 6 am for Ariel, who held luggage in her right hand.

"It's a habit, I wanted to scout out the area and search for any dangerous activity."

"I see, is there any?"

"No."

"Good. Since you're here so early, I can teach you basic skills as we prepare for the rest of the day," I yawn, "though I'm not the biggest fan of it, I suppose I should teach you how to brew a good cup of coffee and tea."

"I know how to make tea already, can you show me coffee?" She asks, and I arch a brow, leading her down to the kitchen. "Alright, but I'll make sure you know your tea skills later. First, we must boil water."

I put a kettle on the stove with water, waiting for it to run as I show her where the china is, and soon the kettle whistled, and I grip it, getting the coffee filter paper under the glass pot.

"I had ground coffee the night before because I wanted to be prepared, but usually you grind it right before for the best flavor," I explain, placing the grind in the filter paper.

"Now, slowly you slowly pour it through the coffee dripper," I explain, "in a circular fashion, like so."

I do the actions, feeling her dark amethyst eyes observing my every move. "You always scale the amount, to make sure the coffee is never too weak. When doing this, always remember how many people you're making coffee for. You do one scoop of grind per person, then one for flavor.

When all the liquid was done pouring, I set the kettle aside, showing her where to wash it and get sugar and milk.

"Now, take a sip, but pour the coffee like so." I pour the coffee a bit higher than the cup. "You never want to rest the pot on the cup, as it may spill."

She nods, and then I slid her the cup. "Take a sip."

She does, and her eyes go wide. "This is good," she mutters, before chugging it down. My eyes widen to the size of saucers, she drank it black!

"You may have the rest if you pour it properly," I pass her the glass kettle, which she pours perfectly...then chugs the coffee. I then show her how to hand wash the china, then put it back.

"Seems like you're a pro at this, now, let's prepare the rest of the estate."

* * *

 **10:00**

Walking to the front of the estate, Simon stood there, practically bouncing with excitement. Opening the gate for him I give a wide grin.

"Hello Simon, glad to see you again. Follow me, we have much to do. The other servant is inside, so you'll meet her soon enough."

"I'm glad to be here!" He beams, holding up his suitcase. "Where should I place my stuff so we can get going?"

"I'll show you to the chef room," I reply, as we enter the manor and Simon gasps.

"It's so pretty! I love the light blue colors!"

"Yes, thank you very much. Now, follow me," we head down the stairs, and I show him where his room was, 5 doors down on the men's side. He opens up the door, excited to see he had a window view.

"Just make sure to keep the blinds closed during the day," I respond, "or, at least when there are activities in the garden."

"Alright!" He cheers, "Can you show me to the kitchen, please?"

Nodding, I guide him to the kitchen where he fawns over all the equipment. My eyes pulse as I grip my temple, which went unnoticed by Simon.

The aura of Simon flickered to life in my vision, painted a daffodil yellow. But that's not what shocked me, it was the other color that followed behind him like a shadow.

A shape shifter, huh. Shapeshifters tend to stick to their tribes, so I was surprised to see one had broken away. But, something must've happened for him to do so. Blinking away the aura, I grin. "I need you to prepare an afternoon tea party for 15 guests, which we will have at 3:00. We will probably only have regular tea at 3:00 on normal days, but today I'd like to have pastries, too."

"Alright, Miss Taylor!" He beams, "I'll start right away."

"Good, and for dinner I'll need you to go collect ingredients from the store, I only have enough ingredients currently to bake pastries. Ariel shall serve the tea today while you go and get the ingredients."

"Of course, Misstress Taylor."

"I'll leave you to it, Simon."

* * *

 **Noon**

"Please, stand behind me by two steps on my right hand side," I demand, smoothing out my skirts.

"Yes, Miss Taylor," she replies, taking two steps back.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so cold, but I am currently very stressed about this ordeal," I respond, "I'm usually not the boss in such situations."

"I see."

"But no matter! We shall be successful. Now, let us go outside and see what awaits us," I quip, as she holds the door open for me and I step out, gliding to the front gates. All 12 girls I had invited stood there, suitcases in hand as they looked at the grand manor in front of them.

"Welcome, ladies, to the Canary Estate. I am Miss Ivy Taylor, as you remember from our meetings," I greet, as Ariel steps out, opening the gates for them.

"Please, follow me, I shall lead you to your rooms. When you have put away all your items, meet me down stairs." Turning on my heel, I walked inside as the girls scurry in after me. I lead them upstairs, each one of them taking a room as their own, filling up the whole upstairs.

They trample down the stairs like a herd of elephants, and I facepalm. And I thought that I was horrible at being ladylike.

"Not like that, ladies! Glide down the stairs with elegance, no slouching nor running. From the top, go back up the stairs until I deem you have walked properly!" I lecture, causing them all to groan.

"Ladies, think of this manor as a renovation project. All of you will soon become ladies of high society," I inform, causing them to laugh.

"I highly doubt that," Ella snorts, "we're god-forsaken prostitutes! Most of us never went to a school."

"The plan is to have you ladies find what you're good at, then we shall amplify those talents after you learn the Three R's," I continue, ignoring Ella, "you shall work from 6 pm to 3 in the morning, and you shall sleep from 3:30-8:30. At 9:00 you shall have breakfast, and at 9:30 you shall begin your daily lessons. At 3 pm we do combat training-"

"Combat training?!" A girl shrieks, "We're not fuckin' soldiers!"

"But a woman needs to know how to protect herself." I grin, "Next, at 4:30 you have dinner for thirty minutes, and at 5:00 you shall practice reading. At 5:45 you go to the lounge room if you are to work that night, and if not you are to go to your room."

"Telly room?" Someone asks, and I nod, turning to Ariel. "Ariel, would you care to explain?"

Ariel nods, looking over at the girls. "I have installed 6 telephones in the telephone room, which is a room on the main floor next to the office. It has a desk next to the wall with a telephone on it, with people making appointments with the women working that night, or in a night. When they enter through the main door, the first place they go to is the telephone room, where they check in for their appointment and pay the amount due. That's when the telly-room worker pulls a bell at her desk, alerting the prostitute to come down the stairs and escort the man back to her room."

"That's actually a good system," a girl mutters, and another girl clears her throat. "What do we get paid?"

"You shall not be payed until deemed worthy," I reply, causing a gasp of outrage among the girls. "I am providing rooms, food, education and new clothing for you all, including the chance to climb out of this lifestyle within a year or so. Now, it is not to late to leave, but if you stay it means you have agreed to this. You can still go back to the musty holes you crawled out of."

They were silent, and I paused for a moment before nodding. "Good, I see you have all agreed to the terms of contract. Now, one by one I will interview you one more time, let us start with Ella."

I led her to my office, where she sat on the leather couch. "Lay down now, Ella," I state, and she complies. Putting my hand on her forehead, I close my eyes.

"Sleep."

Faint snores followed after I said those words, causing me to chuckle slightly. Opening my eyes, I exhaled slowly, ready to do magical transfiguration. If these women ever wanted to debut in society, they'd have to change their appearance or else they'd be recognized as whores. Then they'll never stand a chance.

Her black hair slowly turned a dull copper, her once vivid blue eyes turned a dark brown. Her teeth whitened, her lips grew thinner and her brows thicker. A mole sprouted under her bottom lip alongside another one on the left side of her nose. Her hair shortened slightly, growing wavy. Placing my fingers on her forehead, I quickly withdraw her dark green memory whisps, as I look through each one.

"Oof, rough childhood. Mother was a whore, dad was a client who took a dip off the London Bridge, Mother moved to Ireland in the middle of the night. Surprised Ella doesn't have PTSD," I mutter, looking for any talents I could amplify. "I suppose Ella would be a wonderful dancer, so I'll implant a seed of musical talent...choreography...rhythm...alright, that seems good enough."

Shoving the whisps back into Ella's forehead, I shoved a pre-made card into her pocket. Her 'whore name' would be Petunia, and by using advanced American technology I changed her appearance. Ariel poked her head into the room, looking at Ella lying on the couch.

"Take her to her room by using the service elevator from my office, behind the bookcase," I demand, moving out of the way as Ariel slings Ella over her shoulder. "Make sure to not be seen by the other girls, I shall need you to do this for every girl, I am afraid, so you may have a sore back when done." I joke.

"Yes, Miss Taylor." As Ariel turns away, I suddenly remembered what I was going to tell her earlier. "Oh! And you shall be teaching the combat class everyday."

Ariel drops the woman in shock, causing Ella's body to thump to the ground as Ariel turns back to me. "What do you mean?"

"You shall be teaching these women combat." I answer, standing up and adjusting my skirts. "Once I am finished with this, please escort the women down to the dining hall for tea, I have a meeting with the governess."

"Yes, Miss Taylor." Ariel bent down, slung Ella back over her shoulder, and went on her way.

Turning from Ariel, I retrieve the next 11 girls, amplifying all their abilities and skills while changing their appearance. On the twelfth girl, I wiped away a bead of sweat and stood up.

I quickly walked to the front gates to see a young woman standing outside it, briefcase in hand. She was very plain looking, with light brown hair pulled back in a bun and a white barrette clip pulling back a short strand that didn't fit. She had round glasses on her perky nose, with light brown eyes behind them. Her lips were thin, her skin pale, and she wore a white button down with a long maroon pencil skirt.

"You must be Jane Frank," I greet as she snaps her gaze over to me. "Oh, yes I am. Are you Ivy Taylor?" She asks as I open the gate, letting her in the yard.

"Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It was no issue. I must say you have a lovely manor," she smiles at me, showing off pearly whites.

"Oh, thank you very much. I oh-so hope you accept this job, though it may be a bit tough the girls are willing to learn," I nervously laugh, opening the door as we enter the manor.

"I can be very strict at times. They are your daughters, correct?" She asks as I blush furiously, shaking my head. "I am only 16, Jane."

"Oh! So they're your sisters?"

"Um...not quite...please accept this job, Jane." I beg, stopping in my tracks as I give her a warm smile. "I'm sure you'll love it here, and the girls are very nice and willing to learn. Besides, you won't be paid higher for a governess position than here, I can assure you."

Jane scans my face, searching for any lies before she sighs. "Alright, I shall do it."

"Wonderful! I shall have Ariel show you to your room soon, for now let's go to the dining hall so you can meet the girls." I turn the corner, leading her down to the grand dining hall. It had a long, wooden table with 6 girls on each side, madly slurping from their cups.

"You will also teach them manners," I mutter, clearing my throat. "Ariel? If you see any out of line behavior again please hit the back of their knuckles with a ruler. Jane, you too."

"Yes, Miss Taylor." Ariel nods, pushing the tea cart to the side where she overlooked the table.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Miss Frank, your governess. She will be starting with the three R's, and eventually move into more advanced classes."

"Hello, Miss Frank! Are you also a prostitute?"

Jane's face paled as she stumbled back. "W-what now?"

I sigh, looking towards Jane. "You see, these are prostitutes I plan on rehabilitating. You shall be their governess."

"Goodness gracious!" She proclaims shakily, looking out over the girls. "And why would you ever do that?!"

"Money!" They chorus, leading to her fainting into my arms.

Oh well, she'll get used to it.

* * *

 **1 week later**

"Alright ladies, every-other day is A day with these girls working the telly room while the others work the bedrooms. On B day the roles reverse," I repeat at the breakfast table, hearing the occasional slap of the ruler against women's knuckles. "Classes shall presume as normal. I will not be here for the day as I have business, but if you slip up Ariel will punish you as if I was here."

Giving a look to Ariel, she nods, before coming to my side and standing there proudly. "If anyone was to cross Lady Taylor you shall deal with me."

Nodding at Ariel in thanks, I stood up from my chair. "Have a wonderful day, girls."

Quickly striding away, I went into the office and ripped off the skirt, revealing a pair of black trousers. Looking in the mirror, I quickly bind my chest before slipping on a button up white shirt, black vest and grey overcoat over it. I slip on the black loafers, before taking my curly hair and pulling some in a bun so some curls slip out of the hat messily. Grabbing a cane that doubled as a sword, I straightened my posture to one of a man's.

My eyes gleam a brilliant blue for a moment as I apparate to Weston College, a smirk on my face as I strode through the gates, making my way to the Scarlet Fox house. I was never technically kicked out, I just had suddenly 'gone back to America' due to my mother's health. Entering the front door, I was greeted with friendly smiles and 'hellos' as I made my way up to my old dorm, knocking on the door.

"Come in," a soft voice replied as I entered, giving Joanne a large toothy grin.

"Hello, Joanne. Miss me?" I greet, causing him to drop his book in shock.

"Ivan!" He jumps at me, enveloping me in a tight hug. "Where did you disappear off to?"

"America, my mother wasn't doing too well. She's better now, so I took the next ship back to London," I lie, and he grins. "Wonderful!"

We spent the next 30 minutes on catching up, before we head down to the Swan Gazebo. "I'm a fag of the head prefect now, can you believe it?" He asks, "He's away right now, so I can't introduce the both of you, but I'm sure you'd get along merrily!"

"Good job, Joanne!" I respond as we enter the gazebo.

"Everyone, Ivan is back!" Joanne cheers, causing everyone's gaze to snap towards me. Edward dropped his tea cup on the floor, causing it to shatter.

"No way in bloody hell!" Cheslock swears, causing me to nervously laugh. "Yes, it's me in the flesh."

"But aren't you a-" Clayton starts as Cheslock puts his hand over Clayton's mouth, cutting off his speech.

"Eddie, how are you? You don't look glad to see me at all," I pout, causing Edward to flush slightly. The celestial arc is yet to happen, but oh my! He is acting like an adorable child right now!

"I-it's not that-" he stutters, and I smile lightly. "Regardless, I am glad to see you all again. But I have a reason for my visit. Do any of you know where Jacob Lincoln is?"

Jacob Lincoln was one of the only gang-members at the school. He was in the Red House and I tutored him in English occasionally, and his parents were in a gang involved in protecting noblemen, sort of like a samurai for hire, but more English. But there was always rascals in the gang who rough-housed around.

Joanne's face fell, "I'm sorry to say, Ivan, but Jacob dropped out last year. He had to go help his family run their business."

I nod in understandment, "I see, I suppose I'll have to go visit him there. Farewell, everyone, I shall be back, soon."

"Wait! Don't go yet, my fag, Jackson, can take you to him," Cheslock offers, and I grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, I owe you one for every time you've helped me out." Cheslock's cheeks turn a light pink, "Just don't always expect favors."

I laugh slightly as I join in on the other P4's conversation, until a boy came with a violin in hand. Dark red hair was combed over in a 2007-emo style over dark brown eyes, with freckles dotting his pale skin.

"Jackson!" Cheslock greets, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Jackson nods, as Cheslock gestures over to me. "An old friend of mine needs to talk to Jacob. Can you talk her- him to Jacob?"

Jackson nods, giving a short bow to Cheslock. "I'm off, then. Come, friend of Cheslock."

"I'm Ivan Taylor," I offer a hand forward to Jackson, who dully shakes it. "Follow me."

I followed the ominous Jackson to a carriage, and took a 30 minute ride until we reached a large manor. "This is our family home," Jackson explains, "Jacob has been here ever since then."

Jackson led me through the house, as we passed multiple open doors showing gang members inside. Some were just drinking, others engaging in sex with a prostitute, etc.

"My father has an open door policy," Jackson mutters, leading me to a closed door. Jackson opens it to reveal a boy huddled under covers, squinting his eyes at a book.

"Jacob?" I ask, causing his head to turn to me. He throws the sheets off him, revealing pajamas as he stands up. "Ivan? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you for a favor-"

"Jacob, you have a friend over?" an older voice asks, causing me to turn my head to see a man in his mid-forties. He was slightly wrinkly, with a tuft of a brown mustache.

"Hello, I am Ivan Taylor," I greet, putting my hand forward.

"Gerrick Lincoln," he shakes my hand, looking at Jacob with a look of dismay. "I apologize, my son is like a slug, currently. Sloth is a sin, remember, Jacob."

"Dad..." he whines, causing me to chuckle slightly. Jacob was a handsome boy with hair similar to Viktor from Yuuri on Ice, but it was a dark red, similar to his brother, Jackson. Jacob's eyes were an icy blue with big lips and some freckles scattered on his nose. He was tall, around 5'10", but currently carried himself in a slouched appearance.

"No whining! Now, Mr. Taylor, why did you come?" Mr. Lincoln turns his gaze to me.

"Well, I'm running a new business, and I just need some promised protection. Like if something were to happen, I'd need your word to go after them. I'd pay your business some money-"

"I am interested, but I need to change the deal." Mr Lincoln immediately answers, and I nod. "What is it?"

"Jacob is to work at your business as whatever you deem, and you shall not pay him until you deem he is worth it." Mr. Lincoln grins at a gasping Jacob.

"What?! You can't do this to me Dad-"

"You are 18 now, and should've long been out of the nest. After your mother died at the end of the school year you've been nothing but a baby!"

"But-"

"No buts! You are to work for Mr. Taylor now." Mr. Lincoln looks at me, giving me a white grin. "If that works with you, of course."

"Oh, I already have an idea how to employ Jacob," I grin, whispering something into Mr. Lincoln's ear, causing him to giggle. "Oh, that is just the right thing. Son, pack your things, you are leaving today. And Jackson, summon a carriage."

"Yes, father." Jackson scurries off and Jacob crosses his arms. "I don't have to do anything!"

"If you don't work for Mr. Taylor for at least a year I'm disowning you, and you'll be on the streets."

Jacob puffs out his cheeks as they turn bright red in anger. "Fine! I'll work for you, Ivan-" he spits out, and I grin. "Amazing, I'll have Ariel teach you what to do."

Jacob hastily shoved objects into a suitcase, then we walked outside, entering the carriage. It quickly sets off for the address.

"So, what am I supposed to do for a year," he grumbles, as I grin. "You are to be a butler at the manor."

"A WHAT?!"

"Oh! And another thing, which I should probably tell you, I've been lying to you and everyone at Weston College. Please keep this a secret, but," I remove the top hat, taking out the ponytail and causing my curls to unravel to my shoulder, "I'm a girl. My name is Ivy."

"WHA?!"

* * *

"Ariel, this is the newest butler, Jacob Lincoln," I introduce, as Jacob turns bright red, sticking his hand out.

"N-nice to meet you, A-Ariel." He stutters, as Ariel sticks her hand forward. Jacob bends his face down to kiss the back of her hand, and she punches him in the nose, sending him flying back.

"Ariel?" I ask, and she holds her hands up guiltily. "I thought he was going to bite my fingers off, it happened before. My apologies, Mr. Lincoln."

"C-call me Jacob," he stutters, clutching his nose, "and it's fine."

"Ariel, can you go get some ice for Mr. Lincoln and show him to his room? It's next to Simon's." I inform, taking off my overcoat and passing it over to Ariel, who folds it over her arm. "You are also in charge of showing him a butler's duty in the household, since you've done both positions for the meantime."

"Yes, Mistress Taylor," she gives a short bow, before walking over to Jacob. She grabs the back of his suit, pulling him up to his full height as he towers over her.

"Follow me." She clucks, turning on her heels and strutting off. Jacob gulps, glancing over at me.

"She's pretty strong."

I chuckle slightly, "Yes, I suppose she is. Don't ever cross her, alright?" Jacob hurridly nods, before speed-walking after her.

I don't currently have a gardener for the estate, but I suppose I could do some work now. Checking my watch, I note that it's currently 3 PM and the girls are out running laps today, so I'll have time to work on the garden without arousing suspicion.

Rolling my shorts up to my ankles, I stride down the staircase two-at-a-time, walking through the hallway to the glass patio, then to the backyard. Since we were just outside London's heart, the backyard wasn't the biggest compared to country manors such as Ciel's, but it still was a good few acres. Cracking my knuckles, my eyes glow a brilliant blue as they surveyed the landscape. It was patched with dull grass here and there, dust in other spaces. It was a flat, bland landscape in desperate need of floral life. In my home in California while growing up, we lived in a fairly dry area, so we had a cactus garden in our backyard. We never really played in our backyard, but it was still fun to look outside our window and see the sun set behind the cacti each day.

But, this is England, which has a far different climate than California, if you didn't know yet. Raising my hands up, the grass wiggled slightly as the dust blew around it, as more and more grass began to grow, filling up the patches. The dead and dusty grass turned a vibrant green, evening out.

Slashing my hands up and to the sides like a band conductor, a split formed in the middle of the courtyard, peeling grass flecks away to reveal cobblestone, which built upon itself to form a large circle in the center, with 5 steps leading up to it from 4 sides. Clenching my fist, a large tree slowly emerged from the spot, growing at a slow rate. I suppose I'll work on that in a moment...

I had created four grassy sections in the garden, so I suppose I'll work on those. Swirling my hands around the grass, I realized that the fire that had burned down the previous mansion might've buried some remnants of the past flowers. Rooting my fingers into the dirt, I feel aura flow through my fingers and into the ground. A small vibration occurs as small leaves began to emerge from the ground. Forcing more aura to flow through my fingers, soon a bush sprouted with little buds.

Removing my fingers from the ground as to not be pricked, I grin, looking around me to see 3 other bushes had formed in the other grassy patches. I'm no flower expert, but I suppose these were rose bushes, but I have yet to tell what kind they are. Looking at the large tree that had formed, I stride over to it, placing my hand on it.

Bark began to peel off of it, clunking down at the base of the tree as branches fell off, thunking onto the cobblestone floor. I had a power to create and take life so easily, so the world should be glad witches are neutral in the grand scheme of things. It hollowed out, soon forming pillars of wood, blanching itself ivory as a gazebo formed. Delicate patterns carved themselves into the woodwork as the roof tiled itself over, turning wood to stone tiles. Soon the gazebo was all done, and I stepped back from all my work to examine what I have done.

It certainly looked better now, but there was still work to be done. Snapping my fingers, stone paved itself alongside the edges of the pathway, leading to own areas. Striding to my left, I noticed there was a cluster of wood that had been left unused from repairing the house. With the quick flick of my fingers I created a large archway, weaving twigs in and out of patterns. With the extra I made a quick bench, once again blanching its wood and creating a delicate and ornate pattern. Behind it was the fence leading to the neighbors yard, and I peaked my head over it to see some dying Larkspur. I suppose that the members of that household are only here during the Season, so they won't mind if I take some seeds.

With the flick of my hands, seeds remove themselves from the flower, floating over to me as I multiply the seeds, planting them in a neat line around the whole fenced perimeter. After all was said and done, I looked over the fence to notice that a large number of their flowers were dying. Rolling my eyes, I take those seeds and make two more layers of violets and pansies, making a sort-of ombre from Blue to dark purple. Taking the last of the seeds, I intertwine white and purple daylillies into the arch, implanting the roots into the wood, which I then connect to the soil. Touching the wooden bench, it quickly changes to metal under my touch, almost as if I had a variation of the Midas touch.

I continued to put in grassy bushes and hedges, a bird fountain or two, some trees, and then I moved to the front yard and fixed the grass, and put in some new flowers, including some English Roses, which had bloomed in the back from the previous home. When all was said and done, I gulped down practically a gallon of water, before rolling my shoulder. I don't use this spell too much since it's takes up lots of energy, but I suppose I can just take a nice nap for a day or two after this.

But the part I hate most about this spell is that it was written in medieval times after a heart broken witch was feeling all mushy about her love life. Okay...so what am I angry about? I'm upset about Alois and Ciel being brats, Claude trying to eat my soul, Sebastian being a gross flirt...

Alright, pull these emotions to the front of my mind, be angry, Ivy! My eyes blazed blue for the final time of the day, as I lifted up my hands.

 _"Pour the contents of one's heart into this spell, of which the contents are found in a wishing well. Feel the pinpricks of water hitting your skin, falling and sliding, gliding down your face and off your chin. Let all see it down their window pane, causing his and her garden to be wet again. Come forth clouds!"_ I chant in Latin, causing the once cheery blue skies to be darkened with a sudden influx of grey, stormy clouds, _"Put forth thy liquid life, cure me of my strife. Pour rain for 3 days to release my emotions, until then pour out an ocean!"_

A single raindrop hit my left hand, before it began to pour. My knees felt weak as I pulled myself inside, Ariel waiting for me there with a heavy wool blanket.

"You were outside for a long time," she notes, wrapping it 'round my shoulders as I nod, shivering.

"Prepare a hot bath for me, please." I ask, following her as we go to the bathroom connected to my office.

"Did you train Jacob all day?" I ask, looking at my watch and noticing it was 5 o'clock. It seems the girls should be home within half an hour. Jane Frank had taken them running as they held books upon their head for posture and recited grammatical rules. Ah, Jane Frank was the strictest teacher I've ever met, but very kind outside of her position.

"Yes, he has quickly learned of his position, eager to 'get the hell out of here,'" she recites, causing me to chuckle as I strip of my clothes, save for my intimates, passing them to Ariel.

"Thank you, Ariel, I shall be fine bathing myself. You can have until 9 off after you receive the girls and help them get into their duties. Since they are easily getting used to it, you probably will be done assisting them after this week with their duties. Of course, you are still to patrol the facility in case there is any...mistakes."

She nods, "Thank you, Mistress Taylor. I shall see you later."

With that, she closes the door behind her. Where the girls had previously worked there was always risks of being hurt or forced to do things they don't wish to do, and there was always the brothels they used to work at where other girls would be hurt or be threatened. So, from 9-3 at night Ariel roamed the halls and made sure nothing happened, which nothing usually did. Then she slept until 11:00, doing her daily duties until she taught combat lessons. Jane Frank had joined the class so she as well would have protection, and she had the coordination of a duck on two left feet.

Relaxing in the tub, I stayed there in thought until the water ran cold, which I got out and wrapped myself in a towel, heading into my office, pulling out a cabinet and withdrawing some pajamas. Pushing aside the desk to the wall, I opened the wardrobe door and pulled out a bed, and unfolded it. I was so tired I practically dragged myself around the corners of the bed to put sheets and a comforter on it. Waddling over to the light switch, I clink it off, locked my door, and hopped into bed. Whenever I locked my door, everyone knew I was to not be disturbed until I emerged from the room. Most thought I was doing work or having my own affairs in this room, but in reality I was recovering from all the magical energy I expelled.

Snuggling into the pillow, I closed my eyes and dreamed of pure nothingness.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! So this was something I wanted to put out since I can't update to the main storyline because I'm up-to-date on the manga.**

 **This year I am in English Honors once more, and it actually seems I will be learning grammar rules this year! WOW! So, hopefully my writing skills will improve in future chapters. But, I am doing harder classes this year (two math classes, APUSH, English Honors, and I am working a lot more this year.) Every-other-day I have 1-2 hours of homework, so I'll do all my writing on the weekend because I have after school sports too.**

 **Yeah, a shut-in-introvert is actually busier than you supposed. But back to the main issue: the manga updates.**

 **Because of this, I plan on going back to earlier chapters and revising them, most likely changing some lines here and there, adding details as such, and I will put out an update saying when finished ;) so don't worry if you're confused by the sudden change. My plans are to make Ivy less 'silly' and 'foolish' on the outside, because the lines she's currently saying may or may not have thrown her into jail. I'll probably make these into inner-thoughts and make the outer-thoughts more witty and applicable to the time period, as to make more sense.**

 **I appreciate all the positive and feed-backed reviews I have received, and I'm so thankful! This is my most-read story on , beating Vines and Roses by 2 _,000 reads!_ Oh my stars!**

 **If you are craving more Ivy Adams action, please check out my other story _'Eternitarian,'_ which is a four-chaptered unique arc starring Ivy in the 1920s, rather than the 1880's, with many new characters I'm sure you'll enjoy reading as much I had in creating them. **

**Until I update next time, have a wonderful school/work year, and make sure to always be passionate about what you do.**

 **-TheMangoYeti, 9/7/17**


	20. 20: Ivy and the Wizard

"On the night of the Funtom Company's third anniversary," Ciel reads from the newspaper as he props his feet up on his desk, "a charity play is to be performed for the poor children. The programme: Hamlet. Quite a big write-up, isn't i-"

"That's awesome!" I say, clapping my hands together. I remember reading a summary for this episode since Netflix didn't have the OVA, so I don't know what happens other than something about a Shakespearean play. Ciel looks at me in shock, before coughing.

"Yes, I suppose it is 'awesome.'" He says with a smirk, and Sebastian raises a brow. "I thought you just said it's a big write-up-"

"Nevermind that," Ciel says, taking a sip from his tea.

"Nevertheless, I have great admiration for my young master's love for mankind," Sebastian says with an 'eat-monkey's-feces' grin.

"Love for mankind?" Ciel scoffs, and I look at him, eye twitching.

"I don't care if you're doing this for the publicity, Ciel. Just remember not everyone is as fortunate as you, and this is a rare treat for them. Make sure the children enjoy it," I bluntly state, causing Ciel to become flustered.

"I-I never intended it for it to be tha-"

"Whatever," I take a sip of the strawberry lemonade. "Wow Sebastian, this is pretty good!"

"Thank you, Ivy." Sebastian replies with a smirk, and Ciel's brow twitches. Since it has become summer, Sebastian has been making colder drinks to combat the humidity.

"Fun fact, in Romeo and Juliet a line goes 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' The rival theatre was called 'The Rose' and had a sewage problem," I say with a laugh, and Sebastian smirks.

"I remember that play, sometime in the summer of 1595..." Sebastian blankly remembers, and my eyes widen.

"Woah! How was it?" I ask, and Sebastian looks at me with a smirk. "It was a masterpiece, of course. I must say I had a little help with William though..."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asks, more like demands, Sebastian.

"Well, William Shakespeare and I struck a deal. I provided him a theater and fame in exchange for 1/4 of his soul," Sebastian states, and Ciel arches a brow. "1/4?"

"The rest was taken after he died. If I took 1/4, that would make him technically dead so he could see Supernatural forces that humans can't see at all. How do you think he could have created Puck?"

"Because Shakey was a baller!" I state, and the two men look at me with confused expressions. "Baller?" Ciel echoes, and I sigh. "Nevermind..."

"Nevermind all that drabble, the theater company I hired performs this play, so I don't pay any mind to it." Ciel says as Sebastian pours him some more tea.

"Young master!" Mey-Rin exclaims, busting into the room. "Mey-Rin, what's the matter?" I ask, and she pants for air.

"There was an accident! The ship the actors in had an accident, and they won't be here in time!" Mey-Rin says, as Ciel frowns.

"The performance is in 3 days and I cannot cancel it as it is so widely advertised..." Ciel sighs, and a light bulb dings in my head.

"You know, they say if you want something done well, why not do it yourself..." I say, "so I think we should all be the actors in the play!"

"But, Hamlet will be so hard to memorize in 3 days, I don't think we'll have time to memorize it all," Ciel says, and I think.

"I have an idea for a play...but I need to write the script down quickly before I forget." I say, because technically the book isn't written yet.

"You're going to write a play? Would you prefer me to do it?" Sebastian asks as I stand up, dusting myself off.

"No, I got this." I say, and Ciel sighs. "Sebastian, this is an order. Make sure the play is a success and does not fail the Phantomhive name."

"Yes, m'lord." Sebastian replies with a bow as I turn to Sebastian."Sebastian, please get me some parchment and place it in my room," I say as I walk to my room quickly, picking up my skirts to move quicker.

Once I arrive in my room, I open it to see stacks of parchment paper on my desk, fountain pen next to it.

Damn, Sebastian is fast. Not freaky-fast Jimmy Jon fast, but pretty fast.

Closing the door, I look at the paper as it floats over to me. "Alright, let's start," I say aloud, as a pen hovers over the paper.

"The Wizard of...Uu," I say aloud, as it is written in sprawling cursive on the top of the paper. I can't exactly take someone else's future book, can I?

The character names will have to change as well...

* * *

 **8 hours later.**

"Finished," I say to Sebastian as he quirks a brow. "That is quite a feat, weaving a story in 8 hours. Well, for a human that is."

"Oh shut it, besides I vocally wrote it and the story is from my childhood. Changing the names and some of it was the hardest part."

"I shall make some copies for the volunteer actors, tomorrow we start memorization." Sebastian says, "Ciel has already gone to bed as it is 10:00-"

"Damn it! I thought I could finish by dinner," I mutter, yawning slightly. "Alright, see you tomorrow Sebby."

"Sleep tight, Ivy."

* * *

"Ran Mao, what role would you like to play?" Lau asks Ran Mao who is currently perched upon his lap.

"Dunno," she replies as Prince Soma twirls into the room, draped cloth aflutter. "If I were to act, I'd certainly be Ramakrishna!"

"Oh, what a sublime thing that would be to see!" Agni cries as he looks upon his master.

"You can always be in the play, Soma. There's enough roles for everyone here, even if we add some extras." I say, and Soma thinks.

"I want to be a beautiful Princess, who gracefully floats above the ground in a beautiful dress!" Lizzie exclaims, and I sigh. "Sorry Lizzie, there's no Princesses in this play."

"WHA-" Lizzie screams, but Ciel cuts her off

"What is even going on in here!" Ciel exclaims from next to me, turning to Sebastian who is standing behind our couch. "Sebastian, why do we have amateurs?! This isn't some school play!"

Sebastian looks down at Ciel, a smirk on his face. "Originally, charity performances were personally performed by the benefactor of the house. You are a benefactor, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Ciel grumbles, "but couldn't I be in it and have other actors?"

"Nope, because it's more fun with friends!" I cheerfully say, and Sebastian smiles a closed-eye grin, cracking his knuckles.

"Exactly, besides the lively company we have here today," Sebastian starts, before opening his eyes accompanied by a dark look, "is likely able to receive dramatic training, even if rough."

I shiver at Sebastian's knuckle-cracking and dark look, fearing what will happen. Everyone in the room looks over, slightly worried and confused.

"So," Sebastian says, returning to a normal position. "It goes to say that the young master will perform too."

"Huh?" Ciel asks, and I laugh. "Ha ha! That must suc-"

"And Ivy shall join him."

"Wha?!" I start, turning to Sebastian. "But I wrote the script-"

"Exactly, so you would certainly know best how to make a certain character shine." Sebastian says, holding up the script with a smirk.

- _Vocal Exercises-_

"Now, repeat after me." Sebastian says at the piano in the room, pressing chords onto it delicately. "A-a-a-a-ahhh."

Sebastian's singing voice was really nice, but it's probably because the damn demon has to be good at _everything_...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" everyone starts, and I place my hands over my ears to block out the eternal shrieking, but it doesn't block out Lau's sexual-sounding moaning coming from the corner.

Blushing, I turn over to see Ran Mao cracking his foot, and I sigh in relief. Sebastian sweat drops, "No flirting." He says, before turning to me.

"Ivy, I didn't hear you warming up vocally," he says, and I raise a brow. "What? No, I was total-"

"Your mouth was opened like a fish," he says sweetly, and my eye twitches. "Do the notes now."

"Fine," I say, as he presses the key and I open my mouth to sing when-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Spicy curry!" Soma says from the corner as he munches on Naan bread dipped into spicy curry.

Saved by the curry!

"It's really good," Soma says, as Agni smiles at us. "There's some left, would you like some?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, walking over there when Sebastian places his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from moving.

"No." Sebastian says, and I sigh.

 _-Drama Training-_

"A heart is not judged by how much you love, but how much you are loved by others," Ciel says robotically, and I sigh. He definitely needs to put some heart into that performance.

"Young master," Sebastian says, as his brow twitches only once, "please put some emotion into it."

"A-A heart is not judged by how much you love, but h-" Ciel tries again.

"I'm definitely not loving it, and definitely judging it," a dramatic, femininely pitched male voice says as the door swings open. Grell bursts into the room, leaning against the door as he flips his red hair over his shoulder.

He's changed the top vest of his outfit to red, which makes sense since he hasn't obtained the too-small red jacket from Madame Red since he never killed her. "What a terrible, worn-out performance!" He says, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"You should be rusting for all eternity for that performance!" Grell bellows, and I arch a brow. I hadn't released the play, so how had he gotten to know the characters?

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Ciel asks, as Grell saunters into the room.

"My upcoming play-senses tingled, so here I am, ready to save the show! And you, Ciel, need more heart. You should definitely be the Tin Man. The honesty about not having a heart is not being conveyed at all! They must reverberate with sadness!" Grell complains, striking a pose.

"Show him how it's done!" I say, snapping my fingers in a Z formation.

"You know it!" Grell shouts back at me, as a spotlight from out of nowhere shines down on him.

"A heart is not judged by how much you love, but how much you are loved by others," Grell says dramatically, and the spotlight dims.

"Wow, acting must be so important to you," Ciel says flatly as Grell shimmies over to Sebastian. "No! The only important thing to me is love from Sebas-chan!"

"No." Sebastian's baton thwacks the back of Grell's head multiple times. "I will kill you without a second thought."

"Oh! Hit me harder Sebas-chan! Ohhhh!" Grell moans out, causing Sebastian to immediately stop and back away quickly.

"Still, a man with such good theatrical actions should be allowed to stay longer," Sebastian says, wiping off his baton as Grell blushes.

"Oh! I knew you always believed in me!" Grell gushes, literally kissing Sebastian's feet.

"Stop kissing my feet, you're lip gloss is ruining the leather," Sebastian says, kicking Grell in the face. Grell falls backwards dramatically, landing in a red heap.

Everyone starts talking and ignoring Sebastian, and Sebastian gets a scary look on his face. The candles blow out, and Sebastian's honey-red eyes seem to glow.

"None of you know how to take things seriously, so I suppose we'll be doing this the hard way..." Sebastian says, cracking his knuckles threateningly. I squeak as everyone screams, horrors of what Sebastian will do terrifying them extremely.

* * *

"Once upon a time, in Kansas on a farm, there was a girl named Destiny. She loved her pet rabbit, Dodo, but she wished for adventure and life outside the farm." Finny shouted robotically from the side of the stage, nervously sweating.

"Dodo, we're home!" I skip onto stage, looking at the Phantomhive stuffed rabbit in the basket I held. Ciel had no boundaries when it came to promoting a product...

"Aunt Emma! Uncle Hank!" I call out, and a neutral-faced Snake steps out with a grumpy looking Elizabeth. Snake is wearing a plaid brown dress, an apron tied over his waist, and a silver bun placed in his hair. Elizabeth is wearing a fake black beard and is wearing a size-too-large plaid shirt tucked into brown pants.

"Welcome home niece, says Aunt Emma." Snake says calmly, causing some of the kids in the audience to laugh.

"I think that's a boy!" A little girl giggles loudly, causing all the other kids to giggle. "Yes, welcome back. How was your visitation with Miss Gulp, our landlady?" Elizabeth says with a sigh, and I grimace slightly.

"Absolutely horrible! She's practically a witch! She says Dodo should be cooked for dinner since he's a rabbit!" I say, and Snake looks at 'Dodo' in my basket.

"Oh, well it is a rabbit...says Aunt Emma," Snake says. "Yes, my...wife is correct. Times are hard enough as it is on our farm, and if we need to we might need to eat Dodo, though I would prefer not to-" Elizabeth says, and I shake my head frantically.

"Ugh! You guys don't get it, I'm leaving!" I say, slowly running away from them as the backdrop shifts to a painted field of wheat. Mey Rin comes out in a wheat costume, wiggling to-and-fro.

"Wheat, wheat, wheat, wheat, wheat-" she says softly, causing the kids to giggle and point.

"Oh, I wish there was a place we can go far away from here, full of goodness, where evil is always defeated. You suppose there is a place like that?" I ask, stroking the rabbit. "There must be, I'm sure of it. Of course, it's not a place you can get there by boat or train...it's beyond the moon, beyond the rain."

Sighing, though I hate singing and Sebastian roped me into doing it, I inhale.

(Play Annapantsu 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow')

" _Somewhere, over the rainbow,"_ I start, looking at the crowd as they are silent. " _Way up high..."_

 _"There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby_  
 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue._  
 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..."_

"Wheat, wheat, wheat, wheat-" Ran Mao starts again, wiggling randomly. The audience chuckles as I smirk slightly, until I see Sebastian's glare from the side of the stage. The smirk vanishes, as I look at the rabbit in my basket. While writing the play, I knew if I made it exactly as-is I would affect the future, so I had to make the play like this.

 _"Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops..._  
 _That's where you'll find me..."_

 _"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._  
 _Birds fly over the rainbow, why can't, why can't I?_  
 _If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow,_  
 _Why can't I?"_ I finish, and the audience applauds as Ran Mao bows. I exit just as a ringing sound echoes from the side stage as Sebastian enters riding a bicycle, wearing a long black wig pulled into a bun, an ugly brown blouse and a black skirt. The scene shifts again to show the farm house, Snake and Elizabeth stepping out.

Sebastian rides up to them, before getting off his bicycle. Finny steps out onto the side of the stage.

"While Destiny was away from the farm, the woman named Miss Gulp has come to speak to Destiny's guardians!"

"Mrs. Emma and Mr. Hank! Your niece's 'Dodo' has bit my leg!" Sebastian scolds in a high pitched voice, crossing their legs and tapping their foot. "That rabbit is a menace, I'm calling the sherrif and having it taken away and made into a stew!"

"But is the rabbit really hurting anyone? You must've provoked it somehow, says Aunt Emma," Snake informs in a high-pitched girly voice, and Elizabeth nods. "Certainly."

"There's anti-rabbit biting laws here. After all, this is America! Your whole farm can be seized!" Sebastian exclaims, causing Elizabeth to sigh. I walk onto stage and comically jump back.

"What are you doing here, Miss Gulp?!" I ask, and Sebastian looks at me, and I can't tell if he's play-glaring or actually doing so.

"I want your rabbit gone! It personally violated me!" He/she shouts, and I shake my head. "You can't! Dodo is innocent!"

"I'm sorry, Destiny, but Dodo has to go, says Aunt Emma," Snake says, and I shake my head, holding the basket close to my chest.

"I'm never letting you take Dodo, you old witch!" I shout, as Sebastian steps towards my threateningly. "Give me the rabbit, girl!"

"No!" I shout, running off stage with the basket. The scene changes on stage as everyone steps off as it changes into the scenery of a room as a bed is pushed onto stage. Walking onto stage again, I place the basket onto the bed as reach under it, pulling out a suitcase.

"We've got to go, Dodo. There's nothing here for us in Texas anymore! Miss Gulp is going to take you, and I want adventure. This kills two birds with one stone, right?" I say, as the sound of wind begins to generate.

"Oh no! There's a tornado! Dodo, we've got to get to the storm cellar...but that's a 20 minute walk from here!" I shout, as the kids in the audience start to get nervous.

"Run Destiny, run to the shelter!" A little boy with a cockney accent shouts, and I look frantically out the cut out 'window' by the bed.

Bard, who is a stagehand, holds up a cutout of a tornado outside the window, twirling it fast to make it appear as if it is spinning.

"Oh no! The tornado is approaching quickly, I don't know what to do!" I shout, as I begin spinning with Dodo's basket in my arms. The backdrop changes into a more colorful one, as I collapse onto the bed and pretend to fall asleep.

Pretending to wake up, I stand up and brush myself off. "That tornado passed awfully quickly, Dodo. Let's go outside," I say, exiting stage right as I run to the other side of the stage behind the background as the scene shifts, appearing on the left side as I step back onto stage. The backdrop changes to a forest village, with houses of candy.

Looking around in amazement, I walk around slowly. "Woah...where am I?"

"Welcome to the wonderful land of Uu, fair stranger!" Agni says, wearing a navy blue suit and holding a Funtom lollipop in his hand. "Where am I...?" I ask, and he smiles.

"In Uu, of course! I am the Midget Mayor of this town-"

"Munchkin," I whisper, "a munchkin."

"Ah, I mean a munchkin!" Agni covers up, sweating nervously. "And you have done us a great deed! Come out, my midge-"

"Munchkins," I whisper, and Agni shakes his head. "I mean Munchkins!"

From the right side of the stage, Mey-Rin, Tanaka and Bard step out. "Welcome to Uu, stranger..." Bard says, scratching the back of his neck as he scrambles for his lines.

"Yes, you have killed the Wicked Witch of Yeast!"

"East..." I mutter, nearly laughing. "Ah, the Wicked Witch of the Yeast is dead!" Mey-Rin claps before Agni can recite the correct line, and I nearly choke from holding in laughter. I suppose it's the Wicked Witch of Yeast now.

"Erm, I don't believe I could kill anyone! How would I ever kill someone if I just got here?" I ask, as Tanaka smiles.

"Ho, ho, ho!" He says, and we all turn to a cardboard cutout of a house with legs poking out from beneath it, purple slippers wedged over his toes.

Soma's legs, to be precise.

"Oh no! I landed my house on top of her, it was an accident, I swear!" I say, and Agni shakes his head. "Do not worry, the Wicked Witch of Yeast is now dead, and the midgets of the Yeast are now free!"

This is too funny!

"Thank you!" An excited Mey-Rin chimes in. "Yes, and we will give you something to express our gratitude, Wanda, the Good Witch of the South will give you a wish!" Bard says, as someone begins to be lowered from the ceiling in a light blue dress.

"Yes...I am Wanda, the Good Witch of the South." Lau says with a calm voice, a fake eyelash beginning to fall off his closed eyes, puffs of smoke leaving his mouth.

He was high at a kid's show!

"Nice to meet you! Can you possibly send me home?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No can do, but I can tell you to steal those shoes off the dead bitc-"

I cough loudly into my hand, covering up Lau's swear. Though I swear extensively, I prefer not to do it in front of children.

"Isn't stealing bad?" I ask, as we both walk over to Soma's feet.

"Not if they're dead or unconscious or have debt!" Lau lectured. I shrug, taking the shoes off Soma's feet and placing the slippers on my feet.

"There is a rumor that the Wicked Witch of the Yeast had magic in her amethyst slippers," Mey-Rin says, and I look at the purple slippers. "At least they're pretty..."

"But, there is one person who can get you home: The Wizard of Uu!" Lau says, and I arch a brow. "There's a wizard too?"

"Why, of course! Now, if you follow the yellow brick road, you can get to his castle," Lau says, pointing at the ground. "Alright, thank you everyone!" I say, as I follow the 'path.'

The audience applauds as the curtain goes down, quickly setting up for the next act. Sighing, I walk to the side of the stage as Mey-Rin passes me a glass of water.

"Good job, Mey-Rin!" I say, taking a gulp of water, "You were pretty great."

"Oh, you think so?" She asks, blushing. I nod, "Definitely. Who is playing two roles?"

"Well, I know Elizabeth is going to do one since Madame Red was...well, red today and felt ill, so Madame Red has a smaller role," Mey-Rin stated, and I nodded in understandment. "Alright...the curtain is going to rise any minute now, I must go!" I reply, as I step back onto the stage as the curtain began to rise, revealing a field with a scarecrow.

"I'm off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Uu..." I sing to myself, as I walk closer to the scarecrow. "What a small scarecrow, I thought scarecrows were supposed to be larger, oh well..." I begin to walk away, but suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere.

"But at least I'm a cute scarecrow!" It says, and my eyebrow twitches.

"Where did that come from?" I ask aloud, looking around stage.

"It's the scarecrow!" A kid calls from the audience, and to humor them I look at the scarecrow.

"Why, scarecrows cannot talk. Why would it possibly be a scarecrow? I must be going crazy..." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ugly scarecrows cannot talk, but a cute one can!" It says, and the 'scarecrow' lifts its head up, revealing Lizzie's face. It was painted with a pink circle on each cheek, and her nose was painted with a triangle colored pink over it. Shifting so it stands up tall, you can take in the patchwork dress she wore and the sunflower on her black bowler hat. Her pig tail curls were altered to make them look shorter as they barely peeked out of her hat, covered slightly with some straw. Straw also came from the underside of her billowed sleeves and were hemmed under her dress.

"This is quite strange, I've never seen a talking scarecrow before," I note aloud, looking her up and down.

"That's because most scarecrows don't feel like talking!" She replies, "They're too dumb to make those decisions."

"What makes you so different? Do you have a brain or something?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Sadly, no. But I'd quite like one, but I can't get one because I can't get off this pole!" She says, and I look at the pole she's standing on.

"Well, I'm currently going to the Wizard of Uu, and if he can get me home he can probably get you a brain!" I say cheerfully, and she squeals.

"Oh! I'd like that very much, please help me get off!" She says, and I set the basket down as I walk behind her, lifting her up from behind and onto the ground.

"Woah! This is strange," she says, wobbly standing up. "You'll get used to it, now come on! Let's go find the Wizard!" I say, picking up the basket as we intersect arms.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wondrous Wizard of Uu!" We chant, skipping off stage as the curtain closes to change scenes. The audience applies as I wipe off a sheen of sweat at my hairline.

"Dang Lizzie, you're heavier than you look..." I say, and she smiles innocently. "I've been told the hairspray adds at least 10 pounds!"

I sweat drop at her remark as Ciel steps out in his tin-man costume. It was basically a small barrel painted silver and a funnel wrapped silver plomped on his head, over a silver wig and a silver eye patch. His pants were silver and so were his shoes.

"I feel like the fattest man alive in this," Ciel says with a sigh, as Lizzie gives the barrel-man a large hug. "You're still adorable Ciel!"

"Uhhh...thanks?" he says, and I start snickering. "We'll have to roll you off stage in that costume," I say, and he sweat drops.

"Way to ruin it, Ivy..." he grumbles, walking onto stage and getting in position for the curtain to rise.

"All right, let's do this Lizzie," I grin as the curtain rises and we skip onto stage.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wondrous Wizard of Uu!" We sing, passing by Ciel who was hidden by a bush.

"Help..." someone whisper-states, and I stop. "Scarecrow, did you hear that?" I ask, as the person behind the bush repeats "help."

"I think I did..." Lizzie replies, as we walk over to the bush and move it aside, revealing Ciel in his tin-man costume, awkwardly in a reaching-downward position.

"Oh my gosh! You're all rusted up!" Lizzie says, and Ciel sighs. "Yes, I obviously am. Can you perhaps get the oil can by my foot? While I was reaching for the oil can, I rusted up quickly. This is because I am made with cheap metals, not the sturdy, durable metals used in Phantomhive toys."

Shamelessly promoting himself again...

"Of course," I say, taking the oil can and 'oiling' his limbs. He limply swings his limbs, before setting them down. "This helps me a lot, thank you!" He says with a robotic tone, "Now, I can finally go off to do what I was going to do before I rusted!"

"And what was that?" Lizzie asks, and Ciel sighs at the cheesiness of the next line-

"A heart, as mine has been stolen." Ciel says, and Lizzie and I gasp. "That's horrible! We're going to the Wizard of Uu to get me home and the Scarecrow a brain, would you like to come with us? He can help you find your heart!" I ask, and Lizzie nods.

"Yes! Please come with us. If the Wizard can get me a brain, he can obviously get you a heart!" Lizzie testifies with a stern set of nodding, and Ciel sighs.

"Alright, let's go." Ciel loops his arms, and the hardest part of the play begins: Ciel skipping alongside us in his bulky costume.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wondrous Wizard of-" we chorus together, as Ciel trips over his feet and face plants into the ground. I let go of his arm, and the audience of children giggle and laugh.

What do we do now?!

Lizzie and I look at each other with wide eyes. "Oh, uh, I guess we didn't oil him well enough!" I nervously laugh, as Lizzie frantically nods.

"Oh darn, this is *cough* always happening to me," Ciel waves off, as we help him stand up again.

"Here we go!" We walk off stage as the curtain lowers, everyone preparing for the next act.

"My ankle...really hurts..." Ciel says, as Sebastian stands over him. "Young master, would you like me to examine it?"

"Yes." Sebastian has Ciel sit down on a bench, proceeding to lift his feet up, rolling up the silvery pants to reveal a swollen ankle.

"Gah, I must've twisted it..." Ciel says, frowning.

"Who can fulfill your role?" I ask, and he sighs. "I shall continue with this, but I have a suggestion..." Ciel says, and I arch a brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now, here's the plan-"

* * *

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Uu!" Our trio choruses, as I roll Ciel as we walk across stage. The kids in the audience giggled at the pitiful state Ciel was in as I fought my own laughter.

"Rawr~" A voice says from the side of the stage, and we all look around bewildered. "Where did that come from?!" I ask aloud, as Grell steps onto stage. His red hair was splayed in a ponytail, and he wore a lion costume and fake whiskers.

"I'm the King of the Jungle! Quiver before me!" Grell boldly states, wildly shaking his touche.

The kids in the audience giggle, and Grell makes a face at them. "Hey! I'm scary!"

"How rude! You cannot willy-nilly scare everyone who approaches you!" I scold, taking a step closer to Grell as he quivers.

"Oh! Please don't hurt me!" Grell quivers, and I sigh.

"You are the most cowardly lion I've ever met," I say, "aren't lions supposed to be, I don't know, a bit more courageous and fear-imposing?"

"Yes...but I lack courage." Grell sighs, and I put my hand on my hip. "Well, what do you suppose you're going to do about that?"

"Obtain courage somehow! That way, I'll become the most fearful lion in this jungle!" He strikes a flexing pose, and I laugh.

"You should come with us to see the Wizard of Uu! The Tin Man is going to get a heart, and I a brain. If the Wizard can get that for us, he can give you courage!" Elizabeth, as Grell shrugs. "Why not? Let's go!"

Grell links arms with Lizzie, as he starts skipping in large strides around the stage, dragging us behind him.

"Oooooh~! I'm off to see the Wizard, the Wondrous Wizard of Uu!" Grell sings, pulling us all offstage.

* * *

"This is the Wizard's palace," Grell announces, as we all step back onto stage. Madame Red sat behind a smoke screen, wearing a large red dress with a large red and gold tiara.

"I am the wonderful Wizard!" She announced boldly, and we all cowered slightly. "What do you want?"

"I want courage," Grell states, stepping forward.

"I want a heart." Ciel glumly is rolled forward.

"I WANT TO BE CU-ahem, I want a brain," Elizabeth says, and I finally stepped forward.

"I want to go home!" I announced, as Madame Red nods behind the smokescreen.

"Alright, the only way I'll grant your wishes is if you kill the Wicked Witch of the West!" Madame Red announces, as the curtains draw to a close.

Preparing for the next scene, I sigh, cracking my back. "It's almost over, thank god. The lights make me feel like a melting snowcone."

"I'm the one trapped in a barrel!" Ciel growls, as the curtains open once more upon Sebastian. He was wearing a long, black cape and a black wig with a large pointy hat laid upon his head.

"Hey! We're here to kill you!" Liz announces, and I nearly facepalm. She skipped a whole bunch of dialogue!

"Okay," Sebastian smirks, "but I highly doubt you can-"

"Ooh! Sebas-chan, you look so good as a woman!" Grell shrieks, blushing heavily. "Please tell me where you get that shade of lip gloss from!"

"Water! That's a witch's weakness, it melts their makeup!" I cover up, hastily grabbing the bucket of water and throwing it at Sebastian. The bucket hits Sebastian in the face, as the water barely flecks onto him.

Whoops!

"It's actually buckets, but oh no, now I'm melting!" Sebastian croaks, as smoke fills the stage as Sebastian 'dies.'

Turns out, when I had let go of Ciel to get the bucket, he had begun to roll off the stage, and we had all been distracted until we heard a large _CRASH!_

Ciel was on the floor of the audience, unconscious, and I looked at the side of the stage to see Sebastian shrugging; almost as if saying 'well, he's not dead.'

The kids started crying, shrieking how they hope the tin-man is okay.

"Uh, the moral of the story is, that, uh, plans never go right all the time. And if you think everything will work out perfect, it won't always?" I say, as Elizabeth nods hastily.

"And now, Tin-Man's dead." She robotically states as the curtains fall.

What the fuck was that?

The stage hands begin shifting the set back to the Kingdom of Uu as Sebastian stands up, sweeping back his hair from the wig. "That didn't go as planned," he muttered, striding off stage.

"Rise the curtains!" Bard mutters as the curtains sweep open upon the city of Uu as we stand before the Wizard, err, Madame Red.

"Can we have what we want now?" Ciel asks as Madame Red sighs. "I am afraid that I have no real magick, merely scientific discoveries. I can, however, give you these: The Lion a medal."

Soma wheels forward a silver platter, opening it to reveal a medal and other objects. Madame Red withdraws the medal of honor, handing it to Grell.

"Ooh, shiny!"

"This Medal of Valour makes you courageous," Madame Red announces, taking out a stuffed heart toy (courtesy of Funtom) and passed it to Ciel. "A heart for a heartless man."

"I feel emotion, now. Thank you, Wizard." Ciel's monotone voice sounded ever-so sarcastic as I bit my tongue.

"The scarecrow a degree from Harvard," Madame Red hands Lizzie a certificate as she unravels it. "I'd rather have new clothes, honestly-"

"What about me?" I interrupt, "How can I go home?"

"Why, my dear, with those amethyst shoes of yours you can go home already. Just click them 3 times and say 'there's no place like home' and then you'll be there." Madame Red smiles as I look down at the shoes.

"No way!" I look up, looking at the others. "I will miss you all, though, thank you for getting me here."

All of us embrace in a hug as the children cheer, before I pull away, closing my eyes.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home!" I click my heels as the stage lights flicker as I activate a bit of magic. My eyes are closed as I spin around, magically poking some holes in bags of glitter positioned over the audience as purple and silver glitter rained down on the crowd. I heard some giggles and 'wows' as they all watched the glitter, rather than the transition of it back to the farm house. Everyone ran off stage as I flopped down on the bed, pulling the sheets over my head.

I stopped the glitter falling as my eyes faded to their normal color as I sat up in the bed, letting out an exaggerated yawn, rubbing my eyes as I looked around.

"Oh my! I'm back!" I cheer, pumping my fists as the children shriek in joy. "But, was it all a dream?" I wonder aloud, standing from the bed as I look down at my feet where the purple slippers twinkled. I gasped, taking off a shoe and holding it up, before grinning at the audience.

"I guess we'll never know."

The curtains fell as the audience clapped tremendously as everyone came back onto stage, and Ciel was sat in a chair without his barrel costume on and was wearing a vest and nice pants. The curtains opened against as we all held hands and bowed, people throwing flowers at us.

"Thank you all for coming to our original production of the Wizard of Uu!" Ciel states from his chair, "If you'd like to buy some of the products used in the show, they are out in the lobby! Once more, thank you for coming!" The audience erupted into cheers once more as the curtains fell as we let out relieved sighs.

"Shall I begin cleaning the mess, young master?" Sebastian asks as Ciel nods, "Certainly. Madame Red, can you help tend to my ankle so I don't have to head to the hospital?"

"Of course, let's head backstage." Madame Red states, as Sebastian picks Ciel up quickly, carting him off. Looking towards everyone who helped, I gave them a big thumbs up.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **3 months later, unknown exact date**

"It's a pleasure to meet with you, sir," I smile as I shake the man's hand, sitting down in the small coffee shop.

"It's amazing to meet with you, I'm still in shock with how wonderful your performance was." The man informs, removing his top hat as he places it besides him as I blush lightly.

"Oh, you're too kind."

"You wrote it as well, correct?" He asks as I nod.

"Yes, I wrote it on a story idea I had," I informed, as he withdrew a notebook.

"Well, I had thoughts on your story, and while it is completely amazing it is strange and whimsical and fairy-like, unlike anything I've ever seen before. There's a sense of wonder that's left unexplored, as it is just a play," he starts, opening up the notebook and showing it to me with sketches and lots of writing, flipping through pages to show me new scribbles and notes.

"I feel like it can be embellished deeper, as if there were more conflicts along the way. Probably no new characters, but definitely more adventures." He adds, as I arch a brow, looking at him in confusion.

"You wish for me to bring back the play? I'm sorry, but that was a charity event." I give a sad smile as he shakes his head.

"I'd like to purchase the rights from you to make it into a book of my own," he informs, "it won't come out for a while, as this will be a side project of mine while I continue working my day job, but until the moment it comes out all rights will continue to be yours. You can continue selling the products, which I assume bring in lots of revenue."

"I see, how much would you be willing to offer?" I ask as he withdraws a checkbook.

"I didn't come from America empty handed to make the deal of a lifetime, so I will give you this..."

My eyes bugged out at the number, which is well over ten million American dollars in the future. While I would never do anything with the play created, this man would do so much more, and be iconic symbols in the future.

"Sure, Mr. Baum," I smile, shaking his hand, "we have a deal."

He signed the check as he handed it to me. "We shall keep in touch, yes?"

"Definitely, write me letters of every development or idea, I'm so glad you will turn it into something more than a play," I grin, "but, I do have two requests."

"Of course," he says, "go ahead."

"One, I'd like 5% of all profits of the story or stories you create revolving around this land to be given to me, please." I smile, knowing that I'd be able to start a hefty bank account for future descendants of my line. He nods, "That's a small amount, are you sure with that?"

"Absolutely, this is going to be your works. And the last one..."

"Yes?"

"Please change Destiny's name to Dorothy."


	21. 21: Ivy and the Swap

**Murango, Texas, 1888**

The streets were sleeping, the sky dark and without stars. Murango was quiet at this time of night during the late summer of 1888, everything too hot and humid to do activities outside; yet too cool at night for a fateful rendezvous between lovers.

Besides, nobody did anything on a Thursday night. All the windows had their curtains drawn, some with the flickering light of a candle behind it, others completely dark.

But, one window stood out from all of the others, as there was candle burning within that room. It was a window on the third floor floor of the fifth house on the row of houses seemingly alike in their rustic senses, and there was even the slightest crack between the drawn curtains. Though all the houses were alike, this house was different, for a man sat awake in his high back chair, staring off into the corner of this illuminated room.

The flame from the candle sent shadows running behind bookshelves and his writing desk, which he frequently used for his business. The shadows reflected from the candle danced across the man's face as well, his tired eyes lost. He was a young man, appearing between 29-30, though he was much older than this. His red hair was slightly tousled but otherwise kept short and combed over on one side. He was quite handsome in his own right despite the blank stare in his brown-red eyes. A charming smile was painted on his lips, but it wasn't hard to see the cracks through the facade.

The flame crackled as the woman re-crossed her legs. "I appreciate that you gave me a lower discount for the check up," the woman thanked the Doctor, his back to her pale face, "though, it is an unusual time."

"No worries," he chuckles, "my nights are always less in cost."

"I was just wondering if.. if that all?" A woman asks, nervously playing with her reddish-brown hair, "I don't wish to be rude, but may.. may I go now? It is getting late, and I don't want to arrive home too late...these parts are awfully dangerous, you know."

The Doctor looked her in the eye, pearly white teeth flashing through the smile. His eyes closed and he shook his head, bringing his hands to his face.

"I need to do one more test before you go." The proclaimed Doctor chuckled, but there was no amusement in his voice.

"Oh! Of course Doctor, anything to help me find out if anything is wrong," the woman drawled, pale blue eyes looking eager to finally be finished after a final test, "What is this final test?"

"A blood test, blood is often racked with diseases," he says, and the woman shudders. "A...blood test?"

"Yes, I have done this with most of my patients recently. Have you ever had your blood drawn before? It's becoming more popular in the East," The man asks, standing up and walking to his bookshelf, lifting a chest from it.

"Uh, no," she replies, fidgeting her fingers over her cheaply made dress. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a pinch, darling," the man smoothly replies, opening the chest to reveal a tube and 2 needles. "Would it help if I covered your eyes?"

"Please, I get quite queasy at the sight of blood," the woman reluctantly admits, causing the doctor to chuckle as he removes his tie, tying it around her eyes.

"Do not worry, Miss, it'll be over soon," he says, "I use two needles, in fact, for it to be effective so we can be done quicker. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, of course." She nods, clutching her hands in a fist, preparing herself. "Let's get this over with."

"I agree, but I'll let this fact comfort you that some of my patients find this very...relaxing and pleasurable..." The Doctor says, leaning closer to his neck. Opening his mouth, his pearly white canines extend as he jabs them into the woman's neck.

She opens her mouth to scream, but finds she no longer has the strength to scream. Her fisted hands relax, falling loose to her sides as the Doctor feasts upon her blood. Blood from her veins poured into his mouth, the metallic substance flickering up two minuscule holes in the man's canines, feeding directly into his own bloodstream. He was essentially taking her life essence as a modern-day parasite.

The Doctor leans back slightly, pulling his canines from her neck as he licks the punctured holes, causing the skin to forge over the two holes; which left only two small dents where the holes once were. Smirking to himself as he licks his lips, the Doctor takes the necktie around the woman's neck to reveal her blue eyes, now tinted a light purple.

"That felt good, didn't it?" The Doctor asked, as she slowly nods. "Now, little Miss, I need you to do something for me. You can do that, right?"

"Yes," she blankly replies, causing the Doctor to flash a toothy, ominous grin. "Very good. I need you to run some errands for me, alright?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Damn, another ghoul case finished again," I mutter, wiping my bloodied parasol-blade off on the clothes of the dead ghoul's ashes This was the third ghoul since I was with Alois about a month or so ago, meaning a rogue vampire was running amok. There was a few red hairs that had stuck to her cheap clothing, meaning she hadn't yet adopted another persona. This must mean she was a newer ghoul, and that dratted rogue vampire isn't quieting down anytime soon.

Now that I think about it, if Ciel and Sebastian existed in this universe, would that mean that the Hellsing group existed...?

No, it'd be too soon for that. Besides, Alucard wouldn't be in service to Sir Integra yet, meaning he wouldn't give a diddly darn about what's going on with the ghouls. I know the Vatican does Underground work with Supernaturals, but since this is a mainly protestant country they'd get a pretty big head when they work here...

Adjusting my skirts, I apparated out of the alleyway and back to the mansion, Ciel standing right in front of my apparation spot.

"Whoa!" I shout in surprise, stumbling back as Ciel looks at me. "Where have you been?" He clucks, much like a worried mother.

"I was out, I have the freedom to do so after all." I turn to walk away to only ram my head into Sebastian's chest.

"Hello Ivy," Sebastian says, "nice seeing you for the first time in a while."

"Pleasure to see you as well," I sarcastically respond, stepping back to see Sebastian leering down at me with a close-eyed smile.

"We would like to know why you disappeared at such a random time at dinner," Ciel says, "you didn't bother excusing yourself. You just grabbed your parasol that lay at your side and completely vanished into the air."

"It was an urgent manner," I snap, "only someone who did actual field work would understand."

Ciel's eye twitches, as I frown slightly. "That was kinda mean, I'm sorry. But I have a lot of hard work to do that makes me want to finish it as fast as possible and get out of there." I apologize, still thinking about what I had recently finished.

"What did you do, then? Huh?" Ciel asks, crossing his arms and arching his blue brow.

I was to keep this matter at the most secrecy level possible. If this got out to the Queen, I would have no idea how this would play out. I'm long past how the manga ended before I 'died,' so if something happens with Ciel or Sebastian in this case it might drag on forever. Or, it might risk more lives and I don't even know of it.'"Nothing of importance, just doing something before the Queen orders it-"

"Sebastian," Ciel starts, looking up at Sebastian, "find out what Miss Ivy is doing. That's an order."

Hey, I deserve some privacy!

"Wha-?" I start, as Sebastian puts his hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

I look at Sebastian as he smirks down at me, demonic eyes flashing.

Damn it.

"I, uh, I'll be going now!" I start, and as I start to apparate Sebastian puts his hand on my shoulder. "Sebastian no-!"

And with a vortex of wind, the both of us were gone.

* * *

Opening my eyes to find myself in Greece where I was with Claude earlier, I look around. Everything was...slightly different. For one thing my vision was crazy good, and I feel something like bangs against my forehead...

Moving my hand to touch my forehead, I see myself wearing white gloves...? Wait, what?!

"Ivy, what did you do?" A familiar voice says from behind me, and I turn around and see nothing. "Down here."

Looking downwards, I see...me? "Wait, am I tripping or something?" I ask, a deeper, smoother voice coming out instead of my normal one.

"We switched bodies, I apologize on behalf of my incompetence." Ivy? No, Sebastian, says from _my_ body.

"You shouldn't have grabbed onto me!" I scold, "I wasn't prepared to apparate with multiple people, so I suppose I messed our bodies up."

"Well, this makes my job easier to my young master," Seb-Ivy says with a smirk, "after all, I can do it myself."

"Sebastian, no! If we switch back, I promise I'll tell you and Ciel what's going on-"

"I apologize, Miss Ivy, but this method is to ensure you do not evade us again," Seb-Ivy smirks devishly, and I frown. "Sebastian, I swear to Go-...I swear to Go-! What the actual hell, Sebastian?!"

"Cat got your tongue?" Sebastian smirks, "Can you not swear the word 'God?' Oh look, I can say it. God, God, God, Go-"

"I swear to a religious figure that I'm going to get back to my body!" I curse, cutting him off while my vision tinted pink.

Woah, freaky.

"It seems that while our personas have switched, our species stay the same. I'll see you in London, Butler Sebastian," Seb-Ivy says, snapping their fingers to slightly fade out of existence, but only to reappear 5 feet away.

"It takes practice, dumbass," I growl, "it also seems that we cannot fully use our powers of the new body due to the swap."

"Oh well, I can always use a flying broom," Seb-Ivy responds, "after all, what kind of witch would I be if I couldn't do that?"

"You're not a witch, you're an asshole!" I just want to get back to my body before Seb-Ivy has to use the bathroom...

That's it! I'll just play the game as Sebastian wishes to play this!

"Well, since I'm in such an attractive, male body, I think I might just have some fun," I coolly state, and Seb-Ivy raises a brow. "How so, Ivy?"

"I might just visit the Queen of England and have a special tea party with her, possibly ruin the Phantomhive name." I start, as I watch Seb-Ivy pale noticeably.

Time to really milk this cow.

"No! I think I shall visit Grell-"

"I agree, let's switch back immediately, and you can tell me what you're up to and we'll be finished-" Seb-Ivy says, and I shake my head.

"No, no, this body is very great. And since you're in a teenage girl, mostly HUMAN body, you'll be feeling pain for the next week or so, and be very sweaty-"

"Oh God-"

"-and have fun with the hair! It took my years to master taming the poofiness. Oh! And the sexism with being a woman is a dish by itself. Can you vote? Oh wait, you can't yet!"

Seb-Ivy inhales through her nose, trying to calm down. "Alright, I understand that being a female is no fun. I am a male demon-"

I cough into my hand, "was."

"I _was_ a male demon, and I've never had to have a female body, but I really would like to return to my master in my normal body." He corrects, seemingly very angry.

"Oh, don't worry about that," I say, waving myself off, "I'll take care of that for you. Hey, since this is a demon body, can't I turn into a raven and fly?"

"Please don't leave me here by myself, I would prefer to have an escort," Seb-Ivy says nervously, beginning to sweat in Greece's heat. "These clothes trap all the heat on my body-"

"Tally ho! Have fun getting home, Ivy Adams!" I say, beginning to walk away.

"I'll touch your female extremities! Something I can do with _my_ new body!" Seb-Ivy calls back, and my eye twitches, but I too can play at this game.

Turning back at Seb-Ivy with the shit-eating smile he always does, I leer down at them. "Isn't that wonderful? You know, if you put your hands down your shirt you can warm your hands during the winter. And if you're touching my female extremities, well. I might as well-"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right, I wouldn't dare...but Grell would." I watch as disgust creeps onto Seb-Ivy's face, and I smirk as I attempt to morph into a black crow-

-only to turn into a pigeon.

Oh well, this works. Flapping away from a pissed Seb-Ivy, I start the long flight back to London.

* * *

Ivy-Seb's POV

"Hello, Young Master," I greet in a Sebastian-manner to Ciel, "how are you faring today?"

"Well. Have you collected the information on what Ivy is doing?" Ciel asks, taking a sip of his tea and I fight to hide a smirk.

"About that, Ivy has eloped with another man," I say seriously and Ciel spits out his tea all over the carpet. "WHAT?!"

Yes, since Sebastian refused to switch back with me, I'll have a bit of fun. All I have to do is adopt Sebastian's 'cool-asshole' persona, then I'm good to go.

"Oh dear, that darker tea will be hard to get out of the carpet," I think aloud, as Ciel looks at me bewildered. "Why did you not stop Ivy from eloping?!"

"Young Master, you did not order me to stop her. You ordered me to find out what she was doing." I watch as Ciel racks his fingers through his hair.

"All that damn planning...ugh!" Ciel growls, as he looks at me. "Tell me about this man!"

Oh shit, quick Ivy, think of a man name!

"I apologize, young master, but Ivy had me sworn to secrecy on that matter. She has something more valuable to give to me than your soul, no offense," I state, as I watch Ciel's eye twitch.

"And what...was this 'valuable' thing she is to give you?"

"I get to be the Honorary Uncle to her children!" I cheer, clapping my hands together. "Ivy is going to have such wonderful and cute children!"

"..."

I cough into my hand, clearing my throat. "I am jesting, young master. I'm actually going to be the godfather."

"Sebastian, what did Ivy do to you," Ciel asks, leaning his chin on his palm, "you're awfully emotional."

I sigh, placing my hand on my forehead dramatically. "Ivy placed an emotion spell on me, so I'll have human-like emotion until it wears off."

"That sounds absolutely horrible," Ciel says, and I nod.

"It certainly is."

* * *

SEB-IVY'S POV

"It certainly is," I cry, tears welling in my crystal blue eyes, talking to a man on the ports, "he robbed me at gunpoint and took all my money. That took me an' my sick mother 2 years to save up for."

"That sounds absolutely horrible," the sailor says, placing a hands on my shoulder as I force tears to come from my eyes. The act of producing tears was much easier in human form. Since Ivy Adams, currently trapped inside my body, has left me in Greece without explanation of how to use powers, I'm absolutely useless.

And this body is so small and cramped compared to my butler-body. But, this body is awfully muscular for a female during this century, but it has more scars than expected.

But, as Ivy once said on how females have not many rights, I'll use the typical 'gentleman's honor' to my advantage.

"I have no way o' returning to London, meaning no way of seeing him again," I sob into my hands, "I can't write in Greek, so I can't obtain a job...and...and..." I hiccup as the sailor pats me on the shoulder comfortingly.

"This ship is headin' to London in a half an hour or so for a peanut trade, we'd be happy to allow you to board for free," he says, and I lift my head up, fighting to hide a smirk on Ivy's adorable lips...

Adorable? This human body must be letting me feel some human emotion...right?

"Oh thank you!" I cheer, hugging the sailor man quickly before pulling away. "I promise to earn my keep, I'll cook in the kitchen since I cooked for my family back in London!"

"Alright lil' Miss, what is your name?" He asks, and I smile.

"Ivy Adams, pleasure."

* * *

IVY-SEB'S POV

"Is this the reaper's HQ," I ask at a front desk of a sleek, modern building. A man with blue-grey hair slicked back looks up at me with green-yellow eyes behind gold-rimmed aviator glasses.

"Depends, first how did a demon like you find this place?" He grumbles, and I jabbed a finger at Ronald Knox stumbling around the room.

"Blondie over there reaped a soul after having to get drunk to fit in, and I followed him here. I didn't stalk him from the beginning, I was just there casually, y'know?" I call out, looking over at Ron and waving.

"Hey buddy! I covered your tab for all the great help!" I call out to him, and Ronald looks at me bewildered.

"Thanks bro! I tried *hic* telling the bartender I'll extend his life by a year if he covered my tab, but he didn't believe me! What a shame he died of alcohol poisoning a few minutes ago."

Looking back at the receptionist, his hair seems to be frazzled and his eyes bewildered. "In all of my years here, I've never seen a demon cover someone's bar tab...where is your master?"

"Who cares? If he's about to die he'll call for me," I pout, quickly composing myself as the reaper wiped back his hair to a position. "Anyway, I was wondering if I can talk to William Spears, por favor."

"You, a demon, expect me to let you up to the COO of the British division?" He asks, arching a brow at me as I gasp.

I'm so proud of my Willie!

"I cannot believe Willie is the COO of the British division! Oh, he makes me so proud! And yes, I'd like you to do that." I nod, as the reaper sighs.

"You should find yourself lucky you haven't gotten the security guards booting you out of here yet. Why should I let you see the COO?"

"I have information for him regarding the recent creations of bizarre dolls," I state, "and William would probably like to hear that." The secretary glances up on me as he begins typing on a large, bulky-

"Oh my god! Is that a computer?!" I squeal, as he looks at me bewildered. "Yes, it is a well known fact that reapers are always around 100 years backwards and 100 years forward, meaning we can have technology from any point in that period. We do this so we can see how a death can affect the timeline of events, so we can decide their death date. Demons usually time-skip, so I can't understand why you're asking thi-"

"Damn it! Youtube doesn't exist yet! What year are you currently on?" I ask, and he sighs.

"The furthest is 1991, and we had to forcefully extend it to have internet function." He admits, as I gasp. "That's so cool! Dude, have you seen Grease?"

"Of course I have! Any excuse to see John Travolta in a leather jacket dancing and singing is a good excuse!" He exclaims quickly, before covering his mouth, calming himself down.

Is he gay or just into musical theater? This question is going to bug me all day! If I ask and he only has up to 1991 knowledge, he might think I'm insulting him if I ask if he's gay or not! And I think he and Ronald Knox would be cute if he was gay!

"Opinion on Beauty and the Beast?" I ask, and he sighs. "I'm watching that during break today," he says, "I'll tell you after the movie..."

He pauses, and his face is neutral again. "I apologize for my outburst. Do you have an appointment?"

"Nope! But you and I should make an appointment to watch that movie during your break. How long until?" I ask, and he looks at the clock above his desk.

"An hour and thirty minutes. Wait for me in the lobby...I'm Gerry Saks." He sticks his hand out, and I smile, sticking mine out to shake his.

"I'm Ivy Adams...shit! That's not my name, I'm definitely not a girl," I stammer, shaking his hand as he laughs.

"Never been friends with a demon before, but if they have a taste for musicals they might be worth my time."

"Friends are found in the most unlikely places," I say as a cough sounds from my left. Looking towards my left, I see William Spears holding his hedging clippers dangerously close to my forehead.

"Sebastian Michaelis, what are you doing in the reaper headquarters?" Willie asks with a clipped (badumtshhh) tone, dangerously glaring at me.

"Hello William! How are you faring today?" I ask, grabbing the hedge clipper tips and pointing them upwards and away from my face. "Best keep these upwards in case we start running and actually impale someone."

"I was faring well until a certain demon decided to show up and interrupt my work. Let's go to my office," he spits out, as I wave bye to Gerry as William and I enter the elevator.

 _"Wake me up before you go-go,"_ the elevator music sings, and I nearly cry. I forgot how much I missed modern technology! And my family, and my friends, and Michael, and-

"DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE A YO-YO," I belt out, shocking William as the elevator stops at a floor.

"Get out of the elevator, we're here," William says, leading me into the office. "If you so dare try attacking me, you won't make it out of this room alive."

"I wasn't planning on doing so, Willie Spears," I say, plopping down into a chair. "I don't know how to properly use this body, after all."

"So you're definitely not Sebastian Michaelis?" He asks, and I nod in confirmation. "Sebastian grabbed onto me as I tried apparating to Greece, and our bodies swapped. I'm actually Ivy Adams."

"That actually makes more sense than the actual Sebastian walking in here, the demon perimeters set up wouldn't have allowed Sebastian in. The barriers didn't work since you swapped bodies, making it half demon-witch, and Sebastian in your body would be witch-demon." Willie says, sitting down at his desk. "Has Grell seen you yet?"

"Nope, but don't tell him I've swapped bodies. I can probably say something to make him fall out of love," I say, leaning back further in the chair. "It'll help you out a lot."

"Thank god...so, why did you come here in the first place?" William asks, as I inhale through my nose, memories flashing before my eyes.

"The Undertaker has a motivation for creating his bizarre dolls, and that is a woman." William arches a brow as he pushes up his glasses. "How so?"

"When confronted, he speaks of a faceless woman buried deep within his memories. He wishes to find this person and confront her, but the problem is that I know who this is," I state, and Willie's eyes widen.

"What? Will you tell me for our investigation?"

"I can't, as I have some of her memories. I can tell you that the Undertaker has attempted these experiments in the past, though. He's attempted the same investigations in the past, and if he remembers who the woman is he'll remember critical evidence from his past experiments. To sum it up, if he finds out who the woman is, everything unravels from there," I shake my head, "and it's game over."

"I understand, the less people who know the better off we are," Will says, and I sigh.

"Any other news on the Undertaker?" I ask, hoping to find more information.

"No, as reapers our cinematic records are kept away, so they are not tampered with. The higher you are on the company, the more access you have. Though I'm high up, the Undertaker is considered a legend, so his cinematic records are only accessible by another legend."

"Makes sense," I say, standing up and adjusting my coat. "Well, I have to go see Beauty and the Beast with Gerry now. Adios, Willie."

"Farewell, Ivy."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"Damn that woman, cursing me to this miniscule human body," Seb-Ivy grumbled, currently on a trade ship back to England. Seb-Ivy agreed to work in the kitchens to earn his pay back to England.

"I hear ya,'" A Greek man responded, taking a swig of ale. "My mother gave me baby feet."

Seb-Ivy's brow twitched as he wondered what horrible things Ivy was doing to his body...

* * *

"BE OUR GUEST. BE OUR GUEST. PUT OUR SERVICE TO THE TEST!" I shout-sing, shaking my groove-thing while clapping along to the beat.

"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we provide the rest!" Gerry claps along as Grell dances to the movie that plays along on the blocky TV. Grell was in the lounge room, and I allowed them to watch the movie with us, making them extremely excited.

"Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why, we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" I sing, as Grell puffs out their chest.

"They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best!" Grell holds out *best* in an opera tone as William bursts into the room.

"You're waking the dead with your atrocious singing!" He complains, stray hairs flying up as our trio quivered. William is scary when he's mad!

"But Will," I say, and he snaps his gaze over to me. "What do you want," Will grumbles, and I step forward, looking into his eyes.

"Will you be our guest?" I ask cheekily, and Will inhales through his nose, before turning and leaving, slamming the door close.

"I think that's a no," Gerry says, and we all start singing again.

* * *

 **2 hours later, IVY-SEB**

"Young master, I have returned," I say with a calm voice, trying not to break character as I enter Ciel's office.

"That took forever. Where have you been?!" Ciel asks enraged, and I give a deep bow.

"I apologize, it took me a while to track down Ivy. When I did, she managed to slip away." I hold back giggles as I stand up straight.

"Well, what have you found out?" Ciel asks, calming sipping his tea and I sigh. "Young master, it seems she holds a secret lover. She apparates over to America to see him in her free time."

Ciel's eye bugged out as he spat out his tea, looking at me red in the face. "WHAT?!"

"Yes master, she holds a secret lover in the West. He is a very handsome man for a human," I state, clenching my toes and trying not to laugh.

"Who is he?!" Ciel asks, and I nearly start crying from holding in laughter.

"Danny Devito," I say, as Ciel rests his head on his chin. "He even sounds like a handsome, young lover from America."

Biting my inner lip, I struggle not to laugh.

"Young master," I say, and he looks up.

"What more do you have to say?!"

"Danny Devito is a 72 year old."

Ciel cringes as he screams lightly, banging his head against his wooden desk repeatedly.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy..." he whispers lightly, as I walk over to the side of his desk.

"Would you like to visit the streets of London to find comfort tonight?" I ask, as Ciel shakes his head on the desk. He's acting awfully childish, which is extremely funny.

"Want some Earl Grey?"

"No..."

"Want to go to bed?"

"No..."

"Want some cake?" I ask, and he lifts his head up slightly, rubbing his visible eye.

"Yeah...German chocolate cake?"

"Of course, young master," I say, walking away to make him the cake. When I get to the kitchen, I make a German chocolate cake...

With some Ex-Lax, of course. Within 30 minutes I make a beautiful, German chocolate cake, and I cut off a slice and put it on a plate. Walking out the door, I watch as the 4 servants and Tanaka eye the cake.

"Don't eat it, or you will suffer the consequences," I say cheerfully, causing all of them to gulp as I waltz away to Ciel's office.

Opening the door, I place the plate in front of him. "Enjoy, young master."

"Sebastian, acquire some more information about this Danny Devito, even if it means going to America for a bit." Ciel's eye looks up at me, and I raise my brows in surprise. "You wish for me to be gone from you, young master, for an extended period of time?"

"Yes, if something were to happen there will be other servants to take care of it for me," Ciel waves me off, "besides, I'll only be doing paperwork. Madame Red may visit to play a few games of chess if she wishes."

"Why, of course young master," I say with a bow, "I shall leave immediately."

"Good."

Vacation time! And I know just the spot to go!

* * *

 **1 WEEK LATER, SEB-IVY**

"I have finally arrived back to the mansion, I wonder what Ivy has done in my body," grumbles a certain demon in a certain witch's body, adjusting their skirts as they breeze through the front door's of the Phantomhive Estate.

"Ivy! I cannot believe you're back!" Mey-Rin cried, tightly hugging a bewildered 'girl.' Seb-Ivy awkwardly hugged back.

"What do you mean? I was only gone for a week," Seb-Ivy states, and there's a sudden running of feet down the stairs.

"IvyIcan'tbelieveyougotelopedwithouttellingmeIsweartogod-" Ciel yells, suddenly tackling Seb-Ivy with a heavy _OOMPF!_

"Eloped?! What do you ever mean?!" Seb-Ivy cries, suddenly worried as Ciel pulls them to his office with chihuahua strength, slamming the door.

"I love you, Ivy!" He cries, staring the girl before him in the eyes. Sebastian was shocked, especially by such a bold revelation. "And I've told you I've had feelings, and now you carry them for another man?!"

 _Another man!_ Seb-Ivy thought with a smirk, _That's obviously me-_

"Danny Devito is a scumbag-no good old croon in America! Stay!" Ciel yells, as Seb-Ivy's eyes flare a demonic blue, pupils shrinking to the ones of cats while a dark aura practically reeks from their person.

"Young master," they say darkly, "Ivy and I switched bodies while she apparated. She's in my, Sebastian's, body, while I, your ever-faithful butler, is in _hers."_

Ciel gulped as he realized his sudden mistake, as the revealed Sebastian took a more butler-like posture. "So she was-"

"Lying about what she said to you, yes. And we have no idea where she is now," Seb-Ivy states, glaring at Ciel. Sebastian had known for a while that Ciel had possibly carried feelings for Ivy, but never to the extent of _love._ "And I do not like the thought of you _**loving**_ her when she is clearly not in _**love**_ with you. She is also not **_yours_** to claim, but _**mine.**_ "

The room had gained a chilling atmosphere as Seb-Ivy's eyes widened in realization. Was this rendezvous in Ivy's body forcing human emotion into him?

Ciel regained his cool composed posture, half-lidding his eyes at the body of the girl he loved. "Words can be easily manipulated into lies, _Sebastian._ Remember who your master is. Besides, demons do not love humans, correct?"

"It is rare for them to," Sebastian replies, "but I am not interested in those things. I just wish to hear Ivy scream my name, and for the impossibly independent woman to be tamed by me."

Ciel's cheeks tinted pink as he glared at his demonic counterpart. "I can always order for you to back off."

"Yes, but once I have consumed your soul I could always go back to her," Sebastian leaned forward, Ivy's curls hanging by his face. "It's going to happen regardless, young master. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN IVY-SEB'S** **BODY**

"Ugh! Sebastian's body is so stupid!" I grumble, trying again to cut a piece of hair, only for it to grow back again. I was currently hiding out in the Shinigami headquarters, thinking of ways to mess with Sebastian.

"You could always get a tattoo," Gerry recommends, digging into a tub of Ben and Jerry's. He was harboring me in his dorm on the spare bed which had belonged to the previous shinigami. Apparently it had completed his duties and was sent off to heaven after 943 years of servitude.

Let me explain, if you're confused. Becoming a shinigami is a 1 person out of every 10 suicide-chance rate. It also factors in how you lived your life and your reasons for suicide. Of course, the people who pick who becomes shinigamis is a council of 3 elders. Ever heard of the Fates, who can create, monitor and cut the threads? This was another version, except they picked through the suicides.

One examined the bunches, narrowing it down.

The second plucked them from death, confronting them and having them either go to purgatory to be reborn (or sent to Hell, depending on how heinous they were) or become a shinigami.

The third one predicted how long they would take before going to heaven depending on their actions, and this information was only shared with the other elders. Only top positioned shinigami have met them, and it's only been for brief meetings.

The process sounds easy as a shinigami, but it's actually not. Out of the bunches, only few go to field work (like Grell and Ronald.) Others head to secretary duties, Human Resources, manufacturing, etc. There's even shinigami janitors! The more work you pay off from your previous life, the sooner you go to heaven.

The only bad thing about it is that it takes literal _centuries_ to pay off. The record for the quickest shinigami out of here was 300 years. Of course, some people choose not to go to Heaven, like the Undertaker, who was a field-work shinigami for apparently _1,500 years._

And before that, for 500 years he worked in Forensics, but that got 'too boring' for him.

There was also an unspoken rule around here was that no one asked about the others previous life. Though all shinigamis remembered their previous lives in great detail, no one wanted to share it. If they became a shinigami, their previous life must have been painful...

"He'd probably get rid of it easily," I grumble, "I just don't know what to do."

"You could head back over to them," he replies as I groan.

"Fine, I'm sure Sebastian will be back already. I'll just pretend that Grell did something bad to this body to mess with him."

"That's the spirit!" he cheers as I stand up, heading over to the door. "I'll be back in my normal body," I promise, before leaving.

I make my way back to Ciel's manor, and when I enter I find that Seb-Ivy and Ciel were at each other's throats. Coughing lightly, they craned their necks towards me and froze.

"I can explain myself-"

"They started it!"

Lightly stepping forward, I grab Seb-Ivy's, err, my shoulder, apparating a few feet away. When I blink, I find myself back in my own body as I look up at an angry Sebastian.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Sebastian starts, crossing his arms as Ciel steps up from behind him.

"Alright, alright," I respond, "but first, we eat."

* * *

 **SCREEEEEEEEECH**

It's been one full year since I originally released this story! I'd like to thank all of you for following Ivy's adventures so far.

Currently, I am doing a lot of school work and have less time to work on fanfics, but I do have a Quotev page with my non-fanfiction book.

My username is MissMango, so check it!

I also plan on releasing another fanfic for BNHA, but it will be out sometime in 2018

 **Reader:** Author! Where the hell is the latest chapter for Deviant?!

 **Me:** I lost the documents for chapters 7-9. Whoops. So I probably won't rewrite it.

 **Reader:** And the HxH story?!

 **Me:** I still have that document, and I'm working on a close for it so I can wrap up the book, as I did for Vines and Roses.

 **Reader:** What about being up to date with the Kuroshitsuji manga?!

 **Me:** That's not a me issue, since we've only been getting backstory since August-

 **Yana:** Shut up, or I'll sick Sebastian on you.

 **Me:** *holds hands up defensively* Okay, okay.

There you have it, folks. I love reading everyone's comments, so please be sure to fav/follow/ leave a comment on the story.

Buh-byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	22. Notice

Hnnng, since there's been no new current storyline update, this fanfic is currently in limbo. Lately, I've been too depressed to do any new writing or watch anything new, so there's been a lack of writing for me on all my stories (both fanfics and originals).

I'll update with something new eventually.


End file.
